The Chronicles of the White Dragon Part 2: The Crossroads of Time
by Blackshadow999
Summary: When things of history thought lost begin to be seen once more; fear grips many, none can choose how events will turn out in the end. What is left from an ancient war is rediscovered by Saber, but he finds more than he bargained for. An enemy long forgotten returns! and intends to finish wha they started. A tale traversing and transcending even the bounds of time itself. Part 2of3
1. 1 Recounting Times Passed

White Dragon 2-1

**A/n**

**Okay so I may have said in the ending author's note of chapter 12 that I wouldn't change much, but grammar and a couple of other things. I now have to eat my own words in this. I find myself changing more than just a few things. I find myself rewriting in quite a few places; changing for various reasons. Enjoy the story from me to you!**

Chapter 1: Recounting time passed!

Oh Ancestors, how time flies by when you are involved in the things I get into! Yet I'm one who tries to live without regret; for with my bad luck stacked against me… well. Oh how does that phrase about life go? 'The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed.' … that's the story of my life quite often. So back to the question of how someone like me who notices detail like I do, possibly lose track of time like I have lately? If someone else were in my shoes; then I would think they would have just as much trouble keeping track of time as I have. I mean, when you are fighting for your life, the life of your friends, whipping apes, etc. etc. … well you can do the figuring.

For all of those who have been here from the beginning of my recounting of my tale; you know just how mind blowing it has been thus far. Starting from the time I came to the Dragon Realm, there has always been something or someone that either demanded my attention or a problem that required me to be the fixer for! I could give more specific examples of what I'm talking about, but I feel I would be needlessly repeating myself. So, I'm apparently some kind of universal handy man for dragon kind; a marvelous ground breaking engineering hero to the moles. I don't know what to the cheetah tribe and I'm not sure if I want to know for some of them with mixed messages I get from them. So with all I've said and done, you would think my story as hit its peak and climax and so is done with all the excitement? HA HA HA HA, I can assure you that I'm not even halfway through this yet! I have yet to get to the largest climax in my story! And there are still other climatic events that occurred to me before my tale comes to a close, so many twists and turns to come!

Now then, back to my narrative where I left off last. As time is thought to be like a stream in a figurative manner, due to the fact it always flows forward and it keeps moving and flowing forward whether you want it to or not. Well… there have been many things that have changed for me and other stuff that hasn't, but such is the subject that's known as life. I guess that's what I'm trying to get across… I'm just getting philosophical as I do sometimes. It's a habit that I picked up from Master Kai; with as much time as I spent around the man, it just sort of rubbed off on me. Yet I digress, I was saying about how many things have happened and other things haven't changed… yes that's where I was. I have had little time to really look back and reflect on events of my somewhat recent past until now. I've being busy with life as it has become for me, which is rather different from the norm I'm accustom to.

Now that I'm finally able to look back on events, a great deal has happened since the battle of Warfang. A little over nine months have gone by since the apes' attack on the city. Let's see, with that in mind; from the time I got here… add the time I was in Warfang recovering and with both treks… that makes in total calculated time of me being in the dragon realm, approximately a year now I believe. Well, all I can think to say on that is what a jam packed year it has been for me! Before I had come to the dragon realm a year or so ago; I was revved up to learn more martial arts and kendo skills and that was it. That was the only real highlight of my future I had to look forward to when it came to having happiness in my life! You can say that is sad and it is, but with the life I have had I have learned to take the good things where I can get them.

Now my life has taken an entirely different path than I wouldn't have imagined possible; one that I would have said at one point is completely crazy and outright ludicrous! Although I assume you all know of what I have been doing; so I won't need to go into detail of my story of my adventures in the dragon realm previous to now. Again, I don't see reason to repeat myself at this time. At least up to the battle of Warfang that is; since that is where I left off in my tale. I still can't get my head around what I had experienced and I had been 'in the driver seat' the whole way!

Most of those I had met along the way could be divided into three separate categories of how I see them. The first would be friends; Spyro and the others like Cynder, Seth and everyone else in the group of my friends would fall into that classification. The second would be "acquaintances" or those I tolerate due to either their various faults or because I don't know them enough. The dragon guardians would be in this area and others like them. Then there is Sparx who is in a category of his own. Yet if I had to put him into one of the three it would be in the 'acquaintances' group simply because I haven't found a legitimate and justifiable reason to… have him disappear though he has gotten close, yes I will go with that for my reasoning. The last group would be enemies, this class is fairly self-explanatory; in other words, those who had tried to kill me like the silent killers and the apes.

For the friends I had made; it had been quite some explanation I had made to my before mentioned friends! Along with my fist group of friends meeting my second group of friends had been… interesting. I still remembered telling them the tale of my adventures to Spyro and everyone about my time away from them clearly as if it had happened yesterday. It had been a day after the battle of Warfang. I hadn't given the explanation the day of the battle for two reasons; I was hungry and was dead tired; so I took the time to eat and sleep. Sue me if you think that's unreasonable! For the record, I would win the argument, so better to shut up and listen to me tell this chronicle; it will do more if you do.

So anyways, I took the time to recover so that I could have my wits about me before I gave the tale of woe I had survived this time. When we had gotten together the next day, the group consisted of Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra; as well as; Lara, Tarra, Fredrick and of course myself. So overall, there were my first friends and my more recently made friends meeting one another in person for lack of more fitting terms. All of them had a right to be involved in the discussion.

-Flashback-

We were all gathered in the room that belongs to Spyro and Cynder. The room was on the third floor of the temple. Apparently the second floor is for unbounded or those without mates to live in if they don't have a place in Warfang itself. It was the larger than our rooms so it worked out better to choose theirs. All of us were there in the room; my first four friends and my new trio of friends with me being the connection that bound them together. I suppose that means I get to act as a kind of mediator of sorts… yea! The problem is I'm not good with that type of thing; I'm what some might call a 'loner'… or would it be a bachelor when Lara was concerned? Anyway, that sums up much of my problem with relationships I suck with them! … Up till a little while ago at least. It can be better said as 'and then came Spyro' and he started the change I was going through. My meeting Spyro and been a life altering and changing event! Then things kept developing from there to what they are now.

I glanced over to Spyro noting that Cynder was next to him as support in more ways than one. I guess that means, during my absence the two of them had in whatever way dragon kind does; became mates officially. It kind of explains in why this is a different room than Spyro had before and that it is bigger. Due to "becoming a pair" the couple was given a larger room to accommodate the both of them. The room was pretty much a little bigger than two single rooms put together.

Speaking of the subject of Spyro and Cynder being together… I have nothing against it whatsoever; in fact I'm happy for them. I just have a few questions on some of the more specific details that moved events to this point. For instance how did Spyro "pop the question" to Cynder? I am dying to know! I have no idea how the subject of marriage works with the dragon race, but I doubt it is in the same way that the idea goes with humans. Humans make the subject of marriage and those related to it so much more complicated than it has to be! From what I understand and have learned from others here; when a dragon and dragoness become mates… they engage in doing it. That activity is supposed to symbolize both those involved dedication to one another. Honestly I really don't see myself getting into such things in the near future, but that's just me. My life is full of surprises I don't always see coming, so who knows?

Like I said before, I fully support Spyro and Cynder in this decision that they have made to 'finally tie the knot' with one another. They are my friends and more because I do back and support them one hundred percent. Spyro and Cynder are at the age that the can make big decisions on their own; so I say let them. I am just surprised that it took them so long to announce it to others! I wonder if dragons do "proposals" in any way that humans do. And if so how do they do the action traditionally? Well I guess it doesn't really matter all that much, just the result that counts in the end. It's about dang time and more power to them I say! They both appeared to be happier now that the decision of being together was made and out of the way.

We 'sat'… it is so odd to say 'sat' as that usually implies a chair being involved. Humanistic thinking I know, but it comes from being human for the length of time I have been. However, as dragons don't have such things or have the real need of them with haunches and all, well… yeah um. Where was I? Oh yes we were sitting in a kind of circle around the room. There was a bit of an awkward silence in the room as the dragons and dragonesses stared at each other. I know that both groups of my friends are meeting one another for the first time, but this is getting extremely uncomfortable for me being in the middle of it all!

Now to the seating order as it were; Spyro sat directly across from me. He looked a great deal better than he did earlier… or at least the last time I saw him before my stay with the apes and the events that followed. Now that we were closer friends from our time in Hyrule; I suppose that my presence could have something to do with that. Yet, were I to give an honest guess, I think it was Cynder sitting next to him, is what was really helping him the most.

Now that they had 'come out of the closet' about their totally obvious feelings and relationship; they weren't wasting time showing affection without thinking about those around them. I get that when you are a 'couple' and together; such a position comes with Liberties, perks and privileges. But there is such a thing a time and a place for that for the curtesy of others. Self-restraint is still very much a good thing in my view and should be excised regularly. They had already taken some of the liberties in that on the way here… *sigh* did they have to 'French' immediately when they see each other?! I mean I understand that Spyro and Cynder worry about one another and so they were happy that the other was okay, but… never mind, not my business!

There was one of the interesting facts to note to me at least. Now that I was a dragon I was slightly bigger than Spyro and he was the biggest of the whole group. I had about two inches more in height and three with length over Spyro. It was an interesting difference what twenty inches can make. As a human I would have to crane my neck a lot of the time to talk to dragons as they are taller than me, especially the adult ones and it caused a real pain in the neck, literally! I don't have to look up as much anymore as a dragon and I can look at Spyro in the eyes, which is awesome. Okay I know two inches is still two inches and a small distance technically speaking, but I still can look over Spyro now and that's great. I'm well aware, I shouldn't brag or insinuate that fact that towering over someone else, even if it is by a mere two inches; has a certain feeling of satisfaction with it, but I won't deny such a statement either.

Yet more than anything else I was happy to see him and be able to talk to him. Not only is Spyro a good friend now, he also listens when I need to talk and that was a mercy I had sorely missed over what I learned had been three weeks. The ability to get problems and everything that occurs to me off my shoulders had been absent. No, I shouldn't say ability, but rather the need to vent my pent up emotions had been evident and the reinforcement of the need to do so. A lesson I have had to learn over and over in the year of my life! It had come in the form of the couple of outbursts that had happened to me during my time away from Spyro and Seth! This is the sad fact that is the proof of the concept; I'm unable to keep my emotions bottled up for a long period, it is something I have no control over. As the idea goes, 'you don't know how valuable something is until you are denied it!'

Now on Spyro's right side and my left was Cynder, which should be no surprise. I have… I picked up I suppose you could say during the time I have been here in the Dragon Realm; that the dragoness mated to a male dragon tends to sit on the male's right as their default spot. It's a position of honor or something along those lines. In reality, in my view; where one sits shouldn't really matter, but to dragons and dragonesses it does. My guess as to the reason, it is mostly due to dragon kind is bound by tradition; even the ones that don't make complete sense, which is a lot of those traditions. Knowing this irks me a great deal; I hate traditions that don't make sense and the explanation that gave the reason had been lost. I mean, if the reason that a tradition goes away or changes; then the tradition needs to be changed to fit the new circumstance or just dropped altogether.

Yet, enough talk on tradition; Cynder look happier than I had seen her before. I don't think that most took notice that she had normally been down or sad; she hides it well I admit. However… her body language was saying a much different message than before. I believe on what I was seeing; it's not that body language can't lie, just usually doesn't. With dragons it doesn't as far as I seen it is similar to humans in this and so I will go with what her nonverbal communication is telling me. It might be due to her past history, something to do with Spyro or something else that I have no idea about. Cynder is the kind of dragoness that has a hard time letting things that she has done go, even if the actions weren't her fault. I have met people who are like that as well and it is… kind of hard to be around them; they tend to be rather depressing.

Cynder now, was far more relaxed than I have seen her since I had met her. I'm just hoping and praying that she is in the same mood by the end of my story telling as she is currently. Other than Spyro and Seth, then Lara during my time away from Warfang; know little if any portion of my visions or the extremely weird crap that happens to me as I haven't told them much at all. And there were still things that I haven't told certain things to the new trio yet! I don't see a reason to talk about such things normally and so I keep it to myself. That habit can get me into trouble occasionally and does. So I have a hunch that some of my friends might not be very happy that I have left out those details.

To Cynder's right was Fredrick; he was calm or at least that's what he appeared to look like as my glance fell on him. Only his face showed small signs that he was worried about something. Fredrick had proven to me he was rather good at acting older than he is. The problem for him in this is that Fredrick hasn't had to fool someone like myself who is incredible at reading body language. Such a skill has countless times, proven to me its value with the many races in the Dragon Realm as it is with human beings. The ones I have met may talk differently than one another and humans would be included in this, still thus far I have seen the body language is pretty much the same between the races and so is universal for me to read.

He is youngest out of all but one of us by about two years; Cyra is the only one that isn't two years older than him as she is a year younger than the rest of us in the group and Fredrick was a year younger than her. So it is interesting that he acts our age instead of his true age. I don't know if this was a sign of more maturity or just acting of sorts. It could very well be his way of fitting in to a group. I have seen dragons are no different than humans with social needs and so have their needs to belong to a group. And the group type that Fredrick chooses is the one that is like a melting pot, that's an interesting choice.

Tarra followed Fredrick in the circle as well as being on my left. She was still glancing around the circle nervously, which wasn't very surprising for her, knowing her personality. She is shy by nature and is much more nervous than any I had met previously. I imagine she was from my first impressions, due to something in her past if what I have heard is true. Trauma is hard to accept let alone deal with for any living being! Yet I have yet to hear the story of what happened to traumatize her so much in its entirety. But her shyness was increased exponentially because of the incident that much was clear to me. I had to give Tarra credit; she was doing very well being around others she doesn't know. I have observed how Tarra acts around others at various times while I was in Carona; both while I was with her and when I wasn't. She tried to draw the least amount of attention to herself as possible, plain and simply. Or that is what I would say, but… after watching her running and hiding and doing so at a speed that makes it look like Tarra herself had just disappeared, it is hard to call it simple. Still her crying 'eep' was quite cute, I can't deny that.

Even though I had told Lara, Fredrick and her about my friends back at Warfang; it was different now. They were now meeting in close quarters for the first time, which is quite different than being told about them. Thus, Tarra was sticking to what was familiar... or more familiar and so was staying close to me as a result of this. I think she gets a sense of comfort being around me, even if it was just the sight of me. Why that is… I can't be sure, though it was interesting as it was unexpected. First, I haven't had anyone really be like this around me before. Second, in the short time of around a week that we had met; Tarra and I had become fairly good friends, at least she seems like she is okay around me now. In fact we are getting closer as of late as friends or rather Tarra is making strides to do so. It was strange for me, because as I am blunt and sarcastic; I come off as cold and distant to most. That isn't necessarily true, though the sarcastic and blunt are. The point is that most tend to avoid me because of my attitude and mannerisms.

This developing relationship hadn't gone unnoticed by Lara; and she had become growingly annoyed for whatever reason; likely jealousy, were I to guess, but I hope not. If Lara acts on that jealousy... I feel and I highly doubt things would end well for any involved. What was even more stunning; Tarra was in contact with my left side in the form of pressing herself against me, and this is by her own initiative. This was the first time she had done so and that's fine by me; I just didn't think she had it in her at the moment. I hadn't expected her to do actions like this for a little while due to her shyness and being kind of skittish. I have to admit, her side is really warm. In the future that could get to be a factor to a catfight with Lara if I were to give a prediction, who knows how that will turn out. … Hmm I don't think I should have such thoughts at this time!

On my right... was Lara, predictably of course. She had pretty much staked out that particular spot for herself... as hers unofficially! I'd say unofficially as I haven't and don't plan to acknowledge Lara's infatuation of me! Doubtless Lara did this for the same reason that Cynder was on Spyro's right. If there is one thing I have learned, it is that appearances are how the right of… possessions is judge to dragon kind, in a way. Basically if it appears like a dragon or dragoness possesses something or has ownership of someone, then it is very likely that they do. It is almost to the point that, excuse the phrase; 'possession is nine tenths of the law' or something like that! I'm not comfortable with Lara thinking she owns me, but she could be doing action to prove her point and so I will tolerate her thinking much more than her actions of the idea. Then in this current conundrum I find myself in; I have less problems with her having the spot; for now at least, as long as it kept her from assaulting me! Giving her that spot to my right had calmed her down and that was a plus in my mental standing in the subject of sanity! And my sanity had come into being severely questionable since turning back into a dragon. The voices in my head just make it hard for me to keep things in their proper perspective!

She was trying to control the urges that came from being in heat still, as it is hard to miss for me. Her body language is practically screaming at me that she wanted to jump on me; straddle my nether regions and mate right here and now. The repercussions would go to hell for all she cared! If Lara were to do that I don't think she would be thinking about, be worried or seriously have a care in hell for that matter that it would be in the full view of my friends! However… I would care as that's just beyond socially embarrassing and more horrifying than anything I have done yet! I'm what most would consider a gentleman and one who has a code of chivalry. Doing that kind of activity in front of others would be terrible enough; doing that in front of those who are my friends, just let me die and let it be over! As Lara was for the rare occasions since I have known her, holding herself back and I'm glad she can! Lara had shown good self-control by not hanging on and over me constantly, to which I am GRATEFUL for! I like her as a friend, but that is for now how I would prefer it to stay.

The difficulty for me is… I have heard that a dragoness's heat cycle can last anywhere from two, to three weeks. Lara reached day fourteen today if I calculated correctly. If this is affected by my luck in any way, shape or form, then she will have a three week cycle… that's just PEACHY! So, what is the problem in this you might ask? My complain in this, comes from the flare up of my libido, which has been clearly making its presence known to my mind. Yes, I have a sex drive like all healthy males do; that's something I'm normal in and have in common with all other guys. I just ignore my libido to the extent that an average person would question if I have a drive like that. When it comes to my libido, I take the stance of don't even let it have a chance to do anything! So I have kept it down and quiet, since the time of hell that is technically called puberty.

As I was saying, my issue is that though she may not be hanging over me, she was pressing herself against my right side and it isn't for a sense of comfort. No, the way she was pressing up against me, said she was laying claim on me and being possessive of yours truly. All the while Lara was sending covert glances at Tarra that said for her to pack off without Lara actually saying that out loud. This only reinforced the point of her being possessive of me. With the poisonous looks of that Lara is sending the future catfight wouldn't be all that long in coming. I just don't want to be between the two of them when the said catfight starts! It would be ugly; I could tell right now!

Cyra was on the right of Lara and her gaze was going between Lara and Tarra. She had an expression of curiosity as her gaze kept switching between the two dragonesses. I don't know if she knows or can guess why Lara and Tarra were acting the way they were. Whether it was Lara trying to 'get me in the sack' or that her chasing me in the aim to catch me and having her way with me. Or if I were to go with what Tarra is doing and how she had been making strides to become closer to me, in her own way. I don't know which one of the two dragonesses was worse. I couldn't tell at all if Cyra understood what was going on.

I'm not dense in the 'how' people act, though I don't always understand the 'why' the people do what they do. So I could see the developing problem I was now wedged in. These two dragonesses were fighting over me and this would keep going until it was settled completely. I doubt I would get a say in this problem in anyway; just have to suffer the effects of it. I have seen Cyra can be able to see and understand how to read a situation somewhat. Whether she did see or was just wondering what I had been dealing with, I really don't know. Even if she did, it was unlikely she could help me. I have a hunch I will be completely on my own for this. That is how things normally go for me.

Seth was next to Cyra and on Spyro's left side my right as well as the last in the circle. Like Spyro, I was happy to be able to talk to Seth because he and Spyro were ones I could talk to about anything. In short Seth and Spyro were two I could vent to and know they would listen to me while I did so. That in itself is a rather rare quality for anyone to have; still Seth is one of those who do. They are the first close friends that I have had that are close to being more than just good friends and more like Koren had been with me. I felt more at ease around Spyro and Seth, which is pretty rare for me. I avoid being noticed by others more often than not. You have avoid unnecessary problems by doing so; that's how I have lived my life up till now.

I haven't been able to afford to drop my guard if I want to live a somewhat peaceful life. That's due to me being not what one might call the most social guy, life of the party or a good people person! … No scratch that, I'm an outcast to society and most of those I was around and didn't associate with would call me a freak and a weirdo. So… I don't really know very well how to interact with others. Plus I had noticed that during the time I HADN'T been with them... things had been a truly horrible living Hell in ways that I hadn't experienced in years! I'm just surprised that he… well never mind.

Somehow in a way I had no freaking idea how to explain logically or by any other means, my bad luck is unavoidable and it striking me can't be affected by other forces. It has proven these two facts to me or it would be more accurate to say it has shoved them in my face and rubbed them in while laughing with glee. I have never been able to explain how my bad luck really works, I just can't deny that my luck does what it does and performs it well! Spyro and Seth somehow counteracted my horrendously bad luck; that had also become a proven fact as it happened multiple times, more than enough to say the effect wasn't a fluke. Confusing as this conundrum is; all I need to know is that it works and I WANT that more often! I don't care if I can't explain why them being around me somehow lessens my bad luck hitting me; I just want that effect more, DANG IT!

The atmosphere in the room was rather tense and it kind of bugged me, but I ignored that point. After taking in the atmosphere of all of those in the room I focused back on Spyro. He had locked his eyes with mine and I took that as a sign to begin my story. The question now was where I should begin in this most recent tour of hell I had been force to endure!

"Well let's see; where to begin in this?"

"How about what happened back at Hyrule after you left the record archive."

I thought for a moment on what to say for them on the experience that had followed after Hyrule. I had no more lingering doubts that I could trust all of the dragons and dragonesses in this room to believe me, yet I can't say to what extent. I can count on the point, no matter what I may say or mention; they won't judge me based upon any of it... much if at all. Knowing this doesn't make things a whole lot easier to speak about the array problems I had been required to deal with for the last three weeks. I was still having trouble accepting some of the events that had occurred. I took a deep breath and began with the vision I had under the tree.

"So you had another vision then?"

I nodded at Spyro before I answered.

"Yes indeed, it would be the fourth one so far."

I felt the others minus Spyro, Seth and Lara looking at me with surprise and a little anger. I had figured that for everyone except Spyro, Seth and Lara wouldn't be very pleased that I haven't told them about certain things. … Actually there is a lot of things I haven't told them, but I'm a very private person and so don't share things with others. I do partially blame my uncle for me developing my difficulty of connecting to others, but I still can't pin it completely on him, it is my own fault somewhat.

However, back to my dilemma I was having with my friends. Apparently by what I understand, having visions alone are highly regarded among the dragon race. Vision are so important in their culture that for those who have them, it's expected that they talk about them… openly… no less. I don't agree with such a view point in the slightest; it is an infringement upon my rights and freedoms as an individual. Although, I have seen that in the dragon realm and among the dragon kind, such freedoms and rights aren't denied, but nor are they used by anyone. So it is more accepted routine and common expectation for you to be open. In my opinion, on the other hand… um paw as was the case for me right now; disagree with such sentiments and traditions. It's up to the one who had the vision to decide that; individual rights and freedoms all the way!

Yes, this comes from likely me living as a human for most of my life. Dragons as a species I have discovered are far more trusting and aren't as secretive as I have observed thus far. The human race isn't a trusting one and that is for good reason as there are many who lie and most humans keep secrets from one another. So I don't talk about the things about myself or that happen to me naturally to anyone else. I would rather not be locked up in a 'nut house'! And if it were up to human opinion to judge my condition, they would throw me into a padded cell and throw away the key! Anyways, I still don't know the whole meaning of the visions I have seen yet! Adding the fact that I have had not one, but four visions; I was bound to receive some dirty glances for this.

"Wait you are saying that you can have visions?!"

This exclamation came from Fredrick. By what I would guess, Arkanis is the only other in Carona… actually the only other one I know other than Spyro and then there is myself that could have visions. I would surmise that the capacity to see visions is quite uncommon. Yeah for being 'special' or sticking out from others.

"You h-have had more than one?"

That was Tarra; I hadn't expected her to pitch into this conversation this early… and not at double her normal volume. However, I guess having visions is again rare enough that it would be surprising. Heck if I know why I have had these visions; it's not like I asked to have them! I didn't want them!

"Why didn't you say anything about having not just one vision, but multiple visions to us?!"

This came from Cynder and with a bit of a snap. That caused me to get a tad annoyed. What do they think I am? Some kind of fine-tuned receiving oracle that picks up the weird and freaky! My friends are asking for more information; I get and respect that. However, they were asking questions that I didn't have the answers to and then they weren't giving me time or the opportunity to answer them. I was quickly growing frustrated; I defused it by letting calm patience flow through me. I knew that this explanation with my friends would be a long and tiring one before it had started. I may feel that talking about the visions I have should be up to me, yet I know others will disagree completely with me on this view. But these were my friends and I needed to be understanding and extend the same opportunity to them.

My intuition tells me that some, if not most likely all of my friends wouldn't appreciate that I hadn't told them of the things that were happening to me. It is habitual for me to keep what happens to me to myself normally; no one has really ever cared about what happens to me. However, that is how I am and grew up as in the human world. In other words; nobody sees, nobody knows and nobody asks, I don't tell! I may have opened up to Spyro and Seth, yet I haven't done so to Cynder and Cyra. Although in my defense, I haven't really had the time to really do so yet; the same is true for my new friends as well. I have told Lara most of what has happened… just not the full details yet. Nevertheless, I have said little to Fredrick and Tarra of much of the things that had happened to me. Even though I knew this was coming; the awareness didn't make this any simpler to handle.

"Well I… I had meant to eventually… I just…"

I really meant to tell my friends in time. Still I hadn't had the time yet and I have other issues that I'm dealing with currently that take priority. I'm making excuses and they aren't helping me…

"Just what?"

Fredrick had spoken the inquiry. Well, I don't know where to start on this particular subject. There are many reasons why I don't talk about many things to others; in fact you could say the number of reasons is vast, at least more than I have the desire to count. One of the bigger ones would be I have trust issues badly! I have trouble when it comes to talking to others about my difficulties and challenges. It is something that has developed and enforced in my life throughout the years. This was becoming awkward for all of us, though mostly for me. Once again, I doubt that dragons would be able to comprehend the social behaviors or how society works for humans; it's very different and that's putting it mildly! I have had fourteen years of being in human society and it has taken a heavy toll on me having been labeled as someone different than the average person or more the outcast and freak.

"I have…"

I would state for the record that not a single person or any living sentient being for that matter, likes to admit their faults and shortcomings. After all, when was the last time you were around someone that will say one of the faults like it was nothing? No one does that kind of thing, and yet apparently in this realm it is almost expected that you don't keep secrets. Yet, putting that aside for the moment, I am not different in this instinctual preference and action. To avoid bring up or saying anything about one's own faults is a natural thing to do. Don't get me wrong, I'm not perfect! I am nowhere near that state or position!

I will confess I have faults and shortcomings; but if they don't come up, then I see no reason to talk about them. Still here and now, I'm… forced to see that the human social nuances are nonexistent. That's probably why; a lot of these things are just expected to be discussed. It is possible if human beings did discuss things like this, human society would be vastly different then it is now. However, such philosophical queries are to be answered later. In short, with how my life has gone; I'm good at dealing with others around me, but I have never really learned how to be friends with them. I have never acquired the skills needed to be friends with people for a long period of time. It had started with my uncle, continued with my so called peers of my age groups and kept going with the 'responsible adults' around me. When most are going to either ignore you or make life horrible; your legal guardian abuses you often without any other knowing. Then drastic measures are required if you are to survive long!

Due to that situation I had been in, I had developed a type of coping mechanism that had swiftly become an ironclad habit in my mannerisms. Most of what branded me as 'different' came from the odd quirks that I had. I have only said anything about the voices twice and know not to do so if I value my freedom and health. Granted… Shae had warned me not to tell anyone, but I had ignored him and paid the price. Now I know why to a better extent where those quirks come from, but I hadn't a clue most of the time while I was growing up!

It was these things that became an unfortunate problematic circumstance for me that got me labeled figuratively speaking. And humans don't deal well with those that are different… more like they drive you out or try to get rid of you. That comes from humans fearing what they don't understand and they attack what they fear. I remember the second time I mentioned that there were voices in my mind other than my own. I won't get into the first… time I shared; I don't like getting into that experience. Back to the second time, it had happened when I had gone to a counselor lady for sessions at the school for a time because of being required to go as a consequence from the fights I got into from time to time. She had been nice… at first. She had tried to make me comfortable and convince me to open up. After a time of her doing so, I finally relented as she had been different than the other adults I am often around. Oh boy, did I regret doing so! They thought I was seriously schizophrenic, which is wrong! I'm not schizophrenic! I am of a sound mind and sane! Why would anyone think otherwise? With the abuse and the rest of what happens to me; it's amazing I'm still sane, considering what I have had to endure! The voices in my mind aren't mine and they are real as another person is.

So I stopped even mentioning or bringing the subjects of the voices or anything that would present me as different up at all. I curtailed and conformed all of my visible outward actions to not draw attention or notice to me, becoming somewhat like a doll of sorts. There is just the… price of doing that; I now have difficulty opening up to others and getting close in any relationship. I constantly kept my guard up and wouldn't show any of the emotions that I felt from all the things that happen to me. Such had worked in my favor to help me survive, but it was in essence a double edged sword, because it had also stunted my abilities in social interaction.

"I have a hard time opening up to others! Okay! I always have! And the three times I have opened up to another; one ended up telling others I was crazy, I do not want to even get into what happened with the other one that had a bad reaction and then there is Master Kai! Everyone else around me either, ignored and avoided me or they shunned and abused me! So cut me a little slack please."

It was true; Master Kai had been the only one who had given me the time or surprisingly believed me. It had happened after one of the fights I had with my uncle and had the many marks to prove what he did. Master Kai had sat there and had listened to me after I had vented my feelings about my uncle. It was why I went to him to get things off my chest. He was the only one who knew that I wasn't crazy or anything of the sort with the things I told him. I have even told him about the voices in my head and it didn't faze him or at least he didn't show it in front of me. Granted I have far more voices now than I did before, but that didn't change much of the issue really, just makes it harder to deal with. Since I had gotten here I have wondered if he could have known the voices in my head could have been something more than my imagination as others would have had me thought. Even Shae's voice in my mind made me wonder, could he be a dragon that had come and gone already? I don't know if Shae is even his real name… I know very little now that I take the time to consider it.

"That's in the past Saber, you have us now and we are here for you."

I glanced over to Spyro. That's easy for him to say; not so much for me. Spyro makes letting things go sound so easy, and maybe with that mindset it is. Yet, I don't have such a mindset; I learn from experience and so the past is in that way a teacher to me. Still once again, I was amazed at Spyro's action; he was unlike any I had met before, with the one exception of Master Kai. I wish once again that I had met Spyro far earlier than I had; it would have made so much of a difference in my life. It could have been much brighter than it was now… well anyways; the past is done and can't be changed. I hung my head lower in slight shame. I may have done what I had to survive; still that didn't mean I was proud of what I had done to make it through the crap my life had thrown at me.

"Yeah, it is easy to say that; but much harder to do it. I… I am sorry. It is a habit that has formed over the years of my life. I guess it is due to that; I am usually alone. I do not do well around others when it comes to relationships. I really never learned how to make or maintain a strong relationship with others as I was normally shunned."

There was an awkward silence in the air to my reply. I cleared my throat trying to dispel the awkwardness and get the attention off the current subject and back to the previous one. I did this by continuing my tale of woe that some might dub my adventure. I mentioned that the vision took place in the same cityscape that the previous ones had and gave a short description of the cityscape itself. When I had gone through my explorations of the city with some details; I came to finding the scene of the three dragons frolicking and playing. I kept my gaze forward, not looking at Lara; since the purple dragonet I had seen was her when she was younger. I can't say if she picked up on this point, but I wasn't willing to ask right now.

When I got to my meeting with Koren, I got mixed looks from everyone. Tarra and Fredrick looked curiously at me, I assumed wanting to know more. They must have heard the name from either Lara or Arkanis. Both of them would know of Koren, Lara was our friend and Arkanis had been teaching us the basics of harnessing the elements before… Koren died and I left the Dragon Realm. Cynder and Cyra looked confused and lost by my descriptions. Spyro and Seth looked surprised as well as confused. Cynder was the first to speak.

"I have never seen or heard of a white dragon until seeing you like you are now Saber."

Well I couldn't say I didn't see where Cynder was coming from. Until I was changed into a white dragon or rather was turned back into one, I hadn't seen a white dragon or heard of the idea either. At least while I was awake that is; only in the third and fourth visions or dreams had I had even a glimpse of one. Yet through the memories I have been seeing, I have begun to get an overview and a general idea as to the reasons why no one has seen white dragons. Pretty much all of them were killed, the majority by dragons and other creatures of the realm; yet there were some that were killed by creatures that… well I didn't understand what they had been killed by, just that death had occurred. So by their deaths, they disappear along with any who knew them or remember them. The results of this of course end out being that no one ever knew of the existence of white dragons. It can be summed up in two words, 'history manipulation'.

Nevertheless there were other factors that were against white dragons that were natural. First white dragons are rare by themselves, much like purple dragons. It's just a little more so; because every time the ten generation mark passes a purple dragon or dragoness is hatched; there is a chance that a white dragon or dragoness will be hatched. It isn't a guarantee that one will be hatched, yet the possibility does exist. That is how the fact stood until this current generation as there had been two white dragons, Koren and myself. But, it could as easily be a random happenstance; who knows? Second point of interest, if I'm any kind of an example of what white dragons can do; then we are very freaking powerful baby! A power house to be sure and on par if not out doing purple dragons.

Even with those two points about white dragons, to still have no information on us? I admit it is possible for that to occur, but it is unlikely. I mean, normally rarity promote remembrance rather than forgetfulness. But, from what I have heard and seen; the idea of the matter is white dragons don't and never have existed or that is accepted fact. Which brings me back to my original suspicion; this is due mostly to manipulated circumstance. At least that's what I have come to believe with all the facts that I had seen and heard. It is the best explanation that can account for what I know and suspect. Cyra was the next to pipe up on the subject.

"You must be the first in history!"

I closed my eyes and felt my head fall slightly at hearing this. If only they knew the truth; how wrong they were?! In fact, this view alone only further proved my belief. Their assumptions were based on falsities that others had gone to great lengths to make sure were believed were seen as truth. I don't know the reasons that any would go that far to hide what was the truth, but I could only guess it was some fact or idea about white dragons, which some didn't want to be known. So I didn't blame them for not knowing of white dragons. History was against them and that's hard to go against!

The reaction of others around me other than my friends that I had seen kept adding truth to my growing theory. Most looked at me with either confusion or curiosity at the color of my scales as white naturally was unheard of. I had found out through the memories of others… likely to which the voices I kept hearing once belonged; there had been others! In fact there were implications in two different memories thus far; that there had been at one time, a great number of white dragons. Nonetheless I really couldn't say if that was true or not at the moment, they were vague and hazy due to the great length of time that had passed since the events, which the two memories came from as they were from times long ago. How long I really couldn't say very accurately.

The experiences I had seen and felt from the memories were more a testament to my point that a group had manipulated events and recorded history to erase the knowledge of white dragons all together. That was the reasons that we haven't been seen or recorded… are white dragons don't tend not to live long because others kill them while they're young. The fact that such occurrences haven't been written down is unfortunately proof that those in power were likely some who were involved in killing said white dragons. I still can't see the reasons why they would wish to kill us; it didn't make sense to me at all. What is it about white dragons that incense hatred and cause such fear in others that it would drive them to kill others? Yet like humans; dragons had given into their feelings of hatred and fear thus causing them to do things that they would normally not do. … Nevertheless, I feel like I'm missing something that should be obvious, but I can't say what or why.

"Saber are you feeling okay?"

I snapped out of my current tangent of thoughts I had been on. I set a forced smile on my face before looking over to Seth nodding. I wasn't ready to get into that particular 'can of worms' that the memories produced and implied to me. I have done enough damage to the system by which things run with dragons for the moment. If I were to talk about the lies and secrets that draconic history is built upon to get the simple picture that the current peace was made. Well from what I now knew… let's just say there would be huge repercussions just to begin with and it would be all speeding downhill from there. I see no need to make the draconic system of running things collapse… yet that is! I was still trying to understand and accept the meanings from them anyways.

"I am good, just… well never mind it is something for a later time."

"So there was another white dragon there and Asreyel was nowhere to be found?"

That came from Spyro; I nodded and I went into the details as I remembered them from the encounter. I told them how the white dragon that met me, said the three dragons I was seeing were just illusions that were showing a memory of the past. The pain that I now was realizing was myself trying to remember or reconnect to my past recollection that were still there, yet I was unable to retrieve the memories until recently. So I was just left with feelings of déjà vu. The feelings were even stronger when I saw Koren clearly for the first time after leaving the Dragon Realm. In other words my heart still remembered those I had known in the Dragon realm, but my mind couldn't recall due to the connections not being there anymore. I said I would go into what the conversation I had with Koren was about later in this story.

"It makes more sense now than it did back at that time, but like I said I will get into that later."

I then spoke about waking up and hearing the sounds of an ape attack and shortly saw apes rushing at me. I had of course tried to defend myself. Yet having been hit hard in the back of my head; it presents a difficulty in fighting back, with the loss of consciousness.

"Looking back I would guess that the monkey Exis hit the back of my head with her staff; it hurt like nothing most would believe. I thought she had fractured my skull with that hit!"

I went over the time period that I had later found out had been two weeks; where I had been forced to stay with the apes. I took in the looks of horror as I mentioned some of the things that had happened to me while I was there. Admittedly the apes had been none too nice to me, though that's a given as they hate me as much as I detest them and want me dead, preferably by their hands. The first sharp intake of breath came when I went into my first encounter with the 'ape king', though none in my audience asked questions about the encounter. I had thought they would; I mean the 'ape king' was female for goodness sake! Well, I heard much louder gasps when I recounted the night I got stabbed by knife an ape had while I had been fighting for my life against the hordes of apes.

"Are you sure you are okay after that?!"

That worried question came from Cyra and the others excluding Lara who I had told about this experience to an extent already; had looks of worry. I gave the best comforting gesture I could, but the truth is I was stabbed and that's never a good thing to happen to anyone. Lara still had an expression of worry on her face, yet there was also an underlying feel of anger from her. I had told her about getting hurt, but I hadn't said it was a stab, so I had stretched the truth… okay it was almost a lie! Something tells me that Lara wasn't pleased that I had said what I did and now that she knew what had really happened. I feel that I will have to pay a price for doing that to her. I just hope that price doesn't turn out to be hell that I pay.

"I wondered for a bit; but as you can see, I am okay now. It was terrible back at that time though. Those apes know so little about healing. I really had to wing it more than I usually do."

I got the explanation look from everyone in the circle. Once again I wonder how dragons get along without; slang, inference and using a common language. Granted there are advantages to not having multiple languages, but you miss out on the many ways you can imply and say the same idea or phrase and get across so much more meaning and understanding.

"The expression 'to wing it' is a slang inference that means to improvise in the given situation. It is another word for adaptation."

The others got the general idea from my explanation; I think they did at least. I can't always tell if my friends understand the explanations I give, since dragons don't seem to get or comprehend human references and nuances. Tarra was the next to speak.

"W-what did you do?"

Wow what an audience I have to regale my hellish adventures I had recently to! They are hanging on my words and waiting on my next sentences. Back to the matter at… paw; it would seem Tarra is getting more comfortable with Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra. That's good, though it could be that since she is next to me and has been getting closer to me on a friendship level. My continuing presence could also be the reason she is doing better. Lara was glaring daggers at me, I could feel her doing so without looking at her, due to what I said she now knew I had been not telling her the whole truth; that my injuries hadn't been that serious when I had chatted with her before. Well I have a feeling I would pay for lying later; Crappers I hate how often I'm right! This isn't going to end well, Oh Freaking Fiddlesticks!

"Um… Thankfully I had acquired some… materials to help my plight on the way while I was being carried to the 'cell' they put me in. I was amazed just how dumb AND blind the apes can be."

I gave them the simple details of 'sewing' myself up. I felt the pressure from Lara pressing up against me increase part way through the description, Tarra's contact increased as well, though nowhere near as much as Lara's. I finally lost my battle to resist looking at Lara, since I was nervous with what look I would get from her. I steeled myself before I stole a look over at Lara; I knew she would be… none too pleased with me.

Oh did I ever have to assert extreme firm mental control so that I didn't flinch in fear of the implications at the expression on her face. I knew that she wouldn't be happy for me keeping the truth from her and that's totally justified. I don't deny that it was totally and utterly wrong of me to… lie in a fashion, to Lara about the seriousness of my injuries. She had every right to be mad at me; I understand that… but… does she have to give a face that screams 'the punishment that you will receive later will make time in the lower tiers of hell feel like a vacation resort!' Why do I attract the females that seem to enjoy making my life so utterly miserable that it would make the devil himself shed a tear of joy at watching the things these females put me through?! Most of the rest in the circle looked like I had said something completely insane.

"You sewed yourself up?!"

That question came from Spyro and he hadn't shouted that, but it had been close. I focused my sight on him to read his face. Hey, you can get a great deal more from body language most of the time, than the hole that most call a mouth, plus it tends to be more truthful. Spyro was worried yes, but there was more than that. Granted they probably wouldn't understand that humans have come up with simple, yet effective methods to increase chances of a full and successful recovery from injuries, which can range from minor to critical. Said methods can be considered brutal and painful; still if it works and keeps you alive, there isn't much room to complain. The results are what is remembered most and in the end what matters.

"Spyro… you may not understand, but nonetheless humans have come up with ways to heal one another that work even if they are not the nicest or most pleasant of methods. The goal of healing of course being that the one being healed lives…"

I explained that in the case and point of 'Sewing' up a person like you would fabric is a good example. There are wounds people can get that are serious enough that difficulty in proper healing to occur on its own and the results tend not to be best. That's if you can risk a serious injury to heal by itself; most critical wounds you can't. Then there is the factor of time; the injury could get infected and get worse or you could lose more blood that you can afford to. And so if you can help the recovery process along by closing the wound and keeping it closed and stop the bleeding; so much the better.

"… And such action helps the chance the body's full and successful recovery. So in the end, it works out for the better as you are still alive."

I got confused nods of… partial understanding from all in my audience. I went on with the story with my escape from the apes. I mentioned the amusing instances of how my bad luck reversed and struck the apes, where said luck would normally hit me! I'm still surprised to border on shock and amazement about this! I am still trying to figure out how that worked the way it did; so that maybe I could contrive for such events to happen again! Imagine… being able to aim my bad luck at things and creatures! Now that would truly be one of the darkest kinds of magic; one to be reckoned with… Ah the possibilities would be endless! Anyways after escaping the valley with the apes I of course bumped into Lara, Fredrick and Tarra. I stopped in telling my tale when I caught the look of curiosity on the faces of my first friends. Spyro was the one to speak his thoughts first. I couldn't figure out what they were curious about.

"I did not know there was another dragon city."

I stopped myself from doing a pratfall at that statement from Spyro. … Is that really what they are wondering out of all the things they could wonder about?! I would've thought Spyro would have asked about Lara being a purple dragoness since purple dragons and dragonesses are so rare, but that is just me. What would I know? My first friends gave the accented agreement to Spyro's question. It would seem I will have to rethink my expectation on questions when it comes to dragons, for I'm really off it seems. Though I was pretty surprised myself actually at the time, for there to be a large city on the edge of ape controlled territory.

I would hope they don't think that I had any idea that Carona existed. Granted, that is where I lived as a dragon or more specifically a dragonet, but I didn't remember that until less than a week ago that was true. I know it is an amazing revelation that I am a dragon from the start, though even I'm shocked by the knowledge I had learned in the last two weeks. I'm really starting to wonder; do they think I am somehow somewhat omnipotent?! That's just not true nor would I ever want to be!

"Trust me; it was shocking to me as well."

I described the layout of the city to an extent, yet I was keeping it simple. After that, I got into my meeting Arkanis and some of the interesting events that followed. My first impressions of Arkanis I noted to everyone were that he reminded me of Master Kai. I didn't discuss the interesting discovery of him being one of Malefor's teachers as that wasn't my business nor for me to tell others. I gave a quick, though professional explanation of the… well, I guess you can call it a conversation of sorts. Following the said conversation; Lara departed after I had metaphorically given her, a hard slap to the face that had shattered her world as she knew it. I mentioned how I had spent most of the day chasing her down and apologizing to her.

I had no real wish or interest on sharing the chat that Lara and I had that night when I had found her. In my view and opinion; it was private conversation and so isn't for others to hear or know about but Lara and myself. I really don't want to talk about what she did at the end of our chat to anyone here. It feels like I would be admitting that Lara likes me and I do feel something for her… I just can't say what feeling at the moment. I don't know how everyone else would react. I do not, I repeat; I do NOT know nor do I want to know how they would react to her kissing me right now! I glanced over at Lara and by the softening look on her face she obviously agreed with my view on this. I hope that means she will take it easier on me later!

I paused for about a minute before I kept going with this story. I was about to take the plunge into when Lara chased me for the majority of a day and into the early evening. I had yet to really indicate or imply Lara was interested in me in having a romantic relationship. Though with her sticking so close to me you could say she is glued to me. With the place that she taken for herself; it should be rather clear that she does feel that way, even though I have clearly stated my view. I'm not interested in such a committed relationship at this time; period, simple as that. I'm not oblivious to what Lara is feeling for me; I may appear like I do, but that is me giving Lara, 'I'm not interested' message silently. However, as a friend; I don't wish to make her look like a lust crazed pervert, even if that's what she is like when she is in heat.

I want to tell the truth, yet I don't want to put Lara in a bad light per say, which the effort and work she put in to chasing and hunting me down would do just that. I have no clue how the subject of perversion is seen by dragons; for humans it's very bad and is more than simply frowned down upon! The difference between humans and dragons in this subject matter is as Arkanis put it 'increased cycles of fertility'. The dragon race has set mating seasons; the human species don't have them, though some people may act like they do. I have seen what it meant for a dragoness goes into heat actually means. It is scary to see and experience!

… Think about if human females had times they acted like that… it is a VERY scary thought! Were human females to have mating seasons and go into heat… Just imagine what things would be like if that were the case… *shudder*! If human females were to go into heat from time to time, we males would be an endangered species for many reasons! Yes, I wouldn't doubt that some males would like girls chasing them and jumping their bones. They would be the first to die out of us males! The smarter guys like myself, would come up with ways to avoid the ladies during their craze, still I fear in the end we too would be fated to fall before the females. Yet back to the point, I very much doubt that she is so clingy and possessive all the time… let me rephrase, it is more I believe and more hope that it's due to being in heat!

The chase proved to me, in a cut and dry kind of idea that Lara could be seen in such a way I didn't want to put her! It was clear that Lara had feelings of… love; I think is what one would call it. I… don't feel that feeling… she is my friend and that's good for me right now. I have learned some facts about what is involved in "mating seasons" from others, mostly dragons rather than dragonesses. From what I have seen it is similar to someone that's drunk; not in the way of alcohol drunk. However, there are some of the same symptoms, like loss of clear judgement and less inhibitions.

So I don't know how much the "heat" affects a dragoness, but I know it does affect them. So the question I need to answer is what do I say about the activity? I can't just say anything or nothing about it! Still I have no clue if such an event is common or expected from a dragoness or if Lara is just an extremely persistent dragoness instead! I mean, she had hunted me down and had tried to rape me! If I hadn't used that trick I had learned from my experience with Sarana, I would have been screwed… literally! What could I say?! Still now that I reviewed this… event I recalled a promise I had made to myself. I turned to Spyro.

"Um… Spyro, I need to apologize to you."

Spyro looked at me confused.

"Apologize? About what?"

I smiled slightly in sadness.

"Well you remember about how on our trip to Warfang, you were… having an issue that you came to me for advice?"

He thought for a full thirty seconds, before he suddenly got a look of comprehension followed by a sight blush.

"Yes I remember, but why are you apologizing?"

I sighed before I answered.

"I am apologizing because I had no idea what I was talking about or saying at that time. I now understand what you were going through back at that time. I am so sorry for what I said!"

Yes I had now realized that Cynder had very likely been in heat at that time. And she had no doubt been after Spyro during that time. The advice I had given Spyro back then… well now sounded extremely STUPID! My experience with Lara had taught me the folly of my advice back then! I wouldn't want to be given the same advice, yet I had almost been forced to eat my own words. My advice is more along the lines of a punishment nearly to the point of a life sentence! I guess I should explain as to why I just said all of that.

Well… I might as well be honest about the point on this. I took a deep steadying breath and began to give a picture of what that day had been like for me! I went with the plain facts and only those facts! It didn't paint a great picture of Lara in view of the event, but said view was from the bottom; those involved are often bias in many ways! So I can't help the perspective that I had! I jumped right in starting at coming face to face with Lara outside the temple. I didn't go into all that much of the finer detail of how Lara pursuing me went down, just the major pieces of note.

I didn't miss the other dragonesses' reactions to my tale. Tarra just had a sad smile on her face for me, which I did appreciate. I would guess she had put together what Lara had attempted to do to me that day. Cyra's breathing was irregular now; I assume from her trying not to laugh at the scene I was painting them. I'm thankful that at least she was trying to be nice to me. Cynder… well… let's just say I will have some VERY choice words for her later when I am done with this tale. She was snickering and would be laughing if Spyro wasn't glaring at her. As before I swear that my bad luck is used not only to make my life a truly horrible living hell on a regular basis; it's also used for entertainment purposes for others! Curse, reverse divine interventions and blasphemous occurrences! Yes I am talking to you God and you Satan; give me a break! This idea that my life should be some sort of show for you two and others is really sucking right now!

When I mentioned that I had used the shadow element to get away from Lara, all went silent. I have been gaining access to the elements before now granted, yet my friends here in Warfang until today couldn't figure out why. Though even with me being a dragon, that doesn't fully explain the reasons; as I was human when this started. Even I don't know why I can do many of the things I can. No one asked any questions on the finer details yet, which surprised me as I had mention a lot of strange things. I did say that I could 'phase' into shadows, which got some shocked looks from the others. It took some explaining to help my friends understand what I meant when I said 'phase' into shadows. When I had helped them get the meaning, their looks of surprise and confusion remained on their faces. That kind of answered my question I had wondered about earlier; could dragons phase into shadows? Apparently dragons don't have the ability to phase through shadows; either that or they don't understand what I'm telling them. That is entirely possible; the reactions I was getting could imply such things.

But anyway back to the story. I recounted the rest of the chase, which was pretty precise and simple. The chase had ended in the forest and fairly quickly at that as I had the advantage in that terrain. In them woods, sense of smell became less of an advantage as there is more to cover one's scent with. Because of that fact, hiding was much more doable! Okay what really happened was I found me some plants that had a different odor to them and rubbed them on myself to block my own scent. The other reason I had an advantage them woods was the trees are so thick here so flying isn't an option. When it comes to climbing, Humans will win over dragon kind most of the time, so go me! Though, to Lara's credit; she did search for me diligently, can't deny that. Still in the end I managed to evade her in the end.

I hesitated once more in my telling. I was about to get into the singular event that changed everything for me! That one experience had shattered almost all of what I knew as the truth or what I thought was solid fact! One, I had been turned into a dragon, which now feels natural to me, interestingly enough. Two, I had always been a dragon by birth and had started in the Dragon Realm. These two ideas are just a few of the things that were breaking many of my perceptions of life. I mean those two facts explained many reasons I never felt that I truly belonged with the one exception of the dojo. Yet how does one explain such an event when you can't come up with the words to describe it?

First major key piece of the event, 'the voices' themselves were an entirely different matter from the things that I had learned since then. The first time I had heard them in the glade had pushed me to the very brink of sanity! I still hear some of them pretty much constantly and they keep up a running commentary. They switch occasionally, but there is an ongoing whispering in the back of my mind. Most of the commentary I pick up is fine, although it doesn't always makes sense; as most of the voices aren't something I see as a problem with what they say. Though there are a few I worry about like I do the… dark voice in my head. I have listened to some that are really disheartening and others who are much more upbeat. I have for quite some time heard voices… I think sometime in my earlier teenage years started to hear whispers that no one else did. Most of them are likely going to go along the same principles as the ones that have whispered occasionally. I still believe that the voices belong to the owners of the memories that are now 'swimming around' in my head as well. I can't confirm that, yet I still swear that's the case. That alone is scary as well as amazing!

"… That night after I lost Lara… I found myself in the forest and was about to go back to Carona… when I was… called, I suppose you can say."

All in the circle had blank faces at my statement. I went into the situation as I remembered it; an experience like that one is something I couldn't forget! Who could forget disembodied voices speaking… no calling you? I mean I certainly don't regret following those voices nor was I against the results that came from the event. Being a dragon is wonderful and awesome! I can't say I liked or appreciate the means to get the outcome that had happened. Through this I had felt the worst pain I have ever gone through in my life! That is saying something when you take into account the horrible things that others did to me throughout my life.

"So you heard voices and went after them?!"

I looked over to Spyro who had asked this; his tone was plainly implying a more… personal question to me. That being along the line of the question being reformed as follows: 'So you heard voices, listened to them and then defied your normally logical mindset by going after them; are you CRAZY?!' I wouldn't disagree with the question. I had asked myself the same before I had followed those who had been calling me. If it hadn't been for me hearing Koren's voice; I doubt I would have gone to the glade at all.

"I would be lying if I said I did not have the same kind of argument of logic over my actions on the idea."

I continued at the point of where I came to the clearing or glade. I described the scene I came into, which as I did paint the stage, the maws of all in the circle dropped farther as I kept going. I can't blame them with what I am telling them. This sounds like a story you would expect to hear from a certified mental case patient! I mean, I was talking about how I saw and heard countless numbers of voices that came from orbs and they were speaking in a collective voice to me. Then when you add to that fact those voices somehow seemed to know me could you blame them for being confused? I certainly couldn't fault them on their reactions. If I hadn't seen and heard them I wouldn't believe this story!

I went into the facts that these 'voices' told me. I mentioned how as they spoke I would feel pain in my head and that the said pain got worse as this event went on. I asked the question that had been answered in the most unexpected way I could have ever imagined. I didn't say anything about how I had the thought of all of my time in the Dragon Realm being a divine joke of some sort. I don't think that would go over well with everyone here if they understood the idea at all! I still have little knowledge of what dragons do or know in the area and subject of religion. I don't think it is the best time to ask right now.

I kept going with my tale with the reply from those voices that shattered my understanding of life as I knew it. The fact that I had been born or hatched as I was a dragon, in the Dragon Realm and I had started out that way from the beginning. Then when you add how I had been sent away from here to earth to protect my own life from being ended. I didn't know what to think about this all and it involved me the most! So I didn't really expect that anyone here would be able to guess any better than I had tried. I still was trying to figure out the reasons that things had happened the way they had in my times of pondering. I know it was to protect me and save my life, but still it was so confusing. If such a revelation wasn't enough to send me reeling and break down what I thought I knew, then the next mind blowing statement certainly did!

"_Now you have returned. You will soon be needed to defend the dragon realm from the ancient enemy's return!"_

I have brooded on the line over and over for the possible meanings and implications to it. The times I had the opportunity to think on the subject since I had heard it; well, didn't give any real clear answers. I still have no real idea or clue what it refers to completely. The literal meaning of the phrase is fairly easy to see; there will be the need to defend the Dragon Realm against a force that will be coming, but I feel there is more to it. Still, I have no problem or anything against defending the realm, if that's what it comes to. I'll fight with my friends to defend their home and... I guess my home as well, though for some reason I still feel a little out of place here in the Dragon Realm at this moment. Nevertheless, I don't know who or what this ancient enemy even is and I don't know where to start looking for information on them! But, I feel that I should know this ancient enemy somehow, like they are something I have heard of or know instinctually; at least I get a strong feeling of unease when I think about this 'ancient enemy'.

By this point, pretty much everyone's maws had hit the floor after the things I said, figuratively speaking that is. In my defense what can I say for myself to make things any clearer; 'I am a magnet to all things weird and freaky'? It is usually the more inconceivable and strange, the more likely it will happen to me! Murphy made his law for people like me! That's my bad luck in a type of nutshell to put it as accurate as I can with the words I know! Surprisingly Lara out of all still had use of her voice.

"Saber… what were those orbs?"

I had seen the question coming when I got to this part of my tale. I had my theory on what they were, though I have my reservations on the subject of the supernatural, less so now than I did before coming back to the Dragon Realm. So, how to answer this question? …I can't just say that the orbs were spirits or ghosts! Even if that what's they were! I would be going against some of my most firm and closely held beliefs I had! It would take a huge amount of things would have to happen to force me to do that, likely a near death experience or something akin to that! I shrugged in answer. What, by the circles of hell is to say my guess is correct? Well as I see this, best to go with a wonderful policy when you forced to answer a question that you don't want to answer…

"My guess is as good as everyone else's. I really do not know."

… Answer in the vaguest way possible! No, it isn't lying to them! Like I said who is to say what I think is the right answer? Returning to the story, where my transformation had started. Recalling the pain, even in the first half of this experience was terrible; talking about it was slightly worse. A glance around the circle told me that Spyro and Seth were the only ones whose maws weren't still trying to sink at the moment. The reason that was the case or at least my guess to it was that this was similar to the third vision and so I have told Spyro and Seth something similar. I tried to reassure them, not that it did much for them in the way I did it, stupidly I might add.

"I thankfully have a tolerance to pain, but it does not mean I do not feel it."

Thinking about the line that I just spouted; it isn't really that reassuring. I'm still really new to this opening up thing and being able to confide in others. I had learned and have ingrained the habit, not to open up to others long ago; suddenly doing a complete one eighty was really difficult. I went on about how I was getting an overview of my changed appearance. I gave a brief summary of the change since I see no reason for much detail as my appearance is fairly self-explanatory as I'm sitting in front of them and they can see the results. I then continued to the second and worse half of the experience, it being the worse of the two parts of the event.

My voice fell in volume as I began the second part of what happened at the lake. I dreaded remembering this event, yet I can't forget it. When you're reminded of such an experience by reliving the memories that made up the images when you go to sleep, you can't forget! The agony is forever burned into my brain! I thought none of my friends' maws could sink lower, that didn't stop them from trying! I attempted to tell them all as accurately as I could what the voices would say, but the problem is I couldn't recall what they were saying to me anymore. There had just been too many voices shouting at the same time, walking over one another and each one saying different things. The storm of pandemonium in my mind that the voices had created at the time hadn't been coherent to me really. Then multiple that numbers, yelling and screaming all the while; disabled me of the ability of cognitive thought.

The voices were only part of the torture I was forcibly drug through! Like I had learned time after time, things can ALWAYS become worse somehow! Enter nonsensible and random images! That's when the storm of woe and turmoil descended into the free-for-all, all-you-can-eat café of torture and misery! I sot... keyword 'sot', the words to describe how my body, mind and even my soul had struggled for my living well-being. My senses had been struggling to work for me, but due to being overstimulated from all the input that was being forcefully dumped on them; they couldn't help me. Because of that case of 'cause and effect'; it was unsurprising that my senses came to a screeching halt from their predicament.

So ask yourself, can I be blamed that I couldn't talk about any of the pictures that flashed in front of my eyes?! No I can't! I can't remember any of them specifically anymore! I just get a flash of memory when the images come up in the nightmares I have. However, it is fair to say that I did mention that the images just would flash before my vision and then a second or two later there would be another in its place. The images would flash in front of my eyes or maybe in my mind; honestly, to me at the time I couldn't tell if there was any real difference which way I had seen them. It was the best way I could think of to describe what had been happening.

Now, I don't doubt my audience thought I had hit rock bottom by this point in my tale; not so as I wasn't done. The speed of the images appearing surging into my mind along with the voices screaming at me; they increased in volume as they screaming at me in my head. The torment only got worse and worse and there was no end in sight for me at that point. I paused at that moment; thinking of how to go on.

How do you tell anyone who hasn't experienced this kind of thing at this magnitude; how it feels?! The memories had been on every subject imaginable; good and bad! Yet the ones I took notice out of them the most were the painful and horrible memories. It wasn't by choice that I noticed those kinds of memories more than the others; they just for some reason screamed for my attention louder than the other memories. Perhaps, it is because I can understand them a bit better with the kind of life I have had. There aren't words that can help one understand the crushing feeling of all the memories that were being force into my mind. It had literally felt like an indescribable weight was on top of me, crushing me down!

But wait, there's more! If that pain racking feeling on raw nerves wasn't enough; combine the reactions of the voices to some of the pictures! And don't forget the point that reaction somehow cranks the level of agony up even more! Whatever the problem those voices had with the images; it only added to my difficulties with the situation. I have more than enough problems dealing with my own set of difficulties; without having to see and be drowned by the problems of others! It's a wonder and miracle that I was still sane in any way the whole time through this! I wouldn't wish such an experience as I had gone through on anyone not even my worst enemy! No, not even Sparx, though I do hate him so!

As I kept going by saying how the images came faster and the voices became louder. Okay, as firm and unyielding my mental control is and can be; it has its limits and can be overwhelmed! I can attest that when people compare chaos to a tempest tossed sea, they aren't joking! My voice was still low and my eyes had shut since I didn't have the heart to look at the faces of the dragons and dragonesses here at the moment. I didn't stop though and told my friends just how close I got to losing my mind and sanity from this event. When I got to the point I opened my maw and tried to scream or make any sound from the absolute agonizing pain that was coursing through me; I had been unable to even whimper. My body had been racked with unimaginable and indescribable anguish to the point my normal bodily functions were locking up. The pangs of woe had come so close to drowning me in the memories and losing myself entirely in their flow; mind, body and my soul. Even in this state; the memories kept coming without any end in sight!

This was a memory I wanted desperately to forget, yet that was impossible to do with this! My gasp that had been my silent harrowing scream had proven that I would be haunted by this till the day I die. This one event had gotten closer to destroying my psyche or soul, whichever you wish to call it; than any other life event! The howl I had finally been able to release was still unlike anything I thought I could produce. However, it was the testament to what this happening had done to me. I did say how I wanted the crazy experience to end; still I left out that I would even have welcomed death if it would have ended it! Not that I don't think anyone can blame me, I had seen horrors and atrocities that make the events that cause post-traumatic stress syndrome look like happy events instead of a horrible experience! Nevertheless, I don't think my friends would take it well if I basically said I had wished to die in order to be released. After I said that I let out one more roar and then blacked out I slowly opened my eyes. I had finished recounting the horrible experience; I took a moment to read the faces of everyone here. Let me tell you, it was mixed in ways I hadn't expected!

Spyro's expression was one of shock of what had happened to me and pity for the suffering that had followed. The shock was completely understandable; this calamity was unlike anything he had probably heard. I remember when Spyro told me his adventure story; he had shocked me at parts of it as well. My escapades had been… different and so I shouldn't compare our lives' events as that would be unfair to both of us. I would be shocked myself were I in his position… alas I'm not in that standing and unlikely will ever be. The pity was again something I could see the reason for; one feels for a friend that has gone through pain and wish to comfort them. I had known that Spyro wouldn't ever judge me for the loads of weird crap that occurs to me. That's one of the main reasons I'm glad he is my friend.

Cynder's face was a mixture of worry and curiosity. Worry is obviously from the description of the pain I had been in. What I had described isn't something you hear often… well, I would bet one wouldn't hear of such in a lifetime really, but you get my meaning! Curiosity was unexpected to me; be that as it may, it could be on the voices and images. I don't have a clue if that's so or if it is on how I still had my sanity in working order after my trek. The former Terror of the Skies she may be, yet she is a dragoness first, rather than an 'evil' adult dragoness in my mind! Cynder had once told me that during her time under Malefor's control; she could still think for herself, but it was much skewed. The dark master had enslaved her mind and could speak to her without being near her. So she could understand a voice in your head that isn't yours. She could understand what it can feel like to have someone or something whispering thoughts you wouldn't have normally in your head. It is and feels so wrong in ways that words can't express!

Fredrick had his maw opened slightly just staring at me. I mean I remember the two times I had shocked him like this; the first was my story in the first meeting with Arkanis. The other was when we met when I had become a dragon. But we had known each other for such a little time; it is unlikely that he would understand that weird things happen to and around me no matter where I am or the circumstance. He had heard me out and listened to my story when I had told Arkanis; this telling was far more detailed to the same story. The additional details make a vast difference in a tale in its entirety. Still we had become quick friends over the last week or so and hopefully would remain friends in the future.

Tarra's face was even more unexpected to me than the three previous! There was sorrow combined with pity which I expected; but those two emotions were alongside with a look of awe?! She was feeling sorry for me. I would think most that would believe my story after hearing my tale would feel that way, if they believed me that is. I was taken aback at her being in awe of what I had said. I still didn't know what kind of traumatic situation she has been forced to live through. However, I would surmise that my experience I had just recounted to them was worse than what she had gone through.

Granted I have a strong constitution and will and those two have saved me and kept my sanity in one piece through many hard times. Yet this event had really slammed both into an indestructible wall to fully test them and how much they could endure! So she was to my figuring probably in awe of me surviving such things. This was the first time I have received a response like that! Most people who have ever learn of my… problems and draw for the causes of them; think I'm crazy. That I should be admitted to a mental institution as quickly as possible and locked into a padded cell and left there for the rest of my life! They would say for my safety, what they mean is it's for their safety more than mine.

My gaze flicked over to Lara on my right. Lara had heard bits of this tale before when we had our 'chat' a few nights before the battle of Warfang. I doubted she had been fully listening to me at the time. The lust glazed eyes give the impression she was busy staring at me and having… other thoughts running through her mind. This recounting she had listened completely and with her full attention. She seemed to be thinking about something; of what, I have no idea and I'm not sure I want to know if she's thinking about what she has been lately right now! Lara was also rubbing my side, which is something I had recently come to be unwillingly familiar with over the last week. However, unlike the times previous, she didn't do the action to incite passion and lust, but to comfort. This is the first time I can remember that she was doing something for me that wasn't for enticing me to give into her temptations.

Yes she had been the one who had decided that I was okay and to take me to Carona. However, she had been, for majority of the time I had been around her; trying her hardest to… how to put it nicely? Um well… Oh screw it! Lara had been doing what she could to get me into the sack, slip into my bed or get me into hers! I doubt it would have mattered which bed would be used or if one was used at all! She wanted me, even if she'd had to drag me kicking and screaming the whole way to get what she wanted. I wouldn't have put it past her to try to drag me to her bed! In fact I am kind of surprised she hasn't; maybe her self-control is better than I gave her credit for? She had chased me down with the intent to rape me and she had gotten really close to doing such things to me. She took advantage of a situation that she, herself had technically caused! I could say this in many different ways, though I don't think I needed to go on to get my point across.

Cyra for one of the few times that I could recall was quiet and melancholy. Normally she would be trying to cheer me up with her various ways that she does; at least that was what I had thought she would do for me. She always had a childlike attitude and optimistic outlook. Yet she wasn't smiling and she was VERY melancholy. It was odd to me and it was a rather nerve racking thing. Actually, it was more than a little freaky to me to see her like this! I'm so used to the cheerful and upbeat Cyra; this new one is starting to be extremely uncomfortable and awkward to be around. I was looking forward to having the cheerful dragoness around me to help lighten the mood; however I doubt I would have that for a little while.

Seth like Spyro had an expression of worry and pity set on his face; most likely for similar if not for the same reasons. Still, What Seth was thinking about was something that I could only guess at. I know that Seth had come along from how he was when we first met; nonetheless I could see he had done a good deal more maturing while I had been absent. This makes me wonder what had I missed while I was gone?! If I go by the last few times I was unable in some way to be around him I missed some epic things.

An example of what I mean of 'missing something epic'; I still would have loved to see Spectra verbally abuse Terrador! Maybe I could contrive for something to happen so that she would do so again? That would require me to goad Terrador… um; you know what that's a really dumb idea at the moment! As much of a tempting tangent that one is I won't give into it! The risks verses the out coming benefits just are a tad too unbalanced and leaning to the risk end. Back to Seth, I can't blame him for such reactions as I am still reeling from the situation. It is hard to live through such things, talking about them is even more difficult.

It is nice to have such friends that are beside you when you are at one of your low points and this one was the worst I have ever been at. I honestly haven't had anyone that would do that for me that I could remember. So, comforting either didn't come or it fell to me to find a way to bring it for myself. I had friends back at the dojo; they were just not the kind that I could open up to. Master Kai is one who would listen to me and everything. Still he was more a father like figure, not a friend! He is the only reason I haven't found a way to 'bump off' my uncle for all the things he did to me over the years! Trust me, I had been sorely tempted to… listen to the voice in my head I really don't; when I had bad fights with my uncle. He wouldn't have lived very long if I had.

So, this was all new to me; it had been such a long time since I had true friends like this! Koren had been the last real genuine friend I had and that had been years ago when I was a child. So, I haven't done things like this because I had stopped opening up to others; in short I had doomed myself to being alone. However, now I was doing the things that I thought I would never ever do with anyone. I was doing my best to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I would not break down here, if I could prevent myself from doing so! Spyro cleared his throat.

"I am sure there was a reason for that to happen."

I turned to him. Okay I can see many reasons and benefits for being positive. But, in times like this I have a very hard time looking on the bright side of things! Torture is something that there is little if any bright side to! Like I have said before, I have my limitations in things; optimistic thinking is no exception! I am an optimist, not a masochist!

"Well should you ever come up with one, let me know. I still can't figure out any and I have tried."

I resumed where I had left off at the point when I had regained consciousness. I started with giving a brief summary of my state, which had been bad, though it was improving! That had been contributed from recent events. My condition was taken before I had fully remembered and processed what had happened. I told them as I had been reviewing what had happened to me that I had found there were now memories that weren't mine. Oh boy did I get a reaction from that one fact!

"Hold on! You are saying that you have memories that are not things you have experienced?!"

That came from Seth. This was another question I had expected in particular when I came to this part. It's confusing to hear of this and even more so when you are the one that has the memories that aren't yours. It had taken some time to accept that somehow memories that were foreign to me were now present in my brain. The feeling of recalling an experience that was from another was unimaginable, but now that I'm going through the idea, it is just weird. Then when you recall it from the first person position, it is unsettling in certain instances. There had been those that had been helpful to be sure. Such as the time I was learning to harness the elements as a dragon; that would be a good example of the good way in this position.

"Yes indeedly; that is what seems to have occurred. It is rather weird, but it is the truth. The thing that is odder still is that even though I have these memories that are not mine; I understand the experience as if I have lived through it. In some cases that can be… um… unsettling."

I got some weird looks with that explanation; to which I shrugged. It's not like I asked for this! I'm really freaked out by this too. Think about it for a bit; I'm a guy so it's mind boggling to remember certain situations that a guy wouldn't likely go through! One type of example of this would be experiencing an occurrence that's obviously from a memory of a dragoness! How would I know that perspective? Easily summed up in a simple yet absolutely true phrase for me; having a dragon come onto you in the romantic way is just plain wrong! Nonetheless, I have gone through that more than once already. It just gets freakier the more that you go through and all the while you experience the romantic feelings for the dragon that the dragoness had back then! It makes me increasingly glad I'm NOT gay! The more things I see in the memories, the weirder it can get. … I also have been getting the feeling that some of the older memories… at least what I can see as I can't see the complete picture, were somehow familiar. I can't say why though and it is nagging at me from the back of my mind!

Anyway, I got into my attempts of walking and my difficulties with the task. I had thought that since I could crawl, logically speaking I should be able to walk on all fours; simple logic right? Yeah, I had found out that such logic is that of an ignorant idiot within seconds after thinking it! I painted the scene that had changed since I had entered the glade. The glade had done a complete one eighty from what it had been like before. I talked about my frustration of not knowing what to do, as I hate being idol! I got a few smiles at my descriptions of my failed tries at walking and by that I mean my falls and face plants. Although, the face planting thing is nothing really that new for me so…

I was starting to honestly be glad that Sparx wasn't here to hear this! How might I know he isn't here?! That's easy; I have yet to hear any comments that show the level of stupidity that idiot has obtained! Then there is his… natural absurdly plummeting idiocy! That's very self-explanatory! It is wonderful not to have to listen to such things for the time being. He would have a field day with this material; I would never hear the end of it! That is a horrible thought in and of itself; I don't need that to become reality!

I continued by telling about my improved hearing and smelling that was displayed by me noticing the approaching dragons and dragonesses. I noted the incredible senses that I found dragons have that I had vastly underestimated; to which I got chuckles in response. I didn't mention that I had naturally picked out Lara's scent out of all the rest of the group. I skipped over that little fact and went on to how the group had found me shortly after I heard and smelled them. Yes, I now know it had been Lara whose scent had been… pleasant to my nose. She has a nice scent I will admit; I can't figure out why. But I won't be saying that out loud, especially not even to her!

I mentioned that Fredrick, Tarra and Lara had been in the group that had encountered me. I chuckled slightly as I told the others about their reactions when they found out I was the dragon they had found. I mean come on, Lara fainted… FAINTED for the ancestor's sakes! … What the?! Why am I starting to talk like those around me?! Maybe it is an effect of the voices or it is just how my brain is wired as a dragon; who knows? Anyways, Lara fainted which was to me hilarious! I guess that could be most likely summed up in a phrase; 'With my good looks women fall before me' ha ha ha ha. What I didn't mention was while I was having these kinds of humorous thoughts; I was brought back to reality by a single worrying thought! That had come in the form of imagining what Lara would do to me now that I was her ideal mate as a dragon! Oh how right I had been back then!

Telling the dragons that had found me that I was the source of the howls was okay though I left out the reasons as to why I had, I saw no need to go through the reasons since I had already told my friends here the event that had caused me to howl like I had. When I got to the point of where we had gotten back to Carona. I tried my best to describe how Lara had reacted to seeing me when she woke up, yet it is kind of hard to explain. I understand that Lara and I know each other from our childhood… dragonethood… whatever you want to call it. Still I have gaps in my memory even now… quite a few actually. I would imagine those gaps will eventually be filled at some point, can't say when. So I don't fully understand the relationship we had back then. That said her tackling me that had been followed by her sobbing between my left shoulder and neck; it was and still kind of is awkward, especially with Lara having chased me almost all day.

Then when I was asked by Fredrick why Lara was doing what she was! I think I was justified in being a tad angry. Come on, I know little about girls or females in general; let alone how relationships with them work! So what by the frozen winds of hell's ninth circle; makes him think I would even have a clue as to why Lara was crying into the crook of my neck! Tarra had attempted to help me… well she tried and failed, it is the thought that counted right? Yet Tarra did a face plant instead, the poor dragoness and the luck she has and I would know what that luck can do. Lara through all of that had still yet to listen to anything that I had said, but she hadn't done so all day anyways so that was no surprise.

I went into sparse detail about getting out of Lara's embrace. I kept my mouth shut on my opinion of how a girl crying to get their way is so unfair, since that is how things tend to go I have found. It's useless to complain about such things; little if anything changes when you do. Arkanis for my sake back at that time and few shreds of sanity remaining to me; came to my rescue and stopped Lara from going further than having her paws on me again. I talked about helping Tarra up and she mumbled about how nice I had been to her. That earned her a short glare from Lara and as quickly as it had appeared it was wiped away from her face. Why was there friction between Lara and Tarra? Um, oh yeah... me, never mind. I kept going on about how we went into our rooms in the temple.

Well after going through the situation with Lara, I got into the next… 'hard part' of my tale. I continued by saying I really didn't sleep when I had laid on the bed. I didn't mention the reason for me not getting sleep was because of the nightmares of me reliving my recent experience that would plague me over and over. I went into being 'called' or pulled to going somewhere I didn't have a clue about. I slipped out of the temple unnoticed by anyone and found myself heading to the ruins. Cyra took that moment to speak.

"There are ruins in Carona?"

Fredrick was the one to answer her.

"Yes, they are the ruins from early on in the war with Malefor when he destroyed almost all of Carona."

Tarra to my surprise was the next to speak up.

"Most o-of us are told n-not to enter the ruins, t-they are dang-gerous; that i-is what Arkanis s-says."

The others shook their heads with disbelief; I could understand why the adult dragons would say that the ruins would be dangerous. However this Q&amp;A session was triggering one of my pet peeves! This pet peeve of mine was as annoying to me as others talking about me when I'm right there as if I wasn't. The peeve is being interrupted when I am telling about an experience that others have asked to hear. Yet, I was patiently waiting for my turn to keep going with my story. I must show that I have well developed manners and wait patiently for my turn even if it isn't easy; when Lara got into this.

"Actually I heard a story about the ruins."

Am I not supposed to be the one telling the story?! … Calm down, there is no reason to get upset about this. Humor her for the moment, it may improve her mood. Oh boy, I may regret this later, but anyway this should be… I don't know whether to say interesting or boring. I could go either way at this time. Lara told her story about how years ago there had been some kind of mysterious accident in the ruins. I politely listened to her though I really wasn't paying much attention. What does this have to do with anything right now anyway?! In this incident, dragons had been trapped by some kind of monsters. This was sounding like your typical fairytale kind of story; the ones that some kind of evil monster is attacking the hero or group and the 'hero' somehow overcomes the evil. As I listen to Lara's story I was becoming extremely bored and my mind started to wonder as it does when I give it nothing to do.

Currently I had started to run through what had happened to me and Koren before he had died. I was trying to think of a nicer way to deliver the event, but was having little success. It is hard to soften the blow of the death of a dear friend, more so when they are one of the only two dear friends you have. I was still listening to the story that Lara was still telling be it halfheartedly. When particular facts of what she was talking about began to pop out to me; my mind sharpened its attention. The story that she was telling was beginning to sound familiar in a fashion. I started to see correlations between the stories I was listening to and the event I had been going over in my head. There were way too many similarities to be a coincidence and the number was increasing as I continued to listen!

The questions I had asked myself earlier of how history was manipulated so no one would know became clear in a flash of understanding. I contained my shock and horror, but they quickly turned to rage and animosity as I realized the truth and that was much harder to keep others from seeing. The story Lara was telling wasn't just similar to what had occurred to Koren and me before I was sent away from the Dragon Realm. It was an account of the same event! I had been wrong in the assumption that records of white dragons didn't exist. They did, just not in the form I had thought or expected. The records of white dragons were in the form of the stories like the one I was currently listening to.

It was the explanation given to cover up what really happened! The major difference between the story and the truth was that the so called 'monsters' were white dragons like myself and Koren! The wrongly named 'heroic' dragons were the ones that were trying to kill me and had killed Koren! If that wasn't insulting enough; those same dragons that would kill innocent dragonets were raised on a pedestal for these 'acts of bravery' which in reality were murder! So that meant the event that happened that night had been recorded in a way, just in a way that warped the truth of the event to a stinking load of CRAP! The true purpose of these 'heroes', of course had been to kill me and Koren and I still don't know WHY?!

It was taking most of my self-control not to snap and make my rage vocal! I wanted to screech of how this story was a horrible lie; to deny the fabrication I was hearing that was told to deceive everyone else of what the real intention had been. This was all to cover up the murder of Koren and the attempt on me! And they were praised for it! How dare they! I wouldn't let it stand! No I would make sure the truth came to light, if it is the last thing I do!

When Lara got to saying that the 'monster' had given its final roar that signal its defeat; I snapped. That was the final straw! Draconic tradition can go crashing to a blazing hell for all I care! I won't let Koren's final moments be remembered as 'a monster defeated'! I could not and cannot let Koren's final act of saving my life be tarnished by lies! I couldn't stay quiet any more after hearing this lie! This was just wrong and the horrible stabbing pain in my heart left me with not even a shred of doubt that this was wrong! I had meant to just say it in a normal tone, yet after hearing the last line of the story I could do nothing but bellow out my outrage!

"That story is all a lie! That is NOT what happened!"

There was silence and all eyes were on me now. It was time to correct history to what's the real truth and not the tailored story that was told! I went on with the truth; that the story was nothing more than a big fat lie to glorify killing Koren and trying to bump me off as well.

"That story is a lie! The so called monsters and heroic dragons are only called that to cover up the truth!"

I was angry! No, I was livid with fury at hearing such a story! It made the pain of losing Koren hurt more than my own near death does. He had died to save me! Yet this story made him appear a monster and I wouldn't have it! He was a hero, a dear and cherished friend and I will correct anyone who says otherwise; alive or dead! Spyro was the one to respond to me.

"Saber calm down. What do you mean the story is a lie? If the monsters and heroic dragons were something else we know; why hide the truth of what they are like you say the story does?"

I took a deep shuttering breath. They wouldn't know or understand the wrongs that this story and I wouldn't doubt others were told to cover up the crimes committed! My first assumptions that the dragon race was completely different had just been proven wrong; they were more like human beings than I thought. I hate to say it was clear now how the ones in power had made sure that white dragons never were known to exist. As the saying goes, 'history is written by the victor and not the defeated' and so was true in this as well. It was likely that not only dragons were involved in doing this, but I don't know who else to pin the responsibility to at the moment. History had been manipulated to say that white dragons like myself, were nothing but a myth at most and if at all possible the knowledge of white dragons were sent to oblivion! They had labeled us as 'monster' instead to justify getting rid of us. We 'monsters' were slain by 'heroes' which were the very ones that labeled us evil monsters; so simple yet so WRONG! Those 'heroes' are the evil monsters far more than we were!

"Spyro the reason that these 'monsters' appear every now and then is to make sure no one knows what they really were. Others makeup stories like this one to justify themselves!"

I was having a really hard time keeping my anger under control! Lara was the next to ask me a question.

"What are you talking about?"

My anger vanished for a moment as I took in what Lara had said. I stared at Lara with incredulity. I know she isn't as shallow as to be so ignorant to think Koren and I simply vanished into thin air! She had to wonder and question what had happened to us when we didn't come around after that night. I wonder now what she was told about the disappearance of Koren and me. Most likely she was lied to, but what would she have believed? I might as well ask then.

"… Lara what were you told when you asked about Koren and me?!"

Lara looked downcast. By the look on her face, she had definitely asked about us; though what she had been told had hurt, if the expression on her face right now was saying anything. What possible lie could she have been fed to her to drop the subject of her two best friends? She took a deep breath before she replied.

"The elders said you had gotten sick and died."

… What kind of lame a** excuse is that?! That's the excuse those murdering fear-bound idiots use to get rid of their guilt of what they did! That's A LOAD OF DRAGON DUNG! Hearing this set alight my anger anew and only further fueled my rage and fury. Lara wasn't to blame; it was those who had lied to her that were at fault! Could a single person blame me for getting like this? No, no one can! This wasn't just insulting; this was plain evil in what is close to its purest form!

"How lame can one get?! That is how they cover up what they did!"

I was back to bellowing. Everyone looked at me in shock and utter confusion. Unfortunately I had by now, been partially blinded by my fury and rage over learning the whole truth. It took me a couple minutes to calm down enough to regain a modicum of my previously firm composure. Then after gathering and organizing my thoughts, before I spoke in a shaky voice that anger was still evident in.

"One of those so called 'monsters' is in reality sitting right here in this room. Or if you want to be blunter; I am one of those that are labeled as a 'monster'! That is what some call white dragons; it is also used as an excuse for others to kill us! Is that plain enough for everyone here to understand?!"

The horrific silence continued on at my statement. I took another moment to regain my composure completely and then sighed. I was hard pressed to keep even a partial lid on my emotions that were coursing through me right now. I was enraged; first of course about others trying to kill me. Second was that those who had tried to kill me and had ended Koren's life had gotten away with it and paid no consequences whatsoever! But what was irking me so much was that I really didn't know the reason why Koren and I were assaulted to begin with! Granted the overall reason is that I'm a white dragon, still that's not really a valid reason, just a crappy excuse! To have the sole reason of having a vendetta against someone, be that they are what they are is sheer evil at its worst! I can't change what I was born as or that I was born! The sadder thing in this is that I was by no means the first to suffer this fate for the basic same reasons and identical excuse being used.

"I am sorry; I should not bellow. It is just that I am not the first for 'this' kind of story to occur to. Most of the said monsters that come around during those ten generations would fit under such a category as I do."

I went through what happened that night; it was the short version, but it got the point across. When I told them about nailing the blue dragon with the beam of light from my maw, all were in awe. I admit I was proud of what I had accomplished, even if I don't remember how I pulled it off. I will find out at some point how to do that again and then; oh… how cool will that be?! It served that blue dragon right for trying to kill me; I wouldn't shed a tear on him! All my friends' maws had hit the floor; I had impressed them with what I had been able to do!

"Wait… you shot light from your maw?!"

That came from Seth, I nodded. If I had hands with fingers I would have been rubbing them together in modest satisfaction and pride. I always strive to be humble and modest; Master Kai has constantly taught me to be so. Arrogance is an enemy of the martial arts and will always be! Yet you have to admit; that a dragonet beating an adult dragon isn't something that happens often.

"You better believe it! I sent that dragon flying a fourth of the distance across the ruins with that shot at the very least. I haven't mentioned nearly stripping him of the majority of his scales and injuring him good as well. All of that when I was only five years old; I even amaze myself at times!"

I didn't mention that I still have no idea how I was able to shoot light from my maw at that time, but that will be a task for me to find out how. Cynder was the next one to speak.

"But that is not possible! Light is not an element that dragons or dragonesses can use!"

I shrugged at her declaration. I had the same query when I had seen my younger self blast the blue dragon. Nevertheless, it's possible that white dragons can do things that other dragons can't. Why not being able to use elements that others aren't able to?! I had done it once; that proved that the light element does exist and is usable by a dragon. Perhaps it was a unique ability to white dragons? Who is to say?

"That may be normally true and for the most part, I would say the same. Yet apparently in my case at least, that does not hold true."

I resumed the tale. I felt pain in my heart as I was telling them about Koren's condition and following death; all to save me. I felt a change in Lara's breathing as she was still leaning up against me. I took a quick glance over at her to see quiet tears falling from her eyes. I could understand how she felt; in the end Koren had proven to be a true friend by making the ultimate sacrifice for me. Knowing this didn't help me not wonder how I had heard his voice the two times I did. Logic and common sense would dictate that such a thing as hearing Koren's voice isn't possible. Yet the same could be said of hearing voices and having memories of others and no one could convince me otherwise that I hadn't heard those voices and have the memories of others!

I kept going after I had finished the last memory I had in the Dragon Realm before going to earth. It was then I brought back up the conversation I had with Koren in the fourth vision. I still didn't get how whatever power had sent me to earth from the Dragon Realm could have 'locked' away my memories from me. None of the others seem to know either; most of them were just trying to figure out how anything could send me to a different place from the Dragon Realm. Not that I didn't find such a feat of sending someone from one world to another nothing short of astounding! Science certainly had never gotten close to doing anything like that!

I continued with the interesting exchange on the dais. I got confused looks with the conversation with Asreyel. I still went on talking through the confusion of my friends though. I went on about how I figured out why Asreyel was so infuriating to me as he reminded me of how I had once been before I had changed to the person I am now. Still with the line that he had shot back at me:

"_Is that supposed to be insulting or something? I can assure you that memory isn't the only one of being shunned. I can show you more if you prefer. So I very much doubt you could insult me in a way I would care about."_

The conversation with Asreyel didn't faze him in the slightest! Hell that arrogant punk had taken it in stride! He brought back to mind a few hard headed bullies I had to deal with in school. I had broken them… eventually; given enough time to work on them. Something told me Asreyel would take far longer than any other I have dealt with. Oh how I would still love and thoroughly enjoy finding a way to shatter that mental wall Asreyel seems to have! Taking him down a notch would really help raise my morale!

Where did I leave off in my story? Oh yes, I was heading back to the temple so as to not spring my luck to strike me while I was in the ruins. I got a strong explanation look when I mentioned the idea of 'luck buildup'. I should have figured that I would need to explain what 'luck buildup' is and how it works.

"Well, sorry I guess I should have known I would need to explain 'luck buildup'. Um simply put, my luck tends to hit me on a fairly regular basis. If my luck does not, then it begins to buildup and the longer it does the harder my luck will hit me when it is released. It had been over a week maybe two; so I was long overdue for a dose of bad luck! I did not want that dose to be administered while I was in the ruins."

I got to the point where I got back to the temple and got back to my bed, though I didn't sleep as I kept reliving they memory I had seen that night. I didn't tell them of the instance I remembered about the festival that my luck had hit me hard. It's funny looking back on it now, but I don't know how they would take it, or if they would even understand any of the subject matter that made it even the small bit funny now. I wouldn't like to really find out at the current moment.

Anyway, I continued on with the… incident that happened that next morning. When I began to tell about the situation I found Tarra in; Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra looked over at her and Tarra blushed. I got the attention back on me by recounting my luck buildup release. I gave a VERY brief summary of the… problem I had with my back and Lara fixing it. It had felt… embarrassing at that time, with the pull of emotions I had been in! I didn't mention the way that Asreyel would comment or what his comments he gave were. Then I went into going to Arkanis and then the dragons for help for the fight at Warfang.

I completely skipped over the time Lara and I had our talk as again I feel it was a private thing and I wasn't going to share it. I skimmed over my activities of the next five days that I was using in preparation for the battle at Warfang. Then I gave a short excerpt of the battle itself, the fights with the monkeys, pretty much up to the point that we reunited. Yes, I thoroughly enjoyed personally whooping each of the four silent killers on a one on one basis! With each of them I had done different things, but it hadn't been any less satisfying to do to them!

-Flashback end-

Of course Spyro and the others had questions for me on some of the specific details, yet it was easy to answer most of them. There were a couple of questions that I couldn't answer, for I don't know of a way to answer that they would understand. A good example would be; 'what are the voices'? I have no idea how to answer that! I really can't imagine saying 'they are the voices of those who have died' would go over very well, nor would I think, 'the voices are those who have passed' as they identified themselves as would be any better.

Anyway, over these last nine to ten months things had settled into a fairly stable and good routine, which I wasn't complaining about. I finally get some extended quiet time for once since I came to the Dragon Realm. I like and wish for such times to come into my life, but rarely do I get them, due to many different reasons contributing to that. Put simply, when you have a non-dull life like mine, learn to appreciate such times when they happen for they aren't common.

Why, might such times not be common you ask?

Well one of the more recent reasons that has been added to the list of problems; can be summed up in one word, Lara. Now don't get me wrong; she has improved a great deal in giving me time and personal space during these months especially when she isn't in heat. Yet she still shows me that she is interested in me as a potential mate for herself in her own various ways. When I say she still shows an interest, I mean she sticks close to me and other somewhat more subtle actions. She wasn't as clingy as when her mating cycle was affecting her THANK GOODNESS! Lara is, still undeniably bold and persistence. The problem with this standing situation is she isn't the only one that's doing so, Tarra is too!

In fact another reason for my life's current waves of discontent is Tarra. She had taken steps to get closer to me over the months, which Lara had been trying to prevent and stop. But, against Lara's efforts; Tarra has really warmed up to me for reasons I can only guess. Maybe it's that we have the same kind of luck or something else. I don't know what it is! I'm not against being friends with her, but like Lara I'm not interested at this time at being more than friends like both dragonesses are. Though, I'm surprised and amazed at the difference in Tarra when she came into starting HER mating cycle. I don't know which of the two dragonesses is worse?!

-Flashback 7 months ago-

I had decided for the day to go down to the lower tier and work on an idea I had recently to improve my tools of protection and persuasion. To coin a phrase in this kind of idea with one minor change, 'Robin… to the blacksmith's!' The moles had welcomed me at any time I came to the smithy. Actually, they had become very interested in my 'ideas and innovations' I came up with. Some of them went as far as to often assistance during the time I would work on a project as much to see and learn the techniques and methods I used as for anything else, especially the younger moles. I had been working on designs for a whip as of late. Since the battle of Warfang I had seen the uses that such a tool would have. As I would be in the Dragon Realm for a long while if what those voices had said is anything to go by, I might as well go the whole distance and prepare for the worst of the worst. So I worked on coming up with ways to make such an idea practical. I have an amazing imagination that I will employ in this; said ideas could very well save my life. So since I will be here for the long haul, I might as well prepare for it; whatever that long haul may be.

I was in my draconic form at the moment as it had become nicely comfortable, though I would turn into a human when I got to the smithy as I would need the dexterity that human hands have over dragon paws. I was in the musings of my mind, so I was less aware of the world around me. Knowing that you can't blame me when I jumped at hearing a voice speaking to me; I hadn't expected it at all let alone the individual that the voice had belonged to.

"Hello Saber, where are you going today?"

On instinct, I jumped about a foot into the air at the sound of the voice. When I got back to the ground, I spun around to find myself face to face with Tarra. … And she was smiling at me sweetly?! … That's… different! I slowed down my rapid breathing at the surprise that had gotten my heart pumping so hard. This is a natural exercise I would do with martial arts a lot. I may not be easy to surprise or scare, but it can be done and with nerves as keen and sharp as mine, I give off a very strong reaction when someone does manage to take me by surprise. I hadn't expected to see Tarra here… or really at all today, but things do happen. … What's confusing me is that, she didn't stutter at all. Granted, she has gotten better around me, but not out in public yet! However, Tarra had just spoken in a clear and audible voice… and again... her voice sounds musical. Maybe this is an odd happenstance? … Yeah I doubt that; odd happenstance doesn't happen to me very often; like a fifty percent chance in a blue moon. In other words slimmer than slim! I might just be over thinking this situation, can't say. I shook my head slightly and then smiled back at Tarra.

"Oh… hey Tarra, I did not know you were there. It was almost like you were waiting for me or something… never mind. Where am I going right this moment? Well I was planning to spend time at the smithy with the moles. Why do you ask?"

Tarra continued to smile in that sweetly way at me at my reply. This was different for her; it is kind of making me wonder what is going on. Granted she smiles at me and everything; there is just something off about this that I can't put my talon on. I noticed that she was tracing her left forepaw against the ground in the act of being shy. Now that's what I have come to expect from Tarra, still even this action is somehow unlike her usual way of doing things. Don't get the wrong idea; I have liked how we have become closer as friends over the last few months. It is wonderful to talk to her without her stuttering or mumbling much though she still does somewhat in public. Actually I discovered that Tarra has a very beautiful voice. But, she has been sticking closer than usual the past couple of days. I wonder if she… no that's just wrong and dumb! There is no way that can be the case right now. I mean I wouldn't doubt she has cycles as she is a dragoness and I can't help but admit that with Lara, there was an immense change. But with Tarra, I find it hard to believe she would be THAT different!

"Well, I was wondering if you were free. Maybe you could show me around Warfang more."

Okay… I didn't see that one coming. I had shown her around Warfang a couple of times already; maybe she has somewhat a bad memory for city layouts? Well, I don't see an issue with showing Tarra around. Plus with the face she is giving me… I don't think I will be able to say no; she is just too cute at the moment! I mean the whip I plan to build can wait for now; I didn't see a reason to have the whip done today or in the very near future, so why not? An easy and quiet day would be nice for a change of pace. I'm still kind of suspicious of her behavior. Yet I could just be seeing things that aren't there. Being around Lara while she had been in heat; I had quickly developed a secondary sense to note odd behavior more than I would have previously, in order to have a little warning on what was coming! It could be over sensitive at times though.

"Um… sure if you like; where do you want to go first?"

Tarra looked happy at my answer and came to walk beside me on my right. I shrugged off my previous thoughts, dismissing them as me being paranoid of dragonesses lately. I need to relax, easier said than done. I don't do relaxation well; it takes time and effort to get to the point I can really relax. We started down to the ground level tier and went around the market area. There was a great deal of activity in the market as the harvest of the summer had just occurred; so there was a lot of new crops and such. Many merchants had come to Warfang and were selling their wares. Yet, through all of this, I had a growing feeling of unease nagging in me the longer this went on. There was something off from the norm in this activity; I just can't say or place what it is exactly. Perhaps I am a little skittish in relationships still… okay I am skittish in relationships because I have so little experience in them. But, my sense of paranoia has saved my life and sanity more than enough for me to trust that there is a reason for me to wonder if it flares up much like my danger sense.

We went to a few different shops and even had lunch, which included fresh produce that was amazing. It was nice to take things easy every now and then; even I have to say that, though many would say I'm a workaholic. Still the feeling of something not seeming to be right or normal wouldn't leave my mind. I mean granted, showing Tarra around is nothing bad or anything I consider troublesome; I was having fun with this, especially seeing Tarra smile with happiness. My heart would skip a beat each time that I saw her smile in that way! Fun as it is; I just couldn't shake off the feeling of discontent and missing normalcy. You can call me crazy, but I swear that Tarra is somehow not acting like she normally does; it is just so subtle I can't identify the difference. I just can't put my finger… um talon on it and it was bugging me. I was still walking around with Tarra all the while trying to figure out what was different unobtrusively; the thoughts that I had a little while ago came back to the forefront of my mind. I was about to dismiss those thoughts once again as foolishness, when a shout was heard.

"HOW DARE YOU, TRAMP!"

I froze; I would know that voice anywhere! Its owner put me through things I don't want to go through again right now or see myself having an interest in anytime soon in the future! I turned to see Fredrick and… Lara; both of them were staring at Tarra and me. Lara's face made me flinch visibly with apprehension. Lara was livid with rage! The weird thing was that rage wasn't directed at me; but at Tarra, which didn't make any sense to me. Lara and Tarra are the best of friends… normally; not so much right now though. The look in Lara's eyes said quite the opposite as it happens. She wanted to rip Tarra apart at the current moment. I don't have a clue as to why and I am having no luck on figuring out the reason she wanted to do that right now. I may be kind of dim when it comes to the subject of the female's thought processes and reasoning, however logic no matter how odd or twisted it can be still will have a reason for the actions taken! Logic is all about the cause and effect standpoint. Fredrick had stepped in front of Lara trying to calm her down, though he wasn't having any success on doing so.

Lara was beginning to cause a scene with her having a temper tantrum. I simply don't understand this. Lara had seen Tarra and me together before and didn't react like this at all. I have to be missing something in this situation. I look over at Tarra, in hopes of understanding what the issue for this quickly degrading scene was. I figuratively felt my maw drop to the cobble stone street like a rock at seeing Tarra giggling and… sticking her tongue out at Lara! WHAT THE HELL! … Oh my… My danger sense is tingling! I have a really, REALLY bad feeling that this series of events is doomed to end in a fight. If nothing is done to change the atmosphere FAST, than that is a definite nightmare come true! Still, why is it that the one that gets to fix crap like this, has to be me?! I know I shouldn't ask it… but, how could this get worse then it is now?

Tarra took a few paces to come closer until she was standing directly next me. While she did this I was watching Lara with worry and then Tarra began to rub the underside of my jawline, right where my neck connects to my head with her cheek. I had to say Tarra's scales felt different than Lara's… the texture was different. I really can't put into words better than that. The feeling was… pleasant. Anyway, back to the heart of the matter; there is the answer to my previous asked question. (sigh) Prompt as I have come to expect from my terrible bad luck. Thank you, both of you from above and below for watching me for your own entertainment; I hope you both are enjoying the SHOW! It is at times like this that my life and the complications just make things, oh so much harder.

Lara wasn't taking Tarra's action well at all! In fact Tarra's action seemed to drive Lara's rage to new heights. Fredrick was literally holding a struggling Lara from launching herself at Tarra. Tarra on the other paw just smiled and giggled at Lara's reaction as she stopped rubbing my jawline to lick my cheek then continued her caresses to my jawline just with her snout in an affectionate fashion! I was too confused at the moment to really resist or do much at all about Tarra's actions.

"What is your problem Lara~? Jealous that Saber's with me rather than you?"

It took a couple of seconds for me to gather my thoughts before the facts hit me and registered… Wait don't tell me… Tarra is in HEAT! I had the thought she could be, she is a dragoness after all. But, I had hoped that wasn't the case right now! That explains a great deal of the oddities and why Lara is acting the way she is. By what I understand after a conversation with Spectra and Solara; Dragonesses can tell or detect when another dragoness is in heat. They said things that inferred the idea of guarding and protecting their potential mate or something along those lines. Still I had been right on the money about Tarra being in heat, I shouldn't doubt my intuition; it tends to be right ninety freaking nine percent of the time! I know that dragonesses change in ways that one can't completely predict; but it would be nice and courteous for them to give us guys a break and not fight over us or in this case ME! However, when females are in heat, it varies from dragoness to dragoness; so I guess that is kind of impossible to get any really clear warning.

Lara is an extreme example of the changes that dragonesses go through during their mating cycles. Hmm, I had been wondering why Tarra seemed so confident in herself when she was around so many others; it's so out of place for her. Then there is the point that I have shown her around a couple of times now, so she should know her way around by now. However, that was never the purpose was it?! Nooooo, it was to get me alone with her and specifically away from Lara! It should have been completely obvious not too long after she asked me to go around with her; now that I look at this situation! Oh Tarra can be shrewd when she has opportunity and puts forth effort! I will need to watch out for myself in the future around her and Lara; this just is like a powder keg waiting to explode! Yea for damage control!

-End of flashback-

I get the idea, that dragonesses have difficulty controlling themselves when they are in heat! Recent practical experience has taught me well in this with the time I have been in the Dragon Realm. Both Lara and Tarra have been… expressing their interest in the subject of a mate and their mate being me. Lara had been doing so since Carona in a rather up front and blunt way. Where Tarra had expressed her interest shortly after arriving at Warfang; she took a different and more subtle tact to try to catch my attention. In fact whenever they are in the same room as of late they seem to only glare at one another. I hope I won't end up being the cause of their friendship getting strained badly.

They may not fight openly… yet, though there had been a few close calls! It usually starts building when the both of them are in the same room and I'm also there too. Hell it had almost happened right there during Tarra's first mating cycle around me and I was smack dab in the center of it; in the middle of the street no less with an audience! In fact I'm amazed that the two dragonesses hadn't begun the catfight right then and there!

Thank goodness for all of our sakes, especially those of us involved; Spectra and Solara had happened to be passing by and had put a stop to the looming skirmish! I have been forced to quickly realize that dragonesses in heat have a much harder time controlling their… desires. It's not like there drunk, but it's not as far off the general idea as one might imagine! I would know what being around someone who is drunk is like! Thank you uncle for the years of the unintentional lessons you taught me about the horrible evils and effects of alcohol! Nevertheless I can say that the dragonesses I have seen in heat aren't all that much different from drunken people.

Lara and Tarra issue with each other involved me and it is very strenuous, let me tell you. The only way I see a possible end to this is choosing one of them and disappointing the other that would likely come with consequences that I really don't want to deal with right now. The time of both of them for their next cycle is still a couple of months away for Lara and around two months after that for Tarra. Dragonesses' mating cycles, seem to come on six month circuits as I have observed. … Lara's second mating season was worse than the first one I had to endure and yes that's possible!

My saving grace I had come up with a temporary solution in the middle of Lara's mating cycle; I came up with a way to avoid them and I accomplished this by leaving Warfang and not return for three weeks! In reality I went and stayed with the cheetah tribe and thankfully for me I have gotten on much friendlier terms with the cheetahs by now. So I had a habit of staying with them during those times for all future mating cycles until I find a way to deal with the issue. It was really fun as it happens; much like a hunting trip of sorts! It is just not with other humans or dragons, but with cheetahs. I have learned a great deal from the cheetah tribes during my stay with them. It may not be a perfect system, but it does work for the point of me avoiding the two dragonesses when they're in heat for now! Avoidance is a wonderful way to deal with this particular problem and so is the best policy for the time being. Still Lara and Tarra had shown that they were still very interested in me and didn't show any signs that would be changing anytime in the near future!

I had been shocked the Tarra hadn't backed down to Lara and continued to show that she also had an interest in me as a mate. Tarra who is normally not really that forward with others; during her mating cycle shown that her normal mannerisms do a near one eighty; so where she is normally quiet and reserved goes to confident and will show what she wants. She just does so in a less noticeable ways I learned than Lara does when she is in heat. Lara and Tarra were both in a competition of a type which is for my attention and my interest on one of them for a mate. This competition between the two of them was getting to be very tiring for me and was wearing me down.

With those two going to great lengths to fetch my attention; you would think that with those two that there is no way that my life can get worse! Ha ha ha, I have learned to never ever ask such a silly and utterly stupid question a long time ago! My bad luck is too prompt and seemingly malicious to not answer such a question; even when I don't ask it. In other words I don't really want to know, yet my bad luck shoves the answer down my throat anyways!

This time around, the answer to the previously mentioned question came in a very particular form; that was… Sarana! Where do I even start with the array of troubles I have with that dragoness?! Yes, she comes with her own set of problems and troubles she causes me! The last time she got her paws on me was a preview as to what kind of problems I should expect! Lara and Tarra combined are easier to deal with than Sarana was on the way to Hyrule! The things she had done to me when I was human were horrible and unspeakable! You would think, with that view in mind that there is nothing that Sarana could do that would be somehow even worse; would you?

Oh… I have a feeling anyone would be surprised what can be done when given the right motivation. I have yet to find out what she would actually do to me when she finally gets a hold of me with her paws. Most likely following catching me; she tows me away and then I have no idea nor do I want to find out! I will be kicking and screaming bloody murder the whole way at the top of my lungs, if that is what it takes to keep out of her clutches so help me! Of course she had been… ecstatic that I had become a dragon… actually let me back up and start at the point she discovered the fact I was a dragon.

-Flashback around three months ago-

"I don't see much of a difference between the way you are now and how you were before."

Ah, there is the familiar pulsing vein on my forehead and the surge of annoyance to that voice! I see he hasn't changed in the slightest! It figures, this is HIM we're talking about after all! I shouldn't get my hopes or expectations up with him; it is a waste of time and effort. Yet I hadn't been looking forward to seeing the light bulb with wings again; in fact I had been dreading it in a way. When IC learned of some of the facts of what had transpired to me while I had been away; I would never live it down with the Ghastly Gossip. I spun around to face the nemesis of my logical mind, the bane of my sanity, Sparx the dragonfly.

"I do not recall ever asking for your opinion or even caring what you think, you black hole to all things logical and sane!"

Sparx huffed at my reply. Typical IC, I am able now to predict your actions with unerring accuracy, yet I wish I couldn't. There was going to be a change in this relationship, I swear! I would apologize to Spyro for the things I would do to IC later!

"A pity you came back it was nice and quiet."

That little yellow son of a… you still are unwise enough to insult me I see. You think you'll not suffer the consequences for such an action! FOR SHAME! No chance in HELL of that! Oh the things I have contemplated of doing to you IC. Now that I have had the time to think about them, the only thing left to decide is which idea I enact first!

Lara was next to me looking from me to Sparx with confusion. Funny enough Sparx had yet to notice my companion even though she was staring at him in confusion. The idiot probably is mistaking Lara for Spyro, them both being purple and all. Stupid is as stupid does and all of that I suppose in this case.

"Saber who is that?"

I turned to Lara with surprise. I know I have told her about Sparx before; several different times as I recall. I glanced back to the endless windbag to see a welcome sight. Sparx seemed to be at a loss for words, which was very rare for him. I raised a paw and pointed to Sparx as I answered Lara.

"That thing; would be the dragonfly I told you about. The light bulb with wings, the ghastly gossip, the endless windbag, the incessant chatterbox or IC is what I call him for short. Feel free to use whichever of those names fits your pleasure to call him? His name is technically is Sparx, but I see no reason to call him by his name when the other names that I just stated, fit him far better."

"Hey I resent that!"

I faced Sparx and smirked. I have missed taunting him so much! There is just a joy unlike any other I get when I one up IC! Chalk one up for me baby!

"I am sure you do, but as I recall you brought this upon yourself. So IC, I think you need to be put back in line; since you apparently have had free reign to do as you please while I was gone. I am mmmmore than willing to do so. Now then, to the business of such actions, Barbecuing or Deep Fat Frying; which of those two activities is your preference?"

"Neither of those."

"That is not an acceptable answer you light bulb with wings! I would say for you to note; that I will hunt you down to enact one of these on you whether you like it or not. So running will not help you! If anything, it means I get to choose which activity we do! If you have a problem with my services that you get; then you should not have annoyed me so much!"

Sparx visibly gulped.

"So pick your poison ya punk! I haven't got all day for you to decide!"

I giggled maliciously. Sparx zoomed off after I said that and giggled. Well I'll have the joy of hunting him down later. If he thinks he can escape me; then he is in for a surprise. I will show him the skills I have learned from most recent escapades. After IC zoomed off, I along with Lara resumed our journey at a walking pace to the lower tier. I had been going to meet Seth who was waiting for his sister. Spectra had been traveling or something like that; Seth hadn't really been that specific on what she was doing on her said travels.

Lara had met up with me on my way before I had bumped into IC. I was a bit wary of her at the moment; I think she was due for another mating cycle sometime soon; if what Cynder had told me was correct about the timing of the cycle. I now know that I get six month periods of not needing to worry about the dragonesses going into heat. Actually more like two months then a little less than four months for that; that's because Tarra's mating cycle is about two months after Lara's. I mean she looked and seemed fine for the moment, so I wasn't too worried yet. Anyway, Lara and I headed down to the gates of Warfang to meet up with Seth. We arrived at the square in front of the gates; I was looking around trying to spot Seth. I spotted him after a few minutes of looking and walked over to him with Lara a step behind me.

"Hey Seth, finally found you! Sorry that I am a little late. I was delayed by IC."

Seth turned to the sound of my voice and smiled. His smile faltered for a second slightly when he saw Lara. The morning after telling my tale I had taken Seth and Spyro aside and discussed and explained my… issue with Lara. Both had said they would help me as they could. Spyro would be a tad more help than Seth as Spyro has a bit more experience in this area than Seth, but it is the thought that counts, right?

"Hi Saber, just glad you made it down here. … Good morning Lara."

Lara nodded and replied in kind to Seth. Both my original friends and newly made friends from Carona were getting along with one another, there were just some rough areas still. I was about to try to smooth thing over between the two when an icy cold shiver shot down my spine. I instantly froze; I haven't had a danger signal like this for a while… months now that I think about it! I am dreading what is about to happen; my bad luck had been fairly regular lately; I haven't had any luck buildup. So nothing big should happen right now, but with my luck as it is; it isn't always completely predictable. Things had been fairly quiet for a while now, though it seems that was about to come to an end; if this danger signal is anything to go by then that said end was nigh! I doubt it will be good for me at all!

"Ah Seth, there was no need for you to come meet me here in the square before the gate."

The three of us turned our heads to see Spectra approaching us. As I gazed at Spectra, I was a little confused for a moment. Spectra wouldn't set off my danger sense at the magnitude it had just gone off at… not anymore at least that I would expect. So then if it wasn't Spectra, then the source had to been somewhere close. Well while Seth was greeting Spectra and Lara was staring at her; I glanced around trying to find the cause of my danger sense going off. My gaze stopped at a spot a little beyond Spectra. I felt my heart speed up with ice cold fear flowing through my veins. I was trying my best not to shake at what I saw! Behind Spectra, a little distance was a certain grey dragoness I had hoped never ever to see anytime soon again in the future! The cause of my danger sense going off at the level it did was plain and had proven my dread justified and verified!

Apparently Spectra on her travels had stopped by to see Sarana likely on her way back to Warfang from wherever she had gone to. I know that Spectra is friends with Sarana, but does mean Spectra has to bring her here?! I… I don't want to go through any of that again! I have enough on my plate to deal with. I need Sarana's 'affections' as much as need the bubonic plague or I think it is also known as the black plague too… Oh hell, I had a horrible thought; what if Sarana and Lara double team me?! NOOOOOOO! I wouldn't survive that in any STABLE mental state!

While I was panicking internally, Sarana was at the same time glancing around in curiosity; assumingly at the changes that had happened. I was attempting to quell the panic within me, yet as vivid memories of what Sarana had done to me previously flashed through my mind; I failed miserably. However I didn't let my internal struggle be seen outwardly.

Through the waves of panic, I had a thought… an epiphany if you will. Sarana shouldn't know I have become a dragon, if Spectra hasn't said anything to her and I am praying on hands and knees she didn't! In other words, Sarana shouldn't know it is me that is in front of her! Everyone I have met, figured out I was myself by recognizing the sound of my voice as it didn't change when I was a dragon or human. I should be safe if I keep my mouth shut completely and not do anything that will tip her off it is me. I can't shake and tremble while I am around her; as much as my body might want to do so; it only seemed to incense her to keep going as I recall. I SHALL NOT ALLOW MY BODY TO DO THAT! I haven't forgotten any of the things she did to me; there is no way I can! I had nightmares about those horrible experiences up till I got to Carona; … then the subjects of my nightmares drastically changed due to endless new material the memories provided me that were legions worse than Sarana's administrations. Yet I only have problems with the memories when I am sleeping or at least trying to. Still that doesn't mean I want her to torture me again! I need a break during the day from the horrors I see at night!

Once again I asserted my amazing mental discipline and I forced myself not to shake and put up a front of being calm and collected, even though I wasn't in any way. Anyone looking at me would think I hadn't a care in the world! That's exactly what I want others to see and believe! Seth glanced at me and gave me a look of slight pity; he knew how I could be around Sarana, as he had been there after the time she had tortured me. Said dragoness came up and faced Spectra.

"So did anyone ever find that human Saber? I liked him, we had such fun together. He knew how to show a dragoness a fun time!"

FUN she says! A GOOD time she says! I neither know what or where she had been seeing at the time she had tortured me, nor do I want to know really. Sarana had been the only one having fun in those activities! As to showing her a good time, never again! I value my health and sanity too highly to even risk attempting taking such things she had done again! It is surprising that I'm the first one that she asks about, though I don't take that as a complement; if anything it means that she misses what she considers her favorite toy! I just kept silent. I repeated the mantra 'keep quiet and she won't know it's you' in my head as if my life depended on it! In a way and for my day time life it did depend on Sarana not knowing I was right in front of her as a dragon! Unfortunately for me; my luck would have none of that! Sarana noticed me and looked at me with surprise. Crap! I'm so dead!

"What the?! Is he a white dragon?! I didn't think there were scales of that color."

Did… did I just get a Miracle?! Maybe I'm not in as much trouble as I thought I was yet! Oh how silly of me! For me to expect that I would be getting out of this; not a chance of that happening. Divine intervention doesn't work in miraculous ways for me; I instead get the reverse! The reason for that is that I'm too much a magnet for horrible random CRAP! I know that I should accept that Sarana would be torturing me soon enough and just get it over and done with. Yet I wasn't willing to give up that easily and would keep trying the hardest I can to get out of this situation! It was at this time Lara had started to growl soft and low in Sarana's direction. No, please don't Lara; for my sake please, don't do that to Sarana! But Sarana heard the growl and she looked over at Lara with confusion and annoyance.

"What is your problem? Who are you anyway? You are a purple dragoness? So you are not Spyro."

Seth came to my aid and spoke up as I was still keeping my maw clamped tight shut. I was trying not to hyperventilate as the icy cold panic that was flowing through me was on the rise. In my current standing, things were bad for me at the start and were speedily getting worse! My perfect plan of getting out of being found out by Sarana is currently being blown to hell by Lara!

"Her name is Lara. Sarana…"

Lara interrupted Seth.

"So you are Sarana?!"

"Yes, what is it to you?"

I knew it was going to go bad when these two met, but not this catastrophic! Of course Lara would see Sarana as some sort of rival; why I have no clue? Sarana is not someone I want to be around even if you paid me to be! Again females are strange creatures to me and I don't think I will ever fully understand them. I desperately looked around for a way out of this dire situation; I needed to bail out of this ASAP before things got much worse! I don't dare ask how that is possible, because I DON'T want to know!

I caught Spectra's eyes, hoping for help in this and saw a look of pity for me. I felt the blood drain from my face almost instantly after I got that look from Spectra. Though I would bet none would see any difference in the color of my face while I'm a dragon, the white scales and all; can't get any paler. No, sh-she wouldn't, Spectra wouldn't do that to me! My breathing which I had managed to have kept calm up till now was becoming uneven as the panic was spreading through me and kept getting stronger ever second. Spectra had been there when Sarana had shown that she had a liking for me. When I say she took a liking to me, it was in reality being used as her new favorite toy! My body began to ever so slightly shake; I couldn't stop it much longer. I was becoming more than afraid now. My mind started a very dangerous spiral of thoughts of spending time without choice or parole with Sarana.

Spectra wouldn't sentence me to the idea akin to public torture that precedes execution, would she?! I don't deserve that type of treatment! I know that I was losing my mental control, yet my mind was clouded by fear and terror, so give me a break! The mental control that remained to me was breaking quickly; I was barely hanging on to what I still had! I needed to calm down. I was overthinking this; that was all! Remember keep quiet and Sarana will not know I'm here. I looked over to Spectra again in hopes that what I had seen moments ago had been my imagination playing some kind of cruel sick game with me.

To my fast growing horror; I saw Spectra turning to Sarana. My eyes went widen at her action and the fear that had been rising in me spiked. If this is a game, then I don't want to play it anymore! This wasn't a game to me; this was SERIOUS BUSINESS! SHE WAS GOING TO RAT ME THE HELL OUT! The spiral of destructive thought my brain had been racing through went into a plummeting nosedive! Now my mind was diving down; was out of control and unable to pull up out of it. Before I could stop myself I blurted out words in panic!

"NO SPECTRA DON'T DO IT!"

There was… well not dead silence per say, as there were others all around us, but just those present here had gone quiet; you understand the hole, you can call a grave I had just dug myself. All eyes were on me now due to my outburst. DAMN IT! I just served as my own judge, jury and executionerrrr! I sentenced myself to something that will make death a mercy! Sarana now had her sight glued to me. She had recognized my voice, no doubt about that. Yet it seems my current draconic form was confusing her. After a minute passed a wide grin spread across her face as she continued to look at me. Well this isn't the way I envisioned I would die. I guess what comes to mind right now was 'goodbye cruel world'. So the final question of my life remains, to whom do I get to blame and instill my wrath upon?! Will it be The Man Upstairs or The Foolish One Beneath?! Will it be heaven that falls this day or will it be the day of judgment and reckoning for hell?! In any event I will be stirring up things and making waves unlike anything that have been seen before, I swear I will! I will make them rule the day they left me to this fate!

Things seemed to move in slow motion, which made it so much worse! I saw Sarana coming towards me. I felt the first powerful shot of adrenaline; the wonderful substance living creatures' bodies produce in times of need and in the occurrences of emergencies, hit me. If this wasn't an emergency, I don't know what is! If ever there was a time I needed that substance, it was NOW! I began to move to try to get out of the way; when a purple object collided with Sarana. I stare in utter shock at the sight of Lara on top of Sarana using paw, talon, and tail blade to subdue the dragoness. Sarana took a couple of seconds to start to fight back against her attacker.

Well I hadn't seen this resulting outcome; not that I was going to complain. Lara had just saved me from a fate I didn't want in the slightest! Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seth with his maw matching mine; being dropped in sheer shock and amazement! Spectra strode forward at the two fighting dragonesses with an air of authority.

"Both of you stop this immediately!"

Neither Lara nor Sarana appeared to have heard Spectra as they were too focused on one another. If anything, Spectra's order acted as the green light for the two dragonesses to start the banter and really get this fight going! Well I might as well act as the announcer for this fight then.

'Ahem… Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this catfight/chick fight match of the century on this fine day. In the blue corner; the champion, the dragoness with a steel vice grip, the Grey Terror Sarana! *Unseen audience cheering!* And in the red corner; the challenger, the tireless and unrelenting dragoness, the Purple Nightmare Lara! *More cheering!* Now the moment you've all been waiting for… LLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEE!'

"What is your problem?!"

'It's the grey terror first from the get go! She starts this fight with a demanding the Nightmare's reasons as she tries to hold down the challenger!'

"I will not let you get your paws on him!"

'Oh and what a counter! The purple nightmare ignores her opponent's words, but instead just gives her demands while she lays down a swipe-down with her forepaws! Ladies and gentlemen this is a grueling fight from the start! It appears the champion may be in trouble!'

"I do not know what you are talking about!"

'The grey terror seems confused by the purple nightmare, but… oh wait... what's this?! The terror has thrown the challenger off with an excellent use of the hind legs! The terror quickly takes initiative and jumps on top of the purple nightmare! Oh my how the tables have turned on our challenger! What a Chick fight this is people! The one thing that is clear in this fight is the winner will give the loser a show-lacking they will never forget!'

…

Sorry, I lost myself in the moment and really got into the fight, ha ha ha. Anyways by this point; groups of dragons, moles and some cheetahs had gathered around the square and were now watching the catfight. I mean how could they not watch?! Lara and Sarana were clawing and hitting each other without a care that they had an audience! Actually I would assume the two dragonesses haven't even noticed that they had an audience. Both dragonesses were far too focused on each other at the moment! They were seriously out to kill each other, or at least hurt and maim one another at a bare minimum before they were forced to stop.

A catfight on its own is hard not to watch it as it happens and unfolds. After all watching girls fighting is always worth watching, but when it turns into a catfight; niceties are thrown out the window and they resort to fighting dirty! Today I'm seeing firsthand what "fighting dirty" entails with dragonesses and let me tell you, it isn't any better than human females do! However, this one is the type of chick fight that you can accurately compare to a train wreck; you don't want to stare, but you just can't look away! It was as Seth and I were watching this that I heard a voice from behind me.

"What is going on?"

I glanced back to find the voice belonged to Spyro and he wasn't alone. Spyro was accompanied by Cynder, Cyra, Ruben and Solara. Oh my, I have a feeling that this is going to get interesting in more ways than one; ha ha wee. I still haven't forgotten that Spectra and Solara had been the one to stop Lara and Tarra from fighting earlier, yet that was before the fight had actually started. This fight was already going full throttle and neither side is likely to slow down, nor shows signs of surrendering in the near future! I turned back to the fight, though I did take the time to answer Spyro.

"Oh well, just a catfight of amazing proportions; other than that nothing much."

I said this in a calm matter of fact tone. It isn't like I haven't seen a catfight or anything. They happened every now and again back at the dojo; so I have seen my fair share of girls fighting one another for whatever reasons they use to excuse their motive for a fight. You see, when guys fight, the reasons are usually upfront, easy to see and are understandable. When girls fight, unlike guys they go into the said fight with the intent beyond just settling differences, normally from the start. It feels really different when you are the reason that the fight is happening; it makes it a little more… well more!

"What are you taking about? What is a catfight?"

I had a double take at Spyro's last question as it was kind of shocking to me. Spyro doesn't know what a catfight is?! These kinds of fights must not happen in public often. Dragonesses must keep this kind of thing out of the view of dragons; that's nice to note. Females act nice in front of the males in the dragon species, while behind their backs they are not; at least when it comes to laying claim on a male dragon for a mate is concerned. I used my right forepaw to wave Spyro forward to come to my right side. When he had come to be beside me, I placed my forepaw on the back of Spyro's head and guided him by turning his head so that he couldn't miss the scene that was the catfight between Lara and Sarana. On seeing this, his maw promptly dropped in shock. It would seem that my original assumption of Spyro never seeing a catfight before was right on the money; that meant this was his first! What a catfight to be his first to see and from the front row no less! Oh Spyro is in for a treat!

-End of Flashback-

Well the catfight had ended in a 'draw' if that's the way you want to put it nicely. If you want to be technical about it, the four female guardians had put a stop to it. It took two guardians on each dragoness to finally separate them. Yet they had adequate time to do; maiming, harm and all kinds of injuries to one another before the said separation occurred. I was kind of bummed at the ending of the fight! The fight had just beginning to get even better; Ah nuts… anyways. The results of the catfight were as follows; Lara spent two weeks in the healer wing, along with Sarana, who spent four weeks there. The reason of the difference between the stays of the two dragonesses was Sarana had to be tied down and watched a good deal of the time to make sure she stayed in the healer wing to recover. Lara waited and did what she was told by the healer dragons and she was released at the end of the two weeks. Sarana spent almost four weeks in the healer wing; mostly due to her struggling that hindered her body healing.

As for me that gave me a much needed break from the two, which I was happy about! I look back and realize that by the timing of the event that Lara had been starting her mating cycle and was in heat. That fact had effectively contributed to the catfight and well… never mind, not a subject I see a reason to get into. Hence the reason I had decided to take a personal "trip" while those two were in the healer wing. That is when I had found my excellent method of avoiding the two… actually now likely three dragonesses during their mating cycles. Can I get a "HUNTING TRIP" anyone!

It had come up as I had left those two in their beds and I had come across the cheetah Hunter. When I had told him of my… dilemma; he suggested I leave Warfang for a few weeks so that I wasn't around them and they weren't around me. I still wonder why I had never thought of that idea; it was so simple yet pure genius! Well back to the point, Hunter had shown me the way to one of the villages of the cheetah tribe; thankfully not the one that Chief Prowless was in charge of and I spent two weeks there in peace and quiet, without dragonesses trying to jump my bones via assault tactics.

Within these nine months or so I have gotten into a routine that is nice… not exactly comfortable to the point that I could completely relax, but manageable and doable; that's what counts! Yet knowing how my life goes, that is bound to change sooner or later. I have fourteen years of experience to back that statement! Even though I have become or turned back to being a dragon, that doesn't affect my luck or my knack of attracting trouble by any means!

**A/n**

**That is the first chapter. I know it was LONG, but there were lots of things to cover in this chapter! The poll will be open until chapter two. HOWEVER, understand I have pretty much decided who I will go with. It will take a HUGE amount to change my choice; don't let me stop you from trying to your opinion known. The choice will be made clear at the end of Chapter two. For those who don't want to listen to my elaboration of what things, feel free to review! All beyond this point is my explanation and my comments to reviews. So stop reading here if you have no interest.**

**Now there were three basic points that I was asked about over the last chapters in part one of the white dragon chronicles. These are as follows:**

**1.** **The conversation, retelling of and explanation of Saber's adventure away from Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Cyra.**

**2.** **Tarra's heat cycle and how Lara may take it**

**3.** **How Sarana would react when she found out Saber had become a dragon**

**The first point was the one many asked me to do and that is why it takes up a great deal of the chapter. Still please keep in mind it is summarizing eight chapters along with Saber's thoughts on things that he learned during the events. Plus there are the reactions to his story by Spyro and Co.**

**The second point… well I knew even when I was asked to do a scene or section on Tarra's heat cycle that it would be very different that Lara's cycle. Lara and Tarra are completely different dragonesses so, it should be expected that the way they act during the heat of their mating cycles will vary accordingly. That doesn't mean that they won't be in competition with one another for Sabers attention.**

**The third point, I had many ask me to write about this subject; not as many as point number one, but still a lot asked me to write this scene. So I hope I did it justice and answered the challenge satisfactory.**

**Vulpimaru**

Well as you probably know and as I have stated that will be settled next chapter. But I am glad you are not a guess anymore. I hope you continue reading the story.

**Keyblader Zen**

I agree that Lara isn't insane. I don't see her that way; she is just… aggressive, yes that is a better way of putting it. However I hope that is the impression I gave in this chapter. I said that most dragons see Lara as an object because I think that is how Spyro is seen; he is the 'heroic purple dragon' and not Spyro himself. So I think Lara would be in a very similar position as him being a purple dragoness. For Saber's mental state… I am surprised he isn't certifiably nuts with what he goes through! His life is not ideal but as he does he takes things as they come.

**1dchouseman**

Lara not taking Saber being with another? If her reaction to Tarra during her mating cycle wasn't a hint to how she would take it; I don't know how I could make it any clearer! As to Saber chasing Lara… um Saber has problems with relationships if that wasn't made clear by now so I doubt he would chase her.

**Crow the Dragon**

Thank you, I am glad you like my story. Tarra's past is a subject I will get into latter in this part. Tarra is however clingy, just not in the exact same way that Lara is; if that didn't show.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

I am glad you liked my last chapter and hope you liked part one now that I went through revising and enriching it. I hope this part wasn't too much or too long for your taste. I seriously thought about splitting this into two chapters, but decided against it due to I want chapter two to start the story moving forward in the plot. And don't worry humor will abound in this part as well.


	2. 2 Strained Feelings

White Dragon 2-2 

**A/n**

… **I'm starting to wonder just how much I will be eating my words by the end of this revision. I don't know anymore! I feel I did more a rewrite of this chapter than a grammatical revision. I mean, this chapter went from being 22k word count to over 27k; that's a big increase! All I ask is that you read and enjoy what I have taken the time to do in this chapter. So without further crap from me, on with the show! **

Chapter 2: Strained Feelings

-Present time: slightly after dawn-

I had awakened a little after sunrise as I normally did. I stretched in my bed and doing this brought the point home of how much of a growth spurt I had in the last nine months since being a dragon became more a norm. I mean after the battle of Warfang I had been about seven feet three inches in height and eight feet six inches in length. Now I was at a respectable ten feet one inches tall and twelve feet three inches long. I didn't tower over adult dragons and dragonesses yet, but I certainly have a sizable margin over most if not all in my age group. Yes, everyone grew in the nine months that had gone by; still none had had the same growth spurt as I did! I grew and average of three to four feet where most got a little less than a foot in height and a little more than a foot in length.

But back to where I had left off; the reason that I wake up at this time is a habit from martial arts training and doing it for years. Since Martial arts have been one of the few good things I have in my life… well yeah, I don't think I need to say more. A lesson that encouraged this habit to become so strong that I haven't needed an alarm for many years and can be said in a phrase; the phrase is as follows, 'early to rise gets the best equipment to use'! Plus, even though I didn't need more motivation really; I got one on one time with Master Kai in the early morning! I would do many things to get that! Here, I get time where others aren't gawking at me, which is very nice.

However, I was no longer awakening early just due to the habit developed from practicing the fighting arts. Now with the nightmares I have that are influenced by the memories that aren't mine waking me up as well. Many of those nightmarish memories I see, shake me to my very soul! Let's just say, it's bad enough having a few near death experiences personally myself, one somewhat recently; so, I could do without these new memories adding to the mix thank you! But no, I get to have nightmares where I get to not just see someone dying… oh no, I get a front row seat by viewing and feeling the event through the first person's point of view of the dragon or dragoness that such events have occurred to! It is a miracle I am still of a sound mind… or maybe I am crazy and just can't see or admit it. … Hmm I would have to say probably not crazy so, sound mind it is!

Anyways returning to the previous topic, if I were to say that I have gotten a good night's sleep in the last nine months; I would be lying through my teeth and I don't do that. To experience death is just a part of the mix and a somewhat common one with the nightmares. The majority of those memories I see are okay and I have little problem with the things I see and relive, but there are those that are horrible to watch from the first person's position, which makes what I have suffered through, look like very little compared to theirs.

Now then, where was I? Ah yes, I had just finished my morning routines in the fighting arts. Many would say that now that I am a dragon; I should forget such things. Ha ha ha, how silly of them to say that! I have been doing morning martial arts along with kendo routines for twelve years religiously and haven't missed a day that I can remember. And when I say religiously, I mean to the point that I would shame a priest's religious attendance to mass every Sunday. In other words, I have been doing this for so long; I don't see any reason to stop now! Martial arts have helped me keep my sanity over the years of my life and I won't slack off! I fear if I did, I would really lose my mind! Then, my bad luck was enough of a reason to keep up on practicing martial arts alone. It isn't a matter of life and death… most of the time, but it is not as far from the idea as one might imagine in my case.

Actually, since I gotten to the dragon realm my bad luck has changed to an extent. It hasn't hit me as often, yet when it does strike me; it's even more efficient than it has ever been looking back. That's all the more reason to keep up the morning routine before dealing with my luck does become a matter of life and death! Especially since I have a long haul to endure here! Who knows what I will face in the future?! I need to have as many ways and options to work with as I can possible get to aid in my continual survival! In order to accomplish this task, the more skills and abilities; the better chance I have of making it through what is to come.

After I had finished my morning routine, the next thing on my agenda for the mornings, was a new addition to my normal daily habits; that being going to the dragon temple's library. … I would first like to state, that I am no bookworm or one who can be called a nerd or geek. Yes, I like reading a good book or two every now and then, but I'm not fanatical like some are about it. Yet, I am by no means an idiot either to think there is no need to read books. I have always strived to keep a good balance between the book smarts and the street smarts. Yet that's not the reason I am at the library every morning as of late. So then, the question of why I go to the library would be asked by others. My logic of this action is this; the voices along with the images I had heard and seen at the time when I had been turned back into a dragon and those since then, they haven't stopped telling and showing information to me.

The "ancient enemy" as they are referred to; is a force to be taken seriously! The danger they pose was made perfectly clear from the memories and what facts I already had on the group. Should I underestimate them, there is a VERY high possibility that I won't live to have another chance against them. I want and needed to prepare the best I can to do just that, or I might as well kiss the life I have goodbye here and now. So to increase the chances and percentile that represents the likelihood of me still breathing and living, I needed more facts and information on this group and soon! I decided to start off my attempt to find information on the ancient enemy; I would come to the temple library every morning. And that's why I now have made it a habit and a part of my routine. Hey, the more information I have on them, the better standing I will hopefully have, right? That is my theory and method; that's what I am going to do!

This idea in its entirety may be sound to a point. My… problem if you will is where theory is normally a supposition based upon principles in order to explain something; that doesn't always translate well into the application. Method of application is usually the attempt to test ones theory however, as many others before me in history have found out; theory based on observation and not testing isn't necessarily the best way to go the majority of the time. Me trying to acquire more information on the ancient enemy is a prime case study of this rule or law if you will; allow me to proceed to elaborate my point.

My theory is, if have more information of my opponent; then I would have high likelihood of being able to survive an encounter with them when I do meet one or more of them. That is my goal and planned proposition of reaching said goal. So the first thing to do of course, would be to find and get more fact on the ancient enemy and what better place to get knowledge then from a library, right? I thought this was going to be a piece of simple delicious cake; finally a task I won't have to exhaust a large amount of effort completing. … Oh boy was I wrong, by now I should know better than to jinx, curse or doom myself to eat my own words and thoughts followed by me usually choking on them; yet I still do it from time to time. The task of gathering material I was in need of had turned out to be much more involved and difficult than I had expected when I had been in the theory and planning stage.

The biggest stumbling block I have been facing in this crusade of mine is this; though I'm a dragon now, that didn't change all that many things for me. In other words and more to the truth and point of the problem, I still can't read draconic script or whatever those scribbles or chicken scratches that dragons call writing. The complication is the same with any other language of the races of the Dragon Realm. I can't make out or understand a single gosh darn character of any of it! It all looks like gibberish to me! I have been searching for the only exception to those languages, which is that odd language that no one else can read, whatever that one is called... "Ancient Script" I think Salena called it. However, I haven't found any books that are written in that language and I have been looking fervently.

So even as discouraging as my attempts are thus far, I'm not willing to give up! My life is at stake so; you better believe this gives me a drive that will get me to take this more seriously than almost everything else that I have in my life! I mean, you certainly can't call me a genius, but staring at pages with markings I don't comprehend for long periods of time, seems… I don't know, rather… no, utterly pointless to me… unless I want to fry brain cells from sheer boredom. Staring at them won't help me understand what is recorded in the books. That's why I skim over books now rather than stare at these books written in languages I don't understand, in hopes of glimpsing something I can understand.

Nevertheless, it isn't like it would really help if I could read draconic script or any of the other languages anyways. I only know this group by the label of the 'ancient enemy' and that doesn't ring any bells with the stuff I have heard from listening to others. Meaning it's likely that none know anything about them, to which I would bet a ludicrous sum of currency that they have a hand in doing. This leaves me with little idea where to start looking for any clues or facts on this ancient enemy. That leaves me, on square two with a lot to know and do before I can move forward. I grant you, that's better than being back on square one, though not by all that much.

I do have some small bits of information on this group, though it isn't much to work with as it leaves a slew of variables as unanswered mysteries. The few bits of data I do have on them; were from seeing the memories in my head now, usually in the form of nightmares. This enemy, whatever they actually were; was… well evil to be sure, from the events and circumstances that they had been responsible for bringing about. And I have a feeling there are a great many things that they are to be credited for in draconic history, even if the memories only tell of a few of them. The enemy was cunning and shrewd to an extreme; one could even say they are meticulously malicious to those they… either didn't like, which was as far as I could tell pretty much everyone or those they considered a threat to whatever they were working towards. I would likely fall under the latter more than the former, but I doubt that's really the issue. In fact, the more that I learned the more this group worried me! I could see signs that metaphorically screamed danger and destruction from the actions of the ancient enemy! I needed more information pronto; it was a long shot and it was very unlikely that my search would turn up anything, but I had to try something!

The headache I was having was, with the memories that gave me the few and limited facts I had; those facts were very hard to confirm as either 'truth or crap' due to the view, perception and unsaid understanding of the original owners of those memories. The unsaid understanding came I assume from the 'culture' of its owner and the time they lived; which doesn't exactly help me as I have little clue what the culture was like in the dragon realm before I got here and I still have trouble with the current one!

However, just because I can't confirm something doesn't mean I should discount it. After dreaming about the memories for a time; I now, more than ever believe that the memories belong to others that have already lived and passed away. The experiences are too real to be something fabricated by someone or some other force, let alone my mind! … I know my mind can come up with some insane ideas given time and me letting go of the restraining leash I keep on it most of the time, but even it has limitations as to how crazy those ideas can be! I have even started to be able to recognize some of the memories of a couple of individuals as if I knew the dragon or dragoness as a friend or someone in a similar position. Many of the memories were quite informative on several subjects I have been curious about. Such things like; how some traditions that dragon kind has started and by what circumstances and why some of those traditions are still around while others are not. Or why the guardians were even put in place at all, just to name a few. There are even a couple of memories on the ancient enemy, which is how I have the facts I do.

The few facts that I have been able to glean were from some of those memories that belonged to those voices from the far distant past. This group or 'the enemy' as they are referred to as; well whoever or... whatever they were, they weren't a friendly bunch. I couldn't even get a clear picture or understanding of… what this enemy was! The point that was for lack of a better term, agreed upon when it came to the origin and what they actually were, was that they seemed to appear out of nowhere. The fact of their 'origin' being that they suddenly appeared just irks me! Things, nor beings just pop up out of or from nothing! The enemy's personality trait was clear as in they were evil… period! They were malicious and pure evil is probably the more accurate way of putting it! Yet, as evil as they were; they very rarely did any of their own dirty work of killing or torturing personally. If you wish to simplify this point; they rarely do the evil acts themselves… at least any more. They use to at one time, still that was long ago and I really couldn't even estimate just how far back it was without some kind of reference, which I had none.

But the point is that they have resorted to using manipulation of others to get work and jobs of theirs done. Up till now a soul knows; not the ones being killed or the ones being manipulated! Their normal methods tend to have others do the killing, torture and other things of the like on the intended targets for them. All the while they, I would assume observe the results from somewhere else to make sure the desired result is obtained. What is truly sad is for the majority of those who do the ancient enemy's work or rather those that are reduced to puppets, haven't a clue that their not the ones in the driver seat anymore. The vast majority believe they are the ones in control… Wait hold on a minute!

I had a sudden revelation strike me as I had been reasoning with this logical argument; Malefor! That's it! I remembered how Arkanis had told me of the change that Malefor had gone through and how none of his teachers could explain why he had changed the way he had. The pieces to that puzzle were becoming clear. The ancient enemy had taken the time and put forth the effort to somehow corrupt Malefor into the villain the dragon realm knew as 'the dark master'. That gives quite an unexpected perspective on this subject that I hadn't thought about! If this group can corrupt a purple dragon as strong willed as I have been led to believe Malefor was, they were good at lying and deceiving others and had the experience to back what they did! They are clearly pros!

Nonetheless, backing up to the informational argument I was on. The tales of lies that had been woven to cover the deaths of white dragons and others along with them; those are some of the prime examples of the enemy's methodology! How they would take more time to make sure an idea went I would assume the way they wanted it to rather than use ways and means for quick success. But the thing is these kinds of events weren't limited to white dragons alone. There had been others that had suffered similar fates as many of us white dragons had. Many of them had been searching for the truth and had died for their efforts. It proved that this crowd was meticulous beyond any I have ever seen or heard about, to the point that it would shame someone with ridiculously severe Obsessive compulsive disorder! I have seen some people with extremely severe OCD and it is scary how neat and picky one can get!

However, there had been some extremely unusual instances in the past that history never knew or you could classify them as 'foul ups' of a kind with some of the puppets of these guys. … You know, now that I think about it, draconic history is rather… oh what's a good word for this idea… incomplete. I guess that's a way of putting it… nicely at least?

I recall well, when Spyro gave me a 'telling of history'. The history lesson was simple yes, but also kind of short and left many unanswered questions, which I didn't ask at the time as I was being polite. That wasn't to say I still didn't wonder; first with the gaps and missing parts of the history of the dragon realm, who in the hell is responsible for such a blatant screw-up?! Second question I have, why hasn't anyone else seen the clearly missing pieces of history and why hasn't anyone brought it to light?!

As far as I can tell from what information I have gather during my time here in the dragon realm; their history begins somewhere before three thousand years ago but less than four thousand years. So there is a millennium margin range in the estimation and there is absolutely nothing thought to have happened earlier than that. To that I say… WRONG! That in itself doesn't make sense in any way! Quite a few of the traditions that dragons have and the other races as well, obviously were brought about due to events that aren't in the historical records! I can be relatively sure that the vast majority of the memories in my mind now, come from farther back than that… by a horrendous amount, speaking as in the length of time.

… I'm really getting off track here in this subject… back to my original train of thought before I got sidetracked with the history piece. It was clear that the enemy had a knack and/or habit of making sure that events played out in the way they wanted or would benefit them. Things and circumstances that would reveal that they exist rarely happened and if they did were swiftly dealt with so that they weren't recorded for future generations to know about. The point of secrecy was more akin to an addictive obsession to them as far as I can tell.

When someone did discover their existence or a white dragon had given their puppets the slip, the ancient enemy would 'take care of' the problem themselves. Most of the said times happened in the distant past, so long ago that I can't clearly understand what the memory is about other than death being the end of it. Yet, there is one episode that occurred in the more recent history that falls under the category of 'unusual instances' that had required the ancient enemy to get involved personally. I knew of this exploit from a memory that belonged to one of the dragons I was getting to know and recognize. So I could now pick him out of the sea of chaos.

The one to whom the memory belonged to had been a male white dragon by the name of Crystan. Timing is fairly hard to be absolutely certain on when these events happen as the only marker I could see was the passing of the seasons in the dragon realm. Years and the passage thereof are much harder to be sure on because of the lack of markers other than seasons. So, my best guess for the time period was that he had lived somewhere between five to six thousand years ago. It was definitely before the time of Malefor and recorded history as far as I could tell and I was confident in that assumption.

Crystan had looked similar to me in figure but was slightly more muscular in his center body than I am. He was also approximately the same age as I am now, maybe a year older. Crystan, like myself, had lived during a time when a purple dragon existed; though it had been a dragoness in his lifetime instead of a dragon. Still, as I had seen the events, is very fascinating that this contradicted the idea that Spyro told me. In which the dragon Ignitus, informed him that there had only been two purple dragons in history, Malefor and Spyro himself. Lara's existence also disproved that so called known fact too, but anyways back to the point. This set of memories meant that there had been other purple dragons and dragonesses existing throughout history, even if it isn't written down or told.

Returning to the topic of this logical argument, Crystan had died during the young adulthood time frame of his life. He had known that he was being hunted by someone or something, not specifically who, but well it hadn't matter really in this. In the experience the memory was about; Crystan had gone to a place he thought he would be safe for a little while, unfortunately he had been wrong. The memory after the point where another came in was sort of confusing; I think because I had missed what happened to Crystan before this event. So there was missing information that may have explained some things that don't make much sense; though I can't be sure.

Well, from what I had witnessed, some dragon that Crystan had known had come to see him. However, this close 'friend' shouldn't have known about the place Crystan was or that he had gone at all. That fact alone raised red flags to me, but as this isn't my memory… After this friend showed up, the memory gets foggy. Something… happened, I don't understand what precisely, though it hadn't been use of an element, I could tell that much. I would guess due to some kind of foul play on the enemy's part. But this 'friend' who was the "Ancient Enemy" in disguise and they were there, of course to kill Crystan. The fight that had ensued had been gruesome and in some ways tactically speaking, staged. In the end Crystan had died.

It isn't the nicest way to learn the facts I have; it's really sad in fact to learn the way I did. Seeing Crystan's death was horrible, but it had brought a few interesting ideas to light. The first interesting fact to note to me and the reason for his name was that Crystan was able to manipulate crystals much like I had used light when I was younger. Yet another element that dragons today don't think exists. The second point of interest is that this ancient enemy normally doesn't do their own dirty work, nevertheless that didn't mean they weren't willing to do such things if the need arose in their view. The third point, which worried me greatly, the ancient enemy had the ability to change their appearance into anyone or assumedly any creature or thing they wanted. They could look exactly like someone close to us and do it so flawlessly that it was nigh impossible to tell the difference between the fake and the original!

That fact alone is alarming to me! Still, even in that, a grain of truth and insight came. With the admittedly amazing acting skills they had, it implied that the enemy took the time to study the one they intend to kill before they see the action through along with those around the target. Another quality to add to the list that this ancient enemy had; deception and trickery at levels that professional actors would be jealous of, meaning they were masters at it!

Back to the main point that I bring up Crystan's story; the ancient enemy's methodology in those they deem a threat. The basic concept, from what I have observed is as follows: if one is a threat, then eliminate them. First, the puppets are sent to do the task, should they prove unable to in two attempts or less; then one that can be easily considered an assassin is sent out for the job. The assassin takes time to study the target in order to have higher chances of success. Time is important to the ancient enemy, but sure success is a priority and the goal. No matter how many attempts are needed to have the job complete to an unquestionable standard, doesn't matter as long as the target is eliminated. The harder the target is to kill and after each attempt, the more time taken to study the target so that there is less of a chance of failure for the next attack.

In Crystan's case he had been able to avoid them for years and the attempts that were being made on him by the manipulated ones. He had escaped both passes on him. So the one that was sent for the matter of killing him had taken a great deal of time to study him and the things he did. I say this because the assassin only needed one try to complete the job they were assigned. By appearing as a close friend to Crystan blatantly shows they had been watching him, so…

However, returning to the main topic of the argument of logic that brought this story up. The majority of the time, like at least nine times out of ten if not more. This enemy used and manipulated others much like a puppeteer does their marionettes; in order to control the flow of events so they were rarely if ever directly involved. The amount of draconic history I have learned and heard is a testimony to how skilled the ancient enemy was in this. I'm not saying that draconic history is what you would call dark or evil, but it could be a lot better! This only goes to show how skilled at manipulation this group was. They were patient and had the time to wait and use to make sure events went the way they wanted. Plus no one has ever suspected their involvement or even known of their existence! That's horrifying to know that they have never been caught by anyone… well at least anyone that has lived long enough to tell about them that is!

… I get the terrible nagging feeling that the ancient enemy has a grand scheme of some kind, even if I haven't the faintest clue what it is. Their plan whatever it was, they were taking the time and the effort to make sure their plan would come to pass. As the points I have learned says… no, scream that this group is evil beyond what most call villainy! The grand design is very unlikely to be good for anyone but them. I get the strong impression that at the very least, I won't like or want that plan to come to fruition! I don't know where this impression comes from completely, but I agree with it one hundred percent!

Even with all of these facts in mind, it wasn't enough material on this enemy to even slightly sway my fears about them. If this ancient enemy is as cunning, malicious and most of all, evil as I surmise they are, then what information I do have is nowhere near enough to be able to stand up against them, not by a longshot! If I were to meet them anytime soon; I'll be dead before the encounter with them is over! Even my bad luck would have difficulty saving me from this group and I never thought I would say that about anyone!

This is the mindset I have when I come to the temple library. Should my search in the temple library turn up nothing, then… so freaking what?! It isn't like I'm a stranger to failure or setbacks; my bad luck saw to that on almost a daily basis for goodness sakes for most of my life! Yet, I wasn't willing to give up on this search! I am too determined and stubborn to give up! It was like the situation I was in when I had to find Lara when I needed to apologize about the thing with Spyro. With the right motivation, I'll go distances that would have people asking if I'm just plain crazy or if I'm a nut case that escaped from the mental institute. My reply to such a thing is; why yes, certifiably nuts, thank you for noticing! My life being on the line is definitely that kind of motivation! 

Nonetheless, there was something about the ancient enemy that didn't sit right or even settle uncomfortably with me. I can be called paranoid sometimes… okay a good deal of the time and I am to a degree, but I am for very good reason! I couldn't really put this uneasy feeling I got with this subject into words, still this feeling wouldn't leave me. I felt a strong sense of foreboding when I think about them, along with something like duty; it felt kind of instinctual. I know it sounds weird and crazy, but it is the best way I can put this emotion. I have never been very eloquent with words… unless it is being used in sarcasm; then I'm your guy, for I'm amazing with words used in sarcasm!

So, as I was saying earlier, I was in the library trying to find info. I was skimming through book after book; thankfully there is no one else here in the morning, so none would bother me or complain about the mess I was making. If there were anyone, I have the hunch that I would be thrown out for the mess I made while I am searching for information. I clean up before I leave, so none find out I am coming here every morning while everyone is sleeping.

Well I was pouring over a book intently, so I didn't hear anyone enter the library. … I'm embarrassed to say that I was so unaware that I let someone sneak up behind me. … Oh Master Kai FORGIVE ME for my lapse in attention to the world around me! I'm so ashamed of myself right now! I wouldn't be able to face Master Kai for such an amateurish mistake for a long while! It was only when I felt a paw on my shoulder that I realized I wasn't alone in the library. I jumped in surprise; so bad you would think I was connected to springs. Well… to put it simply, papers went flying into the air and ink went all over the table from the bottles being knocked over. In short I made quite a mess in the area I had made for my search. I spun around to see Seth and Spectra. I was breathing hard from the surprise I felt from the paw touching my shoulder.

"Seth! ... Don't do that! I thought I was going to have a heart attack! What is it you need anyway?!"

I haven't had my heart jerk that hard for a while, only Master Kai has been able to shock me in this way and I still can't understand how he sneaks up on me! Of course I swear by the ancestors that Master Kai can somehow just appear; like by magic or something like that! Seth jump back a bit from me as I had apparently scared him pretty well.

"Sorry Saber, I just was surprised to see you are here at the library once again."

I forced myself to calm down. It wasn't Seth's fault I overreacted to his touch. Once I had, I waved a paw to dismiss the apology.

"Don't worry about it; my fault for overreacting. So what brings you and Spectra to the library this morning?"

Spectra was the one to give me an answer.

"I noticed the library doors were slightly open. I am surprised you are here what seem like every morning. What are you studying so heavily?"

Dang it! I forgot to close the doors today! Oh well too late to do anything about that now. It wasn't like I wasn't allowed in the library or anything like that. It was just that I like my time of peace and quiet when I am studying or searching for info in books. I thought for a moment about how to answer Spectra. You know, I haven't told the guardians anything about what I knew about draconic history that they didn't, now that I think about it. As I stated before, by my understanding draconic history starts between three and four thousand years ago. There is much more history than that, the Guardians don't seem to know this. I wonder if Arkanis would. I would have to ask Arkanis the next time I see him, if he knew more history.

Now if I were to tell Spectra and then the answer would in turn reach the other guardians, the object of my search; well I don't think it would put me in better standing than I was in with them. My standing with the Guardians is fairly delicate right now at best; I really don't need to make it worse. … Not that I exactly know what to call the subject, so I am in quite the predicament currently. I don't think just saying, 'I'm searching for information on a group known as the ancient enemy; you wouldn't know anything about such things, would you?' would go over well with the guardians. First they would want to know how I came to know the information and where I learned of it. After all the guardians are supposed to be the wisest dragons; it would make them look bad if I knew a lot more than they did. Like I said, I think it would be very stupid of me to tell them the full truth right now.

With that in mind, I think it is understandable for myself, that I don't want to get into the ideas that contribute to the subject of my search. I really, REALLY don't want to get into how I hear voices in my head of others or the memories of those voices that now are in my head as well. I can already give a rather educated guess on the reaction I would get from the guardians… and I really don't want to find out. They would be much like everyone else I have been around, excluding Spyro and my friends. In other words, either not believe me or ridicule me in some way, shape or form. I trust Seth, Spyro and the others and they had earned my trust by sticking with me and around me, where most don't even give me the time of day. I still don't trust the guardians much at all. I trust the male guardians less than the females among them all. My… well, I don't really think calling it just a relationship is right, but I can't think of a better term for it… wait, contractual standing! Yes my contractual standing with Terrador was… fragile at best. As the other male guardians tend to listen to him most of the time… we don't get along all that well, that is to say we more tolerate one another. Don't get me wrong, I like and respect Spectra and the other female guardians to an extent; at least I respect them far more than the other four. At least they will hear me out.

"Oh... um... well... I am searching for some information."

"Oh how goes your search?"

I glance away from Spectra. I don't want to outright lie! I am against flat out unnecessary dishonesty. Now stretching the truth or not saying the complete truth is a different matter entirely and I'm totally cool with those kinds of actions. The issue is I don't think Spectra will accept silence and the other option is to lie, which I am against. I was contemplating how to answer when Seth spoke up.

"Hold on Saber, I thought you said that you could not read draconic writing."

Ah ha! A wonderful loophole in this for me that is called a subject change! Thank you Seth! I turned and faced Seth.

"Oh I can assure you I still cannot read a single character of draconic writing or any other races written language. It all looks like random scratched lines to me. That has not changed with the exception of what you call "the ancient script", yet I have not found any books written in that language, though I have tried to find books written in that language here."

Spectra stared at me for a couple of moments before speaking. I felt my eye ridges rise as I turned to look at her.

"You are saying that you can read ancient script?!"

I continued to stare at Spectra before smiling and nodding.

"You know Salena pretty much had the same reaction as you Spectra. Yes I can read ancient script; still have no clue how or why. I have a bit of an educated guess as to the how more than the why, but I will keep it to myself... no offense intended."

Spectra gave me a stern look for a moment. My smile dimmed a bit as I kept getting the look from Spectra.

"It seems as usual for yourself, you intent to keep secrets from others."

I returned her gaze as my expression morphed into a look of cold indifference. I back down to no one, unless I chose to do so! Granted, Spectra had been bigger than me previously; yet the difference in our size wasn't so vast now that I was a dragon and one who is bigger than average of my age grouping. She can't intimidate me so easily anymore!

"Yes I do. I would ask you neither take my action personally nor what it implies. I do not mean to be insulting. I think you and the guardians do a decent job at running things here, but I still do not trust you guardians fully, I mean no offense by saying that. If it is any consolation to you, I would say you female guardians do a better job than the male guardians do. Still I do not think you could comprehend nor I would assume believe me if I were to tell you anything about what I am searching for or why."

Spectra had a blank look on her face in response to my statement, before she shook her head slightly.

"You make a lot of assumptions..." 

Spectra does bring up a truthful point, though she makes it sound like I use random guesswork. I don't do random or guesswork very often and then only as needed.

"… Based upon fact and observation, Spectra. Do not mistake my actions for being secretive. It is an ingrained habit and I am working on improving that! Yes I admit, I have some trust issues, and have for a long while. There are some who have earned my trust now. However, you and the other guardians are not within that group."

Spectra stared at me likely studying me, before looking over at Seth.

"... and Seth is in that group you trust?"

Seth looked down at the floor for a couple of seconds probably making a decision, before he looked back up, an expression of loyalty set on his face.

"Yes sister, I am."

I looked between Spectra and Seth, beginning to worry a bit. It looked like there may be a disagreement starting here and it could turn into a fight. I don't want to be the cause of a fight between siblings here! I would feel just awful about it. I would rather just be a spectator, much less guilt involved in that position. I was about to interject and act the peacemaker; a part I rarely play or am good at, but I'm willing to try. At that moment, the tension was broken by the interruption of the door to the library opening. All three of us turned our heads to find Salena standing in the doorway. I was kind of surprised to see her again and here in Warfang of all places no less. I mean the last place I had seen her was back at Hyrule before I was hauled off by Exis and her ape grunts.

"My, my, I was not expecting so many to be up at this early hour; good morning everyone."

"Good morning Salena."

That was from Spectra; whereas Seth and I just dipped our heads in a polite but silent greeting. I was trying to think of a viable reason for Salena to be here; when Seth spoke up.

"Morning Salena, I had forgotten you were here in Warfang, sorry."

This is the first I knew of her being here; must have missed the memo on that one, if there was a memo at all. I was keeping my peace for the time being and chose to just watch as this event played out. Salena smiled at Seth.

"It is alright Seth."

Salena, then looked over at me and adopted a puzzled expression. Um… why is Salena looking at me like she has never seen me before? I mean yes, she hasn't seen me as a white dragon, but I expected Cyril to have told her about my change in appearance. I could only think to smile back, be it halfheartedly. Salena suddenly had a look of comprehension appear on her face.

"Ah you must be the unusual dragon I heard about from Cyril!"

Oh boy, now I am the subject of idle chatter among the guardians and others; whoopty freaking doo for me! … Hold on then… so she did hear about me from Cyril, then why does Salena act like I'm a complete stranger? Unless Cyril… forgot to mention that I was human and now am a dragon, must have slipped his mind. Ah the effect of old age that we younger people get to look forward to. Where do I start in this? I was trying to think of a way to explain my current form, when Salena began speaking again.

"By the way Spectra, you haven't seen the… what did he call himself… well the one named Saber, have you?"

Well at least Salena remembered my name. It is nice to know that she remembers me, even if she can't remember what I was. Then again I am rather memorable to most for… a couple of reasons. However to be called unusual… that's not so nice, though I know with dragons such a term doesn't have the same ugly connotation as it would be with humans. Hmm, I wonder how Salena will react when she finds out that I'm not only right here, but also the 'unusual dragon' as well; let's find out! I cleared my throat.

"The term you are looking for Salena is human and as for where to find me, you already have; I am right here."

Salena's gaze was fixed on me, an expression of astonishment plastered on her face. This kind of reaction will never get old for me, priceless expression! Spectra just sighed at my actions; the guardians have… been forced to learn that I will be difficult to deal with and no amount of effort they put forth will be able to change that. It isn't for a lack of them trying to change me. They finally gave up trying to 'educate' me on how I should act thank goodness! It had taken a couple of solid months for them to understand that I won't change unless I, see reason to! Seth was shaking his head. As with all of my friends, Seth knows I have… quirks that I am working on, some more than others, which lead me to be what some dragons would classify as rude and overbearing. Seth out of the three was the first to speak.

"Why do you always like to doing things like that?"

I turned to Seth and gave him an innocent smile that said, 'who me?' He expects me to resist the tempting amusement I have by surprising others like I do! I decided to be honest on my answer.

"Well I got to admit it is pretty fun and I do get some very amusing reactions from others who have met me before I changed to my current appearance."

I held in the chuckles I was having when I saw Seth glaring at me. I glanced away from my friend. I know that some of the things I do can be considered… a tad mean and definitely unnecessary most of the time. Nevertheless, life is to be lived and I intend to live my life to the fullest, as I see fit thank you kindly! I will do so with the least amount of regret. If opportunity… should present some chances to have some innocent fun and amusement along the way, then I see nothing wrong with taking advantage of those said opportunities. I am who I am and I don't really see a reason or need to change that now or in the near future!

"Oh come on Seth, I am not being that rude or mean now am I? … Actually do not answer that question; it would be to my detriment. You should really try seeing the interest in an activity before dismissing it; granted there are exceptions to that, but I do not do those."

Seth now began to scowl while still glaring at me. Jeeze, tough crowds here I tell ya! Almost no dragon or dragoness can get and take a joke. I expect this kind of thing from Spectra, not Seth, yet you can't call them siblings for nothing. I sighed, rolled my eyes and adopted the tone of being force by an adult to apologize for something; though it was as if I was just going through the motions of it without completely meaning what I was saying. And that would be fairly accurate to say of me.

"Okay… I am sorry for doing that. It was rude and wrong of me; please forgive me everyone." 

I said this all in a flat tone that made it clear I was say it and didn't so much mean it.

"You say you are sorry, yet it sounds like you are not in the least."

Ah, now that is what I was counting on from Spectra. This is poetic justice near its best; I try to not cause a fight and I end up pitting both Seth and Spectra against me instead. I'm getting the hunch that my bad luck is somehow responsible for this situation, at least partially. I know who to blame for the rest of this that my bad luck isn't responsible for. All right you two, I know that I haven't provided a large scale entertainment show for you two for a while, but having one of my best friends teaming up with his sister! Then taking into account that said sister has already had a run in with me, doesn't help my situation. If this is your way of saying get on with the show, then SHUT UP! Man upstairs! I'm not you source of amusement or entertainment, so back off will you! You down below I'm not some kind of sport show you would see on ESPN or some other sports network; stop seeing me and my life as such! I'm sick and tired of being used for the amusement of others dang it! 

"Yeah… your point Spectra?"

Oh, did I get a dirty look for that reply and it was well earned with the tone of someone confirming something obvious. Yet another bad habit of mine was getting me into trouble. I cleared my throat and spoke once more. 

"Well, what I meant to say is I would not say that I am not sorry; I am sorry about the reaction I received from you and Seth. I am not sorry about my own actions whatsoever, if that is what you are asking."

I said this blatantly rude reply with a smile. Spectra was about to reply to my… statement with more than a dirty look, when Salena began to laugh quietly. Both Spectra and I turned our heads to see Salena laughing. Um… laughter isn't the reaction I was thought I was going to get for my forced apology; in fact it was one of the last. However, I won't grumble about it if this works out for me! Spectra was the one to comment to Salena.

"Salena why are you laughing?! Saber is being very rude. You should not be laughing at his actions!"

Touché Spectra! Coming in with the prim and proper attitude to use against me; I would expect no less from one of the ones in charge. But, she better not think I won't defend myself and my actions. I wasn't going to just sit and take that! I couldn't keep from adding my two cents to this, for my defense if for nothing else.

"Is it possible? A dragoness that cannot just get a joke, but can also take one and find it funny?! At last, someone that can see how things that dragons do are funny!"

I held down my laughter to an extent, but I couldn't contain them completely. Seth sighed before turning back to Salena.

"Ignore him for the moment Salena; he is being… difficult."

Now Seth, was such a comment against me really necessary?

"Seth, come on that hurts. I was just attempting to lighten the mood a little."

I began to fake a sniffle. Seth cleared his throat before he continued.

"Salena, this may be an odd question, still what do you find funny in this?"

I ceased the fake sniffling and paid closer attention to Salena after what Seth had asked. I was curious what Salena found amusing. It took a few minutes for Salena to regain her composure.

"I now understand what Cyril meant by what he said."

I was taken aback at that answer. Cyril had said something about me?! I don't know if I should be flattered or worried by Salena's reaction. I can go either way with what Cyril says about me. However my curiosity got the better of me and I had to inquire.

"Salena, what did Cyril exactly say about me?"

"He said you tend to be rude and insulting. However, you have a good heart in spite of that. You also are very good with using sharp logic."

… Again, I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted for being pegged like that. I know that I can come off as Salena just said rude and insulting, but I tend to say it like I see it, period. I mean, to simplify what Cyril had claimed about me; I'm sarcastic, yet kind and honest and that I had one heck of a wit. All the qualities that Cyril asserts I have are true and I won't deny it! … All I would need to make this anymore ironic would be some sort of peanut gallery. I might as well reply to this.

"Well Salena, I don't normally intend to come off as rude, unless I am given a good valid reason to be so. However, as the idiom goes, 'I say it like I see it'; that is to say, I am very blunt and yes the fact that I tend to be so does bite me in my rear end from time to time. Overall though I would say I am a rather nice individual, especially with my upbringing or lack thereof in mind. As to my good use of, as Cyril put it 'sharp logic'; I would reply, 'and proud of it'!"

-Scene change-

After the wonderful chat with Salena, Spectra and even Seth; which somehow occurred instead of me getting into trouble, I was exiting the temple with Seth beside me. I won't complain about the outcome I got out of the library situation; I had gotten far better than I had expected! The less trouble for me to have to deal with the better, I say. By the time the conversation was over and done with, it was time for breakfast. Hence, the reason that Seth and I were on our way to the meal hall for breakfast. On the way to the meal hall, I asked about Spyro and the others about joining us. After all I hadn't seen Spyro… or Cynder for that matter either for more than glimpses as of late. Seth just said something about Cyra saying she already had plans.

"Well what about Spyro and Cynder? Surely they are up by now."

Seth frowned slightly.

"Well I would guess they will not be up yet after…" 

Memories of the sounds I had to listen to, a few nights ago came back to my mind. Thoughts of revulsion firmly asserted themselves in me at the knowledge of what activities were the likely cause of such sounds. That meant that Spyro and Cynder had gone at it again last night! Can they not give it a rest for a few nights?! For the sake of others, namely me as their room just happens to be right above mine!

"Seth do not finish that sentence! I got the idea, though I wish I did not! I should have known that would be the case. After all they have been going at all night every night for the past week so, why would they not last night?! Curse Cynder going into heat! It has been depriving me of much needed sleep! The nightmares deprive me of the sleep I can spare and then some!"

"What, you did not hear it? Is your room not below theirs?"

"Yes Seth, my room is unfortunately right below their room; I have been reminded of that for the majority of this week! Due to that, I decided to sleep elsewhere last two nights, thank you. I did so for my own peace of mind as to not have to listen to them going at it. … Oh fiddlesticks! Now I am having trouble getting those images out of my mind! Those pictures and images are just wrong! Okay so Spyro and Cynder are… busy and so are currently unavailable."

"What about your friends from Carona?"

I took a second to think about the inquiry. You see, Lara, Tarra and Fredrick had gone back to Carona about a week ago and were supposed to return sometime today. Now that shouldn't be a problem or cause for me to worry about and normally it wouldn't. But with how events had played out, I didn't have that luxury.

I shuddered slightly at the memory of the day they left to go to Carona. Lara at that time had been… clingy, not as bad as when she was in heat, but still much more than I like. It has become increasingly difficult to tolerate Lara's actions and antics. She hadn't… been all that happy about the fact I wasn't going to Carona with them and that was saying it nicely and mildly. I saw no reason to go with them at the time… fine, to be honest I wanted a break from Lara even if it was a short one of a week. Lara had been getting more emotional lately and I was NOT good at dealing with that kind of thing. It had been grating on my nerves badly and it was starting to have an effect on my mental control I pride myself for. I don't know what it is about Lara that can do that, since no one up till her has been able to do that!

I still have no idea why she had been getting all hysterical and not in a good way recently. It's just I don't like cleaning up after such things! Yet, Lara had thrown a tantrum like a child when she found out I wasn't going back to Carona. And guess who had to clean up and do the job of damage control when she had actually gone? (ding) (ding) Yes, it was me! I had been tempted to pretend that I didn't know her and just walk away, it had been that bad for goodness sakes! I think we need a little space so here I am back at Warfang and I have had a nice quiet week without dragonesses making my life complicated. I still see Lara as a friend, even if she is having a hard time right now. Yet the way she had been acting lately is really beginning to ware on me.

"Um… they haven't gotten back yet."

Seth stared at me for a moment.

"Having troubles?"

I laughed in a flat tone at the question.

"Seth my friend, that is the story of my life for as long as I can remember! If by trouble you are meaning to ask, am I having trouble with Lara; then the answer is yes."

Seth was silent, but his body language was saying he was paying attention to me. Well, if he was going to offer to listen to my tale of woe, then that's his choice. I sighed before I continued where I left off.

"Well, Lara has… been acting oddly recently. She has become… difficult lately."

"Oh how?"

"Um… she has been getting really emotional around me and I have no clue why she is?!"

"So she is becoming emotional around you? It sounds like she is interested in having you…"

"Oh yes, I know that she wants me as her mate. I would have to be blind and mentally impaired not to see that message that she is broadcasting."

Seth looked at me confused.

"… Let me rephrase what I just said; I would have to be extremely dumb, more so than an ignorant child, not to know Lara wants me as a mate. The thing is I am not… really ready for that kind of thing."

"Then you do not like her?"

Now, I may imply that I dislike Lara; I don't dislike her. It is just… I don't like dealing with or being around her when she is acting like a child. I shook my head, unable to say anything as I was worried what would come out of my mouth should I open it and speak.

"So then you do like her?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well… I… I do not know. I like Lara in the way that you like the company of a friend, but she wants more than that. … I am so conflicted. I have never been around anyone who wanted to be more than someone they know or even friends with me. I… do not know how to react to such things."

"Um I have not had anyone who wanted to be more than friends either, so I do not know what to tell you."

I just sighed again.

"Thanks for at least listening to my issues I have right now."

By that time Seth and I reached the mess hall and we had breakfast. It was good food too, a good way to start the day in my opinion. As we exited the mess hall I gaze up and saw the sun was higher in the sky now. Well the sun was shining, I had a full stomach and no dragonesses glued to me or making my life more hellish than usual. The day was off to a fairly good start so far! Seth and I were going to the lower tier when we bumped into Spyro and Cynder. They were… well… in human terms, acting lovey dovey with one another; I have no idea what dragons would call it. Seth was the first too speak out of the two of us.

"Morning Spyro, Cynder nice to see you this morning."

Spyro turned his head to look at us.

"Oh, Seth, Saber; what a surprise to see you here."

"Well Spyro, some of us do wake up at a somewhat decent hour of the morning. Yet I get that you two are still… in the new mates stage? I think… that is the way to put it?"

My gaze flicked over to Seth for conformation and he nodded.

"Ah yes, that is right anyway, try to remember we, your friends like to see you on occasion, and so do not go at it all night and forget to sleep. A simpler way of saying it would be, 'all things in moderation', indeed that is the best way of putting it."

Cynder gave me a confused expression.

"Mod-air-eh-shun?"

I sighed; once again draconic language is so frustratingly simple. Oh human English, I miss you so!

"It is a fancy way of saying to show some self-restrain. In other words, do not mate with each other all night every night! I understand Cynder is heat, but still I do not want to be forced to listen!"

Spyro got a crimson blush, which his scales couldn't hide and Cynder giggled.

"What, did what you heard interest you? Or did you hear something to make you jealous of Spyro."

I glared back at Cynder with an expression of annoyance.

"Hmm, let me think about that…. Um… hmm… uh… NOOO! I have no interest in that kind of thing right now! And why by the honor of the Warriors of Mathesis, would I ever be jealous of Spyro?! I am just saying to take it easy and realize others can hear you!"

Now everyone was giving me confused looks. I had said or rather shouted things without reviewing what I was saying. I took a second to mentally rewind to realize what I had just said. Oh dear, I just spouted something from the memories; why did I just say that?! I smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously.

"Ha ha, if you could ignore the reference I just said a moment ago, I would appreciate it."

Spyro was the first to regain his wits.

"Who or what are the Warriors of Mathesis?"

"Well, something from the memories I get to see at night, not all of them are bad, thank goodness."

There was an awkward silence between all of us there. I was about to break it when we heard a familiar voice. I glance to my right to see Cyra trotting along humming a cheerful tune. She spotted us and walked over. I don't know whether I should expect help or harm from her at this point.

"Hey everyone, what is high today?"

Everyone looked at Cyra with differing expression most were wondering what Cyra was saying. Whereas I was trying to not do a pratfall at how she messed up a simple greeting she had obviously picked up from me. Instead I did a face palm. After a moment I use the forepaw I face palmed with to shake my head in shame.

"Cyra, the phrase is not 'what is high today' it is 'what is up'."

Cyra tilted her head.

"What is the difference?"

Oh man! Again how does the dragon race not have good use of slang?!

"There is a huge difference Cyra. Normally the words, high and up would mean the same, but in the context that the phrase 'What is up' uses; up has a different meaning. It is used to ask what is going on or for anything of note."

Everyone around the circle just stared at me with blank expressions. It is at times like this I wonder is it worth explaining what terms mean in slang.

"You know what, never mind. It is not worth the time to explain the human subject of slang."

Well, long conversation later we all headed down to the square on the lower tier by the gate of Warfang. When we got there I just happen to catch a scent faintly that I knew far too well, even if I haven't smelled it in a week. I sighed in pained acceptance that my time that I have been dragoness-free would very soon come to an end. It had been nice while it had lasted. My gaze flicked up and I scanned the skies for the one I knew would be there somewhere. In seconds I found the spec of purple that was growing in size as it got rapidly closer. And the day was off to such a nice start… oh well, it is just one of those kinds of days again.

"Um… say everyone… I would uh… recommend that you put some space… er between you and me… like now! I have the hunch I am about to… feel an impact. So anywhere other than behind me would be wise."

All my friends heard my serious tone and didn't question my statement, but did what I said. Less than a minute later, I felt Lara plow into me, ending her dive bombed. As she hit me I fell backward… which is weird as a dragon. So, I found myself spread eagled with my wings fully spread out, flat out on the ground with Lara on top of me, embracing me tightly. I expected her to cry something out, but what happened was she tightened her hug on me slightly and rubbed her head against my left cheek.

"Saber I am back!"

Ah! That's what I was expecting… just delayed by Lara wanting to feel me first. I rolled my eyes at Lara's declaration. As if her dive bombing into me didn't make it plainly obvious that she was here.

"Like that is not evident with you tackling me. You know would it hurt, for you to land in front of me and say hello instead of dive bombing into me?"

"But that would not be as fun or show how much I care."

Show how much she cares huh? So that's what she calls her actions… I consider them otherwise. I sighed at her answer.

"Oh, I would see it as you would be showing that you care by not tackling me and leave the fun out, but hey that is just me."

Tarra and Fredrick landed a couple of feet from where Lara was still pinning me.

"Hi Tarra, Hi Fredrick; how was the trip?"

Tarra was the one to answer me.

"Nice, how about you?"

I was about to answer, yet I winced as Lara's hold increased in strength once more and it was starting to hurt now. She was making it rather hard to breathe. I gasped before I replied.

"Other than Lara tryinnnnnng to squeeze the life out of me; I am okay for the moment. Lara eeeeeease up, will ya!"

Lara loosened her hold slightly, but didn't let go of me. It was now somewhat easier to breath now; though Lara was currently caressing my jawline with her cheek rather than my cheek after she loosened her hold. I still can't figure out what is causing her to act so gosh darn clingy! It is like she is in heat, though that can't be right; her mating cycle isn't due to start for at least another two more months by my calculations. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day, I can feel it!

-an hour later-

I'm on my last nerve of tolerance at this point in time and it is very close to snapping! It wasn't official just yet, but Lara wasn't too far from driving me over the edge of sanity! She has been invading my personal space for an hour now and it is more than just unwelcome! This conundrum was really putting my mental discipline to the test! I'm sure I made it clear that I have problems with others touching me and invading my personal space! However, Lara was doing both of those and I didn't like it; not at all! I know it may be a bit selfish of me to demand my needs of having personal space. Nevertheless I need it, so call me selfish if you want! I would reply, 'congratulations you win the booby prize for pegging me as selfish'!

I haven't blown up about Lara nearly being on top of me, yet and that has been very strenuous for me to keep from doing. But I have been sorely tempted to open the lid I was holding forcefully down on my emotions and let them lose on Lara! Said dragoness, on the other paw; I was guessing by the expression I have been seeing on her face, couldn't be happier at the present. She was in close to intimate contact with me, embracing me snuggly to be more precise; the dragon she wanted the most to be with herself, for the rest of her life, for a mate and no less. She was going to great lengths to make sure I knew how she felt. I know I have told her I'm not what the majority of others would call the most… social guy or good with other people per say… if fact I tend to be the opposite to most around me. I had said that to be covert in tell her I wasn't interested right now in that kind of relationship. For the reason to be nice and polite and refuse gracefully and move on; yet she was really pushing me in a direction I wasn't ready to go just yet in my life.

I'm trying to improve in the area of being… open and comfortable around others, without resorting to my coping mechanisms. That's not an easy or simple task for me! I'm going against years of trained reflex and habits that have saved my rear and the rest of my body from trouble and harm. Those reflexes and habits are so ingrained that most activate on their own accord to do the job they were created for and they do it well! So is my standing dilemma at this time.

Normally I am tolerant and patient… … Let me rephrase that for the sake of accuracy; I tend to ignore others who are bothering me for their benefit and own good. Well I should say that I ignore others that I don't interact well with, which is the vast majority of people; it is sad I know, but that is how my coping mechanisms were developed most of the time. I ignore and neglect attention, until either the party who is vying for my attention loses interest in me and go away leaving me alone pretty much from then on… or until my bad luck made their lives enough of a living hell to drive them away from me running and screaming… many time like little girls. I have had some who have reacted like that or rather to my bad luck. It hurts to see it happen, though it is in a mean way rather comical to see some people… usually male run away while screaming like little school aged girls! It's the biggest reason that I am usually alone. … I am not helping my mood with this tangent of thought am I?

So, back to my splitting headache I was in the process of experiencing, Lara being the cause. Her actions though unlikely meant to grind down my resistance by the way she was presenting her feelings towards me; were doing exactly to that intended outcome! I wasn't happy about her doing such things to me! I'm not someone who likes to be forced into anything; either begrudgingly into something or dragged kicking and screaming! I'm even less so on stuff I have never done before. I would rather choose to do whatever the event is. That said, I was starting to consider the kicking and screaming scenario as a good looking option for me in this.

With Lara's administrations, I was having difficulty concentrating like I normally can in tough times. So Lara was forcefully driving me out of my comfort zone without having the courteously asking me if I was fine with this AND was dragging me way while I was for the moment figuratively kicking and screaming; that's my dilemma in a proverbial nutshell. I won't stand for this! I like everyone else, have limitations to how long I can endure something and when I hit mine… well let's just say it can make 'hell breaking loose' look like not such a big deal on occasion! Even the devil shakes at some of the times I have completely lost it. … Hey you down below; START QUAKING PUNK! TROUBLES ABOUT TO START COMING!

Our group, being made up of my friends and myself; had been walking towards the temple. As I had come to my decision I stopped. I was putting my foot… uh paw down! This ridiculous situation ends right here… right now! I was done taking this kind of crap anymore! I swung my head to face Lara's face. My own face twisted with barely contained anger.

"Lara enough is enough! Let go of me and give me some space now!"

Lara was surprised enough that she did exactly what I told her to do. Spyro and the others stopped and looked at me worried. I wasn't able to stop myself as I was using all the mental control I had to keep my emotions from exploding out. So, I continued with my frustrated tirade.

"Lara, I think I have been very nice about this for the last few weeks before you went back to Carona for a week, but this has gone on for too long now!"

Lara looked at me confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Really?! *unintelligible grumbling and sounds of fury* She doesn't even know what she had been doing has been annoying the hell out of me and getting my control to slip to this extent?! What by the nice circles of HELL has been going through her head up till now?! … Actually I really don't want to know anymore! I took a deep breath to calm myself a little before I kept going where I had left off.

"What am I talking about?! For the love of… you, hanging over and on me most of the day! Invading my personal space! Restricting my breathing area and nearly suffocating me! Is any of this ringing any bells whatsoever for you Lara?!"

I was breathing with laboring difficulty as I somehow kept the lid over my feelings in place. Lara just gave me a blank expression. I stared at her incredulously. I put forth the remains of my mental discipline to rein in my flare of anger, fury and rage that was quickly escalating at Lara's reaction to my own. I took slow deep calming breaths like I would for meditation. Within a little less than a minute I regain a modicum of my previous composure, though the rage and fury boiled within me still. I sighed before I continued.

"Apparently not at all. I am aware that you have an interest in me as a potential mate. You have made that perfectly clear multiple times. … Yet what you do not seem to understand, though I have told you so many times that I lost count of just how many times quite a while ago. I am not ready for such a relationship like that. So am not interested on going further at this time with it!"

I was still frustrated at Lara, but wonderful logical sense had asserted itself by now and was saving my sanity from the precipice that it had been hanging from. Lara had shown she cared about me; I respect that. She just didn't comprehend that there is such a thing as showing too much affection and she had been doing that to me a lot lately. There is a time and a place for things of that nature; she hasn't shown it in any of those places yet. She is merely ignorant to this subject as she has likely not had much if any experience in it. Thank you, ever reliable logic! I noticed that Lara's expression became a little desperate. My fury and rage, which had been simmering down, rose and heated up once more.

"Saber, I know you still are learning what it means to be a dragon, but…"

My frustration crashed into me again at what Lara had said. What is Lara talking about?! What does my being a dragon have to do with this at all? Whether I'm a dragon or human; this subject would be the same. My hot emotions were getting close to reaching boiling point and that wouldn't end well for either of us!

"The fact that I am a dragon does not have any effect on this. When will you get the point that your upbringing and mine have been vastly different? How we see and do things are worlds apart!"

My logical sense was trying its utmost to calm me back down. I took the mindset that I have when I meditate and took deep calming breaths again over and over to reclaim calm within myself and without. Things said in anger usually are hurtful and end in regret. I met Lara's gaze and saw her face had changed… a lot. Whereas I had taken the time to calm myself down; Lara had gotten angry and now looked more than just ticked! Where did this come from? And more importantly, what I want to know is what brought this about?! Nothing I said should have resulted like this… yet.

"Yes you may be right in that; but you wouldn't understand!"

I blinked, but was silent as I couldn't come up with a reply. I wasn't expecting to get that as an answer. Her reply didn't make sense to me or any of my mind's processing it was doing right now; my mind was just sending back a whole lot of nothing to me from the input I got from Lara. Are we still on the same subject matter or have we moved on to something else?

I was trying to figure out what Lara was talking about; because it seemed that we were speaking about two different ideas. If we are talking about the same subject, then I obviously missed something. If we are on to a new subject, then she should have said so and tell me what the new topic is. Then there is the point that I still don't understand why she is so mad at me; I can't think of anything I have said or done for her to be this mad about. I took a deep breath and took a few seconds to regain the rest of my calm, logical mindset once more.

"What wouldn't I understand Lara?"

I kept calm, in tone and expression; though I started to have a nagging feeling I would very soon in the near future regret asking what she was talking about. This conversation was going south! And when I say south, I mean as FAR south as things can go! Her face further twisted in anger as she replied to my question.

"You always act as if nothing is wrong. Like nothing is going bad for you…"

… Act as if nothing is wrong? … What is she mean… Oh… I think she is means one of my most used coping methods; extreme optimistic view point to the extent that I can be considered a real lunatic or that I'm off my rocker! Uh… dearie me, I think I can see the direction this is going and it isn't something that should be discussed in public places… Yeah definitely not in public!

"Um Lara, not that I do not see the reason you want to talk about this subject, yet I think it would be better to discuss this kind of thing in a more private setting rather than here where a crowd would watch from the sidelines."

The best course of action to take right now is to get her calm enough so that we can go somewhere we don't get an audience and resume this conversation there. It would end much better for the both of us if we didn't do this with a peanut gallery like we would have here! I was attempting to calm her down, but…

"There you go again, delaying!"

Delaying? Emotionally she is jumping off into the deep end, I'd say! Trying to calm down Lara is going down the blasted toilet! I looked around at the others and the place about us, in order to take stock of the situation. What met my gaze didn't encourage me in the slightest! Oh I was becoming more worried by the second as I saw the crowd gathering into an audience that would be a very unfriendly peanut gallery, no doubt! Seth along with Spyro, Cynder and Fredrick were trying to control the observers, which were increasing in number. They did a good job to their credit… at first at least; as the minutes passed my friends had an increasingly difficult time controlling the crowd. Cyra and Tarra were staring at us with worried expressions. Tarra was even starting to tremble slightly; maybe this is scaring her? I can't say for sure if that is the case.

I sighed at the situation that was quickly spiraling out of control. What had started out as a demanding for space was turning out to be a far messier affair! This wasn't going to end on good terms for either Lara or myself, I could tell already. I seriously doubt there is anything I can do now that can salvage this anymore. Well it never hurts to try at least. Though, this was only going to produce regret for likely both of us.

"I would not say I am delaying; more trying to wait until we are not in front of others to discuss this topic."

Lara was obviously becoming hysterical and inconsolable at the current moment and it was making this become worse rapidly. I was hoping to diffuse this situation and then Lara and I can have this talk without the peanut gallery that is currently building to horrendous size. However, any chance of that went of the window when I saw Lara's expression of antagonism.

"You do not have any idea what it is like to be different than everyone else!"

I had to assert firm self-control that went beyond my usual levels of mental discipline at that statement. It struck an old chord in me that I had always had difficulty ignoring if not nigh impossible to dismiss. I may have the coping mechanisms and habits where I conformed my behavior that now that saves me a great amount of trouble and problems. However, I have never forgotten the earlier day when that wasn't the case, even though I have tried to forget those times.

I clenched my jaw hard enough that I began to taste blood in my mouth. I did this to keep myself from blowing up about what Lara had said. It wasn't worth the pain that would follow nor was it worth throwing the effort I was putting forth to keep my emotions and feelings in check! She doesn't understand… and how could she possibly do so? I haven't said anything about my early years of life and how they were. I avoided doing that so that I wouldn't be force to recall those memories I hated so much! I buried memories of those dark days for good reason!

My logical mind then came in once more to save me. Lara was distraught right now and so was saying things she I would bet didn't really mean. She wasn't like this normally, so I need to be understanding and tolerant of her actions. Yes, thank you once more Logic for keeping me on the right path. Nevertheless, that didn't stop some flashes of the memories coming to my mind of those days I so detested. I kept taking deep calming breaths as if my life depended on me doing so; as pieces of those memories began to hit me hard.

_"Look at him. He is so weird. He doesn't belong here."__  
_  
I shoved the line back into the recces of my mind trying hard to ignore it. It had been said by a kid after he and his friends had beaten me up. Back during the times I really believe were what hell would be like! I made myself forget those times for my own good and sanity. Beating had been an almost daily occurrence and the things that had been said weren't… nice. Forgetting those memories was the way I dealt with the horrible times in my life before things changed for the better… before I became the person I am now. I still heard Lara giving her tirade.

" … When everyone else treats you differently."

My head fell slightly. Deep calming breaths were starting to be less effective on dulling the growing fury and rage that boiled within me. My logical mind began to be drowned out by… other, less logical and nice thoughts.

_She had no freaking clue what being treated differently really means, does she?! _

I instantly pushed such a thought aside. That would only make this worse and that is the last thing that is needed. Lines like that came from _HIM_ and I don't want or need his input on this!

Lara's words made it harder to suppress the memories of my past that I didn't want to face again. The dark days that made me think many things I shouldn't ever have even let come to my mind! I had thoughts and desires I should never have had along with the influence Shae had on me. I haven't had those thoughts often since then, thanks to Master Kai. Unfortunately more and more pieces of those horrible experiences came out. Along with those memories came the horrible feelings of blind undirected hatred and the cold inescapable loneliness of my miserable life as it had been. The fragments of memory pieced themselves together and I had to see and relive them right before my eyes.

_I found myself looking up at the group of boys that had taken the last thirty minutes to use me as their punching bag. I was bruised all over and had a black eye. My clothes had been ripped by the beating I had gotten from this group. I clenched my teeth as I heard a couple of them were chuckling at my messy appearance that they had caused.___

_"Aww is the little freak going to cry for his mommy?"___

_Some of the boys laughed at this. I stayed quiet, knowing if I said anything it would only cause them to beat me up some more. It was always the same. One of the local groups of bigger boys would beat me up every other day; they seemed to have an agreed upon schedule on whose day it was to beat me up. If I talked back it earned me an extra beating. I seethed in silent fury and hatred of these bullies and those like them! I have asked my uncle if I can take self-defense classes, but he says I don't need them. He seems to ignore my appearance lately. The boys continued to laugh at me, until the leader started talking again.___

_"Oh yeah that's right, you don't have a mommy any more. Both she and your dad went and got killed in an accident. I bet they were tired of you and left."___

_"Yeah, who would want to be around a freak like you?!"_

_They all started to laugh and throw taunts at me as they did so._

___"Freak!"_

___"Weirdo!"__  
_  
My body began to tremble on its own as I remembered how much of a miserable living hell my life had been; that's what I had been in before I had walked by the dojo and met Master Kai. It had been a terrible prison, deep in the lowest pits of the abyss of hell, the likes of which I couldn't escape from! I could have turned out horribly had I not met Master Kai! And that was before I added my uncle becoming the douche bag he is now and a good portion of that from alcohol of course. Logical thoughts were becoming much less appealing the more I remembered for those days! The mean twisted thoughts that Shae had started whispering to me just before the dojo were starting to get louder in my mind. Still I had yet to hear the dark voice in my head yet and that was a mercy, but things he would have said still were creeping into my head!

Returning to Lara's… hissy fit that she was throwing. She says I wouldn't understand what it is like to be treated differently, as an outcast? Ha! If anything I can comprehend the idea more than she ever could imagine in her worst nightmares! After all, I have had to live through being treated worse than she is recounting for years, up to coming to the dragon realm. She was just avoided according to her accounting, not beaten up three to four times a week at a bare minimum and usually once a day! Granted, my life is better than it once was but, not by as much as others might think and it is due to my efforts of changing things! Local bullies don't beat me up for two reasons; they know I can whoop them far worse than they can beat me, and most of them have understood I can get them back in ways they cower at! Lara didn't understand what being treated differently means at all! I heard Tarra speak up trying to calm Lara down.

"Lara, m-maybe you should c-calm down. Y-you should not say s-such things."

With a great deal of effort, I ignored that train of thought, even though it was how I truly felt at this moment in time. I wasn't going to let that be seen if I can do anything about it! Controlling my emotions was becoming a really challenge now, close to a losing battle, though not completely yet. I raised my left forepaw to silence Tarra. Lara was unlikely going to stop in her tantrum, so it is best to let her get it out; even if it was causing memories that I went to great lengths to forget through suppressing them. It would do her good to get this off her chest now that she had started. Yes, that is the nice thing to do for her. Oh the things… and lengths I go… for my friends!

"No Tarra. If she wants to say this; she might as well say it and get it off her mind."

I gazed at Lara forcing a smile, which seemed to incense her more. I then, motioned with a forepaw for her to continue and continue she did.

"You were off in some other place without a care at all. Have others to care about you beyond being what you are."

… It isn't her fault she doesn't know! It… isn't… HER fault! My emotions were close to boiling over and bursting out! She apparently had forgotten our chat we had back in Carona. Granted I skipped over most of the time before the dojo. However, I thought… I had given enough of an impression to get across how much I hated what my life had been like! Baring the gap there was in draconic linguistics and the human counterpart; I thought I accurately portrayed what my life has been like, in a simplified form! A miserable living Hell!

Unfortunately what Lara and my other friends don't seem to grasp even after the extensive explanations I have given them; is that the human race and society ISN'T kind or nice to those who are different from the accepted norm. I have had far too much firsthand experience in that! Joy, I get to deal with an extremely emotional female. … LoGical… thoughts… can… go to FREAKING HELL! I have had enough of this… reminder of the hell I had to live through when I was younger! I snapped at this point and lost control!

I suppress them for others and myself for many fricken frack DARN REASONS! The rage that I had been holding back exploded in me and I, for one of the few times in my life lost complete control I had over myself and especially my emotions! I had gained a quiet, cold tone in my voice and I had raised my head back up to gaze at Lara. Lara just glared at me not backing down.

"Is that all you have to say on this matter?"

I dared her to reply to me, so that I could put her in her place and do so in an unquestionable manner!

"I mean what I said!"

Thank freaking you for the setup! Fine then, if that's the way she wants to do this then that's how I'll deliver! ALL RIGHTY THEN! I WILL GIVE YOU THE SHOWLACKING YOU WILL NEVER FORGET, YOU DUMB WANTA BE DRAGON PRINCESS! I had hoped to avoid doing this to a friend, but I couldn't help it by this point. I was enrage and livid! Lara had brought out one of the worst sides of me; that being when I snap… I can and for the few times this had happened, I made the devil himself look like a saint compared to me!

I really, really don't like to… reminisce about my past before the dojo; it is VERY unhealthy practice for me! Yet Lara was the one bringing up the subject of being treated differently. I might have been shunned a good portion of my life even with Master Kai being there for me; but in my early life was when I got well acquainted with the devil and he with me! My bad luck didn't hit me back then like it does now. If it had the magnitude it does currently, then I would have died… even I have to admit that as fact! My early years have been an unforgettable lesson of what it is like to be considered an outcast… to be called different… to be treated as a freak by others around you. I was trying to keep my breathing even, but I failed; a sign of how little control I had now!

"Well Lara, first allow me to say congratulations! You have shown that though you look like an adult, you act like a child! Nonetheless, I have to say, out of all the subjects you choose to claim I have no knowledge about; you choose the one subject… the one specific subject, I am far too acquainted with not to be an expert of. And one I admit, I have very unhealthy undealt issues with even to this day!"

I took a deep breath before I started what would be a lecture I knew I would come to wish I never gave. However, I couldn't keep the raw emotion I was experiencing in anymore; so here we go!

"You think I do not understand what it is like to be treated differently?! … Perhaps with dragon kind, I am still learning through experience of what that entails. However, I have seen enough to know it is far nicer than how humans treat those who are 'different' and THAT IS PUTTING IT DOWN RIGHT NICELY!"

I had begun to bellow at Lara with the last phrase. I couldn't stop myself. I was so angry! I hated being force to remember how alone I had been! I have issues that I haven't faced; I recognize that fact, but whenever I try to face these issues, I become like this, hence why those issues are still undealt with. I am so ashamed of myself right now!

"The Human world does not welcome those who are different! YOU, Lara talked about being avoided; HA HA HA HA! If only that was all I had to endure, I would have welcomed it! You cannot seem to grasp the concept of what human society is like, even though I have tried to tell and explain it to you time after time! Though not all humans wish to hurt one another; there are those human beings who are rarely nice and kind to those who are different! Those people who get their kicks and boosting their own ego and pride by making others… like myself completely miserable!"

Why am I doing this?! I want to hide under a rock and never show my face to the light of day again! It was like my mind was turned off and all the pent up feelings I had were flooding out. I wasn't able to keep the hatred and animosity that developed from the things that had happened to me from showing in my voice. Nevertheless, I was forced to continue; not able anymore to stop until this tirade was done!

"I have so many examples of that I do not want to count them! On many occasions, I would often be beaten up by other kids; multiple times a week, often on a daily basis! And for no reason other than the fact that I was different half the time. I was laughed at and not for doing things to be funny, but due to my misfortunes. I was often ridiculed by others. And I am just getting started in how bad things were!"

Please… just… just make it stop! I don't want to go through any more of this! I hated and loathed myself the longer this went on! I could feel small tears forming as this went on… the only sign of how I was currently feeling as myself. I get really emotional remembering how I was treated before I found my way to the dojo. I loathe those dark days when I experience horrible abuse and hate them so much! Mostly because of the emotions they bring up! No child of any race that should be treated like I was... to be unwanted and despised. No one should… wish that they never existed… not ever! I had seriously considered suicide on the night before I met Master Kai. Shae hadn't helped me much, only managed to dissuade me from taking my own life. That's why I say that meeting Master Kai was the 'Saving Grace' of my life, for it quite literally was! I heard my tirade continue, much to my utter shame.

"However… mostly, I was treated as an outcast the majority of those around me. I was frequently called names such as; Freak, weirdo, a waste of space... a mistake... someone that should never have... been born! I was used by others to make themselves feel better about themselves. I was shunned so badly I began to believe some of the things others said! I even wished I had never been born, if I had to live through what I was! I was left utterly alone! No one cared about me AT ALL!"

Someone just hit me hard enough over the head to knock me out! I'm BEGGING SOMEONE PLEASE STOP ME! Internally I was in turmoil from talking about this, just as I had been the two times I had tried facing my past before! Why am I even going on about this?! I swore to myself that I wouldn't do this! FOR GOSH DARN SAKES; I suppress these memories so that I wouldn't be reminded of that true horrible living HELL! This has to have something to do with Lara, I know it! She is doing something… IT'S HER! So why does Lara affecting me like this?! I haven't opened up to anyone like this except Master Kai and that took a while for him to get me to do so; then why am I spilling my closest guarded and darkest secrets to her without thinking?! I saw that Lara's expression had changed from anger to sorrow.

"Saber I…"

Now a fresh wave of cold guilt washed over me and I felt even more horrible than I did before I had spouted that lecture. Not only from having to remember the past I strived to forget, but now that I have pretty much bellowed at Lara about it! Honestly, I want to just disappear right now… wait… that's idea! If I can get more distance from Lara maybe… just maybe this will stop. It is worth a shot! Unfortunately that was much easier thought than done. I was too worked up and that put me into a rather foul mood, which then I become more cynical and sarcastic as a usual result. I would regret this later; no doubt about that. I really hate myself at the moment!

"Thank you Lara, you have reminded me of a fact that I cannot seem to escape, no matter how hard I try. I am, one of a kind and completely alone. I will likely always be so for me for as long as I live."

My mind figuratively flipped back on and I was again able to get my body to listen to me for the moment! I grabbed ahold of this opportunity for all it was worth! I turned on the spot and took flight leaving my friends where they stood. I pumped my wings hard, yet I really didn't think about the direction in which I was flying. I just had to get away from Lara and as fast as possible! I flew for almost an hour, which did help to calm me down. I ended out in a valley that held the cheetah village I went to for the "Hunting trips" I took at the times of Tarra's and Lara's mating cycles.

There is a ridge that juts out into the center of one end of the valley. I went to it and after landing I laid down on the edge of the ridge and stared over the valley, though I wasn't really looking at anything in particular. I just laid there cursing myself about what had just happened. I was wallowing in regret and self-loathing and I knew it. I just didn't care! This went on for who knows how long; the sun was passed midday that was for sure. My stomach gave a clearly audible growl, so I began thinking about looking for something to eat, when I caught a scent I recognized. I sighed, knowing who was there.

"What do you want Pathren?"

I heard from the foliage behind me rustling leaves. I turn to see a cheetah emerge. This cheetah's name was Pathren. He had off white fur with black spots, actually he kind of reminds me of a snow leopard I had seen once in a zoo more than anything. His eyes were an icy blue color and had catlike slit pupils. He is quiet most of the time I was around him, yet I have seen him when he is serious and I was impressed. The one other fact to note about him... is that he is also the chief of the village in this valley as well. He is a much better chief than Chief Prowless in my opinion.

"You are here earlier than expected and it is unusual for you to just appear. You were not expected for another month at least. So what brings you here so early?"

I sighed; I don't like talking to others about my problems very often. But I had been wallowing in regret and self-loathing for so long I couldn't stay silent.

"Being a complete idiot that was caused by my usual female troubles."

Pathren smiled at me that held a slight expression of pity.

"I see; earlier than expect then? Well you are always welcome to stay in the village."

I smiled back. There was just something about Pathren that put me at ease, much like if you were in the company of an old friend you haven't seen in a while. He just seemed to know what to say at the right time. I then took a moment to change into my human form.

"Thank you kindly, Pathren. It is much appreciated."

-Scene Change-

I thanked the Cheetahs for their hospitality. I changed back to my draconic form and then I took flight and started back in the direction of Warfang. The sun was likely a small bit over two hours from setting when I spotted Warfang. I had been able to calm down and really assess my actions with Lara during my time with the cheetahs and I sorely needed that for my peace of mind as much as coming to terms with what had happened. I landed in the square on the lower section of the lowest tier and had barely folded my wings to my sides, when to my surprise out of nowhere seemingly, something tackled me and began to shriek at me.

"SABER! …, THANK THE ANCESTORS… BACK! THERE…!"

I had no time to even comprehend what was going on when I found Tarra gripping my shoulders with her paws and started to shake me fairly hard. I was trying to process what she was talking about… well shrieking about. Yes, surprisingly Tarra who normally whispers and mumbles most of the time; was shrieking at me, which was of course completely out of character for her. I didn't know she had it in her to screech loud enough to be heard and pain my ears. Her shrieks were painful to my eardrums; if I have to hear much more there is a good chance that my eardrums will not work afterwards! So, either she is acting very weird, which is unlikely or she is worried about something, far more feasible. My problem is I don't know what is causing her to howl at me, because I had no idea what she was saying! I used my forepaws to clamp Tarra's maw shut and for the sake of my ears, her shrieking stopped! I was breathing heavily before I spoke.

"For the Ancestor's sake Tarra; are you trying to rupture my eardrums?! How do you expect me to understand what you are trying to tell me? When all I hear, is you shrieking incoherent into my ears?!"

I released my fore paws so that Tarra could talk again.

"I am sorry Saber, it is just… (Sniffle)."

The sound of Tarra sniffling caught my attention and I looked at her face. My field of vision instantly focused on Tarra's eyes and my anger just as quickly evaporated from me. Tarra wasn't just worried; she was scared about something and badly. Tarra was in tears, though she wasn't fully crying… yet, though she was about to be before too long. Great I very well might have made a girl cry! How much of an idiotic douche bag can I be in one day?

"Um… Tarra what is wrong?"

I hope I wasn't the one who put her into this state. Tarra sniffled again and the tears flowed harder. That would be the crowning achievement of how low I can go at being a douche bag in one day.

"Lara… she… she disappeared!"

After saying that Tarra the obviously distraught dragoness; put her head into the cook of my neck and began to sob while she hugged me at the same time. I on the other paw was registering what Tarra had just said; Lara had disappeared?! When did that happen? I really didn't see a reason to wonder why she had gone to wherever she had; since her running off somewhere was likely due to our… disagreement earlier today on being different... actually I think it would be better to call it a shouting match… no… more like her throwing her trouble on me and then me unloading on her.

… I may have my issues with Lara currently, but it wasn't such a good idea for her to be out who knows where in the dragon realm alone as things currently stand. Ape activity is on the rise, so Warfang and Carona are okay as they are safe and defended. Outside of that only the cheetah tribe villages would be the few places that the apes really wouldn't strike; as the apes would pay in high numbers for attempting such foolishness. Cheetahs can really whoop some ape butts I can tell you. Hyrule and other outlying settlements had been evacuated and the inhabitance had come to either Warfang or Carona for the time being. The apes had been rather quiet or rather haven't done anything big for a while and that made me suspicious of them planning something. I don't doubt they haven't forgotten the loss they suffered with the battle of Warfang; that magnitude of a loss is hard to live down.

So this situation that had developed in my absence while I was cooling down; came down to two choices as I see it. I could either leave Lara to her own devices or I could go out and find her and put myself at risk along with her in the process. The first choice was the pure logical decision! Lara had gotten herself into this current dilemma/mess, so she can and should get herself out of it! That's the usual consequence to most of life's decisions, even if people don't like to accept that, it's the truth. However, logic had been rather unhelpful to me today; or rather I really hadn't listened to logic and that got me to this point. So were I to choose option number one that would be very mean of me and the unfriendly thing to do. Lara was and is my friend despite our recent behavior we have had to tolerate of one another.

If I'm frank in this there is really only one choice for me to choose, as choice number one is an unacceptable action to me, then the second choice of going out to search for Lara is the best and singular course of action. It does put me at risk as I am extremely likely in the top position on the apes' hit list. However, I will do almost anything to help a friend in need. No weather, be it whatever it may; no matter who I might have to go around or through, regardless of the distance or time it takes, when friend is in trouble, I'll be there! My friends can count on me no matter what; that's my motto... at least my newer motto. I focused back on Tarra.

"Listen Tarra, you need to calm down."

Tarra continued to sniffle and cry quietly. I was in a bit of a pickle here. If I haven't stated it enough for everyone to understand; I have little experience with girls and so don't know how to act around them or how to react to what they do. However, that doesn't stop me from trying to help. I just hope this doesn't come back to bite me in the rear later! I have had more than enough butt biting to last me a while, self-inflicted sadly but still more than enough to last me a time!

Now at this time… I began to notice… how nice it felt having Tarra hugging me. I don't know why it felt so nice, but it did. Frankly speaking, Tarra is very beautiful in my view. She had an amazing figure. Her body is lean, but still toned fairly well. She was very warm as she pressed herself against me. Tarra may be shy when you first meet her, yet once you can get passed that she really is a sweet dragoness. Her missing her horns and tail blade don't really take away from her beauty. Should there ever be a dragon that can accept her then they will be lucky to have her. It is possible it could be me at some point; I can't say right now. I put my paw on her shoulder and tentatively pat her.

"Um... it will be okay Tarra. I do not know how things will work out in this, but they will; trust me on this. Now take a deep breath and calm down."

Tarra did what I told her to do, before staring at me. I noted that the flow of tears that Tarra had, began to slow down. I smiled at her hoping that would help. After a minute, Tarra had calmed down enough to hopefully tell me what happened.

"Now, tell me what happened after I left."

I needed as much information as possible. Tarra nodded and went into the tale.

-Earlier that day-  
-Tarra's POV-

"Lara enough is enough! Let go of me and give me some space!"

Saber just shouted that out of nowhere, but then Lara has been sticking much closer to him since we got back. I know I should not feel jealous about her being able to be so close to him. Well Lara look surprised at what Saber had said at least. She let go of Saber and took a step away from him. She still seemed worried about what was said. Saber then continued speaking.

"Lara, I think I have been very nice about this for the last few weeks before you went back to Carona for a week, but this has gone on for too long now."

What does Saber mean that he has been nice for the last few weeks? I mean Lara has been really keeping close to Saber lately. So I am surprise that he has not said anything about it until now. Someone sticking so close all the time would... make me really nervous. … Well maybe not if it was Saber… what am I thinking?! I blushed at the thought. I heard Lara then asked a question.

"What are you talking about?"

I have seen that when Saber is involved, Lara has a harder time on seeing how others feel and are affected by what she does. However, with Saber it is hard to understand what he thinks and feels most of the time anyways. He does not show his feelings to others… wonder why not?

"What am I talking about?! For the love of… you, hanging over and on me! Invading my personal space! Restricting my breathing area and nearly suffocating me! Is any of this ringing any bells for you Lara?!"

Oh, I understand now, Saber has been ignoring and dismissing Lara's actions with him. Lara just gave Saber a blank expression. Saber stared at Lara with an expression of... I do not know what that expression is supposed to say… maybe disbelief? Saber began to breathe deeper and that appeared to calm him down. He sighed before continuing.

"Apparently not at all. I am aware that you have an interest in me; you have made that perfectly clear multiple time. Yet what you do not seem to understand, though I have told you so many times that I lost count of just how many times quite a while ago. I am not ready for such a relationship like that. So am not interested on going further at this time with it!"

So Saber does notice that Lara wants him as a mate... I think. I do remember that he said that he was not interested in having that kind of a relationship yet. I accepted that and decided to wait until he was ready and then tell him how I feel about him. ... I admit that I like Saber more than a friend. I still do not understand how such a feeling developed so quickly; it never has happened before. Still it would be wonderful to have someone like him as a mate. I would thank my ancestors for that kind of luck. The look on Lara's face became desperate.

"Saber, I know you still are learning what it means to be a dragon, but…"

Lara is obviously trying to reason with Saber, but Saber's reasoning is different and hard to understand. Saber is a dragon now and a very handsome one at that... Yet he is still how he was when he was... a human I think he called it. Yet Saber, did not seem to take Lara's statement well.

"The fact that I am a dragon does not have any effect on this. When will you get the point that your upbringing and mine have been vastly different? How we see and do things are worlds apart!"

Um... why is Saber raising the volume of his voice? It is starting to scary me a little. I stared at Saber for a moment and saw him taking deep breathes again; maybe that is how he keeps so calm all the time. I look over to Lara and her face had changed… a lot. She now looked mad! Oh no I think she is going to start yelling. I do not like it when she yells. She rarely does shout, but Lara is scary when she does!

"Yes you may be right in that; you wouldn't understand!"

What was Lara shouting about to Saber? Why can they not just get along and settle things without yelling? I felt a paw on my shoulder and I turned to see the dragoness Cyra next to me. I was giving me a comforting smile. Saber said that Cyra was a very cheerful dragoness and was easy to be around. I have seen what he meant and had to kind of agree with him. I began to take deep calming breaths like Saber suggested to me to help keep myself from panicking, which worked. I turned back to see Saber and he was giving his answer to Lara, his voice sounded like it normally does.

"What wouldn't I understand Lara?"

Saber appeared completely calm as he asked that. I still want to know how he keeps his wits about him almost all the time. I always have such trouble being calm around others. Lara though was still angry. But, why would she be angry?

"You always act as if nothing is wrong. Like nothing is going bad for you…"

Well Saber does act as if things are going just fine. I mean when bad things happen to him that he terms 'are due to his bad luck' he just gets up and says it was nothing to worry about. However, I think that is one of his good and nice qualities he has. I look at Saber and he look a little worried at what Lara said after a moment had passed.

"Um Lara, not that I do not see the reason you want to talk about this subject, yet I think it would be better to discuss this kind of thing in a more private setting."

Okay, I am confused by what Saber is saying. Does he know what Lara is talking about? Then maybe he can inform the rest of us. What are they fighting about?

"There you go again, delaying!"

Saber looked around at the rest of us and at the place about us. He became more worried by the look on his face. I looked around and saw the dragons, cheetahs and mole that were gathering to watch this. Seth along with Spyro and Cynder were trying to control all of those who were watching. Cyra and I were at the time, still staring at Saber and Lara with worried expressions. This was getting bad!

"I would not say I am delaying; more trying to wait until we are not in front of others to discuss this topic."

Lara did not take that line from Saber well at all.

"You do not have any idea what it is like to be different than everyone else!"

Oh no, Lara is going to talk about this subject?! Whenever she does it tends to drive others away. I looked over at Saber hoping he would not start to hate Lara for having to listen to this. That would hurt Lara far more than anything else. I know she loves him, but right now, her anger is clouding her mind. If she drives Saber away, she will never forgive herself! The expression on Saber's face made me flinch. He looked even madder than Lara right now and it really scared me. But within seconds of seeing the frightening expression, his face changed to something I could not tell anything from looking, it looked almost blank. It was like all feeling and emotion were wiped away from Saber's face. I heard Lara keep going in her ranting.

"To be seen as a different dragoness than others; to be avoided by the adults. When everyone else treats you differently."

I glanced at Saber and saw that his head was down. As I kept looking at him; the way he is breathing is the same as before, but faster and his body began to shake. The way he was reacting to Lara felt really bad! I decided to try to help this situation as I could.

"Lara, m-maybe you should c-calm down. Y-you should not say s-such things."

I was panicking so I stuttered, yet I could not help it. Saber raised a paw to get me to be quiet and I went silent. I was worried that Saber had stopped me from trying to help Lara and him. He spoke before I could ask why he stopped me.

"No Tarra. If she wants to say this; she might as well say it and get it off her mind."

Saber smiled as he gazed at Lara and motioned with a forepaw for her to continue and Lara did so. Yet Saber's smile was not the one he normally had. It was more like he was forcing it for some reason

"You were off in some other place without a care at all. Have others to care about you beyond being what you are."

Lara was going a little too far. Is it not fine that Saber is here with us now? 

"Is that all you have to say on this matter"

Saber's voice had gained a cold tone in it. He had also raised his head back up to gaze at Lara. Saber did not just sound frightening right now, he looked the scariest I have ever seen him; it worried me. Saber looked really mad about what Lara had said. My gaze flicked over to Lara and she just glared at Saber not backing down. They were about to fight for real and there was little that could stop them!

"I mean what I said!"

I was starting to shake a little in fear at how Saber was now! Saber's breathing was becoming ragged, before he replied to Lara.

"Well Lara, first allow me to say congratulations! You have shown that though you look like an adult, you act like a child! Nonetheless, I have to say, out of all the subjects you choose to claim I have no knowledge about; you choose the one subject… the one specific subject, I am far too acquainted with not to be an expert of. And one I admit, I have very unhealthy undealt issues with even to this day!"

The way S-s-saber is talking really s-s-scaring me more than the experience w-w-where I lost my horns and tail blade! And w-w-what does he m-m-mean unhealthy undealt is-s-sues.

"You think I do not understand what it is like to be treated differently?! … Perhaps with the dragon race, I am still learning through experience of what that entails. However, I have seen enough to know it is far nicer than how humans treat those who are 'different' and THAT IS PUTTING IT DOWN RIGHT NICELY!"

I began to curl up trying to shut out Saber shouting.

"The Human world does not welcome those who are different! YOU, Lara talked about being avoided; HA HA HA HA! If only that was all I had to go through, I would have welcomed it! You cannot seem to grasp the concept of what human society is like, even though I have tried to tell and explain it to you time after time! Though not all humans wish to hurt one another; there are those human beings who are rarely nice and kind to those who are different!"

Are humans really that horrible to each other?! How sad for them to be like that. It is a wonder that Saber is as nice as he is, if that is how he was treated. I just wish he would stop yelling.

"I have so many examples of that I do not want to count them! On many occasions, I would often be beaten up by other kids; multiple times a week, often on a daily basis! And for no reason other than the fact that I was different half the time. I was laughed at and not for doing things to be funny, but due to my misfortunes. I was often ridiculed by others. And I am just getting started in how bad things were!"

I started to sink to my haunches while I held back the tears. How could others do those terrible things to another? How can anyone wish to hurt another like that for their own gain? I looked at Saber with pity, only to be shocked at seeing small tears coming from his eyes! W-w-was Saber crying?! I have never seen him cry before! How could someone come through such experience and come out like he did?!

"However, mostly, I was treated as an outcast the majority of those around me. I was frequently called names such as; Freak, weirdo, a waste of space... a mistake... someone that should never have... been born! I was used by others to make themselves feel better about themselves. I was shunned so badly I began to believe some of the things others said! I even wished I had never been born, if I had to live through what I was! I was left utterly alone! No one cared about me AT ALL!"

I curled into a ball and began to cry silently. He had been alone through the majority of this?! That is so sad! No one should have to suffer like that. I thought I had bad things happen to me, but they are nothing compared to what Saber has had to endure. However, why had he not said anything about this earlier? I understand that one would not want to remember events like that, yet still to be able to accept and overcome them you have to face them. Lifted my head and through my tear stained eyes saw that Lara had completely forgotten her own anger and troubles and felt sorrow.

"Saber I…"

Saber did not appear to be the mood for listening to Lara.

"Thank you Lara, you have reminded me of a fact that I cannot seem to escape, no matter how hard I try. I am, one of a kind and completely alone. I will likely always be so for me for as long as I live."

How can he say that?! Saber has us now, his friends. I came out of the ball I had curled into and saw Saber then turned on the spot and took flight leaving us where we were. He flew off into the distance until he disappeared. Lara just stood there staring after Saber with a look of shock that was slowly turning into horror. I walked up to Lara and put a paw on her back.

"L-Lara are y-you okay?"

Lara did not answer me, but began to shake in obvious fear.

"What… what have I done?!"

Lara's tone of voice worried me a lot. She sounded like she had lost something precious. Fredrick was the one to answer.

"I am sorry to say it Lara, yet you drove Saber away for the time being. You said a lot of mean things to him, though he said a lot of things he should not have as well."

Lara did not seem to hear Fredrick's second half of his second sentence. She went into panic.

"No… no… no, no, no, he must hate me now! What do I do now that he hates me?!"

Oh dear, Lara is jumping to conclusions that are very bad for her! I forced a smile for her. I did not want my friend to hate herself.

"Lara calm down, I do not think Saber hates you. I would not doubt he is kind of mad at you right now, but I would not think he hates you."

Lara nodded at me, yet I am not so sure that she really heard what I had said to her. She walked off into the crowd. I was going to follow her to make sure she does not do something she will regret. But Fredrick said that I should give her time and space. I was still worried about her.

-present time-  
-Saber's POV-

"... and that was the last time I saw her."

Oh dear ancestors! I really hate myself for the stupid tirade I gave! This is exactly why I have trained to get the mental discipline I have, so that I don't lose control over my emotions! I have already begun to regret about many of the things I had said, but the feelings of self-loathing washed over me anew. I feel even worse now I know that I scared Tarra as badly as I did. Where is that rock I was thinking about earlier when I need it so bad?! I couldn't help but whisper to myself.

"What a world class idiot I am; like I have not beaten myself up enough about this, now I get to do it all over again."

"You are not an idiot, Saber."

I looked down at Tarra, remorse coursing through me at the emotions I made her feel when I had lost my control over my emotions. Actually I'm surprised that she heard my whispered curse. I knew I needed to tell and show Tarra I was sorry and never meant to intentionally frighten her. Yet here she was trying to comfort me. I gently hugged Tarra, which caught her by surprise if her squeal was anything to go by.

"S-saber, w-w-what are y-y-you doing?!"

Tarra's reaction is funny and… it makes her look very cute. Even with her obvious embarrassment; I didn't break the embrace just yet. Though I could now clearly feel her heart beating and doing so at a fast pace.

"I am sorry for scaring you Tarra. I never meant to do that. Feelings that I have buried long ago came out and I lost my normally firm control on my emotions I have. I apologize that you had to see me like that. I am not good with… even talking about my past."

Tarra was stuttering up a storm as she tried to reply to me. Her entire body temperature was rising; aww… how cute, she is 'warming up' to me. Tarra's face was turning noticeably red now.

"It i-i-is okay Saber, w-we a-all have our p-p-problems."

I released my hug on Tarra, who at the moment had a face that was the reddest I have seen for her. I smiled at her hoping she would calm down, but she hid her face with her paws. Women! You can't live with them; you can't without them, as the line goes. I still don't fully comprehend the phrase, but it sounds like it applies.

I sighed to myself and at the mess I had made to deal with now. Yes, I had dug this pit for myself and dug it deep! Now I get to lie in it and fix things. So I deserve the heavy feelings I was having with all of this. Well, sitting here will do very little to solve anything in this problem. So I got up and smiled at Tarra.

"Tarra you have nothing to worry about; I will go and find Lara and bring her back, I promise."

Tarra let go of me and stared at me.

"B-but no o-one knows where s-she went."

I let out a laugh.

"Tarra, I have found Lara before when no one thought I could and that was when I was human! Now that I am a dragon, there is nowhere she can hide that I will not be able to find her! Not with my draconic nose on the job when I hunt her down BAW HA HA HA!"

I couldn't stop the cackle that came out. Tarra giggled at my response.

"Well okay then good luck I guess."

She then did something I hadn't expected from her; she licked my snout. I shook my head for a moment; then I nodded at Tarra and asked her to tell our other friends what I was going to be doing. When she had gone off to do so I took flight and flew outside Warfang. I could already guarantee Lara wasn't in Warfang, so it was pointless to look there.

When I got outside of Warfang I took a moment to breathe deep and attempt to acquire Lara's scent. I knew her scent well by now and so there is no way that I would miss it if it were in the air. As I breathed in deep breaths I walked around, searching for the smell I was after. Within a minute I caught Lara's scent; she had flown to the southwest from Warfang. Now that I knew the direction she went I could begin searching for Lara and find her as quickly as possible.

There had been rumors of increased Ape activity as of late along with the confirmed signs of their efforts. So it was fairly dangerous for individuals to be out on their own. I have the educated guess that it is more dangerous for me to be out alone; with the many things I have done to the apes, I was as I would imagine likely on the top of their 'hit list' of those to kill and be rid of. Lara could be mistaken for Spyro and even if she wasn't she wouldn't popular with the apes either with having purple scales alone. She is nowhere near as unpopular as I am with the apes, but I don't think anyone can attain that kind of infamy. I mean, perhaps Spyro could if he were to team up with me; yet then I would just become even more infamous. … This isn't helping solve the current problem at paw now is it?!

I started to fly southwest following Lara's scent. I had to exert a lot of effort to ignore that her scent smelled very good and was extremely pleasant to my nose. It was sweeter than any candy I have ever had or smelled. I shook my head to stay focused on the task at hand instead of just how amazing Lara's scent was. The sun was beginning to get lower in the sky; that meant that I had mere hours to find Lara. It was insane stupidity to fly at night! You might as well paint a target on you're a** and in my case with a sign that says 'I'm right here! Hit me ya Dumba**' then letting the apes take pot shots! It is basically the same idea either way. You just don't need the paint really.

The longer I searched for Lara, the more I was impressed at how far she had gone from Warfang; to assumedly get away from me! ... If that doesn't say how much a stubborn idiotic ape-like guy I am, I don't know what does! I was once again beating myself up, when I got hit by a heavy amount of Lara's scent. I stopped dead and flapped my wings to keep airborne. I inhaled and got another large dose of her scent slamming into my nose; so much so that I got slightly dizzy to the point it became very hard to think clearly. I looked down at the ground below me; with the amounts of Lara's scent I was inhaling she had to be rather close! The amount alone was doing things to my brain that wasn't good for me.

… Officer I swear I wasn't drinking! … What… you want me to walk along this line?! It is rather squiggly… what do you mean it's straight?! You should get your eyes checked if that's what you see. … Okay officer I was inhaling! … Not like that's much better though. … I have no idea where that came from! Lara's scent must be doing weird thing again to me. Soooo, back to what I was doing.

I saw a… well body of water that was too small to be a lake, but too large to be a pond. Maybe you could call it a spring, since I couldn't see anything feeding the body of water; so it was likely fed by ground water of some sort. There were mountains within walking distance of the water and those mountains look to have caves in them. My gaze halted on the cliff like ridge that jutted out of the mountains; as on it was the purple dragoness I was searching for.

Finally I have found her! It only took me most of the daylight hours I had left to work with, but I still found her! Well at least I found her before dark. I flew down and flared my wings so that my landing was quiet. I didn't want to spook Lara and I very well may as the last time we were in the general vicinity of one another we had our shouting match. We had both said things that I doubt either of us meant to say and more so actually mean what we said. It had all been in the heat of that moment. I really needed to apologize to her for the things I had said, even if she didn't forgive me for it. As I approached Lara I heard her sniffling quietly and sobbing. This is a… great start… Way to go me; you have driven a dragoness to cry her eyes out. She sighed as I got close to her.

"I told you to leave me alone Tarra! I do not want to talk to you right now."

I stopped where I was and stood still staying silent at that statement. Lara didn't even turn around to look at her company. That meant likely she was going off her other senses or none at all and guessing who I was. It is presumably the latter of the two, as I wouldn't doubt Lara knows my scent as much as I know hers. Lara's reply and tone of voice said she was miserable and talking to her would be harder than I thought it would be at first. You would think by her tone that someone had died! And on top of that she was still crying softly as I stood there! I was trying to think of the best way to broach the subject here, but little came to mind. I'm not good at dealing with girls so I'll go with the way I know best and that is the direct and blunt approach! Well perhaps the best way to do this is to first snap her out of her 'pity party for one'.

"You done wallowing in your own misery and self-loathing or will you be continuing your pity party for one?"

I could see Lara flinch visibly and stiffen at the sound of my voice. Lara turned around slowly and gazed at me. Her eyes were red with tears still flowing slowly down her cheeks and the scales around them were swollen a bit, most likely from the crying she had done. Upon seeing me Lara's eyes widened in horror. That wasn't the expression I was hoping for in this. This just keeps going downhill for both of us, doesn't it? The way she is reacting to me implies that she fears me and I have never wished for that. How much will end out hating myself for what happened, before it is enough?!

"S-S-Saber, what are y-y-you doing here?!"

Oh whoopty freaking doo! She is terrified of me right now. Not that I exactly blame her for being so, with what I said and how I acted before. This is going to be a really challenge to straighten things out between the two of us. Can't I just have a rock smash into my head and end this all and have it all have been a dream or something? I rolled my eyes in response to that question.

"Hmm… let me see, looking for you sounds about right. Why else would I come out all this way?! The view is nice and all, but it is a tad far to go for just that. Especially, when I am the number one target for every ape to kill on sight."

If Lara's eyes got any bigger they would be larger than any dinner plates I have ever seen and I have seen some pretty big ones. Either that or her eyes will pop out of their sockets. Neither idea is all that appealing or relevant to me right now. Lara began to shake as she didn't break her gaze on me.

"Why would you look for me?!"

Does she have to cower from me while she says that? It just makes the self-guilt and pain caused by it hurt all the more. This wasn't going like I had envisioned, more like a crapshoot in reality and a royal one at that. I sighed at how this was turning out; as ridiculous as this was becoming to me; we needed closure on this. I didn't want Lara to fear me!

"Because you are my friend and you should not be out alone. Can I be any more plain and obvious? I think not!"

Good grief, I am coming off as an unfeeling sarcastic a**hole… wait… I guess I have kind of been one the last time Lara was around me… and I'm kind of acting that way now too. Can I just get martyred or whatever and get it over and done with?! This guilt and regret is really damaging me from the inside out and it is just hurting like no other! Lara looked away from me, before she spoke again. Her tears were flowing heavier than when I got here as she spoke.

"Why are you still calling me a friend? You have to hate me now."

I should've foreseen this would come up from the things Tarra told me; with what happened after I flew off, this should have been the predictable response. The tears though add a whole new blow to me that I hadn't prepared myself for, and boy did it stab me in the heart! Getting castrated would be better and quicker than having to endure this! Nevertheless I think I should be the one saying the line she just did; I was the one who lost control after all. I was the one who acted the world class douche of an idiot that is also real a**hole! I should be the one begging on my hands and knees… I mean paws and haunches… for forgiveness from her?! I need to say my piece before this degrades further.

"Hey now…"

"I acted so terribly!"

She apparently didn't hear me; well if once you don't succeed, try try again. Her sobbing was beginning to get worse as she went on. I don't like how this is going!

"Excuse me, but…"

"I-I-I said such awful things to you!"

She isn't helping herself right now! Why are we are own worst critics, we always do more harm than good. Her continued sobbing wasn't helping with either side of this. Third times the charm? … Hopefully?

"Now hold it…"

"You must hate me now!"

She really isn't listening to me! If she can hear me at all that is; with her now out right balling I can't be sure if she is able to hear what I say. I need her to listen!

"Lara…"

"And if you really hate me I do not know how I CAN LIVE WITH MYSELF!"

She howled this last line. I don't like being ignored or talked over, especially when I have something I need to say! I have had enough of this crap! It is either this or I will consider suicide to end this, dang it!

"LARA, LISTEN TO ME!"

Lara went quiet when I bellowed at her. She still had tears streaming down her face as she looked at me. Finally I have her undivided attention. I slowed my breathing and then went on.

"Listen Lara, whether or not I hate you is first and foremost my decision and mine alone. Second, to answer that point, I do not think I could ever hate you; be frustrated and annoyed of what you do at times, yes but hate you, no. I hate myself far more that you right now."

Lara stared at me in shock at what I said.

"You… do… not hate me?"

She asked that question as if she was being offered a way out of hell. I wonder if she even heard my last sentence of me saying that I hate myself right now. I doubt it.

"I believe I just said I do not hate you."

"But I said those horrible things about you, how can you forgive me so easily?"

Her tears started coming again at her statement. Why is it, that girls see the need to have a specific detailed explanation for everything? Isn't forgiving her just for the heck of it, enough of a reason?

"Jeeze and here I was trying to figure out how to apologize to you for what that I said and for blowing up at you. Still here we are with you begging me for forgiveness. When it is I that should be the one doing the begging for the kindness of you heart along with your understanding."

Lara sniffled as she gazed at me in surprise. Seeing as this conversation is most likely going to be a long one, if Lara and her water works had any influence on this it would be. I might as well get comfortable. I sank down to my haunches and settled into a more comfortable position for long term stationary time. I took a moment to think about how to word what needed to be said between us. Thankfully she was able to calm down enough to stop sobbing.

"… Lara look, I think we both said things that… we regret, some more than others. Our… shouting match had us saying things while we were blinded by anger and rage. Those feelings came from times that well, I would say neither of us likes to recall. We did not think about what we were saying would do later. So I want to say that… I am sorry for what I said Lara. It was wrong of me to say that your past is nothing to have a problem about. I was stupid and foolish, forgive me! I lost control over my emotions and was really stupid."

Lara was taken aback by what I said.

"Wha… No, I should be the one saying I am sorry. I have not been thinking about how you feel lately. I have been pushing you to make a decision when I should not have. I said things about how you did not understand things that you do. I just do not want to lose you!"

Okay… I guess that's an apology, in a way. I will just take that as 'I am sorry' and ignore that last sentence for the moment.

"Thanks… I think. You know what, let us just forget what was said to each other earlier today and go on from there."

There are times like this when it is just best to forget and start with a clean slate as it were. Lara's mouth was agape for a full thirty seconds before she began to sputter.

"B-b-but… forgetting what was said just like that is…"

Lara apparently didn't get what I said, WE WERE going to forget and put the mean words that were said behind us, period. I put my left forepaw to her mouth silencing her.

"As easy as just forgetting what happened. It did NOT happen, got it?!"

Lara nodded. I smiled at her agreement. I was glad that was over. I looked up at the darkening sky and sighed.

"Well, it looks like we will be here for the night. There is not enough light to get back to Warfang before dark."

I felt Lara suddenly embrace me, but not squeeze me like she usually do. I was confused at this action as I hadn't expected it at all.

"Thank you for forgiving me and not hating me."

I stopped dead where I was, both mentally and physically. I wasn't shocked by Lara's gratitude exactly; it was as much the way she did it as what she said. The delivery was completely different than anything she had done to me so far! And that was saying a lot! I felt my heart pumping a little faster… was I starting to… get excited about this?!

I looked back to Lara expecting some sort of mischievous look on her face. Yet to my immense and further surprise and chagrin there was no such look on her face. She was genuinely smiling at me. I have seen many different smiles from Lara; ones of lust, amusement and others as well. However this was the first time I have witnessed a smile of real joy and happiness from her. She was… beautiful at this moment and that was an understatement! My pulse shot up once more… What are you doing heart?! Stop getting elated about this situation! I breathed in deep breaths to calm down from this development.

Given the position we are currently in I had come to expect one behavior and got an entirely unforeseen one. I mean, a week ago Lara would have given almost anything to have this position! After all Lara and I were alone for one full night; no interference from anyone else. This was opportunity literally banging on the door with a battering ram for her to mate with me! Nevertheless Lara wasn't trying to do anything that would get that activity to happen! This was different, but nice. Especially, now that I got my bodily reactions under control and in their proper place and function.

We picked out a cave and while Lara searched for food, I made a thorough examination of the said cave. After I completed my examination I got a fire going and sat by it as I waited for Lara to return with dinner. When Lara returned she showed me what she had found for us to eat. The 'food' looked kind of like a pomegranate and was the color between a dark orange and light brown. I stared at the 'fruit' for a full minute. I hadn't forgotten my last experience eating 'fruit' that I knew nothing about! I didn't want a repeat of that event ever again! So I think my caution is understandable. I turned to Lara with a questioning look.

"Um… Lara, please do not take this the wrong way, but have you ever tried these… things? I mean do we know if they are even edible?"

Lara nodded.

"I have heard about these from an acquaintance of mine; they are supposed to be good."

I glanced back at the fruit again. Supposed to be good huh?! I don't take much comfort at that statement. No sir I do not! I would rather not spend the time puking my gut up thank you very much!

"Still… you have not actually tried them, correct?"

I wanted to be sure I understood what she was saying. Because experience, told me eating fruit of unknown affects and origin was a very bad idea! She nodded slower than before.

"Well no I have not done so. Why do you ask?"

I was going to say that there was something about these fruit that was setting off warning bells in my head. However as it happened…

"Oh well, I had a past incident of eating something like this and I ended out vomiting; it was horrible…"

I clamped a paw over my mouth. Why I the hell did I just tell her that?! Dang it! What is it about Lara that has me spilling my seeecrets?! This has never happened to me before with anyone else! Lara spoke then as I was trying to keep my maw shut.

"Maybe human stomachs cannot handle food here?"

… Well what Lara said is possible, yet there is still something about these things that isn't right in my mind. I couldn't put my talon on what exactly, but I didn't doubt there was something wrong here.

"Well maybe we should test them on something first."

They aren't setting off my danger sense, but they were worrying me and that's enough for me to question them! I was about to tell Lara that perhaps we should find something else; when I feel something being stuffed into my mouth. I coughed to clear my air passages and then swallowed some of whatever was stuffed into my mouth. I spit out the rest of the object and coughed again to be sure to have clear air ways so that I can breathe. I looked down to see the remains of one of the fruits, and then I glare up at Lara who was smiling. I reined in my annoyance that flared up.

"Lara… why did you just nearly suffocate me with one of these fruits? I would expect this kind of thing from the light bulb with wings, not you! So tell me, why would you do such a thing?"

I said all of this in a falsely sweet voice. Lara just continued to smile at me.

"Well you said we should test them, right?"

"I did not mean on either of us and you should know that!"

"So how did they taste?"

I was taken aback at the question. Taste? Umm… well they don't taste bad, yet they don't taste that good either. Though there was kind of an unusual after taste that I have never experienced before. Yet I swear I have somehow come across it somewhere before.

"They do not taste bad, if that is what you are asking, yet they do not taste that good."

After I said that, Lara shoved another fruit at me, however I put up a paw stopping Lara from stuffing it in my mouth.

"Hey, I can feed myself thank you. So there is no need to stuff my face, so do not do it."

Lara giggled as she began to dine on the fruit. I was still a tad suspicious about these things, but my stomach growled letting me know that I needed to eat. So I ate some of the fruit without much more thought. We polished of the pile within thirty minutes. We made some small talk for a little while as night fully set in.

It was as we were talking when I felt an odd feeling start to wash over me. It was like someone or something was flipping switches off in my brain to the off positions. I attempted to fight this, but alas for me it was a losing battle. I tried to say something to Lara, yet all I did was fall into the embrace of unconsciousness.

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**Okay everyone that is it for this chapter. This chapter turned out a LOT longer than I thought it would be when I started writing it. I hope that the character development is moving along at a pace that you readers can appreciate. If you have a problem with how the characters are developing, then… keep it to yourself! I will congratulate anyone that can guess what anime I got 'world class idiot' came from. Please take the time to review.**

"**Time at the Office"**

**Blackshadow999**

**So if it isn't obvious at this point, Lara will be the love interest of Saber. I thank all of those who voted and I appreciate your input. I am simply amazed at how many of you readers voted honestly.**

**Saber**

**So then what were the final results of the voting boss?**

**Blackshadow999**

**Well um… give me a second. I know that report is here… somewhere… ah ha here it is.**

**(Clears throat)**

**The final standings in the voting for who you end up with Saber, there were five dragonesses.**

**Saber**

**Well at least I won't end up with monkeys**

**Blackshadow999**

**In fifth place**

**Spectra – 4 **

**Saber**

**Me, with Spectra?! I think not! She is quite a bit older than me thank you! Who voted for her anyways?!**

**Blackshadow999**

**Fourth place **

**Sarana – 6**

**Saber**

**(Shiver) I will not even comment on how WRONG that is! I don't think I deserve to be tortured every single freaking day!**

**Blackshadow999**

**Third place**

**Cyra – 7**

**Saber**

**Me and Cyra? ... I just can't see that happening really; next.**

**Blackshadow999**

**In second place and runner up**

**Tarra - 50**

**Saber**

**Tarra and me huh? … Wait then that would mean… (!) No boss, Say it ain't so!**

**Blackshadow999**

**The winner of this **

**Lara - 55**

**Saber **

**Why her?! Oh good golly, what is going to happen to me?!**

**Review comments**

**HolyCross9**

Well now about that; I'm not dismissing that idea at all. But I think Saber has some more pressing issues to deal with first, if you know what I mean. If you don't you will get more of an idea in the next chapter.

**Keyblader Zen**

Oh yes indeed, that is absolutely true! And doesn't it make things more funny and interesting? Mwha ha ha ha! For Lara vs Tarra I would say it is 'bold and forward going against quiet and subtle'. Though I would have to agree with the Code Geass reference; Nina was freaking scary in a couple of ways!

Well you have pretty much nailed that part of Lara's personality as I portrayed it. I don't blame her at all for her actions; someone else is moving in on her man. So I hope you are not only happy that Lara is the one who Saber will end up with. However, (spoiler) there is a bit of a twist of how their relationship will deepen! (Spoiler)

… I respect Spectra as she is an older and wiser dragoness, (somewhat) and she is an overprotective sister not a freak! Cut her a little slack. As for Terrador, that is exactly what I want him to be seen as for the time being. I may have him redeem himself at a future point, but I haven't decided.

I hope I met your expectation with this chapter. The bond is a wonderful nebulous cloud (for the moment) That Saber is fairly ignorant of what comes after the actually mating. As to Saber being affected by Lara's scent, he is pretty much already hooked and nearly addicted to it. It has a similar effect to getting him drunk to an extent.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

… Glad you are excited about the second part starting. I just hope that drop following jumping through the window doesn't hurt much.


	3. 3 Intelligence verses What?

**A/n**

**Okay, serious talk this time. In this chapter there are implications and references to things of an adult nature. I will state this and do so as clear as I can; there is nothing in this chapter that can be considered a lemon or anything like that! THERE IS NO DESCRIPTION OF ACTIVITIES THAT WOULD BE RATED 'M'! If you have an overactive imagination that would lead you to thinking thoughts of a dirty nature; first of all that is your own fault and if you do have such an imagination, read this chapter at your own risk! I am not responsible for creating material for dirty minds! Thank you for listening, enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 3: Intelligence verses What?!

I awoke slowly, unable to understand why I was doing so. Well, I say slowly, I of course mean a great deal slower than normal for me at least. I felt really groggy and sluggish, which is weird for me. No really, I felt utterly terrible and that's very much out of place for me in the mornings. It seriously felt like a large heavy object had collided into me at high speeds! Perhaps an eighteen wheel of some sort, but I couldn't say for sure. I was trying to get my bearings so that I could figure out why I felt like this; when horrendous pain shot through my head. I reeled from the skull splitting headache. It was like a hard object was being slammed into my skull! I have never had a headache this bad before and I have had some real bad ones in my life.

Okay, now as I'm not an idiot, I know that pain doesn't happen for no rhyme or reason. The laws of the universe are more logical than that and so don't work like that either! The law of Cause and effect, as one of the universe's laws, states that if you do something then you will have a resulting effect. So, I have to have done something that end out causing this condition in me! I tried to recall what could have caused such a headache, but I was coming up with a big blank. Admittedly this was a very strange position for me to be in. Maybe if I get a view of my surroundings that will help.

I opened my eyes so that I could hopefully get a view of my surroundings to understand what was going on. That however, was a mistake I instantly came to regret! Even with the light quality as dim as it was as it filtered into the place I was; it hurt to have said light shining into my eyes. It was like someone was shoving daggers into my eye sockets. I shut my eyes quickly to dull the pain in my head and brought my paws up to my head to cover my eyes. I groaned at the pain in my eyes. Yet this made little sense; why would my eyes be sensitive to light? What in the hell is going on here?!

I thought it would be wise, after the pain I had just felt; to take a moment to try to layout the stalk of my current standing. That can best be done by listing ones symptoms that you suffer from. Hopefully I would come up with an explanation that could tell me why I felt the way I did.

Okay so, let's review what has been happening thus far. First I am waking up later than I have in many years; meaning that something has messed up my internal clock. There is little that I have had or come into contact with that does that to me, so I'm having a tough time figuring out what is responsible. Second I have a huge SPLITTING headache upon waking up. No idea why that is the case. Third, my eyes for some reason are sensitive to light and feel like someone is plunging daggers into them. I have no clue where they came from or the cause of them. Finally, my mind is as sluggish as near crystalized honey as in being close to stagnate. Less clear than mud in other words. That's one hell of a list of symptoms and still no idea what the cause for any of them is!

My brain may not be firing on all cylinders right now, though I don't need to have it doing so to know that I am missing something here! These things are an 'effect' part of "cause and effect" so there has to be a 'cause' before the effect occurs! But what is the freaking fracking cause to all of this?! As I thought about these symptoms, they're for some reason familiar, but I couldn't piece together why that is. I know I have seen them, just can't place where I have and why.

I shifted slightly to check my muscles and found they were responding as if they were immersed in mud or some kind of thick syrup. So my brain and head weren't the only area affected; no, my whole body is. This is just wonderful, gosh dang it! While I was in my miserable musing, I registered a weight on my underbelly and chest that wasn't part of the normal over all weight I have. My griping came to a halt when this realization was double checked by my partially functional sense and confirmed to my brain as correct. I was trying to figure out what could possibly be on top of me. I don't remember having anything on top of me when I went to sleep… now that I think about it I don't remember falling asleep last night at all.

I cracked open my eyes again, squinting to dull the stabbing pain, though the pain still came. After I had gotten my eyes to focus enough for me to recognize objects and scenery, I looked around. I was still in the cave I stayed in the previous night; at least that's familiar to me. My sight was fairly blurry, which was different for me. I don't have blurry sight in the morning, due to my eating habits or rather since I am rigorous in eating healthy, unlike my uncle who eats garbage or what is comparable to it in the mornings.

Anyway my eating habits aside, I looked down at my underbelly/chest to see what was lying there to add weight that increased my own? It took a full twenty seconds to for my eyes to convince my brain and get them both to agree on what I was seeing. Lying on my underbelly and the majority of my chest was purple scales. I kept staring for a minute longer as my eyes slowly focused and the purple scales I had been seeing before turned into Lara. She had her head sitting midway up my neck; I could tell she was draped over me by feeling her warmth. She still appeared to be fast asleep, on top of me; I did note that she had a contented smile on her face as she slept. My senses were telling me that Lara was more than just lying on top of me. Her hind legs were loosely wrapped around, almost hanging on my hips. Then there was also her tail, which was intertwined with my own tail. Well this is… unexpected… feels kind of nice though.

Hmm… well she looks rather happy where she is, how nice for her. With the matter of the unaccounted weight on me identified, I dismissed Lara's presence for the time being. I went back to my dilemma that I had been mulling over. A full two minutes passed before I comprehended the implications of Lara's position in correlation to mine and my thought processes came to an immediate screeching stop at that realization! My mind came to full attention as it caught up with the information my brain just acquired.

… WHOA HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Why exactly is Lara sleeping on top of me?! And why is she entangled with me as well?! With her position… no… it can't be! We… we couldn't have… done that! There's no way we did the DEED! There just isn't any possibility that we did that! I wouldn't do that even if I was out of my mind!

My mind went into a frenzied panic. Within seconds a habit that I had kicked in, to calm me down. It was like as if it was instinctual; I took some deep soothing breaths and began to come into a meditative type of state. That's when wonderful logical thoughts began to be presented to me.

Just because Lara is sleeping on top of me, doesn't mean that we… mated; it doesn't… dismiss the possibility, but it does not mean that we undeniably did it! There has to be a perfectly logical explanation to how we ended out in this position. There has to be! She could have, for all I know just lain down next to me and while shifting in her sleep ended out where she is. … It could have happened that way, even as unlikely as it would be for her to shift to this particular position. She could have just wanted more warmth for herself. The best way to determine whether or not we copulated is recalling what happened last night.

I racked my brain in the attempt to recollect the previous night's events, but was having difficulty doing so. Every time I got thinking hard, the headache I had would get worse and I stopped due to the pain pounding in my head. I could only bring up some images with the attempts I made to remember. The images that I could at least recall to an extent were of a… nature that… HOLY CRAP! The things I saw in those pictures were… of an erotic nature and that didn't help my state of mind. And some of the images were… really… I don't know how to describe them! Still images to an obvious wet dream I had while I slept. … Yes, I will go with that and stick to it! The longer I saw the images being replayed in my mind; the louder and more forcefully I kept repeating to myself, a mantra as if my life depended on it! 'That could not and did not really occur! It was a dream! JUST A DREAM!'

I desperately needed to clear my head; like NOW! FREASH AIR Yes, that's what I needed right this moment! That would be a great help for me to be able to sort out this… mess. I worked my body out from under Lara, untangling myself from her as I did. Though, it took time for me to do so without waking her while I was getting out from under her. I really didn't want to wake her inadvertently… though why I'm worried about that I haven't the faintest inkling. I... walked… no that isn't true… I swaggered from side to side as I attempted to walk outside. When I got to the entrance of the cave; I hissed in pain as full daylight hit me and it didn't feel pleasant at all. Honestly it hurt like hell! The pain I had been feeling before got three times worse than it had started as. However I forced myself to push forward. … Not more than two steps latter had I taken before I performed a painfully magnificent face plant into the dirt of the ground.

I grunted and grumbled for moments after I had buried my face into the ground. … This… is… just… going to be one of those days, isn't it?! One of those you just want to end so badly! And I still don't even know why?!

It took me a minute before I pulled my face out of the dirt and picked myself up off the ground and stood, be it with difficulty on my paws. My balance was being thrown out of whack by the horrendous vertigo that I was dealing with. Instead of fighting the vertigo, decided that it wasn't worth it right now. I fell to my haunches as it felt like my head was spinning, but it was better than battling the urge to hurl! All I saw for the next ten seconds was white and nothing else. I rose to my paw again with great effort, hoping against hope that the vertigo wouldn't hit me as hard. Why oh why Lady Luck, do you hate me so? What did I do to cause you to have such a vendetta against me?! Fiddlestick this sucks!

I… well, I guess you can say I crawled or dragged my body over to the spring that was thankfully a short distance from the cave. If it hadn't been close I don't know what I would have done… perhaps just lie down and barf my guts up and get it over and done with. Who knows?

When I had reached the spring, I had planned to take a drink of water, yet what I actually did was dunk my head completely, it was mostly unintentional. However, there are some of those home remedy cures that you find out by accident; as I would say was the case in this for me. The spring wasn't warm; no… it was freezing like in the low forties if not upper thirties… yes icy cold! I have to say that though dunking my head had been unplanned; but the cold shock was extremely effective at clearing my mind. It wasn't working a peak condition by any means, but it was doing far better than before I had gone in for a dunk! As I brought my head up out of the water, the difference in temperature enhanced the cold shock; I was now fully awake! I still think there is something about these problems that feel like I should know them.

"Woooow! That was... (burp) sommmmewhat helpful."

Did I just slur my words?! Why did I just do that?! I suddenly took notice that there was an odd taste in my mouth following the burp. I didn't think much of it; still I decided to make a quick check. The best way to check if you ate something that you shouldn't is to smell your breath. A lesson I have picked up… don't ask how or where, I would rather not say. I put a paw in front of my maw and then exhaled. I snapped back at the scent that came out of my mouth, for two reasons. First and most noticeable, the stench was foul with a giant capital "F"! The second and far more horrifying fact that registered to me; it was a smell I was very familiar with! It was at this point that my symptoms clicked and all of this made sense! All the hints and reminders became clear.

"That isn't possible! I haven't drank… wait… that fruit! Please someone tell me that it wasn't somehow alcoholic!"

Yes, the smell of my breath had the disgusting stench of alcohol! I could never mistake that smell! I have been forced to smell it for so many years; thanks uncle, you are a freaking douchebag! So that fruit had alcohol or something similar enough to it to have the same effect. I had been dealing with a hangover! Meaning that I had likely gotten drunk last night. No wonder I can't remember much of last night! Well at least now I know I can't hold liquor, yet another reason I should never ever drink or consume alcohol! I hereby rechristen the eleventh commandment; **Thou shalt not drink liquor or anything like unto it!** This may be my own personal commandment I had, but there would be so much less problems if people followed this rule!

You would think, knowing this would put me at ease, wouldn't you? If it weren't for a tiny little detail I wouldn't be as worried as I am. That detail would be named Lara; with her in the mix I say, not in the slightest am I less worried! It worried me more if anything! I had gotten drunk the previous night! Who knows what I did, I don't! I could have very well mated with Lara and do not recall any of it! CURSE YOU ALCOHOL!

I was furious! Not at Lara, but at myself for not listening to those suspicions I had about that fruit! How many times have I learned the lesson about the consequences of ignoring my intuition?! More than I wish to count and yet again I'm forced to experience the problems that come from my mistake; joy for me! I wanted to scream my fury and frustration! Yet with my voice and the volume levels it can reach; it would be mean to do that for it would wake Lara for sure. I glanced down at the water again… I guess that would have to do for this situation.

I dunked my head back into the spring and began to scream gibberish underwater. When I was about to run out of air I retracted my head, took a large gulp of air and then immerse my head underwater again and continued screaming my fury. I repeated this process for a little while until I had vented enough to calm down. When I had, I collapsed down to the ground; still I was close enough to have a couple drinks of water and that helped get the foul taste out of my mouth. After that I began to become lost in my thoughts as I tried to understand and comprehend what had happened to get me to this state.

So last night I had become a drunken idiot, yet I remember blacking out somewhat; after that I haven't the faintest idea what was fact or fiction for me. There were blurry images of things I… don't want to address at the moment. I can't deny that, what I thought was a… dream, could and likely happened. I pray that I didn't do anything like what those images entail! I'm still a virgin I think… or maybe have been… the fact of the matter is I wouldn't want my first time to occur when I am so drunk that won't remember it! Why does my life have to be so complicated?! I can't see how things can get any more frustrating.

My ears picked up the sound of… random impacts to the ground?! I glance over in the direction of the cave and to my bemusement, saw Lara. She was weaving in a manner that made it clear she had a hangover like I was now starting to get over now. I snickered quietly a little, even though I know I shouldn't; but her weaving in a drunken stupor was really funny! Much more amusing than seeing my uncle dealing with a hangover… well I can't really laugh at him as that just gets me a beating, so yeah. I just laid there and watched the comical sight as Lara made her way over to the spring and to me along with it. She fell forward next to me and groaned.

"Morrrning, how are you feeling?"

I wanted to slap myself for slurring my greeting. However, I managed to act nonchalant. Lara covered her head with her forepaws.

"Ow, why are you talking so loud?"

I thought I had said that at my normal volume… oh right, sound sensitivity from the alcohol. I lowered the volume of my voice as I replied.

"My apologies, so how do you feel?"

"My head hurts, like someone is pounding on it."

That sounds right for a hangover. I am so well acquainted with the signs of someone dealing with a hangover. How? Simple… Uncle Douche bag! I have had to watch and observe him when he had them, which was most mornings… for years now.

"Stabbing pain in your eyes when you open them? Odd taste in your mouth perhaps? Inability to remember last night clearly? Top that off with vertigo? Am I missing anything you are feeling or did I get them all?"

Lara groaned in reply, not moving. I smiled slightly though she couldn't see me doing so.

"I take that as yes to all of thee above then." 

Lara groaned again before she replied.

"Why do I feel like this?"

Lara moaned this, the pain she was feeling evident. I looked at her with pity; if only she knew.

"Well, do you remember that fruit you found for our meal last night? The ones I was being suspicious and doubting that we should eat them."

"Yes, what about them? Ow my head!"

I am starting to wonder if dragons consume alcohol and don't know it or if they are just so clueless about how certain chemicals do horrible things to the body.

"Those fruits as it happens, contained alcohol or something similar enough to it to have the same effect."

"Alcohol? Was that not that terrible liquid you told me about?"

"Yes indeedily, now you and I know by experience what it feels like to have to deal with the after affects, namely the condition called a hangover."

I feel sorry for Lara, really I do; however, I had been going through this for that last hour I think.

"I would suggest you dunk your head in the spring. It is not an instant cure to the pain, but it does help a small bit."

Lara did as I recommended to her and immersed her head into the spring. I shifted myself over slightly to position my body next to Lara and started rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. I knew what my body was going through right now, even if I haven't experience this idea personally until now. I have seen this idea enough from my uncle that I could understand. I may not like it nor would've chosen to do this had I had the knowledge by my own free will. Nevertheless, Lara had only heard about this from me. I can only guess what she is feeling right now. I doubt she really knew or comprehended what was happening as this is presumably outside her experience. I would bet she is scared of what is occurring to her at the present time as this isn't normal.

Lara came up for air after a little less than a minute, breathing hard.

"Why would anyone want this?!"

Ah Lara, that's a question I have been trying to answer for almost a decade… with my uncle being the subject of the question. I still haven't got an answer for it and so can only make a guess.

"One of life's lessons; there are things that others will do, which you will not be able to understand or explain. Accept that fact even if you do not like it."

Lara gulped in another breath of air and dunked her head back into the water. I sighed at the fact I had just stated; it was one I had been forced to accept quite some time ago, though I didn't like to do that. In looking for the good optimistic view in this situation as it was; my hangover was diminishing, it wasn't gone, but the pain was certainly dulling. That is a very good thing!

Well to summarize the recovery process that Lara and I had to go through. I got over my hangover after around two hours of having woken up, after several dunks and drinks of that spring water. There was an amount of cursing involved, I admit it; nonetheless I believe I was justified in doing such things to ignore and deal with the pain! Lara also took two hours; she just started around an hour later than I did. Okay after all of that fun in those three hours… ha ha whee. We ended out sitting by the spring until it was around midmorning. I was reflecting on the morning that had already passed by and previous night, still very worried at what could have happened; when Lara spoke up.

"If that painful experience is what occurs after you consume this alcohol, then I do not want to do it again!"

I chuckled at her declaration.

"Lara I have been telling myself that every time when I see my uncle paying that price for drinking the night before."

As I glanced at Lara I noticed the developing blush on her face. I stared at her curious as to why she was blushing. There had to be a reason for her to be doing so.

"Um… Lara… why are you blushing?"

Her blush went from slightly dark pink color to crimson in seconds of me asking my question.

"Oh it is nothing."

… Nothing huh? That's as likely to be true as it would be for Sarana only wanting to talk to me when she is in heat and nothing else at all! Well obviously Lara is lying, the question to me, is why and what is she trying to hide? What could she possibly be thinking about that is obscene enough that she would want to tell me? … I hope it isn't what I have been thinking about today that involves Lara.

"Lara, if I have not told you already; I am someone that it is very hard to lie to and be successful. You have to be very good at not showing any of the signs your body does when you lie. All the dragons that I have met cannot do so in the slightest. I mean, I have seen children who can lie better than some dragons… who shall remain nameless. The point is, I can tell pretty much instantly when you something false. So fess up; what are you blushing about?"

Lara was stuttering and babbling at my reply. I sighed.

"Come on, how embarrassing could whatever you are thinking about or recalling be?"

I waited for Lara to answer me and when her answer did come it was in a whisper. I was getting a drink of water from the spring when I heard her as I waited for her to say something. And when her answer did come, I wasn't prepared for what she said!

"I… I… dreamed that we mated."

My head snapped up and I spat out the water, and then began to cough. I froze after I got over the fit of coughing I went through after spitting out the water I was drinking. Did Lara just say she dreamt that we mated?! Oh dear, that so doesn't answer my prayers of those… dreams being just that, dreams. Actually, it supports the idea that Lara and I did do the deed! We just can't recall it fully due to the alcohol! No… this can't be happening! I can't have had my first time while I was drunk beyond cognitive thought! Dang it! I'm not helping myself! As the saying goes, 'if you find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is STOP DIGGING! I don't need to make it deeper than it already is! AND IT'S FREAKING DEEP!

"Lara, please tell me that I heard you wrong; you did say you dreamed of you… and I… mated?"

Lara somehow blushed a deeper red as she nodded. This hole is getting deeper and I'm not appreciating it at all! She was smiling at the fact she was saying. She was happy at the thought of us mating. Whereas I was panicking about the prospect of the idea of mating! This would suggests that she has thought and dreamt about this subject before now… likely multiple times. Why fate? … WHY DO YOU SEE FIT TO RUIN MY LIFE AND FORCE ME TO CHANGE MY DREAMS BY SCREWING WITH ME?!

I wanted to remember my first time in the first place and being drunken guarantees that doesn't happen! … This is going nowhere but down to a burning hell; better just to stop! I mean the likelihood of Lara and I mating just being a dream was rapidly fading into nonexistence. For us to have the similar dreams is possible, remote but possible. Then Lara, for whatever reason went into great and unneeded detail of her 'dream', all the while blushing as she gave the descriptions.

My mouth twisted into horror and unwanted understanding. The more she described, the more I cursed myself. Her dream wasn't just similar; oh no, it was near identical to the pieces of mine I could recall. That pretty much signifies that it was no dream, but is what we really did and don't remember! … Farewell my virginity; it was nice knowing you for the time I did. It isn't like I am completely and utterly against mating with Lara or accepting the repercussions… exactly. If it is Lara I believe I could live with doing that… oh right, I have done the deed with her and so have to live with it, yea for me. I was so involved in my inner turmoil that I didn't notice Lara had got up extremely close to me and was staring at me a mere inch from my face with hers.

"Saber, …?"

I heard her saying my name; I wonder what my purple friend Lara wants. I refocused on the world around me and not on my conundrum storming in my mind. I found myself staring into a pair of startling azure blue eyes that were inches from my own. I stared for a moment into those eyes and began to lose myself in their depths. Within a moment a realized I was gawking and I snapped out of it. Upon getting a second, more critical look, my eyes widened as I realized the pair of gorgeous azure eyes belong to Lara and she was literally inches away from me. … Did I just think that Lara's eyes were gorgeous?! Where is a thought like that coming from?!

Anyway, my sensory made things worse for me as now in many ways from the input I was receiving. First, I felt Lara pressing up against me and… there was a part of me that liked this and wouldn't allow me to back away without a load of resistance. Then secondly was that I couldn't just smell her scent anymore; it was overwhelming me! Lara's scent hasn't ever been anywhere near this strong before and I have been this close before! Her natural scent is disorienting me badly… worse than the hangover from earlier to an extent! Her scent was affecting me to such a degree; it was affecting my mind, I couldn't think clearly well at all. Why is this happening?! … What is… going… on?!

"Saber, you look off."

… Since when has Lara's voice sounded so soothing and beautiful? … Hurg… Oh my, the wonderful, musical voice that is magnificent to my ears, is speaking to me! How I want to hear it more… What in the hell! Why did that thought just pop up in my mind?! No, I must calm down and concentrate! I began to breathe slow deep breaths; to regain my logical senses. I needed my wits about me! Well… that didn't get the desired results that I normally get.

What I got was a large dose of Lara's scent, which further drowned me in whatever this state was that, was occurring to me. The more I tried to clear my head and keep my cool the more my mind became muddled. The other change I couldn't fathom at the moment was that my heart was beating faster and faster, the closer Lara got to me and the further intoxicated I became! It didn't make sense that my pulse should be this high; I shouldn't be getting excited by what is happening!

Thoughts and ideas like the one I had just had started to present themselves with increasing frequency! And they were escalating to more ludicrous ones with each new thought. These aren't the kind of things I tend to imagine when I have a sane mind! My mindscape which is usually calm and organized had changed. It was more chaotic and all the input I was receiving from my sense showed up as images. I know it probably doesn't make much sense, but try to keep up and do the best you can. Back to the… odd thoughts that were popping up in my head.

'_Just let go and go with the flow in this.'_

Why am I… I rarely do that, so why…

'_She likes you, why not like her back.' _

This shouldn't… Matters like this aren't…

'_Kiss her, feel her lips again!' _

… I was having trouble refusing these thoughts as they came!

'_She has shown she wants you, why deny her of such.' _

…

'_Take her, love her, she's yours!' _

… NOOOOO!

It was taking every bit of mental control to NOT give in to these thought! My mind was so fuzzy and muddled right now and was getting worse by the second. I was becoming completely unable to think coherent or straight anymore. As I have learned to see my mindscape during the years of meditation; I looked in to the plane of my mind for it was like some unseen force was confusing my brain so it can't function!

"Saber, speak to me!"

That voice… her voice… no… must… resist… it! As I found myself within my mindscape I found myself standing in some kind of odd colorless liquid that shouldn't be here on the plane of my mind. As I hear Lara speaking to me; it was as if I sank into the liquid I was standing in. I sank deeper and couldn't stop this from happening! I could still comprehend what was happening… somewhat, not perfectly. It was like being in a dream, but not being able to do much about what is going on. I sunk under the surface of the liquid and became unable to control anything I was doing. Then a thought like the ones earlier, somehow overtook my control.

'_Why would I want to resist that captivating voice?!'_

Wait what?!

"What would you like me to say beautiful~?"

Did I… just… sing my answer… like some idiot?! This wouldn't do at all! I will not allow this while I'm still breathing! I tried to claw my way to the surface of this liquid substance that I was under in my mindscape. Whoever or whatever is in control of me has to be stopped now! Yet the more I struggled, the deeper I sank into this unknown liquor I was being inhibited by. I could still see what my body was doing while I wasn't in the driver seat. I saw Lara staring at me all the while with a look of confusion. I felt something come over me and I started thinking weird…

_Why would Lara just stare at me? Is she satisfied with that? Doesn't she know she can do what she wants to me! All she needs to do is say what she desires and I will do whatever I can to fulfill that desire! Oh well I'm not going to complain if she is looking at me! Lara looking at me means that things are right with the world.__  
_

No! I can have such thoughts like these! However, while I was in this… miasma, yes that is the word I was looking for; if I can't passed this miasma then my thoughts won't amount to anything!

"Saber, why did you just sing your answer? And did you really just call me… beautiful?! It was really unlike you, but it was nice of you to call me beautiful."

_… Sing, does she want me to sing to her, break out into song? I would be more than happy to… _

I broke through the surface of whatever was holding me down and making me act the idiot. WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?! I… I am acting like a love struck and sick idiotic fool! One of the world class levels and it will not do! Why is this happening to me?! What is this substance that is making me so cognitively and mentally impaired?! This is similar… to… what happened… back at… Warfang and Lara! No it is worse! No I must resist… these weird… unknown… urges!

The miasma was starting to pull me back down. I need to make some distance from what is causing this to happen to me! I took a step back from Lara and the 'miasma' seemed to slow down and the force it had been pulling me down will lessened ever so slightly. With this change serving as an encouragement, I shook my head from side to side hard; trying desperately to release myself from the influence and hold of this miasma is that is making me act like a world class idiot!

"Saber…"

The miasma instantly strengthened its pull and I began to sink down again and it was harder to overcome than it was before. I felt my logical mind sinking again with myself; back into the liquid miasma that was inhibiting me. Yet ere I lost to this miasma I tried to call out for Lara to get away from me so that I could fight this!

"No! Do not… come… any… closer Lara!" 

I was bellowing these words as I was having so much trouble, keeping the miasma from overwhelming me and pull me completely under the surface of it! I was fighting hard to keep in control, but I was failing, as the miasma kept tugging me gently but firmly down.

"Saber, what is wrong with you?"

Lara sounded worried about me. I could hear her come closer to me again. … Can't keep above… I was once again was immersed beneath the miasma and lost control, force to only watch myself without me directing what to do.

_Lara is worried about me? Oh what a happy and joyous day it is!_

"There is nothing wrong with me Lara. I am just fine and dandy; is it not obvious?"

I saw and felt my body moving forward and eliminated the remaining distance that separated us. I wanted to scream to make distance from her, but I might as well not have for it had the same effect.

"You need not worry me, but it still is nice that you do."

The look of surprise on Lara's face sent warmth to my heart and caused my pulse to speed up even more. No more of this… please!

"All right… you just sound different than you normally do."

I felt a grinned appear in response to Lara's reply and it was a goofy one. … Oh boy this is so embarrassing I just want to hide my face and never show it for a great amount of time!

"Sometimes it is nice to mix things up a little bit; would you not agree?"

Mix it up? Did I really just say that corny line?! Then to my increasing embarrassment I felt myself lean forward and kissed Lara quickly on the lips. I tried screaming, yet I found myself unable to do so. I couldn't miss the feel of Lara's lips against mine; they felt soft and quite marvelous if I were honest. Lara appeared stunned by my action and so was dazed. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide staring at nothing. I on the other paw had enough of this foolery and exerted immense effort to break through the miasma induced lake or substance in my mindscape. I succeeded at getting to the surface again. Why is this happening to me? What is causing this situation where I'm acting like a complete idiot?! What is responsible for this miasma?!

It was at that point Lara came out of her daze and smiled broadly and cried aloud with joy. She pounced onto me, locking me into an embrace as she hit. Her actions ended knocking both of us over and to the ground. I was laying down flat on my back and was trying to get my bearings. The next thing I am able to register, Lara lips are against mine as she is kissing me passionately with her eyes closed. She was pressing her whole body against mine. My reaction to this turn in circumstance was my eyes going wide.

Granted I know Lara likes me more than friends and wants to have an intimate relationship, but I'm not ready for that! Lara's kissing was making it much harder to stay above the miasma, as it felt good! I'm not sure how much more my mental sanity can handle of this; I doubt much more before it goes to hell?! Unfortunately, the longer Lara kissed me the stronger the pull of the miasma became and the quicker I would sink down. I was beginning to sink back under the miasma again fast than before. I fought it the best I could, yet I knew I was fight a losing battle! I had to get something out before I went under; the pull from below the miasma was the strongest it had been yet!

"LARA STOP!"

Lara, at my shout, I felt her weight leave; meaning she pulled back and got off me. I felt myself being pulled down by the miasma, even if Lara getting off of me diminished the strength the pull that was dragging me down! I needed to do something to dispel this miasma and get rid of it now! And I needed to do so before I drown below it once more! There is a way, and I will find it!

"Saber what is wrong… what are you doing?!"

I had begun banging my head on the ground… well more slamming it against the ground, but I had to clear and rid my mind of this miasma, A S A Dammmmn P! It was overriding cognitive and mental processes and wouldn't doubt destroying my logical mind in the end! I wouldn't let that happen! I would rather die before that occurs! This Miasma is likely something mental that I didn't know exist previously… what I haven't a clue, but if it is in my head, then I can get it out! No matter the cost or price that was required to be paid to achieve that result!

"Why (bang) am I (bang) acting like (bang) such an (bang) idiot?! Where (bang) did this (bang) liquid miasma (bang) the things with it (bang) come from?!"

"Saber stop! You will hurt yourself!"

I completely ignored and disregarded Lara screaming at me. My top and only priority is to do whatever it took to rid myself of this miasma right now! BY WHATEVER MEANS NECESSARY!

"I (bang) don't understand (bang) where these (bang) urges came from! But (bang) I will (bang) get rid (bang) of them!"

I kept hitting the ground with my head again and again, harder and harder; ignoring the pain my nerves were transmitting from my actions that were inflicting the said pain. It didn't matter to me as I was too focused on clearing my mind! This miasma was doing things that had never happened before and the effects were seriously scaring me! Nothing like this had ever come up with me and I wouldn't have it!

"Urges… what are you talking about; stop hitting your head on the ground!"

I heard Lara's voice but it was still mostly gibberish to me as I wasn't paying attention and hitting my head. All I heard that I actually even partially comprehended was the word 'urges'.

"I do not (bang) know where (bang) they came from. (Bang) But for (bang) some reason (bang) these urges (bang) have me doing (bang) things to (bang) get myself (bang) to make (bang) you smile (bang) laugh (bang) and look (bang) happy."

Lara leapt on to me and grabbed then held me tightly; stopping me from slamming my head to the ground. I struggled a bit, yet to no avail of continuing my attempts to rid myself of this dangerous problem.

"STOP! You will hurt yourself!"

Once again I am impressed by Lara's strength; she was holding me in check and so I couldn't move much at all. Not many people or dragons/dragonesses can pin me or disable me to such an extent… considering my size and natural strength. Yet Lara was somehow doing just that and I was unable to break her hold. Well my actions really haven't helped me; only given me another headache. Yet I still haven't gotten the miasma to go away! It was there… the lake or whatever the liquid like substance was that made this miasma in my mindscape. However, I began to note that the area of my neck that was right below my jawline was getting damp. I can't come up with a reason why that is so. I twisted my head different ways to try to find out what was making my neck wet. In my attempts to discover what was going on when I heard sobbing from the same place.

"W-Why were you h-h-hurting yourself S-saber?"

Lara was obviously still holding me and so was against me still. Yet she was now… shaking no… convulsing and trembling against me. … Lara was… crying! … And I was the very likely cause of her waterworks. I have rarely ever made a girl cry; it just makes me feel like a scumbag of scumbags… no problems with making guys cry though. 

"What are you talking…"

"WHY WERE YOU HITTING YOU HEAD AGAINST THE GROUND?"

Oh, that… mental conundrum; well… how do I explain trying to rid myself of the miasma that was robbing me of my control over my bodily functions? Or even what the miasma is?!

"I do not know Lara. I… I just… I was not able to think clearly. It was like I was fighting someone else. I was trying to clear my head!"

My mind still felt fuzzy and muddled; however it had lessened when I realized Lara was crying. Somehow I think this has to do with what Lara and I had done last night; I don't know how I am sure of that, though I am. Perhaps Lara may know and understand better than me, as she has been a dragoness far longer than I have been a dragon. I am still kind of new at this. I won't say no to knowledge that would help me understand. I proceeded to comfort the dragoness, in hopes that she could answer my question. When I had calmed her down, I broached the subject.

"Lara, this may seem an odd question; but what kind of changes happen when a dragoness and dragon mate with each other, besides them becoming a couple?"

Lara emerged from the place she had buried it in my neck and stared at me with an expression of curiosity.

"I would never have thought you would ask that kind of question. Well as far as I know and have been told; both become more attuned to the other or something like that to… confirm the bond between them." 

Attuned is it? That's rather vague for an explanation, but that is draconic thinking for you as I have seen it. Nonetheless, I suppose what has been happened might fall under that category in a way. Still some more information would be nice and helpful.

"Would that mean that say, one might have the compulsion to do things they would not ordinarily do to make the other happy?"

Lara seemed to be contemplating my question. I waited for her answer with some feelings of apprehension.

"I guess that is quite possible, I do not know."

I'll take that as a yes indeedily, that's very likely. I believe I'm starting to get a bit of a view of what has been possibly happening to me. I have in a way, really been fighting another and they have been pulling me down into… submission; but it's not a person per say. Oh no… I think I have been fighting myself or rather my draconic instincts that have probably just reawakened from the great length of time they have been dormant.

Great I have been having the most psychological and philosophical standoff going on in my head; intelligence verse instinct! However, in my case it is a tad different than just those two idea going at each other; I have human intelligence duking it out with draconic instinct in a battle royal with winner take all! This match has been raging in me and I wasn't aware of the two who were going at each other; just perfect! Well if I needed any other proof that Lara and I were now mates; I had it now. My instincts were trying to persuade me, which translated into them pretty much force me to do whatever would make her the happiest. … What do I do now?! Will these urges die down and be satisfied if I… say mate with Lara as they are attempting to drive me to do? This really isn't my day today is it? I don't know what to do at this point.

"Hey Lara?"

She gave me her attention. I needed to be careful on how I word this; problem is I can't think clearly at the current moment, as the miasma or guess instincts are still at work and were trying to pull me down again slowly but surely.

"I know you have said and implied that you wish to be… mates, you and I. Do you still feel that way?"

If Lara's head were to move any faster and harder up and down I fear her neck might snap. She definitely wants to be my mate. That's flattering and all, still I… I don't know if I'm ready for this kind of step. … I really don't think I am as I don't have a clue what I'm doing! Yet, I doubt my instincts were going to let me get out of this kind of thing. I was going into this and no matter how much I resisted, my instincts wouldn't be denied.

"Well… those 'dreams' you had last night… as well as the ones I had; I believe they were not dreams. I am fairly sure they actually happened between you and I. Simply put, I believe we mated last night while we were dealing with the… alcohol."

"But I cannot remember anything like that! All I can recall are the dreams." 

Lara looked panicked about the idea of us actually mating and neither of us remembering the event. If only she could understand the effects of alcohol on people, and dragon kind apparently. The miasma tugged on me as if to give me a reminder to move this explanation along and get to things… more active with Lara.

"Unfortunately that is another effect of alcohol, gaps in memory."

Lara's face would go from being joy one moment to being worry the next then changing to confusion. I felt sorry for Lara as this has to be very hard to understand for her.

"How can you be sure?!"

That sounded like a desperate plea to me. How can I be sure? … Really, I have had to see what alcohol does for around a decade and you wouldn't expect me to understand. I have seen the signs of these effects from my uncle and those signs have been presented in a near identical manner to me as they were to him. Still that means she does still want to be mates, at least she isn't against the idea we now find ourselves in. That's not to say I am… I just feel… like this is… kind of forced on the both of us. I don't like to be forced into things at all.

"The urges… I think those would be my draconic instincts coming into play. They have not done this until now; in fact they have never come up at all. By what you say, mating could… would very likely make said instincts present and active."

"You… do not… like the idea of… me… being your mate?"

My ears sharpened their pick up at the tones in Lara's voice. Lara sounded more than depressed; she bordered on sounding suicidal! That's very bad in several different ways! I would have a very hard time living with myself if the one who is supposed to be my mate kills themselves after spending only a little time with me! I have enough difficulty living with myself already; I don't need to add to that burden!

"I have never said that I was against the idea of a mate. I was just not ready for one… I… I…"

I was falling into one of my depressions I get when I broach the subject of something I fear or don't want to face and deal with. In short, relationships aren't a subject I like talking about. I'm bad at them and haven't been able to improve much at all and that wasn't due completely to lack of effort on my part. Lara unbeknownst to me came up to me, eliminating the remaining distance between us and put her face almost literally into mine. I refocused my sight and was made aware of her proximity to me instantly. Lara's snout wasn't touching mine, but there was only a millimeter or less that made that so.

"Whoa!"

I attempted to back up and make some space, but Lara moved forward at the same time I started backing up. After a few steps, I fell… well not exactly backwards, yet sort of twisted sideways and ended out as if I had fallen backwards. I hit the ground and as Lara followed a couple of seconds after me. In other words, so closely she toppled over and lay on top of me. So once again the both of us were on the ground in the position of one on top of the other. I was trying to reassert some semblance of order when Lara who had slid off of me partially. She recovered fully first and got back on top of me, pinning me down to the ground. I looked up at Lara's face to be met with a serious expression. I don't like where this is going right now.

"You say you have not been ready for a mate, why?" 

Well… oh crap… How do I answer that?! I can't just tell her! She wouldn't understand my reasons! So what can I say in my defense?!

"I… I do not know."

… I was for one of those rare times, lying. I knew it and I don't doubt the dragoness above me knew I was as well. I knew exactly why I hadn't been ready for a mate; or rather for that type or relationship such a position requires. I just didn't want to say or admit the reason for it would be to my shame. It had always been so for me. However, that didn't mean I felt the need to confess it to anyone else! She can interrogate all she wants; I shall not be moved in this!

"You are lying; you do have a reason. You just do not want to say that reason. But you will tell me the reason you have been avoiding this! I want to know why you have made me wait!"

The way Lara had stated what she expected or rather demanded me in a way that left no room for me to get out of this without it getting messy. I began to sweat and my resolve that I had mere moments ago became strained. I tried to look away from Lara as she glared at me. However, she used the middle joint of her wings to force my head to face her. I didn't know that dragons could do that kind of movement with their wings; cool! Actually now isn't a good time for that. Dang it, why does Lara have to stare at me like that?!

"I just…"

My ironclad will was starting to give under pressure as the mental walls I had erected to protect myself from others being able to hurt me began to crack. Lara didn't stop glaring at me if anything her glare intensified. It was wearing me down like it had before and I didn't like it. I felt one of the feelings I hated clawing its way up in me. I tried to prevent the feeling from coming to the forefront, but I wasn't able to in my current condition. No she is about to hear another… of my… dirty dark secrets! The mental barriers crumbled around me!

"I… I am afraid of… NO! … I am afraid of being abandoned and left completely alone again like I always have been! … There I said it! I hate being alone! I don't open up to others because I am scared that when they get to know me that they will leave and never come back! The few times I did try opening up; the one I do that for leaves and I never see them again. I keep be left alone be those around me!"

I was breathing hard after that unwanted confession. I had admitted one of the shameful emotions I had buried long ago and had thought I had made sure it would never see the light of day again! I had been alone for a long time… and I hated every moment of it! I wanted to have relationships, I just didn't know how to make or maintain them; I have never been able to learn how to do so well enough to have real friends. Then during two different occasions I had tried to get closer to another, both of them had left shortly after and I have never seen them again. I isolated myself for survival and to not feel the pain anymore.

"Saber… I had no idea." 

And for good reason she and everyone else wouldn't know; I made sure of it! I don't want anyone knowing about this! It is how the pain starts and I don't want to feel that kind of pain again!

"Of course you would not. I have gone to great lengths to make sure that no one does! I have done this to point that it has become habit for me. I have told you several times… I have been on my own for a long time and always had to depend on myself to make it through what comes. I did not have a childhood, I had to look out for myself and that forced me to have to grow up quick. There has been really no one; only Master Kai and that is all."

I closed my eyes to shut out the memories and feelings of loneliness that were swelling up in me. I was holding back the tears of hate and misery; when I felt something that I assumed to be Lara's head, rubbing against my right cheek. My eyes shot open and I saw I had been right, yet there was more to what she was doing. Not only was she caressing my cheek with her own; she was also hugging me, though not in a possessive manner, but in a way as I have never experienced. Lara also wrapped her wings around me; tightening her embrace I was in. It was all in a caring and loving way no one had ever shown me. Not even in memories I couldn't recall clearly.

"I am sorry. I guess I never noticed that you wanted someone to be able to be closer to; to be a true and real friend, like Koren was."

I couldn't think of a reply to that. Lara had said what I had not. I had always felt something had been missing from my life for a long time. When I left the dragon realm I lost my memory, yet I still knew that something had been absent or at least my heart knew. I could never identify what was missing; still I could tell there was. My mind had dismissed this feeling as something that didn't make sense, yet it was always there ever haunting me. What Lara had said had hit home for me. I felt a hole where Koren had his place in; I had tried to fill that place a few times. I had failed to be able to fill that place that my last true friend had. Spyro and Seth have become good friends, but not true friends yet, though they I would say could get there soon enough. The others were working their way to that state of relationship with me. It has taken me time to open up to others. Yet, none of them had quite been able to fill that space Koren had left. Lara spoke again.

"I will never leave you. You do not have to be alone."

This dragoness… I was trying so hard to hold back the tears I had suppressed for so long, yet some began to escape and trickle down slowly. I never had shown this part of me to anyone, not even Master Kai; my view of my own outward persona… and it was abysmal.

"Why would you, waste time on me? What is so special about me? I am nothing… to waste your time on."

Yes, this is an insecurity of mine; this isn't the exact same as self-esteem. It is a bit different as this is how I believe others should and probably sees me; whereas self-esteem is more confidence in one's own worth or abilities. In short, I have a hard time seeing how others around me could ever accept me for myself as I sometimes have difficulty accepting me for who I am. I live without regret, yet those around me don't and so I stick out like a sore thumb! Lara licked my cheek before she continued.

"Why you ask? Because you are yourself; that is enough for me."

This just baffled and shocking to me; no one save Master Kai had ever accepted me for being me completely! Granted there had been a few that could tolerate being around me and could to a degree be seen as friends, but this was different! The firm hold I had on my emotions broke and I couldn't hold back the emotions that built up over the years of hell and misery I have been drug through and endured. For the first time in more than a decade, I cried. Lara just hugged me as I cried. After some time had passed and I had managed to stop the tears; I detest being so emotional, but I couldn't help it with Lara. There is something about her that makes me do things I would never ever normally do with anyone!

"I am sorry that you had to see me like this."

Lara smiled and licked my nose, which surprised me slightly. It felt unlike anything I have felt before. My draconic instincts reaffirmed their presence and reminded me of the need they had been telling me before. If I didn't move this along, then they would without my permission and I would no longer have any say in the matter.

"It is fine, you needed to do that."

What is it about this girl that affects me like this? Well she has seen me at my worse so; I can't see what can happen that would have her hate me and avoid me that I haven't already done. So I suppose that I need to thank her.

"… Thanks Lara. It is really nice of you to do this. I… you shouldn't need to see me like this."

Lara leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. Okay she is starting to take this a little too far! However now the question comes to one point, can I open up to her? Should I risk being hurt again?

"Everyone has hard time they have to go through; none should go through it alone."

Now I'm glad about how things are going and all; don't get me wrong. It is just, what happens now? I mean if we're technical mates now, where do we go on from here? I decided to ask what Lara had in mind.

"So Lara, what do we do now?"

As an answer to me, Lara's smile changed to a degree; it was still there, though it wasn't the same one as it was a minute ago. It was… captivating yet provocative… you know I get the strong feeling this is going in a… more adult type direction!

"Well, I can think of a few interesting ideas for us to do."

… Oh sweet mother of all that is holy and wholesome; forget strong feeling, I will go with absolute assurance! I am so about to be screwed… LITERALLY! I started backing up out of reflex, however Lara wasn't about to let me get out of this so easily… not after all the work that has been done to get me here in this position. She followed me and kept our distance around the same, still that isn't to say wasn't trying to close said distance; I just kept this distance from getting any smaller. Within two minutes I bumped into a large boulder and realized I was trapped! I gazed at Lara, all be a tad nervously. I grant you that by the facts; I have already mated with Lara once as of last night. Nonetheless, I don't remember anything but snippets of that event. I will very likely be able to recall this impending experience with extreme clarity! My instincts were becoming more forceful as this situation continued! The plunge was about to occur and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it!

"Do not be scared Saber. I promise this will be amazing."

Lara was so not helping me! She had stopped in front of me; leaving me no way to get out of this. Unfortunately for me or fortunately for Lara; the miasma that was my instincts attempting to override my intelligence surged up in me. I felt the sinking feeling once more as the pull from my instincts became stronger.

'_Lara had seen me at one of my worst points and she still wanted to be around me'_

No… I… won't… give… in!

'_You have already done the deed once, so what's the harm?' _

Must… resist…

'_She loves you, don't you want that?' _

Urg… … OH TO HELL WITH IT ALL!

Enough is enough I could resist these maddening urges no more! I felt myself submerged in the miasma and as I no longer resisted it; all I felt was bliss. The responsibility of thinking clearly was taken off my shoulders and the worry that usually accompanied it was gone along with it. I felt… liberated… free from the cares of the world! It was… the best I have felt in years! I felt my body relax slightly, as I had been unknowingly tensing up my muscles. With my self-imposed restraint taken away; all caution was thrown to the winds and I lunged forward and tackled Lara. We collapsed to the ground with Lara on the bottom and me on top. Our scales were rubbing against each other and that just seemed to drive the heat that was now burning in me to increase.

**A/n **

**No, I don't see a reason to write a lemon**

We were still breathing hard, embracing one another as if we were each other's lifeline! That was when Lara said the three words, I had long ago accepted I would never hear from anyone.

"Saber… I love you…"

I looked over at Lara in slight shock and joy. She stared into my eyes and I into hers. She was panting while she was still embracing me, a loving expression on her face. She looked radiant and absolutely beautiful right now in my eyes. Now there was no question that we were mates. Yet, I think I can live with this and even grow to enjoy being with Lara. However, that could be my instincts talking, but I don't know. I think there is something in me that isn't my instincts, which is developing feelings for Lara. Whether those feelings are those of love or not; is something I can't determine at this time. Still I definitely feel something for Lara; there is no doubt about that! Well I guess we will see where this goes then, shan't we? I pressed my lips against hers softly, kissing her before I replied.

"I love you too Lara."

It seemed to be the right response to her. We were both obviously exhausted after our activity of mating. So we could both us a short nap before we head back to Warfang. More so since there would be explanation to give to our friends when we got back and not all of those would be pretty. I glanced back at Lara who was loosening her hug slightly as she snuggled against me and I settled down into a more comfortable position before we both fell asleep.

-Scene change-

Okay in hindsight, I must admit I have been; naïve, shortsighted, idiotic and just plain stupid about this subject. … What subject? Well, let's just say that… the actually deed of mating with Lara now being said and done, with me being able to clearly remember the experience; I feel like a real dunce of an idiot. I wonder why I was so against this in the first place now. Looking back it doesn't make sense really at all! The experience had been very pleasurable; even I have to confess that.

I mean… what words can I use to describe what Lara and I did together? Awesome maybe? No, it was more than awesome, that's for sure! Marvelous? Again not enough meaning in the word. Unbelievable? That is an understatement dear golly is it ever! With the things Lara did… I didn't know that dragoness could move like that! Good thing they don't move like that when they fight, or we males would lose paws down! Wonderful? Yes, I suppose that could work, though it still just doesn't quite say the whole feeling of the event. A dilemma for me to work on later, but back to the matter at the moment the needs attention.

Currently Lara was snuggled against my right side. As for her forepaws; her right paw against my chest and her left paw was clutching me around my underbelly. Then for her hind paws; her left was around my waist and her right was entwined in my right leg. Her tail was firmly wrapped around my own. Lara's head was nestled just below my jawline. I also noticed that she had a very contented smile plastered on her face. She was asleep right now. I could understand the contentment; I was well satisfied in the… activity we did with one another. This is one of those fact and lessons of life; when you make you bed, then lie in it and like it!

Still, we really needed to get back to Warfang today. The others will be worried about the two of us being away. I shifted in order to wake Lara. She didn't wake up, though she did moan quietly in such a way that got my attention. I shook my head to rid myself of such thoughts as Lara snuggled closer to me. This will be harder than I thought; I still need to get her up as we really need to return to Warfang.

"Lara."

I whispered this; Lara just changed her position a little, before settling and beginning to purr. Okay, I have heard about the 'afterglow' many get after having sex with another, yet this is getting a tad old. I got up to a sitting position and found Lara clung to me, still purring. I had hoped to avoid using a 'threat' to get Lara up, but as she wasn't reacting to my other attempts.

"Lara, if you do not get up, then Tarra will drag me off and not give me back."

Lara's head snapped up fully alert. Next thing I know she was on my back and I was on the ground. She clutched me protectively; her wings wrapped around me to prevent the threat I had said from happening. She growled low and quietly, her gaze sweeping from side to side looking for threats. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Awake then are you Lara?"

She looked at me straight in the eyes, an expression of anger on it.

"That was not funny!"

"It was not meant to be. You just were being stubborn on getting up. So, we should really be getting back to Warfang; I would bet our friends are worrying about us."

Lara rubbed her cheek against mine.

"I would not mind spending some more time with just you."

Not that I wouldn't agree that being with Lara isn't… enjoyable. Be that as it may, we really should get back before anyone else goes out looking. I'm still reeling from what we did! The things I would consider doing to experience such an activity again; the things I would endure, it's scary just thinking about it! However, we need to get our priorities straight and in order!

"Sorry to say that will have to take place later. If we do not get back to Warfang soon, someone will come out and be in danger while they look for us."

Lara nodded a tad dejectedly at my statement and I have to confess, she looked very cute doing the action. I rolled my eyes at her reaction; I know she likes me and is my mate now, but does she have to be so cute doing it?! So to cheer her up, I rubbed my head along the underside of her jaw for a moment, which she appeared to like very much. At least it got her to perk up. I began to walk past her and went five full paces, before I stopped and turned to Lara.

"Shall we go then?"

Lara scrambled and caught up with me. After we walked a small distance we took flight and headed back towards Warfang.

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**This is a much shorter chapter than the two previous ones, if you didn't notice. Now for those who would ask me why I chose not to write a lemon; I have a couple of reasons. The first reason, is simply I think it isn't needed in the chapter. It would I think detract from the story and the idea I was going for. The second, I don't think I could write a scene between Saber and Lara, which I could be satisfied with and be able to call my level of work I hold myself to. Still it is now official! Lara and Saber are mates! No ifs ands or buts about it anymore! They have mated… twice. The next chapter will be a bit due to school and other things, however it will likely have the reaction of their friends when they get back to Warfang.**

**1dchouseman**

I am glad you are happy with the results. I admit I like Lara as well, Though I like Tarra as well just in a slightly different way. For Lara's behavior last chapter, she was scared of losing Saber and impatient at him not making the choice of who was to be his mate. How everyone feels about this, that will likely be covered in the next chapter.

**Keyblader Zen**

I think I answered most of your points in the pm I sent. Yet I don't blame you for mistake between Spectra and Sarana, with the fight that Saber and Spectra got into a while back it would seem that way.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

Tarra's reaction whatever I write, I can say that will likely not be nice or pretty at first.


	4. 4 Repercussions

White Dragon 2-4

**A/n**

**Where to start on the modifications in this chapter? Sen's language like I said in ch 12 is now different and much more… 'confusing' to non-humans. Much of it I had to look up, but I was going for a version of English that is naturally confusing to those who don't know it. There is a lot more description throughout and just general fluff here and there. Enjoy all!**

Chapter 4: Repercussions

-Saber's pov-

Lara and I were on our way back to Warfang. By the time we set off, it was a little after midday and we were going at a decent pace on our way back to Warfang. Saw nothing out of the ordinary as we went for the first hour or so; just boring landscape that held no apes or really anything of interest. At the rate of speed Lara and I are traveling, we should be back at Warfang for dinner. That was the plan at least, yet things rarely go smoothly for me with my plan 'a'; so that's the reason that it's almost second nature for me to have a very flexible plan 'b'. So… why plan 'a' failed in this instance? Usual reason number two, me being a ridiculously strong magnet for all things weird and unusual. As that's the case, the view we had didn't last all that long after that first hour for us. We came across something different below us. It was Lara who spotted the oddity first.

"Hey Saber, look down and ahead. Is that a dragon?"

I looked in the direction Lara had indicated and to my surprise, sure enough there was a red orange dragon splayed out a small distance ahead of us. That's not a sight you see every day. Without further thought of this unusual scene, I dove down to the ground to investigate what had happened and see if the dragon was okay. Thankfully, I have gotten much better with my landings and pulling out of dives at the right time. I wasn't so… good at first. Boy did I do some spectacular plowing face plants as the first fruits of those labors! Those are the kind that when you hit the ground face first you keep going forward and your face tends to get deeper and deeper into the ground the farther you go. Um… time for a subject change, yes indeed!

I landed not too far from the dragon and took the time to study him. The dragon had red orange scales as I had seen from the air; though I noted that he had neutral brown color that you see with hardwood floors for his underbelly and wing membranes. Odd to think of hardwood for a brown color, yet that was what instantly came to mind when I saw the color. His horns were… different than any other horns I have ever seen and I have seen some weird ones! The two horns reminded me of… a samurai's helmet like you see in those old Japanese flicks… I saw some with my friend; the one who is kind of responsible for the glitch of me switching to speaking Japanese with I get really mad sometimes… yeah. I leaned to the side to get a look at his tail blade and again was baffled at the difference. The blade looked like a Japanese bisento spear; those spears that look kind of like a falchion on a pole or something like that.

Now that I got a good look at this dragon; he looked to be about the same age as myself, judging by size and length. Even if I'm bigger; but then I'm larger than average when it comes to my age group, which is kind of nice for as a human I was not really. I started to wonder how this dragon ended out in this position. I mean, he was splayed in the middle of nowhere! One doesn't just appear in the middle of nowhere without cause or reason, that's one of the rule of the universe as well as logic. I heard Lara land behind me and I looked back at her.

"So, is he okay?"

I glanced back at the red dragon with a critical eye and noting that he was breathing, even though he wasn't moving. So he is alive even if he is injured, just either blacked out or sleeping; one of the two. The problem in this find is that if we stay in one place for too long; then the likelihood of apes finding us goes up! It would be much better if we can avoid a problem like apes for the time being. I turned back to Lara and proceeded to answer her question.

"Well he is breathing, so I would bet he is alive. However whether he is asleep or otherwise, I have not the faintest clue."

Lara and I discussed what we should do. We of course couldn't just leave the guy here. However, with the state he was in, there was little we could do and the more ideas that we tried to come up with the more apparent that fact became. While we were trying to figure out how to solve this, I heard a quiet groan. Lara and I glanced over at the dragon and he was moving around now. He brought his head up and put a paw to it.

Lara was the first to speak up between us. That was fine by me; I am all for helping out others, but the sooner we get back to Warfang the better. I had taken time to look back on the last week and I discovered that my bad luck hasn't hit me like it does for days! The things with Lara don't fall under, 'my bad luck striking' really… at least as far as the normal method and way that my luck does its thing. So I had bad luck buildup and it was growing. I have had that more than enough times to know how it works perfectly! I don't want to give opportunity or any help to be any worse than it will be already!

"Um… hey are you okay there?"

The male dragon grunted.

"Yeah I think so; my head feels like I have been battered about, like I wiped out in the barrel of a totally huge wave dudes and dudettes. This is so not cool dude."

I stopped my worried musing. That voice… the manner of speaking… I swear I have heard it somewhere before. The dragon opened his eyes and when he had focused. The dragon's eyes were a light grey and right now his eyes were widening as he stared at us. That's a rather rare reaction… actually it isn't with me. When others see me, the one white dragon; this is one of the two expressions I get.

"You… You two are dragons!"

… Well no duh, captain obvious! What else would we be? He is a dragon too! Nevertheless, I was keeping my peace; whenever I put in my opinion, I get trouble shoved back in my face. I would like a break from that kind of thing; though I still think that voice is familiar. I can't think of why exactly? But what was irking more than why it was familiar was that I couldn't remember where I have heard this guy's voice. I know I have heard it! Lara tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"Yes… we are dragons…"

"THAT'S AWESOME! REAL DRAGONS!"

That came in a below from the dragon. I know I have heard that before, but where was it?! This is so frustrating! I know that voice… I just can't recall where or why I do know it!

"Dude, I have always like wished I could see a real dragon! And instead I get to meet two of them; totally far out! Oh this so Mondo that it's maxed out man! Wait till Jack hears this, he will flip; this is righteous dude!"

It can't be… that simply not possible! How did he get here and more importantly why?! Lara was even more confused than before.

"What are you…"

"SEN?!"

The dragon looked at me.

"Yeah… but dude, how do you know my name? I wouldn't forget meeting a dragon dude. … Your voice is oddly familiar though, so we met somewhere else man?"

My head fell as I sighed. This 'dragon' was named Sen; yet the last time I had seen him he was human! He was one of those who tended to hang around me and was sort of a 'friend' to me. He had a different way of speaking. He talked like he was from the surfer culture and I guess that would be right as he was a part of that culture.

"Sen, you may never have been able to beat me at martial arts; but you could match me fairly well when it came to belching."

Sen stared at me for a long minute.

"… Bro? Is that you Saber?"

I nodded. Sen then got one of his trademark cheesy grins.

"Far out bro, love the new look! White really is your color; totally sweet dude! But where are we bro? Not that you'll hear me complain about being in a place with dragons dude! It's like doing re-entry into a killer wave man!"

I shook my head. I feel that this will be the start of many misunderstandings with others. The surfer lingo is like a language unto itself!

"I forgot you had a fanatical interest with dragons and myths of the subject thereof; this will take some adjusting to. Yes Sen; dragons are real, you mind keeping this in perspective."

"Perspective dude? This is awesome bro! A dream come true man. Like seeing a surfing legend riding the waves bro, it's like a totally sacred ya know."

Lara came up to me still staring at Sen.

"Saber you know this dragon?"

I was about to answer. Sen turned to Lara with an expression of incredulity.

"Whoa you're a babe… dudette?! Anyway dudette, who are you calling a dragon? I mean it would be like a righteous dream for me to be one…"

I rolled my eyes at the response that Sen.

"Sen, have you looked in a mirror recently? If not then look at yourself."

Sen looked down at himself. As he was I covered Lara's ears as a gentleman should do for a lady. And then, braced myself for what was about to come. It was like I had an air horn right against my ear and its button was definitely broken. Did Sen have to yell that freaking loud?! I like my hearing to work dang it!

"GNARLY DUDE, I'M A DRAGON! A REAL DRAGON! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE BABY! I'M LOVIN THIS RIGHTEOUS HAPPENING! IT'S AWESOME!"

I was still covering Lara's ear like a gentleman like person would for a female. I on the other paw bellowed back at Sen as I wouldn't take this without giving a fitting response!

"SEN FOR THE ANCESTORS SAKES, WOULD YOU NOT YELL ABOUT THIS! I WANT TO HAVE HEARING TOMORROW DANG IT!"

Sen managed to calm himself down somewhat.

"Sorry bro, it's just like this is something I have wished for this since I was a kid. This is epic for me dude! Kinda like the first time I went body surfing bro, it was totally sick dude."

I let go of Lara and began shaking my head in exasperation at Sen. I mean the guy was talking like he normally does, and that was doing much more harm than good for him! Lara when I had let her go just looked from Sen to me and back to Sen.

"You two clearly know each other, how?"

I glanced to Lara.

"Well… Lara this here is Sen. He may be a dragon now, but he was human last time I saw him; I promise you that. He and I met and became acquainted at the dojo while we were learning and practicing fighting arts. So I guess a quote unquote friend, as he tended to spend more time around me than most did."

"I see."

That should have been the end of the subject, but… then Sen just HAD to open his mouth, didn't he?!

"Dude bro, I never pegged you for someone to catch himself a nice babe like her! Smooth moves bro, smooth moves! Totally primo dude, you should show me some out your epic techniques bro! So who is the dragon babe with you man, and does she have a sister? It would be radical to have a date dude."

Sen wasn't giving a greatest impression for himself at the moment… scratch that, he is hurting himself right now! First, the surfer lingo is less understood than normal English, which I use and dragon kind understands! Second he wasn't helping my position at all; he was dragging it down with his own reputation dang it! I look over to Lara ready to apologize for what Sen had said, but the second I saw Lara's face, I knew I was thankful for one of the few times that dragon kind doesn't always comprehend human speech. For right now Lara had a baffled expression at what Sen had said.

"Um… Saber… he talks stranger than you did at first. I do not understand him really at all."

Glad and grateful I am that she didn't fully understand what had come out of Sen's mouth, it still caused a problem. I once again shook my head in frustration; I now had to attempt to explain why Sen is so hard to understand.

"Yeah, I was always better at language skills and clear speech than Sen tends to be. His way of talking comes from the culture he is a part of. The culture is the group he is with a great deal of the time and fits in with. In human society, there are many different groups or cultures and most speak differently than the others, even if they use the same language. Some of said cultures are harder to understand than others. Sen's is definitely one of those cultures that is difficult to comprehend. You will learn to disregard a fair amount of the things he says as not noteworthy or really needed to be heard."

"Dude, that's really cold man! Why do you see the need to dis me like that bro? Aren't we friends dude?"

I look over to Sen and narrow my eyes, smiling slightly.

"What can I say; I just hate to lie, so I speak the truth. Might be harsh at times, but that's reality for you. As to the question of friends; that depends on what one consider a friend is."

Sen sighed at my answer.

"You know bro; I would've hoped you'd gotten better having pulled a gnarly bailout on that uncle of yours. You tended to be in a bad mood like you downed a Neptune Cocktail and then went selling Buicks most days because of the guy dude. It was a total bummer bro."

That's… kind of harsh. I mean, a Neptune Cocktail is when a surfer has a bad wipeout and swallows a sizable amount of seawater. Then to say 'selling Buicks'; that's to pretty much hurl up the seawater you swallowed; it's disturbing. Because I know what it's like to 'hurl your guts up'. Eating those fruits of unknown origin had taught me that unforgettable lesson! However, back to Sen's point.

"And have I not made an improvement since last time?"

"You have to degree, but it's still like you're a kook in being around others bro. There is still room for you to improve dude; lots of room."

My smile turned into a smirk. What he had said was true, yet I had a counter point that can out do his point!

"True, I have got a lot to learn still; but nowhere near as much as you will here, friend."

Sen just gave me a dirty look in response, which meant I had hit home. I meant no real harm by what I had said, which simply put was 'I may be ignorant, but you are dumber than I am'! Sen brought his right forepaw up, looked at it for a few seconds. He wiggled his three toes, changed them in some way I wasn't able to see. Sen after doing so, made his forepaw visible to me. I stared at his paw for half a minute. … Was Sen… doing what I think he is… and implying me to… DO SUCH A THING AS THAT?!

He had one talon pointing up and the other two down… three guesses as to which claw out of the three was up. I would bet anyone could get the right answer in one guess! This is one of the times I am glad the dragon race doesn't understand human actions, specifically silent insulting gestures. Sen was blatantly flipping me off with his right forepaw. Yes, I know as a dragon, he only has three digits on any given paw. Yet the gesture was clear and its meaning was plain and unmistakable! The smirk on his face just added to the insult aimed at me. I try my best to be nice to those around me, but I have my limits! I glowered at Sen in response as I controlled my irritation.

"Sen, you're very lucky I'm very nice and patient! If I wasn't, then you would be feeling just how painful a beat down I can give!"

Sen kept smirk at me, which just added fuel to my growing agitation and irritation.

"Let's see it, dude. I need a work out that would be fun. So again bro…"

Sen showed me his paw with it being exactly the same as before. Okay, pulling such a stunt once I will ignore to be nice as a 'friend'; more than once, is asking for a whipping from me! Sen wants a workout… then I give him one he won't soon forget! WHIPPING REQUEST GRANTED! I lunged at Sen and collided with him and we rolled a small distance; where we began to hit each other. Brawls like this happened a lot at the dojo, so you got use to this kind of thing. It was how most guys at the dojo, and quite a few girls too let off steam and got things off their chest. We all made up afterwards with the one we fought with… so everything was all good in the end. In fact they happened so often, you could say they're a dime a dozen. There were always bantering and exchanging of blows to settle things; no hurtful feelings normally remained afterward. Better to get it out of one's system, I say!

"You dare tell me to go screw myself?!"

"Yeah bro, that sounds like something that would be funny to see. So sign me up dude."

"Take it back!"

"You first bro!"

Our fighting continued for a couple of minutes; until we heard a screech from behind us.

"YOU TWO STUPID MALES WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

We stopped mid swipe/punch. … As I mentioned before this bout started, these type of fights were very common at the dojo; most ignored them completely. And for those that got too far out of hand, a teacher, normally Master Kai would step in and stop the fight. Other than that, which was rare as all the students at the dojo knew where the line of too far was drawn; no one interrupted these fights. So it was out of place and somewhat alien now. We looked behind us to see Lara glaring at us in fury. Oh dear, Lara might be getting the wrong idea about this skirmish of ours! I need to calm Lara down quickly! However… as fate would have it… … why does my luck have to pick times like this to rear its ugly head and strike me down?! Well, as it has a nasty habit of doing so, my luck did its thing and came in the form as follows:

"Oi babe, don't interrupt! Let us settle our differences like guys dudette!"

… Oh Sen, normally I would agree with you in this kind of thing, but you don't… you know what, why not let him find out himself the trouble he is about to unleash?! I did the 'smart' thing and untangled myself as fast as I could and separated from Sen. I don't want to incur Lara's fury anytime soon! If the anger I saw during our shouting match is anything to judge by; her fury would be hell to pay for! I watched as Lara seemed to be where she was, which was ten feet or so behind us, to being on top of Sen two seconds later. … I had no idea she could move like that! I'll need to remind myself never to give my mate reason to do so! Lara was… giving Sen a show lacking that… well honestly I haven't seen one like this for years!

"… What the… back off dudette! Bro! …Lend me a hand man! Help a fellow dude with a major bail out bro!"

I heard Sen's desperate cry and plea for help. I weighed my options in this situation. I could help out Sen, but that would mean I have Lara mad at me for a while as the price I would pay in exchange. I would like to avoid that position if at all possible as I spend and am likely going to spend a great deal of time alone with her in the near future! I won't be spending as much time with Sen. My other option is to stay where I am and let Lara give him a whipping. And admittedly, it just may do him some good to learn there are things here you just don't do if you value a peaceful life! Pissing off a dragoness is one of them! … Hmm option one verses option two; dumb verses smart… I will have to go with smart on this, so option two it is!

"Sen, I would like to help you out… yet I would rather not have to pay the price for doing that. Don't take it personally; you just get to learn a valuable lesson from this. So sorry to say, you are on your own my friend!"

"Your cruel dude, cruel!"

I was about to reply to that, but this was the point that my bad luck decided would be a good time to strike me and with a vengeance! This happened by Sen's tail sweeping in a clockwise arc and tripping me. I lost my footing and I fell and rolled towards the edge of the clearing. Well at least this isn't worse by it going downhill. I go through the area of trees and then I burst through them and saw that below me was a very steep mountainside descending hard for a long way! REALLY?! I should stop screwing myself over with more problems than what I start out with!

"SEN YOU IDIOOOOOOT…!"

-Lara's POV-

-Minutes ago-

I came down and landed behind Saber slightly as he was looking at the dragon that had likely collapsed on the ground of this clearing. The really question is how he had gotten there and more importantly why. Saber looked back at me right after I landed.

"So is he okay?"

I hoped he was. The dragon had red orange scales as we had observed from the air. He had neutral brown color for underbelly and wing membranes. His horns were… unlike any I have ever seen and I have seen some very unique horns in my life! The dragon… probably a fire elemental one, was not moving and that worried me. He was not visibly injured as far as I could tell, but if that was the truth, then why was he not moving! Saber seemed to be looking him over. After he got a good look Saber turned to me when he answered.

"Well he is breathing, so I would bet he is alive. However whether he is asleep or otherwise, I have not the faintest clue."

I wonder what Saber could mean by otherwise? Human language is so… confusing and hard to understand. Well, we began to talk about what to do. We could not just leave the poor dragon here as he was and certainly not by himself! As we were discussing our options on how to help this dragon there was a quiet groan from his direction. Saber and I turned our heads over to where the dragon was. Thank the ancestors he was moving around now. He brought his head up and put a paw to it as if he was in pain. I spoke up before Saber who for whatever reason was keeping quiet.

"Um… hey are you okay there?"

The male dragon grunted.

"Yeah I think so; my head feels like I have been battered about, like I wiped out in the barrel of a totally huge wave dudes and dudettes. This is so not cool dude."

Huh? … His voice sounded… very odd. He used a couple of the same sounds that Saber does, which make what he says hard to understand at times. Yet the dragon said words I have never heard before. The dragon opened his eyes and I say that they were a light grey color. When he had focused, his eyes widened at seeing us. But I do not see why he would be surprised at seeing us. Maybe, it is because Saber is a white dragon; the only one that I know of… other than Koren… but Saber is the only one currently. So he is rather unique in that way… as well as other ways too. I smiled hoping that would help him not be wary of us.

"You… You two are dragons!"

Yes, as is he. Why does he sound so shocked about that? Saber still was keeping quiet, which was different for him. Normally he has an opinion about most things even if he does not say it. I wonder what he thinks of this so far. My head of its own accord tilted to the side as it does when I am confused.

"Yes… we are dragons…"

I am so lost in this. Yet I did not get to finish what I was saying as the red dragon began to yell.

"THAT'S AWESOME! REAL DRAGONS!"

… I do not know what is going on here anymore.

"Dude, I have always like wished I could see a real dragon! And instead I get to meet two of them; totally far out! Oh this so Mondo that it's maxed out man! Wait till Jack hears this, he will flip; this is righteous dude!"

Real dragons? How would we not be real and why?! Who is Jack? None of this makes sense at all!

"What are you…"

"SEN?!"

I looked at Saber. Does he know this dragon somehow?

"Yeah… but dude, how do you know my name? I wouldn't forget meeting a dragon dude. … Your voice is oddly familiar though, so we met somewhere else man?"

So do these two know each other then? What is going on here?!

"Sen, you may never have been able to beat me at martial arts; but you could match me fairly well when it came to belching."

This 'Sen' as Saber had called him, stared at Saber for a long moment. Martial arts? That was something that Saber talked about doing while he was in the human realm; though I do not get what burping has to do with anything. What is the connection between these two; there is one clearly.

"… Bro? Is that you Saber?"

The dragon knew his name at least. Saber nodded in answer to him. So did these two meet somewhere before I met Saber again?! Sen gave a… odd grin, I have seen that kind of smile on some dragons and I did not like it when they smiled like that. It usually meant they were trying to get my attention because they wanted something from me or just wanted me.

"Far out bro, love the new look! White really is your color; totally sweet dude! But where are we bro? Not that you'll hear me complain about being in a place with dragons dude! It's like doing re-entry into the barrel of a killer wave man!"

… He was talking more strangely the more he talks; far stranger than Saber ever has. There was also something in his voice that makes words even more difficult to know what is being said.

"I forgot you had a fanatical interest with dragons and myths of the subject thereof; this will take some adjusting to. Yes Sen; dragons are real, you mind keeping this in perspective."

'Fanatical'? What does that word mean I wonder? Well anyway Saber obviously knows this dragon from somewhere.

"Perspective dude? This is awesome bro! A dream come true for me, man! Like seeing a surfing legend riding the waves bro, it's like a totally sacred ya know."

Okay… I have to ask Saber, listening is not helping me! I went up to Saber who was still staring at Sen.

"Saber you know this dragon?"

'Sen' turned to me with an expression of great surprise. I have not a clue why though.

"Whoa you're a babe… dudette?! Anyway dudette, who are you calling a dragon? I mean it would be like a righteous dream for me to be one…"

'Babe'?; I wonder what that means. Perhaps it may another way of referring to a female? I don't think I can be really sure. I'll ask Saber when we are alone next. Though… how could he have not known by my voice and figure that I am a dragoness? And 'who are you calling a dragon?' well he is one himself clearly. Does he not know that?

"Sen, have you looked in a mirror recently? If not then look at yourself."

Sen looked down at himself. As he was doing so Saber put his forepaws over my ears. I do not understand why Saber is covering my ears; I could not hear at the moment because he was. I stared baffled at the sight before me. The sight made only partial sense as I could not hear any sound, but could guess there was. The dragon Sen seemed to be shouting something… I think. I turned slightly to see Saber grimacing in pain; perhaps from the shouting of Sen? Saber continued to hold his paws over my ears. I mean his paws felt warm and nice on my head and everything, so I am fine with Saber having his paws where they are. Yet Saber was yelling something back at this… acquaintance of his. After whatever Saber had bellowed, Sen appeared to calm down a little. Sen said something, following what was said Saber finally let go and I could hear again! I gaze from this Sen to Saber and then back to Sen. I decided to ask the question burning on my mind.

"You two clearly know each other, how?"

Saber glanced to me, which still sent my heart beating faster than normal.

"Well… Lara this here is Sen. He may be a dragon now, but he was human last time I saw him; I promise you that. He and I met and became acquainted at the dojo while we were learning and practicing fighting arts. So I guess a quote unquote friend, as he tended to spend more time around me than most did."

Another human is he? That explains why he is difficult to understand when he talks. I still think humans are rather stranger creatures. However, they cannot all be bad, Saber is wonderful as he is charming to me!

"I see."

Keep in control Lara, you can let these feelings of love out when you alone with Saber again. I just hope it is soon! It was at this time that Sen spoke up.

"Dude bro, I never pegged you for someone to catch himself a nice babe like her! Smooth moves bro, smooth moves! Totally primo dude, you should show me some of your epic techniques bro! So who is the dragon babe with you man, and does she have a sister? It would be radical to have a date if she does dude."

What does the words 'doed', 'pegged' mean or any other those other words Sen said that I have never heard before? Sen's manner of speech is very different, even from Saber's! I cannot understand the meaning of most of what he is saying if any at all. I noticed that Saber was looking at me; I want to be nice to this possible friend of his. However, I still cannot comprehend his manner of speaking. I was baffled by it more than anything else and it likely showed on my face. Saber is very good at seeing the feeling of others. I chose to voice my utter confusion.

"Um… Saber… he talks stranger than you did at first. I do not understand him really at all."

Saber shook his head. He has been doing that a lot lately and I do not know why. I will ask him later.

"Yeah, I was always better at language skills and clear speech than Sen tends to be. His way of talking comes from the culture he is a part of. The culture is the group he is with a great deal of the time and fits in with. In human society, there are many different groups or cultures and most speak differently than the others, even if they use the same language. Some of said cultures are harder to understand than others. Sen's is definitely one of those cultures that is difficult to comprehend. You will learn to disregard a fair amount of the things he says as not noteworthy or really needed to be heard."

Saber has good language skills for humans? I fear to ask then what bad language skills are like.

"Dude, that's really cold man! Why do you see the need to dis me like that bro? Aren't we friends dude?"

Sen is not getting any easier to understand, the longer I listen to him.

"What can I say; I just hate to lie, so I speak the truth. Might be harsh at times, but that's reality for you. As to the question of friends; that depends on what one consider a friend is."

Saber can be kind of rude at times, but he usually means well. Though if this is how he treats friends, then this explains a great deal of his problems. It is little wonder he is as alone as he is; it is sad. Sen sighed at Saber's answer.

"You know bro; I would've hoped you'd gotten better having pulled a gnarly bailout on that uncle of yours. You tended to be in a bad mood like you downed a Neptune Cocktail and then went selling Buicks most days because of the guy dude. It was a total bummer bro."

His uncle? Saber has said some things about this uncle of his, yet none of them have been good.

"And have I not made an improvement since last time?"

I would say Saber is nice the way he is, though he has become better. Especially today; when we mated; it was just so amazing, even better than I heard it would be. He was so big and… I will think about this later, it is not the time!

"You have to degree, but there is still room for you to improve bro; lots of room."

All of us can I would say. Saber smirked at Sen; I think these two are arguing with one another. Yet I have no idea as to what about or why.

"True, I have got a lot to learn still; but nowhere near as much as you will here, friend."

Sen just gave Saber a dirty look in response to his statement. Then he did something that was weird and something I did not understand. He looked at his right for paw for a few seconds; and then showed it to Saber. I saw his paw; but I do not see why he is holding it the way he is. He had his middle talon pointing up and the other two down. Is this supposed to mean something or be some sort of symbol? Perhaps this is a human gesture of a sort that Saber has not talked about? Sen was holding his right forepaw like this and smirking at Saber. I glanced over to Saber and saw he was glowering at Sen. Apparently this gesture is not a nice one to judge by Saber being angry about it.

"Sen, you're very lucky I'm very nice and patient! If I wasn't, then you would be feeling just how painful a beat down I can give!"

Just how mean is this action meant to be with humans?! Sen kept his smirk as he answered Saber.

"Let's see it, man. I need a work out that would be fun. So again bro…"

Sen showed the same gesture as before to Saber. Saber was getting angrier be the second about what Sen was doing. I just do not know why! Suddenly Saber lunged at Sen and collided with him and they rolled a small distance from me; where we began to fight each other. Why are they doing this?!

"You dare tell me to go screw myself?!"

'Screw yourself'? … I do not get it. What does that mean?

"Yeah bro, that sounds like something that would be funny to see. So sign me up dude."

"Take it back!"

"You first bro!"

They continued to fight for a couple of minutes. This had to stop now! These two were acting like dragonets when they were supposed to be young adults!

"YOU TWO STUPID MALES WILL STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

I screeched this at the two dragons that were being foolish. They stopped mid swipe/punch and looked at me as I glared at them furious at their actions. Sen then began to talk back to me.

"Oi babe, don't interrupt! Let us settle our differences like guys dudette!"

Did he just tell me to stay out of this?! He will regret that greatly! Saber quickly got away from Sen, which I was happy about. I do not want our new relationship to get strained by disciplining him for being like a foolish dragonet. I rushed forward at Sen, pounced onto him and began to teach him a lesson on proper behavior that he will not forget!

"… What the… back off dudette! Bro! …Lend me a hand man! Help a fellow dude with a major bail out bro!"

Saber better stay exactly where he is at the moment, if he knows what is best for him! I continued to give Sen a beating when Saber gave his answer.

"Sen, I would like to help you out… yet I would rather not have to pay the price for doing that. Don't take it personally; you just get to learn a valuable lesson from this. So sorry to say, you are on your own my friend!"

Very good Saber; that is the answer you should give! Your mate is doing this 'friend' of yours a favor!

"You're cruel dude, cruel!"

That is how things go when you are being foolish Sen! He was struggling against me, but I am stronger than he is, so I was winning. I heard something bumping against the ground, though I was busy with Sen and the lesson I was teaching him, so I ignored it.

"SEN YOU IDIOOOOOOT…!"

Hold on… was that not Saber?! I got off of Sen and ran in the direction that Saber's voice had come from. I slid to a stop at the end of the trees to find there was a steep downhill slope! Oh no! I scanned the slope and quickly spotted him tumbling down the mountain side and I began to panic as I watched. He hit rocks and crashed into other things as he was tumbling down the mountain.

"Man, why does my bro always find the most gnarly stunts that end out being so much fun to do like that?!"

I looked to my right to see Sen. I stared at him with a look of slight confusion.

"Fun?! What are you watching?! Saber is not having fun at all! He is tumbling down a mountain side for ancestor's sake! He could get hurt!"

How can anyone find this fun?!

"Yea, that's what I'm saying; I mean his method of descent needs some polishing, but still what fun! And chill, my bro will be fine, fer sure. The dude does the most epic things and comes out the other end of it without a scratch, talk about righteous!"

What does… I do not have the time to listen to his unusual and non-sensical speech! I have to get to Saber and make sure he is alright! He has not even been my mate for a day; I cannot lose him! Without further thought I leapt into the air and dove down after Saber. I was gliding down; trying to catch up with Saber when from behind me I heard something scraping. I glanced back and saw Sen… what is he doing?! He was standing on his hind legs on a long piece of wood that had the length of my own body length and was probably about three feet wide. He was balancing on his hind legs on the wood and had his forelegs out and his wings helping with his balance. The wood was sliding down the mountain side with him on top of it.

**-BGM: "Wipeout" (start)-**

"This is so totally radical! Now this is the way to do this dudes and dudettes! Hang ten all!"

This Sen is truly an odd one. I do not know what he is even doing! It was then that a bellow was heard ahead.

"THIS FREAKING SUCKS! GWAAAAAAAAA!"

**-BGM: "Wipeout" (Pause)-**

There was a clear audible crash a few moments later! At the sounds of what have happened to Saber; I shook my head and focused back on getting to him. When I got to the bottom of the slope I landed and looked around franticly, searching for Saber.

"Saber, where are you?! Speak to me!"

-Saber's POV-

The pain was horrendous, then again crashing down a mountain side… followed by slamming into some trees is not the most pleasant thing I have done in my life. Yet it wasn't something I intended to do at all to begin with. … Actually, most of the things that happen like this I don't intend or plan to do, now that I think about it; this effect can be credited to my bad luck having a laugh as it gets its kicks!

"Saber, where are you?! Speak to me!"

Was that Lara's voice? I groaned as I noted that I was upside down with my back wedge between two closely grown trees. I tried to move, but found I was wedged in good and tight. However… I felt when I had moved I had shifted forward ever so slightly. So, I began to work shoulders backwards and forwards in sync with my hips doing the same movement. I needed to get unstuck from where I am right now! It took me a minute or two to come to the point I was almost free from the trees.

"Saber!"

Lara was sounding more desperate that the last call for me. I'm… almost… there… There was a cracking noise right at that moment. Uh oh! *Crash* I landed on the ground with a great huff as the majority of the air in my lungs was forced out. Well I'm free now. I was flat on my stomach and my legs weren't responding to what I was telling them. Why does the line 'I've fallen and I can't get up' come to mind right now; ironic true, but still is it necessary? … MAN UPSTAIRS AND PUNK DOWN BELOW! THIS IS NEITHER FUNNY NOR IS IT THE TIME FOR IT! I heard someone approaching where I was. Lara appeared in front of me talking fast; so I couldn't really understand what she was saying, only could tell she was worried about me. I know she is worried about me and understandably so, but she needs to keep her head on and not panic.

"Lara… calm down! I will be okay; though I would not say no to some red health crystal right now."

"Yeah, I will go find some!"

I listened to Lara sprint off to assumedly going to find red health crystals. I meanwhile, gave myself a once over. Surprisingly, I had no major injuries; just bruises and muscle pain. I looked a little closer and was shocked to find that not a single scale had come off! After the distance I had gone careening I find it hard to believe that I didn't lose a single scale or get at least one scratch! Hmm that isn't what I was expecting at all! Maybe this has something to do with me being a white dragon perchance? … Now that I think about it I know very little about white dragons other than they are rare and for whatever reason they are kill by an unknown group. It would be nice for me to know more about white dragons.

I picked up the sound of foliage rustling and turned my head to see Lara returning with a sizable red crystal in her mouth. It has to be a fluke that I found and managed to get this wonderful dragoness! Lara came over to me and pressed the crystal against me and I felt the pain start to fade away. Ah! The miracle that red crystals are here in the dragon realm. Nothing else like them, and I can't scientifically explain how they work or why. And at the moment I don't really care that I can't explain. Normally I would, but as the pain is going away, I don't!

"Oh thanks, that's much better, thanks Lara."

She smiled back at me, which gave me a floaty feeling before I got a hold of the reins of my emotions. I was about to say how we should go and get Sen when I hear a commotion.

**-BGM: "Wipeout" (resume)-**

"Righteous, righteous! This could totally become a new sport dudes! Land surfing!"

What the hell?! I looked up to the mountain side and to my shock and frustration saw Sen using a long length of wood as a surfboard! The board's length was a little less than an average long board, but longer than a normal surfboard. My friend was 'surfing' at a time like this and down the mountain no less like he would on the sea! Sen is what you could call a surfer as he does go to the sea most weekends. He even has his own surf board. The few times I went to the beach with him, he proved that in a way that was hard to argue with he knew how to surf on the ocean. But still, does he have to come down the mountain like that?! It just makes the way I was forced to do it look so much worse! I will make him regret this somehow! Sen reached the bottom and came to a stop and got off the 'board', dropping to all fours again.

"That was awesome bro! I see you still have that wonderful knack of yours to find the most righteous stunts man. Very nice indeed dude!"

**-BGM: "Wipeout" (end)-**

I grumbled at his statement. Yet, less than a second later I had a thought. This is a perfect chance to get Sen back for making me look like an idiot before! Hello opportunity! Make yourself at home!

"I will not be commenting to that. Still back to the point; we need to get going if we want to get to our destination today. However, with Sen unable to fly, that is not something we can do. So Sen, get ready for a crash course on flying."

Sen stared at me with his mouth open.

"Dude, you serious bro?!"

I nodded. Sen looked like Christmas had come early this year and he could surf all he wanted. Now once again… I don't intend or try to be mean… exactly with what I do, though it may come off that way. Mostly when I do something in response to what someone around me does something that makes me look bad or ticks me off. However, that doesn't mean I don't enjoy some of the not so nice things I get to do occasionally! After all, refusing opportunity would be utterly rude and completely stupid! When I said Sen will be getting a 'crash course', I was being completely serious... in a fashion! Sen will be learning how to fly by the 'sink or swim' type of method! MWAH HA HA HA! I told Sen to stay where he was for a moment, as I went off to find the perfect place for the reven-I mean for Sen to learn and practice flying… Yes, that's what I intended to say the whole time!

When I found a place that fitted what I wanted; I headed back to where Lara and Sen were. I motioned Sen to follow me and he did so without second thought. Lara followed us, though she did so at a distance and stared at me with a worried expression. Lara might be thinking that I was about to do something kind of… mean. And she would be pretty accurate in that thinking. The smile I had was one I normally reserved for IC and none other; but after what Sen did, I was willing to make an exception! We stopped right before the trees ended; beyond this point that can't be seen from where we are; is a short cliff and a fairly good length drop to the area below! Sen has no idea of what he is about to do and that is what makes this so interesting! After all I wasn't going to hurt him… that much, just going to give him a good shot of humiliation. That's a healthy thing to get to keep humble; I get mine by my bad luck striking me.

"Okay Sen; the place you can practice flying is beyond where we are. All you have to do is start running and spread your wings and start flapping; that sounds easy enough does it not?"

This is where my ability to keep a straight face, while saying something that I shouldn't is amazing! Sen nodded and took a few steps back and began to run. Lara came up to me.

"Saber, what is beyond this point?"

I glanced over at Lara. The look on her face told me she did indeed suspect me of foul play, and I am guilty as charged of that.

"Now why would you ever ask that Lara?"

Sen went passed the end of the trees. Yet, no matter what Lara would say, it was too late to stop what I had set up for Sen.

"Because you only smile like that when you are going to do things to Sparx."

She was absolutely correct! I did usually reserve this smile of mischief for IC alone and there was good reason to be worried if it were to be directed at anyone… even him! I heard scraping of claws and my smile grew a little wider.

"For good reason…"

Here it comes.

"DUDE BRO! NOT COOool!"

Sen's voice faded as he fell. I chuckled at imagining what was happening. My chuckling stopped abruptly when I saw Lara glaring at me with a reprimanding look. However, the expression didn't stop me from saying one more piece.

"So as I calculated, he could not stop in time before the end of the cliff…"

I listened hard to catch the sound that would signal that he had reached the bottom.

"What did you do?!"

Lara had said that at a near screech. Before I was able to answer, I heard a gratifying splash come from below us. I faced Lara after hearing the splash that was now looking rather angry at me.

"Now Lara, Sen… embarrassed me pretty good, best he learn what happens."

Lara's look got worse. I backed up a step at seeing her face. She… doesn't… suspect me of really hurting Sen, does she? I would never… knowingly at least, do that to anyone without them unquestionably earning that kind of punishment!

"Hey now, calm down a little will you. It is not like I would do anything to hurt him… permanently at least! I made sure there was a deep lake below where he would drop. The splash was conformation of Sen hitting the lake at the bottom just fine and dandy. I just conveniently forgot to tell him about the lake or the said long drop he did. Do you really think I would sink so low as to do something to maim him that he cannot recover from?! He can swim I assure you. He has proven that he has the skill many times over to me."

Lara's expression stayed on her face as she glared at me. I rolled my eyes in acceptance of the medicine I was about to get. That being to go check on Sen and behave myself for the time being; I swear, this woman is either going to make my life good or make it a worse hell than it already is! I would rather not find out how that's possible!

"Okay… yes dear, I will go check on him and make sure he is doing okay Lara."

And after saying that, I took flight and glided down to the lake below.

-Scene change-

When I reached the point in my glide when I could see the lake; I saw lsome of the ripples that came from the impact Sen had made. Got to say, I was impressed that there were still ripples from Sen doing an unintentional cannonball into the lake. I came down to land next to the shore and I sat on the shore looking over the lake for any signs of Sen. By how the water was disturbed and volume of the sound of the splash; the water displaced by the impact had to have been huge! I then heard something surface in the water. I glanced over to my right to see Sen getting to the shore water running off the top half of him that was above the water.

"Sooo… how did your first attempt go?"

Sen looked at me a long moment, before he answered me.

"Bro that was pretty mean. That's like taking my board out from under me dude!"

Yeah… it was kind of meant to be; how would you learn anything and remember the lesson if it was easy. The hard learned lessons are the ones you remember the most.

"I'm a firm believer in the sink or swim method Sen, sorry but that's the truth."

"Quite the convenient excuse dude."

Sen got out of the water and came next to me. Water continued to drip off of him. I just continued as if nothing had changed.

"Well, just see it as payback for sending me down the mountain side. You inadvertently used your tail to trip me and send me rolling down. I accidentally forgot to tell you about the long drop and lake below."

Sen glared at me after I said my piece.

"Accidental was it bro?"

I smiled back at him. My smile was not one to comfort; no at all. It was one that says in a somewhat nice way to drop the subject or else terrible, horrible things would occur! The temperature in the immediate area dropped at least ten degrees. My voice didn't change at all in the tone, but my smile should be more than enough to get my point across.

"Hey, unintentional consequences do occur. Random happenstance is come up, unforeseen occurrences do appear and unexpected events come to pass; that is life. Sorry to be the one to break it to you. Best that you just accept this fact and move on."

Sen flinched a little at my smile but after a long minute he sighed.

"So you say bro. … You know what I am going just going to drop this like I would a sand facial dude."

"Probably a good decision Sen on your part."

There was an awkward silence between us for a moment. Sen was the one to break the said silence.

"So did you really intend to teach me how to fly?"

I nodded. I fully intended to get Sen into the air and that would require me to teach him the way to do so.

"Yeah I do, I just wanted to get that out of the way."

So over the next hour I taught Sen the basics of flying. He had a bit of difficulty grasping some of the concept. Yet I had trouble when I had learned how to fly; and I had self-taught myself how to fly during my time in Carona. So it is understandable that Sen could have a hard time; humans were not originally meant to fly. We had to come up with a way to do it with scientific intellect, hence how planes came to be. But I digress in this, so back to the current matter at hand. Lara joined us about midway through and she was able to explain some of the parts I had more trouble with teaching. Have no idea how she can explain in ways I can't. She says the same things as I did pretty much, yet Sen seemed to comprehend what Lara said more than what I said.

Overall, it took a little over an hour to get Sen into the air and him staying up, be it shakily so. Nonetheless the point of this was we had him flying. With Sen flying, we could keep going towards Warfang. And so, we continued our journey back towards Warfang, though it was slower than before as Sen was flying at a lower speed than Lara and I. Still we finally got back to Warfang in the late afternoon, more like early evening. It was still light even if the sun was starting to set.

Lara and I landed in the lower tier square softly. I turned around so that I could observe Sen come in. As I saw him start his descent, I noted that the angle he chose to go down with was deeper that he should have gone with. … Oh dear, this was going to end badly that's for sure. I continued to watch Sen as he came into land. The key part of the mistake that Sen made was he started pulling up far too late from his dive. All I managed to hear from Sen was two word before he crashed.

"Wipeout dude!"

This resulted in him slamming into the ground and doing a plowing face plant for a little more than ten feet. … Ooo that had to hurt… probably worse than any 'sand facial' Sen had received! A sand facial is a particular kind of wipeout that happens when the surfer gets dragged along the bottom face first. At the sound of Sen crashing, Lara looked over to where Sen had finished his face planting. She was worried about him, which was clear. Whereas I, unlike her, just went over to the place he had come to a stop after the crash landing he recently did and looked down at him.

"Hey Sen… you doing okay after that bad landing? I could tell you how you did the landing wrong if you would like."

Sen shook his head and faced me.

"Yeah bro, I'm good; ate it pretty good but I can just walk it off dude. So where did I geek out on the return bro?"

"Dove too deep and pulled up too late and that equals you crash and plowing face plant."

"Okay, I got it bro, won't wipeout like that again."

I was about to reply to Sen, when I heard another voice.

"Excuse me is he okay?"

I turned to see who had just spoken to see a dragoness I didn't know. She appeared to be a little older than myself by a year or a bit less. The dragoness herself had yellow scales that were almost a golden shade. Her underbelly and wing membranes were colored a royal purple, which was an interesting contrast to the almost gold scales. I noted that her horns are shaped like lightning bolts which was probably one of the more intricate horn shapes I have seen. Then there were small line spikes that ran down her back along her spine and ended at the tip of her tail just before where her tail blade would be. I glance inadvertently to her tail as I have developed the habit to get a look at a dragon's or dragoness's tail blade for future reference. You can never know when that kind of information can be needed! I was a little surprised and baffled to see she had no tail blade, but there were no signs that it had been ripped off like Tarra had on her tail. Yet it is entirely possible that dragons and dragonesses can be hatched without a tail blade, I suppose. My gaze switched back to her face where I saw she had purple eyes that were a slightly darker shade than Spyro's eyes are. I was wondering who she was and what her story is. Though most of all, why she is asking if Sen was okay.

"Uh yes he is miss…"

I left the reply open for her to supply her name.

"Oh, my name is Voltlyn."

Voltlyn huh? That's a rather unusual and interesting name; wonder who came up with that. Must have been someone who is more likely intellectually inclined that came up with the name as the name sounds like one that a smarter dragon or dragoness would come up with. Not like that's any of my business or anything.

"Well Miss Voltlyn; my friend that botched his landing will be fine."

"…er!"

I turned and looked around my. I swear I just heard something. I glanced towards Lara and saw she was looking around as well, so she probably heard whatever or whoever had said something. Then I heard a shriek.

"SABER!"

The next thing I know I feel someone plowing into me, knocking me over and to the ground. I opened my eyes to try to see what had hit me, only to see familiar black scales I had seen yesterday.

Uh oh… my time of reckoning for the life altering decision involving Lara has come!

Now for the record… I am technically Lara's mate as much is she is mine now and I see little that would change that fact. The thing is… no one else knows this fact and I feel that with at least one dragoness, this will cause a misunderstanding of unknown proportions. I'm well aware that Tarra has feelings for me; I would be dumb if I didn't see that! Granted she isn't as up front and open as Lara is with her feelings, but it is still fairly hard to miss for someone as good at reading body language as I am. My dilemma is that I still like Tarra as a friend, yet that is where the relationship will stay. I am loyal and faithful to what commitments I make; unknowingly or knowing. It's just the way I am! I am one to take responsibility for one's own actions; Master Kai was a strict one on things like that, as am I! Still, how do I break the new to Tarra of the new standing in relationship that Lara and I have? I want to do it in a way that will hurt the least for her and so that she knows I still want to be there for her when she needs a friend.

My gaze flicked over to see Lara… none too happy about Tarra being on top of me or maybe it was Tarra hugging me… more likely both. I turn back to Tarra and smile.

"Hey Tarra, you mind getting off and letting me get up please."

Tarra seemed to realize she was pinning me down and quickly got off of me. Crisis averted for the moment! Let's just hope I can keep it that way for a bit! My chances are looking slim for that… oh fiddlesticks!

"Sorry."

I waved a paw in dismissal.

"It is okay."

"Well you finally made it back at least."

I glanced in the direction from which the voice came and saw all of my friends approaching the square. Spyro had been the one to speak out of everyone. Oh great, I get an audience for announcing the situation I now have gotten myself into; this should be… interesting to say the least. I don't know if I should be happy for the support or worried for the witnesses. Then I heard a voice I haven't for a while that I wasn't fond of; not the one I hate the most lately, but still one I get tired of really fast!

"Ah excellent, wonderful and good tidings that you have gotten back from your search, though it would have been better if you had come to the guardians…"

Now this is just what I don't need right now; a lecture from Volteer. Then again, I never think I need one from him, yet he just gives them anyways. As Volteer was droning on I glanced around and was happy to see that the light bulb with wings was nowhere to be found; that was a mercy for me! IC would have made this situation go to hell in a hand basket in less than a minute! I looked around at everyone else and observed like me that they were bored from the lecture that Volteer was still spouting, but we were just being respectful and not interrupting him yet. I sighed, figuring that it would fall to me to silence Volteer. However to my surprise someone else spoke up before I did.

"Your rambling again, dad."

I swung around to stare at Voltlyn, momentarily distracted from my current predicament. Did she… just say DAD?! I looked from her to Volteer who had stopped talking thank goodness and then back to Voltlyn. I noted that everyone had the look like myself of surprise and confusion at the revelation that one statement that was said by Voltlyn had given!

"Um, forgive me if this seems rude or being none of my business, but did you just say Dad when you were addressing Volteer as in that he is your father by birth… or hatching in as is the case with dragons?"

Voltlyn stared at me and nodded slowly.

Well this is unexpected for several different reasons. First, most of the guardians have no mate that I have heard about or seen, with the exception of Cyril at the moment. And Cyril doesn't have any dragonets that I have ever heard of… guess I should ask Cyra, she would likely know if he does. Second Voltlyn is absolutely nothing like Volteer… not that I will complain or have any qualms about that! I see the difference as a godsend… and I rarely thank the Man Upstairs for anything he sends my way! Third, if this is what Volteer's Daughter is like, then what is his mate like? Did Voltlyn inherit her mannerisms from her mother or learn them from seeing what she didn't like? This was just weird in many ways. Yet, I guess I should apologize for my question as it can easily be taken as an insult and I want to make a good impression.

"I am sorry for a question like that; it just… is hard to see you and Volteer being related."

Voltlyn nodded again.

"Yes, I get that quite a bit actually. I got a keen mind from dad, but thankfully not his need to talk; at least that is how I see it."

Trust me Voltlyn you are by no means the only one that sees it that way! It was then that Tarra got close to me again and was almost glued to me and the weight of my standing dilemma came back to me. As things were, I doubt Lara was happy about the position I was in with Tarra. I just hope she doesn't act up and make a scene out of this! It isn't needed! This can be settled without resorting to violence. … I know that's unlike me to go with the diplomatic approach, but I can see the benefit in this! Cynder was the next to speak.

"Well at least Saber and Lara are back and safe."

Everyone seemed to be in agreement. It is nice to have friends that worry about you. Tarra began to rub herself against me. This isn't helping me in getting this solved with no violence! I heard a soft growl from Lara's direction. I looked over to her and went from just worrying to thinking of how to get out from between Tarra and Lara before the fight starts! My diplomatic solution is going down the blood toilet again! Why do I bother when I know it won't work? Well might as well try to placate this fight, doubt that I can stop it though.

"Yes thank you Cynder; indeed Lara and I are back safe and sound. But you see there is something I need to tell you all... Tarra could you… um give me a little space please."

Tarra wasn't listening to me any longer, but was looking directly at Lara. Tarra was looking confused at Lara's reaction. Lara was growling and glaring down Tarra or in other words; Lara was digging in and was telling Tarra to get away from me, her mate. This won't end well!

"Tarra get away from him now!"

At Lara's demand; everyone else gave their undivided attention to the developing fiasco. Why do I have to be in the center of it?!

"What are you talking about Lara?!"

I swallowed nervously. I'll give this one last try and pray that it works!

"Um… Lara this is really neither the time nor the place for you to do this! I got this, so let me handle this please! We can settle this without getting violent."

Tarra reacted by taking umbrage to Lara's demand and became more irritated.

"What if I do not get away from him, Lara?! You do not own him!"

Oh crap, crap, crapperoo! That last line pretty much set off a powder keg with Lara; because technically she DOES own me in a fashion or at least we are mates and to my understanding; that is the same thing to dragons. Oh this isn't going well at all!

"I told you to get away from my mate!"

Well… that fact was going to come out… I just was hoping it would be brought to light differently than this particular way. Well now everyone knew the truth. Most of our friends' expressions were okay. Spyro and Cynder just shrugged as if this wasn't much of a surprise to them. Seth and Cyra just nodded in understanding. Fredrick looked a little shocked, but nodded in acceptance of the news. Tarra's expression was pretty much what I had thought it would be. It was one of disbelief and shock as she looked at Lara then to me. I smiled haphazardly at her, not knowing what else to do. I couldn't lie to her and say that Lara was wrong. We had mated; neither Lara nor I could deny it. Lara wouldn't deny the activity, more like announce it with pride. Tarra seemed to understand my smile to say that what Lara said was true and that wasn't taken well by her! She turned back to Lara a look of fury set now. Seeing Tarra like this was completely new to me; I haven't seen her angry. Oh dear, now starts the fight scene!

"You… You Thieving Tramp!"

Tarra launched herself at Lara and tackled her to the ground. The two dragonesses began to seriously claw and maiming each other. All the while as they were reaming one another they were throwing insults at each other.

"You quiet little sneak; you dare call me a thief when you were trying to take him for yourself!"

So, Lara did notice that Tarra was vying for my attention. I kind of wondered if she saw it or not. Nevertheless, I find it rather insulting that my feelings have yet to be taken into account once in this! Neither of these two had asked how I had felt! I just stated that I didn't want an intimate relationship right now. … Why do I have to be the one to deal with this?!

"You are one to talk! You run off in order to lure him off and take him, you cunning purple backbiter!"

Not to say this chick fight wasn't intriguing to watch and all; the two dragonesses kept going at each other as the rest of us watched was proof of that. This wasn't helping! These two were fighting much like Lara and I did yesterday and that was bad. Sen came up beside me and stared for a moment, then shook his head.

"Dude bro; when did you become such a magnet for the babes man?"

I gave Sen a look to say that he wasn't helping the situation.

"I haven't the faintest idea when this started. The females just began flocking to me! It isn't like I asked for this, I wouldn't!"

"Bro, you're livin a dude's dream! Drawing the beach bunnies like this; it's awesome dude."

Sen wasn't helping me!

"Saber, who is he?"

I looked over to Seth who had asked the question. Thank you Seth, your question helped me clear my head and calm down.

"His name is Sen… he is a friend of mine, I guess."

Sen mocked the action of being hurt.

"Saber... dude, how can you be so cold to me man?! We have been friends for years bro and done lots of things together dude."

I glanced over to where the fight was going uninterrupted, before I turned back to Sen.

"Would you please, shut your trap for the moment?! As much as I enjoy watching a catfight, I would rather not let this one keep going!"

I turned to everyone else; pleading for assistance.

"Can I get some help to stop these two from injuring each other to the point where they end up in the healer wing?!"

We managed to end the catfight, though it took a bit of time to do so. We ended splitting up into two groups; one on each dragoness to separate them. There was Seth, Sen and myself pulling Lara away from Tarra; then there was Spyro, Cynder, Cyra and Fredrick was tugging Tarra from Lara. When we finally got them separated and kept the two from getting at each other; I heard Volteer make a comment that of course… was completely unnecessary.

"I must say that it has been quite some time since a fight between dragonesses has occurred and all over a dragon for a mate…"

Voltlyn rolled her eyes at Volteer.

"Dad you are not helping, so would you give it a rest."

Volteer went quiet with Voltlyn's comment, thankfully; his commentary was just adding fuel to the flames that we were trying to put out! Both Lara and Tarra were… well, not hurt really badly, but it was by no means a clean fight result.

-Scene change-

Well we managed to get our act together enough to go to the mess hall and get food to eat for dinner. Afterwards we separated when we got to the temple. Sen went with my other friends and I asked them to watch out for him. I did give them a short explanation about how Sen was a human that was now dragon, for unknown reasons. They also helped Tarra go to the room she had here at Warfang. I made sure I knew which room that was so that I could go see her later and talk to her about the situation. It was my hope that if I could properly explain the circumstances and the events that had happened with Lara and me, then I could clear up the misunderstandings with Tarra and we would be good again.

While everyone else was doing whatever, I escorted Lara to my room as I didn't know which room she had here and she wasn't telling me which. Actually, when I say escort I really should say carried as that is what I did. Interestingly I still noticed that her underbelly was quite warm against my back as I was carrying her. I think it was on purpose that she didn't say her room's location since that meant she got carried by me. Then the other reason I wouldn't doubt was she wanted to be in my room tonight. Plus, she liked being carried by me; which is fine, I'm good with that right now.

I got her to the bed and laid her down on it and just looked her over for a moment. Lara had quite a number of cuts and scratches all over herself. She had all of this because she was protecting me from being taken by Tarra? I have tried to see and comprehend what possible view Lara could have had to feel that she needed to protect me, but I have come with nothing. I have a hard time understanding why she would see the need to protect me in the first place as I'm fully able to take care of myself.

I had planned on taking Tarra aside and telling her of Lara and me, but now that would be much more difficult. There were a lot of things now to fix and it fell to me to do that repairing. Yet I still have a hard time getting mad with Lara; whether that has to do with my draconic instinct or its feelings developing for Lara, I don't know. That's not to imply that I'm not… feeling put out about the way Lara had acted. I was irritated, disappointed and I was hurt to a degree. It was irritating that she had been so possessive of me that she had fought over me with, not just anyone, but the dragoness that was her best friend. I was disappointed that the situation had ended in the current mess that we were in. Though most of all, I was hurt that Lara apparently doesn't either trust me enough to handle a situation or she thinks she can do it better than me. This situation proved that she could not!

Lara's breathing was a little shallower than her normal breathing pattern. Even with the current condition that Lara was in, she looked rather cute still. How I can find a dragoness to look cute and yes even somewhat attractive as well at a time like this, is beyond me. But, there were more important things to do and know.

"Lara, I will ask this, even though I doubt I will understand your reasons. So, why did you see the need to fight Tarra over me? You did not need to do that. No matter the results, I will still be your mate. That will not change. I am not so unfaithful as to let a fight determine who I will spend my life with."

Lara became thoughtful for a minute.

"I… I do not know. I just… when I saw her with you I… I got jealous of her and I could not control myself."

I stared at her as she gave her answer. As I thought, I don't understand why she did this. Once again, girls are hard to understand; what they do doesn't make sense to me!

"Okay, makes little sense to me, but I will accept your explanation as you gave it. I get you see the need to guard what is 'yours', but I am fully capable of defending myself. I have no need to be protected from a friend. Tarra is my friend, you are my mate. Your position will not change Lara. So you do not need to defend that title or standing."

Lara looked at me with tears and a smile. I couldn't come up with a reason as to why she was giving me that look. And so, I was baffled at the expression.

"What?"

"You called me your mate."

Is that what she is overjoyed about?!

"Yeah, that is what you are for me. You are my mate. What is so odd about me saying that?"

"That is the first time you have said that; now you have done it two times."

There are times that I'm just completely thrown off by how such small things can make Lara happy. I smirked and rolled my eyes and kissed the crest of her head. I didn't know why I did this action, yet it felt right. Maybe this is my draconic instincts interfering with my intelligence again. My instincts never actually went away or disappeared into whatever part of my mind it came from. It has been affecting my brain ever since this morning. I have been exerting a lot of effort to keep the miasma that my draconic instincts at bay and stop them from taking control like they had earlier. I have managed to keep a fragile balance between my human intelligence and my draconic instincts, though it is more difficult to a degree around Lara. Nonetheless, I did have at least one other things to do tonight, before I will let myself sleep. I want to sleep.

"Listen I am going to go check on Tarra. You stay here and get some rest, understand?"

Lara frowned at my course of action I had just stated. As I had suspected, she wouldn't agree with my idea of talking with Tarra… at least without her present. That would defeat the purpose as they would be too focused on one another.

"But…"

I put a forepaw over her mouth. Lara would hear me out, even if I have to be forceful about it!

"I will be fine Lara! You do not need to have me in your sights all the time; I can take care of myself and have been doing so for many years now. I am worried about Tarra; she is still my friend and should be yours still. She is hurting from the fight and what was said before it; more the latter than the former. I was hoping to break the news of us becoming mates gently. Nonetheless, that certainly did not happen and we all know it! Now there is a mess to clean up and as such things seem to be becoming normal for me, I get to be the one that cleans up said mess.

I paused and looked Lara straight in the eyes before I continued, making sure I had her full and undivided attention.

"Lara, how many times do you want me to say that we are mates before you believe me? I can handle things you know and it may surprise you how much of the time my methods can work when you give them a chance. Do you seriously want your friendship with Tarra to end completely for good over something as small as a misunderstanding over me?!"

Lara's expression changed to sorrow. Apparently the thought of losing Tarra's friendship was a painful idea for her and I didn't blame her. To lose a friend over something as foolish as acting like an idiot in the heat of the moment; is something you will regret for the rest of your life if you don't make-up with your friend. There are just times you have to do things you don't want, but you just do them to keep friends!

"Well, no I do not want Tarra to hate me and avoid me. But we…"

I sniffed at that. We were all at fault. Yes I was at fault just like they were! I had put off telling Lara and Tarra how I felt straight out; thinking I could just send non-vocal hints, yet I was wrong.

"I was not blind you know. I have been well aware for a while now that both of you wanted me as a mate. And… I should have said something, but I did not."

Lara stared at me with surprise.

"You knew?!"

… I'm starting to wonder how naïve and blind male dragons can be?! Spyro of course takes the cake of naïveté. However, I don't think that all males are like that around dragonesses, but I could be wrong. Who knows?

"Neither of you were very good at hiding your affection for me; Tarra was a tad more subtle than you are, still you both made it fairly obvious. Perhaps male dragons can be and tend to be that dense and blind; I do not know, though if Spyro or Seth are anyone to judge by, then male dragons are. However, I am not so dumb to not see the signs that say you both liked me more than friends do and wanted more. I may have acted like I did not see it, yet that is what is called, 'fainting ignorance'. It is a tact to say I see another's actions, but am saying I am not exactly interested at the current moment and doing so in a nice way. However… things worked out a little differently for everyone than I think any of us originally envisioned. So, I will see you in a while."

After saying that I exited the room leaving Lara to rest and I headed over to Tarra's; I was hoping that the talk with her would be a little easier. I wasn't going to hold my breath however on that wish. I have the feeling that Tarra will be harder to calm down and have her accept the facts as they are now.

I knew that when the question of who would be my mate officially was answered; that the other one between Lara and Tarra would take the decision pretty hard. Still that doesn't make this any better for me to deal with as I have to pick up the mess. I can understand some of the reasons that Tarra might see me as her ideal mate; however, the final choice for whom my mate would be, was mine and I had made it. Granted, I had been under the influence… not that dragons would likely understand what such an inference even means. Yet that wasn't the issue. As I was trying to organize my thoughts, I had found that I had come to stand in front of the door to Tarra's room. I gulped before I knocked.

-Tarra's POV-

Why do the ancestors hate me so much?! For the first time that I can remember, I meet and befriend a dragon that is nice and can understand what my life is like. And then he is taken by another dragoness; then for that dragoness to be my best friend… Why does my life have to be like this?! I felt the tears flow as I cried at how my life had changed from being happy to miserable in the space of a day! It was then I heard a knock at my door. Who would be here now? I told everyone to leave me alone!

"Tarra, you in there?"

… That voice… Saber?! What is he doing here? Why would he not be with Lara, since she is his mate now?

"Come in."

I could barely choke the words out as I had managed to stop crying. Saber entered my room. I was not able to look at him at the moment, yet I could hear him come closer. He came over and sat down next to me on my bed. I did not turn to face him; I could not do it!

"Tarra, this is probably a very stupid question to ask, but I will anyway. Are you doing okay?"

Saber asks me if I am doing okay?! How can I be expected to be okay? I have lost my chance to have the one male I liked and to my best friend no less! Of course I am not okay!

"I… I-I do not k-know."

I was on the verge of tears again as I said this to Saber. Then I felt a paw followed by a wing go around me. I swung my head around to face for the first time since seeing Saber before the fight. He was smiling at me kindly.

"Well, so that you know, I am here for you should you need someone to talk to or just someone to be next to you for company."

But… why? Why would Saber do that for me?!

"What about Lara?"

I tried to push Saber's hold off me. I could not accept his kindness! I do not know if I could keep refusing it if he keeps showing it to me. However he kept his hold on me.

"What about her? She is resting and will recover with time. You on the other paw look like you could use some company of a friend. So here I am to provide that company."

He is not making any sense! Why is he spending time with me the one who hurt his mate?!

"But is she not your mate; why are you here with me, another dragoness?!"

I wait for his answer, even though it was most like going to hurt to hear. Saber took a moment to think.

"Well I cannot really deny Lara is my mate as we… did that activity. Yet, why that should be a reason for me to not be here for you, is confusing me. What should it matter which one of you I am with? You are both important to me and that is what counts to me. You are not just another dragoness; you are far more than that to me Tarra."

"Because she is…"

Saber put a paw on my mouth.

"Yes, Lara is my mate and there is a story to how that happened. You Tarra; are my friend! That will not change due to one event. I do not want our friendship to become strained because of something like this. I value our relationship far too highly than that to let that occur! I will still be around when you need me; all that has changed is that there will be a very select few things that I will not be able to do for you! That is all this means, nothing more."

I felt the tears begin to flow as Saber said all of this. He brought me into a hug. When he had I could not keep the emotions back and I began to cry into his chest. All throughout this, Saber… was comforting me. Why is he so nice to me?!

"Everything will work out Tarra, I promise. I am sorry I will not be able to be the mate you deserve, but I do not doubt he is still out there waiting to be found by you. Nevertheless, do not forget that I will be here for you as your friend always, whenever you should need me."

I cried harder at hearing this. Saber is so kind and caring towards me and I have never had anyone other than my parents and Lara that does this for me. After I was able to calm down I had to ask the few questions I still had.

"Saber you said there was a story to how you and Lara became mates; how did it happen?"

Saber grimaced slightly at the question; which surprised me. What could have happened to make Saber make a face like that?

"Well… you see; when I went off to find Lara, I found her and things… went differently than I think either of us had expected."

Saber began to tell me about how he found Lara, but by the time he had found her it was getting dark. That of course meant that they would be unable to return that day to Warfang. During that night Saber talked about how Lara had found some odd fruit that they later found out had something Saber detested.

"These fruits had what?"

"A liquid that is called Alcohol; an extremely horrible idea and one that none should try. Due to the effects of Alcohol, our judgement was not only unsound; it was not there at all. We did things that… well were not exactly planned and that we would have unlikely done if not for our conditions. Lara did not have any problems other than not being able to remember the experience. I on the other paw was not as happy at the activity; though it was not because it was Lara or the activity itself, but the circumstances under with the idea happened."

I nodded only partially understanding what Saber is saying. He continued with the story with going on with how the morning was a miserable one due to the effects of this 'alcohol'. When he got to the part of meeting the red dragon he and Lara returned with, I was shocked that Saber told me that the dragon had been a human he knew. Yet that red dragon had been a human, which explained the unusual way he spoke. He was really hard to understand with words 'doed' and 'bro' all the time. Saber did not say words like that, so it was different. I am not saying that he is bad or anything, he is sort of cute in a way. When Saber finished his story, I kind understood better what had happened with Lara and him. I did not like it, but I can see why Saber says that it is not Lara or his fault that they ended out as mates. I am happy for Lara; yet at the same time I am sad that I did not end out in that position.

Saber apparently noticed my feelings of glum and sorrow, since he hugged me a little tighter, which I won't complain about. I feel a bit guilty at him doing this for me, when I think he should only be doing this kind of thing for Lara. So I will just keep this little unexpected surprise to myself. I am happy that Saber says he still wants to be around me. I know I should not be scared that he would just leave me alone if he chose Lara instead of me, but I could not help it!

"Tarra you need not worry. I will not just leave you by yourself. I am your friend and will be forever."

Somehow, Saber always seems to be able to know what to say to comfort me. It will be hard to find another like him, as he is the first I have been around like that other than my mom and Lara; he is certainly the first male I have been around like this. Saber smiled at me; I feel like I will melt every time I see him smile.

"Just have faith that things will get better Tarra. They will, it just can take a little while sometimes."

Then Saber did something I had only dreamed about; he kissed me lightly on my lips. I was stunned and shocked that he had done that. I stared wide eyed at him.

"I would recommend not saying anything about that to Lara. I think she would be rather ticked at me for doing such a thing with anyone else other than her. Yet, you needed a pick me up and that was the best I could think of."

Saber left my room after that. I just sat on the bed still in shock at what Saber had just done. I touched my lips with a paw, feeling where he had kissed me!

-Saber's pov-

Well I hope that helped Tarra understand things as they stood as well as cheer her up. I know that if Lara ever found out that I kissed Tarra even lightly, she wouldn't be pleased with me! I doubt it would help me if I were to say that I kissed her to help comfort her… no, Lara wouldn't really care about my reasoning. I hope she will see why I did it eventually, though right now I doubt she will. I guess I should make my way back to my… our room for the time being. As I headed towards my room I happened to bump into Sen.

"Dude bro, didn't expect to see you out this late. Like what's the occasion man? Oh wait… the usual MO I take it then bro. If you were like planning to pull a prank man, you should've totally told me dude. I'm all for helping in that kind of thing bro. They're always epic and even more awesome to watch dude."

I sighed at the comment. While it was true back at the dojo; if I was out at this time of night I was usually going to prank someone for whatever reason I had. Since I have arrived in the dragon realm I have been sorely tempted to prank a certain annoying fly I know, who shall remain nameless. I know where he sleeps at night, so I could prank him GOOD! However, I have been restraining that very powerful urge to do that to him. So Spyro better be pleased with me for not making him an only child!

"Sen, I'm not out to pull a prank on anyone, tempting though it may be for at least one here that I know. I am showing my wonderfully developed self-control and besides, I can do that later anyways thank you. If you must know I was comforting a friend."

"That's cool bro. I wasn't trying to pry man. So was this friend a babe dude?"

I flinched. I don't like the implications that Sen was making! I mean someone could take what Sen is saying as me basically cheating on Lara! I am not and I will not do such a thing! But again, here in the dragon realm; appearance is taken to be very literal.

"Oh so it was a babe then; righteous bro! I saw you are smooth with the bunnies before dude. Didn't know you were that good with the bunnies, awesome man. You need to show me a sick trick or two of yours bro."

"I… that's not what… you've got it all wrong Sen."

Sen just smirked in such a way that it should be illegal!

"If you say so bro."

He walked off as I fumed at what he had said. I don't believe I have heard the end of this. I took a couple of deep calming breaths and pushed my frustration at Sen out of my mind for the time being. Hopefully I would have some time to prepare to have a defense against the implications Sen put forth. I continued walking towards the room Lara and I would be sharing tonight. I entered the room to see that Lara had fallen asleep while I was gone. Well I suppose I should follow suit in this. So with that decision made I went over to the bed and got in; thankfully the bed was big enough for the both of us. When I had slid in Lara shifted a little. She seemed to be able to sense my presence somehow. I say this due to the fact that seconds after I slipped into the bed she started snuggling herself up against me. Lara, perhaps by instinct wrapped he paws around me, pressed her underbelly against mine. She entwined her tail with my own and placed her head under my chin. After she had done all this she let out a contented sigh.

Honestly, what am I going to do with Lara? She can just be so outright cute without even knowing it. Her looks and actions could be lethal if I'm not careful. It may already be too late for me; I could already be falling for Lara even more than I have already! Well… I guess I could do worse things than that. Yet I get the feeling that this time is more a 'calm before the storm' And that storm I fear, is the one I am preparing for and that's worries me!

**Chapter end.**

**A/n**

**Two new characters, random hilarity galore! What will happen next in this story?! I would tell all you readers but that would ruin the fun for me and the surprise for all of you! So a few points I should elaborate. Sen is a 'friend' of Saber's as I have implied, however what that actually means to Sen and Saber are somewhat different as again should be seen by how they react and talk to each other. Sen's manner of speech is as I intend to be more a culture of humanity (the surfer, if it wasn't obvious), to which dragons would have a hard time understanding. I need another who understands human language and culture for some jokes and mild slap stick type humor I would like to use. Sen fits the bill for this. Voltlyn, for the record is not my character, but one that was given to me by ArcticDragon Rider. She will have a part to play though not in the mainstream at the moment. So please take the time to review and tell me what you readers think of the story thus far!**

**ArcticDragon Rider**

I should of told you man; it is always the quiet ones you got to watch out for. Thankfully Tarra has been calmed down for the time being. Everything will end out fine... I think. I have a plan!

**Keyblader-Zen**

I hope that I answered most of your points in the PM I sent. Just know I like revisiting some of my previous joke that were funny, to me at least. Besides I don't know about you but stupid things I have done tend to come back to me and I have to just give a ha ha to it. For Saber's habit of keeping things in, I think that is very much done by many of us people, I could be wrong but doubt it. And as you read thankfully Tarra didn't end up like Nina; can't promise Sarana isn't going to react far worse (You better believe she will) but we shall see!

**1dchouseman**

Well, the innuendos were bound to come at some point so, might as well get them out of the way for now. Sorry it has taken as long as it has to bring out some more of Saber's personality quirks; I feel that slow and deep character development is far better than fast and shallow. I could be wrong, but thus far I think I have done things the best way possible, but don't quote me on that. I hope that Tarra's reaction lived up to what people have been asking for. I am saving Sarana for a little later! I have an interesting idea for her that I am working on.

**HolyCross9**

Glad to enthrall and entertain!


	5. 5 Premonitions of Past and Future

**A/n **

**All righty then people and loyal readers! Here is chapter 5! Um… I don't know how to put the changes to this chapter exactly. There were changes everywhere! Just read the chapter and you will understand what I mean. Now without further crap from me, on with the chapter!****  
**  
Chapter 5: Premonitions of Past and Future

I look around to find myself in a place I didn't know. By now this is no longer unusual to me with everything I have gone through to get where I am now. So why would I note this? Well… You tend to know something is really different when you start to have one of those 'out of body' experiences as I was currently. I think a term for this is lucid dreaming or the idea when you know your dreaming. The idea of lucid dreaming would also have you being able to control the dream, but I don't have that. Well anyway, this would mean that I am of course in a dream or rather seeing a memory of another from the first person point of view. I'm telling you, seeing memories that aren't mine can really throw me for a loop in several ways. The non-horrifying ones are preferable over the near death or experiences that do end in death I get to see!

This particular memory was in a field of flowers. I or whoever this memory belonged to looked around taking in the view. The ground was made of a huge array of colors; all those of the rainbow and then some. The varieties of plant life were breathtaking; the flowers in particular were an amazing sight to behold. As I was taking all of this in something fell from above and landed on my snout. I crossed my eyes to see it was a petal on my nose and I glanced up to see I was under a tree that looked much like a cherry tree in bloom.

I faced forward again and noted that beyond this field looked grey and fuzzy. It was likely the case due to this being a memory from the distant past. In such memories, only parts or pieces of the scenery would appear like something I knew and be recognizable. The rest would often appear grey and fuzzy or be just black or grey entirely to fill for the absence of substance I would know. It had taking some getting used to at first, the lack of scenery, that existed in the memories from the distant past, but that idea of fill the lack of features with just black or grey had been constant. So I just accepted the idea even if I don't like doing that often.

I was snapped out of my musing when a light green dragoness came prancing up to where I was. The dragoness kind of made me think of what a cross of Cynder and Cyra might look like and that dragoness being a couple of years older than I am. I felt joy at seeing this young adult dragoness. Or rather the one to who this memory belonged felt joy at seeing the dragoness; I felt the feeling to an extent, but it wasn't the same. However, I guess I will roll with this and see where it goes.

"Vinya, you are a tad late getting here you know."

The dragoness giggled at the statement.

"No you are just early as you usually are Aires."

I chuckled at the reply. Her voice was beautiful; it sounded like sweet music to me, like the smoothest silk.

"Well silly me, I was excited at getting to see you so I came early."

Vinya positioned herself next to me and went down on her haunches. She finished off by leaning up next to me and breathed a contented sigh. She smiled at me before she spoke to me.

"Oh, and why would you be so excited about seeing me Aires."

She was staring at me while I was staring at her and words just weren't needed in this anymore. The feelings of happiness just filled the air around us.

The scene changed by taking a sudden turn in contrast in mood and scenery. The field of flowers vanished and with it all the warm and fuzzy feelings! Now as I looked there was impending darkness in front of me. The only source of light was a dim pale orange glow that was pointed at me like a spotlight. I tried to move, and I noticed that my legs were chained and shackled as I moved my hind legs. I attempted to move other parts of my body, but I had the same results as my hind legs.

That was all I could process as the waves of harrowing pain crashed into me. I tried to keep from screaming, but couldn't stop my maw from opening and howling in pain! The pain was horrible! I felt like every bone in my body was being snapped, shattered and ground into powder, and then put back together again to repeat the painful process over and over. Yet throughout this I heard someone laughing. The laugh was malicious, vicious and it was so dark the wasn't a shadow of a doubt that the one to whom it belonged was evil.

"The screams of pain are lovely, but where is your terror? It would make this so much more amusing."

The voice gave me some of the most serious chills down my spine I have ever had! Sarana's administrations paled in comparison to the vibes I was getting from this guy! … The owner of the voice could give the devil himself a run for his money on how evil one could be! The owner of this memory managed to stop screaming for a little time, which impressed me with the levels of pain he was feeling. He managed to ignore the pain enough to say one line.

"My brother... will come and... stop you!"

The evil one laughed again and more evilly and I hadn't thought that possible! I revoke my previous statement! This evil son of a gun could beat the devil on levels of evilness and villainy!

"I am counting on him coming; I hope you survive until he does. Though it won't matter if you do or not, the result will be the same."

The pain intensified and I continued to scream in agony! This went on for a while; so long that I lost sight and track of the passing of time as I was blinded by sheer pain. Then there came an explosion and I looked up to see another white dragon standing there. There was now light streaming into this place and now I could see the one to which the evil voice belonged. However, the figure was distorted, so I couldn't get a clear view of him. The pain got worse and it felt like it was about to break me in two!

"Well, well, how nice of you to show up Shadon! How noble of you to come to rescue your younger brother? How unfortunate that you are too late to do so."

It was as if there was a snap of something breaking and then the waves of pain faded away. Yet the feeling of my body was fading as well to be replaced by a cold numbness. I am well aware of what this feeling meant as I have experienced it several times in different memories; thankfully I never have experienced myself and never plan to. This feeling was death coming to claim its due! The body had gone beyond its limit and had given out and now didn't and couldn't recover. I raised my head with the strength I had remaining to gaze at the white dragon in front of me.

"Brother... I do not hate you... hurry and... run... away..."

The scene around was disappearing; again the scene changed. Now I was myself as I looked down on a different scene. I gazed around to take in the place I was now. It appeared to be some kind of ruins or at least, some type of set of decrepit buildings. There was writing on the walls and as I stared at the walls I found I could read the characters. That was surprising as the only characters I can read here in the Dragon Realm was those in the ancient script.

Suddenly I began to walk forward; I couldn't stop or control the actions of my legs. It was like someone or something else was controlling my legs. I walked through these… ruins I think they were; much of these buildings were quite different in their structure than anything I have seen before. So, after going a sizable distance, I found myself at the edge of a cliff. I looked down into a really deep canyon to see an extremely FAST rushing river; I was looking at this sight from the top of the cliff which only made the distance all that more noticeable. Yeah… I'm all for going for a swim and everything for fun, enjoyment and cleaning myself… but there are FAR better and safer ways to go about it than this! The next thing I know I had jumped off and was plummeting down into the canyon and the river was coming up at me at break neck speed!

Not wanting to have a literal nose bleed section view of my impending crash below; I closed my eyes. It is just a sight I can imagine would be one I wouldn't want to engrave into my mind. Seconds before I believed I would take the plunge into pain I would rather not know; I felt my wings open and had the familiar feeling of pulling out of a dive. My heart was beating at a rapid pace from the dive I had gone through; still I wanted to see where I was now. Opening my eyes I found I was feet above the river and now I was zooming down the canyon.

Great now instead of gazing from the top of a canyon I am near the bottom and flying through said canyon. There isn't a single opportunity whatsoever in this that freaking screams for my bad luck to strike me down where I glide! If this wasn't a dream; I would seriously fear for my wellbeing in more ways than one! Yet I was still unable to do anything to control my body; so wherever I was going, I wasn't going to change the destination in any way.

In front of me, seemingly to appear out of nowhere, loomed the end of the canyon and at that end was a HUGE waterfall with a lot of water pouring down it! … Come on; give me a break from my bad luck in my dreams! The problem was I wasn't turning or pulling out of my approach to the falls! OH FREAKING CRAPING FIDDLESTICKS! I tried to close my eyes, but this time I was not able to do so. I have never thought to say this as I don't have any knowledge of the subject but it seems appropriate to say; MOMMY!

The falls came rushing at me and I braced myself for the impact… which never came. All that I felt was an immersion in water, and very cold water I might add! Now I found myself in an underground tunnel. I flew down through this maze of tunnels. I kept flying onward to where I haven't a clue the end is of this ride. I get absolutely no say in my dreams ever since being turned back into a dragon in the slightest.

Nonetheless after a period of time I ascended up an incline and came to land on a plateau. When I had landed I looked around to see that I was in some kind of crystal cavern. The crystals were of every hue and color, they were beautiful as they shimmered and sparkled. Yet what caught my eye was a seemingly blank section of the cave wall, it felt out of place with the rest of the crystal cavern for a reason I couldn't explain. As I stared at the wall it began to glow. The glow shown brighter and then died down, when I gazed upon the wall it was no longer blank. No there was now an intricately decorated door that was certainly not there before.

I began to make my way to the door and as I did there was a loud click and the door opened in the middle and two doors swung back. In the doorway there was... white. It kind of reminded me of my experience in the ruins of Carona. I approached the doorway and was going to walk through but everything faded into nothingness. 

…

I woke up suddenly; lying on my bed, breathing heavily. The dreams of the night had been like they have most nights; random, unsettling, some parts were disturbing and confusing. And then the memories would usually run together from one to another as I viewed or experienced them. However, the last part of the dream this last night was new to me. It felt different than the memories, yet still it seemed important. The place it had been; I have never been there. Nevertheless, the writing that had been on the walls there were unmistakably of the ancient script. It made me wonder if such a place still exists and if so, where is it?! I haven't seen ancient script anywhere in the library or around Warfang, but I for whatever reason get taunted in my dreams by seeing it?! It's so outright frustrating! I had more than a nagging feeling on this vision! It wouldn't leave my mind, like something was shouting at me to say this was important! I filed the information in my mind for later thinking and research when I can.

I slowed my breathing back to the normal pace I had. I calmed my mind from the dreams and nightmares of the night that had visited and plagued me alike. Ah, one of the wonderful uses of the meditation techniques I learned during martial arts training. Once I calmed down I perceived I was very warm while I was laying in the bed. That's not exactly unusual… anymore at least, but still, I was warmer than I should be; my body doesn't produce this much heat on a regular basis. So, of course this meant there was another contributing factor to my current state; one which was still something I was getting used to. I felt something or rather it would be more accurate to say someone moving as they cuddled me. I glanced down to see as I suspected Lara; the other contributing factor.

I wonder if she likes using me as a body pillow or something along those lines. She was snuggling and cuddling with me with a firm grip, which could suggest that she might see me like that. Who knows? I shouldn't and won't complain about this situation, as I found the feeling to be very pleasant to be like this. Now that I take the time to feel this, Lara felt very warm against me I must say. I would have never thought that would be the case more than a couple of weeks ago. Were I to be realistically, if someone were to have told me a couple of weeks ago that I would be sharing a bed with another and a female at that. I would say they were crazy and to stop doing whatever liquid or substance they were on or doing, because it's seriously messing with their head. Yet, recent events had changed my view and understanding in the subject of having a companion around me that is more than a friend in ways that I never conceived.

Anyway, this had become the normal sight I would wake up to since I had become mates with Lara. I suppose it is one of the perks of being with someone. I'm still rather new to this so I wouldn't exactly know all that well. I'm still wondering how I had landed a dragoness like her… How did I get lucky enough to have a girl like Lara come into my life?! My Ancestors must be watching over me and by some fluke found a way to get past my bad luck for once! It's normally the opposite of what my luck does to me. So what's the deal here?! Meh, I suppose that it doesn't really matter at this point.

I laid there on my bed thinking of events that had occurred recently. It had been a little over two weeks since Lara and I had gotten back to Warfang with Sen in tow and things were settling into a respectable routine. The interesting thing was the guardians apparently had no clue that Lara and I were mates or at least they had shown no signs that they knew anything about our relationship. But, be that as it may, I'm willing to give them a break as they are dealing with the rising ape problem, in which I don't envy them at all! Even I am nice enough to know they need a break with that kind of crap to deal with.

Back to my previous point, for sleeping arrangements at night, Lara tended to come to my room a little early and somehow wasn't seen; I don't fathom how she isn't seen but that's not the issue. She invited herself, not to say I exactly have ever said no to her. So I guess I let her into my room as much as she just comes in. Although, I don't know how she is missed by others; she is a purple dragoness for ancestor's sakes! How many purple dragons are there here in Warfang? Two, Spyro and her; one dragon and one dragoness; still in some way goes unnoticed. Then I'm the singular white dragon that everyone has either somehow heard about or seen at some point; so how our relationship has stayed quiet, is beyond me. I'm just thankful there are no such things as far as I have seen, along the lines of Paparazzi. My life would be so much worse were it to be put up for public scrutiny! But enough about the standing with Lara and me for now I think. 

Not too long after Lara and I got back with Sen; the guardians of course wanted to meet 'my friend'. I would say they regretted that call rather fast; but in their defense, they couldn't have known what they were in for! … I still had a wonderful laugh when I would recall what happened when Sen had met the Guardians. I mean when I met the guardians for the first time; it was rather amusing for me; I had a ball being myself around them… more now than I used to but still! However, I don't think the guardians would agree with me that the meetings we have are fun by the end. It's mostly my doing, but in all honesty, they need to loosen up! Nonetheless, since when did the guardians or more specifically the males agree with me? The answer, rarely if ever do they agree with me. The past gatherings with them prove that.

That's my case and the way I choose to act and hold myself around the guardians. Yes, it's to Lara's minor frustration, but I am who I am. Now, in Sen's case… well… allow me to put it in a different and simpler way. If you thought I was rude and had a tendency to insult those in charge, then you would shortly learn that Sen can and usually is worse in a different way than I am! Where I don't give respect until it has been earned; Sen just rarely gives respect at all! I suppose he is just too easy going to do so much. Ah, I can remember it like it was yesterday.

-A day more than two weeks ago- 

I had woken up in the morning exactly like I normally did. I thought my day would proceed according to my plans I make while I do my morning routines. However, that ended with one event; namely being summoned to meet with the guardians. I wasn't really given the option of saying no without being seen as completely rude and in the wrong. I could see trouble coming my way with this event being forcibly put into my schedule! I mean, why would I want to listen to a bunch of old dragons tell me what I do wrong? Sure they may be the leaders of dragon kind at the moment, but what do they know about what is best for me?! That is my business and no one else's!

I became disinterested almost instantly after being told to report to the council chamber. I have a policy on trouble I don't create for myself or voluntarily get involved in; avoid it like a freaking plague! I hate dealing with trouble I didn't make or sign up for; it's just a pain. The guardians tend to give me grief more often than not. That idea stems from the relationship we have; the guardians, mostly the males and I don't get along really well. I am perfectly fine with that standing. I have no reason or interest in changing my standing with them anytime in the near future. So, as they can't accept me as I am; sucks for them doesn't it!

So, in my view this was just something I was being forced to do to kill time that I could otherwise be using for something more constructive. It's not like I'm against killing time every now and then; this is just one of the ways I don't like doing unless I need a desperate boost in my mood and morale. I didn't require such a boost right now; I was feeling fine. However, what made this even more complicated was that it wasn't just me they called. Oh no, it was all of my friends I have made here and then the guardians included Sen. This was looking like it would be as fun as a barrel of rabid monkeys… you know, probably not the best comparison given my experience with monkeys. The overall point of this I guess I am getting at; is misery does enjoy company and this was looking like it would turn out to be a miserable event.

*Sigh* and to think, I had other things on my to do list for today! Well, I don't intend to let anyone else spoil my plans for today, thank you! Anyone is welcome to try, but they will fail; I guarantee that personally! With that resolve firmly in mind; I won't let this 'show' go on for long! When I say that, I promise that this meeting will either be short or I will make the atmosphere in the council chamber make being in hell feel comfortable and pleasant! I don't know if the guardians have learned by now; if I dislike something, I will let those around me know. I have a tendency to express displeasure and disinterest about things by first being as disrespectful as I can and become worse as time goes on to enforce my point! Should that not be enough for the guardians to interpret and get my point; then I will remind them just how verbally abusive I can be! I'll be as derisive, insolent and sarcastic as I need to be to get my meaning across. And to my credit, I can do those ideas extremely well when I have a reason or the motivation to. In this instance I have both; so they had better have a good reason for this summons! How much a degree I cause, is up to the guardians.

Then there was Sen with us going to this meeting. That changed the board in how things would go down. If it wasn't obvious already, Sen is usually laid back and easy going. That part of his personality makes him good at being the one who you can work with. But he has a 'quirk' with authority figures much like myself. Or rather it is better to say, he gets along with them as well as a fish does when it is out of water. With the situation as its development, this will be intriguing to say the least. I highly doubt he will get along with the Guardians any better than I do… likely he will have a tad worse relationship… we'll see how it plays out. As we walked Sen came up next to me.

"So bro, what is this about? I was like having a totally sweet dream of riding a killer set dude."

I turned my neck to look at Sen with slight confusion. First and most importantly, hadn't he been told he was meeting the guardians? Second, why was he talking about him dreaming about surfing on waves at a time like this?

"Okay, Sen this isn't really the best time to talk about surfing, whether you do it in your dreams or not. Secondly, what were you told about this that you can remember?"

"Well bro, I remember something about a meeting some guardians man, but it didn't make a whole lot of sense dude. What the other dragon was sayin just washed over my head like a totally gnarly wave does when it wipes you out, you know dude."

In other words, Sen didn't really listen all that well, but I don't know why I would expect him to. He has always learned by doing things rather than listening or something to that effect. Honestly, I was going to tell him what we were about to go into, yet I was stopped by a single thought that happened to come to my mind at that moment. Why not let the guardians handle Sen and then we get a clear view of how well they deal with resistance to authority? I wonder if they have improved since meeting me. 

"Sen, just be yourself and everything will work out fine."

"Right on bro, I'm amazing at being myself man. Thanks for the sweet advice dude."

I managed to hold in my laughter at this reply. This would prove, I wouldn't doubt to be very amusing! When we had all got to the top floor with the room that the guardians were assumedly waiting for us in, we knocked and were let in. Inside were all eight guardians, which was somewhat rare as they do have duties to perform. Anyways, we took our places across from them. Sen had sat down on my left side and Lara took her customary position on my right and the others just pretty much formed a line one either side.

Now no matter how many times I enter here or who I come in with I swear; it feels like I am coming into a court room to go on trial every time I come in here! And that's after being put on trial by the media to turn public opinion against you. Terrador began in his stern, droning tone of voice, by stating how our actions were the wrong choice. Much of what Terrador said was directed at… oh of course me! I just automatically put on my 'poker face' to make it appear that I was paying attention, but I wasn't really.

Now, this is by no means the first time I have gotten a lecture; used to get them often enough at the dojo from some of the masters there. The only ones I listen to were the lectures from Master Kai as I respected him, but that's not the point. Let's just say my poker face has been developed over time and being forced to listen to many pointless speeches and lectures over the years. Terrador kept going on as he does with the criticism of me. I could have replied and retaliated, yet why do so early when you can wait and have a more effective delivery? I mean, you would think with the way Terrador talks about me; I'm the absolutely perfect example of how a dragon shouldn't be or act! It's kind of… I don't know… makes me want to prove to them that their way of doing things isn't the only way or the best way either. That maybe, free thinking does have advantages. Anyway, when Terrador paused to let the other guardians comment; Sen took that as his cue to say something about the subject matter of the lecture.

"Dude… if all we're here for is to get a like totally tedious lecture, then why are we here listening man? It is a real bummer dude; like taking a surfer's board man. It's so not cool dude. There are far more righteous things that we can do bro! So like, let's ride man."

I was trying very hard, not to burst out laughing at Sen's comment. The guardians stared at Sen, with looks of confusion most likely due to Sen's manner of speech and expression that I was used to getting as I tend to argue with them as well as insulting them! Oh I saw this coming, but Sen is just good at killing a mood! He outdid my expectations, bless him for it! We may get out of here faster than I thought we would. However, why not add some more fuel to these growing flames to speed things along and end this stupid and pointless meeting!

"Now Sen, you know that we have to listen to reproaching lectures sometimes. We got them often enough back at the dojo. Supposedly it does us good to get them; helps us shape up or something like that."

Sen rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I got that bro, but most of the masters other than Master Kai gave lectures that just dragged a person down dude. Master Kai's lectures were helpful and had good criticism; plus he usually kept them short man. Still dude, all these dragons have done is like totally dis you by saying how you do things wrong bro. Like a noob telling a real surfer how to ride the waves man. So unrighteous bro! It is really starting to drag me down like a strong riptide dude. Surprised you're taking this man; though you were always better taking hot aired tirades dude."

I thought about my reply, knowing that the guardians could hear our exchange. Should I be mean and slap them in the face, figuratively speaking? … Oh why the hell not! It's what they get for dragging us in here just so they can chastise.

"That is lesson that you should learn Sen."

"What kind of vibe you trying to send bro?"

"I am talking about the art of putting up a poker face and pretending in a way that convinces the speaker that you're listening to them, when you're really not. You think I would listen to a full lecture of this kind?! Why should I? I mean, yeah sure there's the occasional idea that comes up that I could improve, but that happens rarely. With the basic overall message being that I should shape up and it just being said in detail over and over. Stupid message if you ask me. I am fine the way I am, so I don't see the reason to change anything and shape up as others would imply. Plus some of these dragons can really keep going if you know what I mean."

I stole a glance at Terrador who was looking pretty peeved right now. I had been tempted to add a phrase in there, yet I had restrained myself as it would have gone a little far. I mean, . As a wise man once said, "Stupidity is doing the same thing in the same way over and over and expecting different results". The philosophy can be applied to the guardians in their attempts to point out my so called errors and get me to change. It's probably a good thing I didn't say that, very likely would have gotten into more trouble than I already am. Anyway, I think my work here in this meeting is done! Sen was nodding his head in agreement.

"You said it bro! I have only been here for a little bit and I'm bored. It's like being trapped in school man and starin out at the waves roll in dude. I was like hoping to learn how to breathe fire, kind of like Hawaiian dance bro. Imagine me doing that type of a sick trick while on a surf board dude. Do you feel the vibe I'm trying to give here bro?"

Oh how I have missed this! Being able to talk to someone and have them understand me without having to explain things to them! Granted, Sen's speech is different and full of comparisons it could do without; but if that's the price I have to pay to have someone to talk to and have understand me, I 'm good. Maybe having Sen around won't be so bad after all.

"Oh I feel the vibe Sen!"

Well long story short, the guardians were quick to dismiss us due to the actions and speech of Sen and I. It's still funny how some of the guardians are so easy to prod in certain ways! Well, when we were let go or rather when the guardians had enough of Sen and me; I got Sen aside to talk to him. I was still dead curious about how he had gotten to the Dragon Realm, and then had been somehow changed from human to dragon. There had to be some kind of explanation for this chain of events.

I'm sorry, it's hard for me to swallow the things and circumstances that led Sen here and I still haven't a clue what any of the events or happenstances were! Seriously, the way I got here was… well crazy doesn't quite say it. That event has run through my mind many times and I still get chills down my spine from it. Yet the fact of the matter was that I had been human still for a period of time while in the Dragon Realm. Sen was a dragon when I saw him again clear as day! When we got to a place where it was just him and me I decided to ask about the subject.

"Okay Sen, we need to have a talk, just you and me."

Sen looked at me with a blank expression.

"Dude, this is totally unlike you bro; like me on a longboard man. Never have gotten the hang of them. Anyhow bro, for you to start a conversation with another to know something dude? You're more the observer man; not to say that's not totally you thing bro. "

I sighed at that reply.

"Yes I know that I normally do, still I can't with this."

"Like fur sure bro… So like what do you want to chat about dude?"

"Well for starters, how did you get here?"

Sen thought a moment; then he began telling me about the day before he got here. He told me of how the Saturday had started much like most of his weekends did. He had gone that morning the hour journey to the ocean and going surfing. By late afternoon he had gotten back to town and had gone home to get ready to go to the dojo the next day. However, while he had been on the beach, he had found an 'odd shell' as he described it. The object sounded more like a kind of crystal to me, but that isn't the issue.

Back to Sen's story, he had been getting ready to go to sleep when the 'shell' began to glow and quickly began to shine brightly. The light coming from the 'shell' ended in a flash. The next thing Sen knows he says remembering heard a voice saying that he had a great work to do elsewhere. The next thing he knew, he was waking up to see Lara and me; doesn't ever flipping recall crashing or hitting the ground! What's bugging me is Sen's attitude about all of this!

Well, it was little to go on to understand the reasons of why he is here, though it does at least say a little bit of the how he got here. It's not much of the how, but better than nothing. I feel I should just say "square two is only slightly better than square one", even minimal progress is progress though it doesn't always feel like it. At least that's what I have to tell myself sometimes.

"So let me see if I have your story straight; the shell you found and brought back with you glowed and ended up flashing and then you were here waking up to Lara and me? That sound about right Sen?"

"That's totally what it seems like bro; isn't like righteous dude?! Like watching monster swells rollin in and just thinking about how awesome they will be to ride man."

My eyes rolled involuntarily at Sen's attitude. I know he is easy going and everything, yet how can he be so laid back in a situation like this?! He has been brought to a completely different world, by unknown and ridiculous means. The said world he had be put in had different creatures; many of which were ones that were legends or myths on Earth. The creatures that aren't myths or legends are some that can be found on Earth but are hundred and eighty degree versions of difference of what they are on Earth. Nonetheless, Sen takes this as if there is nothing wrong with the current situation and that it's some kind of blessing! This is one of the times that I question Sen's mental state and health, but throughout the years I have found that this is how he normally is. It's hard to rock his world, even if he put in a different one.

"Sen, I wonder sometimes if you take anything seriously."

"Oh of course I do bro. I'm totally focused in this dude. Like I would be prepping to do a cutback three sixty twist dude."

Really? You could've fooled me.

"Well... you could have fooled me with the way you act."

I shook my head before I looked back at Sen. There was one other point of his story that didn't make sense. I decided to ask about that point.

"And you have no clue how you became a dragon?"

"Nope bro, but it's like surfing on the crest of a sweet wave, dude. So I won't complain man. I say with how things flow here bro, things will be awesome dude."

… Yes, Sen could fit in with the dragon race's mentality with perfection and ease; accept things as they are and it was irking me! Perhaps it is my views of logic and my intelligence, which pit me so strongly against the dragon mentality. I don't know! Still, I would tolerate it as I try to do for others. Ancestors help me in this so that I don't sink into this world of non-free thinking! I'm already getting a horrid headache from try to see the logic of all of this. Where's some Advil when you need it?

-End of flashback-

I was brought back to the present when I felt Lara shifting again. She moved her head against my jaw pushing with a little pressure, but not to the point where it would be uncomfortable. She started to caress my chin and jawline while she slept on. All the while I could see as I looked down and saw some of her face; that she was smiling and that smile grew a bit as she did the caressing. Were I one hundred percent truthful… the motion of Lara rubbing her head against my chin and along my jaw felt… very pleasant. Hmm, if this is what I get to wake up to by having Lara as a mate; then I think I could get use to waking up like this and like feeling this soothing motion in the morning. Oh yeah, I think I could easily do so. … Where did that thought come from?! … I shouldn't have thoughts like that! I needed to change the current circumstances!

Still as mornings go for me, I felt the need to get out of bed and get to my morning routines. The need for familiarity and morning routine is how I calm the chaos in my mind that came from the memories and events of the previous day. In fact, the idea is such an ingrained habit, you could compare it an itch that you can't help but scratch! So to my… slight displeasure, I extricated myself from Lara's embrace. Admittedly I enjoyed being hugged by Lara, though I can't seem to figure out why that is. After doing so, I left the room and made my way down to the training room to start my morning like I always do.

After I finished my morning exercises, I began to wander around the temple just for the sake of my own wish to have time to myself. I still planned to go to the temple library later like I did most days, be that as it may, I wanted some time just to wander and think. That's why I take these early morning walks; they were for the sole purpose of obtaining a peaceful feeling and relaxed mind, which is what I needed badly with the treatment I get. It's not like I get beaten up or anything like I once did. However, nor do I get accepted by others. Dragon kind doesn't do the things that humans would to me, but being looked at like I'm some kind of attraction or weird creature like humans would to animals in a zoo, doesn't feel nice either.

Nevertheless, now there was no one gawking at me being different from everyone else. I have dealt with that type of crap back in the human world more than enough, I don't need it here! There was no one whispering things behind my back that they think I can't hear that I actually can. It is very annoying to have others whisper random stuff about me! It's like gossip only worse in a way, because I still hear what's said, but everyone else when they're actually talking to me; treat me like I don't know what is being said. No guardians wanting me to tell them things that they don't listen to or believe nor saying just what they think I'm doing wrong. And others wonder why I don't get along with them, it should be obvious! Just peace and quiet for me to enjoy; it is times like this that life isn't so bad.

"Ah it would appear that I am not the only one up this early it would seem."

I turned to see who had spoken and was astonished. No one is usually up at this time… other than Spectra and Seth on occasion. I was almost shocked to see who I did; for who am I to meet, but Arkanis. I hadn't seen him for months now as he tended to stay in Carona rather than being in Warfang, likely to keep the residents calm and from going into a panic. He has a gift for keeping others together; if only the guardians could be like Arkanis in that he listens to what others say to him. So, the question is; what's he doing here?

"Hello Arkanis, I am rather bewildered to see you here in Warfang. So what brings you here?"

Arkanis smiled at me.

"Ah we meet again Saber; I am here to check on some things."

Okay, if he says so then I take that. It was at this time I recalled one of the questions that I had planned to ask Arkanis. I mean, I had learned from the meetings I have had with the guardians, history is clear… or so they think. Perhaps Arkanis can help clear up the things I know and have learned that contradicted what draconic history said. No better time like the present.

"Um… Arkanis, I had a question to ask you."

Arkanis gave me his full attention at this.

"Well two questions actually, though both questions are related to one another in a way. The first one would be about history."

Arkanis smiled at this.

"It is nice to learn you have an interest in history, please continue."

I thought about how to word my inquiry. I already had my second question basically formed, which was about my origins. Yet the first question was a bit more of an immediate importance. I needed to know if I would have to convince others of the truth I knew or if the truth already was written down somewhere. If it was written down, then it would make things a little easier to get others to believe me. There was something in me telling me that danger was coming. I haven't an idea how to explain it better than that. Yet events as of late were only proving such a thought correct. That is the prospect I have and so I will work with it.

"Um… you see I have been doing some looking into the books in the temple library here at Warfang. Then from some of the things that I have heard from others; well I have noticed that history kind of goes back around three thousand years or so. I was wondering if there was anything farther back than that."

It wasn't exactly a lie; I try to avoid lying whenever possible. I was more implying things and that isn't technically lying as I'm not saying something I know is untrue. As an example, by what I just said; I have been searching the library for information. That's completely true as I have been going there and looking for anything I can actually read. I merely haven't had any real success in finding much that I can read with the books in the said library. Such a fact doesn't need to be made known right now. The information I had said I had gotten from others; was from the guardians and things that I have heard from others. So, overall I was implying, not lying. That's my story and I'm sticking to it! I see no real need to get into the specifics of how I acquired my information really. Arkanis seemed to think about my inquiry for a few minutes.

"The answer to your question is… yes; however I doubt that many books if any that would have such information still exist. Why do you ask?"

So yes… but no in the end. Well, that kind of puts me in a… hard position for the present and future. Presumably, Arkanis's answer would mean that there have been records of times farther back than the time of Malefor and slightly before that. In short, they just don't exist anymore. Great, that doesn't help me all that much. Plus now, Arkanis is asking me why I am curious about this subject and that's a delicate thing for me. The big question of course is; can I trust Arkanis? If I do so; how much should I tell him? … Well it is worth a shot I guess. I think I could trust Arkanis… at least far more than I could the guardians. I took a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't come to regret this decision.

"Um well… the reason I am asking is to confirm an idea I have."

"I see… and what is this idea you have young one? Or is it something you would rather not say?"

I felt a bit dazed at the reply Arkanis had given me. He didn't demand to know? He gave me the choice to decline! The guardians have never done so; I simply chose to not answer them. Perhaps this meant, Arkanis could understand my position to an extent. Well maybe, I could tell him some things then.

"It is not that I do not want to say the idea; it is just most would likely find it ridiculous. I have observed that dragons are not exactly the most open minded race, when it comes to things that contradict what they believe to be fact and truth. I stick out enough as I am; I do not need to be noticed more by such an activity as talking about events that others will not believe."

Arkanis chuckled a bit at my statement.

"Indeed, Malefor made the same observation long ago. In fact he was convinced that there was some force that was laying out history as it was for whatever reason. A very bright minded dragon Malefor was… indeed very bright..."

I felt like I had been figuratively slammed to the ground at this one comment! Three huge previously unknown facts have come to light with my research on the ancient enemy. The first was that Malefor has seen the long developed ignorance of dragons like I have myself. Second and probably the most astounding fact; he had seen some of the signs of the work of the ancient enemy in their manipulation of history. He may have been the last one before me to see this idea of others being involved. The third fact I figure comes from the two before. It was likely Malefor knowing those two things that made him a target for the ancient enemy.

Nevertheless, there was a hole or fallacy of logic within the facts about Malefor that mostly related to his fate. And that is what I can't seem to discern! Why corrupt Malefor instead of killing him like all before him had? Looking at it from the enemy's point of view; it would've been so much easier to bump him off. I assume the matter would be far less time consuming as well if they just kill Malefor. However, for some reason, they had corrupted him; making him into a type of puppet that they could control.

It didn't make sense! This group was many things; evil, brutal, cold and merciless. But one quality I have seen in almost everything they do; they do whatever it takes to protect themselves. Whether that was killing one that threatened them or making them disappear, the jobs they did were clean and neat. Even I can't argue that point about them! They're meticulous to the point that makes someone with serious and chronic OCD be comfortable with complete chaos!

The enemy will kill those who are deemed a threat period, no exceptions, no mistakes! Once the kill is done; the ancient enemy clean up the mess if there is one, and make it look undeniable spotless by any standard! No one ever sees, no one ever knows; it's pretty much their sacred motto they live by! That's why no one has ever really suspected their existence. Then Malefor's case came up and for whatever reason, which I can fathom, changed the usual method of dealing with problems. Malefor, the purple dragon had been the only oddity in this methodology in however long, likely many millennia that had occurred. I don't see the reason to change the normal MO for a purple dragon. They have killed a couple of purple dragons and dragonesses over the time that had passed, I knew that. So why do differently with Malefor? What am I missing?!

The more information I seem to learn and acquire on the Ancient Enemy; the more questions that come up. They had a goal in mind that was plain and clear! Yet I can't see or even guess the goal that they are working towards at all. Were I to hypothesis their goal by the information I have now, they desire only destruction of everyone and everything! If that was their aim, then they were doing serious overkill to make sure of the goal's success. The ancient enemy was powerful; I have many examples of this fact. So I think their goal is something else other than just complete destruction with all the work they are putting into this. Destruction is most likely just one of the results that come with the goal they are after.

"Arkanis, you are sure that was what Malefor thought before he changed right?"

I wanted to be sure of the information as it could play a role in this idea. Arkanis looked at me slightly confused, still he nodded slowly.

"Yes, he came to me and two of the other masters with the theory that someone or something had been manipulating history. He had some very interesting examples to prove his idea and point."

I began to think about this new knowledge I had. And as I unfortunately have a bit of a habit of doing, I began to talk out loud as I went over my thoughts. In other words I had become so focused on mapping out the idea and its tangents; that I forgot Arkanis was even there in the room with me and likely listening to me in my monologuing to myself.

"Then he saw some of the signs that I do and likely came to the same conclusion as I have as well. Of course I am not foolish enough to think that no one else has been completely blind to what they have done. Past experience, proves that fact without a shadow of a doubt! After all with all the unexplained disappearances and events that come to be written off as 'mysterious accidents' wouldn't just be ignored completely. The reality of those was someone getting killed by their pawns after all; there is no way that it would go utterly unnoticed by all others."

I started pacing as I kept going along this tangent of logic. I have always felt it helpful to map out all related information on a subject so that I can perhaps have a better understanding of the idea as a whole. As I would map an idea I would also try to read between the lines to see the events that had gone unrecorded and unsaid that could possibly explain more.

"Still in all of this, Malefor had to have been attacked by others even if no one else knew about it. That is the way the enemy does the work they do. Yet the question that is nagging me is why corrupt him instead of killing Malefor like they do with everyone else they have eliminated? It is a conundrum I cannot seem to figure out."

As I continued to think I stopped pacing for a moment as I thought about a possibility that might explain what I had missed. It was a slim possibility, but it was still one that could be an explanation in this.

"… Unless, they needed him to do something only Malefor himself or a purple dragon could do. If that is the case it would make sense to corrupt him rather than kill him. But what could that task have been that none other at the time could have done? Something to think about another time I suppose. Back to how this can relate to me; I have been attacked by them in some way, shape or form two times now and both attempts failed. If the ancient enemy does things like they have in the past, then they will begin to assault me with the intent to kill me themselves personally. After all their pawns have failed and then that… thing from before that came out of the shadows… it is very possible that was one of them. That one failed as well; they are too persistent to just leave me alone, so they will try again. That is what worries me the most! They are going to be coming at me and will be out to kill me; there is no question in that. I still know so little about them! What do I do?!"

This tangent wasn't very helpful to me at this time. It just made me worry more and more. It just went to show where I stood in this and I didn't like where it was. I felt almost like a lamb that will soon be attacked by a pack of hungry wolves!

"I would say you have learned quite a bit about this… ancient enemy as you called them."

The sound of Arkanis's voice snapped me back from my thoughts. I realized that I had been so focused; I had totally forgotten that Arkanis was here and had heard my iteration of the tangent I had gone through! Oh dear ancestors! Not even my friends have heard my thoughts and ideas on the ancient enemy! Hell I haven't even mentioned the ancient enemy to them at all. I don't want them to get involved and die because of me. Arkanis is the first to even know other than me that they even exist! I have been trying to not involve anyone else. I looked over at Arkanis to see an unreadable expression on his face.

"Um… Arkanis, I… I do not…" 

Arkanis shook his head slightly before he replied.

"You need not explain yourself Saber. Actually, that is a very interesting explanation and one that fits the chain of events. It even fills in some holes that I could not understand with what happened with Malefor. This ancient enemy you spoke of must have been the ones that Malefor was so convinced were controlling the flow of events. Very fascinating indeed."

I nodded slowly. Wait… Arkanis actually… believes me?! 

"Hold on Arkanis… you believe me?!"

He nodded in answer to me.

"Well… yes he was right; what I do not think Malefor understood, was the magnitude or the length of time that this group have been doing it."

Arkanis looked at me with interest.

"And you do?"

Well I didn't technically know the exact timeframe, but I had a ballpark guess. I shook my head.

"Not specifically no, but my best estimation would be in the neighborhood of five hundred thousand years; give or take an unknown margin either way, as a bare minimum."

Arkanis was silent at my reply. I know the timeframe sounds ridiculous; it sounds outright ludicrous to me too. But that is the best estimation I have from the memories and thus far they have proven correct. Anyway, I decided it was time to change the subject.

"Back to the other question I have… I… was wondering…"

I didn't know how to even ask this question in a way that wouldn't say I was desperate. However, the words simply came out in a rush.

"Did I have anyone who raised me while I was a dragonet? I mean did I have p-parents?!"

It was a question I have always wondered. The story I was told about my parents dying in an accident could be a lie and likely was I found out later. I have no memory of anyone who could be considered a parent. Arkanis smiled at me once more.

"Ah yes, you did. I take it that you do not remember?"

I shook my head slowly. I was ashamed at the fact I couldn't remember such a thing; granted it isn't my fault completely, but still it hurt not to be able to remember. However, I was dead curious about what my 'parents' had been like… if there had been any at all. I admit that there is the possibility that I was alone from the start, but it is unlikely. One of the few times the laws of nature work in my favor.

"What were they like?"

I didn't mean for the question to come out as an almost desperate plea, though it did. Arkanis took a moment to think and that moment was very long to me as I waited for the answer.

"As I recall, your father's name was Tetras and your mother was named Umbra."

Arkanis began to tell me about the dragon and dragoness that had raised me for the short time I had been in the dragon realm before going to earth. My father, Tetras had been an earth dragon with light brown scales. His underbelly and wing membranes had been a rich green color. He had been apparently a very kind dragon often going out of his way to help others. My mother, Umbra had been a shadow dragoness. She had scales the color of the night sky. Her underbelly and wing membranes had been a royal purple. Umbra had been a caring dragoness who by what Arkanis said very rarely let me out of her sight. As I was told by Arkanis, Umbra had a bit of a habit of spoiling me to an extent. It's hard for me to imagine being spoiled. It has never happened to me; I have had to take and look after myself for as long as I could remember.

As I listened to this I felt many things. It was foreign to me, the idea of parents. I have never had any experience with two individuals that cared about me or to that extent that I can remember. Only Master Kai, had been the closest person I could imagine being like a parent, but as our relationship had developed, that feeling had left me. He was my master, one I could go to for advice and could talk to about problems. He wasn't a parent. I didn't even think about the one who was supposed to be a parent or guardian to me. What that man had done to me… that kind of abuse… no one deserves that! And I had to deal with throughout the time I was growing up! I wonder, like I have from time to time; how I would have turned out if I had parents like Arkanis had just described to me.

"I wish I could meet them. Do you know where they are? Are they in Carona?"

If they were, then while I had been in Carona, I could have seen them and not even known it! Arkanis frowned at my inquiry.

"Unfortunately no; not long after your disappearance they left Carona and I have not seen them since then."

Dang it! Well so much for meeting my mom and dad! That's a mood dampener if there ever was one.

"Although, they raised you Saber; you are not their offspring."

And just when I thought my mood couldn't sink anymore; I'm proven wrong again. I glanced over at Arkanis.

"What do you mean I am not their offspring?! Did Umbra not lay my egg? Did they not raise me after I hatched from said egg?"

"Yes they did, however Umbra was not able to lay any eggs."

Wait! What does Arkanis mean by that?! Was she barren or something?! Then how did my egg come to them?! Who are the ones responsible for my egg coming into existence?! Before I had a chance to ask about what Arkanis was implying, he spoke again.

"Umbra found your egg on a particular night as it happens."

"Okay… what kind of night are we talking about in this instance?"

Arkanis began to explain about how century or so; there is a phenomena where there is a night when the moon which is usually yellow here, turns silver. This night is called "Silver Lumina" and on the night of this occurrence, magic in the general sense as Arkanis put it, becomes a lot stronger than it normally is for the night.

The odd thing was that on the night in question; there wasn't supposed to be this event. The timeframe and length of time specifically between the event's occurrences was off by a huge margin! The event wasn't supposed to occur for another couple decades. Yet on the night my egg was found, the moon changed to look like the Silver Lumina moon. The event according to Arkanis seemingly happened of its own accord for no understandable or explainable reason. Coincidence? I think not! I have no clue how the appearance of my egg and the event of a Silver Lumina moon could be related, but I'm not fool enough to think there is no correlation between the two! I just don't know what that commonality is.

Nonetheless that is a dilemma for later. Umbra that night affirmed by Tetras had been walking in the forest to deal with the sorrow of not being able to lay eggs and have offspring. Umbra so desperately wished for dragonets of her own along with Tetras. While she had been out walking Umbra had seen a flash of some kind from a clearing ahead of where she had been and gone to investigate. Upon entering the clearing Umbra had found my egg sitting in the clearing alone. After finding that there was no one else around there, she took my egg with her and returned to Carona. She brought the egg to Arkanis and when no one had claimed ownership of the egg; Tetras and Umbra asked to take responsibility of it. Then not more than a month later I hatched from the said egg. I swear the more I learn about my origins the more confusing it becomes! 

After the talk with Arkanis, I headed back to my room to check if Lara was awake yet. Where I'm and early riser; Lara is most definitely not! When I got to my room I saw that Lara was still as I had figured fast asleep in my bed. Although, she had rolled around the bed, presumably trying to find me, but having failed as I wasn't there. I still don't know how people or dragons can just sleep the day away like this. I couldn't do such a thing! I walked to the bed and took some time to just look down at Lara.

I have begun to see Lara in a different light lately. I found, the more I would stare at Lara, the more beautiful she seems to become, though I know that technically nothing about her appearance has actually changed. I admit it could and is likely due to my draconic instincts that I see her like this and I don't doubt they play a part in this. I felt the effects from time to time when I wasn't keeping a watchful eye of the liquid miasma as proof of that claim on my instincts! Even so, I don't think that the feelings I had when it came to Lara were completely because my draconic instincts. Despite if those instincts may have somehow 'hooked' me on or made me 'dependent to' Lara in a way I can't comprehend fully. I can't say that's all that these feelings are for I would be lying.

I care about Lara; I will not deny such a feeling I know I have for her. I just don't know to what extent or length that care goes to. I only… I guess I'm still new and unused to emotions like this from lack of experience. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard noises from below me on the bed. I refocused on the occupant of the bed to see Lara was stirring. Well it's about time she thinks about getting up! There's daylight burning as we speak!

Lara's breathing deepened as she began to come full wakefulness. She stretched while she was lying in the bed. I had to mentally slap myself for some of the ideas that crossed my mind as I watched Lara stretching. As I have confessed before, Lara is indeed attractive… okay, let's see any normal healthy male not stare at a view like this and not have thoughts of… pleasurable activities! I mean come on, Lara was showing me EVERYTHING! I can't help but stare at a view like that. I'm not gay so… I admit I like what I see with the picture Lara was unintentionally treating me to. If I didn't have the mental discipline I do… I would likely be jumping her bones as we… WHOA! Calm down Saber! You aren't some kind of lust crazed animal that would sink to those kind of actions! Yeah, understandable why I had to mentally slap myself and will likely do so again somewhere in the next five minutes.

However, I couldn't help but feel a small smile form on my face of its own accord at this sight. I turned away from the… view I had and went over to the window, which at the moment was covered with a curtain. Then I proceeded to throw the curtain aside and let the light of sunlight pour into the room. The second I moved the curtain from covering the window, light shown into the room; the room seemed to brighten immediately.

"So Lara, do you intend to lie in bed all day or are you going to get up and begin the day?"

Lara opened her eyes and sat up. While she finished waking up, I came around to the side of the bed that faced the door and as I did Lara turned to face me. Thankfully she now was underbelly down and so quite a few of the temptation that were included in the former view had disappeared. Though others did present themselves. Once again, I don't get how Lara has such gorgeous azure blue eyes… though that isn't the point!

"That depends, if you are with me, then being in bed most of the day sounds good to me. We can cuddle and become close while strengthening our bond."

Lara said this in a somewhat seductive tone. I wasn't just taken aback at that answer, I had to exert a lot of effort not to sink below the miasma that was, which I swear had attached heavy weights to my paws and was pulling me down as well! Were that to happen… I would likely pounce on her and mate with her right here and now! *SMACK* Ah, that's a little better after another mental slap that was harder than the first one. Back to the current dilemma, as it were. Lara was… blatantly stating she is interested in mating with me again, it's not that I don't exactly expect that from her. Lara has made it clearer than anything I come up with to counter that she likes me.

My worry and slight problem with this is she isn't embarrassed at all about saying that at all! … Am I that good at pleasing her?! I mean, it's very possible that I'm a natural at the idea; I really can't say as I have nothing to compare to. The issue is that what she's doing is fueling my instinct for an attempt to take control! I'm certainly not against mating with her again really. To have such an experience again; the things I would be willing to do. … *SLAP* Bad thoughts! There are things to be done today! There isn't the time for a session of that!

I am starting to wonder exactly what kind of affects our mating a little more than two weeks ago had on her. I'm not stupid enough to think I would be the only one to be affected by what mating does to those involved. Things don't work that way! I learned from some of the dragons I trust that the act of mating virtually fuels our draconic instincts, spurring them to highs unattained until that point! And for me that meant that my instincts made their presence known, then making sure I don't forget them in my mind. Hence, the strain on my mental discipline lately.

I'm only beginning to see some of the things that Lara's draconic instincts have changed in her. It wasn't anything huge or personality altering… I think it would be better if it did sometimes. No, it had been the smaller things I was seeing that had changed. From the way she held herself around me to showing the little signs of affection she does. All of it seemed to be done… to make me look… more presentable or something! It can be a little creepy sometimes! Humans wouldn't do anything like this for a spouse that I have ever seen. Then the thing that had gotten worse that scared me; Lara being able to read what I mean rather than what I say or do.

Back to the matter at paw, in all the cases other than mine so far that I have observed; dragons and dragonesses will let instinct take charge over intelligence. That's very dumb… oh ha ha ha, yes very dumb to do in my opinion! I wouldn't let mine gain the upper paw over my intelligence without a long and hard battle that I would do my best to have my intelligence win! So I really can't say just how Lara was affected by our union in the long term. I'm just worried at the possibilities I haven't seen yet…

"A tempting offer, I grant you Lara; though I will have to be polite and decline by saying no thanks. There is a need for us to show self-restraint."

Lara pouted for a little bit. I let my instincts cool down and go back to the quite urges and whispers that they have taken up doing. Lara eventually got out of the bed and came up next to me. She proceeded to caress my cheek with her own and out of an urge that I try to control, yet failing; I ended out leaning into the caress without thinking about it. My will and intelligence may be strong, but my instincts don't like to be ignored I'm finding out. That was one of the last thing my instincts did before dying down for the time being.

"So what have you been doing this morning, as I would guess you have been up for a little while now as you normally are?"

"Well… I took a walk and wandered around the temple. I do that lately as it helps me to… keep calm with the things that have been happening recently."

I tried to be kind of vague as I didn't really want to get into the conversation I had with Arkanis. There were things I had said and a subject I have yet to tell anyone BUT Arkanis right now. I don't think I'm ready to talk about the ancient enemy with others yet. Lara especially would be a problem to tell at the moment; she would likely become hysterical and wouldn't leave me alone for even a minute. … That's a scary thought! I would say that is even more of a thing I would rather not tell my friends at this time. I was worrying more than enough without having others worry about my wellbeing and make things harder.

In cases such as these; avoidance is an acceptable policy and being vague is the best way to go about doing so! Lara drew back from rubbing my cheek and stared at me with a slight smile. I was becoming growingly uncomfortable with that smile that was on her face… as it had been coming out more frequent lately.

"So, what did you see that was interesting this morning?"

Der… Where did that come from? Left freaking field!? I know she has been able to have amazing guesses as to what I mean lately… but this can't be a fluke with the frequency of the occurrence! I really don't want her to read me like this?! No one except Master Kai has been able to do that to me and that was enough trouble for me when it did happen! She is doing better than Master Kai did, and that is what's scaring me to my very core! I don't like others being able to read me like a dang open book you can just open whenever! So WHY HER?! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LARA WHO CAN DO THIS?!

"Wha… what makes you think I saw anything out of the ordinary?"

If Lara hadn't known for a fact that I was not exactly telling the truth; she undoubtedly knows now! I was looking away from Lara, but still saw that Lara's smile transformed into a smirk. She moved closer to me; so close I could feel her body heat coming of her. I WANT MY PERSONAL SPACE DANG IT!

"You are avoiding looking at me directly in the eyes, which says you are lying. Then you asking that question is enough."

… Since when can Lara… reading body language like I would?! … No, please tell me that this isn't one of the things that changed when we mated! Dang her! She is playing me like a freaking drum! FIDDLESTICKS!

"How…"

Lara moved around so that she was now face to face with me and just kept smiling at me. Her face was so close that our snouts were nearly touching! NOOOO! I don't want her to be able to do this to me!

"I learned to make observation like that from watching you."

Smart! Very smart this one! That is probably one of the reasons I'm drawn to her; she can adapt quick like myself among other qualities we have in common. … Well, not like I'm going to get out of this without saying something; so might as well give her some of the truth.

"If you must know and the look on your face says you think you do. I came across Arkanis. He and I had a nice chat and that is all."

"Oh, I did not know that Arkanis was here. So what was your chat about?"

She would ask, wouldn't she? Mates though we may be, however that doesn't mean she needs to know every tiny detail of my life! I know she would disagree with me on that even so, it's my life and I still firmly believe I have overall say in how I run it without anyone else's opinion!

"The subject of our conversation is not for other ears. In other words I do not see a reason to discuss or recount what we talked about right now. So do not bring up being my mate means you need to know everything; you do not, no offense intended."

Lara looked a tad disappointed at my reply, however she accepted it. Then Lara, being how she is, pushed forward and kissed me before backing off and just smiling at me. Once I had come out of the daze that was induced by the unexpected kiss; I recalled the second part of the conversation that Arkanis and I had. It came to mind and I wondered if Lara knew or even remembered those who had raised me for a time. I will begrudgingly admit; that I'm starving for information of any kind of the dragon and dragoness that were the closest idea I had to parents! I have never known what it was like to have them and I wished to know who they had been.

"Hey Lara."

"Yes?"

"This may sound like an odd question, but do you remember my parents, Tetras and Umbra?"

Lara appeared surprised by my question, and then she adopted an expression of mild sorrow. She probably guessing I don't remember and she would be correct.

"You mean… you do not remember them?"

The way that Lara said that one question affected me in so many ways. I felt ashamed anew at the fact I didn't remember those who had raised me even if it was for a short time. If not for the talk with Arkanis, I wouldn't have known their names either. I have always secretly wished for parents like Arkanis had described for as long as I could remember. And who could blame me with the example or more the anti-example of a parental figure I have been forced to call uncle during my years in a living hell that was my life! Lara's question was also a reminder of a something I had learned since my time of getting to Carona. My memory had been sealed, and now it was unsealed, far be it some of those memories I once had never have come back. How would I know this, I still have the gaps in memory and that serves as enough proof to me. I lowered my gaze not wanting to look Lara in the eyes as I answered her question.

"No I… I do not remember them. I have tried, but there is just nothing there for me to recall anymore."

It was the truth, and I loathed conceding the fact. Whether it was due to the extremely long session in purgatory I had suffered through in the human world that had done this or something else wasn't the issue. It was that it had happened at all that hurt me the most. I suddenly began to feel something rubbing the crest of my head. I looked up to see it was Lara caressing the crest of her head against my own. It wasn't Lara's action that surprised me; but more the feeling of comfort that came from the action and the one who was doing it.

"Yes, I can remember them very well. It is kind of hard to forget parents that were as nice as yours were."

-Lara's POV-

"Yes, I can remember them very well. It is kind of hard to forget parents that were as nice as yours were."

It is sad the Saber does not remember his parents. They were the nicest dragon and dragoness I have ever met. They helped my mother practically raise me as my father had vanished not too long after I hatched. I admit Umbra rarely let Saber out of her sights; she was very protective of him. Saber seems so sad at the prospect of not being able to remember them and his tone is desperate, which I have never heard before. I wonder why he is so.

I began to describe how kind Umbra was to me when I was around her. Saber listen to me reminisce about the early days. The days when Saber, Koren and I would play and spend time together; before the time I trained for defeating Malefor. The times as a dragonet were fond and happy ones with both of them before they disappeared and I was told to forget they had ever existed for they were said to be gone forever. … Before the time I was alone, as mom went out of Carona and never came back. She had gone to try to help Umbra to find Saber.

"I was kind of jealous that you had two parents sometimes actually."

"Wait, you did not have both parents?"

I shook my head.

"No it was just me and my mom, my father was not around. Mom did not like to talk about him."

"Sorry, I should have not asked."

"It is okay."

I continued telling Saber about Tetras and Umbra. Of how they had helped my mom look after me; so often I would be watched be them along with Saber. Tetras was like a father to me during those early days. I know now that the qualities I wanted in a male came from watching and being around Tetras. That is just a credit to Saber on being like Tetras even if he does not remember.

-Scene change-  
-Saber's POV-

Lara and I had lengthy discussion on my parents, which lasted until lunchtime. By the things that Lara had said, I had some awesome parents. Knowing that just makes it all the more painful to understand what I could have had, but was denied for whatever reason. We realized the time of day when my stomach rumbled with complaint of being ignored; it was followed by Lara's stomach following suit. we decided to get something to eat to help silence our stomachs complaints. After we had lunch we ran into the rest of our friends.

"Hey bro, where have ya been all morning dude? Were you getting some sweet action like a surfer does sweet waves man? Righteous bro; didn't know you had it in ya to do that with a babe dude!"

I stared at Sen with incredulity at his statement. Did he just imply… no, did Sen just say with that surfer lingo of his culture; that I spent my morning doing… 'it' with Lara?! …True I may have considered the idea, before denying my instincts. I looked around at my friends hoping they didn't hear Sen's comment. I was met with blank looks of confusion from everyone else. This is one of those few times I am glad dragons don't get inference; it's a wonderful benefit to my reputation! I glared at Sen with cold controlled frustration.

"Sen… you really need to think about what you say before you open your mouth. Some might misconstrue what you're implying and saying. Please don't incense the peanut gallery against me! If you do, I can assure you that you'll have just enough time to regret, but not enough to apologize."

Sen seemingly ignored my glare and my warning, and just kept smiling.

"So you were then, awesome bro; you're so lucky to have the gnarly move to do that with a bunny dude!"

You know I could take that as a serious insult or something entirely different!

"Grr…Listen Sen; what I do in MY room behind closed doors is my private life! I can do whatever I want in my private life as it is just that, private. There is a difference between one's private life and one's public life. Both my private and public lives are neither of your concern. My life is nobody's business other than my own you got that?! If you like you face the way it is right now, then drop the subject and don't bring it up again! As for the reference to my luck, there are a great number that would disagree with you on many different levels."

Sen took a couple of steps back from me.

"Okay I get it! Dude you need to chill out bro; I was just teasing ya man."

I narrowed my glare at him.

"Teasing me is a dangerous business venture Sen; you should know that by now!"

"Um… what are you two talking about?"

Sen and I turned to Spyro who had asked the question. I was trying to think of a way to explain this. However, I didn't get far as I felt an extremely strong shiver go down my spine. I froze on the spot at the feeling; it had been my danger sense, no doubt about that. I know that to ignore the danger sense is to dance with death himself and that is one of the most risky dance you can do! You shouldn't taunt or mess with death if you don't have to; he's a mean dance partner! Can be lethal in some cases!

Now that I think about, haven't had much of a response from my danger sense for an amount of time. Yet this was more than the normal tingle that would say I about to get into a fight or a situation that could end out hurting me. This signal definitely ranks in the top five of the strongest signals that would be my danger sense going off. That didn't bode well for anyone at all. As I'm in Warfang, a city full of Dragons, moles and cheetahs; everyone here is just as much a target as I am if someone should attack. I just hope I'm wrong!

"Saber what is wrong? You look off."

I stood still, though I heard Lara ask if I was all right. I began to look around trying to find the cause of the loud alarms clanging in my head warning me of danger approaching me. My danger sense has never been wrong yet, I doubt it would start now.

"Bro, you're geeking out… that's sayin something in your case fur sure. What's up dude?"

"It may sound cliché, but my danger sense is tingling! And when I say tingling I mean it is going off really bad! That's never gone well when that happens."

As if fate was waiting to answer me, and yes it does seem to enjoy doing so; I was proven correct in my final statement. Seconds after I said the last line; I caught sight of one of the moles running towards the temple and his body language said PANIC! Can I get anyone to say 'omen number 1!' I'm worried to even ask what number 2 could be and just how much worse it could be than number 1!

"Um… excuse me, my good mole, what is the problem that has you hurrying like you are?"

Please fate, please don't be prompt on answering me like you usually are! The mole stopped at hearing me as well as catching his breath.

"It is horrible… they came out of the forest without any warning… and are now…"

**-bgm Symphony No. 5 in C minor "Fate"-**

… Oh no! That sound!

The mole hadn't been able to finish his sentence before what appeared to be a large ball of fire came flying over the wall with the gate. The fireball went over the city and didn't hit the ground inside the city walls. The sight of the flaming object was more than enough for me to confirm that the trouble that had set off my danger sense was very likely responsible for the flaming object. I think it is time to get a look at who is having fun with the makeshift pyrotechnics.

Dang you fate! Did you have to Call right this second?!

**-bgm end-**

Well that's more than I needed to know and see! I ran off from where my friends and I were in the direct of the outer walls of the city. I didn't really hearing their questions or protest at me leaving so abruptly from any of my friends as I was already quickly sprinted off. I made my way through Warfang towards the ramparts to get a view of who was attacking. I had an educated guess as to who was doing this, but I want to be sure. As I was running to the ramparts I observed those inhabitances were staring dumbfounded at the objects flying over the wall. The closer I got to the walls and the ramparts the more of the inhabitance would be in a panic and succumbing to the chaos the pyrotechnics. Some of the fireballs landed in the city and from the direction that the object had landed in came loud screams. Ah the danger of fireworks; tis an accident waiting to happen.

After a couple of minutes I got to the top of the stairs that led to the ramparts and got an eye full of a sight I didn't want to see! Apes… and a whole massive sea of them. The legions of apes were marching across the plain in droves towards Warfang. I didn't even think to count them, there had to be thousands of them and that was being very optimistic even for me! Among the rear part of the ape army, were catapults and other similar war machines and those were where the flaming objects were being hurled from to rain down on Warfang. Dirty Apes for using neat looking pyrotechnics; that was so unfair!

I had known that the apes would likely attack Warfang as some point; keeping in mind how badly they lost the last time. And with me here; that guarantees that at least one silent killer would be with them, likely more than one. Kind of comes with me being as popular with them as I am. I'm the premium target for them… the line 'bonus points for hit the white one' comes to mind. This attack however, had occurred much sooner than I had expected! Kootoes to their leader the 'Ape King' for her quick organization; even I have to say I'm impressed at this. They had used the element of surprise to great effect; I couldn't have done better.

"Far out bro… that is a lot of… are those apes or monkeys dude?"

I jumped slightly as I heard Sen. I spun around to face him.

"Um… mostly apes I would guess, though I would surmise there are a few monkeys mixed in and are probably the ones giving the orders. One or more will likely be gunning for me specifically."

"So then bro… where do we stand in this… or is it better not to ask in this dude? Like an unseen breaker wave dude."

I sighed at his question.

"What do you think Sen?"

Sen looked back at the planes down below and then nodded.

"… better not to ask, got it dude."

I rolled my eyes at his answer. True, but still obvious! Well standing here and staring at the masses isn't going to help the current situation at all. So time to do something else more productive in changing how things were going. I turned around on the spot and running the way I had come. I heard Sen a couple of steps behind me as he followed me.

We made our way down towards the gate. Sen and I saw the panic and disorder that had taken hold after the projectiles started landing in the city. In other words Warfang, was in complete pandemonium. That would have been amusing and proof to me that the guardians aren't as infallible as they want others to believe; were this situation not so serious. There were some dragons trying to restore order and calm, but they were failing. We stopped a little distance from the gate and I saw Sen faced me.

"Bro… are we going to assist or what dude?"

I pondered the question. The pandemonium was too wide spread to contain or deal with at this time. So option one of try to quell the chaos is unlikely to work. The second option was to just go out and fight the apes, but that's just crazy! … However, since when something being crazy did stop me or even slow me down! I smiled grimly as I decided on my answer.

"Sen… how close to insane do you feel at the moment? If you still feel sane, then it is time you start having some serious suicidal tendencies come to your mind! Because we are going to have ourselves a dance, and our partner is likely death himself! BANZAI!"

I leapt into the air and flapped my wings hard as I climbed up to rise over the outer wall. I heard Sen behind me; well I guess that answers my question if he was with me. But then Sen has always followed me with little question. After we flew over the wall we landed in front of the gate, with the countless apes that we now stood facing.

"So bro… how are we going to do here? I have the same feeling I had surfing the Banzai Pipeline, when I was visiting my cousin in Hawaii dude."

I ignored the apes screeching at seeing us as they started charging at us. I gave him a look like he was asking something that should be absolutely obvious that I child could have answered it.

"What do you think?! We whip apes like there is no tomorrow until either we drop or all of them do!"

And so we began to do exactly what I had just stated. We fought with everything and anything we could muster to stem the tide of apes that were trying to overwhelm Warfang. We did okay for a little while, yet the endless numbers just kept coming. Pretty much you kill an ape and then two or more take his or her place… hence the dilemma. I knew this would be a fatal venture from the second I got my first look at the army of apes. Indeed a real dance with death and he was beginning to outpace me. That fact was starting to hit home a lot more now than it was five minutes ago! For Sen and I to get out of this alive, we would need an honest… non unlucky effected kind of miracle! Let's just say I don't help much in that normally!

Next thing I hear was roars and many of them. I look up to see dragons flying out of Warfang and counter attacking the apes. And it was about dang time if you ask me! I had still ended out fighting next to Sen as the apes kept baring down on us. Maybe now that we got reinforcements to help us in this fight; that might help us, but I'm not holding my breath for that. The number increase on our end was certainly a welcome boost in my view and I wouldn't doubt Sen's as well. Our only complaint in this battle is that all the help was going around us and not to us! As was apparent with the apes beginning to surround us instead of just being in front of us and started to close in on us.

"Say bro, things ain't looking so good for us at the moment, man. You see any way we could pull a major bail out dude?!"

I was thinking hard to come up with a way out of this position. The numbers of apes were quite a bit higher than the two of us. Now I could fight for a while as could Sen, but in Sen's case he still hasn't be able to use the fire element and that was a detriment. If that were to change, then our chances would rise on our survival! It is the best chance we had.

"Sen I think it is time you learn to breathe fire."

Sen looked at me with slight confusion.

"Bro what are you talking about? At a time like this dude? We're like in the middle of surfing in a barrel and can't change much man."

The apes began to move in on us, closing the circle they had formed around us tighter.

"Sen you remember the time that we took the last challenge from Katey?"

Sen instantly stiffened at my question.

"Dude… bro… you said you wouldn't ever bring that up again! We agreed to drop what happened like a bad habit man!"

It wasn't like I wanted to bring this past event up as it was downright embarrassing to me as well. I just knew that it would set Sen's temper off and that is what needed to happen for him to get the fire element going. As I had found that the fire element was brought out with a powerful passionate feeling, not the 'love' kind, more the anger variety. So I needed to have Sen lose his temper. The problem is that with Sen is so easy going and go with the flow kind of person that ticking him off and getting him angry is not so easy. This memory should be able to do the job. I ignored Sen's protest.

"She really pulled a mean trick on us, remember! Then after she did, we had to clean up the huge mess she made! I still never got those stains out of that shirt and I did like that shirt. And she didn't get into any trouble at all from anyone, remember!"

Sen was shaking with fury at what I had been talking about. It wasn't a fond memory for either of us. The experience I was mentioning took place years ago when we were between twelve and thirteen. It had happened on a day that had started like most did back at that time. I had gone to the dojo and Sen had been there as well. We had been sparring with each other when a girl came up to us.

-Flashback-

I had been dodging Sen's movements and he had been evading mine. We were making progress in the exercises when a voice interrupted us.

"Hey boys."

Sen and I stopped and looked over to the owner of the voice, only to see a thin girl that was about the same age as us. She had medium length black hair and brown eyes and was an inch shorter than Sen and she was two inches shorter than me. I was going through a growth spurt; what can I say? Anyway the girl, now that she had our attention spoke again. I was being polite as Master Kai had taught me to do and giving her my attention for the moment.

"You two boys want to try me on?"

I rolled my eyes at the challenge. I was used to this type of thing; I got challenges from students the same age as me or younger often enough; sometimes I even got a challenge from some of the older students. Most in the dojo knew who I was as I was one of the few students that personally trained with Master Kai and some are jealous that I do. I usually ignored such challenges as they were mostly made with hot air and cocky overconfidence. Sen was the one to answer her.

"Hey dudett, you really think that you could beat my bro that's Master Kai's star student of our year?"

The girl smiled. I didn't like that smile.

"Yeah I can."

-End of flashback-

Well long story short; she had goaded us into a fight with her. In said fight that was just outside the dojo, she had used a substance that blinded us for a short period. The liquid had exploded out of the can she had and painted the wall of the dojo rather heavily. It was some kind of mix of Soda and something else; all I know was that the liquid was sticky and stained like none would believe! The couple of seconds that explosion had occurred, was a long enough period to get in cheap shots and so we lost. The mess that the liquid bomb made was huge and by the time Sen and I were able to understand what was happening we were being lectured by one of the instructors about the mess and were told to clean it up even though we were not the responsible party.

The girl that we later learned was named Katey was nowhere to be found when the results of the bomb was seen. All the evidence of the mess and the cause thereof pointed to us so we were blamed. Master Kai hadn't been there that day; we ended out having to clean the walls of the staining liquid for the rest of the day! Cleaning said wall was tiring and painful work I can tell you! Katey had since apologized to us about the stunt years later. But neither Sen nor I forgot how things played out, though I forgave her; I don't think Sen has completely. His anger that was showing was a testament to that.

"She didn't just do a cheap shot dude; she got off scot-free and got us roped into clean up HER MESS MAN!"

As he yelled his last few words, fire jetted out of his maw. I smiled at the sight of Sen losing his temper and barbecuing a couple of apes as he did. Yet in all of this Sen was apparently oblivious to what he was doing.

"Sen you might want to watch where you point your mouth as you are breathing out fire."

Sen heard me and then took notice of the fire coming out of his mouth.

"Whoa dude! I'm breathing fire bro!"

Sen was turning towards me as he was talking.

"Yeah, whoopty doo for you Sen! Now would you point your flamethrower of yours the other way at the apes PLEASE! I'm toasty enough thank you without you heating things up for me!"

Sen did as I said and boy did he begin broiling the apes; let me tell you! Yes he lost his temper, yet Sen still had enough mental discipline to not lose it completely. And now his mouth was some kind of flaming jet; it was pretty cool to watch! I did help by taking down a number of apes as well, but I'm not about to let a healthy exercise being handed to me on a platter go to waste!

The battle at first seemingly was going well for our side; however, the numbers of the apes didn't thin or stop. Like before, when one ape fell one or more would take their place. It was better than having two or more replacing the one, but there is still the problem of the numbers not going down enough to make a difference. Even as I looked over the plain in front of Warfang and saw the endless legions of apes marching forward; I knew this was going badly. They were seriously going all out! We needed an effective method to mow down apes quickly and heavily! And we needed the method freaking yesterday!

The circle of apes closed in around Sen and myself, though we were dropping them at almost the same rate as they could replace the fallen. That didn't reduce the speed that the ring of apes surrounding us was shrinking at. I had to give the apes this; no matter how many of their own were killed they kept coming! They had strength in numbers. When the circle closed Sen and I; we lost sight of each other and got separated. I found myself facing many apes, yet I could see more than half of them were shaking as the approached me. This was likely due to the fact I shortly lost count of apes that had fallen because of me after this battle had started and that was a decent amount of time ago.

The next thing I register, something hit me hard in my right side towards the front of my body. The said object whatever it was knocked the wind out of me and I coughed up spit along with the wind that went out. I staggered a couple of steps; wheezing and gasping, attempting to get oxygen in my lungs so my body could get it to use! As I staggered and swayed, I turned; in order to see the one who had responsible for attacking me and what had hit me. However, I was struck again by the same object as it had the same feel as the first blow. The difference between the first strike and the second; was the second landed square on the base of my neck. This blow was more than just painful if not slightly more so. The other effect that the hit had on me was that it seemed to turn my legs into a jelly like substance. The result was that they couldn't support my weight and so I sunk to the ground.

As this was happening, I failed to notice the masses of apes charging forward and bearing down upon me. … I've heard of dog piling, but this is just freaking ridiculous! I now had a growing pile of apes trying to hold me down and it wasn't improving my chances of finishing this dance I'm with death alive. I may be very good at fighting, but even I have limitation as to how much I can do. Needless to say the apes began to overwhelm me and successfully pin me down… limb by limb.

I managed to raise my head to look around in hopes in getting someone to give me assistance. Yet, the sight that I got was one of horror to me far more than my own position! There was a group of apes that had Lara pinned and now had her in the position where they were in control. She couldn't do anything about it and that was trouble with a bold capital "T". I could see her struggling against the apes that had a hold over her. I was a sizable distance away from Lara and was dealing with my own issues with a number of apes.

Even as the apes that were trying to keep me down; memories began to come to the front of my mind. I couldn't stop flashes of memory going through my head. Memories that weren't mine and ones that reflected the pain of loss and regret. My own memories of Koren's last moments also flashed through in front of me. As I saw these memories and horrible ideas they depicted, one clear thought asserted itself that countered the memories; 'Never again will I let that happen!'

I struggled harder against the apes that were fighting me. I used horns, talons and tail to injury and maim the apes that were trying to hold me down by piling on top of me. I was beginning to be pinned down by the increasing numbers of apes that were going against me. I was apparently a very popular target with them; as much as I was human. I expected that more with the silent killers more than with the common apes, but go freaking figure! Yes indeed, the apes were out to kill me still and they were trying to use numbers to overwhelm me. I thrashed around my tail as it was one of the few parts of my body that wasn't being held down.

My tail's freedom wasn't due to the lack of trying on the part of the apes to hold it down. No the reason was, I have been impaling and slicing the apes that got the nerve or were forced to try to get a grip on my tail. So most of the apes were terrified to approach my tail and rightly so!

Still, my continuing problem with these apes was the one they were listening to. The said 'one' came into my view and the frantic drive of the apes now became clear to me. For I believe this someone was one that they fear slightly more than me and understandably so. However I can't say I am all that surprised as the one was a silent killer. Speak of the devil, there is one of them silent killers now! What was unexpected to me was this silent killer was one I haven't met before now! Dang it; they are coming out of who knows where like unwanted clockwork, just my luck!

"Your struggling is impressive, I will admit. Still abnormal dragon, you will meet death today."

The monkey's voice was cold, grating and extremely deadpan toned. It was certainly not one that was nice to be forced to listen to, but most voices one is forced to hear are ones that you don't tend to like anyways! I glared coldly at the monkey a short distance in front of me. In this battle, it would seem I get the unfortunate displeasure of meeting another member of the silent killers; yea for me! I liked this one as much as the other four of the silent killers, I had met previously… actually I like him slightly less than the others at the current moment. So he goes to the bottom of the ranking list! This one was another male like Shiek. So Shiek wasn't the lone male then… I was starting to think he was, it would explain a few things about him. Anyway, back to this new pain I'm being forced to deal with. He had fur that was black as coal. His eyes were a dark purple. He was the same height as Mara was, though his personality was rather different I quickly learned. He much like Exis, was one of the 'silent but deadly' type and very dangerous. I had to reply to his comment or I wouldn't be able to live with myself easily for a while. 

"Already met Death, got to know him and he still hasn't drug me down to hell yet! It is not from a lack of trying either! You would be wise not to underestimate me monkey boy! Especially when I am working with violent and suicidal tendencies as my driving motivation! Just let me get the insanity going full steam, then we'll have a ball or at least I will ha ha ha!"

My main issue other than him trying to kill me which is nothing new to me is that I still haven't got a name from him! I mean all the silent killers try to kill me, so I am kind of used to that by now. However, I have a preference of have a name to go with the face, it helps me with the insulting. How can I criticizes and condemn him six feet under or more… well enough to consider the job of putting the monkey to rest in his grave permanently good and done; if I can't do it by name?! If you can't insult someone by name it just doesn't drive the painful spike in effectively!

I observed a quick movement from the monkey and the next thing I register I felt a chain wrapping and tightening around my neck. This brings me to his weapon of choice; a custom ball and chain combo in a bit of miniaturized version. He was good with throwing that chain and the small ball was heavy enough to direct the chain effectively to nail his target.

Now I was having a hard time breathing effectively with the chain around my neck and getting tighter with each passing moment! This is turning into one of those 'out of the frying pan and into the fire' type of dilemmas now. I was getting desperate by this point! I thrashed my tail around harder and felt the chain around my neck tightened.

It was then I felt something in my tail change; it started with a click. I don't know what was happening with my tail blade, yet I can say that something is changing and that will do something to my current situation. The next thing I know I hear something spring out and a lot of apes scream in terror. Okay, screaming apes is a good thing for me; let's see if that can help my breathing problem. Time follow the example of a scorpion! I swung my tail forward, bending my back to the point that my underbelly was curving outward. My tail came up over my back as I was trying to get this chain that was choking me off.

To my surprise and the surprise of monkey boy as I was calling him as I didn't have another name to work with. My tail blade came down in front of me; I was expecting my normal tail blade I have grown accustom to. But what came down were two long blades that cut through the chain like a hot knife through butter! Now my tail came into my sight, I find that the blades on my tail were now two and a half times the length they were before, putting them at a length of seventeen and a half inches or so. The blades were thinner and sharper looking than they were before and I like that at the current moment! The hexagon section appeared to have changed and was now slightly closer to the blade on my tail. All in all, my tail blade had somehow improved in length and sharpness; I think I can love working with this! The monkey leapt back just after my tail blade cut the chain. I whipped my tail back behind me and followed this by a... roundhouse sweep kick... just with my tail instead of my leg.

"HERE'S JOHNNY!"

I screamed the line as I swung my tail. I attribute the action to my temporary loss of sanity and working with suicidal thinking. The monkey flipped over my sweep as a counter. I missed actually hitting him directly, BUT I gave him a close shave on his back! When he landed he seemed to note that I had gotten very close to slicing him open! He then faced me and bowed to me.

"It would seem that I have indeed underestimated you. Your advice is wise and I will take it into consideration in future. You are different than the other dragons, much more intelligent. Fascinating how you have become a dragon though, human. Until our paths cross again."

After he finished his statement he vanished into the smoke that came from the battle. I was shock a bit that he had... not just guessed I had been human, but stated it as if it was a commonly known fact! Does that mean all the monkeys knew I was now a dragon? I don't know. Once again, I very much dislike those silent killers, they are nothing but problems galore! There were four the last time I went against them; now there are five of them to have to deal with… and who knows if and how many more to come! This is just great!

Well back to the previous dilemma before I was so rudely interrupted by little monkey boy assassin; helping Lara. I turned and looked to where Lara was the last time I had saw her. Unfortunately her situation had become worse as there were more apes surrounding her. I was not going to let her get hurt, if there is anything I can do about it!

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

I opened my maw and pointed it at the apes that were going to hurt Lara. I felt fury, yet it wasn't just heated or burning anger. I think it is what many might call 'righteous anger'. Anyway, you might think I was the man with a plan and knew what I would do to save Lara? Well… I haven't the faintest clue at the moment how I could do that, but with my luck normally, I would worry that it would hit me… Yet as my luck had shown as of late; when my life is in real danger, it tends to switch to hit everyone else other than me! That's what I'm counting on! I began to feel a feeling that I think I have felt before… Oh could it be?! Oh please let this feeling mean what I think it does!

The next thing I know, I shot a beam of light out of my maw directly at the apes. **SCORE!** OH HELL YEAH BABY! THAT IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!

Once again I had shot light from my maw! I knew I could do it! Let others deny that I can't use the light and that light isn't an element after seeing that. There is no way that what I had just done could have been missed by everyone! Oh and did I tell you the 'effect' said beam had? No? Well then let me tell you! I produced a four to five foot wide and two foot deep trench and said trench went forward for a good hundred meters... most likely more! That was better than what I did as a dragonet! And where once were a fair number of apes; now there were none! You might as well say I use a sci fi like highly over powered laser, for it produced the basic same results! It vaporized them in seconds. ... Wow! I will have to remind myself to be careful where I aim this shot from now on! It could be as dangerous as it is indiscriminating on the damage it causes! If Lara wasn't almost flat to the ground, she could have been caught in the beam!

Shortly after letting off the shot of light at the apes and sweeping them away. I made my way over to Lara, mowing over apes that were left over and were foolish enough to try to delay me along the way. When I finally made my way to Lara, I began to check her over.

"Lara are you okay?!" 

She didn't answer me; unlikely able to even hear me right now. Lara was breathing… be it shallowly, still she was breathing and that was a good sign! My check over had only shown how bad those apes had hurt her. She had cuts and color developing bruises here and there all over her body. Nothing thankfully appeared to be broken or seriously injured. Lara hadn't answer me as now I saw she was apparently unconscious. I felt the righteous anger grow in me at seeing Lara like this.

"If those apes think that what they have seen me do is how I am when I am ticked off. Then they haven't seen a freaking dang thing yet of what happens when I lose my cool!"

I turned to face the sea of apes still pouring out on to the plain from the forest that bordered it. I seethed in the anger of the injustice and the wrongness of all of this. Those who were dying didn't deserve to; they had plans to do other things today! Yet these apes were killing and for no apparent reason other than its own sake! That wouldn't do and I would not allow this to continue! It was time they see what it is like to be on the dying end of this crap!

"IF IT IS A MASSACRE YOU WANT TO SEE; I'LL GIVE THEM ONE! DRESS REHERSAL FOR HELL BOYS!"

I charged forward opening my maw and charging light once more. I barreled into the horde of apes without any further thought of the consequences! I was officially mad and had snapped! One of my friends was hurt and maybe more of them I didn't know about. That was UNFORGIVEABLE and worthy of extreme measures and possible capital punishment in my book!

As I was attacking the apes with violent intent in the forefront of my mind; some of the catapults began to aim at me.

I pointed my mouth at the apes once more.

"SAY HELLO TO MY NEW FRIEND… THE LIGHT ELEMENT! HAZZAH!"

So without having to regale you with all the gruesome details of what happened in what turned into a battle of attrition between the apes and myself. To help understanding of the event at least, I will give some of the notable highlights of this battle. So first thing I proved before this battle royal; using the light element is like using an overpowered laser that can't be blocked! Needless to say, I literally slaughtered and massacred hundreds of apes with every shot of the light element from my maw.

" Behold the might of my powerful beam! "

Still, even with their numbers plummeting like they were from my actions; they were managing somehow to keep up with me. How the apes were doing the task was beyond my comprehension. Well after a while of blasting the apes and not receiving the outcome I had been aiming for; I decided to change things up. So I went to my human form as it possessed better mobility than my draconic form does.

I thought as the light element was as incredibly effective as some type of sci fi laser; then that laser would do more if it could move where it hits fast. That is logical tactics and that's what I was going for. Boy did I get blown away with what happened! When I took out Yubashiri and new blade I still haven't given a name yet and used the light element on them; the glowed brightly.

After the glowing light faded I look down to see that my swords had changed and now to my growing amazement and maniacal amusement. I was griping two lethal looking chainsaws that were five foot long and a little under a foot wide blades. The chains on these two chainsaws appeared to be made of light or some kind of laser blades. As a human, the light element had changed my weapons into different ones that were far more lethal… COOL!

… Well I did yell that I would show these apes how the Texas chainsaw massacre would have gone down if I had been there… I just didn't think I would get a chainsaw like weapon to use! Let alone two of them to work with! This upcoming event will put the story of the Texas chainsaw massacre to shame! Party time boys!

I don't think I really need to say that I had them running before too long; in a little less than seven minutes if I figure correctly. It wasn't too long after I turned human and showed them how chainsaws worked up close and personal. I can't say I blame them. I carved crimson paths through their ranks at speeds that even shocked me and I was the one doing the path making! Once the blood started becoming a river from the thousand apes I downed within the time it took them to start to run… actually closer to two thousand were I to guess. Anyways I effectively ended the battle with my actions and that's what can be taken from this.

The next two hours were spent getting the injured to the healer wing. The dragons there would be working overtime from this that's for sure. Of course I was among those who helped carry the injured to the wing. After that, the majority of us went our separate ways to get some down time.

-Evening same day-

The battle had been a somewhat long affair today. It had been a messy thing. First, it had come without much warning. Second, due to the lack of warning, there had been a lot of chaos among the dragons at first and that had caused problems. Those said problems ended up being solved mostly by my friends and I and yes that included Sen who had gotten better with at least using the fire element… can't say he is able to control it really, but that will come in time, I hope. The third and biggest thing to me; Lara could have been seriously injured… she only ended up getting an array of scratches and a number of bruises, but still!

The other thing that was bugging me was the lack of reason for the apes' attack. I couldn't see what doing this had done or gained them at all. If anything they suffered more loss than the dragons had. I wondered the halls lost in my thoughts. I did this fairly often in order to try to relieve the stress I had been racking up. Keyword trying; the night walks didn't always work, more like only half the time. This was one of the times that it wasn't working for me.

"Yo bro, like how goes dude?"

I turned around to see Sen. Yet; I wasn't really in the mood to be around Sen right now. Not with my stress levels being as high as they were now. They had reached a rather unhealthy level today; it was dangerous for me as I could snap and do real damage if I don't do something to lower the levels quickly!

"Sen, not right now please. I'm not really in the mood for anything like that."

"Dude bro, you sound really down man. It's like a total bummer for ya to be like that man. What's giving you such a bummer of a mood like some nook took your board dude?"

I gave Sen a look that said 'no duh'.

"No crapin duh Sherlock Obvious Homes! Now you have anything of value to say or not Sen?! If you don't best you shut up, it will help me not snap! And you know what can happen if I snap!" 

I hadn't bellowed the reply, but it had been close.

"… Bro I haven't seen you in this kind of vibe for a long while dude! You need to unwind and like chill dude. Like I do when I go surfing one awesome waves bro… totally relaxing man."

I know Sen was right about unwinding, though I don't want to admit it. My problem is I can't think of an effective way to 'unwind' that doesn't leave a mess I would have to clean up later. That's the real reason why my stress levels had got this high! I sighed in frustration and didn't answer him.

"Bro, you are keeping in too much stress dude! Seriously dude, you got to let it out man. Rip and cut lose bro!"

It was getting harder to keeping a lid on my frustration and anger. I spun around to face Sen; trying to control my stress levels.

"And how would you suggest I do that Sen?! I have been trying to think of something to do to release this stress! But I can't come up with anything I wouldn't have to clean up later and regret doing at the same time! So unless you want to volunteer to be the dummy I vent said stress on, SHUDA UP!"

Sen didn't flinch at my tirade, like most others would. Nor even at the suggested idea of him being the one I would vent on, which would have most people that knew anything about me shaking in fear! It is one of the reasons that I don't show such things while I am around others. Sen had been around me during the few times I had blown up like this. I have been around Sen long enough or he had been around me for a long time so that I wouldn't hold in my emotions all the time like I normally do. He seemed to be thinking about an answer to my demand.

"Well bro, you could always go with your old reliable way of stress relief dude. You did jobs like that like a pro and enjoyed every moment man. It was very good at…"

I was well aware of what activity that Sen was talking about and it was one that I stopped doing a long while ago for good reason! Sen was of course referring to pranking another, and I'm not talking about the kiddy type pranks; no I mean the ones that if they go wrong could do real damage. Thankfully, with me they rarely went wrong if at all. If I had kept going and had been caught at some point; I would have been convicted of assault and quite a few other criminal offense along with that. Though, it would have been difficult to prove by anyone who tried. That's how good I was and still am when I find an excuse… I mean reason to do something similar and not get caught.

"Stop right there Sen! I swore that I wouldn't do such things intentionally to someone else! I did so before anyone got seriously hurt and there were some close calls on that."

Sen smiled back at me.

"Dude I know that, but still… there has like got to be someone here you have been wanting to get back at man. Like a noob or someone that embarrassed you and bossed you in front of a crowd bro."

Sen was so not helping my resolve of not doing what I promised not to! I just continued to stare at him.

"I know you turned over a new leaf on this bro and I respect you for startin clean dude. Yet I don't doubt there is someone who has gotten to you; there always is bro, whether they annoyed you or something else man. You need serious stress relief bro! You always felt better after doing someone seriously good dude!"

What Sen had said had made sense and I really did need to let out tension at the current moment. And the second line had struck me in the heart and mind; for it described someone I knew far too well! Now that I think about it; I have been a tad too nice to him lately and that had been giving him the idea he can get away with a substantially amount. That wouldn't do at all! And I have not teased him in any fashion or taught him the dangers of crossing me in any way for quite some time. That wouldn't stand, even were heaven to fall and hell were to freeze over!

Okay I may have promised myself that I wouldn't intentionally set up or plan to seriously prank another and follow through with such a thing… but in his case I'm willing to make an exception! I'll just have to keep things in perspective enough not to kill him! I made a promise to Spyro after all that I wouldn't kill Sparx, I never said anything else about not teasing him! I can get as close as I want to him meeting my old friend death as long as said friend doesn't do him in permanently! I felt a smile grow on my face as a plan came to mind. … A pure genius plan that would do wonders!

"You know Sen; you make a very valid point. I really have let this stress build up and that isn't healthy for me."

My smile grew wider. It was a smile that those who know me with either cause them to run or follow me in a heartbeat. In short I was planning something that would be amazing! Oh this plan would be so wonderful, yet simple and practical in application and execution!

"Bro, I haven't seen you smile like that for years! I have missed those days man. So who are you pranking and how badly dude?!"

I chuckled low as I anticipated what I was going to do.

"The who, is someone who has been stupid enough to tick me off multiple times. The how bad, I will prank this guy… as much as I can get away with! So it goes without saying that we clean up after set up."

"… Dude bro, count me in! So what is the plan man?"

Sen came up to walk beside me as I answered him in whispers.

"So you know where he is then?"

I laughed softly.

"Oh indeed I know where he sleeps at night; unbeknownst to him!"

"So bro when do we start dude?"

"Oh… I will explain the finer details on the way to retrieve the supplies needed for this. He doesn't seem to understand how dangerous it is to tick me off. He will know after this! Oh ho… yes indeed he will!"

"Righteous bro, this is one of the things I missed doing with you man! If only the whole posse were here; then it would be just like the good old days dude!"  
**  
****-Chapter end-****  
**  
**A/n**

**I hope that answer some of the questions you as readers had for me to answer from the last chapter. Plus I got to give a new perspective of Malefor! I have been wanting to go with the angle of good corrupted to evil and I think I nailed it fairly well. Yet I leave that up to you readers to tell me. In other words, simple terms, keep the reviews coming! See you later when I finish writing the next chapter.******

**Guest****  
****Yes Saber kissed Tarra, but it was NOT in a romantic way! Lara is his mate period. It may have been unplanned, but Saber is the type that takes responsibility for his actions even if they were unintentionally.******

**HolyCross9****  
I know that I really didn't explain why Sen is transferred or give a really good explanation on the how. Yet I will do so at a later point, just haven't really thought about it much as to the flow of the story.**

**Keyblader Zen****  
****1\. As I said in the PM, the catfight was a long time in coming.****  
****2\. I think no matter where or what you are you can find a way to insult another. No, Sen will not be the ***hole in this… at least all the time, on occasion yes. But as his personality is developing it does make for some wonderful laughs.****  
****3\. You need to remember that Saber has not had any close friends before the coming back to the dragon realm. Yes he had others around him who liked to spend time around him, but no one to really open up to. So he hasn't opened up until now. I would not say that Saber lies… exactly.****  
****In chapter 2 of this part of the chronicles I wrote Saber thinking: "I am against flat out unnecessary dishonesty. Now stretching the truth or not saying the complete truth is a different matter entirely and I'm totally cool with those kinds of actions."****  
****So Saber doesn't lie per say, just doesn't tell the complete truth all the time.******

**Zerox****  
****Thank you for the praise. I am glad you like this story.******

**1dchouseman****  
****Glad you liked the chick fight. Sen is still undergoing character development. I am hoping you have gotten a bit better picture of him in this chapter. And the end I think shows you who will be torturing who!******

**ArcticDragon Rider****  
****With girls anything is possible (I mean that in a good way as well as the bad). They will make up eventually. It might take a bit, we will see.******

**Guest****  
****… Well that would be rather funny, I will admit. Yet I see the need to pace the addition of new characters. I wouldn't want to just add character after character… Um… what I mean to say is I have got to pace myself and keep you readers reading… yes that is what I wanted to say. Although I agree that Sen will not be enough in this, though he is a start.**

**Vulpimaru**

**I hope my PM I sent was able to answer your questions. I am hoping to updating on a fairly regular basis, no promises but I will try.**


	6. 6 Haunted

White Dragon 2-6

**A/n**

**Okay all you readers! This chapter is what some might call a 'filler' chapter. In a way it can be slightly. Mostly it is a bit of an explanation and introducing chapter in my view. I ask you cut me a bit a slack with this. I do not like making chapters for explanations, but to set up for the arc I am planning; it had to be this way. Still in exchange I got this chapter done earlier because it was a tad shorter. Anyways, enough from me; on with the story!**

Chapter 6: Haunted!

Have you ever had a scene or a dream keep playing over and over again in your mind? And no matter how many times you see it you can't understand why it is important to the point that such becomes as frustrating as it is relentless? Well, I was having one of those experiences rare as it was for me to do so. Last night at the end of reliving some memories; I went through that weird walk through the ruins and then the journey to the door in the crystal cavern. Actually I had gone through the sequence four times during the night. The dream or whatever it was ran the exact same way it had last night. Every detail the identical to the first time; from my movements that I couldn't control to as far as I could tell the route I took to the crystal cavern. Even the writing on the wall looked no different at all. So, is someone or something trying to tell me some fact that I don't know or is this meant to drive me completely crazy?!

I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling of my room. That would confirm that I am in my bed, meaning I got back last night after… well the stuff I did with Sen was done. It had been a blast and would likely show soon enough; I'm looking forward to seeing the results! I will admit to trusted parties and confidants; that I enjoy setting up pranks on those who deserve it. In IC's case, he had more than earned what was set up for him curtesy of myself and Sen. Oh! I can already feel the anticipation of poetic justice!

The sunlight was coming dimly through the curtains over the window; signaling that it wasn't too long after dawn. Even though I had gotten back to my bed the previous night, I still had the time apparently to see some of the memories before waking up a tad later than I normally do. I laid there for a period of time mulling over the memories I had seen the night previous. I was by now used to seeing good memories as well as gruesome ones as well; the acceptance doesn't make them easier to see, but that's how it is.

I didn't have all that much time to sort out my thoughts as a familiar warm weight against me made its presence known as it did most if not every morning now. Said presence did this, by sliding from spot it had been snuggling into me shifting their position. I felt the pleasant tingle from my scales rubbing against my bed companion's scales. I felt the one with me, how had been snuggling against the lower area of my neck and my right side. She shifted so that she was on top of my underbelly, laying herself against me, literally on top of body now. As I was still not fully awake yet, so I was unable to perceive what was going on precisely. It takes my mind a little bit of time to get running full steam in the morning after waking up.

My bedmate's weight set themselves on top of me completely, grinding against me a little as they did so. Because of this, I was unable to move from my position. So as that's the case I lay there just using my sense to tell what was going on. The first bit that happened came from me hearing a shuffling. The next thing I'm able to register; there were lips I had become acquainted with being pressed onto mine own. The feeling of Lara's lips being pressed against mine changed to grinded and kneaded against my lips. I was sinking into a bit of a daze from Lara's action.

That acted as my brains wakeup call. I was snapped out of the daze quick and I became fully aware of my surroundings and my situation. My eyes shot open, to be met by the sight of Lara still kissing me in a loving manner and with passion! I keep forgetting that Lara is one hell of a kisser and dang was she proving her natural skill! The comical point to this unexpected morning event was that Lara is, as far as I could tell, still FAST ASLEEP while she's sucking my maw! A few seconds after this realization; Lara, to my further surprise slipped her tongue into my mouth and started to swirl it around. I was feeling the stirrings of the urges I have with Lara.

I also felt Lara doing far more than just kissing me! Of course this dragoness was embracing me like she typically does while we sleep like a child might a teddy bear. No, that wasn't what was making it hard for me to ignore the rising urge to take Lara and bang her, this very minute! It was things like her tail brushing and entwining with mine in a way that was rather hard to believe wasn't being done on purpose. The point of the motions being to get me interested in the activity I was resisting the urges screaming at me to do. Yes, Lara was 'turning me on' and it was getting to be near torture for me to not insert my tool and start mating! What can I say other than tails are sensitive! As humans don't have tail I only now comprehend this fact.

Back to what Lara is doing to me. She… um… her lower body caressing my own and was… very suggestive! Let's just say that my friend in the basement was out and was saying he was ready to go. … Either Lara is seducing me into taking her right now or she is having a vivid… erotic wet dream and is likely acting it out with me without knowing it! Whichever the case really is, I'm seriously hoping the reason is the ladder and she stops! Lara wouldn't be stimulating me and messing with me… she doesn't do that often unless she is in heat and she isn't… yet! If it isn't trying to get me to pound her… then she seriously needs to rethink her methods of captivating and enchanting me! This is just confusing and torturous to my mind and body. I don't think I can resist this much longer… No, I won't let the miasma submerge me below its surface and take control; Draconic Instincts be gone!

**A/n **

**No, there is no lemon though there could be, I don't really write those.**

After what felt like some very long and torturous amount of time which I would guess was about a little less than an hour; Lara had settled down and her arousing motions stopped. She then settled her head next to mine so that she was in contact with my cheek and there she parked herself. I was breathing hard, trying to calm myself down and cool the heat burning in me specifically down with my loins. That had been way too close! I had just about lost control and got it on with Lara.

My eyes flicked down and though I couldn't clearly see my bedmate… well thank goodness for peripheral vision! It is wonderful and so useful. With it, I was able to observe that Lara had a very gratified smile on her face. I was still doing what I could to slow down my heart beat by forcing myself to take in great gulps of air so that I could keep in control! I doubt that Lara would mind were I to have taken her. Well, I guess I'll be here for a little bit longer then. Not like I have any real right to complain about the position I'm in!

I'm in a bed with a genuinely beautiful girl who is embracing me affectionately. Although, she is a dragoness in technical terms but still, she is a female or girl so it's the same point. This girl is alluring, attractive and in all honestly, drop dead gorgeous! However, I will not openly confess that I see Lara like that and have for a while… for a few reasons. Not like I think she would develop an ego or has one that I can inflate.

Back to my situation I find myself in; this girl has in essence, devoted herself completely, in mind, body and soul. All of that devoted to me and she will be faithful to the point of being zealous! She will literally at times, throws herself at me with displays of affection towards me and wishes to receive the same in return. To give an example of this; were I to say to her, I wanted to get busy and have some fun… Or if I'm blunter, feel the need or want to mate and do the activity. Lara would freaking drop whatever she was doing and happily do what I wanted without any regret! Hell, she would be overjoyed if I were to say something to that effect!

Other guys would likely do more than kill to be in my current position, especially at my age! I'm not even twenty and I already have a girl that wishes to please me and asks so little in return from me. All she wants is for me to be with her; yes, she would enjoy more, but she just wants to be by my side. I would even bet some of them would even become serial killers if that's was the price to get into the place I am now!

Since I have the time to think about current events, trapped as I am; might as well. That was the plan I was going to go with; that's until I heard the sound that I had been anticipated hearing. A loud snap sounded; that was shortly followed by a whooshing of cord rubbing against metal being heard. The splashing and soft poofs were humorous and nice as I knew what was happening with the sounds. Yet the noise I was treasuring this morning was the screams of IC throughout all of the other sounds that were resounding! I smirked in satisfaction at hearing all of this. Let this be a lesson to him; I don't take his ranting lightly. If he insists on ranting about me; then he should prepare for the retaliation that will come upon him. And there is absolutely nothing he can do about it nor can he tie responsibility to me for the consequence!

Mwah ha ha ha ha! I got him and I got him good! There was no way Sparx would have been able to adequately prepare himself for what Sen and I fashioned last night! But first I want to see him get out of it! HEE HEE HEE! Sweet, sweet music of justly deserved vengeance.

-Scene change-

After I managed to calm down and wake Lara up; we left my room and started making our way down to the foyer where we would meet everyone so that we could have breakfast together. Although as it happened, we ran into our friends except Sen was missing on our way down. My gaze immediately locked on to IC who had somehow and I haven't the faintest how he did, had gotten free from the… course of fun contraption that was set up by Sen and myself! I tried not to drop to the floor and roll around laughing at the sight of Sparx's condition. I had to admire the handy work of Sen and I; it was a masterpiece!

You see, what Sen and I did last night was… an old fashion way of getting across a point and teach a lesson to Sparx. A human method used in the medieval to pre-modern times; commonly known and referred to as 'Tarring and Feathering'; yes we adapted the idea for what we made. Still the results clearly spoke for themselves of the effectiveness of our method! Sparx was covered completely in small feathers that were stuck to him by the oil like substance, which he had been immersed into. I may have to start calling him chicken boy… OH NOW THAT'S A GOOD NAME FOR HIM! HA HA HA HA!

I managed to set a straight face at this sight, though I was satisfied at the fruits of my labors! Sparx saw me and pointed at me. Oh this was going to be funny and enjoyable.

"You!"

My eye ridge went up slightly.

"Yes IC, me. Is there a problem with me being here or me being myself? If you find one, then I feel a sense of accomplishment. Irking you is, indeed a pleasure."

The atmosphere grew tense quickly between Sparx and I as it enviably does. But, in this one I was having a blast at tormenting IC.

"You did this to me!"

He wasn't wrong. However, I won't admit it to him without him having solid evidence of my involvement. He won't have any! I made sure not to leave any hint of me being there. I cleaned up thoroughly; it's necessary for pranking that's done right.

"Oh my IC, are you really accusing me of your misfortunes? I thought you could not sink any lower; but you exceeded my expectations. This is definitely a new low for you, ya Light bulb with wings. So… what exactly happened to you for you to get to this state?"

"I know you are the one who did this to me!"

I couldn't help the smirk that came to my face. I know that I set up with Sen's help, the wonderful series of… 'Unfortunate accidences', but I would like to see him prove that. I went to great lengths to make sure there was no hard evidence linking me to the actions. So let's see IC try and prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that I did it!

"That so IC? Then let us see the hard evidence you have to link me to this act and that I am the one responsible. I was in bed this morning as Lara can testify that I was. So how could I have done whatever caused this to you? Please continue, I actually want to hear your reasoning in this instance."

"You are capable of making something like that... that thing!"

I snorted in response, before I gave my verbal answer.

"I am not the only one IC; you will have to do better than that to prove your supposed accusation. Strike one!"

I said this all in a sing song voice. I was thoroughly enjoying this chat! This argument is extremely entertaining!

"You would do this to me!"

… True, though that's circumstantial evidence against me, so that isn't good enough.

"Yes I admit I have the reason and motivation to do something to you; yet I am certainly not the only one who does! Not solid evidence ya ghastly gossip; strike two."

There is no way he will beat me at this; I guarantee it!

"You threaten me, to do something like this."

… Dear crapping goodness me, he is right that I have threatened him… on multiple occasions. Oh… touché IC, yet I'm not going to lose to you!

"Granted, I have threatened you, and well-earned those threats were by you. However I, unlike you, have and do practice self-restraint the majority of the time. So I may threaten, but I do not follow through unless I have extremely good reason. Again, spotty evidence, strike three! You are out!"

"Come on you two enough!"

Both Sparx and I looked over at Spyro who at the moment looked non-too happy at us.

"Very well if you say so Spyro."

I decided to play the nice guy and relent… IC on the other paw…

"He started it!"

Oh boy, Chicken Boy arguing with Spyro works in my favor as it gets others to believe me more!

"It does not matter who started it; it needs to end."

That came from Cynder and I agreed with her. Cyra was the next to speak up.

"Well I am hungry. Does anyone else want to join me for some breakfast?"

Most of us nodded in agreement and followed her out; all but myself, Lara, Cynder and Seth. Cynder gave me a look.

"Saber whether you did set up what Sparx got caught up in or not is not the point."

I gulped hard. I think Cynder might suspect me and rightly so. I hope that this proverbial bomb isn't about to blow up in my face! I looked away from her not answering or replying.

"Let us just hope that nothing like this happens again please."

I nodded. I would agree to that for the moment!

"I will do my utmost to try to help prevent such things from occurring in future."

I was off the hook! That was an amazing bit of work on my part; now I am home free! I was patting myself on the back for a prank well done. That ended when Sen enter the hallway we who remained were in. So it was Lara, Cynder and Seth at the moment. Sen gave a yawn as he came up.

"How's it hangin with ya bro?"

"Just fine and dandy like it normally is Sen. About time you got up. But then, you were a late riser."

I wasn't really listening that much as I had moved on to thinking of what would be for breakfast. At least I was, until Sen opened his mouth once more.

"I gotta say bro, we had some gnarly fun last night dude."

I froze on the spot my eyes going wide. Cynder glanced over at Sen at his declaration.

"Fun last night?"

No, my innocent status was about to be revoked! I can't let him say anything more about last night or both of us are going to be in something deeper than any bog, swamp or quagmire! Within less than three seconds I had closed the distance between Sen and myself, placing myself behind Sen.

"Oh well we (Hmhm)"

I used my forepaws to clamp his maw shut and prevent the previously mentioned proverbial bomb from blowing up in both of our faces, my own face more than Sen's most likely.

"We had fun reminiscing about some past escapades we've been in, right Sen?!"

Okay I admit… not my best idea to get others to drop a subject, but cut me some slack here! I was at high risk of being found out and proving that the light bulb with wings had been right on the money with his accusation! And just after I had 'cleared' myself of possible blame… why does the man upstairs and the one down below like to use my life's misfortune for entertainment purposes?! … Wait… why am I making such a big deal out of this? This one stray thought quickly disappeared and I forgot it. I was back to trying to cover myself from being found out.

Yet to my surprise and peace of mind my three friends seemed to accept what I had said to be the truth and after I told them that Sen and I would catch up with them shortly they left down the corridor. When they were out of earshot I rounded on Sen with a cold glare. I know he didn't mean to nearly get me into serious trouble; however, I thought he would remember that such activities like the one we did last night aren't something you bring up in normal conversation! He has done them enough with me back on earth. My feelings of anger and frustration rose in me.

"SEN! What were you thinking?!"

Sen had an expression of bafflement on his face. I was rather ticked at how reckless Sen just was. My mind unbeknownst to me began to become 'fuzzy'. My normal reinforced titanium like mental disciple I had on my emotions; went crashing out the window. I was mad! All focus of my mind was on my anger of Sen.

"Uh bro… like what kind of drift are you trying to send me, dude. You look ticked off about something man; chill out. It's all good man. It's just like getting up from a wipeout and just keep surfer dude."

I lunged at Sen and we both collapsed to the floor with me on top. I wrapped my forepaws around his neck and started to squeeze. There began to be a tint of red in my field of vision, but I was too busy to really think about this oddity.

"Do you have any clue how close you got to divulging my involvement with what happened to that stupid fly?!"

I was breathing in heavy gasps as I wasn't even trying to control my emotions at the current moment; in fact I was blind that my emotions were running rampant. Sen was trying to get my paws off his neck as he was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

"Bro… (gasp) sorry man… (gasp) ease up dude!"

I didn't really hear him. I was too focused on venting. My vise like grip continued to tighten on Sen's neck. The tint of red had darkened becoming crimson.

"I just cleared myself of any part of the incident, free as a bird and then you come here and just about condemn me! Are you trying to betray me?!"

As I heard myself, I was able to wonder what was happening in this situation. Wait… betray? Why did I say that? I was starting to wonder what the bid deal was about this. I have been caught in things like this from time to time and I have never blown up like this! My emotions overrode my logic partially, so it was harder to figure out why I was even doing what I was. It was then that I noticed that my vision was more crimson in the coloration than it should be. I started thinking that something was off and wrong. But the feelings of anger and frustration were still strong and hard to say no to.

Sen wasn't able to answer now as he was rasping hard as he attempted to breathe air for dear life. His forepaws were flailing around trying to get my grip to go away. However, I had practically closed off his wind pipe, so he wasn't doing so well in the task. It was the rasping and a female voice I responded to instinctively. That snapped me the rest of the way out the storm of my emotions that had blinded me and I realized what I was doing… what I was about to do! I instantly released my choke hold I had on Sen's neck and backed up several steps. Sen was coughing as he drew in deep gulps of air and held his neck.

As he was doing this, my breathing was quickening and was becoming slightly panicked as I processed what had just occurred. I had lost the firm handle I keep on my emotions and I have no idea why. I had gotten alarmingly close to seriously hurting Sen… no it was worse than just almost hurting Sen. I had nearly suffocated him! If I hadn't heard Sen's rasping and that female voice when I had… I could have really… killed Sen!

"(hack) What's your (cough) deal bro?! What's the matter with you man?! Are you trying to kill me dude?!"

I heard Sen, yet I was too lost in my thought processes to respond to him. No… I was terrified to answer him right now; for I don't understand why I had just about killed a friend. My breathing sped up and shortened as my mind raced to come up with a plausible conclusion. Why did I even become so mad at Sen?! It wasn't a big of a deal at all! My emotions shouldn't have gone out of control like that! I may have high stress levels lately, but this shouldn't be happening!

Why is this happening and… no… this cold feeling of déjà vu… no! How could he have affected me after all this time?! I shut him out of my mind! So how?! No! I can't give into the violent tendencies or the murderous intent he exudes! I was panicking to an extent I haven't since the last time he gained control for a brief period. If not for Master Kai's actions and interference at the time; there would have been casualties and not just injuries!

"Bro… what are you doing man? You're freaking me out and that doesn't happen often dude!"

It was as I was trying to restore order and keep myself together. While I was doing this; out of oblivion, the dark voice I have gone to great lengths to block out of my head came clear as if he was standing right behind me! It was as if the world around me just faded away and I was trapped in darkness. I heard a cold laugher from seemingly behind me, before I heard him speak to me.

"_Well, well; so here we are again seeing each other. It has been a while."_

I looked over my shoulder to be met by glowing red eyes and a crimson smile!

I felt the trickle of fear start in me as I say the eyes and mouth. My reply to him was in a barely audible whisper.

"Shae."

"_Aw, you remember me. I thought you had forgotten me as you shut me out so long ago."_

"You tricked me… you used me. I won't listen to you."

I still spoke in a very quiet voice. In all honesty; I was still scared of Shae, for the things he did and made me do! I had trusted him and he had done horrible things! But as this was only seeming to prove; I can't escape Shae so easily.

"_Well, as you apparently have no interest on reminiscing about the past. Let's get to the present, shall we? That guy who is always around you; that talks in the stupid way he does, with dude and bro. He has betrayed you like others before! Why do you not KILL HIM!?"_

No… Sen didn't… he didn't mean to say what he did! He wouldn't do that to me! Shae was lying to me again!

"_Ha ha ha ha; why would he not? Because he is your 'friend'? What a joke that is. I have told you already; it is only an illusion to tell yourself that. You are attempting to deny the truth of those like us again!"_

I tried to shut out Shae's voice as I had done at the really low times in my life. Nothing good ever came from even listening to Shae! My fear shot through the roof when I felt the pressure of what felt like a paw on my shoulder through the darkness. It wasn't a hand I could tell, but I don't understand how this could be occurring at all!

"_Oh wish to have this conversation again do you? Fine then, you think you really have friends? Have you forgotten how you were treated? The others around you who hurt you, wanted to be you friends at first as they said. So let me spell out the truth for you once again! You have no friends!"_

I clutched my head and curled into a ball. Shae was wrong! I desperately was trying to drown out Shae's voice! Yet Shae's voice seem to get closer to my ears.

"_You have never had any friends!"_

Shae is just trying to confuse me and take control! He is lying! I started shaking my head from side to side.

"_You have no need of friends!"_

I don't… I don't believe him! I began to whisper denial to what Shae was saying. The next line came right at my ear.

"_In the end, all they do is betray you!"_

That's not true! I had closed my eyes, so as to not have to look at Shae's red eyes and mouth.

"_I am the only one that can understand you and can help you Saber. All you have to do is trust me."_

"NO!"

The world reappeared and I found myself breathing hard as Shae's voice faded into the oblivion from whence it came. However, it had not been before he had gotten the last word.

"_You know I speak the truth. Deny it as much as you like; but you know we are different. Others will never truly accept us, HA HA HA HA!"_

Only when Shae's laughter faded, did I unconsciously reached a paw around to feel the place that had been touched during the talk I had with Shae. There was nothing there, nothing wrong, still that had been the first time I could recall something like that happening. Shae had only spoken to me before; never touched me! I was brought back to awareness of the world by the two who were in the corridor with me.

"Bro! Are you okay dude? You are seriously worrying me man!"

"Yes, me as well. Are you alright Saber? What happened to you?!"

I slowed my breathing rhythm as I began to calm down somewhat.

"Um… I will be fine Sen. Sorry about nearly strangling you."

I turned noticing that Lara was indeed here and her voice wasn't a figment of my imagination.

"… Lara what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why were you hurting Sen?!"

I looked away from her. What could I tell, if anything about this?! Only Master Kai even knew of anything about Shae and I haven't told him much at all! Sen took a step forward and spoke up.

"Dude, what happened to you bro? It was like you became someone different for a bit there dude."

The second sentence that Sen had said hit me hard. For in a way I had been, since I would bet Shae had something to do with me blowing up like I had. I shook my head.

"Sen… don't ask about it… better yet don't mention this to anyone."

I looked over at Lara and she still looked worried.

-Lara's POV-

-moments ago-

Seth and Cynder and I were walking down to the ground floor to then follow the road to the meal hall. Yet I got the feeling that I should not have left Saber with Sen. I do not know why I had this feeling, but I think it would be better if I go back and get the both of them and we all go to have breakfast together.

"Um Cynder, Seth; go on ahead. I am going to go get those two and then we will meet everyone at the meal hall."

Both nodded at my suggestion; yet Cynder did ask a question.

"Do you want any help?"

I shook my head.

"They are just two dragons with a little too much imagination to work with that is all. I will be fine."

I turned and began to make my way of the stairs. I was going up the stairs to the third floor where Saber and Sen had been when I started to hear voices.

"Bro… (gasp) sorry man… (gasp) ease up dude!"

…Was that… Sen's voice?! And was he gasping?!

"I just cleared myself of any part of the incident, free as a bird and then you come here and just about condemn me! Are you trying to betray me?!"

Ancestors! What is going on?! Was that Saber?! But that does not sound like him! He is shouting in fury and he is saying things he would not normally! He has never done that before that I know of! I rushed the remaining distance up the stairway. I was horrified at the sight I beheld. Sen was rasping on the floor while he was struggling and flailing around… and on top of him… was Saber? Was Saber choking Sen?!

"Saber what are you doing?! STOP!"

Saber seemed to hear my voice and he instantly let go of Sen and he then backed up. Sen collapsed to the floor coughing and wheezing as he was drawing in air. I approached Sen and looked him over. Seeing he was okay my gaze returned to Saber. Why would Saber do anything like he just did? Saber at the moment was breathing rapidly and as I looked into his eye I saw they were glazed over, almost like he was not seeing the world around him. It was then Sen regained use of his voice.

"(hack) What's your (cough) deal bro?! What's the matter with you man?! Are you trying to kill me dude?!"

I kept staring at Saber; oddly Sen did not apparently notice I was here. Saber's face had an expression I have never seen on him before… it was fear of some kind. Saber's breathing speed increased again and it worried me.

"Bro… what are you doing man? You're freaking me out and that doesn't happen often dude!"

If that is Sen's way of saying this is different for Saber, I agree and this is concerning me a great amount. I looked back at Saber to see him… glance over his shoulder? His actions do not make sense. As I kept watching Saber; he began to shake and tremble. After a half a minute; Saber to my growing vexation clutched his head and curled into a ball. I moved forward towards him only to be stopped by Sen. I swung around in question his action.

"Well dudett, I don't know what is happening to my bro here, but waiting may be the best we can do you know."

I looked back at same as observed that he had started shaking his head from side to side. As Sen and I continued to watch this sight; Saber started to whisper words I could not hear clearly enough to tell what Saber was saying. I was panicking at what Saber was doing! I was going to hug him in hopes that it would help him calm down. I was a few feet away when Saber shouted.

"NO!"

"Bro! Are you okay dude? You are seriously worrying me!"

"Yes me as well. Are you alright Saber? What happened to you?!"

He slowed his breathing rhythm as he appeared to calm down somewhat.

"Um… I will be fine Sen. Sorry about nearly strangling you."

Saber then turned to me.

"… Lara what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why were you hurting Sen?!"

Saber looked away from me. Why did he not want to tell me what was going on?

"Dude, what happened to you bro? It was like you became someone different for a bit there dude."

I glanced over to Sen. … like someone else… yes it had seemed like Saber was not himself when he was attacking Sen. So what does that mean? Saber shook his head.

"Sen… don't ask about it… better yet don't mention this to anyone."

Saber then looked over at me. I was still worried about this whole situation, more than when I first came in on it!

-Scene change-

-Saber's POV-

After breakfast I was trying to slip out of the meal hall without anyone knowing and I thought I had managed it, until I heard a voice behind me.

"And where are you off to now Saber?"

I rotated on the spot to see Lara. I really didn't want to see her or anyone else for a little while! I needed to sort out this morning's fiasco! Shae popping up was bad news and I needed to prepare in case there was a possible repeat!

"Lara can we talk later I… Really need some time to think. And I do better thinking when I have the least amount of distractions."

Lara didn't let me out of her sights as she followed me.

"Are you saying I am a distraction?"

Huh? What was she…

"What… no you are not a distraction… well at times maybe… but… I…"

Lara giggled and came up on my right side and nuzzled my chin.

"You are trying to escape again; just like you used to back when we were dragonets."

I tried to get some space between me and Lara, however she would have none of that from me. What was she saying; me escape?

"What are you…"

"Every time you disappeared, Umbra would worry about you. Then she would ask Koren or me to find you; since only Koren and I could ever find you when you escaped from the other dragons around you; get away. And after all these years you still are trying to escape from those around you so that you do not worry others about you."

Somehow Lara was keeping up with me and I couldn't figure out how she was! I needed to get away… No I'm not escaping like she says I am… okay maybe I am but… I'm not helping myself!

I hadn't really through all of this watch where I had been going or steering. So I missed the tree root and tripped over it and prat fell forward to the ground. I somehow managed in the process of falling to flip over to have my underbelly facing upward. I would assume this was instinctively done so that when Lara went down after me; I was there to catch her. Now our faces were inches apart as we gazed at one another and she had me pinned.

"I will give you this Lara; you are a persistent dragoness."

Lara smiled and giggled.

"I think the better way to say that is determined Saber."

I sighed at the implications she was making.

"I take that to mean you are going to make sure I am not alone until at the very least I tell about what happened this morning. That sound about right?"

Lara took a moment to think.

"I do not plan to let you be alone no. At times such as this Saber, you need a friend more than anything else."

Oh man, when she puts it like that; it is hard to refuse her logic! I would haven't had too long ago said her idea of needing friends was irrational. I know I would have been wrong, but not having had good real friends… well I, kind of brought that on myself.

So now with my standing dilemma; how do I tell Lara about the dark voice 'Shae' in my mind? Do I just come out and say, 'Lara, I have a voice in my head that is named Shae. He tells me to do horrible and evil things. Shae also seems to have a personality of his own and can take control of me and make me do the acts it tells me to do.' … I don't think that would go over well.

Actually an explanation like that makes me glad dragons don't have anything like the subject of psychology or a psychologist. I would be diagnosed with an array of mental disorders that I don't have! Foremost among those disorders that would be assigned to me would be schizophrenia for many things I do. Definitely would be told I got dissociative identity disorder; to say the voices in my head are not real. I have no idea how they would explain having memories that aren't mine. But this current tangent is not really helping me.

"Well Lara… I… what happened to Sen…"

"Yes, I was wondering about that."

I think someone who didn't wonder about an event like that after seeing it; would have to be totally mad and certifiably nuts. Either that or they have been smoking something STRONG! If that is the case… I'll have whatever they've been having! If it can make you that much of a blockheaded lame-brain, then wow… must be nice to be that dumb sometimes. Dope me up with that stuff occasionally!

"I would not doubt it sounds strange, yet I… was not myself. I was being manipulated by another."

"Another?"

I thought for a bit on how to tell her about this issue of Mr. Sociopathic Seral Killer or I gave Shae the nick name of 'SSK' due to that being what he is like. I do keep him in check most of the time, though Shae does get 'out' when I am at a very low or stressful time. Last night would fall under very stressful times; so I guess I should have been on my guard of him.

"You believe that I hear voices of others in my mind like I have told you and the others?"

Lara nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I do not understand what you meant by those how are gone."

"Not the important for this. Early, when I was on earth; I started to hear a voice. This is before I turned back into a dragon; it was just one voice. He called himself Shae. Maybe I noticed this voice because I was alone and I was desperate to have someone, anyone to talk to and to be listened to as well. And Shae listened to me while I was miserable. At first I did not have any reason to worry, but after almost a year had passed things began to change."

It had been as I said; at first SSK did listen and when no one else around me, did I didn't care that Shae didn't say much. My uncle had been just getting into drinking thing at the time this began. I had started to spot a difference not too long before I had found Master Kai and the dojo. It began in small ways; SSK would say how I had been wronged. On the night before I met Master Kai, had been the one, now that I look back started to disturb me.

-Flashback-

"I hate my miserable life! … Maybe the boys are right… maybe it would be better if I wasn't here."

"_Now, now; Saber, you shouldn't give into them. They don't understand you."_

I thought about what Shae had said; I still wonder why he listens to me, but I am glad he does.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"_Yes they are just like the adults; only caring about themselves."_

"That's the truth."

"_They should be taught a lesson! Do you not think?"_

A lesson? What did Shae mean by that?

"A lesson; what kind of lesson are you talking about Shae?"

"_They should feel what you have, been in the place you have. That sounds fair does it not?"_

… I didn't know what to think at hearing that. Something in me told me that what Shae said wasn't right. Yet Shae has never… lied or said anything bad. So maybe I was just missing something Shae was saying.

"What do you mean?"

"_Is it fair that you feel miserable and they do not?"_

"Well not really."

"_Then they should feel what you have so they can understand what it is like?"_

-End flashback-

He had sounded right at first, but he was twisting the reasoning to get me to want revenge.

"Shae tried to convince me that I should get revenge in the end. Thankfully I met Master Kai shortly after this started and he helped me overcome Shae's influence. However, at extremely stressful times or ones that are low points; he surfaces. It never ends well!"

Lara and I talked for a bit, until another dragoness showed up.

"Oh um… Saber, Lara, what are you two doing here?"

I twisted my head around and saw Tarra. Well, this is unexpected. … HOLD IT! I just had a wonderful idea! This is an opportunity to get these two mending their standing with each other. I'm not one to refuse opportunity! I mean, I had been trying for last two weeks to get these two in the same place first of all; preferably a room as then they couldn't leave until they were done. However, I wasn't going to be picky on location right now. Not when the whims of fate work for me instead of against me, since that's rare! These two dragonesses needed to talk and settle their friendship problem! It didn't just affect them, and it probably affected me the most as I'm in the middle! These women will be the death of me eventually!

I had been seriously tempted to tie up Lara during the night and throw her into the room Tarra slept in. Then I would use the materials necessary to bar the door and keep them in there until they come to terms with one another! And yes! I would do that if things didn't change! I would be driven to that… fairly soon! If they were guys, then this would already be in the past. We guys either duke it out or settle it in some other way and be done with it. But NOOO, with girls it has to be a freaking DRAMA! AND I HATE DRAMAS!

"Oh hey Tarra fancy meeting you here."

I smiled at her, trying to make her feel comfortable.

"Lara and I were just chatting. Why not have a seat and join us?"

Tarra blushed, still she took a step back. … Is she backpedaling already?!

"Oh no, thanks for the offer though."

While she had said that, I had gotten up and gone over to Tarra and blocked her exit route. She wasn't getting out of this and neither was Lara! She and Lara needed to talk and their method of avoiding one another wasn't making progress!

"Come now Tarra, I insist that you join us and I will not take no for an answer."

I was still smiling as I walked forward and Tarra backed up towards where Lara was. It didn't take all that long to get Tarra to the tree Lara was under. Step one of getting Tarra and Lara to be friends again, SUCCESS! I got them in the same place!

Now on to step two of this plan; get them talking. The problem was even though both were under a tree, almost next to each other so to speak; they weren't talking to one another. No they weren't even looking at the other; they were facing away from each other. … This may be harder than I originally thought it would be. However, that won't stop me from trying to get these two making up! No siry!

"Nice weather we are having, is it not girls?"

… Okay… awkward silence hangs in the air. … This may be a bit more difficult to negotiate. Neither of the two dragonesses replied to my ice breaker question. I would it get more of an answer from a wall than I would from these two at the moment.

"So… out of curiosity, what do you two think of Sen?"

I received silence again. I'm beginning to think I would have more success waking the dead in a graveyard and having a party with them; then getting these two talking!

"Um… I think I need a drink. I will be right back."

I got up and walked over to the fountain and took a mouth full of water. Well my efforts to get Lara and Tarra back on more friendly terms are not going so nicely at the moment. What do I try next?

I sauntered back to where the dragonesses were, to see them appearing to be talking to one another?! Maybe there is hope for this to end well after all! I sat a small distance away from them and listened to them. Unfortunately the more I listened the less hope I had that this drama was going to end. They were speaking to each other, but by what I was hearing; Lara and Tarra were avoiding the issue that started this mess in the first place… their feelings about and for me. I sighed at this development or lack thereof.

"Hey bro, sup?"

My gaze flicked from Lara and Tarra over to Sen who had just troughed up; then back to the Dragonesses. Sen came and sat beside me. We both watched the exchange between the two; I grimaced, Sen just seemed to zone out a bit.

"So bro, what is with this totally tense vibe here dude? Are they uh… talking about something serious man? Like a sick surfer would plan how he would tackle a killer wave and its barrel dude."

I didn't face Sen when I gave him my reply.

"The feeling or vibe as you call it Sen; is due to the drama involving those two and no they aren't talking about anything serious. That's the problem! There not settling anything by avoiding the subject!"

"Whoa, that's a real bummer dude. Anything that can be done bro?"

I shrugged in answer. We continued to watch the scene play out of Lara and Tarra talking.

"Bro… if I can ask; what are they like supposed to be doing dude?"

"Well… If you must know, the two girls here are supposed to be making up and patching up their friendship at the moment, though I'm not seeing a whole lot of advancement in that… in either direction, good or bad."

We sat there for a few minutes longer in silence, watching the dragonesses. That is until Sen spoke up again.

"Yo bro, doubt you want to hear this unradical line out loud, but still dude…"

I sighed in resignation. Whatever Sen was about to say and I convey this tentatively… I can't see that his delivery can do anything that can make this worse.

"Sen if you're going to say something, then just say it."

Sen took a deep breath before he gave his address. I was only partly listening to Sen. I really didn't see how things could get any worse, so I wasn't prepared for Sen's comment.

"Can I get a Mary Sue for the turn out dude?"

… I did a draconic equivalent of a face palm in response to Sen's statement. Once again Sen has outdone my expectations! For him to say a line like that! It wasn't like I didn't see what he was getting at by saying that particular line. It still it didn't change the fact that it did not help. I grant you that if things continue as they stand, then we will indeed be seeing a 'Mary Sue' with these two. I continued to stare at the two dragonesses, noting that they apparently hadn't heard Sen's insinuating comment. Although I doubt they would understand the reference or connotations of it. Thank you fate for slapping me and proving to me just how wrong that I can be!

Well by the look of things, this is going to be a complete waste of time; even after I had gone to the trouble of setting this up and the good set of circumstances that happened today and tried to get things rolling. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me. I saw within my peripheral vision, Sen gaining a smile on his face. I took a deep breath much like Sen had and had one thought come to mind. 'If you can't beat them, join them!'

"Can we get a Mary Sue here?!"

Sen and I said this at the same time. I couldn't help but add the line I did after our synced comment.

"And also get our check here please!"

-Scene change-

I had left Lara, Tarra and Sen back at the middle tier garden. I had enough of the failing attempt that Lara and Tarra weren't really putting much effort into for repairing the friendship. So I had left them there and snuck away. I had headed back towards the temple, thinking that maybe I can use the time to do another research session. … At least I might get something out of it; more chances of that then Lara and Tarra making up right now. I couldn't stop the exasperation of how things have ended out, burst forth out of my mouth.

"I swear, I will never understand girls in my lifetime!"

I had tried to help and play the peacemaker and Arbiter between Lara and Tarra. A lot of good that did! I got awkward silence and they still were awkward with one another and the hurt feelings still remained. It was like nothing had happened at all between them; hell they might as well not even have met today for all the progress it made for the both of them. I sighed in frustration at how those two dragonesses were acting towards one another. Once again, I hate dramas!

"Oh hello."

I turned in the direction the voice had come from to see a dragoness a little older than me. It was after a few seconds I realized I have met a short time ago, specifically when Lara and I had got back to Warfang along with Sen. Oh what was her name... Voltlyn I think it was; the daughter of Volteer... I still don't see the resemblance between the two but that is just me.

"Hey there Voltlyn, what are you doing around here?"

"Oh well..."

"Oh my, who might this young dragon be, Voltlyn? A friend of yours? Or perhaps more?"

My head snapped to the right and I observed that Voltlyn had too. We saw from behind her came a much older adult dragoness. She was I would guess somewhere in the range of her late forties if I judge her appearance was accurate. The dragoness was approximately fourteen and a half feet in height and a bit over fifteen feet in length, given a margin of a couple inches either way in length and height. She had the same shade of gold with her scales as Voltlyn; along with her dark blue wing membranes and underbelly. The odd thing about her appearance I did note was she had what looked like purple tiger like strips from head to her tail in no apparent pattern and these strips are all over her body. It certainly stood out, that's for sure.

Let's see where was I on describing this dragoness? Oh yeah, she had dark purple eyes; can't say I have seen that particular shade of purple. It was a cross between the solid color of purple and a midnight blue was I to trying to describe the color. Her 'horns' looked interesting, as she seemed to have two separate pairs and not two horns coming out of the same base. The first pair, grew out of a spot just behind her ears and were like the pictures of lightning bolts I have seen painted before. The said set went out and pointed in the backwards direction and upward way as well a bit. The 'second' pair of horns were small than the other pair. The two smaller horns appeared to grew out pretty much the back end of her jaw; whether that was the case or if they grew out of somewhere near her jaw, I couldn't tell from where I was standing. The lower horns did curved up a tiny bit, which was I will admit kind of neat in a way.

I glanced at her tail to see what kind tail blade she had. What I saw was a half crescent shaped blade, coming out and it look fairly sharp from where I was standing. The blade itself was sharper on the inside of the crescent than on the outside. The blade also curved in an upwards direction, so that the blade was… I would say vertical myself but that's me. I must say all in all a very unique dragoness this one.

Now did she just infer a relationship between Voltlyn and myself?! Not happening! Lara would give me hell to pay were I to even try! Plus if what we did this morning is any indication; we're good and the relationship isn't going to end! I like to be alive and having life somewhat peaceful. That requires that I keep Lara happy. Voltlyn looked embarrassed at the indications.

"Mom! It is not like that!"

Yeah… I think it better I state the truth in a calmer and clearer manner so the meaning cannot be mistaken. I wouldn't want anyone to believe there was something between me and another dragoness. It would be bad for my reputation; I would rather not damage it in that way.

"No, it is not. She and I barely know one another; met yesterday in fact. Plus I have a mate, no offense intended to Voltlyn. Would not doubt she is nice, but I am spoken for and I cannot imagine my mate giving me up or to any other dragoness. So who are you?"

"My, my, where are my manners; my name is Zindy. And you… are the white dragon I have heard about, if I am seeing correctly. Unless you have had your scale color changed. I hear that is becoming rather popular with the younger generation."

I sighed at all but her first sentence of the comment as it is what I'm getting quite a bit as late and it is tiresome. The only thing about this comment from Zindy I'm even mildly interested in is that scale color changing piece. I didn't know that could be done; but of all colors for one to choose… why would any go with white?! With all the attention, positive and negative; who would want to get that wherever you go?!

"Yes I am the white dragon everyone is gossiping about; thank you for reminding me of that fact. I am sorry if I come off as rude, but with how others have been gossiping about me lately, I get agitated like this. Most think I do not hear what they are saying about me, when in actuality I hear most of the rumors that amount to more or less, piles of crap."

Zindy chuckled a bit at my reply to her.

"You are rather a different one, yet also amusing."

I started for a moment at Zindy. The last one that found me humorous other than my friends had been Salena. This was a different feeling for me… it was nice.

"How nice, another that can understand when I make light of a situation to make it easier to deal with. That is a rarity I have found out since I have been here."

Before this conversation, which was actually going okay, could continue I heard another voice.

"… Oh but this is not the time to make light of a situation. Oh no it is not at all..."

Oh no! I know that voice a little too well! It ranks number two on the list of voices I don't like to hear. Volteer's voice wears me badly… not as bad as IC's oh no! Still it does grind my mental faculties' ability to function properly! I looked to the right and saw Volteer walking up. Why do I attract the chatty ones?!

"Dad… you are putting your snout where it does not need to be again and you are rambling as well!"

I glanced over to Voltlyn, silently thanking her and would have done so on bended knee… if I had them right now; haunches just aren't the same as knees… There are things I miss from being human. Not saying that being a dragon is bad, just differences between humans and dragons that I notice of.

"Voltlyn be nice to your father. He worries for others and that is a good quality of his. And dear, you are beginning to get a little long winded."

I gaped at what had just occurred! Zindy had just handled silencing Volteer like a pro and also stopped any chance of a fight or disagreement between Voltlyn and Volteer! Did… she just call Volteer 'dear'?! Now that I think about it, there is a resemblance between Zindy and Voltlyn, in physical attributes and mannerisms. Now I see where Voltlyn gets parts of her personality. I guess they're mother and daughter then as her statement infers that she is Volteer's mate. I would disagree about Volteer worrying about others and like Voltlyn say he is nosy. This just gets more complicated as the time goes on. It was then I looked over to my left to see Cyril coming up to the scene we are in and he was followed by Salena. Oh joy a couple additions to the peanut gallery and yet another who I don't always get along well with. However, without Terrador here that shouldn't be as much as a problem as it usually is with the guardians. So, as long as Terrador doesn't show up I should be okay… hopefully.

"Well it seems we are lucky to find you here Saber. We have been looking for you."

I glanced back over at Cyril. I wonder what Cyril wants with me. … Have I done something to tick off the guardians without even knowing it?! I wouldn't be surprised, nor would I put it past myself to do that either. So then, what am I being accused of now? I would rather know what I'm being blamed for; so if it is something that I don't mind I can take credit. Hell if it's about what happened to IC, I'd be tempted to say I had a hand in that… though I had more than just a hand in it. More like planned and carried out the idea, but the Guardians need not know that. If I'm be accused of something I dislike, then I can deny any involvement!

"Lucky you say? I can take that comment in different ways; insulting is the way I am leaning towards currently. But that is because I am in a not so nice mood right now. Please do not ask why; I would rather not go into details. So then Cyril, what is it you want with me this time."

"Now Cyril, be nice; you are sounding like he has done something wrong. Saber, you have done nothing wrong. We were looking for you because there is someone who would like to meet you."

I looked over at Salena who had just spoken. Well, if I haven't done something to get this attention; then why am I receiving it! The more I see Cyril and Salena together the more I'm curious how Cyril got a mate like her. Yet, I could ask myself the same question concerning Lara as well now that I think about it as they kind of remind me of Lara and myself. A pair that somehow works together that by most accounts shouldn't. I glanced over to Cyril and smirked slightly.

"I have to tell you Cyril; you have yourself one heck of a mate, you lucky dragon you."

Cyril… seemed a tad embarrassed by my comment… that's amusing. I looked behind Cyril and Salena to see who was with them for they weren't alone. There was a dragon, male by the figure with them as well as a cheetah.

"I assume Salena that the one you were referring wanted to meet me would be one of the two behind you then, correct?"

The dragon looked to be slightly older than Cyril himself, so that likely put him in his early fifties maybe fifty two or three. He was a little taller than Zindy by four of five inches putting him at around fourteen foot ten or so. Also he was a little longer than Zindy as well, I would guess somewhere in the neighborhood of fifteen foot five or six. The dragon's scales were a granite grey color; with his underbelly and wing membranes being a sky blue color. His eyes were a light blue, which seemed to compliment his scale color in a way I couldn't put into words. It worked well for him.

Now there were a few interesting things about this dragon I noted. First, most dragons and dragonesses I have met thus far have an even number of horns, normally two to be precise. This guy had three horns as it happens. He had the usual pair that came out of the back of a dragon's head behind the ears like most dragon the majority of dragons have. Although, the two horns behind his ears were shorter, around six inches were I to give a guess and they were straight. The odd third horn came out of the upper section of his crest of his head. The said single horn that started at the just above the center of the crest of his head; had slight 'U' shape in the middle of the horn then arcs downward a small amount. The horn had to be a foot and a half… maybe closer to two feet long from base to tip. It made me think of a unicorn in a way, the single horn out the front of the forehead and all.

If that wasn't enough to make this dragon to stick out, the other feature on his face did in my book! Now before anyone claims I am bias in any way; I have nothing against any kind of facial features! But come on! This dragon had a mustache… yes I consider those tendril like appendages that come out on either side of his snout close to then end a mustache. His 'mustache' could put any other human male's mustache that I have met to SHAME! With one and only one exception… that of Master Kai of course!* Each tendril was between three and four feet being closer to four feet… and the waved slightly like there was some sort of freaking nonexistent breeze! THAT IS AWESOME!

… I'm humbled once again by the awesomeness and might of the power of the 'stache'. The power of the stache exists no matter those who would deny such a power! Master Kai has it! I can't explain how it gets people to respect you or for others to do what you tell them, but that's one of the powers of the stache. I learned long ago… you don't MOCK the power of the stache! There are DIRE consequences to those who do… and they are not to be joked about! Not if you value your life as it is currently!

I got a view of his tail blade and it was an intriguing one. It looked like a talibon sword, which is sort of like a thin Machete. It was around a foot and a half in length and much as a machete had a curved blade on one side and the other side was straight and blunt.

So I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess that the element he can wield is wind. On the simple level, dragon's scale color is a fairly accurate giveaway to the element that a dragon can use. Then there was that 'wavy thing' he had going on with his tendril mustache; it may have nothing to do with being able to use the wind element, but I have a hunch it does have a part in it.

Still I haven't seen this dragon around here, at any point that I can recall in the recent weeks or months for that matter. So the question on my mind is; who is he and what is he doing here?

My gaze moved from the dragon to the cheetah with him. The cheetah was also male; thankfully it isn't all that hard to tell the difference between male and female with the cheetah tribes. There are enough similarities with humans and cheetahs you can use the same basic criteria for telling gender. The male cheetah was to my best estimation six foot one in height. He had light grey fur with black stripes and splotches with no apparent pattern that I could discern. Then again some cats have fur like that where there is no pattern at all. His eyes were a dark yellow, close to a bronze hue I think, but I couldn't get a very good look to be absolutely sure. The clothes he had on appeared to be the same style that Hunter and most other cheetahs wore. The coloration was not the same as ones I have seen however; the long tunic was a deep red in color with tan embroidery. He wore a red-brown cloak that was attached by a red-orange broach at the inside of the left shoulder. He also sported green arm guards and leggings. This was topped off with the brown belt at his waist.

As I was processing my observations of the two newcomers; the grey dragons saw me and spoke up.

"So this is the one you spoke of? Hmm… by the ancestors… does he have white scales?!"

… Really, do I have… isn't it blatantly obvious that I… You know what, never mind. I won't even go into the idiocy of that question or the pointlessness of it being even a rhetorical question either! I am getting tired of these reactions and following stupid questions, I was receiving from others on me being a white scaled dragon. Nonetheless, I kept firm control of my annoyance and frustration in this as I gave my answer.

"Yes, I am a dragon that has white scales. No, my scales are not dyed, painted or have been changed in any way to make them white; they are really white naturally. It is getting really annoying to be asked if my scales are white when they obviously are! Now who might you be and the cheetah with you that has yet to even say a thing."

The grey dragon smiled at me.

"My apologies young dragon; I would not doubt you have been asked such self-answering questions quite a bit. My name is Pla-to."

… Plato like as in the same name of the philosopher?! Ha ha fate… very funny! Now seriously what is the deal with messing with me lately?! I shook my head slightly and then turned to face the cheetah.

"And you would be?"

"Quick paw."

Well… that was short and to the point… that's a cheetah for you. I'm not saying that cheetahs are not talkative. If you can get them talking it is hard to get them to stop! The difficulty is getting them talking. I turned back to Pla-to as the dragon seemed to pronounce his name.

"You seemed rather interested that I am a white dragon; any particular reason why? Other than rarity of course."

"Well, you are the first actually living white dragon I have ever seen... it is astounding to me."

I blinked at that. I processed the information that came from the line Pla-to just said. I had a double take at the second half of his answer to me. Did he say I'm the first living white dragon? As in he has seen or read about white dragons somewhere else?! I was about to ask him that very question when we were interrupted.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything here am I?"

We all turned to see Spectra.

"Spectra what brings you here?"

That was from Cyril.

"Well I came across a very distraught cheetah and they seemed to be lost. She said she came with a group that was visiting and then she said your name Pla-to."

From behind Spectra came a shorter cheetah than the other one here and one that was a female obvious from her figure. I say that because I have found through observation that Cheetahs out of all the races that I have met in the dragon realm are the most similar to humans. I know that sounds like bullcrap, but it's the truth. She started forward towards us.

"I am so sorry Master Pla-to…"

The poor girl never completed her sentence as she seemingly trip over either something invisible or just tripped over nothing. There was no stumble or attempt to catch herself; the female just did a terrific pratfall that proceeded a marvelous face plant. Even I was impressed by just how smooth and natural this scene appeared to flow. It was so seamless in the execution! I would know what I am talking about when it comes to prat falling, face planting and the flow thereof. Having done it enough and do it fairly regularly due to my bad luck and some other things.

The female cheetah picked herself from off the floor and looked around at everyone, smiling sheepishly while she did so. As I had seen before, she was shorter than the guy cheetah; although it was by almost half a foot. Her fur coat's color was that of white sand, so not white completely; though pretty dang close without being technically pure white. Yet her ears were black in contrast to the rest of her fur coat along with the area where her nose was. Her eyes were a light blue. Actually looking at her, she reminded me of a Siamese cat; just in a more humanoid form. Overall she had a general hourglass figure; meaning it kind of resembled the shape of an hourglass, but not the best resemblance. I don't know if that's due in part to her stature, though I think it may play a part.

I had to say it took me around thirty seconds to get a complete view of her clothes as they were divergent from the norm among the cheetah tribes I have seen. She had a tan tunic with a high 'v' neckline. It was long much like the male counterpart, though as it was; it was short sleeved where the guy version usually is sleeveless. The sleeves on this cheetah's tunic ended just above middle of the upper arm. The length of the tunic went down to being two inches above her knees. I wonder if the length of fabric that goes beyond the waist is to imitate a skirt or if it's just a coincidence. The female also had a cloak like most cheetahs I have met. Hers was blue with hood that covers majority of the face. The cloak also didn't look as travel worn as some that I have seen. So perhaps that means that this female cheetah hasn't traveled much?

She had leg wrappings of sorts like cheetahs have a habit of having; hers were brown. Unlike the male cheetah her arm bracers color didn't match her leggings; the ones she wore were grey. And they went from her mid fore arm down to cover her whole paw but the fingers. So it came out to look like fingerless gloves or something like that. The most notable feature about her, and there were quite a few to choose from; was that she had glasses. They were the first pair I have seen other than the spectacles the moles have. The lenses were of an oval shape. Hers looked like normal human glasses… weird in a way to see such common normality here in the dragon realm. I have apparently become so used to see the unusual and unexplainable that it's odd and uncommon for me to see the things and ideas I once called normal.

She brushed the dust and dirt off herself and took the time to straighten her glasses as they had gone askew likely from the fall. Then she faced the grey dragon "Pla-to" as his name was given.

"I am sorry Master Pla-to that I got lost sir."

She bowed to Pla-to after apologizing. Pla-to looked like he was about to reply to the female cheetah when Quick Paw made his voice heard.

"Lyla, you were supposed to stay with us; not go off on your own! You were told not to wonder off."

'Lyla' stared at Quick Paw for a moment and just adjusted her glasses back to how they had been previous to the fall, before she responded.

"Actually Quick Paw, Pla-to's exact words were 'it would be wise to stay together'. There was nothing about wondering said at all."

Pla-to chuckled at the exchange.

"As she normally is Quick Paw, Lyla is correct."

The rest of us here other than myself had been talking among themselves and had lost interest in this. I on the other paw was fascinated by these three and the interchange between one another that was occurring. As I have had proven to me time and time again; you can learn much about a person by reading their body language… usually far more than listening to what they say. That's why I believe it is said that seventy percent of communication is nonverbal.

Thus far Pla-to is the one of this group who is the leader; or at least he's the one the others listen to. He also is much more opened minded then the majority of the dragons and dragonesses I have been around. It is a welcome change I can tell you. The male cheetah Quick Paw was strict; much like some type of military person might be. He also showed quite a few of the symptoms of OCD, but can't say for sure if he has the condition as I'm certainly no expert in diagnosing the condition. He could be for all I know just showing some of the symptoms that happen to be personality traits and quirks.

Then we have the female cheetah Lyla… two words… big klutz and oh boy is she ever! Lyla fit the ideal image of the klutzy girl with glasses to a T! The two cheetahs were literally in my view outright opposites of one another… and that's why it was funny to me. I acquiesce in this… the situation was; whimsical, even laughable, ridiculous in many ways! Yet it was remarkably entertaining to watch the scene in front of me! More so as I'm not being force to be in an active role in said display… all that is missing here is the drink and the popcorn! It was then that Pla-to seemed to notice that I was watching.

"Is there something you find interesting then young dragon?"

"Well first, my name is Saber; and yes I find watching you three interact very informative."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

That came from Quick Paw. I keep forgetting that cheetahs tend to be wary of me at first as I can read them fairly well and accurately. They don't like that for some reason.

"Oh yeah that is right; I forget cheetahs are not fond of my ability of reading the actions and meanings all living being give off without knowing it. The only one who did not seem to mind my doing this was Pathren… actually laughed about it."

"You know Pathren?!"

I turn in time to see Lyla spin to face me a little too fast and that resulted in the collection of papers she was holding to spill out of her hold and go flying everywhere. There was an awkward silence as the paper settled to the floor. I cleared my throat.

"Um… yes, I know Pathren. I visited him a couple of weeks ago. Nice cheetah him; by far one of the nicer of the cheetah chiefs I have been around. I would take it that you know him as well by your tone?"

"Um... yes I do, he is a friend"

Lyla and Quick Paw began to pick up the pages that she dropped, which had been quite a number. I took a quick glance at the page that was closest to me; then I had a second longer look at the same page. The writing on the paper looked rather familiar to me and that doesn't happen often. My trips to the temple library proved that to me; most languages in the realm are unreadable to me. On closer inspection I found the characters were of the ancient script. That was a surprise to me! I rarely see the ancient script at all and I should know the rarity of the script as I have been searching for a good amount of time in the temple library and anywhere else I can think of. And now a page with the ancient script literally lands in front of me. I wonder on days like this if fate is just unable to make up its mind on being nice to me or mean to me. It's either that or it's having a ball screwing with me… and laughing all along the way!

As I began to read the page I noticed that not all the writing was in the ancient script; only every other line by the look of it. The format of the page and the position of the lines of ancient script would infer that this page and probably the others are attempts at translating the script. If you go along that logic, then it would follow in the structure of one line in the ancient script and then would be a line of what is my best guess the draconic style of writing. However, that is mere guesswork, as I can't read draconic writing; I don't know how well it has been done. The ancient script was clear for me:

_'There was such peace and harmony between all the races of the realm. _

_The Apes with their understanding of agriculture and working curious artisanship of wood and other material. _

_The cheetahs with their knowledge of the land and arts in song. _

_The moles and their knowledge of metal and the things of the ground. _

_The dragons and their magic and knowledge of the skies. _

_All was right in this golden age.'_

Hmm... You know, I swear I have come across these lines somewhere before. It's like I have read this before... can't remember where or when at the moment. I know I either heard or read something like this or very similar. I'll debate and look into this issue later when I have the time to do so. I picked up the page gently and went over to where Lyla was desperately trying to put the pages back in I assumed the order they had been in before.

"Oh thank you; I am sorry for about this!"

"Do not worry about it Lyla, it is okay. I was just wondering; what does that page say?"

Pla-to came up next to Lyla and looked at the page.

"Ah that section. I believe it was iterating about a golden age. Unfortunately this language has proven a difficult one to translate, but that is what the ancient script is most known for. It has been and continues to be a conundrum that we scholars have yet to solve."

Pla-to sounded sad as he said this.

"I do not mean to sound insultingly insistent; however, I was wondering specifically was the characters on this page of the ancient script look like some have been translated. I was wonder how and what they say."

Pla-to mood brighten at my reply.

"Oh, have an interest in history and ancient language do you? A good interest to cultivate."

Interest… not exactly, more like I want to know where this came from and what others think it means. Pla-to took a look at the page before he continued.

"A few characters in on the first line, balance."

He pointed at the character that represented 'harmony'. I guess balance could work, though the character for the word 'balance' is somewhat different that this one.

"This one here is knowledge and this one is works."

… Uh, that's one way of seeing it… I suppose. The character he pointed to first that Pla-to said meant knowledge, actually meant understanding. Those two words don't exactly infer the same idea. Knowledge is more about information; understanding is applying knowledge to gain wisdom. So they're similar, but not exactly the same. The second figure he pointed to was really read as artisanship, so that is similar enough.

"In this line, we could not translate any of the characters. This next line, this is earth"

That's fine; earth and ground are again, close enough.

"The last part has been argued about the meaning. This character is above and this is time."

… I know that the skill of translation isn't easy at all really. Still this isn't the best job that I have seen done. I thought about how I could break it to Pla-to; that he and those who had translated these few line had done it wrong. Plus the fact that I can read the ancient script isn't common knowledge, which I have made sure of. So what do I do in this situation?

"Well Pla-to... I do not know how to tell you this except in the plain and upfront way…"

Pla-to looked at me and paid attention to me more than before.

"Your translations… some are okay though not totally accurate; yet most are off. But in your favor, the subject matter you believe this is about is right."

Pla-to stared at me baffled. Quick Paw harrumphed at me. Lyla on the other paw looked rather excited at what I had said.

"Saber, was it not?"

I nodded and gestured for her to go on. I wasn't exactly sure what to expect from her.

"You asked what the lines that were not written in the ancient script; can you not read draconic writing?"

I shook my head in answer. The tangent of logic this female cheetah is going on is alarmingly close to the truth. She is smart; I can no longer deny that! I mean, think about it; Pla-to had with others been trying to translate what this language means. And here am I, the one and as far as I know the only one can read the language. I don't know where this will exactly go.

"Then you can read ancient script?!"

There hung a tense and awkward silence in the air as now everyone was waiting on my answer. Even the three guardians who were present were paying attention and waited for my answer. I'm not one who likes to be in the spotlight, yet here I was unwillingly under one! As I said before, I'm against lying outright and avoid it as best I can. I've been a question that I can't step around; the cursed yes or no question!

"… Yes I can."

I said that in a quieter than normal voice then I would use most of the time. Nevertheless I might as well have shouted my answer, for the effect it had. The guardians gaped in shock at my statement, which… I must confess felt pretty dang good honestly. To surprise and stump the guardians is a joy and a pleasure for me always! In fact most of the dragons were in shock as I glanced around. Quick Paw raised his eye brows and yes cheetahs have them; they are just hard to differentiate from the rest of their fur. Lyla expression was one you would see on a child that's in a candy store and was just told they can have as much as they wanted.

Pla-to though, took the cake over all; his was that of complete awe and as if he had just seen the man upstairs… or I guess here it would be the Chronicler. Who could blame him?! As a scholar and one who is researching history; he had just found one who proves some theories have validity. And then if that weren't enough to give the guy a heart attack from the shock; to be told that said one can read the language that no one else can that is supposed to be older than old, older than dirt kind of idea. That is the find unlike any other; the ultimate one if anything!

"Hey Lyla you mind if I can see that page for a minute?"

She instantly rifled through the stack of papers and once she had found the page I asked for she gave it to me. I took the page and began to read it.

"There was such peace and harmony between all the races of the realm. The Apes with their understanding of agriculture and working curious artisanship of wood and other material. The cheetahs with their knowledge of the land and arts in song. The moles and their knowledge of metal and the things of the ground. The dragons and their magic and knowledge of the skies. All was right in this golden age."

I looked up after I had finished reading the paper. … I heard more noise in a graveyard at midnight that I was hearing right now.

"That is what it says."

Well now the phrase, 'there goes my peaceful life' comes to mind. I know my life isn't exactly what you would call peaceful. Still that is what comes to mind at this time. Why is it I'm forced to

"Do you understand what you have just done?"

I looked over to Pla-to with deadpan expression.

"That depends, which context would you prefer? The insulting, the nice or the logical?"

Spectra chuckled at my question.

"Why not say how you see the same question in three different ways."

… Okay Spectra, I hope you understand what kind of 'can of worms' you have asked to be opened. I cleared my throat before I took the plunge.

"Very well, since you asked so nicely; in the order I gave them in then. I insulted you by blatantly took you that you were wrong and that the work I assumed you spent years doing were wasted. The truth hurts, deal with it and move on. The nice way of saying that would be to say I helped you by translating the rest of the page. At least I think some could see it that way. The logical, would be to point out I increased the accuracy of the meaning of the translation. As more than one pair of eyes can get more accuracy, this proves the point."

And the responses…

"Now see here Saber…"

That was Cyril. What I had expected that.

"Oh my what rudeness..."

That was Volteer. Again, I had expected that both he and Cyril would react as they are. Spectra, Salena, Zindy and Voltlyn had varying magnitudes of amusement. Salena was holding her laughter to snickering quietly next to Cyril. Spectra wasn't holding in hers, but she was loudly laughing at my reply; now that I hear Spectra's laughter, it is quite infectious. Zindy was chuckling, which was louder than Salena's snickers, but much quieter than Spectra's laughter. Voltlyn was laughing like Spectra, just not as loudly as her.

"Would you be interesting and willing to help in the translation?"

I looked back to Pla-to. It was a nice idea and a change. Maybe it is a good time to welcome some change.

"Well sure, but just to tell you; I doubt my friends will let me go alone."

I could think of at least one that wouldn't let me out of her sight for however long I would be gone doing translations.

"That should not be any problem."

With that agreement with Pla-to done it would appear that I will be off on another trek; to a place Lyla calls, the ruins of Lagunas. I'm finding out that I'm good at getting the females here in the dragon realm to laugh and the males to disapprove. So… the women like or love me and the men either are friendly or hate me! But both the love and the hate are bumped up to the nth degree! I fear to ask the question, but I will anyway; what will happen to me next?!

**Chapter End!**

* I refer to Master Kai being the only exception to having a mustache like Pla-to. I say that because Master Kai has a mustache that I haven't brought up in my description of him yet. His mustache is long and full and goes to his waist to paint you a picture.

**A/n**

**That is it for chapter 6. I hope this wasn't too much new information for anyone. I mean four new characters, tormenting IC a little, near character death and violence. It is a lot to get through let me tell you. Let's just say Saber is having a bad day to an extent, but don't we all. If you like this story; follow or favorite it; if you have comments or questions for me or simply wish to say something to me, please review. Peace out all!**

**Zerox**

I hope this is going the way that is makes the story progresses nicely

**Keyblader Zen**

I think I answered your points in the PM. If I missed anything or need to clarify something just tell me.

**HolyCross9**

Thank you for the long review. I like those they are fun to read. It helps me improve my writing and my story

**Vulpimaru**

An interesting idea. We will see how such things turn out; if they come up at all.


	7. 7 Where Dreams and Reality Meet

**A/n  
It seems that the earlier the chapter in this part is, the more corrections and alterations I do. Yes there is things that have been changed throughout the chapter. As before this is more fluffing up and grammatical corrections; I have a standard if some you haven't noticed. I try the best I can to write/type to a good creditable level; however, I'm not perfect. I know shocking idea I know, but I admit my shortcomings and try to improve what I can. Note that I don't own Spyro or anything to do with the subject. If you have any problems with my humor or my writing style… tough luck then. I write what comes to me. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 7: Where Dreams and Reality Meet

-Recap-

-Yesterday-

_"Very well, in the order I gave them in. I insulted you by blatantly telling you that you were wrong and that the work I assumed you spent years doing were wasted. The nice way of saying that would be to say I helped you by translating the rest of the page. The logical, would be to point out I increased the accuracy of the meaning of the translation."_

_"Now see here Saber..."_

_"Oh my, what rudeness..."_

_"Would you be interested and willing to help in the translation?"_

_"Well sure, but just to tell you; I doubt my friends will let me go alone."_

_"That should not be any problem."  
_

-Present Time-

-Mid morning-

Pla-to seemed really enthusiastic about my ability to help at translating the ancient script; kind like a kid might be with their parents in an amusement park. I had a hard time saying no with the expression of hope and wonder on his face. I guess, it's just easier to say that I can be too nice of a guy at times, at least for my own peaceful life and mind. Of course, with Pla-to being like that, I have difficulty saying no. It would just make me look mean and uncaring… not to say I don't do that unintentionally from time to time, but only to those that rightly earn and deserve such. Overall, I try not to be like that most of the time; don't always succeed, but I try. Yet, in the aftermath of agreeing; I find that quickly agreeing comes with its share of consequences. Now get to look at and deal with the consequences of my decision, namely talking to my friends about the trek I will soon be making. Oh well, if my life isn't one thing; it's never dull.

Thankfully for me, Pla-to said that we wouldn't need to leave for two days and that was yesterday, meaning we wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow. So I had a full day to talk to my friends and I feel I would need that full day! Some might think I'm worried about talking to some if not all of my friends in one way of another; and to an extent, they would be right. However, I believe I'm also justified in my worry and will proceed to prove my position and standing.

Okay, I see two little problems with the task I got myself into. Point number one, I haven't the faintest clue where any of my said friends are currently. As it's required for us to be around each other to converse; not knowing where any of my posse is makes that rather difficult to do. Oh I'm well aware they're in Warfang, but that's to general a location due to the size of the city. If I were to be that general, it would be akin to saying 'there is a flipping needle in a haystack'! Granted a big grey, stone like stack of 'hay'; yet still figuratively speaking, a type of haystack nonetheless figuratively speaking. This then inferred that finding them each would be a time consuming job on top of the conversation that would follow. With me having limited time of a day; I don't have a lot to waste.

Then, there is the second piece and point of my case to the dilemma that I'm now a part of. Which said point comes into play when I converse with my said companions, namely what I say to them. First of all what details do I give to set the stage of how things have arrived to the place that they are now. And then the main topic of discussion, how to, after telling them what I have gotten into ask them if they would be interested in joining me. I have no idea how to do that and not alert them or something like that... Well, that's my current conundrum in a nutshell.

Well, as I had little time to use to worry or doing nothing. I wondered around Warfang trying to find where my friends were. I doubt they would be in one place; that would be too easy and my life rarely does easy. My bad luck does its job far too well! How do I break the news that I was planning to go to the ruins of Lagunas; followed by popping the question of would they be interested in going with me? It would be very nice to have some there to cover me if something should go awry. … I'll rephrase on that for accuracy, 'It would be very nice to have some of my friends there to cover me _when_ something goes awry'. Yes that sounds more towards the truth. There is safety in numbers; a lesson I have learned very well here in the dragon realm. Plus I… kind of would like the company. I know it may be odd for me to desire the companionship of others with my rapport; but I guess I have grown a large amount since coming to the Dragon Realm, at least more than just physically as I have done a lot of that. So go figure.

I was trying to think of a way I could tell everyone of my plans and intentions without sounding… I don't know… irresponsible… no, that's somewhat an understatement. To dragon kind… or the dragon mentality, I'm often irresponsible; so it normal. Maybe a complete douche for not thinking about who this would affect and how? No they wouldn't even know what that would mean other than Sen that is and he would just wave it off. Reckless and impulsive perhaps… hmm for a lack of better terms coming to mind, I will go with those for now.

"Saber there you are. Where have you been for most of the morning?"

I turned in the direction of the voice, to find Spyro accompanied by Cynder. Ah ha! Fate is after me like usual… a little later than normal though. Well, it seems the time of me telling my friends is here already. First up is apparently Spyro and Cynder; a double whammy in a fashion. I smiled at both of them before I replied.

"Oh… a little of this and a bit of that; trying to help friends make-up, translating lost languages. To put it simply, amazing those around me in some way or another; as usual for myself."

Spyro and Cynder stared in silence at me after my answer. I sighed at their reaction. There are times I get extremely frustrated that I have to explain and simplify what I say to those around me. It gets really old… really fast!

"Or… you can say I got myself into what some might call adventure and others would say a world full of problems and troubles. Take your pick of the two sides."

Spyro was the first to speak to me.

"What do you mean? What have you done now that could get you into trouble?"

Oh Spyro… if you understood sarcasm, then there would be so many things I could reply with. The foremost I would probably go with, but shouldn't; would be, 'what haven't I done to get into trouble ha ha ha'. I don't think that would go over well, they would likely take it wrong were I to say that. Anyway, it appears that I didn't make my interpretation simple or clear enough. I thought about how to put the situation I found myself in.

"Where do I begin in my recounting of my day previous?"

I began by explaining the events of the yesterday as they stood there listening. I told them the sequence of events in the way they had happened to me. I started at the point where Lara and I ran into Tarra. I trusted Spyro and Cynder a lot as I do all of my friends, but I have a difficulty in discussing Shae as the event that had involved him did occur yesterday as well. He isn't… I would say completely malevolent or black-hearted exactly. Not to say he isn't mean and at times more than criminal! It's worse when he becomes sociopathic, yet he wasn't always so. In the beginning he had been nice and had comforted me in the times when I was completely alone and made to be an outcast.

Now I wonder if that was an act or if that was how Shae was. There were things that he had said that… he wouldn't have known unless he had gone through something like I had. If you haven't experienced what it is to truly be alone, then you couldn't understand what it is like. Still, I haven't told Lara much detail about Shae yet, so I don't know where to start. I decided to just skip the conversation I had with Lara, instead I began with meeting up with Tarra. I gave them both a brief summary of the... talk between Lara and Tarra or rather the lack thereof in reality. Then I got into my unexpected meeting with Volteer's mate Zindy and of course Volteer himself. Spyro and Cynder gaped at my mentioning that Volteer had a mate.

"I guess I never thought about Volteer having a mate."

That came from Cynder. I totally agree with her, I wouldn't have thought a dragoness like Zindy would be with Volteer. They're just so… oh how to say it… they are just so… different from one another.

"Well we did meet Voltlyn his daughter, so logically speaking he would have to have a mate to have a daughter. I mean dragons like humans, need to have a male and female get together to have offspring. I was just surprised at how… different she was from him! She was… I do not know… managing him like a pro or something like that! However, it does explain where Voltlyn got a great deal of her personality traits that she thankfully did not get from Volteer."

Spyro nodded in agreement with me.

"Yeah, still it sounds like Volteer's mate is a lot different than him."

Ain't that the truth Spyro? I continued with the event I had started with my encounter with Zindy with Cyril and Salena entering the picture shortly thereafter. Next I talked about being introduced to Pla-to and his first assistant Quick Paw. After I had described Pla-to Spyro seemed to recognize the dragon in some way.

"I have heard of Pla-to. I have just never met him. He is some sort of scholar I think; he is studying at ancient ruins, I believe."

I nodded my head to confirm Spyro's assumptions.

"Yes Pla-to did say something like that. However, I didn't get much information concerning the ruins or what goes on there exactly as I quickly got distracted by a rather comical scene that happened."

Cynder looked at me curiously.

"Comical scene? What are you talking about?"

… You know, in every instance I have attempted to explain my view of humor to my friends or other dragons up to this point; it doesn't go well… normally it ends in failure. They either end up confused and not understanding the idea or I get seen as a mean son of a… I don't know what anymore. That's probably due to draconic mentality and the long term effects of it. So should I try once more, when I am likely doomed to fail? … Oh what the hell, why not?!

"Well… you see Pla-to had a second assistant. She came in with Spectra and the said assistant was kind of clumsy, in a non-purposeful type of way and that is what makes it fairly humorous to watch."

I gave a short explanation of the event that had happened. I gave a short description of what Lyla's appearance, including her… interesting clothing choice. No doubt, both Spyro and Cynder didn't understand how Lyla having glasses made this instance more amusing. I told them about Lyla about her fall that her attempted apology ended up being. She had taken the happenstance in stride; I was more amazed that she hadn't broken her glasses throughout the whole fiasco. I'm curious what the lenses and frames are made out of.

"How bad for her; to have such things happen to her regularly. ... Wait did you say she had glasses; like in the kind that moles use?"

That came from Spyro. As I foresaw, they didn't get why the scene was funny to me… *sigh* there are times I don't know why I try to explain things. Leave it to Spyro to notice the small details though. I know how bad things like what happened to Lyla can be… used to occur to me all the time when I was somewhat younger.

"The better term for such things happening regularly is 'accident prone' and yes Lyla as her name is; wore glasses on her face. I would assume she does to correct bad eyesight; as that is what glasses are normally used for. I am just impressed that she did not break them in any of her crashing or falling! I wonder what the lenses are made out of."

Cynder gave me a confused look. Hmm… wonder what is confounding her? I gestured for her to speak and she did.

"What is Siamese or what does that term mean?"

My mind went blank for a moment at her question. I forgot that a term like Siamese probably doesn't exist in the dragon realm. Since in the subject of animals, specifically pet breeds or breeding in general isn't a big thing here as far as I have seen or know; of course they wouldn't understand. … There are days I just want to bang my head against a hard surface that has a sign that says, 'bang head here' and be done with it!

"Well... um, you know how with cheetahs; they have different color fur and slight varying figure between one another? Well in the human world, humans have explained those variations by saying there are different breeds or types. That comes from two different members of the same species reproducing and having young that has a mix of physical traits from the sires. Siamese is one of the many different breeds that have come from such an idea."

Cynder and Spyro just stared blankly at me. I sighed before I replied. … Why do I even… no calm down not worth it.

"Disregard what I just said; it is not worth getting into. Siamese is a different kind of cat or cheetah."

I returned to the story I was telling. I talked about how Lyla corrected Quick Paw. I have my suspicions that Lyla has photographic memory, I just don't know how good of one. Would love to test her later on how good a memory she had. I said how I was pleasantly surprised that Pla-to was much more open minded than most dragons I have met. Of course I told Spyro and Cynder that I also considered them along with the rest of our friends also open minded. I kept going by saying I thought that the first assistant, Quick Paw; I suspected had OCD. Both Spyro and Cynder again gave me the explanation look once again.

"OCD stands for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; it is a… condition that in the human world, is thought to be a, 'illness' in the mind or I would say quirk more than anything. Said condition, some have; makes them do really peculiar things. It is kind of annoying if you ask me."

Spyro just continued to stare at me, while Cynder regained the use of her voice.

"And what does this human con-dish-shaun have them do?"

I thought for a moment of how I could explain the point without confusing them further.

"Well I doubt it is limited to humans… but the idea is that it's caused by a kind of anxiety; you understand what anxiety is right?"

Both Spyro and Cynder nodded.

"Next you know what an obsession is correct?"

They both nodded again.

"Okay then, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder is the fancy name given to those who have anxiety that comes with worry and fears that are considered on the same level as an obsession. In most if not all cases I do not think anyone can explain why the one with this condition does what they do. The said obsession however, is for unknown reasons, lessened by doing some type of behavior repetitively, such as; cleanliness or the need to clean a particular room or place, checking things over and over, hoarding and other odd things just to name a few. Do not bother asking those with this condition to tell you why they do what they do; they cannot explain it either in a way that makes sense. Like I said it can be really annoying to be around."

Both of my friends nodded slowly. I don't know if they got what I said or not, but I decided to keep going. I described how Lyla was... honestly, a klutz. The glasses just completed the picture of the klutz with glasses look.

"Klua-tz?"

I looked over at Spyro who had spoken.

"It is a slang term with humans; it is applied to a very clumsy person. It just tends to have multiple connotations, to which I will not get into since some are not nice. I do not use the word klutz in a bad way!"

I returned to my tale saying how I found watching the two cheetahs funny as I wasn't a part of the show. That was until Pla-to engaged me in conversation, which the two cheetahs joined in shortly after it started. I got to where the papers that Lyla was hold went everywhere and how when I glanced at a page I could read some of it. Since my friends knew I couldn't read the draconic writing system, Spyro and Cynder I assumed knew I was talking about the ancient script. I ended my story with Pla-to asking me to come with him to the ruins of Lagunas to help in translation.

"So you see I was planning to go to these... ruins of Lagunas, but I thought it would be really nice to have some friends along with me. I suppose what I am trying to ask in a roundabout way; would you two want to come with me."

Both my purple scaled friend and my black scaled friend glanced away from me at my question. I took that as I likely no, and to assume that means that Spyro and Cynder won't be coming. The reason as to why there were declining, was something I couldn't begin to figure out; though it wasn't my business either to be honest. I would have been happy to have Spyro come with me as well as Cynder. I haven't gotten to talk to him or spend time with him for a while now and I would like some guy time every now and then. I have nothing against Cynder or anything as she is a friend that's a girl, still a friend. I get they like the time to themselves, but would it be too much to ask for some time with their friends? Whatever their reason; two no's so far; I might very well be going alone. I hope not, but if that is the way it works out, then so be it. Just means some time to myself, which hasn't happened for a little while.

"Well... Spyro... Cynder... that is perfectly fine if you do not want to go with me. Please do not feel the need to feel guilty or anything like that on my account. I understand and everything; you have lives of your own and all, so... thanks for giving me the time of day and listening to me. I was just asking and giving the option for you to come."

I turned about to leave when Spyro spoke up.

"Wait Saber... it is not that we do not want to go with you. We do actually, but we cannot go at this time."

Okay... I guess it is nice of him to say that. I get what he is saying... kind of at least. It is kind of Spyro to say that they want to go, but can't.

"It is fine Spyro, you do not need to explain. It is none of my business anyway so..."

"No, that is not what I was saying Saber."

I focused on Spyro, feeling an eye ridge rising in response to his reply to me. Maybe I misread their reactions? Yet it was Cynder's comment that threw me for a serious loop.

"Saber actually, the reason we cannot go is... I am gravid now."

I blinked at hearing this. It took me a couple of minutes to process what Cynder had actually said. Gravid? I know I've heard that term before; from older dragonesses most of the time. Hold on doesn't gravid pretty much mean the same thing as preg... HOLD IT... does that mean Cynder is with… I suppose it would be with egg and not child but still! ... ... For one of the few times in my life... I'm absolutely speechless.

"Saber?"

I turned my head over to Spyro, nonetheless I still had no words I could think of to reply to the information I had just learned. I literally was having an internal battle of whether I should congratulate the two, or if I should just stop drop and roll around laughing at the timing of all of this and how Spyro was taking this with ease. I wanted to ask if IC knew about this and if so what his reaction was. I mean if Cynder and he needed him to be taken care of, if IC should have a bad reaction. I would be more than happy to do that! Free of charge! All I would need to know would be how long they want time without him. I hope they would want a LONG period! That would make my day! When I was finally able to speak again and asked Spyro a question.

"… Spyro you are okay with this?"

I mean the last time we discussed the idea of offspring and I tried to help him; he had a near full blown panic attack after all. Spyro nodded in answer. Well there is only one thing I can think to do for him at this point. I walked up to Spyro and came beside him closing my eyes as I went. I balanced myself on three legs so that I could put my right forepaw on his shoulder. I felt a smile growing on my face.

"WELL DONE SPYRO! I thought you rather slow to mature at first, but now I see you have grown into a healthy male! I am proud of you Spyro! Congratulations to the both of you!"

While I was stating this I was slapping Spyro on the back firmly. This was awesome news! I may not do well around children, but for whatever outlandish reason that I have never been able to explain, babies like me a great deal! Rare is it, that a baby that I have been around takes a dislike to me. They never cry when I am around; no they're happy… It's kind of weird, but I take the good things where I can get them. Spyro was gawking at me as Cynder gaped at me, though she was the first to find her voice.

"You are not angry?"

I glanced over at her. Why, in heaven or hell should I be mad about this kind of news?! This is an event to be welcomed with joy… I have no doubt I will eat my own words in this soon enough. I have no problem with babies and younglings… as long as they aren't mine! I really, don't want to think about how bad kids would have it if they had me as a parent. … Probably wouldn't live long for those who were unfortunate to have me for a… father. This subject would come up; I don't doubt it! I'm not stupid enough to think that for a second. After all, with the relationship I now have with Lara; this particular event will happen to me in the future, without question… it is more a question of when. If Lara gets her way, it will be sooner rather than later. I don't think I'm exactly ready… no, I know I'm not ready to be a parent or a father just yet!

"Why would I be mad Cynder?! You two will soon have a dragonet of your own; I am happy for the both of you! Spyro and yourself will be great parents."

Well after I was able to calm Spyro, Cynder and myself; I told them not to worry about not coming with me to the ruins of Lagunas. I of course waved a goodbye to them as I went off to look for my other friends; wondering how the others would answer my invitation. I walked around with no real destination or direction in mind. I was more lost in my own thoughts, to be honest. So I was a tad startled when I bumped into someone; shows just how distracted I was. Needless to say, when I walked into whoever I did, we both took a couple of steps backward. I shook my head to clear it and get back into the here and now. As I did, I focused and saw the one I had knocked into was none other than Seth.

"Oh, sorry Seth about that… had not expected to run into you."

Seth stared at me for a good minute. I guess he didn't expect to see me either

"Saber… I did not think I would run into you; the last time I saw you was at breakfast. What are you doing around here?"

Seth then looked around to I would surmise make sure no one was watching and spoke again.

"By the way I wanted to know… you were the one who got Sparx yesterday morning, right?"

I took a second to think how to word my reply. It would be wise of me to not incriminate myself more than absolutely necessary if I can help it! I cleared my throat.

"Now Seth; officially, I state for the record. I neither bare any responsibility nor am not at fault in the slightest. After all I am innocent until proven guilty. As IC could not provide any solid evidence to connect me to such things; I cannot be blamed for what befalls him or what he gets into thank you. I am not his mother… I think I would have killed myself or more likely him if I was long before now!"

I leaned in towards Seth as I continued.

"I still see you do not like him."

"Oh… whatever would give you that idea?"

I paused for a couple of seconds. Seth was silence during the moment, before I smiled and continued.

"However… unofficially… I say… he deserved what he got and I am proud of the work such as Sen and I did build and conceive! The results were beautiful, ha ha ha ha."

Seth smiled and snickered a bit.

"I have to say it was funny to see. I never thought of getting feathers on him; how did you do it?"

I smirked with pride at the question.

"Well… let us just say that for ideas such as this, raiding the larder is justified in my opinion."

"Larder?"

"Another name for the pantry in the kitchen."

Seth seemed to think for a moment, yet he still didn't really get what I was referring to, by what I could tell. Perhaps it would be a good time to change the subject before I incriminate myself any further.

"So Seth I was actually hoping to run into you… well not literally, but anyway. I have kind of gotten myself into a bit of a situation."

Seth looked at me with an expression of curiosity. I went into the story that I rehearsed to Spyro and Cynder already. It took me about ten minutes or so to give the tale.

"… And so the question I wish to put to you, is do you want to come with me to the Ruins of Lagunas?"

Seth was silent for several moments. I decided to be patient in this and wait for him to answer my question in the affirmative or negative. When Seth finally answered it was in a kind of quiet voice.

"Saber… I would like to go… but I cannot, sorry."

I nodded in acceptance.

"Hey do not worry Seth. It is okay, I was just asking if you were interested and available; that is all. Do not impose some kind of guilt trip to yourself Seth."

"Well… it is just… my parents are coming later today… and since I see them so rarely…"

His parents?! That's the first I've heard on the subject of their existence! Wonder why? Oh well, it isn't exactly my business so time to do what I call, APSU or accept, pardon and shut up!

"Like I said Seth it is fine. You should stay and spend time with your '_parents_' as you see them so rarely. There will be other times we can have adventures together."

I couldn't help the pained tone I said 'parents' in. It was for me a reminder of what I had been denied in my life. I couldn't remember Tetras or Umbra so it was as if they had never existed, and I desperately wished to recall them and the time I had with them, however I just couldn't do so no matter how hard I tried. All I have is my life was akin to purgatory in what became a burning living hell! The only thing I have had to be a 'parent' was my uncle and well… I think I should stop here before I make myself miserable or gain the desire to break something. It was how my life played out; it suck I should and do know! Seth looked worriedly at me.

"Saber… do you have something against parents?"

My head snapped up at the inquiry. Dang, he had noticed my tone!

"Um… I… well…"

I really hate getting into the subject of parents as it is an arduous one for me; more so lately than before.

"I do not like to… talk about parents; not really having any I can remember and everything. And I would rather not talk about the one who was supposed to be raising me."

There was an awkward silence between us. I continued to dispel the quiet.

"Anyhow, I guess since you will not be coming, well then, so that you know I will likely be gone for days or more. So do not worry about me; I will be fine; I can take care of myself when I need to."

I reassured Seth before I continued the search for my other friends I haven't talked to yet. Well, I was beginning to speculate on my dilemma and the odds of any of my friends going with me. Thus far I had asked three of them and all three had declined. This trek could very well end up being just me… and now that I have had the time to think about it likely Lara… I don't know if I should be scared of such an idea or be overjoyed about it. I mean being alone with Lara isn't a bad thing as I used to think it was… but a lot less work tends to get done. I get distracted by her quite often. And with her starting to get close to her time of her mating cycle… I was really beginning to worry how things would play out. I'm so conflicted when it comes to Lara!

If one was to say that I was feeling discouraged and somewhat depressed, then I say give them a booby prize! Yes I am feeling rather down and I think I should be cut some slack! For as far as things stand, the trip to the ruins of Lagunas will be just me and Lara; it would be nice to have others along for a change! It was then I caught a familiar humming by a voice I knew and belonged to a particular blue dragoness I am well acquainted with. I turn to my left and as I expected saw Cyra a small distance away. She like normal, had a big smile set on her face and also had a spring in her step like always.

I don't know what it is about Cyra, yet there is something about her that just makes it impossible to stay gloomy or depressed. Maybe it is her bubbly personality or her ridiculously bright disposition towards seeing the bright side of things; whatever it is, just being around Cyra seems to make one's sadness and bleak atmosphere dissipate.

"Hey Cyra."

She stopped and turns to face me when I called. Her large smile somehow got bigger; kind of like a kid in a toy store. She started running towards me shortly after spotting me. Uh oh! The last time that I was getting this view as I recall, she got close to throwing out my back and it was sore for days! I really don't want to have her pounce on me and possibly do the same thing right now! My back still hasn't fully recovered from the last time Cyra jumped onto me!

"NO! WAIT CYRA, DO NOT DO IT!"

My cry fell on selectively deaf ears; for Cyra didn't hear me at all. I had no time to move, as she had already leapt into the air when my cry came. I only had enough time to brace myself for the impact before it came. Cyra landed on my back hard; I held back the grunt of pain, managing to tone it down to a huff; as the bioelectric signals surged along my nerves to my brain where they slammed into the signal receivers horrendously hard. I mentally groaned loudly in pain, though I didn't outwardly. I know Cyra doesn't look very heavy if you judge her weight by seeing her figure; however that doesn't mean she is by any measurement you care to use, light!

WHOA, THAT'S GOING TO HURT LATER! When Cyra had landed on me and I involuntarily took a couple of steps back, as to attempt to maintain my balance. And so began… my circus like dance of ludicrous absurdity. I stumbled and swayed from left to right and front to back in an almost drunken like spectacle. I am just glad that there weren't a lot of other dragons, moles or cheetahs watching this embarrassing scene I was being forced to dance in a completely stupid way. Cyra on the other paw… uh… well the phrase that comes to mind is, 'and the last little piggy cried whee whee all the way HOME!' I had these thoughts due to the fact that Cyra was literally crying whee whee as she rode me like some kind of freaking horse. I like Cyra, but there are times that she takes her idea of fun too far! Someone could get hurt in ideas like this… like me! After five minutes or so, I lost the battle of balance maintenance and my legs gave way under me. I fell to the ground with a huff and Cyra still being on top of me.

"Hee hee that was fun!"

I twisted my head so that I could see Cyra's face. I brought my left forepaw up against my face, propping myself up and gave her a deadpan look.

"Well… glad one of us was having fun; for my back is going to be complaining later."

Cyra just kept smiling and giggling. I rolled my eyes back at her.

"Cyra, has anyone ever told you; that you act like a dragonet at times?"

Cyra got off me before she answered me.

"Oh, I get told that by others a lot."

I was silent for a moment. I then sighed at her admittance. Well at least she knows how she looks to others.

"Well, at least you have been informed about how you present yourself."

I rose slowly to my paws, slowly stretching as I did so. I felt my back whine in pain from the work of playing the part of keeping my balance and from the impact that Cyra made and then being ridden. There was an audible crack of my spine realigning before I stood to my full height.

"Now that I have your attention, I have something to explain and ask of you."

Cyra dropped to her haunches and looked at me. I took a deep breath and for the third time when into the events of the previous day. When I finished the retelling; Cyra had a rather thoughtful expression on her face.

"As it seems to be usual for you, interesting things happen to you."

I couldn't deny what Cyra had said; because she was absolutely right.

"Yes that is just how it goes for me. Back to the question I wanted to ask you; do you want to come with me when I go to the ruins? If Cyril has a problem; I will go to Salena instead to circumvent him. It is up to you if you want to go."

Cyra simply stared at me for some time. I started to get a tad nervous as the silence kept going. It wasn't like Cyra to stay quiet for long; it was kind of creepy for her as she is happy and go lucky most of the time.

"Um… Cyra… you okay?"

"You want me to go?"

"Well… sure why would I not want you to go?"

Cyra apparently was taken aback at my response.

"You do not see me as a bother or nuisance?"

I didn't know why she was asking this inquiry. Cyra has a rather bubbly personality and it was infectious, which is different for me to be around. Yet it was a nice change in my view. Cyra can cheer up almost anyone in a short period of time and make it look easy. I admit she can be a bit overly energetic at times and go overboard in having fun, but no one is perfect. However, a bother or nuisance; she is definitely not! So why would she ask if I see as such?

"No… why would I ever think of you as a bother or nuisance?"

Cyra looked away from me as she answered me.

"Most dragons and dragonesses around our age say things like I have not grown up and still act like a dragonet."

Is that what's bugging her? Her bright and happy tones in her voice were absent now. I smiled at her.

"They are just jealous of you Cyra."

She glances up at my face.

"… jealous… of me?"

She questioned me quietly. I nodded with confidence.

"You better believe it! Those who say that you have not grown up, and act like a dragonet are jealous that you are and act as yourself without shame! They just wish they had the courage to act like themselves like you do Cyra! Instead they belittle you because they do not have the guts to act as they wish. Do not be embarrassed or reluctant to be yourself! Be yourself and do so with PRIDE!"

I had been preaching this notion with nair a bit of disconcerting tone or an ounce of repentance in me! I have told myself this exact idea so many times I do so without shame or remorse! Many may say it is a foolish notion, but… I PITY THEM BY LAUGHING AT THEIR LUNACY AND STUPIDITY! One should be proud of who they have chosen to be and feel no pangs of self-disgust or degradation of themselves! It was at that point I heard Cyra giggling and said giggles turned into her laughing. I smirked at the sight.

"See, now do you not feel better now that you are acting like you always do?"

She nodded at me.

"Yes, thanks for cheering me up."

"Hmm… normally you are the one that does that. I guess someone else needs a turn every once and a while. Anyway, you want to come to the ruins of Lagunas with me or not?"

"Of course, it sounds like a lot of fun!"

Well that is the first one of my friends that said they wanted to come with me. At least I won't be alone with Lara completely. This means she will need to keep her urges in check and it will give my draconic instincts less opportunity to wreak havoc with me! At least that is what I hope will be the case… the jury is still out on that one. I don't know which way they would go for me in this… hey judge hurry up and get the jury to decide would you! I haven't got all week to wait!

After I had finished my chat with Cyra, My stomach gave a notable growl of being dissatisfied. Now that I think about it, the last meal that I had was breakfast. I totally spaced having lunch, so it is no wonder that my stomach was complaining! It hadn't been working as it had no food to digest. I decided that it was time for me to get some food; to silence my stomach and keep it happy. So without further ado, I went to the meal hall and got some dinner to quiet my gut's complaints. I was finishing of the tasty meat that I had emphatically told myself, it was better not to know what it had been or where it had come from; when I was approached by a dragon.

"Oh Saber, I did not know you would be here this early for dinner."

I looked up to see that fate had resolved that it would be fun to make me continue with asking my friends about the trip to the ruins of Lagunas; while I was eating no less. In front of me was Fredrick. My mouth was full of meat at the current moment; so were I to answer, I would be talking with my mouth full… not pretty OR clean outcome! That's unless I'm participating in a food fight of some sort! Then all is fair and woe be unto those who are in the direction of my mouth… a powerful weapon it be!

I however, imagine dragons would not know or understand the concept or reasons of food fighting… there are just certain things I miss so much from the human world! Not that I have a problem with… table manners or anything… in fact it is more my lack of proper table manners that most have a problem with. No, not true; it is more I don't give a crap about my appearance to others or what others thought of me. It comes from being ignored for as long as I have been. I swallowed hard the mouth full I had before I replied.

"Long time no see Fredrick… at least since this morning. So, you care to have a seat and eat at the same table as me?"

I had observed that Fredrick had food with him, so I concluded I should offer Fredrick to eat at the table with me. Said dragon took the spot beside me and he began eating. I thought that while he was eating, he might be able to also listen to my proposal.

"Fredrick, I wanted to talk about something with you; all you need to do right now is listen."

He nodded and so I gave him the story of my day. By the time I had completed my accounting Fredrick had also finished eating him food.

"So that is my situation as it is current. The question in this is; would you like to come with me to the ruins?"

"Yes that sounds like a trip that would be really amazing!"

I was taken aback by the enthusiasm is Fredrick's voice; I hadn't expected it. I mean yes Fredrick is my friend, but I don't know much about his hobbies or interests… now that I think about it. Obviously something about this trip ties to an interest of his according to his reaction; I am curious what has perked his interest.

"That is great. Fredrick if you do not mind me asking, what about this trip is so interesting to you?"

"Oh well… promise not to tell anyone."

I nodded slowly. I was getting curiouser now.

"Yeah, my lips and maw are sealed; I will not tell a soul without your permission. So what is this about?"

Fredrick was quiet for a minute; I just waited for him to speak.

"Well I have always liked history. Ruins and old things; I have always found them fascinating. I know it is odd, but I just like things like that. I like them so much I have even snuck into the ruins of Carona; when I know it is wrong and against the rules."

I don't understand why Fredrick is embarrassed about this passion of his. It is fine; liking history and objects that have to do with it is okay. Everyone has interests and hobbies that differ from one another. Besides he is talking to me… the definition of odd and weird in the dragon realm! If there is anything more bizarre and strange than me… let's see it!

"And that interest is peculiar how and why?"

Fredrick stared at me.

"You do not think that my interest in old things is odd?"

I sighed.

"Trust me; you could have far worse interest. No, it is not odd Fredrick; Pla-to has a similar fascination with the past and things that relate to it. I have known a couple of people that have such an interest, to varying degrees; I will leave it at that to be… nice. Do not ask why I do."

Well after the meal and the smaller details I delivered to Fredrick; we parted. So that is two of my friends that will be going verses three that won't be coming; for sure. I don't count Lara yet, as there is the slim chance… ludicrous as it may be that she would decline going. Remote that possibility is I grant you, still it does exist. I haven't the faintest clue why she would decline, but I can't always predict her reasoning.

I exited the meal hall after parting with Fredrick. Well that is five out of my eight friends I have talked to and extended an invitation; three to go then. Those three are; Sen, Tarra and Lara. I am not worried in the slightest with Sen; he and I have… a simple relationship. I lead, he follows or that is how things tend to play out between us. Both of us are fine with that kind of relationship. Then with Lara… well she is herself… meaning she thinks that it is her sacred duty and God-given right to be in my life and help manage it very closely! Tarra… I don't know where to start in that complication. I care about her and her feelings and such; that is, I am learning what friends do for one another. My issue is being between Tarra and Lara and being the overall cause of their… schism. It is getting more than just annoying! Plus I really don't completely understand why they can't both like me and accept that; makes no sense to me!

After I walked around for a bit I found myself in the mid-tier garden I had been in earlier with Lara and Tarra. Being here brings to mind the attempt I had made to patch up the friendship that Lara and Tarra once had… before I came along… or something like that. I don't want to be the one to be the cause of a friendship to be broken! It would only make me feel extremely guilty among other things. I was mulling over my thoughts when I noticed that I was not alone as I had expected at first. I stopped where I was in the garden and looked around to find the other that was here as well. My gaze halted at a sight in front of me. There under a tree, was Tarra. And by what I can see from where I was; she was in a dangerously deep depression! Worse than she was last night and that scared me on her mental state; now I am seriously worried!

"Tarra?"

Tarra didn't appear to hear me or really react to my voice at all. This was seriously perturbing me; Tarra is showing some very worrisome behavior! This calls for immediate and drastic action! I strode over to Tarra balanced myself, raised my right forepaw. The sound of me slapping Tarra echoed slightly, for I slapped her fairly hard… not with all my strength, but enough that she seemed to come out of the pit of misery she had been in. After all, I wanted to snap her out of this wallow she was in; not put her in the healer wing from my actions. Tarra stared at me with an expression that was a mixture of shock and slight anger.

"S-saber, why did you just h-hit me?!"

I sighed at her question. Apparently Tarra was so engrossed in her misery she hadn't noticed what it was doing to her. … I have been there enough to know it never is a place you want to be! Shae taught me that, better than I ever wanted to understand!

"Why did I slap you Tarra? I did it so that you would snap out of that depression that was quickly turning into a very dangerous form of misery! I did it because I am your friend! You do not want to go there or be in that kind of state! Trust me!"

I took a moment to calm down and rein in my emotions, before I continued.

"I would very much doubt you would imagine that I would understand what it is like to be so miserable that the world around you seems to dim and everything just feels like it does not make a difference. That you will be doomed to be alone forever."

Tarra looked at me in surprise. So I hit the nail on the head then.

"Hard as it is to believe; I would know Tarra. I have been there a few times! Once is more than enough to know it is horrible and unhealthy! That kind of misery eats away at you from the inside and… does things to you. It is… one of the reasons that I do not open up easily to others now…"

I stopped myself from going any farther in a subject I don't talk about… to myself or anyone else! Or at least I haven't in nearly a decade now. There were just… memories I strived very hard to make myself forget due to the… subject matter. Tarra was looking at me with a hint of sorrow in her face. I came up next to her and sat down on my haunches. I continued where I had left off.

"If there is anyone that can understand what it is like to be avoided or alone; it would be me. I have been there and have done that; for a long while. And I learned… by experience that to help get over those feelings of loneliness and the shunning; you need to talk with someone. You cannot overcome those feelings on your own. It would be better if it is with someone that you can be open with, but still."

Tarra let out a pained sigh, which I could hear thanks to my wonderful hearing. I put a wing around her in the hopes that it would comfort her a little.

"I am here and will listen if you should want to talk about what is troubling you. There is no one else here; just us so, why not let it all out?"

Tarra sniffed, before she broke out in tears and started talking about how miserable she had been for the last week. She told me how horrible she felt when she heard that Lara was my mate and how painful that was. I simply sat there and listened to Tarra's description of her life over the last week. I had to say it was a very unpleasant sounding experience to be sure. One of those types of weeks that nothing seems to go the way you hope, let alone want it to go. I felt pity for Tarra. I care about how her life flows… granted I can't change the standing of her and Lara; still I am able to feel sorry for her predicament. When Tarra had finished I was in a rather tough spot. I could do little to change how things are currently or solve the standing problem. It is up to Lara and Tarra to decide to make up with one another. I can't, as much as I may want to, force them to patch up the friendship they have.

"Well Tarra… I can say two things for you. Things cannot get much worse so they can really only get better. And it is up to you to make things change for the better."

Tarra's face was blank.

"What do you mean?"

I took a moment to think about how to put how the other one I had been forced to watch suffer in silence. Tarra seemed to think that Lara saw how things were with me begin her mate was a victory. Not the case at all! Lara had been wallowing in misery… just not to the exact same extent as Tarra, but fairly close. And here I was stuck between the two caught and suffering the most in my humble opinion!

"If you think that Lara is celebrating being my mate over you; she is not, I can testify to that."

I sighed as the memories of the pass week when I had been around Lara flashed through my mind. She didn't show her painful emotions when she was around others. Yet with me, she seemed to just let them out without knowing it. So I have been trying to comfort her, not doing well in that task though.

"She has been about as miserable as you… now that I think about it. She does not want her friendship with you to be broken over something like this any more than I assume you do. So… do me a favor and… just tell her how you feel… just like you did with me."

"Lara is… not happy?"

I shook my head.

"No, Not really much at all. She puts on a show to make it look like she is fine, but she is not. I am being dragged down by the both of you. So please, talk to each other! It is the only way this is going to get fixed!"

"I did not think anyone else was feeling like I did."

"Oh, trust me you are not the only one to feel horrible about how things currently are. Please Tarra, talk to her for all of our sakes! She will not listen to me! You both need to settle this with each other."

Tarra was silent for a minute.

"I will try, I do not know if it will help, but I will try."

I smiled and then hugged Tarra, to which she squealed quietly.

"Thanks Tarra, it means a lot to me. I know Lara will appreciate it in the end."

I then remembered the reason I had been looking for Tarra; the upcoming trip to the ruins tomorrow.

"Oh yeah, there was something else I wanted to talk about as it happens."

I for the fourth time went into my tale of the offer I had been given by Pla-to. When I had finished Tarra was in slight awe of me according to her expression.

"That is an amazing offer; to see ruins and help them understand what is recorded there."

"Yes I have been told that by the others. The question is, do you want to come with me when I go?"

Tarra seemed to shrink a little at the question. Okay… that wasn't very encouraging to me.

"That is nice that you would think of me."

The tone in her voice didn't give me a positive impression of a yes to my offer. Not to say I would force if she said no; that would be mean and wrong of me.

"But I do not think it would be good for me to go."

So… that's a no then… okay; if she doesn't want to go, then she can just say so. It won't hurt my feelings really. I thought I would offer to my friends to go if they want to, that's all.

"Okay Tarra, that is fine. I just wanted you to know that if you should want to go that you are welcome."

When Tarra and I had parted; the thought that comes to mind with how things went with Tarra would be, 'that could have gone far worse, but it could have gone much better too.' I hope the conversation that we had would help the beginning of the patching of Lara's and Tarra's friendship. I was heading towards the temple, just taking the scenic route. I saw that the sun was getting close to setting for the day. So thus far, Cyra and Fredrick are coming and no one else. This trip could go many ways; I don't know which way it will go, good, bad or a new path down to hell I haven't yet tread! And that is before I take into account my bad luck… this is kind of worrying me now. Now I as it is I have two more of my friends to find and make the offer to. With my luck, Sen will be the first out of the two.

"Yo bro, how's it hangin with you dude?"

Thank you luck; prompt as usual I see. I glance to my right to find Sen walking up. It still boggles my mind how Sen can just appear out of apparently nowhere when I think about him. How he does it I have given up trying to figure out; it gave me too much of a headache to bare. Well might as well get this going then.

"Sen, how fortunate; I was looking for you."

"Were ya bro? Oh are we like gonna to go for a second round and do double the prank on that… was it a dragonfly dude? Whatever man, I'm in bro."

It was like I hit a brick wall with that comment. Where did he get that idea from… not that it isn't an extremely tempting escapade! However there are more pressing matters at paw! …Yet I will have to keep that in mind for later!

"As tempting an idea that is, no that isn't the reason I was looking for you. You see…"

I began the story of yesterday for me. The problem was I hadn't gotten more than four sentences in when Sen stopped me.

"Whoa, hold on bro! That's too much info dude, it is confusing me man. Get to the point bro, like the reason you have been looking for me. Keep it totally simply dude."

… I forget that Sen's easy going attitude comes with a rather sizable short coming; he has a hard time keeping up with a long story and a great deal of detail that he didn't experience himself. I have to simplify this for him. I guess just going straight to the offer would be the best method to go with. I get the feeling that I am going to regret this rather fast, but here we go.

"Okay then Sen, if it is simple you want then I will put this as simple as I can. Here is the deal. I am going off to another place with another dragon to help with some stuff; I will probably be gone for days or more can't say for sure. The question for you is; you coming with or you staying here?"

"Wait bro, you saying you going on off somewhere else, like on some kind of adventure?"

I nodded slowly, sort of wondering where Sen was going with this and at the same time not wanting to know as it is better not to most of the time. His thought processes can be somewhat hard to comprehend, yet can be scary at the same time. That's what kind of happens when you have to keep things as simple as you do with Sen.

"Dude that means you could find awesome stunts to do! That's gnarly bro! Where do I sign up dude?!"

I stared at Sen incredulously. I was fairly certain Sen would want to go, but I hadn't expected him to be so... spontaneous in that agreement! The part that was irking me is the selling point for Sen is the chance of my bad luck striking me. Telling myself I told you so… just don't quite say it to hit home well enough. ... What a friend Sen is to me... isn't he? I finished up giving the finer points to Sen to make sure he understood where to be and when, before we went our separate ways.

After my… talk with Sen, I noticed it had got almost fully dark so it would be a good time to go to my room. I needed sleep and then I would also likely find Lara there. I still needed to talk to her about going to the ruins of Lagunas. I figured she would want… actually no. More like insist that she should and would be going with me to the ruins is my bet. Lara… well going back to my previously stated view; she thinks that it is her lifelong singular duty and God-given right to be in my life and help me manage it… with or without my opinion or permission! That comes with her being my mate, I comprehend that she sees the need to be with me, around me and at times defend me. I may be dim and a bit of a dunce when it comes to how relationships work, but even I get that even if I don't completely agree with those needs.

My issue is I don't know how to react to someone that has those needs, views and compulsions. I have never have been in the position to learn or experience such closeness that comes with that kind of relationship. I have not a clue how to deal and receive all of this! Yes I brought this lack of experience on myself and doomed myself to have problems in the future, which is now my present. Lara is the first to be stubborn enough to stick around me and tolerate me and my quirks long enough to get me to open up the amount I have, which is much more than I have before. My normal habits and methods of pushing others away from me failed to even really faze her as far as I could tell! The word dogmatic comes to mind rather frequently, more than a nagging pain, but still that's Lara. Again I feel so conflicted when it comes to her! I got to the temple and made my way towards my room still lost in my thoughts as I have been a good portion of the day.

There are times I wonder... whether Lara has been sent to be some form of divine or sacrilegious retribution being brought down on me for some reason. Either that or make me a laughing stock and entertainment for the man upstairs or the guy below. I can't really decide which explanation to go with lately. I mean, I know Lara loves me. She had made that perfectly and utterly clear; I can't deny or mistake her feelings about me without lying through my teeth! She continued to do so pretty much every day and not just by sleeping in the same bed as me every night, but in other ways as well. I have no issues with Lara doing so; after all even I understand the feeling of being appreciated and wanted… I know and understand better now than before. I just wonder... will it be the same when 'that' time comes around again or will it be worse? The things I get to dread and look forward to… yea for me!

I had reached my room by this time and without thinking opened the door.

"Ah Saber, there you are. I was wondering where you went and what was taking you so long."

I looked up and there was Lara in front of my bed… waiting for me. Speak of the... I don't know if I should say the dumb man in heaven or the conniving guy below. Let's just go with 'speaking of' and move forward as to not think ill of Lara for the moment. I smiled a little as I replied to Lara.

"Hey Lara, I would ask why you choose to meet me here; but I have given up wondering why you insist on coming to my room anymore. As for taking so long… well I have been busy today. By the way I forgot to ask, how did talking with Tarra go yesterday?"

Lara frowned slightly at me mentioning Tarra. Well I have a feeling how their conversation went, I thought it would be nice of me to ask; though I got a rather clear impression from Tarra already.

"Um well… okay… I guess."

… In other words, it didn't go well at all and was a waste of time to set up or do at all! And after I had tried so hard to set up something for those two; it all goes spiraling down the drain! Why doesn't one of them simply slap me across my snout and screech at me to stay out of their business and be done with this?! It would be so much easier for me and them! I can't fathom or grasp that, which is the mystery of the female gender and likely never will. However, I can't in good will and loyalty to my friends, stay silent with the hurt feelings between Lara and Tarra.

"Lara, do you still want Tarra as your friend? If so, you need to let go of the feelings of possessiveness over me that you have. I am your mate, period, end of discussion and debate. Nothing and no one will change that! However, Tarra is a friend, so that means I will spend time with her like I do Cyra and occasionally Cynder. You don't seem to have a problem with either of those dragonesses. Cyra does far more… things that are more physical with me. It is just Tarra you seemed to have a problem with. You have got to let it go!"

I was trying to help… truly I was. But since this is me we're talking about; the results are very predictable in my case. They backfire on me more than fifty percent of the time and in this instance; it didn't just backfire on me. Nope, I get what I have come to call, backlash whiplash, which is worse. In other words, what I was trying to do… freaking blows up enormously in my face and tends to cause vast problems for me. In this there wasn't an exception; Lara's expression was one of gloom and sorrow at my statement to her. She could have given Spyro a run for his money when he had been worried about Ruben! That was saying something and I was the one who drug her down! I can really be an idiot at times! I had figuratively stabbed her in the heart; yeah go me on being a poor excuse for a guy!

She lowered her haunches so that she came to a sitting position and began wallowing. ... Jeez I try to help by saying what she needs to do and I end up making her more depressed. I guess this is what I get for being blunt and to the point like my usual self. Why do I get myself into these kinds of situations? I guess this is something that comes with opening up to people, doesn't it? The good and the bad come in a package deal, no question about that. Now I get to attempt to comfort a depressed girl, which I have a hit or miss type of success with at any point in my life. To whichever one of those two is responsible for this situation, thank freaking you! I hope you suffer before you die! And if either of them think that isn't possible; they better hope I don't take that task as a challenge! I will find a WAY DANG IT! Oh freaking Fiddlesticks from hell; this sucks! I sighed before I moved forward towards Lara, though she didn't seem to notice my actions as she was wallowing deeply in her own depression and misery. It is like I am having the same situation and conversation I did with Tarra not too long ago.

I plopped myself down beside her on her left and wrapped my right wing around her pulling her against me. Lara by her reaction hadn't expected my action or I assume me even being next to her. She didn't resist my tugging on her, though I don't think she ever would. When she was against me I put my right foreleg around her securing her against me. I try to be nice and supportive… I just am still learning how to do so in a good way… I think I'm doing fairly well.

"S-Saber?"

… I swear her squealing like that is so cute it should be illegal... for the safety of others, namely me! With Lara, she gives new terrible meaning to the phrase, 'if looks could kill'. It was not literal, but she could likely drive me to do terrible things that would easily make me look criminal… okay more criminal than some of the thing I do now look, given time with me!

"Look Lara, I do not comprehend why, no matter how many times I tell you that I am your mate, you seem to think you need to defend your position with me and possession over me that apparently come from the said standing. Maybe male dragons have a tendency to go to... multiple dragonesses. In human terms it is call one of two things; which neither have good meanings to them. The first would be polygamy which is to have more than one mate. I find the idea wrong and would never participate in such a practice. There would be too many complications with that idea."

Lara seemed to be trying to comprehend what I was telling her. I just continued.

"The other term… has a much worse… implications and the term is cheating. The word describes a male or female, that is unfaithful, deceitful and a traitor of the worst sort. Unfortunately with humans it tends to be the male. In my view such types should die an excruciating death; I would be the likely one that would be holding the means of said death and ready to execute them. I never have seen why anyone would do something like that; I would not know. Nevertheless I can assure you with absolute certainty; I will not do such things nor even have thoughts of doing that kind of thing, as I abhor and loathe those kinds of actions. So do not worry; your title and spot as my mate is not something that can be challenged in my view."

I put my chin on the top of Lara's head and smiled as I went on. The mood was getting better; I felt that much. So I guess I should keep this momentum going.

"No one is perfect; not you, not any of the guardians and definitely not me. We all have our flaws and we all make mistakes. I make them every day! It is a fact of life and it will never change. So stop worrying yourself about this so much; would you? It only causes unneeded worry."

I think I did fairly well in trying to calm her down and cheering her up. Maybe I might be able to avoid the backlash whiplash… perhaps? Suddenly Lara shifted her position so that we were facing one another instead of being side by side and embraced me tightly. I stiffened a little as she did this, having not seen it coming. Still I have to admit... her underbelly scales are so soft and smooth. Her scent smells so good; I still can't completely place why her scent smells so good to me. Hmm... yes I like being closer to her... maybe she would be interested in doing … I SAY NAY! Well so much for avoiding the BW! I rarely do so; I don't know why I thought I could.

The BW this time comes in the form of my draconic instincts trying to override my logical and intelligent mind. I reinforced my mental control and self-restraint as my draconic instincts surged up in me. Now isn't the time to think about the activity of mating; no matter how pleasurable or enjoyable it is! It would be taking horrible advantage of Lara's emotional state were I to do that! I would condemn myself later if I were to do such an act at this time. Lara let out a sigh as she cuddled against me; while I was having the fight of intelligence vs instinct.

After a few minutes, the battle ended... intelligence won out thank goodness! I got my mind back on track while the miasma that was my instincts lessened and went down and to the back of my mind. I then remembered why I had been looking for Lara in the first place. I looked down to see Lara was currently smiling a little as she kept cuddling me with her head nuzzling me against my jawline. Honestly what am I going to do with her? When she does stuff like this she is so adorable. She can be difficult to resist when she does actions like this. I was about to speak when she beat me to it.

"Saber how do you do it?"

My mind went blank at Lara's question. What was she talking about?

"I beg your pardon. What are you talking about Lara?"

I hadn't the faintest clue what she was referring to. For all I know she could be talking about my rugged good looks or my sharp wit. Then again she could be referring to my abilities in pleasing her during the activity… BACK DRACONIC INSTINCTS! YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF MY ATTENTION! … Back on topic, there are many possibilities of subjects she could be referring to with me.

"You always know what to say, you always know how to help others."

Oh... That is a HIGH compliment... that I have never received or thought I would receive!

"I do not think that what I say is all that special. Most of the time I just listen and observe. As to the pieces of wisdom I have... I have heard them countless time for Master Kai that they have been unconsciously ingrained in my mind. He... well, he kind of just says them; I have not a clue where he gets them from; some are more useful than others. I just am good at remembering the lines of wisdom."

Lara moved from my jawline and proceeded to nuzzle the hollow of my neck... yes dragons have one. Her action felt… very pleasant.

"You really respect this Master Kai of yours do you not?"

I paused at the question. It wasn't that I didn't want to answer. I love talking about Master Kai, but I'm around Lara… I don't have my normal perfect control over what comes out of my mouth. This is always a risky proposition with her; as I may say something that I don't mean to. It has happened already before now.

"He was the first person in my memory that cared that I was around. He taught me about life... I am the way I am because he had the patience to teach me and listen to me. ... He changed me and my view on life for the better. ... He saved me... from myself... and the darkness that had been closing in around me..."

I stopped my voice and clamped my maw shut as I was getting into something I DIDN'T want to talk about! I got close to that subject with Tarra already! Lara had loosened her hug a little and was staring at me. I have no idea why I am even getting into this subject or the way that is going. As I said before, I like talking about Master Kai as he is the best thing that came into my life and the good that came of that. Yet I am encroaching on a subject I don't like to even think about myself! … Brings up bad memories like Shae and other things…

"Saber… are you alright? What do you mean 'saved you from yourself and the darkness that had been closing in'?"

"Um… Lara now would not be the best time to talk about the subject... maybe later."

There ensued a silence at my replied. I don't like long awkward silences!

"So Lara, I have something to talk to you about."

She gave me her attention.

"You see..."

I began telling Lara of meeting Zindy. Of how I ran into some of the guardians and met Pla-to. I mentioned the situation of Pla-to's assistants. About how after finding out that I could read Ancient Script, Pla-to asked for my help. That help would require me to go to the ruins of Lagunas. How in exchange for my agreement to help him; I asked to let me talk to my friends about going to the ruins of Lagunas. After I finished my story I waited for Lara to comment or reply to what I had said. I may know what she will likely do, but she may surprise me… she's done it before.

"So... you are going to go then?"

I thought that's what my story entailed and inferred.

"Yes, that is what I plan to do, though that does not mean I need to go alone."

Lara nuzzled my upper neck.

"You think I would let you go alone?"

Yea-no, not in a million years would Lara be one to do so if there was any choice involved! I rolled my eyes and snorted in response.

"I would be extremely dim to think you would let me out of your sight for all that long; I cannot see you doing so anytime in the near future. Nevertheless, I thought it would be nicer for me to ask rather than just assuming."

Lara giggled a bit. I felt the annoying skip of my heart at her giggle as well as the flutter of the same organ. Ever since I have gotten to know Lara again, my body had been having contradicting responses to the things Lara does. It's likely that it has something to do with Intelligence vs instinct as those two have been having a war with each other… just been getting bloody and brutal recently.

"How thoughtful of you."

Lara then surprised me by leaning in and kissing me lightly. I, to my surprise, blushed slightly at this. I then, said it would be a good time to get some sleep and quickly move to the bed. I got into the bed and turned over so that I wasn't facing Lara. I didn't want to give my draconic instincts any more opportunity tonight than I already have to have victory over my intelligence! That was the plan I intended to follow; however, I was at the moment being the blind fool for I hadn't figured Lara as an active part of the equation. Lara would have none of my attempt to not face her… my plans could go to hell for all fate cared. With the dragoness that I had as a mate, she was far too stubborn and determined to let me opt out so easily. She got in the bed next to me and worked my position over a short period to where I was facing her. She then snuggled up against me. I sighed and laid there until I dropped off to sleep.

-Scene change-

-Next morning-

The next morning I got up and almost literally dragged Lara out of bed. … I swear she isn't an easy one to wake up and I had to do a lot to get her to get out of bed! I get the feeling that this dragoness… will give me many a morning like this where I have to do a fair amount to get her out of bed. Lara isn't a morning person like I am, though in her defense, she hasn't been waking up early as I have for many years. After Lara was somewhat coherent, we went to the meal hall and got breakfast. By what Pla-to had said it was a decent distance flight to the ruins of Lagunas; so we needed a meal in our bellies before we left or it would be a hard flight. I don't like doing those if I can avoid them! Once we finished our meal we headed to the gates as that is where I was told and told everyone else we would meet.

When Lara and I got to the gates, I observed that Pla-to, Quick Paw and Lyla were already there. Cyra was there as well and a short distance behind Lara and me was Fredrick. This meant we were waiting for Sen. There was a little time before we were supposed to be here to leave, so he wasn't late technically… yet. He doesn't have a tendency to be late… just on time… which is in my view late! Sen has a different view and perception of the flow of time than I do; one of the things that our… friendly… civil disagreements stem from… yes I will run with that for the moment. So I was getting a tad impatient about Sen not being here at this time. About a minute later Sen came up to the group and so all of us that were going to the ruins was present and accounted for. I gave Sen a glare for good measure as he cut it as close as he did. He opted to ignore my glare… I'll be sure to remind him what a mistake that can be… covertly of course and… not too painful a reminder.

The flight from Warfang was rather uneventful. Just valleys, hills and rivers went by as we flew above them. Saw a lake on the way but not all that much else. After a few hours a mountain range started to loom ahead of us. As we didn't change our fight path I assumed that our destination was beyond the mountain range. The bigger the mountain range got the clearer it became that we were aiming for a gap between two of the peaks on either side of the center of the range. We made it over the hurdle that was the gap in the mountain range we had been flying towards throughout our journey. After which we began the descent into the valley below. The valley under and ahead of us was breath taking to see! The valley below was surrounded on both the east and west sides of the valley by the mountains formed sheer high cliffs on the south end where. On the north side of this large valley appeared to be a canyon of some sort. 

Shortly after we enter the valley, my eyes took in the ruins themselves; they took up the majority of the valley and this said valley… well it isn't the same size as Warfang or Carona, but it isn't small either. I mean the ruins and the area they encompass was about, if I were to give a guess about three fourths of the size of Warfang if it were laid out or of Carona. That was saying something when it came to size! The interesting fact or feature to note with these ruins other than there size; would be the amount of water without and within them. The ruins were surrounded by small rivers that came up to the edge of the stone work of the outer sections of the ruins; kind of like a moat in a way. Then there was shallow ponds and brooks within the structures of the ruins themselves. It was unlike any place I have ever seen. 

I gazed at the outer wall of the ruins as our group made our final approach in our flight. The wall was a little shorter than Warfang's walls, however unlike Warfang's pillars were placed along the wall in both directions approximately every ten to fifteen meters. They seemed to be like towers in the parapet of a castle or at least served the same purpose. The pillars themselves had a glass like section along the front side that I could see. Reminded me of some kind of fantasy kind of idea I once read about.

Anyway, we landed in front of the front entrance. The first thing I noticed was the left gate was missing; where the right one was still on its hinges and in place. The one gate that was still in its place was made of a metal I have never seen before. Yet… there is something about the appearance that… strikes something in my brain. I just don't know what or why that is the case. I am beginning to note that such oddities are starting to come up more frequently. It was nagging me for some reason that I couldn't fathom. When we had landed we walked through the gateway in the wall. 

After we came through the gateway to I would say a central walkway that was about the width of three adult dragons and on either side were medium size pools. The pools had plant life growing in it; what looked like something similar to water lilies. Had to say these ruins had a feeling of serenity; like a temple or an idea similar. Not the dragon temple, but the idea as I had come to understand it back on earth. Still it was rather beautiful scenery in my opinion.

Our group passed through the archway on the far side of the entryway. The inside of the ruins had open places and where it wasn't open there were columns lining the outside of the structures to support them, like many of the historical buildings I had seen in the history classes I had taken in school. The columns were not… decorative per say; they were pretty plain actually… practicality over looks then? The outer walkways that I did get a glimpse of were simply paved in stone. They had columns on the inside and water to the other. We went on for a short distance and came into a place that sunlight came down in copious amounts. What would be akin to an inner courtyard in these ruins was one of the bigger open spaces in this place we had seen yet. It was also were many of those here assumingly here to study the ruins gathered.

The more I saw of the ruins of Lagunas the more I believed it had been some kind of temple of some sort. A huge temple to be completely accurate as I have taken it in. But nonetheless temple like structures and they were interconnected to other buildings that served the similar in not the same function. From the inner courtyard, we entered one of the larger structures and I felt my jaw about hit the floor! We had just come into a huge room… like ancient cathedral type size! I mean… yes seeing this part from the outside, I knew it would be big… just not this colossal! In fact this room had a dome at its peak for the roof. Archways lead off to other parts of the ruins from this room; likely this was the center of the ruins or was of the network of structures. In the center was several large orbs and they were in a ring that seemed to be the center piece of this room. It may be some kind of astrological construct, yet I have no real knowledge on such things. It could be for something else entirely.

We didn't have all that much time to look around the dome room; as we proceeded through one of the archways on the far side or the dome room. After going down the hallway that the archway had led to we came into a more open area. Although it was apparent by the remainder of the stone work that this huge room had been an enclosed place. Now the previous central room we had been in was large, however this was larger, just not as tall, more width in other words. This room was likely some type of cathedral in the past. At least that is the shape that came to mind with what was left. Much of this area had been over grown with greenery, though some attempts had clearly been made to clear it. Not very successful work by what I could see. 

We left the Cathedral area and went through a few more corridors it became obvious to me that Pla-to was leading us or rather me to a particular room or place. Likely this room was the reason he had asked me to come to the ruins. Well that's what I assume as I have yet to see a single character of the ancient script yet and that is the reason why Pla-to had asked me to come.

The final room that Pla-to showed us had only one source of natural light and that was a square opening in the ceiling in the middle of the square room. The rest was lit by candles and things of the like. This room however differed in a way that the others we had seen and it was clear as day. The walls of this room were filled with writing! I don't think there was a five inch space that wasn't use and taken up with writing. My eyes widen as I gazed at the writing on the walls. The amazing thing to me like most of the rest of the writing I had seen in the ruins was… I could read the writing! All the characters on the wall were from the ancient script. It was awesome to me; I assume that no one else here could even make much sense out of any of this writing. Yet as I gazed at the walls as if spell bound I read the words that were written. I didn't know what they were saying, but given time I could possibly do so! 

-Scene change-

-Later that evening-

When we had been shown around the ruins fairly thoroughly; we were taken to a section where it was obvious that the meals were eaten in the section. I guess that means that it is dinner time as it was starting to get dark. Fredrick had been on 'cloud nine' for the majority of the time that we had been here, though as he likes historical things, this is like a candy store for him. Sen was in awe of not the ruins interestingly enough; no it was all the cheetahs, moles and dragons here that was the subject of his staring and interest. Cyra was just happy to explore some place new, at least that was my guess for her good mood. Lara… she was sticking to me so I can't exactly guess how she was taking this experience. I still can't fully read her and it irks me to an extent. She had gotten a lot of stares from those here; not as many as I did oh no. However, I think getting more stares than me would require someone like the Chronicler at a bare minimum. Granted, purple dragons/dragonesses are rare and I can say that from seeing the memories; but she is still a dragoness and not some kind of freak of nature. I think that title would get pinned to me more than anyone else!

Anyway, on to simpler things, such as food! The meal was simple but filling. Not what I would call a humble meal, but not a feast either. Afterwards Lyla came to where my friends and I were grouped.

"So what do you think of the ruins?"

We looked at her. She seemed excited and eager to hear our answers. I was the first to give a reply to her.

"They are impressive, I have to admit."

"The ruins are amazing; so much to see and explore."

That was Cyra's response. I expected something along those lines for her, so…

"They are incredible; there is so much to learn!"

That was from Fredrick, no surprise he is in awe. Again pretty much as I had read from him already.

"Like gnarly people; rather dry sights dudette."

… Yeah… no comment with Sen's answer. The line I think of, 'If you can't think of anything good to say; don't say anything at all!' I just wish he understood the meaning of the line and its intended application, but then he wouldn't be himself; would he?

"The ruins have been very interesting to see."

That was from Lara, simple yet the truth. We got into small talk after all of us answered Lyla. Eventually we found spots to get some sleep. Lara of course made her place with me… even if we aren't in Warfang, I don't know why I thought things might be different. Lara sleeps with me every night, so why would here be any different? Still haven't the faintest clue how the Guardians don't know of Lara's relationship with me. Actually is getting to be quite humorous that they can't seem to see it in my opinion. Back to the point, we all went to sleep as we would all have things to do tomorrow.

I woke up from my normal random dreams and glance up to see the moon was still climbing upward in its arc in the night sky. I couldn't have been asleep for all that long if the moon hadn't reached its zenith. I tried to go back to sleep, but that embrace of sleep eluded me. My mind was too busy with the thing that I had seen from the memories and that repetitive vision that keeps coming over and over.

I know that Pla-to and I would wager those here with him are either excited at me being here as I can read the ancient script or they think I am faking it. I just feel this is all somehow was happening for some other reason than just for me to translate. When Pla-to had asked me to come, I had originally intended to say no; but something in me had me say yes before I really had time to think this through. And I have been feeling really… I don't know edgy for most of the time I have been here... like I know something is going to happen, just not what! This nagging feeling is really starting to ware on my nerves.

Unable to shake this feeling of being on edge and somehow anticipation; I decided to go for a walk as that sometimes helps calm my nerves. It is worth a shot at this point. So, I slipped out of Lara's embrace, which I have become rather adept at and began to walk around the ruins with no real destination in mind. I was careful not to be seen by anyone, which is difficult with white scales! I have no idea why I was avoiding everyone. It wasn't like I felt the need to be alone or anything like I would normally. There was just something… in my mind that pushed for me to not have anyone else around me or with me right now. This strange urge just served to heighten my sense of unease, which was already very high!

I had been walking around for a while when I caught a sight I hadn't seen during the day. I approached an area that was on the south end of the ruins and came to a clear area in front of me. I was struck with the feeling of déjà vu. This place… I have seen it before… several times… in my dreams! The buildings around me were identical to those I remember seeing in the vision. There were even the same characters on the walls which I don't think Pla-to knew were there. … I'm on the pathway that I go down at the start of the vision!

I didn't get to think about what this revelation could possibly mean as something else caught my attention. It was hearing the sound of quiet laughter; it was not malevolent or anything of the sort, more like children laughing. I looked around trying to locate the source of the sounds. Then in front of me appeared two white orbs… they strongly reminded me of those I saw when I had been turned into a dragon again! In fact I am feeling near identical to what I was back at that time! I stared at them and moved a little closer.

"_Come…"_

"_Follow…"_

By now I was feeling exactly the same set of emotions I had back at the time in the forest outside of Carona and around the lake. And once more, my thirst to know got the better of me.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

I waited for their reply.

"_The answer…"_

"_You seek…"_

"_Will be answered…"_

"_If you come…"_

"_Follow us…"_

"_We lead you…"_

The orbs began to move further away from me. I made a split second decision and moved forward. This was even more of a chance to maybe find out more about why all the weird things happen to me and perhaps even my origins. This was a chance I couldn't pass up as it was the first opportunity I had gotten so close to getting answer to questions I had for so long! The orbs headed down into the canyon, down towards the river. Well, I have done this many times in my sleep… What could go wrong? …Please bad luck… for once don't prove me wrong! Just one time, leave me alone! After wishing and praying for my bad luck not hitting me; I leapt off the cliff and dove into the canyon. In my dive I saw the river below or now ahead on me and indeed it was like in my visions every time rushing VERY fast and I would bet cold as well. What a mix for me to look forward to should I mess up! … Don't you dare you two! YOU WILL REGRET IT I SWEAR IT!

I pulled up out of my dive into the canyon and was a small distance above the river at the bottom of the canyon. Now according to my dream that I have seen for the last few nights multiple times the waterfall at the far end of this canyon hid a cave that led to the tunnel labyrinth and beyond. You know now that I'm doing this journey while I'm awake; it is not as bad as I thought it would be. I have always loved the feeling of wind rushing under my wings and keeping me up in the air. The feeling of speed is, even I have to admit, amazing! I was still extremely worried about my situation, even with the feelings I get when I fly. Much like in the journey in the visions, there were so many opportunities for my luck to do its thing with gusto! Yet nothing had happened so far; I am hoping that this trend keeps going.

I saw the waterfall approaching me quickly; I stayed the course as there was the cave that led onward. The waterfall looked larger in real life than in the dreams and I swear there is a LOT more water going down it! As I flew through the falls and steeled myself from the temperature of the deluge of water; for it was freaking cold! I had closed my eyes so that I didn't get water in them; now that I opened them I see to my surprise it wasn't really dark as I had expected. The tunnels were illuminated by some kind of crystals that were inlaid into the walls. I couldn't tell how that was possible as they didn't look like they were put there artificially or what the crystals were or how they were giving off dim light. That hadn't been something I had been able to pick up during the visions of this journey.

The orbs kept a short distance ahead of me; the distance didn't change as I went on. I continued to follow them do the tunnels they would go hoping that at some point I would end out in the Crystal cavern I had always ended in in the dreams. After what seemed like hours but was likely less; I started up an incline upward direction. Shortly I came to a familiar plateau that I had seen many times now. I had finally had come to the crystal cavern I had been force to see over and over for the last few night. However the difference this time was I was awake and so I would at last see where the door that would always appear led to.

I looked around the cavern to see it was actually more beautiful being here in person. The crystals that came out of the walls shimmered and glittered as if to welcome me. The orbs were… floating at the opposite end of the cavern right in front of the blank wall. I made my way to the wall as I had every time in the visions and as in the dreams the wall began to glow and the intricately decorated doors appeared on the wall making it no longer blank. The double doors clicked then creaked as they opened inward. The orbs went into the doorway that was on the wall. I walked to the doorway, which was rippling with a shimmering white liquid like substance. I took a deep breath before I made the final steps forward and went through the doorway at long last!

**Chapter end.**

**A/n**

**Yes all a cliffhanger! This was the place that work best for me to end on. The next chapter will likely be shorter than the normal average that I have been doing in this part. We will see! If you like this story favorite it and/or follow it. You want something to happen or have a comment or suggestion say it in a review or send me a PM. Peace out all until next chapter. Hopefully it will not be so long for me to write it.**

**Keyblader Zen**

I would hope my PM answered most if not all of you questions in my pm. For the relationship between Lara and Tarra is hopefully on the way to starting to mend. I… would say that Lara's time will come for what Cynder is going through now… just not when it will come. I just changed my mind on Spyro and Cynder having such an event happening. It works out for their decline to go with Saber to the ruins. 

**ArcticDragon Rider**

I hope this chapter is a good movement for the beginning of this arc. Thankfully I think Saber's talk with Tarra will help begin the repairing… I pray it will at least *wink*

**Guess (Assuming that the 2 guess reviews are from the same person)**

*bow* I am glad you like the prank. I haven't done anything to Sparx for a while, so I wanted to do something a little special and out of the norm.

… I'm creating an explanation for Shae… I don't want to spoil that yet, but I will say Shae is not trying to kill him, though it may seem that way.

I am considering such an idea in future. I haven't thought about it a lot as if something like that does happen it wouldn't happen until the third and final part of the chronicles. Trust me it would be something you would want something soft to roll on as you laugh your rear off to.

Ps. Give yourself a chance


	8. 8 Answers at Last!

White Dragon 2-8

**A/n**

**All righty then! This chapter is for the most part unchanged. There were still a few additions most towards the later half. Other than that, I like how this chapter flows and what information is given in this chapter. Boom here is chapter 8. I admit it is much shorter than what I write on average, but that is how it worked out for this one. I hope this answers some of the questions I have left for you readers to guess. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 8: Answers At Last

I looked around the cavern to see it was actually more beautiful being here in person than it was in the visions. The crystals that came out of the walls shimmered and glittered as if to welcome me. The orbs that I had been following were… floating at the opposite end of the cavern right in front of the blank wall. I made my way to the wall as I had every time in the visions and as in the dreams the wall began to glow and the intricately decorated doors appeared on the wall making it no longer blank. The double doors clicked then creaked as they opened inward. The orbs went into the doorway that was on the wall. I walked to the doorway, which was rippling with a shimmering white liquid like substance. I took a deep breath before I made the final steps forward and went through the doorway at long last!

I kept walking forward… into nothingness? I couldn't see where I was going as everything around me was white. The floor or ground I was taking strides on felt... well I didn't feel anything really except minor pressure on the bottom of my paws. So I was walking forward to who knows where, on ground that may or may not exist; what a conundrum I am in.

It felt like I had walked for a small eternity, when the white around me began to change and disappear. In place of the white came… well… I guess you could say the scenery that should be there, at least that is what it appeared to be becoming as colors came into being and shape sharpened. It was kind of like being a character in some kind of animation and having the background being drawn in behind you. On the left and right of me appeared off white circular columns spaced every four meters and behind them was marble walls the color of sand. The ceiling was lit from lighting of some sort that was either on or in the archways that were atop the columns and spanned between them. The ceiling itself was slightly vaulted though not too much of an angle and was a sand color like the walls. It was obvious I was currently in a large hallway; I just don't know where it leads!

I kept going forward and shortly after the world around me sharpened and took on the scene I saw; I came out to an open space. The said space was in actuality a large room; like one I remember seeing on a field trip once. Really though the trip was sheer torture at the time! It was so boring back when I was a kid; for it was trips to the library. The town I grew up in didn't have a library, but an hour's journey away was a decent size city that did have one. This room reminded me of the foyer of the library. At the far end were double doors that led assumedly to whatever this place was. Yet in the middle of this room was a 'check in' desk or that is what came to mind. There was even a bell slightly off center on the right.

The 'room' was as silent as the grave; every step I took echoed around the room! I strode to the desk and looked around; I couldn't spot any secretary or attendant. I was about to ring the bell, when I heard a scuffling to my right. I turned and glanced along the right wall, trying to pierce the shadows that hugged the wall.

"Who is there?"

Out of the shadows came a white dragon. He looked a couple of years older than me... maybe two were I to give a more specific guess. The dragon was a few inches taller than me in height, putting him at around ten feet four inches. If draconic proportions hold true as I have observed; his length would be in the range of eleven foot three inches or more. At our young age in the view of dragons, the length usually is about eleven inches to sixteen inches more than their height; the difference gets larger as dragons age. His scales were almost the same shade of white as mine; tad darker than my own, though you had to really look hard to notice that difference. The dragon's underbelly and wing membranes were a dark metallic silver color.

I noted that as I was checking him out and sizing him up; he was doing the same with me. His horns... um how to say it? They were different; not the bad kind of different! His horns came out about two inches behind his eyes and just above and in front of his ears. The went out for about four inches then curve ninety degrees to face and then went forward, parallel to his face. After the horns twisted forward; they were the same length as his snout and the curve outwards towards the ends. I leaned to the right as he leaned to my left, his right to see one another's tail blade. His tail blade looked like the blade you would find on a scythe. The blade connected between where the beard and the heel of the scythe blade or the flat end that would be attached to the pole. And the blade curved upward and the sharp side of the blade was upward.

Finally we both looked back up and our gazes met; I found myself staring into ocean blue eyes. All I could do for a full minute was stare dumbfounded into the dragon's eyes. I... I knew those eyes! His appearance may have changed like he aged; but it was my first true friend! Yet that's not possible! I forced myself to speak, however I could only choke out one word.

"K-Koren?!"

The dragon, who was my friend from long ago; suddenly broke out in a smile.

"Asrey… wait it is Saber now is it not… but it is you?!"

I only nodded stupidly. The next thing I know I feel something slamming into me, knocking me to the ground; being embraced tightly.

"You are finally here! Thank the ancestors you have come at last!"

Its official, I have no freaking clue what is going on here! I tried to push off Koren, yet I was unsuccessful. I had so many questions; just the ones about the dragon hugging me were numerous.

"Whoa, hold it! Give me some space!"

Koren after a moment calmed down and got off me. I got up and looked at Koren.

"Okay Koren, there are some questions that need to be answered."

Koren cocked his head to the side, but focused on me.

"First, how are you here? You died years ago… just before I left the dragon realm."

My last sentence was said in pain; for since I remembered that experience, I had to an extent blamed myself for Koren's fate. Koren was silent for a little while, still after a time he spoke.

"Yes I did die… it is not your fault Saber. But I am still here… I do not know how I am; but I am."

… Ugh… I, very much dislike the dragon mentality! It is nice to know Koren doesn't blame me for his death. Nonetheless that explains… absolutely NOTHING!

"You died… got it, however that explains nothing as to how you got here."

Koren shrugged.

"I do not know. One moment I feel something going through my chest and then falling; next thing I find myself in this room. It was pretty unnerving to tell you the truth."

… Again, no information relating to how he got from the ruins of Carona approximately fifteen years ago and ended out here. At least he was disconcerted about being here when he first arrived. Koren continued speaking.

"However, I had not been looking around here when I met someone. He was a really nice dragon; kind of reminded me of Arkanis a little."

Someone that made him recollect Arkanis? That was a compliment if I ever heard one. … Wait if Koren had someone to meet him then why did I… Oh wait… I suppose that would be why Koren is here; isn't it? 

"Okay… little of this makes sense to me, but let us go with the question, where are we?"

Koren smiled at my question.

"I have been waiting for you to ask that."

Yet instead of answering me Koren pull me forward towards the set of double doors. He opened them and Koren led me through the double doors. The difference in the light quality and magnitude was huge! I had to squint to prevent myself going blind! Once I got used to the level of brightness I found that Koren and I were out onto some type of balcony. As I approached the edge of the balcony; Koren turned to me and smiled a little wider.

"Welcome my friend, to the Ethereal Archives!"

I have prided myself that I don't surprise easily, even since I got back to the dragon realm; still this is one of the rare times that I was shocked and amazed into silence! And what a sight met my eyes! There were books! More books than I have EVER seen in my life… more than all the books combined I have seen IN my lifetime! Book shelves lined the walls farther than I could see; they seemed to go on indefinitely ahead of the balcony I stood on. Those shelves weren't just on one level or floor either! I looked down below and I think I got the view of what can be considered a bottomless pit or the closest idea to it. I glanced upward and got the same concept in my view… a pit that was just as bottomless going up not down.

There also, if I was seeing right were large archways that went off on the sides of the Way I was looking now. I observed that there appeared to be sections in this place where there was… a space or hole… perhaps for some kind of lift system. That would be logical for as many floors that there are here… whatever the number… I think it better I don't know. I caught sight of parts of the lift system I had guessed about a moment ago. It seemed to be made up of a large platform that could go; up, down, forward or backward. And it had no visible guidance wire or anything to guide the lifts in the direction it went; it all appeared to be done by an unseen means at least that was what I could see.

The other point of interest that had me gaping like an idiot was that this 'library' or archive as Koren had called it was full of people. When I say people, I use it as the broad and general term. There were dragons and dragonesses both white scaled. Cheetahs and many other creatures I could recognize to an extent. I mean there were 'humans' with… were those pointy ears?! What the… are they elves or something?! I didn't think they actually existed! However, there were also creatures I had no idea what they were as I had never seen anything quite like them!

"Uh Koren… how is there so many others here? I mean the supplies that would be needed to support this many would be… I do not know, huge and then some."

"Actually… you are the odd one out here."

I looked at Koren not understanding what he meant.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you are… um… well… the only…"

Koren's voice dropped in volume to where even I couldn't hear.

"I am sorry I did not catch that last bit."

Koren looked at me with a somewhat sad expression.

"You are the only one who is alive here."

I stared blankly. 'The only one who is alive here'? Does that mean that all these beings here are dead like Koren? … Soo… I'm surrounded by dead people… cue awkward silence. … Why do I get the sudden urge to say 'I see dead people'? And yet somehow the dead ones here are… like they were when they were alive? This defies logic in so many ways it is beyond mind boggling!

"I will not ask how that is supposed to work and just say okay that is cool; I think?"

Koren perked up and had his smile again. He then pulled me along, down a stairway on the left side of the balcony. I was dumbfounded by all this place had to offer and the… 'Inhabitants' therein as well. I was staring left then right trying to take everything in, though I was having trouble processing this all. Everyone here was doing all sorts of things from reading to having discussions; even telling, I would guess stories or something.

All the while Koren was pulling and tugging me along. I began to wonder what he was so intent on showing me. I decided to ask what he was so pressed to show me.

"Um Koren…"

Koren stopped mid stride and glanced back at me.

"Yeah?"

"Well I would assume that you are taking me somewhere specific?"

Koren nodded.

"Are you going to clue me in and tell me where?"

"You will see, he has wanted to meet you!"

Koren picked up where he had stopped and resumed pulling me along. Well Koren apparently wanted me to meet someone he knew here. I suppose I am along for the ride then.

As we kept going to wherever this one Koren wanted me to see; I saw more rooms in this seemingly endless archive. There were surprisingly rooms for sleeping… hey if everyone here is dead yet not dead; I would think they wouldn't need sleep, right? This is so confusing to me! We, after traveling for a while went through one of the side archways.

Then I got a view of a… dining room? No, more a conference room… council chamber, yes that is the term I was looking for. The room itself was longer than it was wide. There was a table in the center; lined on all four sides with chairs. I have no idea why there would be such a room like this here, but this place has been making little if any sense to me for as long as I have been here. We exited on the side opposite of the one we entered on and continued out journey to this person Koren wants so much for me to come into contact with.

Eventually, Koren led me into a smaller room than the ones we had gone through thus far in this place. It reminded me of a kind of study; there were a couple of reasons I think that. The first would be the bookshelves that lined one wall. Perhaps it was an eerie glowing orb on a pedestal in the center of the room. I think however, it was the desk that solidified the impression to me of a study. The desk was on the opposite side of the door Koren and I came in from. Behind the desk was what looked like a wall made of multiple panes of glass that showed the starry night sky. Nice backdrop in my opinion; I like the night sky as it was what I watched when I got time alone back on earth.

I looked to my left and saw that there was a bed on the far side of the room I glanced to the right and spotted a circle of chairs or… maybe sofas by the size… anyways furniture around a table. The setup was I would assume for discussions with multiple participants.

I saw at the other end of this study was another white dragon. ... I swear I have seen more white dragons here that I had ever imagined existed! I don't think I have seen any other colors than white. Then there were the beings that weren't dragons; some I had an educated guess as to what they were... others I hadn't the faintest idea what they were! I would have to ask what was up with this place and its inhabitants later.

The dragon on the other side of the study had chalk white scales so they were somewhat lighter than mine. His wing membranes and I would assume underbelly were... I think that is the color of Platinum! That's a color I have never seen before. The dragon was like the guardians taller than me, but unlike them, it was by much more noticeable margin. By my best estimation he was about fifteen feet tall and sixteen feet plus a third of a foot in length. Even the guardians aren't that big! He had two horns that came out on the upper side of his head behind his ears. The horns curve in a slight 'U' shape point straight out behind him. Sort of similar to my own horns, now that I think about it. He also had small spines that started from the top of his neck and went down his back and continues to just before his tail blade. The interesting feature to note for this dragon, he had two lengths of hair that start at the back of his head near where the base of either horn was. Those lengths of hair fell down on either side of his neck to his chest.

I glanced at his tail blade and saw that it was made up of a one and a half foot blade and was six inches wide. There was a white line down the center for all but the last five inches. Half an inch from the end of the line is a round disk like cylinder that is three inches in diameter on the top and the bottom; the center was an inch in diameter rather than three. I saw an inch and a half empty space from the edge of the cylinder to the two points that make of the ends of the blade. Both points look like right triangles that were nearly four inches long and an inch and a half wide. The points are separated by an inch or so for the two inch gap from the edge of the cylinder to the points. This dragon's tail blade reminded me of my tail blade; for it appeared to be some kind of mechanical pieces in it.

Koren was still acting much like what I have come to expect from Cyra, not him.

"Bahamut, I have brought him! He is here at last; the friend I told you about!"

Bahamut is it? Now I have a name; all I need is a face to go with it.

"Is that right young Koren?"

His voice was a tenor; it was the best description I could come up with. ... It was unlike any I have heard in my life... Yet strangely… I feel I should know it. Bahamut turned around and I got a view of his face. My heart felt like it had stopped and was going a million miles a minute all at the same time! ... I couldn't be seeing the dragon before me correctly! His face... his face looked... nearly identical to mine! So much so that it was like I was looking at a near mirror! He even had the exact same shade of aqua green eye color as I do. I could and very likely look like him when I am older. This view and experience was surreal to me and yet it was happening right in front of me! If my jaw could have hit the floor, it would have done so with a clearly audible bang! Bahamut on the other paw appeared surprised then he had an expression of happiness and… I don't know what the other part of his expression means at all!

"So… we finally meet…" 

"Saber."

Koren had supplied my name to the bigger dragon. I couldn't get my mouth to work right now as my brain was just put on suspension mode or something like that. The white dragon smiled.

"So your name is Saber is it? A nice name."

I swallowed, but the lump in my throat that had developed when I had entered this room was still there. My brain was able to finally perform a hard restart and so I got some functionality back which included my voice.

"Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!" 

Bahamut chuckled softly.

"Actually, it is the other way around; you look like me. Yet where are my manners? I am Bahamut, a long time have I waited and hoped to see and meet you. I was beginning to think I would be waiting forever. That is until Koren here told me about you, then I began to hope that it was you. And now here you stand and the wait for both of us is at an end."

I just stared incredulously at Bahamut. I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. I have never met him or knew he existed! So why would I have been waiting for him?! I've never seen or met this guy before! I don't care that I'm having a feeling of déjà vu that I can't place!

"Wait… what are you talking about? You talking like you are… like a…"

"A parent? That is what I am… my offspring."

If my jaw had the ability to unhinge and stretch a lot; it would have gone through the floor... no make that a five floor minimum without stopping! Did this Bahamut just basically say he is my OLD MAN?! As in my biological male sire or one of the two who brought me into the world?! That can't be right! To hell with him looking like me! That could very well be fate being extremely whimsical! OR those two from above and below ARE AT IT AGAIN! He can't be my biological parent! 

"That is NOT possible!"

I stated it as fact; for that's what I knew. Bahamut's smile faltered for a second before it returned.

"Is that what you believe or is that what you say because you do not wish to admit this?"

I was starting to get really frustrated! Bahamut was calm, cool and collected; while I was falling and crumbling apart at the freaking seams along with my whole world! I was aware somewhere in my mind that what Bahamut was saying could be true… was likely true, but… then… if so, why did I have to suffer the time in the bowels of hell that I did?! Bahamut spoke once more.

"Your egg was found on a night when the moon was silver instead of yellow, was it not?"

"Hey… yeah I remember hearing about that from Umbra once. It was not supposed to happen that night. Nonetheless the moon became the silver Lumina moon."

I shot Koren an icy glare as he was not helping me! Bahamut was proving that he could indeed be my biological parent nevertheless; it irked me more that he was! My control over my emotions was slipping. The very foundation of what I knew for facts was being torn out from under me! Shae wasn't rearing his ugly head, which was a mercy right now. But I could feel the horrid tirade of feelings that I had held in for a long time clawing their way to the surface. I was shaking with my attempts to stop these feelings from coming out, however it was futile.

"If you are… who you say you are… then why…"

The fuse I had was gone and all the dark and negative feelings I have buried in myself came pouring out of me and exploded. My head snapped back up and I glared daggers at Bahamut. Sire maybe, but NOT a parent!

"WHY WERE YOU NOT AROUND?! I live through and survived for years… the agony and torture… the wretched nightmare from the deep abyssal of HELL! … WHERE WERE YOU ALL THAT TIME?! … I was alone… forsaken… cursed… scourged… hated… by those around me! I could not even make friends when I tried!

I was getting hysterical and inconsolable and becoming more so by the second.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU DURING ALL OF THIS?! … I was beaten nearly every freaking day by the one who was supposed to be looking after and raising me… the job you are by your assertion were to be doing! I have more scars than I want to count that I will carry the rest of my life; because of that excuse for an adult man and what he did to me! That was before I started going through puberty! AND IT ONLY KEPT GETTING WORSE AS THE YEARS PASSED!"

I was yelling, at times screaming all of this at Bahamut. The feelings of loneliness and abandonment… of pain and despair, all of them poured out of me; just as the tears came from my eyes and I couldn't stop them any more than I could control these emotions. The years of suffering… of misery I had endured; had taken its toll on me. I had outwardly hid the toll, still it had worn me down emotionally into the ground. These feelings had haunted me for so long I had become use to them and so didn't open up to others because I feared what would happen without these emotions. I hated them, still I was… comfortable and familiar with them. I loathed myself for finding such horrible amenity in this pain!

"TELL ME… WHY DID I GO THROUGH THAT ALONE BAHAMUT?! IF YOU ARE MY PARENT… MY SO CALL FATHER… **WHY?!**"

I screamed the last phrase at him and the final word I screeched as loud as I could. I was bitter, resentful and I knew it, yet aren't parents supposed to protect their child?! If Bahamut was my 'parent'; my life shouldn't have happened as it did. He should have been there so I didn't have to live in the hell I had! I was enraged. I was hurting inside so much! The turmoil I was experiencing from the pain I was feeling after so long; I hadn't faced these feelings for ages, because they hurt so. I have little difficulty taking physical pain. Even the mental pain I felt during my first transformation felt less painful. I hate emotional pain, most likely why I distanced myself from others; unconsciously avoiding emotional pain.

I was shuddering and convulsing from my outburst. I couldn't hold back the sobs of self-pity and loathing I had for myself. Let's be honest, I was an emotional wreck at this point! I didn't know how to react or deal with emotional tumult I was in. I haven't faced this or dealt with it at all and so don't understand what to do to get past it. Bahamut's sigh was somehow audible to me. I looked at him, even though I was having trouble seeing him clearly as my eyes were flooded with tears streaming out.

"I am sorry."

Sorry…?! That's all he can think to say to me! I wanted to be mad… to get angry at Bahamut. All he says is 'sorry' for all the pain and suffering I went through; just because he didn't do his duty as a parent! However, I couldn't find the resolve to blow up at him more than I had already. I was so confused by all the emotions I was feeling.

"I sent you away so that you wouldn't have to know the horrors of war…"

I sniffed while the tears kept coming, they wouldn't stop. I laughed sarcastically in response to Bahamut's justification.

"How nice of you, daddy dearest! I missed seeing what war is like; the physical and mental crap one gets from such an experience. In exchange I get to understand societal disdain, scorn, rejection and most of all… hatred or those that are different! You did a great job pops! The best choice you could have made for me!"

It took me a moment to realize what Bahamut had said and implied. As I processed what he had said and the implications; I began to see something that didn't make sense at all. It was that realization that brought me out of the emotional wreak I had been in.

"Hold it… what do you mean sent away?"

Bahamut began telling me of the time of what he called 'the great war'. Rather a nasty time if you ask me by the sound of it. Apparently towards the end of the war; it was looking like the side of the ancient enemy would lose. But it had come at an extremely high cost on the other side. Many dragon, cheetahs, moles and even apes had died to earn this victory. For the dragons Bahamut talked about how there had been… a slaughter that had come from an unexpected source? The way he inadvertently put it… like he wanted to avoid saying anything outright; sounded like there had been a traitor and one that had been trusted before their betrayal.

Even with all this chaos of the war going on around; Bahamut had found the time to see his mate, my 'mother' fairly regularly. In which those 'visits' had resulted in my egg being laid. Bahamut then said that my mother along with many other dragons… just disappeared, which didn't make sense. Magic aside, neither things nor living beings just vanish into thin air without a hint as to what happened. The universe doesn't work like that! There had to be some explanation, even if most didn't know it or understand it.

Anyway to 'try' to save me; Bahamut came up… well invented a magic spell of some sort to send me away. The way he explained it didn't really make significant logic to me. Something about using an unusual kind of alchemy in a fashion along with… power of some kind to create a… portal? That said portal somehow against all laws and science and nature; sent me through… well time and I ended out approximately five hundred thousand years ahead of where I had been. Yeah… makes complete… sense; except for the fact time travel shouldn't be possible let alone plausible… so no sense at all!

I have to hand it to Bahamut; he can really weave an amazing fairy tale. Do I believe this crap about being in an egg hundreds of thousands of years ago? … I want to say no… yet… it could possibly explain some of the quirks I have and don't know how or why I have them in the first place. For instance being able to read the ancient script; my brain was 'wired' to read the language. Perhaps even my unusual capabilities. The original white dragons and dragonesses were a lot more powerful than those that came later, like Crystan and Koren. I don't know what to really think about all of this at this point. I just sat there on my haunches. Koren was trying to comfort me like he use to when I was a dragonet. Bahamut was just sitting unmoving and looking at me with an expression of sorrow and pity.

Through all of this, in the period of time that I had been in this place, the Ethereal Archive; the world I know has been shattered to pieces! The very foundations of what I knew had been ripped apart! And following the foundation of my world and understanding thereof being destroyed; inevitably everything else I know is brought into question of validity… so yeah… wahoo for me! I know I had said to myself I wanted to learn and discover my origins, but I didn't think it would be like this! What am I supposed to believe to be true now?!

"Overwhelmed I assume Saber?"

I glanced up to Bahamut. I was so tired; I didn't have the energy to blow up at Bahamut right now.

"Ya think?! How would you feel, if your whole world as you know it is turned upside down and broken into pieces and comes crashing down? I don't know where to start picking up the pieces or how to put them back together. Of course I am overwhelmed!"

Koren tried to cheer me up at that point.

"Well Saber… look at the bright side."

I glanced over at him. I can't see a single thing that could be considered a good or bright side to this.

"That being?"

"I bet you are not hearing voices in head right now."

I stared at Koren. Now that I took the time to consider it, I realized that Koren is right! Since I had gotten here; I haven't heard a single voice in my head. I have just been too occupied by the sights and other things to notice.

"Yes, that is correct, but how did you know that Koren?"

However, instead of Koren answering my query; Bahamut did.

"Ah that is because you are here."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Beg your pardon? What does being here have anything to do with me hearing voices?"

"Because it is from here those voices speak to you."

I was once again lost. Bahamut seemed to see I didn't understand and so continued.

"Those voices you hear are due to your connection to the Ethereal Archive. Most white dragons start to hear them around when they begin to mature."

… Ah ha, if that is true it explains why I started hearing voices when I started going through puberty. Still wonder about Shae, but that can come later. I have more information than I know what to do with already!

"So white dragons start hearing voices when they hit puberty, got it. Surprising none have gone insane yet though; I nearly did."

Bahamut looked confused. I kept going.

"I mean hearing the voices got close to making me lose it."

"Odd most do not have too much difficulty with a couple of voices."

I stared at Bahamut; did he just say a couple? I had heard far more than just a couple! Hundreds upon thousands and that's being optimistic!

"A couple you say? Try multitudes of them screaming in my head! Then do not get me started on all the images that flashed through my mind."

Bahamut looked baffled.

"That is not supposed to happen."

I laughed humorlessly.

"Oh it did; then had nightmares every night since then, rarely the same memory at any point."

"That is interesting as well as unexpected."

"You are telling me."

I had to admit, I don't exactly hate Bahamut. I don't really like him either right now; still I have a very volatile mix of emotions at the current moment. I now am left to wonder; what will my friends think of this all? Will they even believe me?! I would have a hard time conceiving that this experience had happened if I hadn't gone through it. I mean come on; a place that is like an endless library, where the dead of multiple races and species are. Sounds like a lot of crap when you hear it. It was more ludicrous than the things I have told them before now! So, should I tell my friends or not? Do I trust them enough to talk about this? I want to say I do, but this is just so outlandish!

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**Oh the twist and turns I have put into the Plot! I have been planning the subject matter of this chapter since part 1 chapter 32! I just didn't know when it would come into the story. Now that I have introduced Bahamut I can be somewhat satisfied with how things are moving. If you like this story, fav or follow, or even better leave a review. Tell me how I did, even if it is to criticize me; I take those into account too. Ask questions, can't promise I will answer them completely but I will try. The next chapter will be a bit as school work is picking up and I would like to do well; peace out all until next time!**

**HolyCross9**

I think so too, though I will admit it worked out as a convenient excuse for them and that was the intention for the moment.

**Sandshrew Master**

I am always open to looking at 'other characters'. I can't promise that I will use them or if I do that it will be immediately. ArcticDragon Rider for instance showed me Voltlyn and Zindy at chapter 1 of this part and I didn't use them till later. For you and any who wish to have me look at other characters, here is the info form I work with:

Name:

Race: (if it is one that is not in the dragon realm give a short description)

Age: (Approximate)

Gender:

Height: (With dragons, length as well)

Build: (if it is different than average)

Eye color:

Body Color: (Scales and underbelly for dragons; fur color and pattern for cheetahs as examples)

Appearance:

(for dragons; horns, tail blades or/and anything else about them of note)

(For others clothing if applicable, or any feature of note)

Personality: (Some basic traits that make them who they are)

Skills: (things they do well; I don't know how else to say it)

Other: (Anything else of note about them)

A/n: If any of these pieces of information is empty I fill them in with my own ideas for character development. So if you want to have the say on it, make sure you write it down.


	9. 9 Path From Regret to Serenity

**A/n**

**Here it is! The last chapter that I needed to revise! … so much work, but well worth it in the end. Now If I could finish school work this well I would be set. Sorry getting side tracked; so readers chapter 9, Saber's… full reaction to the events of the Ethereal Archives and it isn't going to be all neat and pretty! I have also received from some that I should update my profile so that my list of character bios are accurate and nice. Well guess what I am doing that! It isn't done completely yet but, many of the characters are better and the whole thing is more uniformed. So yeah me getting work done and on with the story!**

Chapter 9: Path From Regret to Serenity

_-Recap-_

"_A couple you say? Try multitudes of them screaming in my head! Then do not get me started on all the images that flashed through my mind."_

"_That is not supposed to happen."_

"_Oh it did; then had nightmares every night since then, rarely the same memory at any point."_

"_That is interesting as well as unexpected."_

"_You are telling me."_

You know there is a phrase that comes to mind at a time like this, 'I used to have a handle on life, and then it broke'! Why might you ask, do I think of that phrase for my current situation? Well… I have been told possible facts that have brought much of what I know into question. So much so, that parts of my world have crashed down and horrible the fall was and then there are other areas that are badly shaken! Overall my 'personal view of the world' or my perspective of it has been forced harshly to change and I'm not fond of forced change.

Back to the analogy I have chosen to use for my current standing. The handle I mentioned before, it may have been squeaky in the way of not working smoothly and perfectly. It often didn't work well a good amount of the time. Hell, sometimes that handle would be abstinent to the point I would wonder why I bother trying to use it as it gets stuck in place, but most of the time it worked even if it was not the best. That's how it was before I went to the Archive; then my handle on life didn't just break, oh no, it broke off entirely and got lost forever-freaking-more!

The cause of this perspective degeneration and decay? That would be meeting and talking with the other white dragon named Bahamut! I can't say I… liked the conversation with Bahamut… I had been a part of it. In reality, I don't know what exactly to think with that chat. I'm having difficulty deciding whether the source is worse than the subject matter or vice versa… I could go either way. I'm so lost and confused right now; I don't know how to take anything that I have heard.

Anyway, the good thing for me in my view was the conversation with Bahamut didn't last very long. Yet it was much more awkward for me than when it began in more ways than I want to count. I wouldn't doubt that it felt as awkward for Bahamut as it does for me. I pretty much stated that I am not pleased with him at all. I mean, I in essence told him he failed being a parent without actually saying that directly. I still don't want to admit Bahamut could and is likely my male biological sire… that being part of the painful topic that involves Bahamut and myself.

The subject of parents… has always been a hard one for me. I haven't had anyone that I can honestly call a 'parent' in my life at all that I can remember. What's worse, I have a lack of a good parental role model! The one who I'm referring to with this subject, would be the douchebag of a man who I have called 'uncle'… who is unlikely my real uncle. In fact I have for the last couple of years called my uncle 'Uncle Douche Bag' as a term to portray my feelings towards him… in whispers under my breath and behind his back. If he heard me referring to him like that, he would use it as an excuse to beat me more, I would bet. Although it was unsurprisingly a comforting knowledge that he isn't my uncle; I could now dislike the man freely and not have to tolerate his crap as he isn't family to me.

Back to the previous subject. The majority of the conversation's subject matter after my… outburst like reaction; concerned more of the specifics from the time of 'the great war'. It was a far more extensive matter than I had ever imagined! 'War' by its technical definition; is basically a state of conflict between two or sometimes more groups, normally two opposing sides. Granted, there is usually much more to war that just that one statement; but it is the simplest and broadest way of saying what war is. I comprehend the idea even though I haven't participated in anything that can be considered as war before myself. I have gotten into fights and brawls on occasions, but those are more bouts to settle things; never would be what I would say is war. Still, to hear about just how bad things had been during that time; made my blood flow cold as the arctic area of the ocean is supposed to be. The numbers of those that died in a single day during the time; were as horrifying as they were staggering! And I don't just mean dragons; I'm including cheetahs moles and even apes in the death toll count! Learning this even put my greater than steel constitution I have, to the test and pushed it hard!

My view and understanding of the Ancient Enemy had increased tremendously from this conversation. As I was expecting they were seriously out to kill me and as quickly as they could; any info was helpful! One of the few good things that came out of it in my personal yet humble opinion! There are few words that can describe how terrifying and sickening, the methods that the ancient enemy used during the great war on a regular basis! Most of those words would be considered profanity and curses. I would say that those who were killed outright by being stabbed or some other simple way of ending life were the lucky ones. Those who were not; they weren't as lucky as those were normally killed slowly and painfully, a little more than fifty percent of the time they were tortured until they died. Either way a very unpleasant idea to imagine in any way!

From the tale I was told by Bahamut, I found I had been right in my suspicions. The enemy being cunning and ruthless from the memories that I have witnessed so far yet now I knew there was more to them than I had known. One of the fact that stuck out to me when I had been listening I began to see some of the reasons why they were so gosh darn meticulous in what they do. They had nearly lost everything they had been working for once… whatever their goal was. It had been due to their impatience and dependence on someone that wasn't with them originally… I'm referring to the traitor Bahamut had implied previously. They had also underestimated those they had been fighting… white dragons in particular.

Apparently, or according to Bahamut; white dragons weren't originally a natural occurrence in the dragon race before the Great War, which kind of surprises me in a way. They were created artificially by means I didn't really understand the explanation that was given. Something to do with a weird alchemy or something of the like and magic… the explanation doesn't make sense to me at all. However, the fact I found interesting, was that white dragons were specifically 'made' or created to fight the ancient enemy. We had the means to do major harm to them which others didn't. I would guess from that fact alone that actually fighting the ancient enemy face to face was not easy and also unpleasant! In laments terms, they are a pain to fight and are hard to injure by conventional means. But since I haven't fought one yet, I can't say if there is any truth to my theory based on these assumptions.

During the time of the Great War and afterward, the ancient enemy had learned many lessons. One specifically they had been strict to adhere to from then on; white dragons are dangerous and shouldn't be underestimated without dire consequences following that decision! That was a big lesson number one; lesson number two would be rushing the steps in one's plans, doesn't go or end well for those concerned. Since the Great War, the ancient enemy hadn't been taking any chances and had been killing every white dragon that came along. Their reasoning was so that they didn't need to worry about such being a questionable variable that would be needed to be taken into account in the work towards the end goal in mind. I didn't get any more information about this 'traitor' that has been inferred… which worries me a bit. Those who break the trust of others, it becomes hard to trust them again; even if they were forced in some way to do the betrayal that they did. However, I do not see the need to concern myself at the moment about the subject as they are likely dead and gone.

After the talk, my mental state was improving to an extent by the time I left that room. My focus on the use that the information could provide had helped me quite a bit. It helped me to focus on the thoughts that were occupying my mind and keep my attention off the other things that weren't helping me right now. Nevertheless, as much as I tried to focus on the facts and logic from the things I learned, I couldn't ignore the negative effects that the chat between Bahamut and myself had on me. My emotional state… wasn't doing well… really at all… honestly it had only leveled out temporarily after the earlier near crashing nose dive it had taken at learning… the hypothetical viability of a patriarchal relationship that Bahamut had with me… I have trouble even saying that there is a possibility of a relationship! I am resorting to my habit of coping by being vague… the more of a problem something is for me to deal with the vaguer I tend to be! But I would rather not dwell on the subject of a figure that is supposed to take care of another that they're responsible for, at the moment at least. It is already doing extensive damage to me!

I don't know how bad another nose dive in my emotional state would be for me; I would surmise it would be worse than the first dive at a bare minimum! I don't want to have an emotional 'crash' occur when there are so many others around me… those kind of outbursts are horrible and something that others can't simply look the other way about. I mean, even if those who are here are dead yet not dead… that still makes no sense to me, but it doesn't make the difference! This place is just so dang confusing!

Anyway, the first emotional dive I took; I had done things… cause me to do things… I am ashamed of and would love to forget and pretend never occurred! I had gotten frighteningly close to losing complete mental control I have with myself. On the way to the entrance to which I had entered the archives; I was in glum spirits and Koren had tried to engage me in talking, which wasn't helping me. My state of control was volatile and I was having a great deal of difficulty from having the state become worse!

"Hey Saber… are you okay?"

I was silent; I didn't want to answer. Koren was either blind or trying to be nice. Obviously I wasn't doing well! I don't want to blow up at my first true friend.

"I mean, this is a lot to take in… all the things you have heard."

Ya think Koren?! I would have never guessed that I would be dealing with all the great load of crap I'm now attempting to TAKE IN! … No calm down… it isn't worth it… it isn't worth losing it! Remember… picture your happy place… and what comes when I try thinking of a happy place is a lot of nothing for me… okay rephrase… a place you weren't experiencing as much of a living hell as others! The dojo! … Yes that was a happier place for me most of the time! Ah practicing martial arts… Unhindered and encouraged stress relief via sparring... training with Master Kai… Ah such wonderful memories of nicer times! Koren's voice brought me out of my attempts to calm myself.

"So it would be surprising if you were taking this like nothing was wrong… kind of like you are appearing to right now."

I stopped and looked at Koren. I exerted most of the mental discipline to hold myself in firm check so that I didn't blow up again, but it was a difficult thing to do right now. DANG YOU REALITY! CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME BE FOR FIVE FREAKING MINUTES?! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR MY PEACE OF MIND?! NO! … I will not have any kind of a mental or emotional break downs here… today… thank you! I am better than that; to let myself crumble under this pressure! I came close to doing a prat fall and face plant with his question, but caught myself. Ah hello bad luck; thank you for getting me back on task. You have always been extremely good at that, if nothing else good that you do among the bad!

"Am I okay you ask? … No… but I do not know how to put those feelings into words… without spouting a great amount of profanity and cursing… in multiple languages, knowing me. So I will for all others' benefit, not put my current feelings into words!"

Koren smiled at me.

"You will find a way to do so without saying… whatever those things are. You never let anything, no matter how difficult it may be, stop you."

I literally, did a prat fall followed by an amazing face plant hearing that. I was twitching as I was processing what Koren had said and implied! Is Koren… serious?! The dragon race doesn't have profanity or curs… this… is… one of those times… I have to wonder… how dragons are able to express feelings… accurately! Why am I not only going through, but also being forcefully shoved into this stinking pile of foul crap?! What have I done to deserve this?! I picked myself up after stopping the tears of frustration from leaking out of my eyes. I took a moment to collect myself before I answer Koren.

"Normally I would agree; however, I have no idea what to think of this… all of this… in anything, other than using… a lot… of… foul… language… that I have strived not to use in my normal speech patterns. It comes from an old habit that comes back to haunt me from time to time; sometimes at rather inconvenient moments!"

Yes, I used to have a much fouler and dirtier mouth than I do now! It may be hard to believe, but it is true. I used to get dirty looks at the very least from teachers and adults most of the time for the things I used to say. I had a mouth, which any mother… if I had one; would have long ago washed out with copious amounts of soap… for a long period! How long? …Um… days, weeks, months; who knows? I however, got myself 'clean' of my… extremely common use of profanities and cursing years ago; during the time I began to acquire my mental control and discipline. It wasn't much longer before Koren and I were back in the first room with the desk. I parted from my friend. Before I had left Koren had said to come back and visit and I said I would… at some point.

-Scene Change—

After I had come out of the tunnels I ascended out of the canyon and just kept flying. As time passed; I didn't know how long I had been flying nor in what direction after leaving the Ethereal Archive. I, just kept going. The world, the night skies; none of it registered to my senses beyond anything being in my path right in front of me. I would just turn when something came up in front of me. My movements were being controlled by reflex that have been developed years ago and did so wonderfully. I was having an internal battle of my emotions versing my logic and discipline and it was a messy and bloody battle to be sure!

It didn't take all that long after I had come out of the canyon, when my emotional state then took a second, more dangerous nose dive. That last dive, as I said was a crashing nose dive… this one was more like a vertical plummet downward in comparison. It was taking all the remaining mental control and self-restraint I had, to keep the chaotic emotional storm that raged in me from bursting out of me right then and there. The storm of feelings were gaining strength every passing second. The words that Bahamut had said to me, the implied meanings echoed and bounced around in my skull. I couldn't ignore them as they kept going and repeating in my mind.

"_A parent? That is what I am… my offspring."_

With hearing that particular line again I knew I needed to land NOW! It didn't matter where I landed at this time; I just had to! I plummeted down and landed softly; I looked around where I was to see if this would be a safe place for me to unload. I found myself in a glade that was surrounded by trees that looked similar to oak trees. On the side opposite of me was a tree that had fallen and the place a couple of feet up the trunk it had split where the rest of the tree had fallen. There was a small pond in the center of this glade and the pond was still, like a surface of newly made glass. The glade was quiet and peaceful… well that is about to change in a hundred and eighty degree kind of way!

When I found that I was indeed alone, which I am adamant in having when I vent my emotions. I let go of the firm control and lid I had put on my emotions, which were slipping. With nothing to keep the feelings in check like I have over the years, they poured out of me like a flood released! It came out in a shout of raw emotion.

"DANG IT!"

I struck the water of the pond with the anger that I was feeling. I was enraged; I was in torment over the things I had learned recently. My world had been turned upside down and thrown down so that it could shatter and it was tormenting me in ways I have never experienced. I wanted scream until I couldn't physically do so any more. I wanted to rip things apart to vent my rage. I had never felt so mad, yet so hurt before in my life that I could remember. That's saying something in my case; when your life is hell most of the time… just a matter of figuring out which tier of Hell I was on! Even when I would get beaten up by others on a frequent basis I didn't feel like this. The times that Uncle Douche Bag had abused me; physically and mentally, it hadn't been like this. The scars I bare will never let me forget what that man did to me, yet the emotions I was feeling now were different. I was mad back at those times, but I had never felt this agonizing torment I was now. Due to the reasons; I couldn't deny possible validity of fact I have just learned. The pain I felt from the denial I had always faced and now having met the one who possibly responsible to an extent, wracked and tortured my soul.

"WHY?!"

I couldn't change the volume of my voice, which was shouting at near my maximum volume. The cries that I had buried and kept myself wouldn't be silenced, but broke forth from me! I haven't felt heartache this bad before, hell I haven't gotten close to this! I had developed the habit and mechanism to not show much a reaction outwardly to anyone. The only time close to this was when I had opened up to Master Kai for the first time and that… well I'll just say that I'm forever grateful for Master Kai's understanding and patience with me.

-Flashback years ago-

I just kept hitting the practice dummy over and over. Master Kai hadn't said one word when he had assigned me this exercise. I was using this to vent my anger of the events of last night. Like many nights my… uncle had come back to the house in a drunken state; he shortly after walking through the door started to say just how much of a waste of his time I was. I tried to ignore him, but that didn't work long. … The cuts and bruises on my back from the literal whipping my uncle gave with his belt still hurt badly and served as a constant reminder of my dislike of him.

At some point in this routine I subconsciously began to imagine that the practice dummy was my uncle! My hits got harder and more anger filled. After a while Master Kai spoke.

"That is enough my young student."

I stopped and turned to face my master.

"That is all for today."

I stared at him.

"But I can keep going master!"

Master Kai raised his hand to silence me.

"I do not doubt you could, however pointless it would be. Your mind and heart are not working together. As long as you fight yourself and your feelings then you will be unable to progress."

"I am not fighting myself."

Master Kai smiled sadly at me.

"A lie that is, young Saber. What is it that troubles you so?"

I clenched my jaw.

"I am fine master!"

"Your fists would say otherwise."

I looked down at my fist to see they were cut and bleeding from the punishment I had been giving them in beating that dummy. My anger increased at this sight. … It was all his fault!

"If you wish to talk about something, as always I will listen."

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I had never admitted to anyone, the things that my uncle did to me. I felt that if I did, it would be like admitting defeat to him and I wouldn't give him that satisfaction! I bowed to Master Kai and started to make my way for the door.

"Young student, a question before you go."

I stopped and turned back to Master Kai.

"What happened to your back for you to struggle to carry yourself like you normally do?"

I held my tongue to keep my angry tirade from coming out.

"I… I slipped and fell."

Master Kai was silent for a moment.

"You have good enough balance to prevent major injuries."

The simple answer from Master Kai perturbed me; for it completely destroyed my attempt to get out of the room without getting into my… 'home life'. Plus the way in which Master Kai had said it irked me for it went against the usual idea my uncle would state to me almost every day. I started shaking with fury at the thought of the man who was my uncle.

"You want to know how I got like this. I got to know what a leather belt feels like when it strikes you! It is all his fault!"

Master Kai sat quietly and listened to my venting tirade as it began.

-End flashback-

I still remember the experience as that was when I found out how good it is to vent and Master Kai also began to help me learn mental control and self-restraint. That alone was a saving grace and the most valuable life lesson; had I not learned the mental control, I don't know where I would be now! However even, with all the control and restraint; this ache in my heart hurt more than a dagger stabbing me. … The apes had done me the service of showing me how that felt. It wouldn't go away. It was clawing away at me from within and no matter what I tried it didn't lessen or leave me.

"WHY… DID I REACT LIKE THAT?!"

I was so ashamed of how I had acted in the study with Bahamut. I have lost my temper before now at times; nonetheless it hasn't ever been to this extent! I have always managed to calm myself down before my emotions broke free of the control I have, much like an animal breaking free of chains binding them. All of the years I have taken, all the time I practiced and meditated to help develop the mental control and self-restraint I have… all that work and then I do that! In this one situation… all that work was hurled out of the window and I had acted like a child throwing a freaking temper tantrum! Where is a rock to hide my face from the light of day when I need one?!

I am appalled with myself… no I was disgusted with the way I had acted! I am not a child; I am better than that… to let myself lose it like that! The years of work, the strides I had made in those years that had passed, in my mental, physical and emotional standing… If I could have taken a second to calm down and assess the ideas of the situation, it could have gone smoothly! But NOOOOO I blow up and act like a little brat of a child! With the help that Master Kai had given me… I can't face him after how I had acted with Bahamut!

"HOW COULD I HAVE BLOWN UP LIKE THAT?!"

I swiped a forepaw as hard as I could at a medium thick tree trunk and I left deep grooves from my claws raking the trunk. My strike didn't end after I gashed the trunk of the tree; my forearm kept going and it hit the ground. When it had my middle talon on that paw broke off, though I was in no mood or state to care. I was blinded by my emotions. I was lost between my anger and self-disgust; going from one to another, switching from one, then a second later to the other. I scraped the hard ground with my talons, wearing them down. The majority of my muscles were tensing up and were in spasm of their own accord. I was so mad; at the world around me and mostly at myself! I was losing the discipline I had over my body… and that was infuriating me all the more! I let lose a frustrated roar!

"RAHH!"

I hated what was happening to me as I hated what these emotions were doing to me. Yet most of all; I hated myself at this moment for how I had acted! I felt depressed with the way I had held myself… no I was outraged with my conduct! I began to sob in anger; tears flowing from my eyes. It didn't help that the voices had started whispering in the back of my mind; I was giving them none of my attention at this point. I was too busy chiding and criticizing myself.

"WHY WAS I SO STUPID?!"

Well… the quickest way I know to rid myself of emotional pain is to replace it with something else that is similar until I forget what is troubling me so much. All I can say is thank goodness for my high pain tolerance; it's times like this I have need of it! Without hesitation, I proceeded to slam my body into the ground and the trunks of trees. This due to the methodology of ridding myself of this stupidity through pain; this done by punishing myself. It was in my view, to forget and move on after the foolishness I had committed back in the archives. I haven't found a better way to attempt to rid myself of the pain that my heart was giving me. This was a method had worked in the past; that was to give myself something else to pay attention to. So involved in the application of my method; I didn't notice when another had come into proximity. The only way I became aware of the other that was there was physical contact. That contact came when something collided with me, settling on my back and held me from doing further punishment to myself. … She shouldn't have interrupted with my VENTING!

-Lara's POV-

-Hours earlier-

When I had woken up from my dreamless sleep, I found Saber was gone and had worried a little at first. However, I calmed the panicked feeling by reassuring myself that he often went on walks during the night to calm himself from the things he saw in his sleep. I am still worried about Saber, he was acting tense as of late. It had been getting bad this last week; I do not know what to do! I want to help him; I just do not know how. Maybe talking to him would help, but he rarely likes to talk about what is bothering him. Nevertheless, my worry returned as an hour passed and I still saw no sign of him. I know he takes walks to clear his mind, yet this is a little longer than he takes. I glanced around at the others to see they were all still asleep. I stared for a minute at Sen as he was… snoring louder than I have heard from another dragon. I thought about waking them up to help me go and search for Saber, but then thought I could do it without them and let my friends sleep.

With my decision made; I got up and began to wonder around looking for Saber. Shortly after I set out, I caught his scent faintly as I went into different sections of the ruins. I could catch his scent in some parts stronger than others, but he had been all over in the ruins. It was quiet as I kept following what I could smell of Saber's scent. He had walked through much of the ruins; some were around places we had seen and had been shown as his scent said. Yet after following the trail for a while, Saber, scent led into an area that we had not been shown earlier. Strangely though, I the signs of my mate were faint, saying that he had been here, but had kept going… wherever he had been heading. After about what I think was an hour, I found nothing and my feelings of worry were rising, but I was not giving up in my search! Saber was here in this area and I will find him no matter what!

Well, as I have not found Saber anywhere around the ruins, it is probable that he might be outside of the ruins themselves. What I could not figure out; was in which direction he could have gone. He rarely just disappears… for long at least anyway! I kept searching for a long while. The next time I looked up to check the time of night, I saw that the moon was not too far from setting in the west. The dawn of the coming day was not far away; hours away maybe. I have still not seen or smelled any clue as to Saber's whereabouts are currently. I have only been able to tell where he has been and that was starting to scare me!

By this point, I began to look outside the valley for Saber, my mate. My worry was swiftly becoming terror and fear that I might not see Saber again, I was getting more frightened with the more time that passed by. I was seriously thinking about going back to the others to ask for their assistance on finding Saber. It was when I was about to turn back when I caught something in the light breeze that was present. It was a scent I knew; it was my mate's! It was fresh and that meant he is not far! It was coming from the forest below me, which was outside the valley; on the other side of the canyon behind the ruins.

I landed on the ground where the trees were thin and inhaled deeply to find out where Saber was by his scent. When I picked up his trail; I honed in on it, picking up my pace to hopefully sooth my nerves. I wanted to see Saber to comfort the worry in my mind. I know he is going through a lot, even if I do not know what he is experiencing. I have asked him to try and explain it to me, but the things he says just confuse me. I really think he needs to talk about what is bothering him. I want to be able to be there for him and for him to know that he can trust me. But Saber has shown that he does not like to do that… or rather it is more like he does not know how to open up to others.

Still with all that he is; I love him so much! Even with all the odd things Saber says or does that do not make sense… I assume that it comes from being in the human realm. I love him all the same. I want to help him and to be by his side for the rest of our lives!

I came into a hollow that beyond was what appeared to be a clearing and by the strength of his scent, Saber is in it ahead of me. I smiled with the expectation of being able to see Saber sitting and thinking or something like that as he tends to do when he is out on these… what did he call them? Strolls, I think? The word sounds interesting… even if I do not fully understand what it is supposed to mean. Once Saber and I have a talk about what is bothering him so much everything will be okay going forward… I hope.

I still thank my ancestors that I was fortunate enough to find a dragon like Saber to have as a mate! Not to mention how handsome he is, even if he does not flaunt it like some dragons do; actually that is one of the good qualities he has. I mean, Saber is very attractive and is graceful as well which just adds to his good looks. Yet, Saber is also humble, does not flaunt or boast of things he does; instead he says it was nothing out of the ordinary. The more I get to know him as the dragon he has become, the more I love him!

I saw a lot of plants underneath the trees ahead of me and beyond that was an open space that the trail of Saber's scent led. What a happy thought, I have almost found him! Maybe if it is just us and since we have the time, we could strengthen our bond. We haven't mated since that first… well, second time before going back to Warfang. I have wanted to do that again, but with Saber as troubled as he has been lately. I do not want to seem like a bother to him; so I have left him alone. Still, if we could mate again; that would be wonderful! Suddenly, there was a sound was heard in the night that scared me.

"RAHH!"

That snapped me out of my thought and facing forward from where the sound had come from. I ran the rest of the way to the plants that covered the path I was on that went into the clearing and I looked ahead. My smile instantly turned to a grimace of horror as I took in the scene before me. I saw Saber and he was pacing; he has done that before at times, but this is different than how he does it in the times before. He was pacing rather fast and his paws were hitting the ground hard. I kept staring on and noticed that he was shaking in a way… kind of like how he was before we mated the first time… that we can remember. It was then I got to see his face… I have only seen that type of face once… when we had the argument the day before we became mates. I will never be able to forget that expression.

"WHY WAS I SO STUPID?!"

I snapped back to attention as I locked my gaze on Saber as he yelled again. Stupid… what is Saber talking about?! Then I witnessed him begin to slam his body into anything he could find and use! I shook my head and came to a decision; I had to stop Saber. Whatever his reasons he is doing this to himself, he should not do so! Saber had been hurting himself for about a minutes while I had been coming to my decision, before I burst through the foliage and hit him, aiming for his back and once I got to where I wanted, I hugged Saber for dear life to stop him from hurting himself.

"Saber what are you doing?!"

He struggled against me, yet I held fast to him. The way he was acting was scared me! I was very worried about it as he was trying to hurt himself. Whatever his reasons were, they were wrong and he needed to stop! After a few minutes Saber stopped struggling under me. I heard a sigh from the dragon I loved under me.

"Lara… let go… of me!"

His voice sounded unlike himself as he is normally, so I ignored him as not too long ago he was hurting himself. I hugged him tighter. I was not going to let him do that again! And Saber has not given me any sign that he would not continue injuring himself, if I let him go!

"No, I will not!"

Saber Shook under me.

"LARA I SAID GET OFF OF ME!"

If Saber thinks that raising his voice and yelling at me will scare me into doing what he says; then he will be surprised! I am not just a dragoness with her appearance; I can be assertive when I see a need to be!

"I SAID NO, I WILL NOT LET GO IF YOU WILL JUST HURT YOURSELF!"

-Saber's POV-

"Saber what are you doing?!"

I didn't need her to speak to know it was Lara on my back. With her clinging onto me and holding me in such a way I couldn't move much at all, without falling that is, it's kind of hard not to know she was there. I could tell by the feel of her underbelly scales, which I have become very familiar with and her scent was also an obvious indication to her being here. I'm not surprised she found me; I'm wonder why she is here at this time of night more than anything, but her finding me is a foregone conclusion to me now. However… most of all… WHY IS IT SHE IS INTERRUPTING MY VENTING TIME!

I struggled against Lara; I didn't want be around her or deal with her. Not with me in the emotional state that I am right now! No one has seen me during a venting here in the dragon realm and I would rather keep it that way! After a minute I realized my struggles were futile as Lara wasn't letting go. I took a moment to breathe deeply in and out; finding the mental clarity to calm down a margin. This state of calm was temporary, I admit; but it was the best I could muster right now. It was amazing that I got even that much having been smack dang in the middle of a serious emotional venting… emotional ventings are a tad worse than a normal venting is, yet they take a great deal longer to get out! I sighed and tried to be nice and asked first. It would end far better for both of us, if Lara left by her own choice; granted it is unlikely that she will, but I can hope can't I?! I don't have my usual optimism at this moment… ancestors help me in this!

"Lara… let go… of me!"

I was barely able to control my voice as I was still extremely mad and emotional. I was still in the middle of a major emotional venting as I mentioned before; I really prefer not to be disturbed while I do such things until I'm finished… completely. Yet, I didn't want to hurt Lara as she had nothing to do with what had put me into this unstable state. I care about her so I don't want her to see me venting or get hurt by it… especially an emotional one like this is! I like to unload in peace and privacy as it goes much smoother for everyone, including me. However… like always, Lara didn't listen to me. No, her response was to stiffen her hold on me. Well, that doesn't help me in this current debacle! Is it too much for me to ask on my part, to be left alone with my misery… without anyone to interfere while I deal with it? I wouldn't think so!

"No, I will not!"

The little control I had on my emotions, which I had temporarily to try to convince Lara to leave; slipped and I lost myself once more. WHY ISN'T SHE LEAVING ME TO WALLOW IN MY OWN MISERY?!

"LARA I SAID GET OFF OF ME!"

Why won't she just give me the time and the space to deal with the things that happen to me?! I don't want anyone to see me like this. Lara specifically, she really doesn't need… actually, I will rephrase that; she shouldn't see me like this when I am venting and unloading… normal venting is bad enough, emotional ones are worse! WHY WON'T LARA LEAVE ME TO THIS?!

"I SAID NO, I WILL NOT LET GO IF YOU WILL JUST HURT YOURSELF!"

AAAAHHH! She frustrates me so at times like this! Can't she see… I'm in no state to be… around others right now?! … Her included in those others! What I do to deal with things and cope is my decision and business, to be handled by no one else but me as I see fit! Whether I wish to cause myself physical injury and pain or not; is my choice! It is for punishment that I feel is necessary! So why won't Lara leave me to do what I see is needed *sob* *sob*?! I struggled some more for a few minutes, but our positions didn't change. … This girl sometimes… she just… how does she get to me… this dragoness… gets on… my nerves… *unintelligible grunts and sound of anger and frustration ensue*! I fumed for a bit before I was able to calm down enough to see how this was going.

*Sigh* Okay, I get it… even I can see the 'writing on the wall'. Lara wasn't going to let go of me any time soon nor leave me alone for a while. She must see this as trying to help her mate a.k.a. me. Preventing me to use my normal methods of dealing with the problems I seem to acquire. It is not helping, but it is the thought that counts, isn't it? I could do without the thought for more, but… Lara wouldn't be herself if she didn't worry about me, would she? I exhaled heavily in defeated acceptance before I plopped down next to the pond where Lara and I had ended out at this point. I would have to finish this venting session later it would seem. I had calmed down a small margin, but though my anger had deflated to a degree; I was still mad. I had lost the interest and the compulsion to injure myself.

"Lara you mind getting off my back; it is good manners to face and see the one you talk to."

Lara didn't move for a moment after I said the comment I did. I waited as patiently as I could for a bit. When a few minutes had passed she got off my back and went down on her haunches on my right. My usual mental discipline and self-restraint had begun to reassert themselves and take charge. When that had happened, the rest of my hurt and horrible feelings started to drain away for the time being. I turned to face Lara who looked very worried about me.

"Saber why were you hurting yourself?!"

Well, direct and to the heart of the matter; that's Lara for you, I was learning this in the recent months that had past. Not to say I mind that kind of approach or attitude; I like it and prefer it, but in times like this it doesn't help. That's because I really don't want to talk about the subject that put me into this state or even admit it.

"Well… I was… contemplating difficult things. What are you doing out here at this time of night... I mean it is not too far from dawn… should you not be sleeping?"

"I could say the same about you and you are avoiding the question by being vague."

… This is what I get for having a smart life companion; Lara is able to prevent me from getting out of explanations she want. Oh the things I get to look forward to for a long time to come; yea for me! … Do I tell her? … Would she even believe me?! … I likely already seen as a crazy lunatic or a troublemaker by other dragons, so what the hell; why not!

"Saber, whatever it is; you can tell me."

As she said this line she rubbed her cheek against mine. I felt a shiver go through me followed by a desire that was fueled by a primal drive that had been making its presence known over the last few weeks; I WASN'T in the mood for right now! I easily pushed the draconic instincts away; slammed the door on them figuratively speaking and ignoring them entirely. It is scary at times as it is like Lara is reading my mind like is the case in this instance.

"You would not believe me, even if I did tell you Lara."

She leaned up against me and nuzzled my chin with her snout softly.

"I have believed everything you have told me so far. I may not know how you did some of it, but I still believe you. So tell me."

That threw me for a loop! I keep underestimating Lara it would seem. … Well no point in delaying this… idea then.

"Um… so then…"

Lara was giving me her full attention, while I was trying to think of how to explain what had happened to me in… now that I am contemplating on this; I have no idea how long I was in the Ethereal Archives. I looked above myself to see that dawn was nigh… but it had been early evening when I went for a walk and… I guess that does answer the question to an extent of how long I was in the Archives. I took a deep breath and began.

"For the last few nights…"

I started to tell her about the visions I had been having for the last few nights… multiple times a night. Going on to mention to Lara that I had begun to wonder when we arrived here at the ruins. If they weren't related in some way; the feelings of familiarity had, when we had gotten to the ruins made sure of that. I of course, gave a summary of my midnight stroll and then I went into the journey through the underground maze. I don't remember the complete route off the top of my head; nonetheless I believe I could get to that cave it I had to again.

I hesitated slightly before I mentioned that I had met Koren once more. That took Lara understandably by surprise; our friend, in her view disappeared fifteen years ago along with myself. The truth is Koren died all those years ago... in the effort of saving me by buying time for me to get away. I now know that he doesn't blame me for his death. That brought a small modicum of comfort and ease to my soul. To break the awkward silence that had settled when I had told Lara about the meeting of Koren, I kept going without really thinking how Lara would understand what the archives had been like. I continued on about what the Ethereal Archives looked like as Koren dragged me through some of it. I gave a brief description of some of the other beings I saw there in the Archives. Her response to many of the descriptions was an expression of confusion as I would assume she hasn't seen anything like elves and many of the others; so she had nothing to reference to, couldn't blame her.

I, then got into the part of this particular experience I wasn't... exactly happy with. No, that would be putting my feelings of what had occurred back in that study or whatever kind of room that Bahamut had been in mildly. The talk with Bahamut was okay… except for the majority of the subject that involved me and him! One could say that it could have gone so much better… The information on the Great War was intriguing and helpful. If only Bahamut hadn't started off the conversation with the unexpected and unknown emotional nuclear bomb he did… I don't know how things would have proceeded. I mean, I doubt anyone appreciates having what's a figuratively akin to a tactical nuke dropped into your lap! I certainly didn't! Anyways, still by to my telling of this tale…

"Wait, this white dragon looked like you?"

I thought about how to answer her question. Did Bahamut look like me? That depends on if I want to be honest and forth coming with said info… I can't say at the present moment. Technically yes, to an extent Bahamut did look like me or as he put it, I look like him. Given how many years that separate our ages, let that pass and there was a high possibility that I would likely look almost exactly like him. So much so that it would be uncanny. It was due to… unfortunately, apparent hereditary genes and features, I would look similar to him whether I wanted to or not! I don't right now! I would rather not say so out loud either, but Lara will most likely be insistent.

"Yes he did look rather a lot like me just older in age."

I happened to skip over the line that Bahamut said that irked me so much right now... I may have just decided to conveniently forget to mention the implication of him being my... possible sire. I summarized much of the information on the Great War; I didn't go into great detail. It was history that the dragon realm at this time has no idea about as no record exists that I know of. I finished up with my leaving the Archive with a little small talk with Koren.

I was silent after I had finished the tale. Lara appeared to be thinking over the story I had told her. I sighed at the ludicrousness of the things I have explained to Lara. If I were her, I would think I was off my rocker!

"So you saw Koren again?"

I nodded.

"Yes, a little hyper active, still he is ever my friend."

"… and this dragon Bahamut… you sound like you have a problem with him…"

If only she could understand my problems with the subject of parents and figures of the like! Can anyone blame or criticize me? I don't think so with Uncle Douche Bag as a standing example of the parental figure I have had to grow up with! Because of him I have grown to detest such an idea!

"Oh I do, just have not sorted it out fully."

I was surprised as Lara nuzzled the underside of my chin against my jawline. It was one of the little tokens of her affection for me.

"I believe you, though your story is unlike anything I have heard; I know you are not lying."

… Well I'll be darned! I have again underestimated Lara, more so than I have ever before! I have to wonder how on God's green earth or in the dragon realm as is the case, I got me such an amazing dragoness for a life mate, as I have many times and will likely keep doing so in the future. It doesn't make sense that I would get one in the first place and on the slim chance I would get a spouse… I would've never expected to get one like her in my wildest fantasies! I mean, finding a girl or female of any race that is like Lara comes once in a lifetime if you're extremely lucky! I'm not that lucky or have that kind of luck really at all. So I have a hard time fathoming why she would spare me a glance or I should say waste even a minute on someone like me. Yes I'm belittling myself; but if I'm honest with myself, I certainly don't deserve her… with all my faults and quirks that come with me. I could only stare at Lara.

"Okay… you are either very trusting or extremely gullible. I guess I should not complain with either reason. I am just grateful for you listening to me."

Ah, fault example number one, being blunt to the point of being rude and many times insulting. I expected Lara, like most of the others who I would say something along these line; to be offended. Yet, Lara merely smiled at me. I felt my heart speed up after skipping a beat. I was still getting use to that bodily reaction that happened when she smiled at me. I didn't know exactly why such reactions had started getting more frequent lately when I saw Lara… along with other… less mentionable things coming to mind too. I shook my head to clear my head of the thoughts that was clearly from my instincts.

"I think trusting is a good way to say it Saber."

… And Lara just shrugs off my blunt manner of speaking; that's rather rare for me to receive. She really is something else; I'll give Lara that. Most others I am around are put off or insulted by my bluntness and manner of speaking… actually they take offense more often than not. However, Lara doesn't have a problem with the manner of speech I use and the way I see things. In fact, Lara's response after she had made the reply about trust; she had already snuggled against me by now and she somehow closer than she already was. It felt like Lara was glued to me before she had cuddled closer to me!

… Now I'm not against this… closeness to someone… especially Lara; it's just the change in the air that worries me. It might just be me but the atmosphere really feels like it has changed from a somewhat friendly to a romantic one in a short time period? I looked up at the sky that was beginning to brighten with dawn's approach imminent. The urges from before return once again and they were stronger than it was the last time and far more insistent!

… *Sigh* can anyone blame a guy like me for having such thoughts and urges as I was having right now? I mean come on! I have a gorgeous dragoness cuddling up against me; perhaps she isn't meaning to tempt me, but she is! What heathy warm-blooded male wouldn't have fantasies of getting it on with her and mate right here and now?! I would state for the record; I am a healthy warm blooded male whether I'm a dragon or human. I may not come off like that in the view of others, but I am one. I have a sex drive just as all males do; it's in the nature of living beings. The difference from other males and myself; I can control and restrain those urges and the drive that when there is a reason to. In other words, I am not ruled, led, driven or controlled by my libido or lust! The difficulty in this is I haven't had an active interest, so my sex drive hasn't come up, until a few weeks ago; since then, my libido has been trying to get me to do things with a vengeance! I won't allow that urge take over me!

Back to the matter at paw, Lara was prostrating herself against me, almost on top of me and she was gently using her body to caressing my own! She was practically begging me to mate without voicing it! It was fueling my sex drive to new levels! If that wasn't temptation enough to drive me mad with desire, her scent made it much harder to resist the urges to get it on with her, I get those with her sometimes! Lara's natural scent was still something I couldn't understand why it affected me as much as it did.

It was a mixture of vanilla, cherries and a hint of a smell of a flower that I had been around at the dojo. Master Kai had a tree in the yard of the dojo that was unlike any tree I have ever seen. The tree from about three feet from the base of its trunk twisted to the side and then grew in a near perfect circular arc, until it made a three hundred and sixty degree circle. Then it put out branches and on those branches grew amazing white flowers. The flowers had a smell that was pleasant and gave me a feeling of peace and serenity. Still haven't gotten Master Kai to tell me where he got the seed for this tree, though I wonder. So Lara's scent was something I couldn't ignore without great effort! It smelled amazing to me! This was increasing the strength of my libido, which Lara seemed to affect.

It isn't like Lara would be opposed to mating with me. She would be all for it, if I brought the question up! … Wait, I've a thought on this. Technically she is my mate, so what is the issue in this?! There is nothing wrong with me wanting to spend time… intimately bonding with Lara; so why am I against this?! In fact, as we are a 'couple' and by draconic cultural practice compared to human standards; we are as good as 'married' and so can enjoy all the rights and benefits that come with such a position. So spending time alone together and making each other happy is a natural thing to do right? I don't know much really about this kind of thing other than what I have heard and read. But in theory, we have to get to know one another better to become more intimate; physically, mentally and emotionally. Not so interested in the last of the three, right this moment; but that is the package. Who knows? Perhaps the activity of mating will help relieve the emotional stress I acquired from the Archives. Yes, I already felt the liquid miasma that was my instincts pulling me down; yet right now… I don't care enough to fight it. I rubbed my head on the top of Lara's to get her attention.

"Hey Lara… as it is just you and me right now. I was thinking that… well, we have not had the opportunity like this one except at night for the last few weeks. We have both been tired by that time and so we tend to go right to sleep."

Lara looked at me with a shocked expression; like she couldn't believe I was asking something like this of her. I was having a hard time believing I was asking this, but that's how it is. I sighed; apparently I would have to say this straight out. Not my normal style, but that's how it goes some times.

"What I mean to say… is… as we find ourselves in this position… *sigh* am I really going to say this out loud? … Do you… want to… um…"

I was struggling on getting out what was on my mind. Nevertheless, I think many guys have a hard time asking their significant other if they want to do an activity that you don't… you shouldn't do around others, out of a matter of decency and curtesy! I may be old fashion, but I see nothing wrong with that!

"Do you want… to… deepen our bond… by mating?"

Well I said it! … But what if she isn't up for it? I don't want to push this if she isn't! That would be ungentlemanly of me.

"I mean if you are not up to it right now… I can completely understand and that is fine. It is just… The last time was before we found Sen, so I thought…"

I was silenced by Lara's lips pushing against mine. I'll take that as a Hell Yeah! Note to self, SCORE! After a long minute our lips parted. Lara then leaned in and whispered into my ear.

"Of course I would wish to mate with you. I love you, more than anything else. I am happy being with you. So, shall we get to it?"

… You know, I get the feeling that she had something like this planned from the start! Perhaps not the method of getting to the point of me asking her if she wanted to mate, but I suspect she had mating in mind before finding me. I have been played and played well, I admit it! She can be cunning when she wants to be, I just happen to serve as the motivation factor for her. Lara is good! I can't say I will likely be unsatisfied with how this activity will go if the last experience is anything to go by! I sure picked a winner for myself! I swallowed and prepared for the plunge.

"Let's get busy then!"

**A/n**

**Again I see no reason to write a lemon as in my view; it doesn't move the story along. So those with a need to have dirty scenes… you will find none here! Move along!**

After I had gotten my breathing rate back to a calm pace, though it was still deep and long; I glanced over at Lara.

"So… did I perform up to your expectations, Lara?"

Lara took up her 'normal' position that she does when she cuddles against me. The said arrangement was her snuggling the majority of her body against my front and placing her head just under my jaw. That's how she lays against me or rather that is her preferred way to do so. I will say that when Lara does cuddle up to me like that… it is pretty dang comfortable. She sighed contentedly as she got settled comfortably into her cuddling position.

"More than performed up to them… you outdid them… mmm... I love you."

I felt the nice pull on my heart strings at the last three words Lara had said. I secured her in an embrace with my forepaws going around her shoulders. I leaned us back to lay against one of the trees by the pond; spreading my wings and encircling Lara with them, covering her with them like one might a blanket in bed. How we got there with all the moving we did; I will never know! I was more concentrating on enjoying the feeling of contentment I was having as I hugged Lara; a feeling that I was still getting used to.

I have found since gaining Lara as my mate; that she is very huggable. Or rather it feels nice to hug her to me, especially if it is against my body. … However, I have no real frame of reference to compare this to; never got to do anything of that sort in my life until recently. This feeling of contentment I have been getting; has increased in strength over the short few weeks by degrees. Still, I was so tired… I think we both were. Whatever worries or woes were to come; they could wait for now. We fell asleep in one another's embrace and drifted off to the realm of dreams and impossible things. I for the first time in a very long while didn't see memories of others, but slept peacefully.

-Scene Change-

I cracked my eyes open and squinted with the light coming down; filtered as it was by the leaves of the tree I was under. At the moment I was trying to process where I was and why. I began to go over what had happened last night. I blinked and opened my eyes to their normal amount. It took a minute for me to recall my experience of the previous night and the following… amazing high that Lara and I got to. I glanced up at the sky to figure the time of day that it was currently.

The sun was up now though it wasn't noon yet; so we had slept through the early morning then. I became aware of a source of warmth that covered my front. I flicked my gaze downward after tilting my head to get a view and what a wonderful sight I got! Laying there on my chest and underbelly was a vision of beauty; I'm of course referring to Lara. She was still snuggled against me and appeared to be very comfortable where she was. Her head was slightly lower than where she placed it before, though she was still on the upper section of my neck. I still had my wings wrapped around her back, preventing her from breaking our embrace accidentally.

I laid there for a few minutes basking in the sunlight and the warmth I was feeling from Lara who was still fast asleep. She is… cute when she is sleeping… Did I really just… never mind. However, I knew we couldn't stay like this for all that much longer; our other friends would worry and would start searching for us. I stretched and shifted hoping that my movement would wakeup Lara. Thankfully my movements had the desired effect; Lara began to stir and awaken. It was then I had an amusing idea, which I immediately put into action. I lowered my chin to my neck and then my tongue darted out and gave a long smooth stroke. That stroke went from Lara's top lip upward between her nostrils continuing to end between her eyes that were unopened. I retracted my tongue back into my maw and gained a smirk. My actions did what I wanted to as Lara instantly snapped up and alert; her eyes wide open and staring at me.

"Good morning Lara, are you awake now?"

"W-why did you do that?!"

I shrugged slightly.

"It seemed the best and quickest way to get you up and I thought you would enjoy it; am I right?"

I opened my wings, and then retracted and folded them to my back. Lara though reluctant at first, after a half a minute picked herself up and got off of me. When she had I got to my paws did a quick check of my muscles and seeing they were fine, took a few steps forward.

"So shall we get back to the ruins, to quell the fears of our friends of course?"

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**I debated whether I should go to this point or go to when Saber and the rest get back to Warfang. I think it just leaves off at a good note where I ended at the moment. You liked the chapter? Follow the story, favorite it or… my personal preference, write a review. It doesn't need to be long though I like those as they give me good ways to improve.**

**Okay serious note now! I am issuing a challenge to you readers! Yes, I need a particular kind of 'oc' that I am not the best at designing. … *drumroll* I need me (forgive the language as I rarely use foul language without censoring) a Bastard! In other terms I want a character that is a snobbish asshole and flaunts it with pride but is still, likable by most! Someone who is such a covert son of a bitch that Saber can't ignore it, aka a complete freaking douchebag! One of those kind of guys that to most of the characters around them appears to be a nice and upstanding guy, though to the main character and some others is… well… a bastard an asshole, a douchebag; don't know how to be any clearer. In short this character will end out being a rival to Saber. There are a few things I will need to be specific on this character I will require and will have on the form to make this character.**

Name:

Race: Dragon (currently, if you want to have him to be a different race then give a short explanation as to how he became a dragon)

Age: (between 18 and 21)

Gender: Male

Height:

Length: (remember to have this measure 11 to sixteen inches more than the height)

Build: (if it is different than average)

Eye color:

Body Color: (Scales and underbelly for dragons; fur color and pattern for cheetahs as examples)

Appearance:

(for dragons; horns, tail blades or/and anything else about them of note)

(For others clothing if applicable, or any feature of note)

Personality: To most he is… respectable; To Saber he is a total Bastard; (Some other basic traits that make them who they are)

Skills/element(s): (things they do well; I don't know how else to say it)

Other: (Anything else of note about them)

**Reviews are in the reverse order in which I received them.**

**Torchstar**

Element would fall under Skills; thank you for bring that up.

**Draconet**

I have accomplished my aim then if that is your view.

**HolyCorss9**

Yes to an extent, though I like the name in general.

**Guest**

Glad you liked it. I hope that I can keep up that level of work.

**Guest**

… well. I like the idea, but correct me if I'm wrong; with the personality... it feels like you kind of took parts from Saber and Sen and put them together. So you might want to look at the personality and do some polishing. I mean for instance, 'tells jokes that others won't understand'; in what way would they not be understood? Does he do really bad puns or something? Is it due to the culture he is a part of like Sen? Another would be, 'he doesn't snap or get angry easily'; why? Is it due to conditioning like Saber and if so what reason was that needed? If it is natural for him then what kind of tolerance does he have or what triggers the snap to occur? It is things like that I would question; I have found that with character design, it is all in the smaller details that affect the big things that make a character lovable and believable.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

Glad you enjoyed the chapter and hoped you like this one as much.


	10. 10 White Meets Gold

**A/n**

**Well here it is and before summer as I did threaten to do back at the end of the last chapter. Yes indeed the chapter where I get to give you the first look at the douche that a reader created. I admit this chapter is a tad shorter than my average still that is how it goes. I still only own my own characters and thank those who let me use their characters in my story. Read and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 10: White Meets Gold

_"Good morning Lara, are you awake now?"___

_"W-why did you do that?!"___

_I shrugged slightly.___

_"It seemed the best and quickest way to get you up and I thought you would enjoy it; am I right?"___

_I opened my wings, and then retracted and folded them to my back. Lara though reluctant at first, after a half a minute picked herself up and got off of me. When she had I got to my paws did a quick check of my muscles and seeing they were fine, took a few steps forward.___

_"So shall we get back to the ruins, to quell the fears of our friends of course?"___

Lara thankfully needed little coaxing from me to go back to the ruins. She in fact smiled cheerfully and followed me without any hassle in the slightest. Could her compliance be an effect of the afterglow of us doing the deed? Maybe, maybe not; who can say? I certainly couldn't tell if that's the case! Whether or not it is or isn't; I won't complain about her doing so. It makes my life easier and I'll take that any day! It didn't take long for Cyra, Sen and Fredrick to locate us when we got back to the ruins.

"Yo bro, where ya been buddy?"

I glanced over at Sen, who had just asked the question in the manner he normally does, which confused everyone else and makes me roll my eyes in marginal annoyance. Sen; then paused and sniffed the air. I stared at him curiously as this wasn't normal behavior for Sen; maybe it was his new found draconic instincts coming out? I'm starting to worry at how Sen and these instincts will work out.

"Um bro, what have you been doing that would have you like totally reek of sweat and… I don't know what the other smell is, though it isn't a bad one dude."

What does he mean reek of swe… oh… yeah, that! Sen is likely referring to the smell of sweat from Lara and I as well as the scent of our… hormones and all the things that the body gives off during sexual excitement as we mated earlier this morning, which he didn't know… thank goodness. This situation is awkward enough as it is without it getting more complicated from my friends knowing what Lara and I did earlier. Granted we are mates, nevertheless; what we do when we are alone is our business and not up for public scrutiny! It is to an extent our fault that we still smell like this. Neither of us have had a chance to bathe or anything like that so, we probably do still carry the smell of out activity from earlier this morning. I guess it could give us away to those who know. However, I see no need to announce what happened and especially not to Sen! He wouldn't let me live it down anytime soon!

"Never you mind Sen; it isn't your business!"

I said the statement in a tone that left no room for further inquiry or negotiation. Sen shut his mouth as he got the message that I was giving him.

"So Saber you disappeared for a while right? Why did you leave?"

… I see that I will need to come up with something more to placate in this; for it's not just about this morning. I glanced over at Cyra who had asked me the question. Well the answer to that had been simple to start with. I had woken up from seeing some memories and the vision of the flight to the archives. Then it got much more complicated; what with meeting Bahamut and everything that had followed that. And so comes the time where I would have to answer my question I had to ask myself from early last night. 'Do I trust my three friends here with me at Lagunas enough to tell them about the archives and what happened therein?' I have told Lara about a good portion of it, I have just left out some selected parts that I didn't want to talk about as much as I didn't want to admit the subjects that are in those parts. She had somehow believed me and what I had told her, much to my astonishment. Well…

"Well… I had a lot on my mind, so I went for a walk to clear my head."

I don't think I'm quite ready to get into this subject right now with them yet. Don't get the wrong idea; I trust my friends! It's just my experience from last night is hard to believe even for me! Besides I'm already getting weird enough looks from most that are around me; granted my friends aren't among those who give me such looks, but I don't need to give reasons to get more! Friends though they may be, I don't think they have been around me enough to understand that I really attract the unusual and freaky. I get involved in the unbelievable and things that are thought to be nothing but fantasy; sometimes by choice, yet most of the time not though. I'm literally the standing example of the living being that is in the less than one percent chance of something bad or unplanned occurring to. I may be used to this particularly painful and trouble causing quirk of mine; this trait has contributed my descent deeper into hell down one tier alone. That's before taking into account my bad luck in this!

"If you say so."

Well after lunch, most of the 'archeologists' that were here researching these ruins, or those that were here studying this place; were being gathering to the central part of the ruins. Of course, that also included our group from Warfang. In fact, I was kind of surprised at just how many dragons, cheetahs and moles there were here. There were just so many different beings here all with differing personalities and opinions. If this were with human beings; then there would be friction that some wouldn't let go. Comes from the human view point that can be summed up with one phrase that can prove how dumb one can be. That phrase is, 'I'm right, you're wrong' and it is followed by something to the effect of, 'and there is nothing you can say that will change that'. Human beings can be ridiculously stubborn at times; and I admit I'm guilt of this fault too.

As this gathering was happening; I happened to spot a collection of characters of the ancient script on the wall of the domed structure. I thought, since the process of gathering all here was taking a little while; I might as well see what the script said. It was something to do and right now I really don't want to give my mind the opportunity to wonder into places that would make my standing worse than it is now. So, I need to give the brain work to keep busy with so there is no freedom to do so. Oddly enough, none seemed to notice me staring at the wall that had the characters, nor the action of me sweeping my vision from left to right. I had found that interestingly the ancient script read much like English and followed quite a few of the same rules in grammar and structure.

As I read some of the passages; I found to my surprise that it was recounting the early times of the Great War; the same that Bahamut had told me about. Here in writing, the truth was reaffirmed and I couldn't deny it. The difference as I read the script further was that the script went into finer details that Bahamut didn't get into in his summary. It really didn't change the information I knew; at least the major facts, just added embellishment to them. I can't say that this subject of the war really needed embellishment as there was already more than enough gruesome facts to get the idea across without misunderstanding. I got so engrossed in the factual information I was reading I had shut out the world around me. I kept reading and I was walking as I read the script as it kept going along the wall. The more I read the more gruesome the picture became and it was horrendous to begin with!

I mean, I had already understood the fact that the death toll alone was… well to say high would be an understatement! It had been just disgustingly outrageous! Bahamut had made the horrible figures of the numbers that had died perfectly clear to me even if he hadn't said them bluntly! The script I was reading just reinforced the point home… and that was no joke! I know I should have just stopped reading the script as it was depressing me the further I read, but like a captivating book or story I couldn't stop.

This is… possibly the… time I could have come from… if what Bahamut said is true. I still have my reservations on if it is true or not; still, nothing wrong with learning about the time period. I mean, yeah the Great War was terrible and how. Some of the memories, I could now see were from this particular period and I didn't like recalling them for good reason. All I can say is war is an evil concept and is against the natural nature of living beings. Yes one can condition another or themselves to be able to do such, but to kill another is just not natural. Yet in this kind of concept, many strides are made during it that none ever think possible! It is due to the nature of war, that many closely held views, moral or otherwise which are thought to be unshakeable or unchanging; get pushed aside for the goal of survival. The survival instinct is by far the strongest feeling or instinct any living being has. It can override all others because of a simple reason; 'no one, wants to die'. So when your life is in the balance one can't be picky. War just forces that survival instinct in to active overdrive making it the most important thing in mind.

That was one of the major reasons that all the major species united as one large force; it gave the best and highest chances of surviving the onslaught of the ancient enemy. All other qualms and grievances there were between the races were put aside to survive the war. And in the beginning, the united force had been able to push back the enemy and the victory appeared to be assured. That was until the ancient enemy had gone with a different tactic; that being to undermine the united force from within. They had done this by corrupting some and then later having them turn traitor when the timing was right to cause the most damage; otherwise known in human terms, 'sleeper agents'. The term was clear enough as the definition states; a secret agent who remains inactive for a long period while establishing a secure position. Such just wait for the right moment to strike. The ancient enemy was shrewd that was for sure.

"Saber are you okay? You are looking a little off."

I refocused on the world around me by shaking my head and turning around to find myself facing my friends. Lara had been the one to ask the question of me. I suppose that as I was absorbed in reading the scripted text; I won't have kept my outward expressions as much in check as I tend to normally. So my feelings of depression and sickened understanding would have probably shown. I tried to smile at the four dragons to show that there was nothing to worry about, but it came out to an obvious forced smile. I dropped the smile and sighed.

"Well, that depends; Physically, I am perfectly fine. Mentally I would be okay, as I am just a little overwhelmed from the information I have learned over the last twenty four hours, as it is staggering. Emotionally, I would rather not talk about or even get into at this time as it is a mess, but that is sort of normal, for me anyways. That is the reason I do not show a lot of strong emotions as they tend to go out of control when I do."

"So then bro, what has put a dragging damper on your mood dude?"

I glanced over at Sen, wondering if I should answer his question or just keep my mouth shut.

"Oh… just some depressing reading here on the wall; that's all."

"Oh and what does the ancient language say on this wall?"

I turned along with my friends to my left, their right to see one of the cheetahs I had met earlier at Warfang. As I recall, her name was... Lyla, I think? I cleared my throat before I replied.

"Your name is Lyla correct?"

She nodded and she smiled as she adjusted her glasses.

"It is nice for you to remember my name, white dragon Saber."

I had a double take at the last bit of her reply. The way she said white dragon, made it sound like a formal title of some sort. I will have none of that! I don't like titles as they tend to differentiate one from another; I do that just fine by myself, I don't need any help with that!

"Um... you can just call me Saber, no need to add white dragon in front of it. That just sounds too formal to me and I am not one to stand on formality… or use it much either if I am honest. As to what I was reading; it was nothing very interesting to most that do not know about a particular event from history. And not a very nice event it is, I can guarantee that."

"Very well if you wish for less formality, then Saber is fine; but the reason I am here is Pla-to has everyone here gather and would like to see you."

"Thanks Lyla."

She bowed in farewell and went back to the group that had gathered now. I looked over the growing numbers of dragons, cheetahs and moles then I sighed at the looming prospect. Experience says that I'm about to get a lot of incredulity and skepticism; what fun I get to participate in, don't I?

"Hey Saber, why do you look and sound so glum, huh?"

That came from Cyra and she was being her usual bubbly and cheerful self. I couldn't help a small smile that came to my face.

"Oh nothing much, just have a hunch that I am about to endure a lot of skeptical views and disbelief of me being… well, me."

Knowing that delaying something you don't want to do doesn't help, actually it usually makes it worse; we trotted over to the large group in the large central courtyard in front of the large dome of the ruins. Dragons and dragoness of every color and shade appeared to be in attendance along with cheetahs that reminded me of different breeds of cats as well as the many moles that were here. As we approached I heard whispers and quiet conversation from some; again a time I kind of wish I didn't have as good and keen hearing as I do, but that's how it goes. Some of the things I heard were that of curiosity and others were not, yet there were some lines as follows:

"What reason would Pla-to call all of us here, it is unusual?"

"Rumor is that there is a dragon with white scales here that arrived yesterday, yet that cannot be."

"No; that is impossible! There are no natural white dragons anymore."

That was what the majority of the things I was hearing went with or something along similar lines. Honestly, this is just getting annoying as well as somewhat insulting to me! I have had to deal with crap like this or worse for close to a year now in some shape or form! Whether it was, 'human, there is no such thing' or as I was getting now about how white dragons don't and can't exist. The reason this keeps being the case is rather obvious to me; it's this freaking fracking draconic tradition! It has over time, caused and ingrained skewed view like I have been dealing with, from many around me. Thankfully, my friends aren't among those with such views. Still it gets irritating and tiring to have to hear these opinions repeated over and over! If this is what Asreyel dealt with back as a dragonet… I can understand a little why he would be… as cold and distant from others as he was.

As we got closer to Pla-to, I started to feel the increasing number of stares from some who had taken notice of me. Now normally, I would have no problem with others watching and staring at me; I'm used to it as it has happened throughout the years of my life. However, in this setting… to say I was uncomfortable with the growing number of those staring at me, that would be hugely curtailing my current feelings! I don't mind being the center of attention every now and then, but this wasn't the type of spotlight I like to have on me! It only drives the point of me being different home more than I want!

Can anyone blame me?! I'm under and dealing with an immense load of stress! I think I am justified in wanting a break from being the center of attention like I have been lately. And here I had originally hoped that coming to the ruins of Lagunas would serve as a bit of a vacation for me from the gawking and gossiping whispers that have been going on behind my back. But alas no… it isn't what I had hoped to be. Instead I have been having one of the worst times in my life! First there was the archive and then to have things like the experience with Lara; I'm just so strung out and confused right now. I have never experienced emotions like this before in my life; it is so new to me and so I don't know how to handle this at all!

"Ah, there you are; excellent."

I looked up at Pla-to who had spoken. I took a deep breath and wiped my mind clear of the problems I was trying to manage. I would take care of them later when I had the time and was in a place I would be free and undisturbed. Thanks to my mental discipline and self-control I can do this; it is a very helpful skill I have gained from learning from Master Kai. I smiled slightly before I replied.

"Yes, here I be. Was there something I could do for you Pla-to or…"

I paused and glanced to the multitude that had by now gone quiet, almost silent and were currently in various forms of gaping or gawking at me. It was uncomfortable, yet I didn't let it show! I turned back to Pla-to before resuming my inquiry.

"… Was this to prove some kind of point to others perhaps?"

Pla-to smiled at my question.

"A bit of both as it happens."

I see; must mean that there were some disbelievers among those here. It figures; it's the dang draconic tradition again. It always gets in the way of understanding in my view; along with dragon kind's mentality too. The reason I hate draconic tradition or rather tradition in general, is I'm more liberal in my thinking. I will go with what works regardless if it is socially acceptable or not by those around me; as long as it gets me closer to the goal I'm working for, it is good to me. Still Pla-to says both in answer to my question, meaning he had something else in mind as well; wonder what that is.

"Okay… what is it I can do for you?"

Before Pla-to could answer we were interrupted.

"So then, this is the one you mentioned is it Pla-to?"

I turned to get a look at the speaker who had interrupted, as it was a voice I didn't recognize. It was definitely male; it was kind of gruff, though sharp at the same time, still clear and understandable. I spotted a dragon approaching Pla-to and assumed that he was the one who had put forth the query.

By his size, he was an inch shorter than Pla-to, but he looked to be two inches or so longer. His scales were kind of slight dark cerulean with an amount of grey in them, while his underbelly and wing membranes were a dull electric blue. I looked to his face and he had 'fins' that started just after his ears and went behind from there. I have seen that some dragons and dragonesses have this facial feature; it is an interesting variation I have to admit. Anyways, from the ends of the fins on either side of his head protruded three horns; one at the top, one in the middle and the third at the bottom. Each horn was a decent foot in length. This dragon still had a pair of horns that came out right above his eye ridges and those were a little over two feet, so longer than the other horns he had. All his horns, though I noticed appeared to have ring like sections… kind of like some plants such as bamboo, only his horn's 'rings' were closer together. The rest of his face was hardened from age and just ware overall. I mean the dragon had to be in his late fifties in not older! I had to respect one like this slightly; he was just one who intimidated with his natural appearance even if he didn't mean to. His eyes were an orange-yellow shade and were piercing and at the moment were measuring me.

Down his spine were… well blade like protrusions, each being at least seven inches, maybe eight in length and the line of spines went all the way to his tail. The length of the spines got gradually shorter as they went to his tail. At the end of the dragon's tail was a triangular blade that was much like a spear's head. The one other feature that stood out to me was on his legs at the 'elbow' joint there was a spike that just came out; his fore limbs spikes were about double the length of those on his hind legs and those were about four inches or so I think with my observations. I haven't the faintest clue as to the element of this dragon; it could be quite a few.

"Ah, Wisespire; yes this is the young dragon I was talking about."

Wisespire? Hmm… well that could be a clue to his element; if that's so, I would bet electricity if I had to guess. However, as this is our first meeting; manners are important! I dipped my head a little in a motion of bowing to an extent.

"Hello Wisespire, my name is Saber; it is nice to meet you."

Wisespire gazed at me intently for around a minute. I really don't know what he is trying to see or is looking for. I cleared my throat before asking.

"Um… there something I can help you with or are you just trying to intimidate me? If you are, then let me save you the time and state for the record that I am not one you will be able to intimidate. Still I will not stop you from trying if that is what you wish to do; just going to be pointless."

He didn't answer me right away; he just kept studying me for a moment.

"You are not what I expected from the description Pla-to gave of you?"

… Dare I ask what information or rumors about me are circulating now?! I suppose it can't be much worse than is already going around and still be believable. However, I probably shouldn't ask as I can be proven wrong sometimes.

"Okay… what were you expecting of me? To be some kind of know it all that can tell you about anything you ask of me? Well, sorry to disappoint you in that; I am just like every other dragon in that I do not know everything. I would not want to know everything even if I could; it would be a real pain as then you will be bored silly for the rest of your life. I would rather be ignorant and somewhat dumb happy idiot, than a know-it-all as they have really no fun in life."

I was stating my opinion; you can't fault me for that! I meant what I had said, I would rather be dumb than omnipotent as one can change being dumb by learning and improving yourself. Not more than a second after I finished my reply; I felt a paw on my right shoulder. I glance behind me to see Lara with a reproachful expression set on her face. Oh my… what have I done for her to give me that look?

"Saber, you are being rude."

… Really?! That's her issue?! Oh the things I will get to look forward to in the future! Please Lord; tell me that Lara will not be doing this every time I start speaking my mind and state my view bluntly, like I do at times like this. I don't know if I could handle not being rude, sometimes crude. And I would go through the depths of hell, kill the devil himself and take over hell before I ever give up sarcasm! Add heaven to that idea with the same result to make my point clear! Top that off with the mood I'm in from all the stress and other crap that has built up. … I had been interrupted by Lara in the middle of my venting last night and so I haven't solved my stress issues. Can anyone blame me for being kind of rude? I'm surprised I haven't outright viciously insulted someone yet with the emotional state I have right now. If others do say I am in the wrong; I want to trade shoes for a day and see them live a day in my life and survive it as well as I do! Let's just say I will be rolling around laughing at what happens to them the whole day!

"Yeah, I am being kind of rude; is there a problem with that? I am not being insulting to Wisespire, just stating my opinion. I would hope that saying ones opinion is not forbidden or anything; cause if it is… I will become very familiar with prison cells or something of the like in the near future, that is for sure."

Lara gave me a stern glare. I sighed; it is at times like this I wonder is it worth being with someone for life. Then memories of this morning and the hours before that popped up in my mind. Hmm I got to say, with those perks, it is hard to argue that enduring the bad isn't worth it. Then I suppose her listening to me and believing me does make things better in my life… This card of sternness she is playing is so unfair!

"… *Grumble* Yeah fine, maybe I am being a little ruder than I should be... sorry."

That should've been the end of it; but… Sen just had to put his two cents in didn't he?!

"Gnarly bro, Lara really keeps you in line dude! Thought only Master Kai could have you doing that bro."

Sen that's not necessary! Logic give me strength and help me not to injure Sen right here and now! I took a deep breath before I replied.

"For your benefit Sen; I will pretend to not heard what you just said! I strongly recommend you shut that hole called a mouth, if you know what is good for you."

Thank goodness for wonderful and sensible logic; you are there for me even at the hardest of time! I was trying to be nice and act the part of a caring friend. One that will warn you of an impending danger so you can avoid it; I may not see Sen as a friend all the time, but I try my best.

"I gotta say bro; never thought a girl would have you wrapped around their finger."

Sen was laughing a bit as he said that line. … It is during times like this when Sen is being an idiot and ignoring my helpful hints that it's really hard to see him as a friend and not strangle… I mean hurt him! No, must… exert… self-control; not… worth it to… punish him for this… yet!

"DER… Sen, you apparently didn't hear me before. You should really close your mouth… if you like your face the way it is."

It was taking a great deal of effort to not bellow this at Sen, followed by me launching myself at him and use his tail to tie his maw shut! I was starting to position my hind legs to be better for springing at my 'friend' who was being a fool. It was then felt Lara encircle my midsection and tighten down.

"Saber, do not do this!"

At her voice I was able to realize that I was getting too worked up by Sen's banter. I stopped, took a step back and shook my head and then took a few deep breaths to calm down. This was a sign of too much built up stress on my part; my mental discipline and self-control were slipping badly! So I was having a very hard time just ignoring and letting insults and things of the like go by me. I need to vent; nonetheless, not here, not now! It wouldn't do well for me or anyone else.

"Sorry Lara, you are right; it is not worth blowing up about this."

I spared a glance over at Sen and sniffed.

"You can continue to your detriment Sen, be my guest. However know this, you do keep going and there will be consequences. And they will come when I see fit; so choose carefully what you do!"

I smirked a bit at Sen after saying this; I already had ideas coming to mind of just what I could do. Sen promptly shut his mouth when I had said this. His face paled and he took a few steps away from me.

"Ch-chill bro, I didn't mean anything by what I said man. There is no need to go to such an extent dude!"

Sen's voice was audibly shaking. Not that he doesn't have good reason to be shaking mind you! I had given him a clear warning; if he didn't stop, he was a target for me to prank and prank good! I have done this to Sen once and he had understood the message from that; you don't ignore this kind of warning from me, you will completely regret it!

"Nice to see you understand."

I turned back to Pla-to and Wisespire, who were staring at the spectacle that Sen and I were performing in a fashion to the crowd no less.

"I apologize that you had to witness that, sometimes my 'friend' here can go overboard and cross lines he should not. Please disregard this scene entirely if you would. Lara you can let go of me now you know."

Lara did as I asked of her and released her hold on me, though she still stayed close to me.

"Yes now that… is out of the way, we can proceed."

I nodded at Pla-to in agreement. And so I was introduced to the multitude that was here studying the ruins, officially at least. As I was being introduced I observed the different stares I got from many of the onlookers; these ranged from simple gawking to outright jaw drops of disbelief. Once again, one of the parts of being different from everyone else; aren't I lucky?! I could tell this would be a long day for me.

After about twenty minutes, the multitude broke up into smaller groups and if I was hearing correctly and I normally do; these groups were exchanging information that they had been studying. My friends and I split up and mingled with the groups; Fredrick looked much like a kid in a candy store as he was going from group to group. Cyra went to a group that was the closest to our age range and as best as I could tell… melted into the said group. I would love to know how she does some of the odd things that she does, like that melting into a crowd and fitting in like she has always be a part of it. As for Lara, she stayed with me… and Sen just seemed to disappear into the crowd, though I wasn't worried about him as he can take care of himself as he needs. So… Lara and I walked around; I was listening to the subject matter of the conversations as we passed. Nothing really stuck out to me for a while; that was until we passed a group made up of mostly cheetahs and moles with a light blue dragon and crimson dragoness. Interestingly Lyla was among the cheetahs in this group that made up around half of this group. The reason that their conversation caught my attention was that it involved the writing I had been reading earlier while the masses had been gathering here. I began to listen more attentively to what was being said.

"... The section of ancient script on the wall of the dome, I believe is describing an event of some kind. However, due to the difficulty of translating the script, it is hard to say what the event is."

That came from one of the cheetahs.

"Indeed, that is the major impasses for the work here in the ruins."

That was from a mole. Perhaps that's why Pla-to had been so excited when he had found out that I could read the ancient script; not being able had been a stumbling block for those here.

"Ah Saber, do you wish to join?"

I glanced over to Lyla who had called me out.

"Well, I suppose that would be fine, if no one has a problem with us doing so."

Lara and I found a space in the discussion circle and went to our haunches. The blue dragon looked to me.

"So you are a white dragon; those scales are actually white?"

I sighed softly at the question. Still I gave him an answer.

"Yes, I am a white dragon and my scales are naturally white."

The crimson dragoness giggled at my reply.

"Get asked that often do you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"More times than I wish to count."

"Saber, did you not say that you were reading the section of ancient script on the wall of the domed building while everyone was being gathered?"

I turned to Lyla, pondering her question. Everyone in the circle had their eyes on me at this point, waiting for my answer.

"Um… yes that is correct; I was… rather a glum reading if you ask me."

I received stares and gaping as a response. Okay… I don't get why exactly I'm getting such looks.

"Okay… why are you all looking at me like that?"

Lyla giggled at my inquiry.

"I would guess that you being able to read the ancient language and saying so as if it is nothing out of the ordinary is the reason. You are the only one I know of that can read the ancient script."

THAT'S the reason they're all staring at me like I am something unnatural… well I guess I kind of am, still more so then usual.

"Wait... you sayin Lyla, 'e can actually read 'ose characters like normal writtin language?"

I have got to say; that mole has quite an accent! … Awesome!

"That is not possible. None exist that can read the ancient script like that in present times."

Leave it to a cheetah to be critical about something suspicious. I can understand and agree with that kind of mentality on a personal level. Hmm… doubt they would believe that I could possibly be from the time period from five hundred thousand years ago or so, given an unknown margin either way. Hell I have an extremely hard time comprehending that let alone being possible! Yet… it could be the reason that I can read the script in question; I'm possibly wired for it in a way. That's if what Bahamut says is true.

"Yeah, heard that one already. It is not like I asked or wanted to be able to read the language; I just can. I do not really know why for sure."

Lyla giggled again.

"Pla-to was very excited when he knew. Saber proved that he can; though I am surprised that you cannot read draconic script at all."

Out of habit threw up my forepaws as I would arms if I were human, in a gesture of inability to understand.

"The draconic writing system all looks like random scratches to me. I never learned it and though I have tried to, still makes no sense to me how it works."

One of the cheetahs that hadn't spoken cleared their throat.

"So, as you have read that section of script; perhaps you can tell us what it says."

I thought for a minute of what I could tell them. I mean if they didn't know about the Great War and I very much bet they don't; then what I read will make little sense as it makes references to the time of the war. I understood what was being said, but that's because of what Bahamut told me. I suppose a summary of the war to an extent wouldn't hurt.

"Well… it is not that I could not tell you; more that it would make little sense to you all as most of the script refers to or centers around a particular event of past history that… I would guess almost none know about. At least I have not heard of anything of draconic history that refers to the specific event. So I do not know where to even start."

"Perhaps, if you start with the event 'at is referred to."

Good golly, I should have thought of that! And yet it comes from a mole; I tell you each race has all different types.

"Fine, I could try that. So, a very long time ago there was… well simply put, a war. It was against an unknown enemy and it went on for a long period of time. I cannot say how long as I really do not know, but it was a while, no doubts about that."

The crimson dragoness was the next to speak.

"War? What was it about? And what do you mean an unknown enemy?" 

Ah, welcome to the questions I have been trying to answer for a while now miss.

"Um… as for what it was about; that would be survival. The enemy; I really do not know much more than they were something that has never been seen in the realm before the war. Other than that I can only really make educated guesses about them."

Our conversation went on and I found it getting progressively harder to explain what I had read and the subject matter that it was about. My difficulty and new found popularity didn't end there. Over the course of the day and midway through the next; I was tirelessly asked about what one collection of characters meant and what a passage could be referring to. Honestly it was very exhausting to me. That's not to say that being able to be shown the ruins by those who have been researching them hasn't been amazing! The tour had been a preview to what the ruins were really like. Yet I would have to admit that the nicest part was the time I got to spend on the steps of the outer walkways that went down to the water that surrounded the ruins. That place had been peaceful and I had been able to gain a modicum of comfort by meditating when I got some time. It was on the third day of us being there at the ruins of Lagunas that I was beginning to think that it was about time that we, meaning my friends and I get back to Warfang.

-Scene change-

Well long story short, after a kind of lengthy discussion; it was decided that it was a wise idea to start heading back to Warfang. Before we left, we went to Pla-to and of course told him of our intent to return to the dragon city and though he was kind of disappointed that I was leaving; he said he did accept the choice. With all that said and done, everything was in order for our journey back to the dragon city and hopefully a little more normalcy for us all once more. I have nothing against a change of pace; a vacation is needed every once and a while. Still it is nice to have a routine to one's day to provide predictability.

We left around an hour before noon or so on our way. The trip itself was uneventful; I'm just thankfully that in our group, at least Lara and I have a good sense of direction. Lara like myself apparently will naturally pick out and remembers the said landmarks she picked. Fredrick is okay, but as he hasn't been around this area and he had been too excited to take in landmarks on the way here… well he is fine the way he is and I will leave it at that. … Cyra… well… she was being herself just like always; she was more focused on the fun of traveling rather than knowing the route. Then… there is Sen. I wouldn't trust him to be able to get to the journey's ending destination with a GPS without spending a lot of time somehow getting lost along the way. He would get to wherever he was supposed to be going… eventually, just don't count on it being in a timely manner by any means; he won't.

Our group came into sight of Warfang while the sun was still up above the horizon, but was just about to start sinking into it. This means we likely are still before the evening meal! Hey, can you call me out on wanting food after a long flight? No! However, it would be nice to meet up and play a little catch up with those who didn't come with us to the ruins. I mean the information I have now is far more than when I left. We landed down in the ground level tier; Sen had gotten better at his landing by this time… or at least he doesn't do plowing face plants anymore.

Shortly after landing I looked around in, very likely in vain hopes, for any of my friends that were here. It was unlikely that any of them were, but I can hope now can't I. Yet to my surprise and interest; I didn't see just one of my friends, but more than one. Actually I spotted all except Tarra who wasn't in this part of Warfang. I wouldn't have expect her to be; to large of a crowd.

I was about to walk up and approach Spyro and the others, but then I saw another dragon came up to the group that I didn't know. I stopped in my stride and lowered myself to my haunches. He was obviously a male dragon, though he was different than others that I have seen. The dragon looked around nineteen in age so a young adult. His height was maybe an inch less than seven feet and his length was about seven foot nine; so overall he was slightly smaller than me but still in the average size range among my friends and other dragons our age. With me, if Bahamut was any way to measure then white dragons have a tendency to be bigger in size.

The body shape this dragon had made me wonder about his health a bit as he looked kind of frail. He had gold scales that seemed to have a reflective quality to the surface of his scales, almost like a mirror; never seen scales quite like that before. His wing membranes and underbelly were a pale grey which appeared to match his eyes to a degree as they were a steel grey color I noticed as I got a glimpse of them. The dragon's horns… well um… were kind of… well a design you don't see every day. Simply put, they had the same shape as floppy dog ears... seriously that's what they looked like! I focused back on my observations of this dragon. I spotted his tail blade and was intrigued; it was to my view a metal ring that attached to his tail. It was kind of like a chakram disk now that I look at it.

I kept watching this gold dragon; he seemed nice enough. He was respectful of others; at least at first. But still, there was something in me that cried that something was off. I can't tell what, yet my intuition is rarely wrong on people or anything else. As I looked over this 'dragon'; I began to note slight changes in him that seemingly happened without cause or trigger of any sort. The more I watched this difference, the more I began to wonder if I had been seeing some kind of illusion or act before of the nice actions of this gold dragon.

I started to have a… strange collection of emotions. His face that had been nice and somewhat cheerful before; now with the slight confident smirk, just somehow screamed at me, 'please punch me over and over for being like this'! With each action I now saw, the more found myself growing to detest the one who was doing said actions. Rare is it for me to have a natural or extremely quick dislike for anyone. An acquired dislike over time, now that is a different matter entirely! But this kind of a dislike from the start is odd for me. I try to give those I meet the benefit of the doubt to be nice. Yes there are times that doing so gets shoved back in my face and I repay them for that later. However, usually this was a type of situation I haven't been in for a long time. Still as it is, I'm not ignoring the feeling either as doing so ends out like if I ignore any of my other feelings, badly most of the time.

This guy was irking me, plain and simple; from the way he carried himself to how he… flaunted himself for lack of better terms. He was undeniably 'playing nice' to get others to like him. I could see the body language that pointed to that fact. Now I will do that… begrudgingly… if I have to… when it is absolutely needed, but other than that I don't see a reason to present a different image then who I am. I know there will be others who will not like me for who I am and I say to them; your loss, you narrow minded idiot. I like the way I am so I see no reason to paint a false impression! That would be hypocritical and I abhor those who are like that as they the image they present of themselves is nothing more than a lie meant to trick those around them!

As I listened to him speak; he made small things that happened seem much more significant than they really were and somehow, he made it appear that he had a part of bringing to pass such events. I would bet he would take some credit for the sun rising; like it wouldn't if he wasn't there to make sure it would. There were subtleties he was showing that I could see that apparently no one else did, which worried me as much as they rubbed me the wrong way. This dragon… I am quickly growing to thoroughly dislike the longer I listened and observed him! I don't like the type who act all important or high and mighty being better than the rest of us or have a huge superiority complex… who are in reality just like everyone else. You know the type, always thumping their chest; like the rest of us are lucky to breathe the same air? The ones who see to it that they get their way by whatever means are required… and I mean any methods be they dirty or not. Those are the type I used to take pride and pleasure in 'reverse bullying'. However I had to tone down the things I pulled on such for such kinds due to… various reasons I shouldn't get into as they would paint me in a rather bad light.

I kept watching the dragon, trying to get closer to my friends by sweet talking them. I'm fascinated that I am seeing that dragon kind has 'sweet talking', but my attention became diverted as I felt my right eye began to twitch in extreme annoyance, not a good sign for me. I'm normally good with keeping in control and not letting my feelings overtake me and override my usual calm disposition, but there are just some, rare as they are that just get to me in such a way I can't ignore without great effort. It had been a length of time since I have had to deal with one that can affect me in this way.

My mouth morphed from a neutral expression I tend to have; to one of annoyance and current mild dislike, and then shifted into a continual deepening glower of hatred. The longer this went on the more I just want to make him acquainted with misery, as something he knew well and personally! I know it is mean and close to evil to wish that, still it is guys like this that I can't stand! With how they act, it is like they are personally going out of their way to seriously insult me! While I was loathing and brooding on the scene, as well as exuding foul intent aimed at the gold dragon that was irking me so; I failed to notice that Sen came up beside me, studying me for a moment.

"Yo bro, you're lookin really tense dude. What's the dealio?"

I ground my teeth, but I still didn't answer him. I was busy focusing on the… the… arrogant prick! I was quickly growing to not like at all; he was trying to worm his way into my circle of friends! I felt burning anger at watching this and said anger increased more when he approached Lara. I felt burning fury seethe in me with the jealousy of the scene adding fuel to the flames of me wanting to do things to the gold dragon. If emotions show in an aura around a living being and I swear they do in the dragon realm… with strong feelings at least; then I would be putting out a very dark red aura that would've been mixed with black! Let's just say it should be obvious that I was having thoughts of ill intent towards this gold dragon. I was having extreme difficulty holding myself from doing… questionable and rule breaking things to the gold dragon in front of me… horrible and terrible things… and I still haven't even heard his name yet! That is a new record in my book of woes that is my life thus far! Not even IC has done this to me; he hasn't gotten close to this point!

"Dude bro, you're glaring with some serious dark intent man! You met that dragon before bro and haven't told me dude? Is he really that bad a guy?"

I snorted at the dumb question. It was stupid and in my opinion unnecessary.

"No, can't say I have met Goldie scales there that I remember at least and I wouldn't forget a guy like this! I hate the type he is… the douche bag of a phony!"

Ah yes, 'Goldie scales'. That felt like a good nickname for this dragon; have no idea why yet, though I really don't care either, it is just a good insulting name for him! Kind of like how I called Sparx, IC; it felt much the same in this. Sen took a moment to observe the dragon then look at me. Then a look of comprehension appeared on his face.

"Oh yeah, I see what you mean bro. I forgot you don't get along with the bogus type dude."

My face twisted noticeably into a flash of anger at Sen's statement as it was completely true. This was shortly before I took a deep breath and reined in my emotions. No need to get so worked up right now… Not until after I vent completely with the stuff from the Ethereal Archives.

"Yes, I don't like bogus type, or the technical term for such would be a hypocrite; however I feel that there is something more than that to this dragon. I just can't place what it is… and that frustrates me! I'm can't read him completely like I can almost everyone else!"

I wanted to break Goldie scales' pride so badly. It was one of the few things I missed from the days I would seriously reverse bully others; breaking them of their pride just gave a kind of satisfaction that I grew to enjoy. Perhaps that's wrong of me, but everyone gets their kick somehow and that's how I best got mine in my younger years.

"So, what are you going to do about it bro?"

I shook my head to clear the thoughts I was having of the things I could do to that dragon. This dragon tempted me to revive the terrible… no! I wouldn't sink that low if I didn't have to! I have developed better self-control than to sink to the level of a child and seek revenge so readily. And I promised Master Kai that I wouldn't do things like that anymore… in any other way than in self-defense! Moreover, I doubt Goldie scales even knew how to prank anyways; and for me to be the only one pranking just would be kind of… egotistical of me, so there would be no point in the end. It wouldn't feel satisfying at all!

"Nothing for now."

There was more I could have said but didn't. I had many thoughts of the things to do to Goldie scales and some of them… okay most of them are very mean. That's to say… the things I could do to him… he wouldn't be looking so nice afterward; I can promise that… and he wouldn't be walking for a while either at the bare minimum! Just confined to the healer wing for a while unable to… this is a bad tangent of thought to have right now with the mood I'm in. I would likely make some of them reality if I dwell upon these thoughts! That didn't stop me from giving a near murderous glare to Goldie scales by any means! Sen was silent for a moment, studying me.

"Bro… you haven't given someone that kind of glare for a long time. You're not serious thinking about doing things that… go beyond pranking to that dragon… are you dude?!"

I didn't answer just kept staring freaking assassin type daggers at the dragon. Go beyond pranking? Well… that is a matter of perspective Sen; what would be the definition of 'beyond pranking'? What if he just might deserve it! Oh the terrible things I could arrange to happen to this golden boy! And never be suspected to have had any involvement in the events myself! Oh yes indeed, the possibilities! Ah this brings back memories of the days that terrible pranking contests happened from time to time; and I usually won them. 

'_Indeed those were fun days.'_

I didn't miss the whisper from Shae. I couldn't deny that he had… assisted in some of the pranks that were questionable in the fact that they injured the target… usually badly.

"Saber seriously dude; you doing those kinds of things… That's more than just mean man, it's vicious. I mean didn't the last person you crossed that line for bro, um…"

I came out of my musings; and sighed, before finishing the sentence that Sen had started.

"End up in the hospital; starting in the ER then going to intensive care and finally staying there at the hospital in a room for a while. Yes they did indeed. And though I wasn't blamed for the incident; I know I was the cause. That's the reason I don't cross that particular line and do those kinds of arranged incidents anymore... the terrible pranking contest kinds of things tended to go a little overboard. I don't do that without an extremely good and justifiable reason. They can severely hurt someone if not get close to killing them! Still this guy is… getting to me in a way no one has for a long time."

Sen and I had barely finished our talk when I glanced up to my friends to see them approaching me along with… Goldie scales. I took a couple of deep breaths and composed myself. No need to give even the hint to anyone that this gold dragon was getting to me.

"Saber, there you are. We were wondering where you were."

I glanced over to Spyro who had spoken. I smiled slightly.

"Hey Spyro; I have been here for a while as it happens. I just did not want to interrupt… your conversation… with the gold dragon with you."

The gaze of the gold dragon met my own and so the staring match began. Our eyes were giving a clear and unmistakable message to the other; 'We will NOT be getting along with each other'! I forced a smile at Goldie scales.

"Hello, my name is Saber. And you would be?"

It was taking a lot of effort to make my voice sound natural, yet I did so. Master Kai has always taught and drilled that manners are important no matter where you are or who you are with, period! I wouldn't disappoint Master Kai by tossing away such morals even if I already nearly hate this guy! However, his answer really reinforced my dislike of him!

"My name is Neval; nice to meet…"

Neval leaned in and his voice changed slightly as he continued in a whisper.

"… You unnatural white scaled freak."

… Did HE just call me a freak?! Why that little…I bristled at his greeting to me. Ha ha, so he has a bit of a sense of humor then does he? That's like… um… what's a good way of putting it that is plain… ah, that's like Michael Jackson calling the Pope white… I think. In other words him calling me different or a freak as he put it; when he, himself could be considered just as much the same terms, is stupid! No don't think like that… calm down Saber; show your self-control and maturity that Goldie scales, obviously doesn't have! If need be, I can get him back later and show him the consequence of badmouthing me. Just imagine that you're dealing with IC and cope with it in the same manner namely ignoring it!

-Scene change-

-Evening, same day-

I got back to the room that I hadn't seen for days. Ah at last, a sanctuary! The evening meal had been sheer torture! It wasn't the food or the atmosphere of the mess hall; no it was one of the dragon that sat at the same table as my friends and me! I had hoped to get away from him before dinner and get some peace of mind. BUT NOOOO! Goldie scales just had to sit at the same table as us. IS HE TRYING TO DRIVE ME TO KILL HIM!

The hypocritical douche had acted all nice, respectful and even considerate. What was irritating me was his body language was telling me that his actions were honest and true. Yet his action that were mean and made him a douche were true and honest too. However that contradicted what he did before and I couldn't come up with an explanation for how that was possible or why it was the case here. Goldie scales can't be both nice and mean; it isn't possible as you will do more of one than the other, but he did both completely. It didn't make sense!

I had managed to slip away from the mess hall without anyone noticing that I could tell. I needed to make distance between me and Goldie scales, before I do something that would put him in the healer wing tonight! That's when I had the thought that my room in the dragon temple would be the best place to not have to see the gold dragon or hear him. Hence why I am here in my room and am treating it as a sanctuary. And now that I'm alone I can finish venting and unload the stress! For the next hour and a half I went through a tirade to myself; I'm just thankful that no one was around and the walls are thick.

After I had finished unloading, I felt so much better; it was like a heavy weight had been lifted off me. Pardon the phrase, but it fits in this, 'I feel like the weight of the world has been taken off my shoulders'. With that task out of the way I glanced around the room and flinched. It would appear I… got very physical in my tirade to myself… ha ha ha. The room looked like a catastrophic tornado had carved a path through my room… multiple times at that. I smiled at the mess and shook my head before I started cleaning up. It took nearly half an hour to get my room back into a semblance of order, but I did. In the end the mess and then the cleaning that had followed had been well worth it for the stress relief I had gotten.

I made my way to the bed and had just plopped myself down on it when a knock came from the door. I sighed, and here I was looking forward to peace and quiet.

"It is unlocked, so enter if you wish to."

The door creaked opened and Lara came in. She shut the door before she approached the bed.

"I did not see you leave the mess hall. I was wondering where you had gone."

I sighed. I really have been having a hard time getting use to Lara feeling that she needs to know where I am all the time. I need time to myself every once and a while!

"I needed time to… unwind and I do that best when I am by myself. So I came straight here and have been here the whole time. Sorry for worrying you."

Lara smiled softly.

"You sound like you are in a better mood than you were this morning and the last few days."

I nodded.

"The miracle of venting and stress relief; nothing like it."

I scooted over a bit as Lara climbed onto the bed. She cuddled into me and let out a contented sigh. Finally things were settling down after a great upheaval. New issues may have come up with me and here during my time at the ruins of Lagunas, but life happens. Crap comes up whether you want it or not; so I will take this small peace I was getting right at this moment. I only hope that it last for a little while.

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**Okay and that is where I will leave off with this chapter. Please write a review and tell me how this part of the story is going; hell if you wish to say I am horrible and never should use a keyboard to write again, feel free. Just don't expect me to respond to such reviews. If you want to be informed when a chapter is up follow this story and favorite it if you like it. Two things; I would like to thank Vulpimaru for use of Neval and his willingness to work with me on one or two things to make Neval the dragon that he is and more the one he will become. Two, I know that Saber is sounding… well whiny as well as just down right mean towards the end. Understand that he is dealing with the built up stress from what he learned at the Ethereal Archives. Then with Neval this is just the first initial impressions and we all know there is much we don't see during those. **

**Vulpimaru**

Once again thank you for use of Neval. If there is something out of place PM me and say so. Keep brainstorming those ideas of yours, they have intrigued me and I would like to hear more of them.

**Sandshrew master**

You shouldn't doubt your ability of character creation. There is no set process or one way to come up with a character. It is obvious you have the imagination for it. Personalities; I have found don't always come out fully done right as the character is introduced. Most of the time for my own characters, it develops over time and evolves, but I think that is better in a way.

**Bryan mccloud**

… Hmm Maaaaybe; I have been considering the idea, but not going to decide just yet. I have other plans to get done first.

**Keyblader Zen**

Well isn't it kind of one of the things one's significant other is supposed to do; cheer you up when life goes bad or in Saber's case, 'to hell in a handbasket'. But I would agree that Saber is VERY lucky to have her; he is just still realizing that. As for Tarra, who knows? Though… I won't tell her if you won't.

… Well… that's a hard and complicated thing. Granted Uncle Douche Bag does contribute to Saber's views of parents and adults in general; but do you blame him? He was whipped beaten often and for things that weren't his fault. Then to be told what he was; well denial is a natural and expected reaction in my opinion. He'll get over it… eventually… I think.

Who knows?

**HolyCross9**

You have no idea how right you are!

**Rayrudan**

Well the voices don't stop; they are going to be a part of this story. I just won't bring them up as often for now. … More persistent?! That's a scary thought! Lara is already very dang persistent and clingy too. As for Lara going with him to the archives… I don't know… unlikely in this part of the chronicles; maybe in the next part. I can't say for sure.


	11. 11 The Festival and a New Assignment

**A/n****  
****Greetings to all you readers! To start off I would like to say that I'm sorry for it taking so long for me to post more of this story! Life has become complicated in many ways and… well I guess I shouldn't get into that. Anyways, I have decided it is about time I do my first revision of part 2 of the White Dragon Chronicles. It will mostly be grammatical improvements, however there will be a few changes made that I will state as I have written this chapter and the next with said changes in mind. The first change is Saber's draconic form's size; I have made him a bit bigger to where now he is 10'1" in height and 12'3" in length. There is a reason, which will come up later as to why he is bigger. The second change is that Sen will be getting a speech tweak; he will still be a surfer in the way he talks… just more so that before. I would like to thank those who have allowed me to borrow and use their characters, it is very much appreciated! I am not trying to go against any copyright stuff; so I will state I own nothing but my characters and ideas. Okay enough rambling from me, on with the show!****  
**  
Chapter 11: The Festival and a New Assignment!

-Unknown pov-

The discussion had been a long and tiring one. So many concerns and different opinions from those here at this council; it is hard to come to a consensus. Representatives of all the races were in attendance. There was Urnog who lead the ape tribe. Next there was Linonese from the cheetah clans. Then there was Flnael of the mole nomads; and finally last but not least Chiaia, the purple dragoness that leads dragon kind right now.

Our fight against the … had been very brutal as of late. The forces of all of us were still holding, but with some of the methods of this enemy; overall morale has fallen. As for myself I was worried that one of my former students had disappeared. All he had said he was going to find his younger brother and I have not seen him since then.

I had come to Arcadia in the hope of seeing my mate before returning to the battlefield. However, when I had arrived I had found that she had gone with most of the dragons and dragonesses led by Chiaia to get them to safety. There were only those who would be transporting the eggs of the unborn dragonets here.

I went to at least get a last look at the egg that … had laid. I wished to see my unborn dragonet once more as it was possible I would not return from the war. It is a risk that all those who fight to protect take. When I got to the rookery I went straight for the egg I knew was my offspring, I visited here whenever I could so I knew exactly where the egg was. I rubbed the egg lovingly, somehow knowing that the chances of me seeing the being inside of the egg were slim.

I felt rumbling which snapped me awake. I rushed outside and saw to my horror that the enemy had come here to Arcadia! Those here were trying to fend them off, however the enemy kept slowly advancing. It was plain that with those of us here, there was little hope of beating the enemy back; all that could be done would be to delay them.

I could tell that though I would live to fight another day, there would not be many days after this. The black creature that had come with the enemy had been able to somehow crash through our defenses and we could do little against the beast. I had decided that I would try to at least save my offspring. There were few of the eggs left; I would save as many as I could!

In the small amount of time I had before the enemy forces breached the city defenses; I had managed to gather eight eggs in total. What I was about to attempt had never been considered let alone tried. I knew the young ones in these few eggs that I had managed to rescue would not survive if they remained here. Yet there was nowhere safe in the realm right now; so I would send them to a different when in the hope they would live on.

I activated my … ability so that magic would be amplified for I would need the extra power for what I planned to do. I glanced up to see the moon had turned silver, the sign that the first part of my plan was going right. I focused the power within me on the eggs…

Seven out of the eight eggs had been sent some when else and now the last egg… my own dragonet was the only one left to be sent away from this war.

"Farewell my offspring. May you live in a time that is free of this conflict and war that has sowed destruction and strife. It is my wish for you to know none of this, but to have a long and happy life.

-Saber's pov-

I woke with a jerk. That dream had felt different from the normal routine for me of seeing memories of the past. Yet I still believe that it is a memory from a time past... a long time ago, however it had been clear. Memories from the distance past have never been as clear as if I had been there myself! Well… when I say clear, I mean the parts that I saw; there were quite a few flashes or… skips for lack of a better way to describe the idea. It was kind of like you are watching a movie and someone keeps skipping to the next chapter after you see a bit of the current chapter you're on. As to why there was clarity on the subject matter itself when normally memories from the ancient past don't give that much at all; the only explanation I can come up with is it was his memory. I keep getting evidence of that there is a relationship between Bahamut and myself shoved in my face ever since meeting him.

Yet this last memory I saw… left a lot of unanswered questions in my mind. Throughout the memory there had been words that were… missing or that they were glossed over. Now I wouldn't really care normally, but for most of the words that this was the case; I couldn't guess the words by the context of the words and information around them. Worse is that the words were as far as I could figure, were of information I have been trying to find out about for a little while! I mean I am sure that one of the words was the name of the ancient enemy, their real name! That's just to name a few of the words I would have liked to know. I was brought out of my ponderings by the feeling of another body shifting against my right side. I glance over to see as usual Lara was still fast asleep. I have to wonder… will she every be a morning person or will I always wake up before her? Oh well; back to the grindstone as it is said! I worked my way out of Lara's hold on me and do so in such a way as to not wake her up. I then promptly decided to go and get me some breakfast!

-Half an hour later-

After I filled my stomach at the mess hall with breakfast; and found out that if you eat not long after waking up when I do, there are few to bother you with stares or… 'Remarks' that would be better left unsaid. I of course exited the mess hall with a satisfied full stomach. I stood a little beyond the door of the hall for a moment, opened my maw and let loose.

*BURRP*

The belch I let out was audible and pronounced enough that I could be say that there was not a question that it came from me! After all I'm a master where belching is concerned and I am proud of it!

"And that's the sign that the tank is full!"

I don't care that no one is around to hear me say such a thing; it is the thought that counts! Besides I have to find ways to keep myself from thinking about the memories I see at night. I began to walk around Warfang. There was a lot of... well setting up for some sort of merry making or maybe a celebration. It was fascinating to observe some of the things being set up; it made me wonder what the reason for all this preparation is. It had been a long while since I had been to anything one might consider a 'festival' of any kind. So I was curious how things were done here in the dragon realm. I have never seen anything that could really be considered a celebration or a festival while I have been in the realm.

As I was walking and taking in the sights of preparations I had been coming down to the lower tier heading to the bustling market. I was still taking in the sights and so was not paying attention to what was around me as much as I normally do. So I think I'm justified in being taken by surprise, when I felt something impact into me. Well, whatever had hit me, threw me off balance. I lost my footing and slipped, falling forward. I proceeded to roll down the rest of the way down to the lower tier, along with the thing that had hit me.

When we had gotten to the bottom of the walkway that came out to the tier; we came to a stop and I found myself on my back on the ground. I blinked a couple of times as I found I was looking up at the morning sky; my brain was processing what had just happened. I felt a small weight on top of my underbelly, meaning that whatever had gotten me to take a spill, was probably on top of me. I raised my head to get a look of what was now on top of me. I was met by brick red scales and harvest gold color for what I could see of the dragon's underbelly and his easily visible wing membranes as his wings were fully spread out. … You know I swear I have seen that color combination somewhere before; just can't remember where.

The dragon was younger than me, probably around his early teens, fourteen if I to guess. That's as far as I got, as it was then the dragon began to wake up. The young dragon opened his eyes and I noted that they were purple or perhaps amethyst.

"Ugh... what did I hit?"

I know I have heard that voice from somewhere. … Where was it? It was then our eyes met and the young dragon's eyes went wide. … Oh boy, here we go again, unwanted attention.

"Oh Ancestors, I am sorry…"

The young dragon stopped talking for a moment as he took a couple of seconds to look at me. Then his eyes got as wide as dinner plates as he continued to stare at me. I have mixed feelings about this and this is just beginning!

"Wait… are your scales white?!"

Why does everyone ask such an obvious question? I mean, I have heard that some dragons and dragonesses go and get their scales dyed or something like that. I can't see why anyone would and of all colors you could choose; white would be the worst logically! I like the color my scales are, but that's not the point. His left forepaw brushed my scales. I was about to reply to him but he spoke up again before I could.

"Wow they are really white; I am not seeing things! … I… heard about you… I… here when… was being… But this… the first… I have… seen you!"

He was saying all of this really fast, so it was hard to understand what he was saying. In fact,  
I missed some of the words in the second half of his speech. I simply stared at the young dragon as he took a huge breath and kept going.

"Blaze will be so sorry that he did not come with me this morning!"

Wait… Blaze? … Wasn't that the name of the dragon that was the brother like cousin that was with Spyro's blood brother back in Hyrule? Then that would likely mean this dragon is Pyris; Spyro's little brother. I noticed Pyris taking a breath before he continued speaking. I quickly decided that it was the time to put my piece in before he kept going.

"Slow down there kid; your name would not happen to be Pyris would it?"

The young dragon I suspected was Pyris; was taken aback by me cutting in, but he nodded at me. So this is Spyro's brother then; oh my, wasn't expecting this. He is still a bundle of energy I see, much like he was the last time.

"But Mr. White dragon, how do you know my name?"

… Did he just call me… 'Mr. White dragon'?! Hmm… well it has been a while since I have seen him; almost a year now that I think about it so I should be nice and ignore that. The other thing was that I had been human at the time we had last seen each other, so he would act differently around me as a dragon. So I'll let the title thing slide… still did he have to call me 'Mr.'; it makes me feel old! … Oh… right, supposedly I'm… hundreds of thousands of years old if you go by when my egg was supposed to hatch according to Bahamut's accounting. I still have an extremely hard time believing Bahamut on that fact! Yet back to answering Pyris's question.

"Well… I know Spyro and…"

Pyris got up right in my face with his snout almost touching mine and he had a huge smile on his face. … What's with this kid?! Hasn't he heard of personal space and to respect it?! I had breakfast recently! I have live ammo in my gullet… and that is DANGEROUS to others!

"You know my older brother Spyro?!"

I chuckled a little. You have got to love kids and some young teens; don't you, oblivious as can be? Hasn't a clue what kind of position he is in where he is. It had been obvious from the first time I had met Pyris; that he looks up to Spyro almost to the point that you could say he idolizes him. It must be the best and worst thing for Spyro.

"Yes I most certainly do."

Pyris began to jump up and down in excitement. However, with where he was positioned; it was rather uncomfortable to me as he was jumping up and down on my underbelly or more specifically my gut/stomach and I have had breakfast not all that long ago. He was stirring up things and that was priming the ammunition for use!

"Oh this is so awesome to know that the one and only white dragon known is a friend of my brother. Why didn't he tell me?"

Now, I'm glad he is happy that Spyro and I are friends, even if he has no idea that he has already met me when I was human. As to why Spyro hadn't told him anything; that's likely because I have asked my friends not to make a big deal or really mention me being a white dragon to others. I don't want more attention than I already get from those around me. I decided that it would be best to just try to limit the sources of attentions of others. Still his jumping up and down on my underbelly is starting to get a tad painful and make me nauseated. I don't want to see breakfast again in the form of me hurling it up!

"Okay Pyris, (BURP) could you please stop bouncing on my belly! (BURP) You are putting my gut in a commotion; (BURP) I can't lean over a rail as I do not see one. (BURP)I would rather not though there is no worry of (BURP) spoiling an ocean. … Oh, will someone just please bring me a PAILLLLLL?!"

The last word I belched out with more gusto and volume than the previous belches Pyris bouncing on me was making me let off belches without me being able to control them! At my statement or in truth a type of demand, Pyris stopped bouncing thank goodness and got off me.

"Wow Mr. White dragon; you can sure burp loudly and with some amazing smell to them too! Can you teach me how to do that?!"

I stared at the young dragon for a few seconds; how could I not?! Almost everyone I have been around, excluding Spyro and Seth and… well the number in my circle of friends was growing; has either run and taken cover while shouting gibberish I choose not to hear as they usually are obscenities. Or they drop to the ground gasping for fresh breathable air to recover from the foul cloud of gas I exposed them to. Yet here was Pyris actually asking me to teach him how to do this?! I like this kid more than before!

"Maybe a little later Pyris."

He seemed a tad down, yet I hadn't meant to chide him or dash his hopes. I just wanted to get him to stop bouncing up and down on my gut. When I thought this couldn't get much stranger or more awkward…

"Pyris… what are you doing?"

… I know that voice, a female one; but my question is what is she doing here? I turn my head to the right to find as I had expected from her voice, Cynder standing there. Thank you fate for, once again proving me wrong! No one can ever do it better than you, and I speak from years of experience! Pyris faced Cynder and instantly had his excited bouncing mode back at seeing Cynder.

"Oh oh, oh oh oh, hi Cynder! What are you doing down here?"

I swear, this kid has more energy than most dragons know what to do with, him included. I wonder if this is what Pyris is like around Spyro and Cynder all the time; must be fun to deal with. Maybe I should tell Spyro to tie a string to him and see if he flies like a kite? No, that would be kind of mean. Once again I'm glad I have no siblings, wouldn't end well.

"Pyris, I was told that you had run off this morning without anyone knowing where you were… What is that SMELL!"

"Oh, pardon (BURP) me."

Cynder turned and noticed my presence and adopted an expression of disgust and slight confusion. It would seem she hasn't forgotten the belching contest I… settled last week. She then use a blast of wind to clear the stench… was that really needed?!

"Saber… why are you on the ground like that?"

I sighed before I answered.

"Oh, just because it is quite comfortable down here; did you not know?"

I said this in a sarcastic tone like it should be unmistakably obvious I was kidding. Cynder continued to stare at me.

"What does it look like Cynder? I was knocked down by the Flash here, and have not gotten up yet."

Cynder just looked at me with a blank look that said she didn't understand what I had said. I managed to keep myself from sighing, but it wasn't easy. All the while Pyris was still bouncing up and down like he had springs attached to his paws.

"I have no clue what you said Mr. White dragon, but it sounded cool!"

Nice kid… Baaaad judge of atmosphere! Okay, cue awkward silence. Again, I can't fathom how dragons explain things without inference… and no sarcasm… why must I suffer so! At least Pyris, like his brother Spyro, seems to like to look at the bright side or see the good in most situations. Odd though, I would've thought that hearing my name would have helped him recall us meeting. I mean 'Saber' isn't a common name; pretty rare as far as I know. Nonetheless, back to the point of Cynder being out at this point; I learned over two weeks ago that she is with egg. Should she really be out by herself? Who am I to know? I haven't the faintest idea how draconic gravid periods work or what timeframe they have!

… Though, I very much doubt, my knowledge of this subject, limited as it is right now; won't stay so limited for long. After all I have Lara as my mate and if she has any say as to my knowledge in this idea… well then I will know much more than I would like. I am sure that she will inform and educate me on this particular subject soon enough; sooner rather than later would be my bet. Of course if Lara gets her way, she will somehow get me to get her gravid. … With the energy and enthusiasm that comes from the both of us when we do mate, it is very possible and probable that she could! Now returning to Cynder, as she is not showing any changes at the moment; I guess she is fine for now.

"There you are Pyris! Where have you been?"

Now there was a voice I haven't heard in a good while! I glanced in the same direction Cynder had come from to see Ruben. Wow now that I think about it; has been a while since I have seen Ruben. Well while Ruben was chiding Pyris; Cynder came up next to me.

"So Saber, I have been meaning to ask you something."

I look to Cynder, rather curious what she could want to ask me. However Ruben who had finished with Pyris spoke up.

"Saber? Wow, it has been a while!"

I glanced over to him.

"Yes it has been some time since we last saw each other Ruben… what like… a little over a month now… maybe two?"

Ruben chuckled.

"At least two months, with you popping in and out like you have."

True enough. I have been in and out of Warfang off and on recently… for a couple of different reasons and circumstances. Lara has been the cause of many of them but not all.

"So then, what have you been up to?"

I focused my attention back to Ruben.

"Oh… lots of things, mostly this and that here and there."

Both dragons and the one dragoness stared blankly at me. … Vague inferences and excuses, I MISS YOU SO!

"I mean that I would rather not get into the details."

I turned back to Cynder as she had wished to ask me a question before Ruben had butted in.

"So Cynder you had a question, ask away then."

"How are things going with Lara?"

How are… things with Lara? … Oh, well that's… a matter of perspective. I think things are going fine; Lara may not feel the same way though. Although she is getting a tad clingier than she usually is, but by the timing; she is likely either in the heat of her mating cycle which I doubt or getting very close, much more likely.

"Lara? Who is that?"

I swung my head around to face Ruben, with shock. He didn't know who Lara was?! … Wasn't expecting that; she is kind of hard to miss.

"Well Ruben Lara is a purple dragoness…"

The moment I had mentioned purple and dragoness; an expression of recognition appeared on his face.

"Oh yes, her. I have seen her around a few times now that you mention it. What about her?"

Wasn't Ruben the one to interrupt me before I could answer about Lara? It was then Pyris piped up.

"There is really another purple dragon like my brother?"

I glanced at the young dragon asking his question with a smile of awe on his face with a slight smile of my own. He really reminds me of Spyro… naive as can be of much of the world, still nice kid though, just ignorant. Pyris is a great example of the phrase, 'ignorance is bliss'! Spyro is to an extent still, but not as much as he used to be; Cynder saw to that I wouldn't doubt.

"Yes Pyris, there is another like your brother with purple scales, but she is a dragoness not a dragon like Spyro is."

"Ooooohhhh, I see."

Pyris nodded a bit as he said that. … I wonder if he does understand sometimes. I wonder the same with Spyro at times just as much. Nevertheless, it is in situations like this one that it's better to just smile and nod and look like you think he understands.

"Anyways Ruben, the purple dragoness is named Lara. She and I… happen to be in a relationship… it started a few weeks ago."

Ruben cocked his head to the side.

"What kind of relationship?"

… Should I just come out and say it?! Lara may have the courage and guts to say it; I on the other paw have a harder time admitting such things. This is a subject I have a difficult time with, I admit it! But I'm improving!

"They are mates Ruben."

My head snapped to Cynder who had said that. I glared a little at her, where she was looking back innocently at me. If Cynder is trying to be cute, she isn't getting the desired result. It is my prerogative to tell Ruben! Cynder has little right to give out such information. My gaze flicked to Ruben and I had to keep myself from laughing. Ruben's jaw was hanging open at what Cynder had told him. However it was Pyris's next comment that really threw me for a loop!

"I do not get it; what does that mean that you are someone's mate?"

I managed to stop myself from doing a major face plant due to Pyris's question. I guess this isn't entirely due to his naiveté… he is young after all, so this is in the future for him. … Hold it! Young yes! However, this makes me wonder how dragons do the discussion of 'the birds and the bees'… if they do it at all?! I hope they do for a lot of reasons! Instincts are good at what they do, I won't deny that; but there are just some things that are better to be told at least a little bit about then just to learn from experience! There was ten seconds of silence to Pyris's question. I slid my sight over to Cynder who was blushing and looking away from Pyris… not going to answer the kid then. I looked over to Ruben who seemed to be thinking about how to answer, yet failing at the moment.

… Then the explanation that would answer Pyris falls to me?! Oh my, Oh dear… I would, from experience and observation, say that I'm not the best choice of the one to explain things to those younger than me, especially this subject! Now that's not to say I can't explain this subject well enough… I most certainly can explain this idea to dragons! I proved that with Spyro almost a year ago… I just… well, with as blunt as I am, there are bound to be misunderstandings galore! I had a fair few with Spyro when I told how to deal with this idea. I later ate my own words, but that is not my point. However… going by the results, seeing as he and Cynder are together now; shows that it worked out in the end! It could work out the same in this situation, right? Oh well, never hurts to try!

"You want to know Pyris?"

He nodded to me vigorously. … Spyro I beg for your forgiveness in advance for anything I may say wrong in this explanation to your brother. But as no one else seems willing to tell him; I will be the one to do so!

"Well you see, when a dragon and dragoness like spending time around one another they become friends; much like you and Blaze as I recall. With me so far Pyris?"

Pyris nodded as he kept keeping his attention on me.

"So when dragons and dragonesses get older… I think around the beginning of the steps taken towards adulthood if I have seen correctly; so a little young than Spyro and I am now. They start to have different reasons for spending time around the opposite gender, besides being friends."

Pyris looked confused at my statement.

"Other reasons? Like what?"

… Yep… definitely Spyro's brother, no question. Young though Pyris may be; I'm somewhat surprised he hasn't started to learn some of what having a relationship with the opposite gender is. Granted I don't expect Spyro to teach his kid brother… this stuff, but… come on! Cynder could have told him about some of this already! She is the responsible one of the pair!

"Um… how old are you Pyris?"

"Fourteen."

Ah yes, that would be a contributing factor. By what I have gleamed thus far draconic puberty or whatever you call it for dragons; begins later than humans. Where humans go through such a horrible experience starting around ten for girls and twelve for boys; in the case of dragon kind add about two, sometimes three years. So as Pyris is clearly a male; puber… I mean maturity would begin at fourteen or so. He is close to experiencing this kind of hell for a while, that is if he hasn't started already. The dragons are kind of lucky as their maturing period doesn't last the four years that it does for humans, only about two or three… physically as I have seen and that's where the instincts come from and effect the most.

"Okay… this is in the future for you, but you see…"

I would like to state, for the record… I, am, not, a, Pervert in any way! I am a healthy male, period! I leaned towards Pyris before I continued.

"When you get older, dragonesses become beautiful and quite pleasant to look at. Thus is what it is to be attracted and drawn to one of the opposite gender my young friend. Your instincts take it from there and then…"

""SABER!""

I turn in the direction that the bellow came from to see a very irritated Cynder and a frustrated Ruben. Now they better not blame me for what I'm telling Pyris as THEY stayed silent when he had asked! I was answering his query!

"Yeeeessss?"

Cynder stalked forward and got into my face. I hope this isn't somehow a mood swing of sorts. Human females supposedly have those when they're pregnant; I sincerely hope dragonesses don't!

"What do you think you are telling Pyris?!"

I think it is obvious what I'm telling him. Her ears are clearly working, so she knows exactly what I'm telling him. I am telling him the simple facts of life he has yet to fully learn. What's so wrong with that?

"I am answering the question he asked. Is there a problem with that?"

"OF COURSE THERE IS!"

OW! Do you have to yell right in my ear Ruben?! I admit I probably shouldn't tell Pyris what I am… especially the part I'm just getting into, BUT… neither of these two was even willing to say anything to the kid! What right do they have to complain?! They kept their traps shut so they have NONE!

"Excuse me! Correct me if I am wrong, but neither one of you two were answering his question or even refusing to answer at all! So, if you are not willing; then step aside and let me show you how it is done! Now let me do this and answer the kid's question!"

""NO!""

I fumed at this a bit, before I sighed in unwanted acceptance. Yet, they were going to pay a price for me not giving Pyris's question.

"Okay Cynder, Ruben, fine… you do not want me to explain this subject to Pyris; I will accept that."

I looked both Cynder and Ruben who seemed to be relaxing a bit. I cleared my throat, making sure I had their complete… and undivided attention, and continued.

"Since you will not let me give Pyris an answer; which one of you wants to finish the explanation?"

Once again, this is one of those times I wish I had a camera! The looks on Cynder's and Ruben's faces were priceless! As amusing as their expressions were, it was a prologue to how they reacted when Pyris asked again for an explanation. I took my seat on my haunches and watched with glee at Cynder, who had ended up trying to explaining to him what a mate is! While she was doing so Ruben came next to me, as I was smirking at the scene I was watching.

"That was mean of you Saber."

I snorted.

"If you are talking about leaving the explanation of mates to you two; you both brought that on yourselves. I was trying to answer Pyris, but you did not want me to."

Ruben sighed at my answer and shook his head.

"So who is this Lara and was Cynder telling the truth about her being your mate?"

Well I couldn't really deny that the truth was Lara was my mate, as she was. I'm not against the relationship Lara and I are in right now; I'm just still so new at this intimate commitment thing, I don't know what I doing and if it is the right thing to do. I like Lara… okay, maybe love would be better to say. She is different than any girl or female that I have met in my life. First of all, she takes my bluntness and sarcasm in stride and has no problem with it at all. That's not just rare, that's almost unheard of to me. Sure there were some back at the dojo that ignored my mannerisms, but they still reacted at times to the things I would say and imply. Lara never has had a bad reaction to manner of speaking… with the exception of our fight, yet that was… well what it was. Still she says she loves me with my faults.

"Lara is a purple dragoness as I said before and yes she is my mate as we have… done the deed that makes us a couple. Is there a problem with me having a mate? Spyro has Cynder and as I found out over two weeks ago, she is gravid."

Ruben jerked in surprise at my reply. Apparently Spyro and Cynder hadn't told him yet, oops.

"Did Spyro not tell you?"

Ruben shook his head.

"He has not said anything about such a subject."

I shrugged.

"Perhaps he just has not gotten to telling you yet, do not feel bad."

"How do you know?"

"Oh well, before I left for the ruins of Lagunas; I approached Spyro and Cynder to ask if they wanted to come with me. They did not of course, but their reason was because Cynder was gravid."

"I see."

There was an awkward silence between us. After around three minutes Ruben spoke up.

"Well has Lara had a mating season since you two became mates?"

… Okay, that was random! Why would Ruben ask a question like that?

"Um… not yet; she is getting rather close were I to guess, by timing and her actions are starting to get to how she is when she has her mating season, why bring the subject up?"

What was Ruben getting at? What difference would there be if Lara is in heat or not? With the similarities between humans and dragons as I have understood them, they are just as able and willing to get it on whenever the mood strikes. Chance of pregnancy or… I guess gravid shouldn't be dependent on timing really.

"So she is either close or in the heat of her mating season you say?"

I nodded, becoming more confused at what relevance this subject had right now. Ruben gave a knowing look of understanding. What is he not telling me?!

"So then, I guess you may be a parent soon enough then."

I face plant at the line I just heard; following that I look at Ruben incredulously. He isn't helping my point I had gone over in my mind seconds ago!

"Okay Ruben, I know I will regret asking; but, I will take the bait and ask. Why do you say I will be a parent soon?"

Ruben stared like I was dumb or something.

"You mean… you do not know?"

I was getting frustrated at not understanding what was being said. Shouldn't it be plain I don't know… whatever it is he is talking about as I'm asking the question?!

"No I do not; enlighten me."

"I am amazed you do not know already!"

I glared at Ruben to get him to tell me what he is talking about. Ruben took my meaning.

"Well… dragonesses only can become gravid from mating while they are in heat."

… HUH?!

"Wait… you are telling me that unless a dragoness is in heat from her mating cycle; she cannot get gravid?! Even if she mates with a dragon; am I hearing you right Ruben?"

He nodded. I nearly did a major pratfall again, yet I stopped myself from doing so. I think that I was soon in the near future going to be played as the fool! Lara failed to mention this fact and it is an important one! Actually if I didn't know she is honest almost to a fault I would be very mad right now! I fumed at this. Lara may be honest, but she should know I have enough problems with our relationship alone without adding children to the mix! I still feel like I am being used; I hate being played the fool by others! Lara and I would be having a serious discussion the next time we were around each other, I won't take no for an answer!

-Scene change-  
-Early evening-

So, I'm in a position I was beginning to think I wouldn't be in anytime soon again; I wasn't accompanied and was free to do as I please. I haven't seen Lara since I woke up this morning with her next to me in bed. Not that I'm complaining about this; it is nice to have some time to myself again. Plus, all that construction and preparations I had seen briefly this morning were now done and proved that I had been right. There was a festival of some sort going on; so why not go and see what the party is all about!

I made my way further down taking in the sights as I went. And I have to admit, these dragons, cheetahs and moles sure know how to throw a party! I say that and still haven't the faintest clue what this festival is for! It was then I heard a voice I knew.

"Yo bro! You finally made it down to this totally outrageous party dude! There's like, plenty of beach bunnies here bro, totally ripe for the picking man. It's like totally awesome dude; party-harty bro!"

I stare at Sen for a full thirty seconds and then shake my head in slight shock, but more sheer pity. Apparently my 'friend' has forgotten I'm spoken for and am not on the market nor do I wish to be! I'm smart and so won't be flirting with anyone else!

"Yes Sen I'm here and it is quite the festival. However, you seem to be forgetting that I have a girl, dragoness or any other term you wish to use to refer to the female gender for myself already. In other words, I'm spoken for and I'm not enough of an idiot to go fooling around with other girls! You have yet to understand the methods and views of females."

"Come on bro; I doubt Lara would axe you dude."

Axe me? If I recall surfer lingo correctly… oh my… Sen; wrong term to use! Lara is more likely to 'axe' me and then some if I pull a stupid stunt like doing more than flirting with another dragoness! You see, when Sen says 'axe' it means; a heavy wipeout, usually involving the wave's lip impacting directly onto a surfer. Also called drilled, pummeled; in other words a serious beating! Sen is good and easy going, but he can be dim and naïve when it comes to how the opposite sex thinks. I'm still learning, but I know enough to know that once you got yourself a girl and have settled… don't go looking around girl; you will regret it for a long time to come!

"Sen… Sen, I will, out of the generosity and kindness of my heart, attempt to tell you the error of your views."

"What are you trying to tell me bro?"

I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Sen, I will tell you this as a friend that is attempting to look out for your best interests in mind. Girls are mysteries; but if there is one thing I have found out thus far, it is you don't cross them without hell to paying in exchange for doing so. Now Sen, you understand what castration is right?"

Sen stared blankly at me. So he doesn't know the process by that term; let's go with the more commonly used one… at least on non-humans.

"Okay… does the term 'neutering' mean anything to you?"

Sen's eyes went wide when I mentioned neutering. So he has heard of the term then.

"Wait bro, you mean when a guy's… thing gets taken off?! That's so not cool dude; a bummer for any dude to go through man."

I nodded.

"Yes, that's the idea. Now history may say all sorts of things about tradition or other things being the reason as to why such a practice came about; but history is wrong! The reason that such a method of shame and torture exists for males; is some stupid idiotic guy thought he could go out and cheat on the girl he had as a mate or wife and go do another female, thus becoming a pimp of sorts, but more a two timer. I have no doubt his girl was the first to rip off a guy's d*** so that he wouldn't be able to be so dumb again. So do try to comprehend this; cheating on a female is asking for them and kind of giving them permission to take what makes us male. I'm not that stupid or an idiot to think I wouldn't be at risk for that punishment from Lara if I fooled around with another dragoness. Granted she probably wouldn't rip off my tool the first time… but I don't want to find out! Besides I don't do the two timing thing or cheat, period!"

I had scarcely finished my explanation to Sen when another voice came to my ears.

"… And tell me why should I not talk all I want?!"

I felt the familiar vein popping in frustration at hearing the voice of IC. … Why is it I can instantly pick out his nerve grating voice without even trying?! I turned slowly and saw what I had dreaded to see; a gold sparkle that annoyed me to the edge of my sanity. However, my anger evaporated at a female voice.

"And why would I consider wasting a moment of my time on an annoying gold fly like you? All you do is put out hot air, you stupid sparkle."

… Did I… just hear someone insult IC in a sarcastic tone or were my ears deceiving me?! I took a second more in depth look over where Sparx was. To my jaw dropped surprise, and yes my jaw was slack and open; I saw a dragoness. Okay, first thing I noticed was her proportions; those being she was a good deal longer that most dragonesses or rather she had more length than height and her proportions were just a deviation from the norm in general. But I better start with taking in the overall picture first.

She appeared to be around the same age as myself and the majority of my friends. The dragoness was a grey color and she had a dark yellow underbelly. The dragonesses had two pairs horns, the first set came out of the back of her head behind her eyes and ears and curved upward in a crescent shape. The second pair came out in a forward direction starting behind her jaw and grew forward… kind of like… oh what is that part of a bug called… oh yes, mandibles. Both pairs were a dark yellow color; it was the same shade of her underbelly.

Now back to her… interesting and unusual proportions; to give a bit of an example of what I'm talking about. Her height in total if she were to have her neck ram rod straight in a vertical position would be thirteen feet ten inches were I to estimate. The dragoness's legs were about four foot seven. Her chest area had more curve than most dragonesses I have seen have, even Lara's and she has some curve! *Clears throat* Anyways, her chest accounted for another four feet nine inches of her height. This left about four feet six inches for her neck length which was somewhat different as most dragons have a foot or more in neck length than that. However the way she held herself in posture; her height came out more in the neighborhood of somewhere between eleven foot three to eleven foot six. The dragoness had a length of I would guess fourteen foot nine; which is somewhat ridiculous as that body length very long compared to height.

Her tail blade had the shape of a crescent moon and attached to her tail and the bottom part of the blade slightly off center. She also had what looked like some kind of sheath over it currently; though I couldn't come up with a reason why. As I had taken in the appearance of her tail blade; I had caught sight of something that had… frankly confused me. The dragoness seemed to have some kind of armor or metal plates on her lower body. The 'armor' consisted of I believe four plates, but I could only see three so I'm not sure. There was a metal plate on her lower back near the base of her tail and below in the same area. The plate on the bottom was a tad bigger than the one of the top. Then there was a side piece of metal and I assume one on the opposite side as well. The side plate appeared as far as I can tell to act as some sort of locking mechanism… what for I haven't the faintest. If she were human… then I swear those were some kind of eccentric undies, but… I should just shut up right here before I make an idiot of myself.

Overall she was decently muscular much like you would expect an athlete, yet her scales had a look of sleekness to them I wouldn't imagined would come with her other features. Still there was two points about this dragoness that stuck out to me. One of the biggest things that stood out to me was that she didn't have wings that I could see. She was the first dragoness that I have seen that didn't have wings… it was different. The other point of interest was her eyes. They were a green color where I have come to expect white and her cornea was a slightly light yellow than her underbelly was. Not to say it is bad or anything as we're all different and unique; it is just not something you see often. Then her head was shaped more like a fox muzzle, but not exactly the same; definitely more a canine look to it. Anyways, it was from her I believe the sarcastic insult came from, but I wasn't sure.

"Care to say that again!"

… Just when I think Sparx has hit the bottom of the intelligence scale and can't get any dumber… he proves me wrong! He can always somehow get stupider every time I see him. Spyro, this is why I have said your brother is asking for what he gets! He just set himself up for hideous retaliatory comebacks… and how too!

"You should go to the moles shop; with all that hot air you would do wonders for them and their work!"

… That was… beautiful! I felt my eyes tearing up after hearing the comeback from the dragoness. Her voice was a pleasant soprano though it had a bit of a sharp edge to it. I sniffled a little. It was at that point I heard Sen.

"Yo bro, are you like doing okay dude? You look like you got your board taken and can't ride the waves bro."

I glanced over at Sen.

"That line (sniffle) it was (sniffle) so beautiful!"

My body shook at I quietly sobbed in contained joy. I haven't heard sarcasm as good as this from anyone but myself and those monkeys in over a year. At last proof that the dragon race can do sarcasm! It was hard to keep myself from breaking out into crying with joy! Sen was in a bit of a confused panic.

"Whoa dude! What's with the waterworks bro?! You miss something like totally epic man, like a righteous roundhouse cutback dude!?"

I, without a second's hesitation raised my left forepaw and smacked Sen on the back of his head and do so with a fairly firm motion. Even with the tears in my eyes I managed to give Sen a frosty glare.

"Dang right I'm missing a good sight right now! You're ruining a perfectly good example of the proper use of sarcasm, ya dolt!"

Sen flinched, and then took a couple of steps back from me.

"Bro… I may have said it before, but I'll like say it again dude. You're the only one I know bro that can give a totally cold glare no matter what thing you're doing and still make others flinch man. It's like havin to watch a surfer bro go over-the-falls dude."

"Would ya shut it and let me enjoy watching Sparx get sarcastically 'Bi*** slapped' in peace! Thank you!"

I had a front row seat to watch Sparx getting sarcastically abuse and I wasn't about to let Sen or anyone disturb the exciting show this could turn out to be! I looked on and watched as this dragoness verbally abused Sparx and enjoying every wonderful minute of it. This show went on for probably fifteen minutes and I was holding back tears of mirth and joy, though small trickles were leaking out of my eyes.

"… I am surprised that anyone can stand being around you, boring besmirching blabber mouth!"

I felt my heart twang with complete agreement in hearing that. I could stay silent no more after what the dragoness had said. She had said what I had and wish to say many times to Sparx!

"I could not have said it better myself; completely correct description of the Incessant Chatterbox!"

Both Sparx and the dragoness turned to face me. Sparx glared at me and I smirked back.

"So, how does it feel light bulb with wings; to be slapped verbally by someone else other than myself?"

Sparx huffed and flew off. I turned back to the grey dragoness.

"I cannot say I ever got your name Miss. Mine is Saber, it is very nice to meet you."

The dragoness came over to where Sen and I were; glared at me, before she answered.

"My name is Getsuga, stay away from me stupid male Saber!"

After she had said that she swung her tail around and used it to sledgehammer me down to the ground. She then huffed and walked away from us. I was attempting to process what had just occurred and more importantly why, yet I was recovering from the impact I had just received. Getsuga is it; she had a mean tail whack that's for sure!

"Whoa bro, like that was a total wipeout dude. So you know that babe then bro? Didn't think you went for that type of babe dude. You have still have far out ways of getting you kicks bro."

I got to my paws slowly and with effort. I grunted before I was able to stand regularly.

"No, can't say I have ever met that dragoness."

Sen looked at me confused.

"Then why did the bunny hammer ya bro? And why didn't you bail out dude?"

I glared at Sen, like he was asking dumb questions.

"Hell if I know why she hit me and if I had known she was going to I would have dodged; but silly me, I didn't see it coming until it was too late."

Sen and I walked around the festival for a while and it was quite something to see. Apparently this festival was for the year's harvest, which I can understand. In olden times and still in some places today in the human world it occurs. I had hoped to find Lara somewhere around the festival, yet I didn't see her. When it started getting dark, I decided I had enough and said my farewell to Sen and started back to my room.

I had been walking back towards the dragon temple and my room, which was my ending destination. I had hoped to either find or bumped into Lara, yet I didn't do or get either one of those as I wanted to have a chat with her. I hadn't been watching my path much; I glance down every now and then to make sure I didn't trip or walk into anything. So I didn't expect to have my right forepaw to stub against a sizable rock. I tried to catch myself and prevent my body from losing balance, but alas it wasn't to be. My left forepaw moved forward and hit another stone and I knew I was done for. It was like I was experiencing this in slow motion; I fell forward and crashed into the ground.

I lay on the ground from the fall. However that fall hadn't been natural! … I get the gut feeling that this isn't my bad luck's fault completely. Granted it played a part in making it slightly worse, but I know that rock I tripped over wasn't there a minute ago! That leaves but two or rather one viable explanation. I say one viable, because it is against the laws of the universe for things to suddenly just appear from nowhere with no method being employed, just as matter can't be created from nothing. So someone else is involved and responsible for that rock being there for me to trip on!

I heard a quiet snicker from behind me to my right; I glanced in that direction to spot… Neval! Well, well; it would appear that I have underestimated him by thinking he didn't know how to prank. What HE doesn't know is he is entering very dangerous territory! If he intends to prank me, then I have just as much right… no, I would say it is more my duty, to prank him right back! This creed or motto admittedly is often what started a terrible pranking contest. That's okay by me as I wasn't the one to start this… I just hope he can provide some decent competition. That's one of the major reasons other than critically injuring someone; that I stopped the terrible pranking I used to do. Neval, this means war! I hope you're ready!

-Scene change-

After the prank that had been played on me; I began to plan a prank that I would do on Neval in retaliation. I had gone back to my room earlier than usual for me, as I hadn't seen Lara around the festival. I thought that maybe she had gone to the room we shared. I wanted a few choice words with my mate. With the fact I had learned from Ruben this morning, there were things Lara and I needed to discuss with each other. Again I say, I wanted a few choice words with my mate. I haven't seen Lara all day, which was different for me. During the last month plus a few days; Lara hadn't gone a day without being around me for a good majority of it. Yet, today I haven't seen her since I got out of bed slightly after dawn like I always do.

I had chosen to sit on the bed and think about how I would bring up and talk to Lara about the part of our relationship she didn't mention to me. It had to be some point before the moon reached its zenith, so before midnight; when I heard the sound of the door being opened. I looked up and saw Lara coming in. I was about to ask… politely where she has been when I noted she appeared to be exhausted. So I chose to go with the better part of my manners and not inquire as to what she had been doing for the whole day.

"Evening Lara; you are in later than you tend to be regularly."

Lara smiled tiredly.

"Yes, sorry about that."

Lara came and sat next to me on the bed leaning up against me. Now, I was torn in this; I'm dead set on having the discussion about the 'gravid' fact I had learned, but Lara looks like she isn't up to it at the moment. After a few minutes I decided that it's better that we have this discussion as soon as possible.

"Hey Lara."

Lara stirred from her position that she was starting to snuggle into.

"Hmm?"

I took a deep breath. I have no idea how this will go. I took a firm grip and hold of my emotions so that they wouldn't get the best of me.

"We need to talk about something."

Lara licked my chin, which made this much harder. It is likely that this discussion will hurt Lara's feelings, but it would be best that there is the least amount of secrets between us, better none, but that will take time.

"Like what Saber?"

I sighed before I continued.

"Do not take this badly or anything; but here goes. You are aware that I am not good with making or maintaining relationships, due to the lack of experience mostly."

This isn't the greatest way to begin a conversation, though I didn't want to hurt Lara, even though I would likely do so in this talk. I glanced at Lara's face and gave her a small smile.

"So, it has taken much adjusting to be even somewhat comfortable with our relationship as it is right now. It is nothing against you; in fact it is more to your credit. I am happy… well as happy as I have ever been honestly. Yet…"

Lara had been smiling at my words, however at my last word her smile faltered.

"Yet… what?"

I was already having second thoughts about this discussion; they increased with the tone of worry in Lara's voice. I forced myself to keep going.

"You should know that I still new to this all and yet… there might be more that would be added to this all on top."

"What are you talking about Saber?"

Her innocent question, made it so I had to jerk the reins of my emotions to force them to be in check. Logical sense asserted itself in my mind at this point. 'It is very possible that she hasn't thought about this subject. She hasn't looked or thought ahead and so wouldn't have thoughts of children/offspring in mind. Thank you wonderful, marvelous and sensible logic; you're correct as you usually are. You're good and astute at keeping me from doing something I would very likely regret.

"Lara, what do you see in your future?"

She took some time to think about my question.

"Well, that is an odd question, but I see you being with me."

I smiled slightly. As a guy, for a girl to say they see you in their future; it's very nice to hear. I admit that in the future I have seen for myself I see Lara there as well. Nevertheless, it seems that Lara isn't seeing beyond that; or at least not seeing children coming like I do. Now it isn't like I'm adamantly against children and offspring. I'm just not ready for children or being a parent. That's only part of the issue I had. It was also that Lara didn't tell me about how if she is in heat and we mate; there is a good chance she would become gravid. My feelings weren't being taken into account… more like they're not being thought about at all.

"Saber?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Lara's voice. I looked at her and sighed. The best way to get this moving and done is to be blunt.

"Lara, when did you plan to tell me that if you are in heat and we mate; that you could easily become gravid? Were you going to tell me at all?!"

Lara gained a confused expression.

"What? I do not understand; you did not know?"

I once again had to jerk the reins of my emotions, harder than the last time. Why is it; that everyone around me thinks that since I have turned back into a dragon, I instantly know everything dragons should know? I was raised as a human not a dragon; I know how humans work, not dragon kind!

"No, I did not. You should be aware by now that I know little about the dragon race. Most of my life has been in the human world. … So when were you going to tell me; when you were gravid or were you just going to say 'oops I forgot'?! Were you just going to say 'I am gravid, take responsibility'?"

I was unable to stop myself from snapping the last word with a hint of anger. My emotions were surging up in me and it was taking a growing amount of effort to keep said emotions causing me to do actions I would ultimately wish I hadn't. Lara was worried as she looked at me.

"Saber what is wrong? Why are you mad?"

She… She didn't even see what was wrong in this?! Didn't I pretty much state that I have a hard time with relationships?! Or was it that she was so selfish that she just wanted to use me for her own desire?! I instantly stopped that train of thought and took a moment to calm down. Lara had proven to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that she is far more selfless than selfish! Fine I would try saying my feelings on this and see where that gets me.

"I am… frustrated and mad… but most of all… I am hurt Lara. It feels like I am being used and I have experienced that too often in my life for me to feel anything but disgust and loathing for those who use and trick others for their own gain. I found out the connection between mating season and becoming gravid from Ruben; when it should have been you to tell me."

It wasn't Lara getting gravid that scared me as much as what results from that state, offspring! Yes, you can call me crazy, dumb, or whatever you want; I'm terrified to have children of my own. I firmly believe I would be a horrible role model, let alone a parent! Then there is the chance they may end out like me and that is just as bad in a way! As the saying goes, 'to know how one will likely treat their own children; all you have to do is look at how their parents treated them.' The example I have and detest passionately is none other than my Uncle Douche Bag! I couldn't live with myself were I to do that kind of thing to anyone, it is why I am the way that I am. Yet the methods of coping are all I know and they aren't the way a child should be raised by… right?

So, to sum up my problem with this is I haven't the faintest idea how to be a parent; I have never had an example of how it is supposed to be done that I can recall. All I really know is how to fight, defend and kick a**… not the best things to bring to the table of parenting I think. I know almost nothing about children or what it is to be one. My younger years of my life; I was use, abuse and alone. Let's be honest; my childhood was hell, sometime were worse than others but still, it was a miserable hell! … I'm not helping myself with any of these thoughts. Lara caressed my cheek with hers in an effort to comfort me.

"Saber, what are you worrying about?"

I sighed heavily. Why do I have to explain this to her?!

"Do I really need to go through what it was like growing up for me again? … No one cared; I was seen as little more than a source of entertainment and a punching bag. I… only know how it is to be alone."

She continued to rub my cheek also giving my cheek a lick with her tongue. I found it somewhat soothing.

"But you are not alone anymore. I am here and I will not leave. Besides you were talking about me becoming gravid; is that such a bad idea?"

… How do I reply to that?! Unfortunately, my mouth acted before my brain could make a response. This meant that I… started spilling crap I never meant to say!

"It is not you being gravid that has me in such a harsh bind, but the results that come from that state that has me so worried about the future."

I instantly clamped my maw shut. I hadn't meant to say that at all! Yes that's what I feel and think at the moment, but I hadn't planned on actually saying it out loud! Lara stared at me confused again.

"You… are worried about… having dragonets?"

Uh oh! She's doing it again! Lara is reading what I mean rather than what I say! I was trying to keep my maw shut so I didn't say anything else I hadn't told anyone. But silly me, I was forgetting that somehow Lara has the innate ability to get me to spill my deepest darkest secrets without being able to stop myself!

"That is not… I mean, no I… Ahh! …"

I struggled the best I could, but to no avail and the tirade came pouring out.

"What do I know about being a parent?! I have never had one that I can remember and certainly never dreamed about having both! No, I get a poor excuse for a male that beat me most days and in half those instances, whipping was involved. I have had to raise and take care of myself completely from age seven. But as fate loves screwing with me so dang much by bending me over and kicking me in the a** repeatedly! I end up meeting the one who is in all likelihood my actually sire and I cannot deny it as he looks so dang much like me! Then to add insult to injury, he says unbelievable crap and then he is sorry about what I have had to endure! Then the reason he was never around me was that he had sent me away to save me from knowing war. Instead I learn what it is like to be a complete outcast and what it is to be treated as a toy or an object! So what the freaking fracking would I know about begin a parent and what one in that position is supposed to do?!"

I have panting from the malediction. Lara was gawking at me. When I had taken in her expression; I did a mental rewind and realized to my utter horror I had spilled a very large secret I hadn't meant to!

"Wait… a-are you talking about that Bahamut you mentioned when we were outside the ruins of Lagunas?"

I literally held my maw closed with my forepaws now. The information that I had just spouted was something I was still having trouble admitting to myself! I wasn't near ready to let others know about it in the slightest! CRAAAAP! FIDDLESTICKS! I have just dug me a freaking six foot HOLE and am about to be pushed in and da**ed to hell!

While I was… having an internal panic attack bordering on a mental breakdown; Lara was trying her best to get me to talk to her though I haven't a clue what she was actually saying. Odd, that we have ended out in this position; I was supposed to be the one confronting her and now she is the one doing so in a way, amusing and ironic. Unbeknownst to me, Lara had been maneuvering me while she had been attempting to get a response out of me and now we were facing each other rather than sitting side by side. It only dawned on me that our positions had changed when Lara hugged me.

"Saber, you have always, even as a dragonet; thought about others before yourself. It may not always be in the form of you helping another, but you do not hurt them. You do more so now than before. It is one of the good and wonderful qualities that you have. But there are times when you take to the point where you end up hurting yourself. I do not know what the future will be like or what is in store for me or you; yet as long as you are with me, I know everything will be okay."

I was completely and utterly speechless at what Lara had just said to me. What could I say to that?! That was the best compliment I have ever received in my life! How… did I manage to get a mate like Lara?! Lara kept speaking.

"It is one of the qualities I find so endearing about you and I love you all the more because you think of others before yourself."

… This girl! Will Lara ever cease to astound and amaze me?! … She hasn't yet. Our discussions ended there and we went to bed.

-Next morning-

I opened my eyes and noted it was just after dawn. I felt that my body wasn't as well rested as it normally is after a night's sleep, so it left me wondering. What had happened for me to still be tired? The visions and nightmares hadn't been any worse than they were pretty much every night. Oh well, I can figure the answer out later; who knows, I could have inspiration that might provide the answer! I settled down to my first routine of my morning; working myself out of Lara's embrace and then walked to the door.

As it is early in the morning for dragons, I had expected to see nothing but empty halls while I took a stroll. That's how things tended to run at this time of the morning; it is why I enjoy it so much, free time to myself. However, I had scarcely opened the door when I saw something… gold zoom passed me.

"Curse you, white scaled freeeeeak!"

I blinked, and then stretched my neck out the door and turned my head to my left to catch a glimpse of… Goldie Scales?! And he was zooming down the hallway out of sight?! … Well, that was a sight I hadn't thought I would see… though not unwelcome by any means whatsoever. But, why would he be zooming down the hallway? I took a deep breath and smelled… cleaning wax? … Oh yeah… now I know why I'm tired this morning. I spent time during the night to… set up some rightly deserved justice to be dished out! Goooood morning inspiration! It's wonderful to have you with me this morning!

I had coated the floor of this whole level of the temple with a decently thick layer of a liquid that was akin to floor wax; and to think I only had to use twenty five containers of that wax for the whole floor! It was then I heard a crash from further down the hallway and I felt a broad smile come to my face. I have to admit, those moles make some mean cleaning wax! You get an amazing shine and that wax nearly eliminates friction on the surface it is applied to! It is grade 'S' material for pranks!

Now, the first rule of thumb with pranking, as fun as it is to dish out the sweet heaping helping of justice and vengeance; the mark of a well done prank, is that no one being able to pin the blame on the one who actually did it, which would be me in this case. Others can accuse and suspect all they want, but when you clean up and don't leave evidence to be found… they can only guess, not prove. You can do many things with this methodology in mind and get away with many things! Cleaning up the wax would be done more efficiently while I'm human; I'd be bipedal and so have two arms and more importantly have hands to work with instead of four legs along with paws and hands do much better at this kind of thing.

I shifted to my human form, which still came with clothes, boots included! I gazed down the hallway to my right, spotting the closet with the needed cleaning supplies. My obstacle in reaching those supplies would be the same as Neval had already had a time with, the layer of slick friction free wax. In my favor though I happen to look up; I saw brackets holding chains that were supporting bars that were ten feet long and connected at the ends to the next bar that was the same length. The bars that went down the center of the hallway were to hold torches for lighting. I smiled as I observed that the multiple interconnecting bars ran down beyond the closet which was my objective. Ah! A pathway appears! Which will allow me to get to my goal and I won't have to touch the waxed trapped floor! Could I ask for a better solution than this for my dilemma?!

I used my grapple shot that I somehow still had equipped, to get up to one of the poles that came out of the bars for my first hold. I got myself to the center bar and proceeded hand over hand down the hallway. It took me five minutes to get to the supplies and another hour to get the floors clean so that there wasn't a trace of wax left. I switched back to my draconic form going back to where Neval had crashed. I noted he was out cold when I got to him. I shook my head and smirked.

"Let this be a lesson, Goldie Scales; mess with me and you will face harsh consequences that cannot be avoided! Chalk up a point for me!"

I haven't the faintest clue if Neval heard me or not, but it really didn't matter to me at the moment. I resumed my original plan of taking a stroll on this now fine morning.

-Scene change-

I was heading to the council chamber and was pondering to myself as I went. Being called by the guardians wasn't exactly… rare, but for me to be called by myself is even worse. In my case four times out of five it was for me to be reprimanded by them. The thing is I can't think of anything I have done to get a reprimand. I have been keeping out of trouble and haven't really done much to draw attention to myself since I got back from the ruins of Lagunas. Yes, I have been behaving and playing the good little 'Sunday School boy' for the last week and a half almost two weeks now; even they couldn't argue with me on that! Even though I doubt they would understand what a good little Sunday school boy means or refers to, yet still.

And there was little possibility that the guardians would have found out about this morning's prank that I pulled. That would be the only thing I have done recently that could get me into trouble! However, I made sure to clean up before anyone could know; so it would all depend if Goldie Scales told the guardians and if they believed him. Should he have tattled on me, he will soon feel repercussions the likes of which will make what I did this morning feel and look like a walk in the park! The best way to find out what the guardians want is to get to the meeting with them, even though every time I enter that chamber it either gets me problems or just a big headache!

When I had gotten to the council chamber; I was let in. I took a moment to look around and get a feeling of the room. Of course there were the guardians, yet there were four in attendance rather than all eight. So you would think that with less of the guardians I would have an easier time with them? Well it is a nice theory, except for the fact that those four included; Cyril, Volteer, Huron and Terrador. … Isn't it great for me to see these four in particular? Now I have three out of four set against me pretty much from the start… just peachy! I mean Huron is the only one of those in attendance I can reasonably count on to be fair and actually let me say something without a reproach or reprimand following and coming in before I finish what I have to say.

So it is understandable that after seeing the 'panel of judges' to expect my mood to take a dive. I really don't get along with Volteer as he talks way too much in my opinion. Cyril is okay… when he isn't around most of the other male guardians. So I'm not in good standing with the current company. Then there is the… questionable head honcho Terrador. Where do I start with the qualms I have with him? There are just so many; I don't know which one to choose to lead off with.

Well, as I'm ever the optimist; I took a small bit of comfort in one fact in all of this. There was little else that could drag my mood lower than it was already. … That was until my gaze locked onto… Goldie Scales! My mood plummeted a noticeable bit after seeing HIS face again! I didn't think this day was going to be this bad this early when I got out of bed; can this go any farther downhill?!

"Ah, Saber you have arrived."

I held back the urge to say, 'no duh captain obvious!' though it wasn't easy. I simply nodded, set my face to being straight and I dropped to my haunches. Terrador got into explaining why he had called me here; still haven't the faintest clue why Mr. Douche is.

Now, I will say this for Terrador; he isn't one for dancing around a topic, he gets straight to the point and I can respect that. His explanation was about sending out some to go looking for a village or something along those lines. Then Volteer told the legend of the said village. It felt more like he was rambling, but I think he is always long winded. Anyway, the basic outline is as follows; there was once a village were lived many beings of several different species. And apparently by what Volteer said, there were some there that weren't dragons, cheetahs, moles or apes; and also there were different types of dragons? Or something like that; Volteer doesn't always make sense in his ramblings… actually he makes little sense around half the time when he isn't rambling. Back to the topic, it was the hope if this 'lunar village' as it was known as, had young dragons. … So this was another wild goose chase to help the population problem the dragon race has… I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted. I mean it is nice the guardians finally think I could be able to help them with some problems, but this sounds more like a mundane chore to me! I was happy when Volteer had ended the story as it meant that he shut his maw even for a little while.

"As you have shown that you are proficient at adapting to unexpected and unknown situations; we would like you to go explore the area known as Forsena to the west and see if you can find the moon village as it is rumored to be in that land."

Cyril had been the one to finish their conclusion by saying they wanted me to go. That was probably the closest I have gotten to receiving a complement from the guardians! I nodded to them. It would be a nice change of pace for me to go out on a journey for a time. Even if I have only been back from the Ruins of Lagunas for a week and a half; I was getting kind of restless for some reason I couldn't comprehend. So getting out of the city would do me good I think.

"And of course you will not be going alone, as this could be a very dangerous expedition."

Volteer was the one to bring up this fact. I agreed with it, but who would they be sending with me? The only other dragon in this chamber other than the guardians is myself… and HIM?! … Now… I would say that the guardians don't always decide things with common sense in mind; but come on! Even they wouldn't be THAT dumb to pair me up with Goldie Scales! Would they?

"Who did you have in mind to go with me?"

I kept my voice calm and controlled as I said this. I work well on my own; though I wouldn't say no to some help if I could get it. I'm not stupid to think I'm an invincible one man or dragon army. But there is a difference between a helpful companion and a stumbling block like tag along! Terrador cleared his throat to get my attention and I turned to him.

"Neval is who will be traveling with you."

So… they are that dumb it would seem! I know Terrador and I don't get along, yet what have I done to be condemned to this horrid torture?! I stared incredulously at Terrador. I couldn't help it with the statement that had just come from him.

"Wait one dang minute! You want me…"

I balanced myself on three of my legs so that I could use my left forepaw to point over at Neval.

"… To work with HIM!"

I said 'him' with a tone that exuded contempt and bitterness and should have made it obvious I didn't like Neval at all! I know the guardians have been sending out dragons in pairs now on the exploration missions. Perhaps they took my view I told them a long while ago when I was still human, that none should go alone seriously. I don't have a problem with having a partner or company to go out with. I could see getting a lot of work done with Spyro or any of my other friends, even Lara. Thankfully she can focus on a task when it is needed and not just encroach on my personal space zone.

However… out of all those they could choose even those who were outside of my circle of friends… and yes I would even consider Sarana more helpful than the one they chose. They choose to send out to search for this 'mythical moon village' me and they pick Neval to be my traveling buddy?! I mean, I can see the logic of sending me; I can handle what the dark forces that the dragon realm can throw at me! I have proven this on multiple occasions. But… why pair me up with Goldie Scales?! Or is this some kind of attempt to have an eye kept on me?!

How could they miss see we don't get along! If the expression I was giving wasn't enough then the two pranks alone that we had already pulled on each other should have be easy to see and equally obvious to show our dislike of one another! Although it is unlikely they even know about either of those incidents, so not clear. This is the worst idea the guardians have had yet… and that's saying something when I'm saying it! For them to put the one that can be seen as a constant trouble maker together with their golden child, their star pupil is just dumb! I may have disliked Neval before this meeting, yet my feelings increased a great deal in this chamber. The action or rather the lack of reaction thereof had really annoyed me something awful!

Where the guardians, mostly the males, would chastise me for the things I do good or bad; Neval gets praised for his actions! In short, in the eyes of at least half the guardians and that half is here; Neval could do no wrong! With that fact stated; who in a sane mind would put their best student with the one that disagrees with them the most?! Either Terrador has at long last developed a sense of humor and a doozy of a one; or he doesn't understand what he is putting in motion by putting the two of us together! I will have to go with the ladder of the two options.

"Terrador…"

Terrador turned to me.

"If I did not already know that you are so serious that you have no sense of humor; then I would have thought you were making a joke and attempting to make light of this with your suggested arrangement. However, you are too serious to do that; so let me put this simply, I have no problem with being sent to explore and to try to find this village that may not even exist. Yet, I have a great many doubts and serious concerns about the one you are saying will go with me!"

"And what do you mean by that?"

That came from Cyril. I thought; I had made my… problem with my supposed traveling companion clear. Apparently not!

"Does the phrase, 'two go out and one comes back' mean anything to any of you?"

There was silence to my question for a moment. Of course they wouldn't understand human phrases or inference that is used to be nice and soften a blow. Okay, the blunt approach it is then! I turned to Neval who still had yet to say a thing in this other than confirming he understood what was being said. I gave him a frosty look that said, 'Go ahead! I dare you to say something, Douche'! He was looking at me and his response was a nervous smile.

"I do not see what the problem is with working with you… um…"

What the freaking hell is this BS?! He can't remember or say my name now! Why just this morning he insulted me by his chosen term for me 'white scaled freak' after falling into the prank I set up for him specifically! I would have bowed the same way as an actor would for being complimented for their performance if he had been awake to see me do so! This façade is getting really ludicrous, infuriating and pushing the limits of my tolerance! I took a second to jerk the reins of my emotions back to get them under control. I may dislike Neval, but I will not let him or others know that he irk me like he does! I held in the powerful desire to below at him, 'what, not going to call me white freak or some variation like you normally do!' but I won't.

"Saber."

I supplied my name and Neval gave an apologetic smile. It took a lot of effort to not smack him where he stood! I spun back to face the guardians.

"Okay, you do not understand the human phrase then. It means that if Neval and I go out together; only one of us will be returning. The reason implied would be that due to our inability to stand one another. One will end up unable to return for whatever unfortunate circumstance that befell that one that the other simply saw no justifiable reason to get them out of. Is that clear enough for you?!"

Well as it ended out, I still was assigned to go out with Neval and even though I grumbled about it; I still am in the situation… AND IT SUCKS!

-Scene change-

I was wondering around the halls of the temple continuing to curse and fume at the guardians. There decisions once again have made my life more horrid than it was now! I should have just put my paw down and flat out refused their assignment. Screw them and their dumb decisions! But NOOOO I have to be nice and honorable and go with the assignment when I agreed to it before I knew who my traveling company was going to be! I take this as a lesson; never agree to a group assignment before you know who is in the group! As I was cursing my misfortunes, I heard a voice ahead of me and honed in on a room by the library; as I got closer I spotted Neval. He appeared to be talking to someone. I made my way quietly to the door to the room he was in; but a quick look around the room told me he was alone. I listened to Neval for a little while trying to understand what he was doing.

"What were you thinking?! Putting those rocks there to trip… I think his name is Saber… that was wrong. Then it was likely him that made you slide down the hallway and hit the wall this morning. You are forever causing trouble for others, why?"  
-

… What in the hell is this crap I'm hearing? I felt a twitch begin right below my right eye as I listened. Neval is talking like the action was done by someone else, when he had done it himself. This is just getting ridiculous! I then noted that Neval seemed to twitch, or at least his head jerked visibly. The jerk didn't seem to be a natural thing, so I sharpened my attention on Neval.

"The white one is a blight! He will be nothing but a problem that is going to happen; he needs to go away. I have been… convincing him to leave in a subtle way."

Subtle he says… as subtle as being downwind from an outhouse is! Now that sounds like the douche I have been getting to know! Still this is weird and when I say weird; it is very freaky for most others. First and foremost, there are… two Nevals?! So the first Neval has a problem with this other? Perhaps Neval has some kind of split personality? Wouldn't be the weirdest thing I have seen or been around in the dragon realm. I mean, I hear multiple voices in my head constantly, who are supposed to belong to dead dragons and dragonesses that somehow still exist… I leave it at that for a definition of my unusual spectrum for the more extreme end. I saw that Neval's head jerk again.

"Do not attribute this to that grudge you have! He has nothing to do with it!"

Neval number one had raised the volume of his voice a noticeable margin. This… conversation is getting very interesting the more I listen to. Once more Neval's head jerked; the rebuttal from number two then?

"It does not matter if he is white or the only one that is! He is still a dragon and so they need to pay for what they did!"

Harsh much? Sounds kind of like something like Shae would say. There is the jerk again; back to number one.

"No! That only hurts others and that's why the purge happened in the first place!"

Hmm… Got to say that this self-argument is the first I have seen other than being in the ones I have been in with Shae. Kind of reminds me of the earlier times between SSK and myself a bit. I think there are some major issues that need to be addressed by what I'm hearing. If I go by what I have gotten from this it would seem that Neval has two separate 'personalities'. One is the ignorant goodie four paws; the other was Mr. Douche that I have become acquainted with lately. I hesitate to stick my neck out in this, but I need some clarifications if this is the dragon that I'm being forced to travel with!

"Pardon me for interrupting boys! But I think we need to discuss a few things Neval… if that is who you are."

Neval spun around and stared wide eyed at me.

"S-Saber… how long have you been there?!"

"Ah! You remember my name; how nice of you. As for the answer to your question; long enough to wonder a few things to be blunt about it."

Neval's head jerked another time and Neval's gaze met mine and I knew that I was facing Mr. Douche. I gave him an indifferent expression.

"Go away you unnatural scaled freak! You do not belong here!"

I snorted; and so I get to meet the douche face to face for the first time officially and he insults me. … Yep this is going to be the fuel for many a prank I will pull in the future; no doubt about that!

"It is unpleasant to officially meet you… Mr. Douche. So… did you like my prank I got you back with for the rocks you tripped me up with last evening? By what I heard as you passed my room; it sounded like you eating your just desserts, hee hee hee."

I said this all in a calm flat tone to this dragon. Mr. Douche huffed at me.

"It was rather basic and stupid. Is that the best you can do?!"

I smirked slightly and chuckled.

"I could ask the same thing. I am just warming up and I will not lose to anyone! Besides, I have a love and a special place in my heart for some of the more classic kinds of pranks."

I made my way over to Mr. Douche becoming serious once more.

"Now then, I want to talk to goodie four paws."

I smacked Neval on his right cheek hard enough that there was a hard jerk. I thought if that head jerk somehow played a part then maybe smacking him would get the change to happen. Neval was shaking his head and holding his cheek.

"What the… what is going on?"

Looks like my assumption was right on the money! I cleared my throat to regain Neval's attention.

"Neval, perhaps you could tell me who the other one is in your head? You know the one with an attitude and seems to have something against other dragons, which happens to be focused on me currently."

Neval lowered his head a bit at my question.

"Oh, you mean Nergal."

"If that is the name you call the mean idiot; then yes I mean him."

-Scene change-

So by my talk with Neval, apparently like myself he is a rare type of dragon though he known as a mirror dragon. However, unlike me; Neval isn't the only mirror dragon according to him. Neval says that he thinks one might be someone he knows. Mirror dragons as a sub race dragon kind; is supposed to be some kind of mutation from earth dragons or something. Likely through the process of evolution, which help living beings adapt to the changing environment around them. Well, Mother Nature, the system she has; she makes sure that the best survive otherwise known as, 'survival of the fittest'. Now by the account that Neval gave me, the two separate personalities isn't just a problem he has; but is normal among mirror dragons. And apparently the reason Neval's scales are so dang shiny is so they could be used for 'reflecting' power. As the name mirror dragon implies, they're able to redirect an incoming attack. Most mirror dragons also can use another element and Neval is no exception; he can use fire as well. In fact their reflecting ability is the main cause of secondary personality development or at least plays a role in it.

The reason that there are so few mirror dragons left was because of their abilities or says… Goldie scales… I mean Nergal. I would say it's more the fear of what mirror dragons can do were they to lose it. The powers of them as described by Neval could be very dangerous, IF such a power was kept under control, then there is no reason to fear. IF however, should control be lost… then none should be around them for their own safety! That control brings me to the second point of worriment. If Neval is anything about to go by, then mirror dragons have a tendency to be a little mentally unstable normally and it gets marginally worse as they age. Then the more they use their powers the high the risk is for that mental instability to grow worse! In other words, they are mental ticking time bomb that will end out in a mental mess! Oh boy the mental cases that these kinds of dragons would have! It is scary just thinking about it!

Although, I'm really not one to talk about mental issues; I have more than I know what to do with. I can manage most of them, which is a feat in and of itself! Well… anyways. My preparations were short as I was kind of itching for some time to get out of Warfang and go adventuring again! Around midday I met up with Neval at the gates of Warfang and we started off to go looking for this lunar village. Little did I expect that this journey would turn into what it did.

**Chapter end.**

**A/n**

**That's chapter 11. So much information in it… I love it! I would like to personally thank KeyBlader Zen for the use of Getsuga and Vulpimaru for Neval/Nergal. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and enjoy chapter 12 just as much. The answers to reviews will be at the end of the next chapter.**


	12. 12 Knoweth Thy Enemy

**A/n**

**Here is chapter 12. I'll leave it at that so I don't spoil anything.**

Chapter 12: Knoweth Thy Enemy…

Have you ever been around someone that causes you to seriously come up with strategic methods to make them feel pain while you sit and enjoy watching? Sadistic I'll admit, but I have a side like that with some individuals; so sue me. Back to what I was saying, I was having those kinds of thoughts with such a one, even if they were a pair in one body. I was coming to terms that Neval and Nergal were not just different, but as polar opposites as you can get in my view and I have known them so short a time. The only reason I hadn't enacted one of the said methods I had thought of earlier, was Neval… the actual personality wasn't bad; in fact he was rather innocent just tied to another that is anything but innocent!

"…Dumb adults forcing me to have to work with this white freak. What do they know?!"

And there is the proof of my point. I looked over at my traveling companion who at the moment was obviously the douche Nergal. Doesn't he know I can clearly hear him call me a white freak? Although I agree with him on the first part of the guardians being dumb adults; I would ask does he know I have excellent hearing and so can hear him like he was talking to me. This is where I get my pet peeve of someone talking about me like I'm not even there, but am all the same. But who is being force to trudge through this crap, is more a matter of opinion.

"Why is it that I get stuck with the unusual rarity?"

This is just getting to be painful to listen to; like nails down a chalkboard.

"Are you aware Goldie Scales that I can hear you calling me some form of unnatural being; or is it that you do not care?"

Nergal snorted at my question.

"Why should I care that you can hear me say the truth, you white scaled freak?!"

Truth he says. Oh I'm tempted to show him what saying the truth really is about! Nergal is a real piece of work and enforces the definition of a douche! Okay… if he wants to hurl insults at one another; fine by me!

"Why, you ask? Because, it works as motivation for me to say better comebacks Mr. Douche. … Actually, now that I think about it…"

"You can think at all stupid?"

… That was a fairly decent comeback; I'll give the douche that. … Maybe this shows I will get some healthy competition in this kind of thing, rather than having to accept that monkeys are the only ones to be close to matching me. I ignored his verbal stab at me and continued.

"… I have been meaning to inquire your preference in the name by which I will regularly address you."

Nergal gave me an expression that was a mix of a deadpan look and loathing. I take that to mean proceed then!

"So what will it be; Mr. Douche, Goldie Scales or Casob?"

"Huh?"

I smirked; he had walked right into this one and I'll enjoy giving him what he richly deserves.

"Oh right, I should have said; C.A.S.O.B, stands for Constant Annoying Son Of a Bi***, hence Casob. Now… pick your new name or I will pick it for you!"

I said the last line in a flat no nonsense tone. Nergal huffed at me.

"You think that calling me names will change anything."

Clearly he hasn't experienced the interest and entertainment that can come from verbal banter. To be able to demoralize your opponents who normally deserve it, sarcastically and in any other way… just produces a feeling of enjoyment that can't easily be beat!

"Perhaps not for you; yet it certainly does for me, as it lets me call you a term that fits you more than your name tends to. You can ask the Incessant Chatterbox about that."

Nergal was silent for a full minute. If he thinks that he can get out of this by saying nothing and not answering; he is dead wrong!

"Have no preference? All righty then! I get to use whichever the situation warrants, Mr. Douche."

Nergal's head jerked and so I waited to see what would happen.

"Nergal! Give it up will you; we are already on the journey, so stop insulting him!"

"Hello… Neval."

Neval turned to me and dipped his head.

"I am sorry that he said those things to you. He is… like that."

"… It is okay Neval. I have come to expect that from the Douche."

Neval looked at me with curiosity.

"You keep using the term 'douche' when you talk about Nergal, but what does that word even mean?"

I was surprise that Neval actually pronounced 'douche' correctly; most dragons don't say many of the human terms right. Nonetheless, Neval wants to know the definition of a 'douche'? Who am I to deny him that knowledge?! I hope he's ready for this!

"The term 'douche' comes from the place I grew up around. It is use as a term applied to one that is; an idiot, one who is a waste of oxygen. However, in the context in which I use it…"

I glanced over as I noted a head jerk from Neval, meaning I was speaking to Nergal. So now is my chance to put him in his place! I fully intend to do just that!

"… Means a jerk; which is selfish and a manipulative bast***. But a douche, though they may have many of the same traits, have them much worse than a jerk; still that sums up what a douche is. Does it not fit you well, Nergal? You are very much a douche."

Nergal glared at me, which was funny. I mean, I was a little over three feet taller than him. Not to say that Casob doesn't have the ability to back up what he says, but when facing one another; it is comical! However, I of all people know that size isn't a factor to judge by when it comes to calculating what someone is capable of.

"And you perverse dragon, are a stupid covert introvert."

… Did he just accuse me for being a pervert! … No, dragon kind doesn't understand that subject as far as I have seen, so I doubt it. Still ouch on the introvert piece! I'm surprised that Nergal knew the term Introvert and its meaning and by the context that he uses the word, he does! Then for him to tell that I am one; heck, even if he had guessed that, I'm impressed! It's true that I'm a covert introvert, but I'm working on it… with a little help from my friends, but still! He shouldn't be calling me one when he's just as much of one! Like the pot calling the kettle black again!

"That was a bit much for a comment you Casob. But hey, if you want to make yourself out to be a complete jacka**, then by all means keep going; I will not stop you."

We were about to continue our… contest when a soft giggle was heard. Both Nergal and I stopped our argument and began to look around for the source of the giggle that had interrupted us. Within a short period I spotted a pair of baby blue eyes.

Those eyes were of course part of a head, but most of the owner was hidden and obscured by the foliage that they were hiding in. I made my way forward a little bit to try to get more of a view of whoever was watching Nergal and myself. Nergal seemed to have noticed that someone was watching us as well. But he went in a different direction then I did.

"Excuse me, who is there?"

I waited for an answer from whoever was there. I know there was someone there as I had seen their eyes and I could catch a faint scent of a dragon… no dragoness if I'm not mistaken by what my snout was telling me. I approached the place where the dragoness was and yet still no response. Well I guess one more attempt to have her show herself by choice before she faces me whether she wants to or not.

"I will not hurt you, so please come out."

It was after I had said the last plea; that the dragoness came out from the trees she was hiding behind. Now that I got a look at whom the baby blue eyes belonged to; she looked to be in her late teens. She stood at seven feet two inches or so and had about a length of eight feet seven maybe almost eight. The dragoness had a sleek yet athletic build overall, but she still had a visible hourglass figure. Her scales were silver, a bit darker than my underbelly color; and her wing membranes and underbelly were a turquoise color.

She had two pairs of horns. The first pair came out of the back of her head behind her ears and grew backwards and downwards to go parallel to her neck. The second pair were two inches inward and parallel to the first pair and the bases were four inches lower than the first pair. I looked back at the dragoness's tail blade. The blade had a crescent shape to it, kind of like Getsuga; however, unlike her the crescent blade connected in the middle and not nearer the bottom of the crescent. The last thing I noticed about her; that being she had accessories. And when I say accessories I mean bracelets and a choker. All five of those metal pieces had moonstones inlaid into them. So with this dragoness's scale color, it was made difficult to determine her element. I cracked a smile in hopes I wouldn't scare her off for whatever reason.

"Hello, my name is Saber; and you are?"

The dragoness backed up a bit, which wounded me a tad, still I can understand. I am a dragon she has never seen and likely a color she hasn't seen either; dragon kind as nice and friendly as they are, still have a fear of the unknown like humans do.

"M-my name is Luna."

Her voice was quiet… she could give Tarra a run for her money in talking quietly. It is again one of the moments I swear that someone needs to say, 'cue awkward silence'. I cleared my throat.

"Um… well, you would not know of a village around here known as the lunar village, would you Luna?"

She stared at me for a minute and didn't say anything, though she nodded. Well it took a little while to get Neval back around me and it was somewhat annoying; but once he was with me and Luna, she was nice enough to show us the way to the lunar village.

-Scene change-

It was rather easy to tell when we got to the village; both from seeing dragons, cheetahs and moles and seeing the structures for housing. Yet there were also more, human looking creatures that were actually not human here as well. The interesting thing about the buildings and structure was that the vegetation didn't interfere or hinder any of the village, but more was integrated into the buildings.

Luna led us to what was probably the village central square to see a large figure that was upright. Neval and I stopped a little way into the central square, while Luna kept going towards the figure that had taken Neval and myself by surprise. The figure whose back was to us, turned and I saw the creature had many human characteristics.

"Ah Luna, good to see ya."

I took a moment so that I could get a complete and accurate view of the speaker. First and plain fact was that from his voice he was obviously male by the deep tones he spoke in. Now, by what I could see this… man I think, for he looked very similar to a human being; though he was bigger than the average human. Where average height for man is around five foot six, maybe five foot seven; this guy would shame most if not all professional basketball players as he stood at a good seven foot three or so.

The man has light tan skin color much like you would see with Native Americans and those of that ancestry. His eyes were an amber color which seemed to only add to the rugged or wild and kind of feral look this guy had. Overall, I wouldn't say he was a bodybuilder or anything, but he had muscles that even I wouldn't wish to test without a very good reason to do so.

He had clothes, just not ones I had expected to see in the dragon realm. He wore a black jacket that looked to be made of leather and had spikes of some sort though they weren't made of metal as you might expect in the human world. There wasn't anything under the jacket so his bare chest was visible and I had to admit even I was impressed by the muscular build I was seeing. The guy was wearing pants that appeared to be similar to jeans, though I can't say if the material is the same or comparable. His pants has tares in multiple places and were ragged and torn around his mid shins and revealed bare legs and feet below.

I noticed he was armed; seeing that he had a long sword that was if I were to guess about the same length if not a bit longer than Yubashiri. Then there was a… I believe that is a compound bow on his back… wouldn't want to be on the target's end of that weapon. I also spotted several knives of varying length and width on his hips and thighs. It was plain and obvious to me without even getting to know this guy, from sheer observation; he was a hunter and likely an expert at the idea!

"Uncle Wolfe, I found these two out in the forest."

… Uncle… Wolfe? I don't know if I should laugh or stare dumbly. Well the guy looked to Luna and smiled. I caught a glimpse of sharp canine like teeth in his mouth; I swallowed hard at this not knowing what to exactly expect from this man.

"Is that sooo Luna?"

I blinked; I thought I had been hearing things before, yet this Wolfe had one heck of an accent! It reminded me of a person I knew that lived in the south eastern United States… what is it called… oh yes, a southern drawl and did Wolfe ever have one! Wolfe faced me and Neval before he continued.

"The names Wolfe Shadowmane and don't you go forgettin it ya hear. So then y'all, what be you doing around here then and where might ya have been comin from?"

-Scene change-

After our discussion with Wolfe Shadowmane, I found out that he wasn't a bad guy really, much nicer than his appearance would suggest. He had shown himself as kind and in short a gentle giant in many ways. Yet I wouldn't doubt that he could easily harm another if given enough reason.

Well after meeting with some of the inhabitance of the village, we were invited to the evening meal. Hey, free dinner; I won't refuse or complain! Everything was going smoothly; I was starting to think that this would be an easy assignment. I could be back to Warfang within less than a week. This trip had been very helpful to release the pent up tension I had accumulated. I was in a good mood… that was until I heard what I thought for a second was Neval's voice, yet I noted the subtle difference in tone. It was Mr. Douche! I swallowed the mouth full I was on and then glanced over at… Nergal.

"You have something to say Goldie Scales?"

"Humph… the world would be a better place if you weren't around."

I froze as my anger flared up at Nergal's hissed statement and took a moment to get myself to calm down. Okay, I pride myself in being able to taking an insult, most of those that are thrown at me, but there are certain things that I will react to. When someone says it would be better if I weren't around or born; I take that rather badly. I had thought along that line a few times and it never would go well! I gave my reply in a low and cold voice.

"Nergal… you do not want to go there."

Nergal smirked at getting a reaction out of me.

"Oh, why is that white freak? You are unnatural and so should not have even been hatched."

… If he wanted to slap me like that; then I will give him a freaking haymaker in exchange!

"That so Nergal? I could say the same of you. You should not have lived through that purge you did and talk about. I would not doubt that there had to be others that were better than you. Yet here… you unfortunately are."

Nergal's glare became venomous at what I had just said.

"How dare you; you white scaled freak! You know nothing about that!"

I matched his glare.

"Same to you, Nergal; do not talk about things you have no clue about!"

I got to my paws and turned on the spot and stalked into the forest.

-Scene change-

After the fight Neval and I… or really Nergal and I had; the last thing I expected was Neval to chase after me, but he did. I had gone deeper into the forest so that I could clear my head. It hadn't taken long for Neval to catch up to me; I have been forced to admit that Neval isn't as useless as I had originally thought he would be. After he followed me for a good ten minutes; I turned to him to tell him to go away but he beat me to speaking.

"I am sorry for what Nergal said to you!"

I was about to answer, when I felt a freezing cold sensation course down my spine. I came to an abrupt halt at the feeling. That was more than a danger sense warning! It was a warning of a situation that could likely end with me dying! Such sensations are very rare… I mean I have gotten them in the numbers that are still in the lower single digits. The last time I felt this was just before I came back to the dragon realm. It was when I encountered that dark creature and that experience had scared the daylights out of me! As I stood where I was, I began to feel the same dark intent I had from when I had faced down that… 'thing'; it was the intent to kill, there was no question. That intent was directed completely and utterly on me. There was someone or something out in these woods that was seriously out to end my existence and wouldn't be deterred judging by the magnitude of the killing intent!

However, if what is responsible for this intent is what I think it is; then this would get messy, especially with Neval here with me. I have felt this killing intent before myself once, yet I know it more through the memories I have seen at night. It was foul; it was ugly and not to be underestimated! I believe I'm about to meet one of the ancient enemy very soon. And I would bet they won't be one to slack on their methodology on white dragons! That said methodology being, kill on sight; show no mercy and leave no evidence! They were here to kill me and would be meticulous about it. I would be dead before first light and there would be nothing for anyone to find if they get their way!

Well, if what I know thus far is anything to go by; wherever it was coming from would accept I assume little if nothing less than my bloody corpse in front of it! Only that would assure them I was no longer a threat to them. That outcome to be obtained by whatever means necessary, even if other corpses ended up beside mine. If it's really the ancient enemy, then there would be more than one body lying dead here! In this case it would be Neval's corpse; he would be a witness and they don't leave those alive able to say anything anymore than they would leave me living and breathing. The ancient enemy hadn't been discovered yet by anyone that had lived long enough to say anything; doubt they intend to start now. I needed to get Neval out of here and I needed to do it now! I may not like him or even less Nergal, yet they don't deserve to die because of me. If he isn't here when it appears then there is a chance he will be overlooked and ignored. I turned to my left where Neval was simply standing watching me.

"Neval… listen to me and listen good! If you want to be alive to see tomorrow; turn your rear around and haul it back to the lunar village! Do not look back and do not come back for me for any reason! Do you understand me?!"

Neval looked at me and hesitated.

"But…"

I was trying to find the direction that the intent that was directed at me was coming from. I could feel it was getting closer. Still I took a moment to turn and give a dead serious look.

"I was not giving a suggestion or recommendation Neval! I told you to GO, NOW!"

Neval flinched, but he turned after a couple of seconds and ran off back the way we had come towards the lunar village. This left me alone with whoever or whatever was set on having me lying dead and then cleaned up before the dawn!

-Scene change-

-Neval's pov-

I do not understand why Saber told me to go back to the village; however, Saber had sounded serious and kind of scary! What did he even mean when he said 'if I want to be alive to see tomorrow'? It almost sounded like he was saying to leave him to die… but how would he know if someone wanted him dead and why would anyone want him gone… well Nergal is different in that, still why would anyone want to get rid of Saber? Something about all of this feels wrong!

"_I would not complain if he was not around. One less dragon that is like those accursed ones who brought about the purge!"_

"Nergal! How many times do I have to tell you to let it go?!"

"_You will never get it; they were afraid of mirror dragons. That is why they slaughtered everyone else; they were afraid of what we could do. Well, they will see the power they fear!"_

I ignored Nergal when he got like this; he would not listen, he never does. I burst through the overhanging trees and came to the edge of the lunar village. I stopped to catch my breath.

"Oh it is you again; you were with that white dragon from before."

I looked up to see the silver dragoness that Saber and I had met earlier today. I was still taking in great gasps of air, but I managed to speak.

"Yes (huff) I was with him."

She smiled a little at me.

"Well there were some other dragons and dragonesses that just got here a few minutes ago and they seem to be from the same place you came from."

Wait… others from Warfang? Who and why? I proceeded further into the village to see what Luna was talking about. I was shocked to find that those who I have seen with Saber often were there and… so was the Shadow Guardian Spectra!

"Ah, Neval there you are."

I regained use of my tongue at this point.

"Guardian Spectra, what are you doing here?!"

Guardian Spectra smiled kindly at me.

"Well Saber's friends were very worried and wished to check on him as he left without saying anything to them. You would not know where he is at the moment, would you?"

Well I do know, but… with how he had acted… I mean he had literally shouted that last command to go at me. I sighed, it would probably be better to just tell them.

"Well, Guardian Spectra; I was with Saber a little while ago. We had… a disagreement and he went off. I followed so that I could apologize to him, but he was… acting, I do not know… different than he was before."

"What do you mean different than before?"

I glanced over at the purple dragon Spyro who had spoken.

"Well he suddenly went all stiff and then looked around like he was searching for something. The next thing I know Saber tells me, 'If you want to be alive to see tomorrow; turn your rear around and haul it back to the lunar village'. He follows that with, 'Do not look back and do not come back for me for any reason'. He sounded really serious about it, and so I came back here."

"Are you sure that is what Saber said?!"

That came from the black dragon that I think is the younger brother to Guardian Spectra. I nodded in answer; not understanding why all these dragons and dragonesses were looking so horrified.

"Is that bad? I have heard that Saber often snaps at others; so I assumed that was what he was doing."

Guardian Spectra got everyone's attention back to her.

"There are times he does do as you say Neval; however, I do not believe this is one of them. Saber… attracts… odd creatures to himself without much effort. And by the sound of it, he may have drawn a very dangerous one to himself this time."

-Scene change-

-Saber's pov-

When I had heard Neval disappeared into the trees on his journey back to the lunar village; I focused all my senses and faculties on the fight I would be in tonight. I had no doubt it would be the fight for my life! I felt a second wave of cold wash over me and I level my gaze in front of me. I was expecting to see something like what I saw back in the park again; that impossible 'thing' that had attacked me. I believe now more than ever that it had been one of the ancient enemy! And now I was about to face another once again!

I watched frozen and rooted to the spot staring in controlled fear and panic as I heard something approaching from the shadows of the trees. Can anyone blame me? The last time I had this feeling of eminent foreboding; I had a monster try to kill me! Yet what came out of the shadows wasn't what I had expected at all. Out from the deeper in the woods came a white dragon limping. I looked at the white dragon in mild shock. Why? For it was Koren… or at least close to what Koren looked like now. A questionable version of my first true friend now indeed, stood in front of me. However the difference in this was this 'Koren' looked beaten up and there were other subtle things I could see that weren't right and didn't match what I knew.

"Asreyel, help me."

Was this really all that was, in the ancient enemy's way of thinking needed to drop my guard?! I am nowhere near that dumb! They couldn't know what Koren actually looked like now as he has no physical body of his own anymore… though I still don't understand how that works. They either have an extremely low opinion of me or they had little credible information and knowledge on me. I can't really determine at this time which explanation is the more likely or which the better of the two is. Still, I felt anger at how this enemy was using the appearance of my friend to kill me.

"Cut the crap! My friend is dead; you using your guess on what his appearance would be, won't fool me! So let's dispense with the illusions and tricks shall we!"

"Asreyel…"

I brought my tail blade to the neck of the one who was posing as Koren. Said 'white dragon' stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"I said to cut, the, crap! Or I will slice your neck clean through!"

I flicked my tail blade slightly and it clicked to extend its length. 'Koren' backed up and began to laugh. The laugh sounded off and within two seconds had two distinct tones and those tones clashed badly! The form of Koren became enveloped by darkness and shifted. The appearance seemed to melt into the darkness. The first thing that became recognizable was the shining crimson eyes. They were the same shining crimson eyes that I had seen from that 'thing' that had attacked me before I came back to the dragon realm. Those eyes locked onto me and I exerted mental discipline to keep myself from panicking. Whatever material made its body seemed to form from the darkness around it.

However, this time unlike the last one; the figure didn't take on a draconic shape, but a more humanoid appearance. It stood at around six feet tall and was covered in black cloth that rippled and flowed over the figure. It had no defined features other than the basic human shape. Its face only had its glowing red eyes and no other seeable feature. Actually the thing's appearance reminded me of the many drawings and pictures I have seen of the being 'the grim reaper' or death. I settled into a fight stance as I faced my enemy.

"You must be one of the ancient enemy, I presume?"

He… at least I think it is a he as in male; chuckled evilly at my question.

"Well, well; so you know of us then? Must come from the knowledge you receive from previous white ones; history knows nothing of us. Still, yes you are correct of who we are."

Honestly right now, I was scared sh**less at facing this guy who fully intended to kill me and very likely could do so! Yet, I steeled myself and I faced this punk glaring at him. This was serious business since my life was on the line! There was no chickening out now!

"You may have killed many white dragons before now, but that won't happen this time! Don't you dare think I'm just going to drop dead for the likes of you ya punk!"

The laughter that came for this enemy was bone chilling… and familiar. Within seconds which seemed like a small eternity of having that laugh echo in my mind; I realized where I recognized it from. It was the same laughter from some of the memories, some of the most violent ones I have had to see! This was the guy who had tortured some of the more resilient white dragons and dragonesses before they died. The punk strode forward coming closer to me.

"We are glad you say that you won't drop dead; if you did, then this would be no fun at all and certainly wouldn't be worth the time and effort to come and take care of you ourselves. But can -you deliver what you say? It has been quite a long time since any of you have given us problems; but then you white ones have always been dangerous. The last one of you white ones that gave us enough trouble for us to have to deal with you ourselves lasted for about two minutes. I only hope you last for more than those few minutes."

The feeling of danger to me increased tremendously at that reply. If I wasn't in firm control, then my body would be shivering and shaking right now! I was aware that this guy was talking about Crystan. This will be the hardest and most serious fight I have ever been in!

"Just who are you?!"

The punk laughed again and it was like a dagger was being shoved into my brain. Images from the memories that involved this guy flashed in my mind and some of the voices whispered to me. Most of those voices if not all were doing so in pain, anger and many with fear. With this, came a name to my mind as the sound of his laughter kept going. The whispers had been sure in the name they had kept saying to me. I don't know why the particular name came to me, but it did and for some reason seemed to fit him.

"You will die soon enough, so we see no reason to give you our name."

"Darkhar!"

He stopped and just looked at me. I ignored and shut out the memories of pain that had been caused by this Darkhar… and there weren't a small number! I only took in the information about him that could be of use to me in this fight. And the information I did get… didn't give me any confidence in my chances of living after this fight!

"How could you know that?"

I was silent and didn't answer him. I just strengthened my defenses and stance. Darkhar huffed and seemed to settle into a fighting form.

"It matters not; it is time for you to die white one!"

I felt and sensed Darkhar rush forward at an impossible speed towards my left side and even as I turned to see that I was too late to avoid the strike. I couldn't even brace myself before the blow came.

CLANG

I was sent sliding twenty feet to my right, but the blow hadn't done much physical damage as far as I can tell. Don't get me wrong, the strike on my side still hurt like hell; yet I hadn't sustained a problematic injury. This is weird as I can't recall this ever happening before. A hit that should have had the force to pierce my scales… didn't do that at all? I have to be missing something in this. It was then I heard Darkhar.

"*Groan* this feeling… but that should not be possible!"

I turned to face Darkhar again. He was clutching his claws that were shaped like hands somewhat, though they looked damaged. … Wait, he got hurt when he hit me?! How did that happen?! Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Oh well, I'm not complaining! Darkhar glared at me with a murderous aura being projected from him.

"How is it… that you have armored Orichalcum scales?! None of you white ones have had them since the second generation after the war!"

I was baffled at what Darkhar had said. Armored Orichalcum scales? What in the hell is he talking about?! And what does Darkhar mean that white dragons haven't had… those kinds of scales since after the war? What war does he mean? … Could he be talking about the Great War?! Thoughts kept racing through my brain.

I was silenced as Darkhar slammed into my upper chest. I let out a grunt of pain as I felt the wind knocked out of me as the hit landed. I managed to keep on my paws though I was heaving, trying to get air back in my lungs. Once again, the strike didn't do any crippling injury; his claws didn't penetrate my scales… almost like they couldn't. Still the blow had hurt horrendously mostly from the impact, but no life threatening problems from bodily function… yet. I heard a screech in front of me and I glanced over to see Darkhar… his claws looked broken! The screech which had come from Darkhar changed from one of pain to that of fury. Then by some unknown means he made them back to how they were previously. Great, that's not helpful for my life threatening plight!

I tried to fight back against Darkhar, yet it had been made plainly and painfully obvious in the first fifteen seconds; that Darkhar had far better speed of movement that I did. I could barely keep up with some of my senses on where Darkhar was let alone what he was doing. I was only able to predict what he was going to doing from guessing from his previous movements and using the knowledge I had on the ancient enemy. My eyes had become about useless as Darkhar was moving faster than I could track now. Darkhar made all the monkeys I have met look like babies when it came to the art of fighting. Hell he made me look like a fresh green amateur! It was my hearing that was giving the brief warning before the blows Darkhar hitting me with kept coming one after the other.

Amazingly I hadn't gotten major injury from this just some cuts and scratches from all the attacks. Now that's not to say I was fine or taking this like a pro; the impact from each hit, felt like I was getting hit with a baseball bat. Yes, my uncle did hit me with a baseball bat in one of our arguments… broke my left arm with it. Hell if I know where he got the bat; I didn't know he had one! The force from each blow felt similar to me and they hurt dang it! My stamina was being drained quickly by each hit I took from Darkhar!

Within five minutes I knew that this fight was going bad! I hadn't gotten many hits in on Darkhar and fewer actually landed on the intended target. All the while the punk was hitting me at his leisure and… was pretty much toying with me. Yes he hasn't killed me, but apparently my scales would make that much harder. It was only a matter of time at this rate! I started to get desperate and reckless! This guy has to have a weakness of some sort! Some limit for his speed; or something… ANYTHING for me to work with! I barely sensed Darkhar get behind me and rush in close to strike me. DANG IT, CRAP, I'M ABOUT TO BE FORCED TO FACE THE MUSIC!

*PFFFFFFFFFFFFT!*

"Gah?"

I couldn't help letting out a sound of confusion; after all neither of us had expected the… I think that was a fart. There was perfect silence for around two seconds; neither of us moved. Then I heard a sniffing sound. Did this guy have a sense of smell then; that's kind of a surprise? Instantly after that, the guy I had been fighting jerked back and covered his face. He roared in pain and that was mixed with coughing.

"RAAAH! (COUGH COUGH) OHHH NASTY! (COUGH COUGH)."

Wait… was that fart from before… me?! I sniffed the air… WHOA! I felt nauseous and vertigo immediately! … *Cough* … *wheeze* … Yep… *hack* definitely me! I know no one else that can let loose gas no matter the end it comes out of, and have it be SO FOUL! It is just my rear end tends to trump my mouth in terms of offensive odor levels, by a RIDICULOUS amount! I mean, my belches may be foul and rank; but what comes out of my rear is akin to noxious and usually toxic fumes! I have forgotten just how dangerous this rear end of mine can be; it is better than a bio weapon respectively when loaded. … No one should dare get behind me! If they do, they face my butt and that would put the entire skunk population to shame with the near deadly fumes my a** produces; Mwah ha ha ha ha! Can I or can I not clear a room?!

Now back to the fight I was in; after I had… dropped da bomb… yes I will go with that. The air in the general area wasn't just foul in the smell, but now was rich in methane vapor. I swear there was a lightbulb above my head and it just went to full power, in other words I have an idea! I looked over to see the punk getting to his… um feet, if that's what they were. I wasn't going to give him the chance to attack me again! His attacks though hadn't killed me yet for the reason of these… Orichalcum scales as the punk had called them; his attacks had still hurt like hell and then some! With that kind of impact, given enough time he could I have no doubt kill me! I took a breath, not nice for me by the way; and let out a small fireball that was a tiny bit bigger than the flame of a match.

-Spyro's pov-

"Well, Guardian Spectra; I was with Saber a little while ago. We had… a disagreement and he went off. I followed so that I could apologize to him, but he was… acting, I do not know… different than he was before."

I may not know Neval well, though I have heard of mention of him from some of the dragons and dragonesses at the temple. Yet when he and Saber had met almost two weeks ago, they had seemed cordial to each other. Perhaps something happened to change that to a worse standing between them? But Neval is nice enough, so why would Saber have any disagreement with him? Saber tends to go with what is decided or rather he nods and does things his way; that is why some of the guardians have such a problem with him.

Still… 'acting different' with Saber that can mean a lot of things. He is not like any other dragon that I know; he is unique. I think it would be better if Neval clarify what he means by different.

"What do you mean different than before?"

Neval glanced over at me.

"Well he suddenly went all stiff and then looked around like he was searching for something…"

… That did not sound good! Saber has some odd habits, which I assume he got living in the realm of humans. But his senses were the best I have ever known in any race! If he had been on the defense due to something; then it was to be taken seriously!

"… The next thing I know Saber tells me, 'If you want to be alive to see tomorrow; turn your rear around and haul it back to the lunar village'. He follows that with, 'Do not look back and do not come back for me for any reason'. He sounded really serious about it, and so I came back here."

That sounded really bad! If what Neval said is true; then… Saber is in danger!

"Are you sure that is what Saber said?!"

I turned to Seth who had asked the question. Seth, by the look in his eyes had come to the same conclusions as I had. Neval nodded. My heart sank; Saber was on his own and very likely in incredible danger… so why are any of us standing here?!

"Is that bad? I have heard that Saber often snaps at others; so I assumed that was what he was doing."

I think most of us in the group were too worried to answer Neval. Thankfully, Spectra got everyone's attention back to her and answered.

"There are times he does do as you say Neval; however, I do not believe this is one of them. Saber… attracts… odd creatures to himself without much effort. And by the sound of it, he may have drawn a very dangerous one to himself this time."

I was about to say we should go looking for Saber, but was stopped by Sen speaking.

"Hey dudes and dudetts, all of you need to majorly chill out. You all are putting out some killer gloom vibes dudes. Don't worry yourselves friends, my bro can hold his own; so mellow out dudes and dudetts."

… Sen's way of speaking has not gotten much if any easier to understand. It was then we were interrupted by quiet laughter. Into the area came the large creature that had greeted us when we had got here. I still think he looks very much like Saber did when he was human.

"The fire breather has it right y'all. You're worryen too much; it ain't healthy for ya."

The 'man's' face suddenly became dead serious.

"Besides… the forest is a very dangerous place come nightfall…"

The man trailed off in what he had been saying. Sen then chose to talk again.

"It's like I said before dudes and dudetts; my bro can look after himself. Bro will be fine; you all wait and see him walk out of the forest without a scratch like surfin through the barrel of a wave, it's awesome."

*BOOM!*

We all looked in horror as we saw a massive explosion in the deeper part of the forest.

"But… my bro has always had serious thrill issues as long as I have known him dudes and dudetts."

-Saber's pov-

The effect was as immediate as it was enormous. A second after I had let out the fireball, it ignited the methane. To say there was an explosion… would be a monumental understatement! Yes there was fire and lots of it like in an explosion, but the sheer force that was present… was a different matter entirely! I saw the ignition of the methane vapors, but that was it; between the blast and flames that came from them, the flash from igniting temporarily blinded me. I felt my paw leave the ground along with the rest of me as what felt like the force of a speeding bullet train hit me. I flew back, crashed through a lot of trees as I went; yet they did little to slow me down with the force that had launched me.

I kept going on the destruction path, obliterating trees that were in the way that I sailed. This being what I call a sailing plow as it clears whatever is in the way of the direction you're going. After about a minute of making a new forest path by means of me doing a sailing plow, I finally came to a stop when I made contact with a large boulder. I don't think there really is a place on my body that isn't in pain from that idea I had just done, but on the bright side I'm still alive and not near that punk who has it out to kill me! I was gasping, trying to get breath back in me as I had all of the air knocked out of me by the explosion. I felt myself falling forward off the boulder that had stopped me and I crashed to the ground. I wheezed.

"Note… to self *wheeze* passing gas *wheeze* then basically *wheeze* lighting a match *wheeze* is a really dumb idea."

I felt my body shutting down from the beat down I had just put it through. I only hope someone finds me before Darkhar does! I blacked out before I even hit the ground.

-Scene change-

The first of my five senses to start to function again was my hearing. I felt pain… oh did I ever feel pain from all corners of my body, of varying degrees of the said pain. I couldn't move much at all and yet even the parts of my body that could work which were involuntary functions, hurt as they did what they do. The sounds that my ears were picking up were muddle, like as if I had water in my ears. I couldn't get a clear or really an accurate translation of what I was hearing. My brain was running at less than half of full capacity… more like a fourth really.

It was after a few minutes… or hours… I can't really tell at the moment; then memories of the events of last night came back to the forefront of my mind. Coming to the lunar village, the stuff with Nergal and finally, meeting Darkhar and the fight for my life against him that followed. Honestly right now, I should be grateful to be alive! Yet, this still left a rather important fact I couldn't deny; the fight may be over, but the attempt on my life is still on. If I take stock of how things stand; I'm running out of times I can get through by the skin of my teeth! This was the third attempt the ancient enemy had tried to kill me. That was two more than almost all white dragons and dragonesses survived and for those who did make it out of the first try on their lives, rarely make it passed the second!

If I want to live to see old age, then I need to come up with a plan and fast! I mean Darkhar made Adolf Hitler look like a joke in how he went about with extermination! This is serious business!

I was, after however long, able to manage to open my eyes. My vision wasn't clear and so the world was an unfocused swirl of colors and blobs. It didn't help that it was still dark meaning it was still nighttime. I groaned from the surge of pain that came when I opened my eyes. I wish whoever is having a jolly good time shoving sharp blades into my eye sockets would STOP doing that!

My hearing had begun to clear up the jumble that it was receiving so some sounds were becoming more recognizable. I felt warmth being pressed into me and as it was the pain I was immersed in began to dull slowly. I tried to breathe in deeper breaths to help get oxygen to my brain and muscles; but the first deep… well gasp, burned like my lungs were being roasted over an open fire. By now sounds that I was hearing had turned into voices.

"If he is not injured badly, then why is he gasping like that Spectra?!"

I tried again to get a large gulp of air and still felt the blistering burning sensation. It was obvious that Darkhar had taken more out of me than I had realized. Granted physically I may not be a bloody mess, but that is the outside. My insides had been buffeted around and felt like they had been put into a mixer and then nearly got set to puree, before being poured back into me! I found myself slipping back into blackness and though I fought to keep awake; I lost and fell back into the embrace of nothingness.

When next I was able to have coherent thought; the pain I was in had lessened considerably. I still hurt, but I could ignore it far easier than before. All five of my senses were now back to functionality again; not in tip top shape, but they were working again and that is progress to me. I opened my eyes and saw that my vision was still blurry, just not as much as the last time I had seen the world. It was brighter now, likely because it was day… early morning were I to figure correctly by quality of light and temperature.

I wasn't able to contain the groan of pain as I got myself to a sitting position. My vision went white and had spots randomly throughout; a sign that my equilibrium hasn't been fully restored yet. As my sight cleared to an extent, I could see something purple getting bigger; but it still looked like a wavy blob to me.

"Saber?"

… Okay, the blob can talk then, that's neat. It was a few seconds later that my brain kicked into high gear and I began to receive full input from my senses. Now that's not bad as that's what is supposed to happen, but… let's just say that most intelligent living beings develop filters for a reason! I was to learn once again the reason the hard way. So let me start from the top and work my way down.

First up would be my ears. I was suddenly bombarded with sound and most of it; I swear was far louder than it should be! What was presumably birds chirping and whistling; it sounded more like air horns next to my ears or sirens blaring. If that wasn't enough, then there came an ear splitting boom of I don't know what and it drowned out most other sounds for a couple of seconds. That boom resounded around every six or seven seconds. I wanted to cover my ears, yet I was having difficulty standing with all four of my paws planted firmly on the ground! So nothing available to cover my ears!

Next my eyes; I have experienced having the world spin or at least the feeling of it from seeing the idea when your sight goes bad. However, this is one of the worst if not the worst and most violent spin cycle I have ever seen in my life. I held the urge to puke; still it took a lot of effort not to hurl! The vertigo sucked, and made balancing an active battle for me! The said battle, I quickly lost and I fell forward. I didn't hit the ground as the 'purple blob' seemed to catch me.

Moving on; the next in line is my nose. I was smelling so many different scents that I didn't know what most of them were! Some were nice, others were fine and not very notable; and then there were the smells that… I would rather not be registering right now… yes I'll leave it at that. Nonetheless, there was one scent I was able to identify even in the haze I found myself in; and that was Lara's. Her smell was coming from in front of me… so maybe she is the purple blob; the blob's color does match Lara's scales now that I think about it.

Everything below my neck was shaky and was having problems keeping me upright. All in all I was in not so great shape currently. Although it is fairly understandable, seeing as I was beaten rather heavily by Darkhar however long ago that was. And that punk has really mean punches and any other kind of blow or hit you care to say.

"HEY BRO, YOU DOING OKAY DUDE?!"

I flinched in pain. Did Sen have to bellow that question at me?! That hurt to hear!

"Why do you see the need to yell Sen?"

My sight was beginning to sharpen finally; the shapes and blobs were becoming somewhat easier to recognize.

"Saber, Sen did not yell at you."

I brought my head slowly to where the source of the voice had come from to see that the purple blob from before was indeed Lara. Yet what she had just said didn't make sense! Sen had bellowed at me!

"Do not take what he may say the wrong way Lara. He has been through quite an ordeal, if the changes in the forest are anything to go by. Saber may not be fully recovered yet, actually I very much doubt he is."

I looked over to the older female voice and saw black, but it wasn't recognizable yet. It was at that point that it felt like I hit a steel wall. My brain gave the command to shut down and I couldn't do anything about it.

The next time I woke up was far better than the last two times! I still wasn't at a hundred percent, but I was a lot closer than I was previously. I looked around so that I could take in my surroundings. To my surprise I found that I was back in the lunar village, which wasn't that shocking to me. It meant that someone had found me before Darkhar had time to locate me and finish the job of killing me. No, what surprised me was seeing all of my friends here… and when I say all; I mean all eight of those I can call friend or something more. Then there was also Spectra; why she was here I couldn't even begin to guess. It was Spyro that first noticed that I was up.

"Saber, how do you feel?"

I stared at Spyro for about ten seconds, mostly while my vision focused and sharpened.

"I have had much better days."

At the sound of my voice, the rest of my friends and Spectra looked to see me awake. Lara was the first to reach me; thankfully she didn't crash into me, but she did cuddle and glue herself to me. She had a worried look on her face, which I would expect from her by now.

"So… what are all of you doing here?"

The general response from my friends was that they were worried about me. I suppose I should have at least said 'goodbye' or 'see you later', something that would say I was going to be fine. But of course me being myself, I didn't think about that. It was then that Spectra asked the question I had been dreading for quite a time, it just came after the undeniable proof of my suspicions.

"Saber, it is clear you were attacked; who attacked you? Who would have reason to wish you harm?"

… What do I say to answer? What can I say that any of my friends would believe?! Now don't get me wrong, I trust all of my friends; but would they really take me at my word were I to tell them the truth? I mean I was attacked by a creature that history has been lost on… undoubtedly by their work. I… I really don't want any of my friends involved! If they do get involved then they'll be attacked and their lives will be in danger! So what can I say?!

"Um… well… I, never got a good or clear view of… my attacker."

It is normally against my morals and statues to… lie to others, but I was doing so to protect them. That is how I will justify lying to my friends and to my mate; it still hurts to do this to them! I barely managed to keep a straight face on my delivery; still I was trying to get them to drop the subject.

"I see, that is unfortunate."

I still held my breath even with Spectra's acceptance. The older black dragoness may have taken my answer; my friends are likely not going to take my answer. They know that I have keen and amazing skills of observation, and so me not seeing at least something of the one that assaulted me is not like me. Even if I hadn't seen Darkhar in his entirety, I would've doubtlessly seen enough to make an educational guess as to who had tried to kill me.

I felt a gaze on me. I turned my head to see Lara with an expression that plainly said she didn't believe me. I heard bodies moving and to my growing discomfort, I saw all of my friends except Lara going their separate ways probably to explore the lunar village, leaving me and Lara alone. I made the effort to swallow the lump in my throat that had developed, yet the lump was stubborn and remained. I faced Lara a tad nervous; it was very hard to look her in the eyes. I wished to avoid getting Lara involved possibly causing her to get hurt. However, that would require me to blatantly lie to her and that didn't sit well with me in the slightest at all!

"Saber…"

My stare met hers.

"Why did you lie to them?"

Lara's voice and tone left no doubt that she was completely and utterly serious. I had lied and she knew it and now she wanted to know why. I couldn't tell her; not if I wanted to keep her safe from the danger I faced! It hurt to do it, but it was necessary for her safety. I frowned, but stayed silent.

"You would have seen something. Now answer me; why did you lie to them?!"

Lara's voice had increased in volume. I sighed before I spoke.

"I… I cannot think of anything else Lara."

My mate pressed her snout against mine so that I couldn't look away.

"That is an excuse, not an answer! Tell me why?!"

I would on any other subject, be more than happy to tell her what she wants to know! Nevertheless, on this subject… I can't. The more one knows, the more dangerous your life becomes. I won't do that to the dragoness that has been able to accept me, faults and all!

"…Yes Lara, I did see the one who attacked me, yet I cannot tell you. I am sorry Lara, but I just cannot do it! It is fine okay, I am alive and that is what is important. Given a few days, I will be fine and things will go on like nothing happened."

Lara's face screwed up in anger. She then separated from me and stocked off. I sighed at this digression. I haven't heard the end of this argument; no, ifs, ands or buts!

-Lara's pov-

Saber was being so stubborn! He had lied to me, and when I had told him I have believed everything that he had said. I was mad and infuriated at Saber, rare as it is for me to be. It is not wrong for me to be; I was worried about Saber. I mean he was attacked last night and even though he is not physically hurt badly, he could have been! He had not been able to get up when he had been found! And he is treating it like there is nothing to worry about; almost like he had expected it somehow! Saber will not even say what attacked him, and I do not know why?! He will not give a reason. Does he not understand how worried I am for his sake; not to mention the rest of us, his friends?! I was lost in my thoughts as I wondered the lunar village and so I was not really looking at anyone as I walked. So I was surprised when someone said my name.

"Excuse me, but is your name Lara?"

I came to a halt and turned to where the voice had come from to see a black dragoness. Her scales were the same shade of the night sky and royal purple wing membranes and underbelly. But what captivated me were the dragoness's eyes, which were a periwinkle color. I believe I have seen those eyes before, yet I could not place where or when. Yet how does she know my name? I nodded at her to answer her question to me, and then within seconds I found use of my maw again.

"Yes it is. However, how did you know that? And who are you?"

Instead of replying to me, the dragoness came forward and… nuzzled the crest of my head gently and lovingly?! I was about to protest at this action; nicely of course so that I did not hurt this dragoness's feelings. I do not know this dragoness… nonetheless; this feeling of being nuzzled in this particular fashion does feel familiar. The realization hit me hard. I knew who this dragoness was, but I could not believe I was seeing her after all the time that had passed.

"Um… Umbra?!"

I heard Umbra chuckle as she drew back from nuzzling me.

"So you do remember me then Lara. You were still a dragonet the last time I saw you and now look at you; a grown and beautiful dragoness. I do not doubt Tiama would be proud of what you have become."

Tiama, my mom! Could she be here?! I have only seen her once since she left to look for my dad and I was only eight when she left the first time, even if I had started training so I had been busy. Then the one time she came back to Carona, she had not stayed long… and she had seemed… occupied with other things at that time. I would like to see her again… I have missed mom a lot.

"Umbra… is… is my mom here in the village?"

Umbra was quiet for a minute, before she answered me.

"Yes she is Lara… but... well, she is different than she was the last time you saw her."

What does Umbra mean? …Well, I guess I will find out later. Wait! I have not told Umbra about Saber! She would want to know and she deserves to know as she raised him. I remember how Umbra had been heart broken when the elders said that Saber and Koren were gone… I need to tell her!

-Saber's pov-

I think Lara may have taken my explanation of last night's event or lack thereof… kind of badly. No, she had been fairly mad at me for not saying anything about the ancient enemy that was obvious! I guess as I didn't really get into detail of my attacker… or really talk about him at all. With her trying to get me to tell her about that subject specifically; that could have gotten her mad. I mean, I think she is worried enough about me alone; without me adding to her pile of worry by telling her that there are ancient beings out to kill me. … No, I don't think that would go over well when I do tell Lara about that detail. I'm not looking forward to the time I do!

Well, I suppose I should go and find her and apologize to her about my lack of explanation. I looked around the end of the village I was at and found no trace of Lara. Okay… so, I get to spend the time hunting Lara down. There are times like this one that this dragoness drives me close to my limits of tolerance! She makes situations so much more complicated and work, than they need to be. Yet… I find myself doing things like this without being able to find a viable excuse to get out of it like I used to. … Oh the methods that I once used that Lara has changed in me… never thought a girl would have such an effect on me.

Anyway, I began searching the lunar village for signs of Lara either being there or having passed through. I hadn't been searching all that long… probably ten minutes or so when I bumped into another dragon. I took some steps back before I apologized to the dragon of course as good manners are always important.

"I am sorry for bumping into you, I was looking for someone and did not keep track of where I was going."

I gazed up at the dragon and was taken aback slightly. This dragon was different… and when I say different I mean unlike any I have seen yet and I have seen some unusual dragons! His body had more a serpentine form to it rather than the normal draconic figure I have become accustom to seeing. The height he had came mostly from his neck… I think, holding his head up where it was; that was around fourteen feet three inches. The dragon's length was… I think around seventeen feet! His main scale color was rich brown while the under section was green. He did have wings coming out of his back… just don't know if that's where his shoulders are or not; with the serpentine body, it is confusing. The dragon still had arms and legs, not saying he was a snake or anything. His horns came out behind and above his eyes at a thirty five degree angle the curved to end out straight at the ends. I couldn't see his tail blade at the moment.

"It is quite alright young… dragon."

Was that a pause I heard? The brown dragon was staring at me like… oh no… not again! The stare was like the ones I have gotten from those who see me as… odd and different. Pretty much as the one and only white dragon that I know of and seemingly that everyone else knows of too; I get stares of surprise, incredulity and disbelief. And let me tell you, it has been getting tiring and irritating to say the least! I couldn't help the sigh that escaped me.

"Yes, my scales are really, truly white. I know it is different, but I cannot help how I hatched, thank you. So could you please… stop staring! It is getting uncomfortable for me."

The brown dragon shook his head.

"I am sorry, it is just I have not…"

I cut in as I really didn't want to get into a discussion about how I'm the only dragon to have white scales or anything further than that. I know it is rude to do this, but I wasn't in the mood. Not after what I had to deal with last night and this morning.

"Seen a dragon with white scales; yes I know. It is the joy of being the only one… yea, go me. Sorry to cut this short, but I am looking for someone and I would like to do so as soon as possible; so nice talking to you."

I turned and continued my search for Lara. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything; it's that I have had my fill of being gawked at and others asking about how I can exist as I do. It gets old REALLY fast! Plus I haven't the faintest clue how to answer how I could be a white dragon! I don't want to get into thinking about what Bahamut said!

It took me around half an hour to find Lara and when I did I noticed she was talking to a black dragoness. Well it appears she has made a friend, how nice for her; kind of wish it were that easy for me to do sometimes, but such is apparently my lot in life, so meh. The dragoness had scales that were the same shade of the night sky and royal purple wing membranes and underbelly. The dragoness stood at thirteen feet seven inches or so and had an approximate length of fifteen feet. She had horns that were short and started behind her ears like most dragons do. Her tail had fan like fins on either side of the end where the tail blade tends to be… I guess those fins could be her tail blade… in a way. Who knows how that works? The dragoness's eyes were a periwinkle color I noticed as I caught a glimpse of them. I observed that the dragoness and Lara were talking to one another and so I listened in to see when would be a good time to make my presence known.

"Yes she is Lara… but… well, she is different than she was the last time you saw her."

… Hmm… I'm kind of curious what they're talking about; but that's my fault for listening on a conversation from the middle, little understanding of the subject matter. Lara seemed troubled about the answer the dragoness had given her… actually Lara was rather distressed about whatever they were talking about. Well I feel kind of awkward coming in right now, yet with this silence that's settling… I can't do much else. I cleared my throat to get their attention before I spoke.

"I hope I am not…uh… interrupting anything important."

Lara turned around to face me and her eyes went wide. … Why is she looking at me like I'm somewhere I shouldn't be? Should I have kept my peace and stayed silent?

"S-Saber, how long have you been there?!"

… I feel like an adult catching a child doing something they know they shouldn't be doing… and red-handed at that!

"Um… I came in on 'Yes she is Lara… but… well, she is different than she was the last time you saw her' part. Is this something that I should not hear? Because if it is, I can come back later; it is not a big deal. I am a guy that can tell when they are out of place and are not exactly wanted where they are."

It was clear this conversation didn't involve me, so best I make myself scarce for the time being. I would like to avoid attempting to understand 'Girl talk'. The last time I tried to do so… I would rather not recall as it ended out with me running away from a mob of extremely pissed off girls. Although I kind of remember them as tall figures wearing black cloaks and swinging scythes… but I could be recalling incorrectly. I was scared of those girls as I thought they were going to kill me back then! So yeah… I don't have any interest in understanding 'girl talk'!

"Saber wait!"

I waved a paw at Lara in a signal that it was fine.

"Do not worry about it. Finish the chat with your friend and we can catch up later."

I walked off before she could say anything else. I really had no destination in mind, so I just walked around thinking to myself. I did this for a while, I can't say for exactly how long for I don't know; when my attention was caught by movement. I had walked into a quieter part of the village, but what had stopped me was someone moving to stare at… well me. I turned to my left to see who it was that was staring at me.

I found myself looking at a blue dragoness; her scales were a lapis shade of blue. Her underbelly and wing membranes were sky blue. She stood at thirteen foot four with her length being about fourteen feet ten inches. The dragoness's horns were I would guess two and a half feet long and curved upward to a degree. Her tail, which was currently in view as she had curled it around to be in front of her, had a tail blade that… kind of reminded me of Lara's tail blade to a fair extent; it was just not the same color as Lara's. Yet what held me spell bound and unable to look away from this dragoness were her eyes. As I stared at her eyes, which were azure blue; I realized I had seen that azure shade of blue… every morning for weeks now! The dragoness's eyes were the same azure blue as Lara's eyes were and Lara was the only other I have seen with that eye color. I also began to see a few other similarities between this dragoness and Lara as I continued to look at her.

I swallowed hard at the understanding that was coming to me. … I believe… I have… just met my… "Mother-in-law"! If one goes by genetic inheritance and I have seen that is still plays a part in the dragon race then there is little doubt that this blue dragoness would be Lara's mother! I was finishing my observations when the dragoness slowly walked up to me and used her right forepaw and touched my neck. I tensed up for a moment, but she only seemed to be feeling my scales; why I can't begin to guess!

"Your scales… are really white… it has been a long time… since I have seen white scales."

Her voice came out barely above a whisper and her voice sounded… somewhat broken and distant in a fashion. I glanced back to her face as she looked at me. That expression… I have seen it before, but it has been quite some time since I have. It was the expression I would see on kids that got lost at the festivals back on earth. The blue dragoness's face said she had lost… something or someone… I don't know which, but her face looked hollow with a tint of fear and filled with sorrow. Her eyes were… empty, the light that showed life was still there, yet it was rather dim. This dragoness was more going through the motions of living than actually living life. … Oh boy, this is going to be… I don't know how this will go honestly.

"Um… my name is Saber. What is yours?"

The dragoness looked at me, but I was sure she was staring at whatever was behind me.

"Name? … I… my… my name is… Tiama."

… What do I say now?! I'm no psychiatrist! I'm more fit to be a patient than a doctor!

-Lara's pov-

"Do not worry about it. Finish the chat with your friend and we can catch up later."

I watched as Saber quickly walked off. I wished he had stayed! I mean, I am talking to Umbra; his mother, the dragoness that raised him in his early years! What do I do now?! Umbra walked up to be beside me and watched Saber walk away.

"I assume you know that dragon Lara? He had a unique color to his scales. I assume he has them changed to that color somehow. An interesting choice in color though."

I turned to Umbra. I guess, now that I think about it; there have been dragons and dragonesses that have thought Saber gets the color of his scales changed. Some do; I cannot understand why though. What do I tell Umbra?! Should I just say that he is Asreyel even though he goes by the name of Saber now and dislikes the name Asreyel now? I do not see the difference, but Saber has been insistent.

"Um… yes I know him. His name is Saber and his scales are actually completely a natural white in color."

Umbra stared at me in shock.

"His scales are white? But how can that be?"

I sighed before I answered her.

"Because… even though his name is Saber now, that was Asreyel."

There was silence between us as Umbra took in what I had said. Then she started to whisper.

"Asreyel? My dragonet… that was my dragonet?"

Umbra looked to me, her face beginning to show hope. I nodded to her in answer. Tears of happiness began to flow from Umbra's eyes.

"He is alive, my dragonet is still alive. My little Asreyel lives!"

Umbra charged off in the direction that Saber had gone. I am happy that Umbra is happy, but I cannot say how Saber will react when Umbra gets to him. She will no doubt snuggle him like she always did. I do not think he will take that well. It took a while for me to get him to accept my hugging him without flinching or stiffening. And at first he flailed around and struggled to get out of my embrace. Saber isn't the Asreyel we once knew; I think he has improved a large degree. However, there is a lot he does not remember and Umbra may have a little harder time adjusting to the changes he has gone through to become the dragon he is now. … I think I should go and be there should things go badly! I ran after Umbra so that I could be there when Umbra reaches Saber.

-Saber's pov-

I feel awkward with this dragoness that is very likely my mother-in-law. Other than saying I had white scales and telling me her name; she had said nothing else and simply stared at me. And I would bet she hasn't the faintest idea that her daughter Lara is my mate, if she knows that Lara still exists at all that is. With what Lara has told me of her mother, she disappeared when she was still a dragonet around the age of seven or eight. Arkanis had taken care of Lara from that point on until she was looking after herself. Then Lara has only seen her once after that when she was thirteen and shortly vanished after she had appeared that time. Lara's mother had been looking for Lara's father, and tried to help… my 'parents' look for me and Koren as well.

As I kept looking at the blue dragoness, it was like she was trying to remember something and I was kind of reminding her of whatever she was trying to recall. Hell it could possibly be myself she is trying to remember, as she would have likely known me when I was a great deal younger. Her expression was painful to see. She looked so lost, mostly in the sense of the mental and emotional aspects. She appeared so sad and unaware of the world around her that she wasn't looking at me but through me. I have never had to deal with an adult like this! Yes, I have helped a child that has been in this position, but not adults.

I was trying to think of something to do to help this dragoness… maybe get some brownie points with the mother-in-law. That would be a helpful thing for me to do for the future. It was then I began to hear fast approaching paw falls coming from the direction I had come earlier. I turned to look at whom or what was coming this way to see the black dragoness that Lara had been chatting with before. Okay why would she be coming this way? Does this mean she and Lara are done talking then? Wait… is she coming at me?! OH NO! I had little time to think more as the next thing I know; the black dragoness crashed into me. Now I found myself in the… embrace I think it was of the said black dragoness! When I say embrace, I mean she had all of her legs wrapped around me in less than two seconds; some might say to surround me, I would say to imprison me! Her tail had encircled my central underbelly and her wings had covered much of my upper body. This dragoness was now using her tongue to lick my head over and over. WHAT THE HELL?!

This position feels wrong! I was being restrained against my will! I am being confined by this adult dragoness that I don't know! Lara is the only one I allow to touch me in such an intimate way; this goes far beyond intimate touching! I need to get her off pronto! I struggled against this dragoness, but her hold was stronger than I expected. I twisted my neck around trying hard to get free of this crazy dragoness that was doing who knows what to me! I take back her hold being stronger than I expected; it was getting stronger the more I struggled!

"Saber!"

I heard Lara's voice and while I struggled; I managed to turn in the direction that the dragoness had come from to see Lara. I can't think of a time I was more grateful to see the dragoness that's my mate! OH COME TO ME SALVATION!

"LARA HELP ME! THIS DRAGONESS IS HOLDING ME DOWN! GET HER OFF OF ME!"

I screamed this at the top of my lungs! My brain was gone to 'panic mode' and was on something like autopilot in a way, but for escape. I am not fond of physical contact by others normally; of course there are exceptions like my friends, but little else. Adults specifically I have reservations and problems with due to the things my uncle has done to me! I continued to struggle against the dragoness's hold on me. That's when I started to hear the voice of the dragoness that was denying me valued freedom!

"My darling little Asreyel, I was beginning to think I would not see you again! And now you have returned to me my little dragonet!"

It would seem I was right before; this dragoness is crazy! … Hold it, did she just say Asreyel?! … Why… why does that arrogant snob keep haunting me?! Why won't he leave me alone?! To hell that he and I were once one being; we aren't any longer and good riddance I say to that guy! I struggled harder against the black dragoness.

"Umbra… please let him go! I can explain, but you need to let him go!"

That was Lara and amazingly this black dragoness let me go. I am grateful for the mate I don't deserve! I collapsed to the ground with my body convulsing from the extreme contact. The last time I had an adult in such close and intimate contact had been hell unlike any other; and so my reaction, unfortunately was due to an ingrained response I had. I had developed said response after the worst beating from my uncle I had ever received. I had barely been able to drag myself to my room and then it had taken more than a week for me to get moving properly again! And that was after going to a medical clinic myself… that was horrible! So my shaking was justified in my view! I needed space between me and others; it was ingrained in me so deep, it had taken months literally for Lara to get to the hugging me without me doing a lot to get her off me and that was before our relationship. The first real hug I had gotten that I hadn't flinched or felt the urge and need to escape that I can remember, was during the second mating session between Lara and me. It is sad I know but it is the truth.

Lara came over to where I had collapsed. I was still shaking somewhat, yet as Lara's head touched mine, something completely incredible happened! My body relaxed and I stopped shaking from just her touch! I couldn't explain this happenstance with any logic or any other rhyme or reason I could come up with. My body's reflexes that had been developed over the years… were calmed and disarmed by a simple touch of a female?! I have never thought that would be possible, but then again Lara is far from ordinary to me, so maybe that has something to do with it.

"Feeling a little better now?"

I stared into Lara's eyes as she was now above me looking down.

"Somehow yes, I… feel calmer. I do not know how you were able to do that, still I will not complain really."

Lara just smiled a little wider and my heart skipped a beat… I swear this dragoness… oh well moving on. I got myself to a sitting position and once more faced the black dragoness. I have my reservation about this; I mean she had just attempted for whatever reason to take my person freedom of having space! That's something I have learned to guard and hold dear! And I still don't know who she is! That just makes this worse! I however, remained calm.

"So Lara, who is this dragoness? I assume that since you were talking to her that you are friends or at the very least know her name."

Lara nodded slowly.

"Yes… she is… her name is Umbra… and she is… your mom."

I sat on my haunches looking at Lara like a dumb dull witted idiot for a full minute as my mind kept going over what Lara had just said. As it clicked my eyes widened.

"… SHE'S MY WHAAAAT?!"

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**AND A VILLAIN APPEARS AND GETS CLOSE TO DOING IN OUR PROTAGINIST! I will leave the story off here for the moment. I hope you have enjoyed these last two chapters. Now before anyone asks me; I don't know when I will get the next chapter done! I start school again soon and that complicates things and cuts down on writing time. I will do my best. My goal is to have it done before then end of the year along with the revision I am working on and mentioned in the previous chapter. I know that I leave this at a bit… okay a cliffhanger; but that's the best place to leave off in my view. Saber has finally met his 'mom' once more and others from his past that he doesn't remember. Anyways, take the time to review and tell me what you liked or disliked; any question you have… you get the idea. I look forward to the next time I can entertain you readers!**

**sandshrew master**

First, I would say maybe it would be good to think about signing up and making an account with fanfiction. I can reply faster and better if you had an account. You have good ideas, it's just would be better if you could give me them outside of reviews as well as easier.

**KeyBlader Zen**

I'm hoping I have explained Neval's… problem/dilemma. It was how it was explained to me by his creator Vulpimaru.

**HolyCross9**

As you can see, it isn't Neval, but Nergal that has a problem and it isn't Saber but other dragons and dragonesses. Nergal just uses Saber as an outlet for his hatred.

**Megblaster**

As in this chapter we finally meet one of the ancient enemy, we can see there are different than Neval/Nergal. Nergal is as I stated a couple of times, a douche. Darkhar is really out to kill Saber along with the rest of the ancient enemy.


	13. 13 We Meet Again!

**A/n **

**I LIVE! ****Yes I'm back at long last! This chapter took me a LOT longer than I thought it would when I started writing it back during the summer. But I finished finally, even with school dragging me down with the workload. Okay, a status update, or something like that; chapters 1-8 have been revised and reposted for you reading pleasure! I hope to have chapter 9 done by the end of this month. I'll say this up front and bluntly; I did a fair amount of revision and addition (like 10000+ words worth!) and I hope you all read and enjoy what took me time and effort to do. So… I think I have spouted enough stuff in this pre chapter note, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 13: We Meet Again!

-Saber's pov-

It is said, that there is a fine line between the state of sanity and insanity. Since they are opposites, you really only need to define one to know what the other is; as it is the absence of the other. So then, sanity can be defined as follows; it's the ability to think and behave in a 'normal' and rational manner as stated in psychology. In laymen's terms; being of sound mental health. I would know better than the average person if not most just how fine that like tends to be. Insanity is, of course the absence of sanity. Now back to the line between the two. I can attest what that line is like from quite a few of the… events in my life and I swear that line moves occasionally. Indeed insanity can be accurately compare to being lost in a shroud of darkness, as it can easily blind us to what truth is and most everything else. Now why might I be going off on a philosophical sanity vs insanity tangent when I'm rarely the philosophical type? Well, let me back up in my tale a little bit and then perhaps you can begin to understand my dilemma that has driven me to this.

Around… oh, I don't know, fifteen minutes or so ago. It seemed longer to me; I was assaulted by at that time, an unknown black dragoness. She held me down in a confining grip, which was completely and utterly unwelcome as she invaded my personal space, which I hold dear in a death grip! While I fought back against the one who was responsible for my imprisonment; my mate Lara, appeared and to my gratitude somehow got the black dragoness to release me, granting me temporary salvation. Of course, after that I fell to the ground and had to deal with the ingrained reaction I have with extreme physical contact specifically from adults… curse you Uncle Douche Bag for that being the case for me.

What had surprised me was when Lara had come over to me and by just her touch, I relaxed and stopped convulsing! I mean her being female would, I would have thought made things worse personally and from experience standpoint! But whether it was Lara being my mate or something else; she is an exception to many things when it comes to me as that keeps being proven. Still have to wonder; how did I get someone like her to stick with someone like myself? It makes little sense to me. Anyway, when I had recovered enough to sit up, I asked Lara, first if she knew this other dragoness and then just who the hell it was that had done that to me! Of course I put the question far better and nice than that, but that's not the point. And I quote the response I received:

"Yes… she is… her name is Umbra… and she is… your mom."

And then can anyone blame me for how I responded to that information?!

"… SHE'S MY WHAAAAT?!"

… End quote. So… yeah… can anyone say they would have taken it all that much differently than I did? I have no memories of parents. Yes I have none, nada; nothing from that time of my life came back to me, other than some of the times I had played with Lara and Koren, along with my final memory in the realm! I have been told about the pair that were apparently my 'parents' when I was here before by Arkanis and Lara. I never expected, even in my dreams, after Arkanis told me they left Carona that I would actually meet either of them and yet, here one of them was. I haven't said anything to Lara about me not remembering much of my past other than a few experiences. I don't know how she would take that were I to tell her that truth.

So back to the tangent I was on, the line between sanity and insanity; there are many things that can push you towards one side of the line or the other. … I would say this event, is pushing me to the insanity side of the line! I seriously doubt any doctor could help with my family problems! Hence, the paradoxical dilemma I find myself in! It's amazing I'm still sane at all anymore on days like this.

-Lara's pov-

As I looked at Saber, taking in his expressions, I was worried for him. Saber rarely expresses his feelings since he returned and it is rare that he shows the expression outwardly. However, his face will sometimes show his emotions for a brief moment and he had this time. I had been short, yet I had seen… shock, slight disbelief; still most of all, pain of something. Why would he feel pain? He was seeing his mother after all the years that have gone by not seeing her. I would have thought he would be happy to see Umbra. I leaned up against Saber, in hopes of comforting him.

"Try to give this a chance."

I whispered this to him. He glanced back at me.

"I will try, but I am not promising anything."

That is not the answer I wanted, yet it will do for the moment. Saber set his gaze on Umbra; who at the moment was on the verge of tears. Umbra took a step forward to which Saber responded by tensing up and taking a step back. Upon seeing this Umbra stopped, adopting an expression of confusion.

"Asreyel?"

"That is NOT my name. My name is Saber."

I looked at Saber questioningly.

"Saber?"

Saber flicked his gaze at me for a moment. Then he went on talking.

"I know that he and I share many physical traits however, we are different in mind and so I am not him."

Umbra still looked baffled at what Saber was saying.

"I do not understand what you mean."

-Saber's pov-

This would be a long and painful explanation… I can see that before this even started. Nothing that Lara can say will make it any easier or change how painful it will be to do this explanation. Oh this is just a peachy piece of miserable cake! I looked at Lara and then to Umbra, my 'mom' as I'm being led to believe. I took a moment to do a short breathing exercise to calm my mind and body for this task that loomed ahead of me. It would be best for me to be upfront and honest in this. The first truth to put down on the 'table', was to admit to Umbra that I didn't remember her or her raising me. Lara probably already suspects my absence of memory in this subject; though I'm not certain if she is certain of that truth.

"What I mean Umbra, is that the one you knew as Asreyel is different than me and though I know of him we are separate. To tell the truth, this is the first time we have met; I don't have any memory of you at all. The only information I have comes from talking with Lara and Arkanis. I'm sorry, but that is the truth."

I didn't know what to expect from this black dragoness. Like I do, when I'm uncertain; I started scratching the left side of my neck in a circular motion. Asreyel and I are separate; I don't like him and he sees me as some kind of ignorant idiot. Yet we are unwillingly stuck together, even if I don't hear him like I used to. He gets drowned out by the rest of the voices which is one of the good things that come from them. I still, hear a harsh and unnecessary comment from him on occasion and dislike them like before! Anyway, as I said, I didn't know exactly what to prepare for. I certainly didn't prepare myself for being tackled by the dragoness! The second she hit me, my body tensed up and as if my body had a mind of its own; struggled with its might to either break the hold or get out of it!

"It does not matter; I can tell you are my dragonet. You still scratch the left side of your neck like you always did when you were nervous. There are other things as well that say that you are who you are, my young one."

When she had said "my young one"; she hugged me just a little tighter, which sent the condition my body had initiated and was going through right now, into overdrive! My mind had gone into a state of panic; meaning thinking calm and clear wasn't something I could effectively do at the moment. The only action I could even think to do and it was out of desperation; that was to change into my human form! I barely had the mental functionality to do it, but I managed to. Miraculously, Umbra opened her embrace for whatever reason and I fell forward, still convulsing uncontrollably and rather badly.

"What… Where did Asre… um Saber go? And what is this creature shaking on the ground?"

I was able to tell that was Umbra; however, I was still too far in panic mode to really be able to do anything. Making many attempts to get myself to calm down and stop shaking and convulsing; I tried all my normal methods that usually work for that purpose. Nonetheless, for some reason, this time none of them worked at all! And the time it naturally takes for this problem to wind down and stop is longer than I have to work with right now. I had no idea what to do in this! Then once again… something unexplainable and amazing happened. I felt a touch of… warmth on my forehead and then… the shaking and convulsions… calmed and went away. All of this in a matter of less than thirty seconds from this single touch of warmth!

Once everything calmed down and I managed to get my breathing pattern back close to normal; I looked up from the ground. I found myself staring into Lara's face that she was pulling back from my face and she was smiling as she continued to look down at me. … I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating; sure enough Lara was still there. … How did she do that?! How did she get my body to calm down by simply touching me?! … Oh never mind! It's not worth the effort to figure out why she can do that right now. I sat up and turned to Lara.

"Thanks Lara… that was helpful."

Lara just kept smiling at me.

"Glad to help."

I sensed movement from the direction that I believe Umbra still was. I twisted around and came to realize that Umbra had closed most of the distance between us by this time and now she was mere feet away from me staring in a confused expression. I quickly sprang to my feet and took a step back.

"Saber?"

Lara moved herself between me and Umbra. I gaped… yes, I openly gaped; at my mate's actions!

"Umbra, I know it is hard to understand, but Saber has changed in ways that we have difficulty comprehending. But, he is himself and there are things that he does not react well to at the moment."

Umbra looked to me.

"But, what is this creature and why does it sound like Saber?"

Curse you side effects of draconic mentality! You make things so difficult!

"I am a human being. And I sound like Saber because I am myself and that is me."

I said this in a flat toneless voice, like it should be obvious. Umbra kept staring at me. I sighed; trying to think of a way to get this dragoness to understand. Meanwhile, I hadn't noticed Lara had made her way to my right side and proceeded to rub her head against my cheek on the same side. I was now made aware, how much Lara had grown since we had met and even since we had become mates; at least when compared to my human form as it really hadn't changed much except gaining a half an inch in height. … I think she is trying to comfort me; a nice thought from her.

"This is the form I have lived in for most of my life… around fourteen years of my life as it happens."

Umbra once again gave me a look of confusion. I sighed at the reaction. I then began; a concise summary of the fourteen years that had ended out being more trudges through all the parts of hell than I even want to count. There was no reason for me to go into detail of the events of my life. Having explained to my friends multiple times had taught me; that dragons would unlikely understand the darker points of human society. To be brutally honest, human beings aren't accepting of those who are different than the majority; that's without any influence from the minorities. Humans themselves, have proven throughout history to be… oh where to start? Well, what are known as the 'seven deadly sins' would probably begin the point of what I have had to see!

I have said before that I don't claim to be religious really; I mean, I know I may blame my luck on the man upstairs and the blasphemer down below. Yet in all honesty, I don't care if they exist or not; it doesn't make much of a difference to me. That's more or less the reason why I don't do the religion thing often. However, I know enough of the basic subject matter to know and understand what is meant and implied when some talk about the 'seven deadly sins'. I have learned four out of those seven far too well for my liking, but that's… for my life.

The four I'm referring to are; sloth, wrath, envy and pride. All but envy can be applied to Uncle Douche bag! My uncle had gotten lazier as I got older, indeed a sloth he has started to become in a fashion. It likely came from the fact that I got tired of coming home to a mess and that's what it had been for a time after my Auntie left. I finally couldn't take any more of that so I cleaned up and kept doing so from that point on. That turned into me being responsible for most if not all the house work and cooking. And so Uncle Douchebag got lazier with me doing the day to day cleaning and cooking.

Pride, I would think would be self-explanatory; he almost from as far back as I can remember has stated that he's better than me. It had just gotten worse over time we have had to live under the same roof. Wrath… even more self-explanatory! Seriously, the man beat me every other day if not more! If that's not wrath; then I don't know what is! I have been saying for years that the man needs anger management, but he rarely if ever listens to me! I don't think anyone can blame me for wanting to be out of that house that would be more accurately called a prison where I was in solitary confinement often!

Last, but certainly not least in the 'deadly sins' that I have gotten to know like one of those 'friends' that we all know and have had at one time or another. You know the type, the one you can't get rid of, and so desperately want to for whatever reason! That is the relationship between myself and envy. At the other prison I was condemned to that adults call school; envy was around me daily. I wasn't the BEST student or top of the class; but I certainly wasn't at the bottom of the dang pile! I had fairly good grades, not like 4.0 or anything like that, but I did better than average in my studies. Combine that to me being different from the majority; that didn't help me make friends… made me more the target for bullies. Oh sure, at first it was to do their homework for them, which I didn't do and refused outright. Well… let's just say that's how the war between bullies and myself started. And only got worse as the years passed!

Anyway, as I was trying to put simply before I rambled on; dragons would unlikely understand what kind of life I have had before coming back to the dragon realm. That's one of the major reasons I don't go into detail often! Plus, discussing my life is akin to being forced to relive as I have to remember things I have tried to forget. Not pleasant to do at all!

"Ah Umbra, there you are. I have been looking for you."

The three of us; that being, Umbra, Lara and myself in human form turned to face the direction that the voice had come from. A brown dragon was there and was coming closer to our location. However, what got me was that the dragon was the serpentine dragon I had bumped into earlier. There was no way I could forget the dragon really; he was the first one I have seen with a serpentine body shape and type, that's something to note. Now the dragon I had bumped into earlier was in front of us and apparently knew Umbra as well. So, who is this guy and what's his story? The dragon walked up to Umbra and gave her tokens of affection much like Lara does to me.

"I had wondered where you had gotten off to. You will never guess what I saw today? A white drag… Umbra… what is it?"

I was about to ask what was going on and how these two know each other; however, Lara beat me to speaking.

"Tetras? Is that you?"

… Tetras? Isn't that the name of…? OH HA HA FATE; VERY FUNNY, HA HA HA! It isn't enough for me to have to meet my adopted parent, specifically my supposed adopted mother; I'm having a load of trouble accepting that… even letting her touch me sets off my reaction to being touched by adults. But no! Fate wants to treat me to a two for one sale from hell! That's in the form of not meeting one of my "adopted parents", I get to encounter both of them.

Just perfect for me! Oh fiddlesticks! Well anyways, "Tetras", after hearing Lara, walked up to her and stared for a couple of minutes.

"Lara? …Is that you?"

Lara nodded and then Tetras… hugged Lara? Actually he kind of wrapped his serpentine body around Lara, but I guess that qualifies as a hug. After Tetras released the hug on Lara; he apparently finally noticed me. When he did see me, Tetras just stared at me for a few minutes. I just looked right back at him. When Tetras did speak, it was pretty much what I expected.

"My, what a curious creature. It looks somewhat similar to apes, yet it is also different. I have not seen anything quite like it."

… Well… at least he didn't directly call me an ape. I have had heard worse things… insulting even if it were up to me to judge. So… what do I do now? … Well… this situation is just getting awkward… I think it is a good time I change back. However, I may regret the choice… who knows? Tetras turned to Umbra and Lara and while those three turned away from me I changed from human to dragon. I stood there waiting for the three dragons talking to each other to finish. After a couple of minutes and nothing changing I was done being silent. I got their attentions back to me by clearing my throat.

"So, you three going to chat all day? If so, then I will go and find something else to do while you three chat away."

Lara and the two adult dragons turned back to face me; the adult dragon and dragoness with expressions of shock. My mate had a smile on her face as she made her way over to me. Once she got to where I was, she rubbed her head against the underside of my head. However, I kept my sight on the two dragons that could and likely were my "adopted parents". Tetras was the first to speak out of the group.

"Ah, you are the white dragon from earlier!"

I nodded. Umbra appeared to be having a kind of argument with herself. She seemed to be trying to decide whether she wanted to rush forward and… *gulp* hug me, or drag; I would assume Tetras and before she does the same as the former option, just with Tetras watching! I want neither option, but I doubt Umbra will give me the choice or have any say in it. Tetras seemed to notice that Umbra was having trouble with something; I could see he was aware by the expression on his face as he looked at Umbra.

"Umbra… what is it? Is this white dragon reminding you of… Asreyel?"

You know what… every time I hear that name… I get a powerful urge to break something! Yet as before I shall resist!

'_Aw, now that's not nice for you to say that about the one who was us before you even came into being.'_

At hearing the one that infuriated me so; a glower flashed across my face for a little less than a second, before I forcefully wiped it from my face.

'I didn't ask your opinion Jack***!'

Now, after hearing Asreyel's comment; the urge to break something got stronger! I cleared my head of these thoughts and brought my attention to the two dragons in front of me. I have my reservations… okay, I have many of them and some of them are extreme! Still, what am I going to say to these two?! THIS EVENT MAKES LITTLE SENSE AND I CAN'T SEE HOW IT CAN GET ANY MORE SO THAN IT IS!

Lara went over to Umbra and Tetras and was talking to them. When she did I felt a presences that I had felt earlier that I had completely forgot had been there. … I JUST HAD TO ASK DIDN'T I?! DANG IT! NEVER MIND THE TWO FOR ONE SALE I WAS GOING ON ABOUT BEFORE! WHY FATE DO YOU SEE FIT TO HAVE A HILARIOUS TIME BY SHOVING A THREE FOR ONE BARGIN SALE DOWN MY THROAT?! … Pardon the mental yelling… rant… back to what I was saying about my situation. I felt a presences from earlier, which would be… my 'mother-in-law' Tiamat. I turned my head and looked at the face of the blue dragoness who still had the look of someone lost in her eyes. I'm kind of curious how long she has been around and how much she has heard… and taken in.

I smiled slightly not knowing what else to do with the blue dragoness being on my right and slightly behind me at the moment. With no idea what to expect for Tiamat, I just kept smiling and stood where I was. If I were to go by experience, Tiamat wasn't very responsive to much of what I did before. She had started by walking up to me and touching me. After touching me she merely commented on my scale color and the only thing I was able to get out of her was her name other than the comment on my scale color. What had followed had been an awkward silence between the two of us.

The last thing I thought would happen was what did; Tiamat moved forward and hugged me gently. I felt myself tense; however, I was able to prevent the shaking for the moment that had happened with Umbra; I hadn't been able with that one. I have no clue why the dragoness did this to me; I still don't completely understand why dragon kind do some of the things they do. I likely never will, I can't really say what the future will hold. My attention returned to the world around me, out of the zone as it were that I usually go into when I think, by the blue dragoness that was currently embracing me.

"You… look sad… why are you… sad?"

Tiamat still spoke in a quiet whisper. She thinks I'm sad? She's still talking to me? I don't know which question to answer first. I mean, sadness is one of the emotions I have felt during this event, but sadness isn't the strongest feeling I have had in this. Although, I would rather not debate which feeling has been the strongest; I have wondered if I have lost my mind already and can't see it or if I'm still in the process of losing my mind. Again, the argument of sanity verse insanity; the conundrum has been haunting me recently. I just wish it could leave me alone! I want to be sane!

"Well, I am kind of sad; but… it is complicated… what I am feeling right now."

I was silent after saying that. Tiamat, I saw out of the corner of my eye; seemed to be thinking.

"It will… be okay… it will work out."

I was about to reply, yet was interrupted by a voice whose owner was ahead of the way my body was facing and not my head.

"MOM!"

My head, which had lowered as I had been thinking and talking with Tiamat; snapped up to gaze at Lara. She was staring in an expression that was a mix of happiness and shock; which was understandable as clinging to me was her mother. Tiamat stared blankly at Lara… oh boy… I see major damage control coming my way in the very near future. My question that I really shouldn't ask, but will anyway; how much damage control will it be? As it happens… oh so often for me; my answer came promptly and clearly.

"… Who are you? I have seen… one with… purple scales… but it was… long ago… but… that could have… been a dream…"

… Oh my freaking good Golly! This may turn out to be some of the biggest and worst damage control I have ever had to do in my life! That's seriously saying something in my case! I was having enough problems with the healing relationship between Lara and Tarra. Now, I have a far more dire situation that I get to attempt to fix! And here I thought I could start recovering from the sleep I lost trying to comfort Lara many nights when she had thought her friendship with Tarra was in trouble; only to have sleep deprivation come back to me and hit me with a vengeance.

-Scene change-

So… yeah, my standing dilemma is… I can't think of a right or proper way to exactly describe it. Why does my life get so complicated so quickly?!

Okay, I believe I said that I would get to do damage control… what I should have said, was I got to try and fail spectacularly at comforting Lara and feeling horrible throughout and after that said event. In other words, I got to experience what's akin to having a rope tied around your ankles, the other end of the rope connected to the back of a hot-rod and being dragged through hell while the hot-rod is gunning at one hundred and twenty plus miles per hour. OH! And did I mention the devil was in the driver seat and has the song "Highway to Hell" blaring at a volume that I can't drowned out the whole torturous trip of being dragged through hell! And he's sing along with the song the whole way! That's what this time of doing damage control felt like. To think that was just the first session; this is going to be very hard on me!

Not to say I blame Lara for breaking down to an extent; her mother said she doesn't know who she is anymore. That hurts! And then Lara's mother being… um broken like she is… that just makes the pain worse. I helped the best I could, which is very little; yet I try. Lara had asked to be left alone for a bit afterwards. I'm worried about the female that I have been growing accustom to having around me. And that's how I find myself milling around the village surrounded by the inhabitance. I'm not going to complain about this as I haven't got this kind of time to myself for a while.

I was walking through the village, with no current worries; that's different for me for a while. I have been in a constantly in a state of worry for some reason or another, which I have little if any control over. Such is life for me; and it has kept getting worse as of late. It wasn't just Neval or Nergal; he just was a catalyst in this. … Why is it that my life ends out being an equivalent to an entertainment show or a sporting event?! I wonder what else… NO! I won't ask that question! I don't want the answer to it! I have more than enough on my plate to deal with right now; I don't need to screw myself over!

It wasn't more than ten seconds then I heard a commotions from the way Neval and I came from to enter the lunar village. I turn slowly to face that direction with a sick feeling of foreboding. Down a ways from the main village I say a growing number of apes appearing out of the forest like ghost or specters. … What the hell is this?! I didn't actually finish asking that question! I might have started to inquire, but I didn't finish… This is going to be one of those kind of days; the ones it would have been easier to not get out of bed! I was noticed by the apes and a large number changed their direction and charged forward towards me. Well then… dress rehearsal for hell it is then! BRING IT!

-Spyro's pov-

I am worried about Saber. With him being attacked last night and though he's okay; with how he was, when he was found worries me! I am glad he's doing better now, but what could do that to Saber. Having seen Saber fight and I know he is not one that can be beaten easily. I have a hard time believing that Saber didn't see anything of the one who did that to him. He takes in details far too well to not have gotten something that could give information to who his attacker was.

The next thing I know there was a commotion heard from the direction that we came into the village last night. I was trying to process what was happening when the large human like male I had seen earlier came out of the trees and into the structures of the village.

"Well all be, if it ain't the other purple dragone… You'll hafta forgive me; I dinin't a catch yer name before."

The way this large creature spoke was very different than any other I have been around… other than Sen and I can't understand what he says without Saber telling me.

"It is Spyro… um Wolfe was it not."

The large… human? Whatever he was, he nodded in confirmation to his name.

"That's wright. Now, even with you being visitors an all… these hairy inturdars are really given us alot of trouble, ya understand? If ya could help us by lenden a paw… well, would be very much obliged."

I agreed on helping Wolfe with trying to keep the inhabitance of the village. As I was I came across Neval. He was looking around and then shaking his head and… I think whispering something. I really do not know Neval much at all; I have only heard mention of him from the guardians. I managed to stop Neval and get his attention.

"Neval, thank the Chronicler, please we need your help protecting the village inhabitance and fending off the apes."

"Well um… Spyro… It is not a good idea for me to fight. So…"

I stared at Neval Confused. Why would it not be a good idea?! At times like this when apes are attacking everyone is needed!

"Neval! Now is not the time to say things like that! The apes are attacking, you can help!"

I am one who normally does not like to argue and I do not do it often; but the village and all those here including ourselves are in danger! It was as I was waiting for Neval's answer; that I noticed something odd. Neval's head… jerked in an unusual way. I know it is probably nothing to worry about or notice, but I have learned something while I have been around Saber. The small details can be just as important as ones that are easy to see and often are more important than those anyone can notice. I wondered what this jerk could mean or why it happened, when Neval spoke.

"Why would I do something to help dragons and dragonesses that only care about themselves?!"

… Huh?! I shook my head in bewilderment at what Neval just said.

"Sup all, like, what's happening dudes?"

I spun around to see Sen… I do not understand what he just said. Then again, I feel that way most of the time with what Sen says. Saber seems to understand what Sen says, but he is the only one normally and he tends to tell the rest of us. … Now that I think about it, I have not seen Saber since this morning when he woke up. With the apes attacking… I hope he is alright. There was silence after Sen had spoken.

"Uh dudes, ya all doing okay? You look like you just got raked over man, totally not cool dudes."

Neval stared at Sen than snorted.

"You are the one that is around the white scaled freak. You are as bad as him; go away!"

Neval had not been like this earlier when I had talked to him. Sen, who usually is nice even if no one can understand him looked like he was… getting angry?

"Not cool man. I can like take the insults dude, but I don't let another dis my bro!"

"Spyro what is going on?"

I turned to see Cynder; who was accompanied by Seth, Cyra and Fredrick. I shrugged for I did not exactly know. It was Sen's voice that got the attention of everyone including myself.

"But then, guessed you would be the backstabbing type man. My bro, is rarely wrong on pegging what people are like dude. And he pegged you as bogus guy man, and now we see ya for what my bro pegged ya for Goldie Scales."

What does Sen even mean by… um, bow-gus? And Goldie Scales?

-Saber's pov-

There was screaming and panicking by most of those around. The apes, who I hadn't expected, had thrown a surprise at us and had done so very successfully. By the time I was able to get my senses back into businesslike working order; this once peaceful and quite village had become a chaotic battlefield. I had gotten separated from my friends and those with them; so I don't know where they are at all. I would have said I was now alone, but that isn't so as I felt I had company that I'm certainly not fond of! I turned to my left to face one I hadn't seen for a while and could have gone without seeing for a good while longer if I had gotten my way!

"Kee kee kee kee, we meet again; how wonderful for us!"

I glare at the monkey who has tried many times to kill me, starting not too long after I had arrived in the dragon realm. Yes, standing in front of me was the monkey Mara, the leader of the silent killers. I could tell she wasn't alone and it was easy to for me to sense and understand a fact; I was most likely out matched in this! My glance flicked to my right and found Sheras; I flicked my sight over to the left side and saw the male monkey from the battle outside of Warfang somewhat close to a year ago. The monkey, who got close to doing me in and would have if not for my tail blade. Great, three against one, isn't that just fan-freaking-tastic!

"So we do Mara, can't say it's a pleasure as that would be a lie and I just detest lying, even to those I can call enemies or pests."

I heard Sheras giggle to my right.

"Still have that amusing wit of yours. Admittedly, Mara is not the only one of us who has been looking forward to meeting you again, Saber, was it not?"

Again, that was from Sheras. I sighed at the comment.

"Oh goodie, it sure is nice to be so popular with you lot… really it is. By the way…"

I pointed a talon at the male I didn't know.

"I have yet to get a name for that one, so anyone of you care to answer and give a name?"

"Reyas."

That came from none other than the male monkey himself. I once again, sighed at this development.

"I take it you are still interested and intend to kill me if you get the opportunity, correct?"

There was silence, yet I could feel the killing intent coming off the three monkeys increase slightly in response to my question. There is no doubt they still want to kill me, they do. Well, I will give the same opportunity to kill me as they got before, as little as possible!

Yet in this fight that was about to start, things were already against me. I may be a good fighter, but even I'm not a god by any means! I'm just good at taking a licking and keeping myself going and in the end outlast my opponent. Ridiculous amounts of stamina and extremely long endurance are my saving graces in fights like the one I was in now! I'm fine with facing one silent killer; doesn't matter which one I get to go against, I fine with going one on one with any of them. Going against two of them… I'm still okay with; there are some combinations that would be harder than others, but I'm still, fairly confident I could win that type of fight given enough time and putting forth a great deal of effort. I could probably do three… were I at peak condition. Unfortunately, I'm still recovering from a near death experience with Darkhar the night previous; so… yeah, this fight wasn't going well for me and it was just starting.

I knew I was in direr straights; up 'crap creek without a paddle' so to speak, by little after six or seven minutes into this fight. I was breathing harder than usual, which is a given but still more so then I would like. My 'Orichalcum scales' may have helped me against Darkhar, but they apparently only worked against him and presumably others of the ancient enemy. The monkeys were having trouble against me, yet no more than they had previous times still they were winning for the moment. Well, as they have an advantage in mobility; best to cancel that out by going human!

I shifted into my human form before once again taking stock of my standing. Now that I was human, I had different tools to work with. Of course, I had Yubashiri as well as the grapple shot. And those two tools are wonderful and will be put to excellent use against the silent killers. Then I had my more recent acquisition, the sword I got from my stay with the apes before I had been turned back to a dragon. I had decided to name the sword Cyan and for whatever reason it sounded right. Oh, and of course my increased agility and my martial arts to work with; we can't forget those wonderful things! The battle continued on as for about an hour.

The fight was still a three monkeys versing just me and let me tell you that's a hard fight. I can and have faced multiple opponents in matches and battles, but experienced fighters make such things, know that kind of situation, makes survival much more difficult! In this fight I was learning how to duel wield weapons with the sink or swim method and in very deep water at that. … Well I have always thought being able to duel wield would be handy and cool, so now is as good a time to learn the skill as ever! I held Cyan in my left hand and Yubashiri in my right; granted I wasn't able to strike with as much strength, but the force didn't decrease very much. I was using momentum to try to make up for the drop in strength.

I found that my left gauntlet was perfectly able to successfully block Reyas's ball and chain. I would need to remind myself to personally thank the moles that had helped me build and design this piece of equipment when I get back to Warfang! I had come up with the armored plate gauntlet after going against Reyas the last time and now it proves to be a good idea to work with! I was doing okay against the three silent killers, but I was slowly losing ground to them. Within fifteen minutes I was in a bad position. I needed help and I needed a game changer now! I don't care what it was, as long as I got help, I am good with whatever! I held Yubashiri and Cyan at the ready. As if my thought was heard by some deity or it could have been just coincidence of happenstance; something did happen.

There was a flash followed by smoke in the middle of the field of battle. When the smoke cleared I saw a figure standing there. I stared dumbfounded at the figure I could now not only see clearly, but could identify. The creature in front of me was human and a female. The female was a young woman that stood at about five foot six. For what skin was visible, which was her neck and hands mostly; was close to being porcelain white but not quite. Still she had very white skin. It was also clear as day she had a well-defined hourglass figure; from her well-endowed chest to her cinched waist that I wouldn't doubt other girls would be green with envy! Going down from her midriff which was toned and smooth; to her hips that weren't as big as her bust, yet they couldn't be any more than six inches different!

She had long straight white hair mixed with lavender. Her hair appeared to be like silk, or at least had the same texture and smoothness to it as silk. Two streaks on either side of her bangs that framed her face were a lavender color as was the last inch of the rest of her hair. The girl's hair length was at the moment to her waist though she had her hair in a braid in the back so it was longer when unbraided. She also had two braids on either side of her face, but they aren't as long as her back braid.

Her face was covered by a mask at the moment. The mask was one of those I have seen in books about Japanese history… it's a bit of a hobby of mine. Its base color was white and was shaped to an extent, like a fox. There were pointy ears on the top that were colored red inside yet outlined by white. On the forehead was a circular red cloud spiral in the middle and on either side two short line markings slanted inward. The farthest line out was an inch and the one next to it was an inch and a half. Half an inch below the spiral was a thick gold line went to the top of the nose protruding outward. Around the eye holes was black paint that was slanted for a more Asian look to them and had a small red line at the upward end of the eye piece. There were three lines on the sides where the 'cheeks' would be; reminded me of whiskers. The nose protruded outward as I mentioned before, not completely like a fox's muzzle does; but meant I believe to have the likeness of a fox. Red lines made its mouth on either side of the 'muzzle' to finish the look.

The young woman was wearing a top that looked almost exactly like a kimono. The clothing was tight against her as her curves being as defined as they were attested, yet it seemed to be able to let her move freely. This was proved when she looked around herself, probably taking in her surroundings. Then she was wearing shorts that went to her mid-thigh; they were black in color. About two inches below the bottom of the shorts, just above her knees; she wore white socks that went down the rest of the length of her legs. She wore light combat boots, which normally would have clashed horribly with the rest of what she was wearing, but with this woman, it fit perfectly!

By the time I had fully taking in her appearance; the woman looked around and had lifted off her mask. I couldn't help but gape at the young woman when she had done so. Okay, even if it has been around a year since I have seen a human female; that's not exactly why I was dumbfounded. That's not what is causing my jaw to drop in shock though. No, what's causing that would be the fact that I knew this young woman as a quote unquote friend, much like Sen. Her name was…

"Chizuru!"

The young woman turned around and saw me. I heard her gasp as I assumed a response from seeing me.

"Saber?!"

"What are you doing here?!"

I barely finished asking my question when I sensed and heard the encroaching movements of the silent killers I would guess as they had been chasing me. Now wasn't the time for Chizuru and me to chat and catch up with each other; not when we have assassins almost on top of us. Chizuru apparently noticed the movement and within seconds we were back to back facing outward for defense. Chizuru and I had always worked well as a team. She was always a little different kind of like me and that's probably why we have gotten along with one another. Chizuru had been… a friend or the closest idea to that I had. We had met not too long after I had found the dojo.

"Chizuru as nice as it would be to catch up… I don't think now is exactly the best time."

We started slowly spinning, trying to guess where the first attack would come from so that maybe we could predict where those that would follow would attempt to hit us. Chizuru had drawn a Kodachi blade and now it was in her right hand, while her left hand… was holding fire and it was blue?!

"Hey, Chizuru?"

"Yeah?"

We kept going around waiting for the silent killers to make their next move.

"Since when could you make and hold blue fire?"

"As you said before, this really isn't the time to go into details."

"Good point."

I had barely finished replying when the first strike came and it was in the form of Mara rushing forward from the cover of trees and throwing a punch at me. I used Yubashiri to intercept Mara and force her back by swinging down and outward. I heard a bang of metal meeting metal from behind me, and then the sound of fire flying through the air. The attacks kept coming at both of us and if we hadn't been back to back they would have likely separated us and picked us off separately. However, we stayed together and were able to defend against the on-slot.

During this fight I learned and observed that somehow, Chizuru could conjure and manipulate fire of colors I have never seen. Each different colored fire did something a little different than the others. I would have wondered about that, if not for two things; we were in the middle of a fight that should we lose, we will die. The other reason; I can do really weird crap with the elements myself… so I'm not one to talk! I mean, while Chizuru was throwing fire, I was sending lightning, earth and ice shots at those who came at me.

The battle drug on and just kept going in the same basic pattern. That's until there was an explosion around Chizuru and I, forcing the monkeys back and in different directions. I really didn't care about where the explosion came from or what had cause it at this time; it had helped our plight and that's what matters. I glance at Chizuru.

"I guess now we hunt down us some monkeys and make them run or stay down."

Chizuru nodded to me before she shot into the trees after one of the monkeys and I went in the opposite way that at least one if not two monkeys went. I hadn't been running long when I heard scuffling ahead. I picked up my pace and came out the forest and into part of the lunar village. Scanning the area for the target I had been chasing down; I spotted Mara coming out of the rubble of the building she had smashed into when she stopped.

"You lost round one; you ready for round two?"

Mara lunged at me and so started round two! Thankfully, I had gotten my second wind and it was mixed with a little adrenaline! So, this round was going better than round one had as I was doing one on one and I was in slightly better standing at the moment. Mara and I were exchanging blows, not looking where we were or what our fight was doing to the village around us. Thankfully, there was none of the inhabitance where our fight was happening; so, in the idea of inhabitance, no harm no foul I suppose. Can't say the same for the structures around us by any means; they were suffering a good portion of the energy from our fight. It's not like we took notice of the collateral damage we were doing other than the fragments and shards of materials flying in all the direction; we just knew enough about them to dodge them as we fought. This was going to be long, grueling… and one of the more fun fights I have had in a while! … Wait! Now that I think about it, this could work great for stress relief and have I built up stress today that I need to get down! Oh boy, I can have fun with this for stress relief purposes!

-Spyro's pov-

It had taken some time, yet Wolfe, myself and others were able to quell good portion of the panic and chaos that the apes have caused. We were managing okay with all that was going on when I found myself next to Cynder and Lara.

"Spyro!"

"I am fine Cynder."

Cynder still looked me over, checking to make sure I was okay. It was then that Lara asked a question.

"Spyro, do you know where Saber is?!"

I slowly shook my head as I did not know. Sen then chimed in as he was still in the area.

"No worries man, like I was, totally sayin before; my bro can look after himself dude and dudettes."

Moments later, there came a crash from the direction that the apes were coming from. The crash was followed by a series of bangs and crashes; making me wonder what was the cause of the commotion. Most of us could only stare as the crashes got closer to where we were.

"*Crash* THAT ALL YOU GOT FURBALL?! *Crash*"

…. Was that Saber? Two figures burst out of the greenery one was one of the smaller apes and the other was Saber, but he was human right now. He had two of his… swords? No, Saber calls them… blades or something like that; though Saber has not ever used two of them at the same time before that I have seen. The small ape screeched at Saber and lunged at him; and it latched itself on to him. I was about to go and help, but apes rushed forward and took my attention off Saber. Unfortunately, all of us were caught in the same situation.

-Saber's pov-

I could hear the fighting going on around me as I continued round two with Mara. This bout with Mara was going fine until she let out a screech and lunged at me; she managed to latch onto me. Then the fight transformed into something similar to a schoolyard brawl! What Mara doesn't know, is when it comes to schoolyard brawls; I'm king! I have been in more of free-for-all brawls than most ever get into, a side effect of the war with bullies. But I have a lot of experience with these kind of fights and I am mean in them! Mara managed to get around to my back and was, by the ripping sounds I was hearing, tearing up my coat! I like this Coat! Fine Mara, you wish to fight dirty, then prepare to get thoroughly down and dirty monkey!

"Oh! Like to fight rough do you?! Well then, down and dirty fighting it is!"

Mara was keeping around the area of my back so that I would have difficulty reaching her… what a foolish notion that is!

"Time to change this up with a bang!"

Okay... without going into great detail that would take a lengthy amount of time; the fight between Mara and myself, got very dirty and… well, I'll leave it at that to save myself from having to go into explicit descriptions. The main fact that's important from this, would be I'm still king of free-for-all brawls. In other words, I won Mara lost. The same was true of the Apes and those fighting from the village; the apes were forced to run away. The only downside of this would be the mess that was left from all of this.

-Scene Change-

I had stayed in my human form even after the battle. While those around me were helping with the cleanup; I decided to see if I couldn't find Chizuru as I hadn't seen her since she came into the fight. It had started to get dark by the time I spotted my friend Chizuru. Most of the village inhabitance had gathered and were listening to Wolfe; how was filling the position of leader very nicely. I found Chizuru leaning up against a tree outside of the crowd watching, but unnoticed by others. I came up next to her and spoke in a singsong tone of voice.

"~So, whatcha thinking about Chizuru?~"

I fully expected that she would just shrug like she always has every time I have tried to sneak up on her before many times. I have never once been able to surprise Chizuru and I have tried; she somehow always knows before I can surprise her that I'm there. That's why when I observed that Chizuru jerked a little with surprise as I spoke to her, I mentally patted myself on the back for having for the first time caught Chizuru off guard. I have to say that Chizuru isn't one you can sneak up on or surprise easily at all; that is one thing I have learned over the many years! She turned and gave me a glare and started to berate me.

I failed to react to her glare or hear her chiding me, as I was distracted by a rather unusual and very unexpected sight. I was held as if spellbound by the view of pointy foxlike ears that were now visibly sticking out of Chizuru's hair on her head. They were the same shade of white as her hair was. I barely registered my face form an expression of gawking and awe at what I was seeing. I would have kept staring, but then there was movement I caught that was coming from behind Chizuru. I leaned to my right slightly and… Are those tails waving behind her… from her rear or there a bouts?! Again the 'Tails' as there were multiple tails waving and were the same shade of white as her hair; just like the ears. During my observations, Chizuru was all the while chiding me, completely oblivious that I wasn't really listening to her; I was too busy staring at the odd, yet just as oddly fitting features that I have never seen on her before.

"… Honestly Saber, why do you see the need to try and sneak up on me whenever you see an opportunity?!"

I snapped back to attention at that line. My reply came without me… filtering it at all.

"Well technically in my defense Chizuru, this is the first time I've actually been successful on sneaking up as you put it and surprising you and that's certainly not for lack of trying as you well know. I'm used to you telling me just how useless it is to attempt to sneak up on you… So… since when do you have… um… fox ears… and bushy tails?"

Chizuru blinked at my statement with a look of confusion.

"What are you…"

As she was speaking she felt her head. When she touched the fox ears, Chizuru abruptly stopped talking and stiffened. Her green eyes went wide with her pupils becoming pinpricks. Next she twisted around looking at the blatantly wagging, bushy tails, now I could see there were two of them doing said action by my view. Chizuru ever so slowly twisted back to face me; I could swear there was a quiet creak as she turned. Her eyes were wide with, shock, fear and annoyance as she looked at me. We stared at one another for a full minute which was made of an awkward silence, before Chizuru began to panic. One of her hands went to her head attempting to cover her ears or at least flatten them down to her head. The other went to her behind and held her tails. All of this being done, in Chizuru's attempt to hide these features for whatever reason she had.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm astounded at what I'm seeing; I'll admit it. However, within the last year I have seen far stranger things that someone with fox ears and a tail. Hell I've experienced things that go far beyond stranger than that in the last year! Chizuru has since I first met her been… I don't know… a bit different than other girls I had been around. It's probably one of the reasons we got along as well as we do to a degree. So her having fox ears and tails doesn't add all that much more to her being different in my view.

"AAAAH! No no no, this can't be happening! These aren't supposed to do this!"

I was worried about how Chizuru was acting at the moment; I think anyone would be. Her reaction… well, it worries me greatly. She should know I wouldn't see her differently after seeing… this.

"Chizuru, are you okay?"

Chizuru looked back at my face. It was clear in her eyes that she hadn't wanted anyone to see her ears and tails. Yet, I can't think of why. Yes, you don't see people with ears like that and definitely no tail. But, why should that be such a big deal? Chizuru's expression changed and I could tell she was doing some really quick thinking.

"Um… well… Saber this is… Ah, this is cosplay! He he I'm a cute fox, yip yip, woof woof… he he he…"

I stared blankly at my friend. It's perfectly obvious she is lying; I mean even a child could see that! To think that… seriously, cosplaying?! That's her attempted excuse to get me to write this off! I'm nowhere near that gullible and dumb; she should know that! Chizuru was one of the few that could actually get away with lying to me, even with my amazing abilities to read body language. She was good at making you believe what she told you, even I had to admit that. That's why this excuse she is trying to feed me is so sad; it is dependent on me being dumber than a world class idiot, which I'm not. And so, Chizuru right now, in the condition she's in; couldn't lie convincingly enough to trick an outright gullible idiot! It was just that plain and simple!

"Chizuru… what do you take me for, the pinnacle of moronic dimwits?! You and I know that you're clearly lying. You're not cosplaying; that's more our… well friend, for lack of a better term, Sera's thing. You have never been into cosplaying that I or anyone else knows of; and if you were in to that, someone would have found out. So unless you're coming out of the closet about cosplaying being a secret hobby of yours because you're too embarrassed to admit you're into that kind of thing, your ruse won't work. I wouldn't blame you really though if this was a secret; because if Sera ever found out you had some kind of cosplay hobby… you would go through hell with her for her never knowing. Even, if you did have such a hobby, your acting is so see through and poor that even Sen would say in his lingual manner of his, 'That totally sucks dudette', and that's saying something and you know he would say that! I mean even Sera, the girl who would likely know more about cosplaying that almost anyone else I've been around would have to say that performance sucked! So, best just to start explaining Chizuru. I won't hold anything you say against you."

Chizuru sighs and nods.

"You're right Saber; I'm not cosplaying. I think cosplaying is kind of dumb. Yet when you have to suffer through the things Sera makes you watch her do… well…"

"I'm sorry that you have had to view one of her shows… I have seen one and… that was more than enough to last me a lifetime! … I will never get some of those images out of my head… she ruined classic fairy tales for me!"

Chizuru gave me a pained look.

"Just be happy that you haven't had to be shown her collections of outfits and asked to choose for her… I never thought anyone could take so long to choose clothing! And her reasons for why Sera couldn't wear one outfit compared to another were stupid and pointless!"

"T.M.I. Chizuru! Back to the topic of those ears and tails please!"

Chizuru took her hands away from her head and let go of her tails. Then she continued.

"Well, as you can see I'm not normal or human."

She looked at me nervously. Okay, has she forgotten that she's talking to the king of weird, freaky, creepy and most things non-normal!? I draw that type stuff on a regular basis! And my status in the idea has only gone up since I got here to the dragon realm! I face palmed at Chizuru's statement.

"Chizuru, maybe you haven't noticed over the years we have known each other; that I myself, am around more 'non-humans' than I can count lately. I somehow attract weird and unusual ideas to me; was the case even before I even got here. How you can have missed what my bad luck does to me, has done to me and will likely keep doing to me over the years we have known each other; I could never even guess?!"

Chizuru giggled at my reply while I rolled my eyes.

"So, you some kind of fox woman or something then? What's so bad about that?"

She smiled.

"The proper term is Kitsune, but fox woman would do as well. I'm kind of amazed; most people would be… freaking out much more than you are now."

Okay… I could be strolling down the roads in hell with demons and devils having a bloody civil war and I could have people thinking I was taking a nice, calm Sunday walk in the park. It takes something nearly world shattering to get me freaking out. Anyway, back to the subject at paw… wait, I have hands at the moment! Oh how I have missed them! I have nothing against paws or anything; I just have grown up with hands and so love having use of them.

"Kitsune? What like from the Japanese myths and legends with the nine tailed fox and such?"

Chizuru clapped her hands together.

"Ah! You have heard some of the tales of Kitsunes then?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, Cutler Clouse told me some of them."

Chizuru paused after I had told her whom it was that told me about Kitsune.

"Cutler was it? … Yes, I keep forgetting that he does have Japanese heritage. I hope he didn't… say it in his usual manner."

I sighed at what Chizuru implied, but didn't say directly.

"I'll not repeat what he said, only the subject matter he was talking about."

"I take that to mean he told the tales he did in the sardonic and satirical way that is a part of his speech?"

I stared at my friend for a moment, before I made my reply.

"Chizuru, you do know that both sardonic and satirical pretty much be summed up by saying that Cutler is sarcastic right?"

She nodded.

"Yes however, you are sarcastic, but not the same."

I stiffened at the comment. While it's true that I'm sarcastic and very proud of it… Cutler who is a friendly acquaintance; is sarcastic is a different way than I am.

"No, we are not the same… I know when I should stop being sarcastic, I just choose to keep going half the time. Cutler doesn't seem to know where that point is… plus he is more cynical than me, at least he doesn't filter it where I do. Cutler is really a nice guy… once you get past the couple of personality flaws he has."

Chizuru glared at me.

"You mean his sharp attitude, and the way he gets under most people's skins."

I nodded sadly.

"Yeah, that's to what I'm referring to; just trying to put it nicely."

Chizuru sighed and continued where she had left off before I had brought up our mutual acquaintance.

"Well, there is more truth to those tales than most think."

I looked at her blankly.

"For example?"

I wanted to know what she was getting at, nonetheless at the same time not sure it would be a good thing for me to know. Chizuru kept smiling at me and giggled a little.

"There really are nine tailed foxes. One of the most well-known examples would be Tamamo-no-Mae. Although, the story and legends aren't entirely correct; there were some misunderstandings as I understand it… more unknown circumstances that the tale don't say."

I was getting rather curious how she would know any of this! Sure, she probably is a Japanese demon or fox woman. But come on, those tales come from a time long passed.

"And, just how would you know that there were misunderstandings in those stories?"

"My grandma would talk about them."

… Yeah, my question still stands! The only difference that makes is I would being asking your grandma how she would know.

"And how would your grandma know?"

Chizuru put a finger to her chin.

"Well… it's kind of hard to believe at times, but she was there during the time that those stories were told and written."

Oh right, of course that's the case. A case of rotten and stinking crap! I have met Chizuru's grandma; she's a nice older lady. I'll be the first to say she doesn't look her age of… seventies or however old she is; she looks like she is in her late forties or early fifties. However, her being thousands of years old… I have a hard time buying it! … Wait… I guess I could possibly be older… Curse you Bahamut… and f**k you as well… fiddlesticks!

With the thoughts of Bahamut coming to mind, my mood took a hit and went down to an extent. I admit I have issues with that dragon and leave it at that! I didn't show it outwardly, but I felt it. My head had tilted down as I had been thinking and so I raised it up and looked Chizuru in the eyes.

"Chizuru, do you legitimately think your grandma was alive at that time. I mean, for argument's sake; let's say she was. Your grandma really doesn't seem the type to be mean to others; Hell doubt she had a mean bone in her body. So, why would she ever hang around with those who were considered tricksters and old time con artists?"

Chizuru looked away from me and didn't meet my gaze at all.

"Well… she might seem like that to those who don't know her well especially those that aren't family, but for those she knows… it's a bit of a different story."

I didn't say anything; I was waiting for her to continue. There had to be a reason for her to say that about her grandma.

"Um… you remember the year after you met me, my mother and grandma; the local festival?"

… How could I ever forget that festival?! That was the year I had got flattened and injured, nearly crushed by the SWAT team! That's something you don't exactly forget as long as you live! Still why would Chizuru bring that up? I nodded slowly in answer to her inquiry.

"Well, you remember how my grandma took quite a shine to you within that year and… um grandma has a bit of an odd way of showing when she likes someone."

While it was true about Chizuru's grandma; she had taken a liking to me pretty much at our first meeting. I haven't the faintest clue why she did, but that's not the point in this. Chizuru's grandma would hug me like one would a big teddy bear. Normally I would have been against that, yet there had been something about her grandma that… well for lack of better words put me at ease. Like a great deal of things with me; I can't explain how it works or why it does. Anyways, she was one of the few adults I could stand being around. I don't understand what that has to do with the festival that had ended so badly.

"Okay… what does your grandma showing affection have to do with you bringing up that festival Chizuru?"

She became downcast and didn't look at me.

"Well… She's the reason… the SWAT team was there."

I blinked as I processed the information.

"What do you mean, she's the reason the SWAT team was there?!"

Chizuru sighed sadly.

"She watched your fight with those guys from the other dojo. She saw how one of them had done something underhanded. I think she wanted to help you, yet she also have some fun scaring you a bit; she does do that from time to time. Anyways… she called the authorities and told them a ridiculous story, which the authorities in response sent the SWAT team for and… um… you know what happened after they arrived."

So… that whole incident, other than the part of the fight itself, was caused by Chizuru's grandma?! Is that what she is trying to tell me?! I was getting a little angry at hearing this.

"You knew about her doing this before or after?"

Chizuru gave me a pained smile.

"I found out a couple of days later; she thought you would smile and laugh about what she did later… obviously you didn't, but that's what she thought."

I got two broken ribs, bruising all over my body and several other injuries because of that debacle! And the one that is possibly responsible thinks I would get a laugh out of it?! That's as funny as a rubber crutch in a polio ward! HA HA HA WHEE! Chizuru kept going with her comment.

"As you say about pranks; the mark of a good prank is that no one can pin it or even guess on the culprit. Grandma has really mastered that idea over the many years."

I was fuming at this new information. I however, decided to get back to the previous question pushed down my fury.

"So your grandma likes to prank people, fine; what does that have to do with her and Japanese legends and folklore?"

Chizuru was silent for a minute before she answered me.

"Grandma use to be known by the name of Tamamo-no-Mae, the nine tails."

I just stood there and looked at Chizuru stupidly on the spot after hearing what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrong. I thought you said that your grandma was once called by the name Tamamo-no-Mae, but that can't..."

"That's what I said. Trust me, looking at her; it can be a lot to swallow."

My eyes were wide at her conformation and the realization of what that meant!

"You're telling me that your grandma Tama, is in fact, one of the most famous beings from Japanese fairytales as well as sparking a great deal of Asian folklore! She's that nine tailed fox?!"

Chizuru simply nodded. My knees were starting to jellify at understanding that one of the nicest older ladies I know; is actually one of the best tricksters that has ever existed. I sunk to my knees then my rear plopped to the ground and I just sat there.

"To think I have been around the one, known to be arguably the greatest prankster and trickster of all time and I didn't even know it."

Chizuru sat down next to me and smiled.

"Yeah, I reacted much like you are now when grandma Tama told me. She has proven that she really is good at fooling others and has had millennia of practice at it."

We sat there in silence for a while, before Chizuru spoke again.

"So… you have been spending your time with dragons then, have you?"

I nodded.

"I would bet Sen would be so jealous were he to find out."

I looked at Chizuru for a moment, and then I broke out laughing.

"What's so funny Saber?"

Instead of replying by answering Chizuru, I dropped to the ground and rolled around laughing at what Chizuru had said. Sen being jealous of the current situation? Not a chance of that! He's on freaking cloud nine and riding it to the fullest, better than Son Goku and his flying Nimbus! Sen's living his dream of not just being around dragons; but also being a dragon himself and he is loving it completely. He's having the time of his life! Chizuru became a little annoyed at me laughing.

"Are you going to tell me the joke that I missed or are you going to just keep laughing?"

It took me a few minutes to calm down even a little. By the time I was able to; I noted that Chizuru had hid the kitsune features. I was about to answer when Chizuru and I heard a voice.

"Yo bro, what's the sweet word that totally has you laughing like that dude?"

Well… I don't think I could have answered the question better myself… and so promptly. This is one of the few times that fate proves to be a nice idea, it's rare but it happens. I managed to contain myself somewhat as both Chizuru and I turned to see the one who had spoken. I saw Sen coming over to us; Chizuru just stared. I couldn't help but resume laughing and rolling around on the ground at the sight of Sen. This scene and circumstance was hysterical to me! It had been clear that Chizuru had recognized Sen's voice, but of course not his current form. It just made this spectacle all the more funny to me!

"What is Saber laughing about?"

That was from Spyro. The next thing I hear was Sen's voice.

"Dunno dude. But whatever has him like this; it's totally awesome man! Bro rarely laughs like this dude!"

I felt a stitch quickly developing in my side from how hard I was laughing and with the scene that was playing out in front of me; it isn't going to stop any time soon! I heard Chizuru sigh in accepted exasperation; I could almost see her shaking her head even though my eyes were closed as I kept rolling back and forth laughing like a mad man. The sound of most of my friends asking questions that went along the lines of what I was doing and why I was doing what I was, came to my ears. After ten minutes of laughing my head nearly off; I managed to calm down and compose myself. I saw that all present were looking at me. Pretty much most of my friends I had made thus far were there; other than Tarra and Lara. Even Spectra was here staring at me with curiosity.

"I take it you're done laughing exuberantly."

I was wiping my eyes as I had broken into tears during my laughing spell. I was about to answer when Sen cut in as he does without thinking.

"Whoa! Chizuru?! I never thought we would see you here dudette. Isn't this place righteous girl?!"

Chizuru and I sighed in sync at Sen's question and I followed it with my comment to him.

"Sen… why is it that you see the need to say whatever thought comes to your mind? Can you not read the flow of the conversation?"

Chizuru followed me up with her own piece.

"Indeed Sen, I was talking to Saber and you interrupted… on the other hand; I see you have changed quite a bit since last I saw you."

Sen was bouncing a bit as he answered Chizuru.

"Yeah, it's awesome right?! I'm like totally a killer dragon Chi! I'm livin my dream dudette!"

Chizuru got the expression of annoyance back on her face.

"I have lost count of how many times I have told you not to use that silly nickname you came up with for me. It sounds stupid! Are you trying to get under my skin like Sera does?!"

Sen stopped bouncing.

"That's harsh Chi; on me and Sera dudette! She can be a little over baring fer sure, but she has always been seriously full of energy. It's who she is girl; she's just being herself dudette."

Everyone was silent and it got uncomfortable really fast. I cleared my throat to break the silence.

"Hey everyone, this is Chizuru Diaon, a… friend of mine."

Chizuru bowed to all the dragons and dragonesses in a formal greeting. Spectra was the first out of the group to speak up.

"Interesting, yet another human; however, unchanged into another form. Very interesting indeed."

Well, long discussion made short; Chizuru was better received than Sen was. Probably due to the fact that her language skills are far better and understandable than Sen's and her manners can outdo mine! … Not that outdoing me in manners is all that hard, but still. Everything was going perfectly fine… that's until we traveled further into the village and there we bumped into Lara and Tara… along with my 'adopted parents'. When that was added to the circumstances happening… things went from good to horrible for me! Allow me to elaborate what I'm talking about.

So the group I was in got to the central area of the lunar village. Well, that's when Lara spotted me and as in times before, she made a b-line for me. She gave me some of her usual signs of affections to show in her view that she cares. I'm just glad she isn't in the state she was before… to have to try to comfort a nearly inconsolable female, is just the pits and deep ones at that! It was as I was thinking this I felt someone staring; I turned to find it was Chizuru. The look on her face… Oh she had best not! With my peripheral vision I observed that everyone was pretty much talking amongst themselves. I noted that Chizuru was snickering and obviously holding in her laughter that directed at me and my expense. I glared at Chizuru with an expression that dared her to come out and say what was so funny.

It was plain that Chizuru had gotten the message that I had given her. She just didn't choose to follow the nonverbal message I sent. Chizuru's snickers turned into her laughing; it wasn't to the extent that I had earlier, but it was along the lines that I had done. I felt a great deal of annoyance at her actions. Most in the area were now looking at Chizuru. I decided to wait for her to stop, before I have her explain why she was doing what she is. Eventually, Chizuru calmed down enough to be able to speak again and so I asked my question.

"Chizuru, what is so funny; might I ask?"

My female friend smiled at me and I really didn't like how she was smiling at me!

"I never expected you Saber in your lifetime, to get yourself a girlfriend!"

I felt myself jerk at hearing Chizuru's exclamation. Is she… How can she… What is she trying to imply!?

"What are you trying to say Chizuru?!"

Chizuru began to snicker again. Lara took umbrage to Chizuru's actions and made her views of this vocal.

"And what is wrong with Saber not being able to get this… girl-friend idea?!"

… Oh Lara, you're not helping this situation! You're making it worse; especially with you not even knowing what a 'girlfriend' is. Actually that's kind of the sad thing in this. Lara said what is wrong with me not being able to have a life companion or in the common terms here, a mate. I have a mate, which is Lara and she says what is wrong with me not getting a mate?! … Is there anyone else seeing what is wrong with this or is it just me seeing things?!

"Lara please, just stop. You are not helping in this situation. You are just hurting yourself along with me."

Lara turned to face me with a questioning look. Chizuru had closed the distance between where I was and where she had been. I was sighing in defeat and shaking my head as Chizuru came over to where I was. Chizuru walked over to Lara and stood in front of her. The two females took a couple minutes and studied one another. It was interesting that Chizuru had a height of five feet six inches, and Lara's height was seven feet two inches. There was a difference of a foot and eight inches, where height was concerned. That however, didn't seem to be much of a thing with the two females. Following the staring contest, Chizuru glanced over to me.

"I assume that not understanding the meaning of particular words is something that comes up at times and is what causes misunderstandings like this?"

Chizuru's question acted like a trigger in my brain; I felt feelings of unfairness swell within me. I dropped to my knees and started hitting the ground with my right fist.

"You have no idea! How many times this has happened! How frustrating it is for me to have to attempt to explain what something means and they not grasp the concept!"

I managed to regain control of myself after a minute as I don't like to show emotions around others. When I had gotten back in control, I looked over at Lara who was still looking confused. I sighed before I spoke to her.

"Lara, a girlfriend is what human males call the female they are interested in and most of the time would eventually become life companions or as it is put here, mates. So, you kind of said 'what is wrong with me not being able to find a mate'. Not that you knew so I would not blame you as you did not know better. Do not worry about it Lara; it is okay."

I watched Lara as she processed the information I gave her. I could see the expression on her face become one of understanding and guilt as she comprehended what I had just told her. Her head lowered down as she spoke.

"Saber I am sorry! I did not mean it!"

I rolled my eyes and felt a smile grow on my face. I strode over to her and patted her head now that it was at a level to where I could pat her head.

"As I just said, it is fine Lara. I know you did not mean it."

"I never thought I would see you successfully console a girl Saber."

I swung around to face Chizuru who had spoken to me. I gave her a deadpan look as I replied.

"Necessity and experience are amazing teachers, aren't they?"

My friend just smiled and nodded, while I sighed.

"So, Chizuru; you interested in joining our merry band and coming with us?"

Chizuru did agree to come with us. And so yet another of my human 'friends' somehow appears in the Dragon Realm. I will have to ask her later if she knows how she got here. Hopefully, she'll give me a better and more understandable explanation than I got from Sen. With the reappearance of the apes and the attack from Darkhar; I'm justifiably worried I think. Before this trip, the future was looking… kind of nice and pleasant; now it didn't look so bright.

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I have introduced another mainstream character; Chizuru! She will play a part in this story, I assure you! Thank you readers for waiting and being patient with me. I hope the reaction that Saber had to… his family issues, was satisfying as that's how I would have seen it were I in his position (Glad I'm not!). Please take the time to write a review; I do like them so as they help me improve this story. I don't know how long it will take me to get out another chapter, school is time consuming. So don't bother asking, I don't have an answer.**

**By the way all, ArcticDragon Rider has started a forum (put "www" and fanfiction followed .net first as this format doesn't let website addresses be in text) ****/topic/159449/140172684/1/Chronicles-of-The-White-Dragon-Ideas-and-Discussions-Forum****opic/159449/140172684/1/Chronicles-of-The-White-Dragon-Ideas-and-Discussions-Forum" for anyone who wishes to put forth ideas. I will look at it as I can, but for those who would prefer to put forth idea that way and not as private messaging, feel free.**

**Megblaster**

Yes, as this chapter and I believe either ch 5 or 6 inferred Tetras would Be Saber's 'adopted' father. Will Saber accept him…? I don't know right now. He has a lot to deal with as of late if you can't tell from the last few chapters.

**Vulpimaru**

I hope that I got Neval (in reality Nergal) being against fighting, for his own reasons right. I will get him to fight later, but it didn't work out at this point. We'll see how things turn out.

**HolyCross9**

Well… he's still sane for the moment! I can't see how long that will last, who know? I say one's state of mind is different for everyone; it's all 'in the eyes of the beholder' as the phrase goes. Thankfully, Saber is an honest gentleman most of the time and… everything will work out… well I hope it will. That's for the stories development to decide! Cynder's case, she's still in the early stages of the idea, but as new soon to be parents, they don't know much at all… so, panic and the like.

**Poisonfirethunder**

I thought about that, but then one night I was watching anime with a friend (Naruto if you couldn't guess the reference) And saw the scene that inspired the idea. I couldn't stop laughing for a time after that.


	14. 14 How Does She Do That!

White Dragon 2-14

**A/n**

**Here's another chapter, unexpectedly. Well, the story continues. The last trek is nearly come to a close and this chapter and likely the next chapter will be transition to the next part of the story. Admittedly, this chapter is a tad shorter than my normal average, but that's how it works. Hilarity and randomness abound; let it begin! LET IT BEGIN!**

Chapter 14: "How Does She Do That?!"

_-Recap-_

"_As I just said, it is fine Lara. I know you did not mean it."_

"_I never thought I would see you successfully console a girl Saber."_

"_Necessity and experience are amazing teachers, aren't they?"_

"_So, Chizuru; you interested in joining our merry band and coming with us?"_

Well, with Chizuru's agreement to come along with our group back to Warfang; the preparations began in earnest. Although, when it came to Chizuru, the inhabitants had differing reactions as she look somewhat like their leader Wolfe a tad smaller though. Thankfully, from the times that I had been human; my group of friends here in the Dragon Realm were more or less used to humans enough not to be all that wary of her. Yet, that isn't to say said friends weren't interested in Chizuru, in the point of what she was like and just general stuff. Leaving the village was nice as we would then be having some non-action pack time like I have here. Among those worries, would include if Umbra would let me leave or if she would come after me; I couldn't really tell with her. It's not that I dislike her or anything; she just is… I suppose that you could call her a doting mother and I've no experience with such a thing at all! Quite the opposite in fact; with the man who was supposed to have raised me, but he didn't really.

Nevertheless, we were ready to head back to Warfang by the next morning. Before leaving, I was able to thank Wolfe for his and the rest of the village inhabitance's hospitality. There was a possibility that the apes were attracted here by me; I'm rather popular with the lot after all. Lest I forget, which I couldn't; I'm an obsession or a target of challenge for most if not all the silent killers. I did bid farewell to Tetras; Umbra wasn't anywhere to be found, though I didn't exactly look very hard for her. Silly me, I was more interested to get away from this village and spend some time to think; as some of the facts of my world was shaken once again while in this village. It wasn't as bad as what went down in the Ethereal Archives, but still, somethings had been seriously called into question.

Anyway to the point I was on previously, leaving the lunar village. The group consisted of; eight young adult aged dragons, four dragons and four dragonesses of varying ages within the range of sixteen to twenty. Of course, there was the one full adult dragoness, Spectra as she came with my friends for whatever reason. Lastly, there was the two humans, Chizuru and myself for the moment. Although, technically Chizuru isn't a human but a Kitsune, just looks like human as her fox-spirit features are hidden. So yes, we are a very interesting group… some could even say that we are an odd bunch indeed.

We set out towards Warfang around midmorning. During that trek my friends ask questions of Chizuru; which isn't surprising. She may be human, but she is a female and I'm not; that apparently makes a lot of difference. I don't see why that should, yet I tend to see Chizuru not as a female, though I know she is a girl. I just don't see her the way most would normally think of a girl; dainty or feminine. The questions ranged from personal ones such as Cyra asking about Chizuru's mask to more general inquiries like Spectra being interested in her heritage and the culture from that heritage. Chizuru didn't seem to mind answering the questions being asked; in fact she appeared to be amused by the things being asked of her. It was much like an adult answering the questions of a curious child. When we stopped to take a bit of a rest for the first time on this journey, I decided to change back to my draconic form and did so without really thinking much about those around me. So when Chizuru spoke up, it took me by surprise.

"My my, that's an impressive skill you've learned Saber."

Oh… right, she wouldn't know that I can changed into a dragon and to human at will. It's not like it's a secret of mine that I don't want others to know; I just hadn't thought about telling Chizuru until now and since she has seen me change, there is no use denying it. I returned the gaze I was getting from Chizuru before I answered her.

"Yeah, something I have picked up while I have been here; it's handy."

"I would assume that it wasn't a skill that you just happen to master without work and other things?"

I hesitated; Chizuru wasn't off in her guess on my ability to change between human and dragon. The experience wasn't one I like to get into if I don't have to… I don't like recalling the event. The other things was now, with my silence to Chizuru's question, Spectra was looking at me with interest as well. She didn't know of how I had become a dragon nor the voices in my head, I would rather she not learn of the way or the effects for should would be likely to inform the other guardians. I have more than enough issues with them to deal with at the moment! The guardians finding out I heard voices and still do… wouldn't help me at all. Everyone else other than Chizuru, Sen, Neval and Spectra already know about how things happened for me as I have told them of it. Chizuru would believe me were I to tell her; Sen probably would as well, but Neval and Spectra I haven't much confidence that they would believe me. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air as I was trying to think of a way to answer so that I wouldn't have to go into detail.

"Something like that, I would rather not expound on the idea right now thanks."

The look in Chizuru's eye, told me that she understood my covert message of talking to her later and said no more. We started back on our trek after that, and continued towards Warfang. The second rest break and pretty much the last on the trip back to Warfang; I was able to get Chizuru aside and ask her my burning question.

"So, Chizuru… you happen to know how you got here?"

Chizuru took a bit of time to think before she answered me.

"Well, you see…"

She went into the story of how… a day ago, so yesterday from current perspective; her day had been a fairly normal one… or at least that's how it started. She had been unfortunately, had been around Sera; our friend and had dragged Chizuru to one of her cosplay shows she goes to every now and then until early evening. When she had separated from Sera; she was heading home, when some kind of weird circle just appeared in her path. As Chizuru is a Kitsune, she knew that interacting with something you know nothing about is very unwise. She took the time to examine the 'portal' as it had turned out to be looking back and found nothing dangerous about it. Chizuru had first done an outfit change… being able to change your outfit with magic would be so handy and nice! Anyway, she had proceeded through the portal and ended out where I was.

At least Chizuru's explanation was better than Sen as his lacked a lot of confirmable fact. Still, I'm left to wonder if there isn't someone doing things from the background; for what reason or purpose I can't even begin to guess. While the group continued the trek, I lapsed into thought and unfortunately, did settle upon Bahamut as it had lately, for a time and so my mood took a dive. We finished our journey to Warfang and were there just before the evening meal. I was looking forward to the meal and I know I wasn't the only one that was doing so. Very little helps improve one's mood like a good healthy meal I say. The sun would be setting within the next hour or so; as such it wasn't dark, but it wasn't full daylight anymore.

Even in the twilight that was waning; Warfang hadn't changed all that much over that last few days since Neval and I had gone off to the lunar village. There was still the hustle and bustle of daily business that was starting to wind down for the day. Finally, normal boring uneventful life has found me once again! Hallelujah!

I mean, four days ago; I had been living my peaceful life and was thinking of nothing more than coming to terms with my so called 'daddy issue'. Then, the guardians, decide to send me out on a trek to find a village AND as if to add to the chaos of this, I got Neval and Nergal as traveling companions. So yeah, whoopty freaking doo for me I say to that! To say that it was an unforgettable experience in more ways than one would be an understatement! Allow me to spell it out for you to simplify the idea.

First the journey in itself had been me having to tolerate Nergal with his insults directed towards me. The idiot was throwing insults that were worthy of the retort, "that's the pot calling the kettle black". Second was my encounter with Darkhar and the near fight to the death in my case that had followed. I mean I knew that the ancient enemy would be out and coming to kill me at some point and when they found me it would be brutal! But the fight with Darkhar had proved to me that I hadn't a freaking clue just how ridiculous the skirmish had been; I had been really out matched and treated like an amateur! My luck had saved me by the seams of my pants… actually more like ripped the seams of said pants making a hole from and by the toxic gas from my a** that choked Darkhar and provided a hell of a boom, would be more to the truth. So I was in reality saved by my butthole letting the dangerous ammo it has, rip and unload… its cliché, but I my rear was saved by my a**… that just sounds weird, kind of wrong and oddly self-serving. It doesn't even make a good joke and I'm being dead… I mean completely serious about this!

Moving back to the subject I was on, after that non-fun time with the gaseous mini-nuke I let drop and everything that was involved in that event. The third point, I had to lie to my friends about Darkhar for their own protection and ended out having Lara mad at me. I have a morale about lying, it is plain outright wrong; unless it is for a VERY good reason it should never be considered let alone done! As in this instance I lied to protect my friends from the dangers I'm facing, I think it is justified. So, with Lara mad at me I, being the gentleman that I am; decided to go find Lara and apologize to her, which turned out to become something entirely different. Said situation got me into part four of the mess that the trek turned out to be. That being me meeting Tiamat, my mother-in-law; and then my adopted parents, Umbra my mom and Tetras my dad.

That had been… I don't know the words to describe how I felt from that meeting. I mean, I had collapsed to the ground after I had been released from being embraced by my dear sweet 'mother'. The reason that had been the case was due to a reaction I have developed over the years with adults because of none other than the actions of Uncle Douchebag… even when he isn't around, the man is making my life miserable. … It seems for me that meeting the 'parental figures' that are supposed to be in my life, aren't meant to go well for me from my standing. Well whatever the case; that's been the way things have flowed for me thus far.

Now after all of that, perhaps one might ask at this point; did things end on that note and let me get a break and rest from the stuff that comes my way? HA HA HA HA that would be nice; but seriously with me, my life doesn't work that way, never has and never will! The combination of my bad luck and other things make absolutely sure my life is anything but dull… at least for extended periods of time. What followed was the incident with Tiamat and Lara; where Tiamat didn't recognize or seem to remember Lara at all and Lara didn't take that well… and that's saying it mildly. From that debacle and the following attempts I had made to comfort Lara from how her mom had been around her… *sigh* I was forced to take the time to spend another unforgettable portion of my life getting to know how much of a bast*** the devil can be when he is having a really good time at my expense getting etched into my memory! … That tour through hell that I was drug through was so dang long and horrible!

At least I got a type of winding down and venting activity, even if it wasn't what it was supposed to be; that came in the form of the apes attacking. The battle had brought good things and bad things with it, no question in that. Chaos and panic to the village and those who live in it, wasn't helpful; rarely is… unless I'm dishing it out, however that's a different idea entirely. Nevertheless, the arrival of a friend along with time and motive to vent for me was wonderful… no, it was, forgive the use of the phrase 'a wonderful Godsend'! The arrival of Chizuru had been unexpected, but was extremely timely for me as I was in a one verses three brawl and the odds hadn't been going in my favor; thank goodness my friend's arrival had changed that.

And that pretty much wraps up the tale of the trek and now with myself and Neval along with everyone that had come to check on us getting back to Warfang; yet another chapter or page of life has been turned. I still wonder which guardian it was that had suggested that a party was sent after Neval and I. I have my suspicions as to who it was, but I'm not completely sure and can't confirm at this moment.

There were still dragons, dragonesses, cheetahs and moles going about the business of the day as usual. Ah normalcy at last! Thank goodness, I have missed this mundane daily repetition; my life tends not to be at risk as much when mundane repetition is in my life! Not too long after we passed through the gate, we began to be encircled by a curious crowd. I glanced around at my friends to see they were answering questions that were coming from the crowd. Sen was being his usual misunderstood self that he always is. Chizuru was merely observing the scene with mild interest at the different species of the Dragon Realm.

I was going to slip away and do other things, yet when I looked over to Lara to see if she was good I saw that my mate was being hugged by a crying Tarra. Forgetting my previous plans of slipping away and doing other things, I stared at the two dragonesses.

"Lara, I-I was so w-worried when I h-heard that t-the village that y-you had gone to had b-been attacked by the a-apes! I was s-scared that y-you would not come b-back and that… I-I would have l-lost my friend!"

I just stared at this scene with incredulity. Lara at first appeared shocked, but that shock changed to hugging Tarra back and comforting her friend.

"Sorry to worry you Tarra. I have missed being able to talk to you for the weeks that we have not been… talking to each other. I have just wanted my best friend back so badly."

Both dragonesses were shedding tears as they embraced each other in joy. … Okay, weeks of me trying to get these two to get together and make up; then they do it on their own?! Its times like this I swear that fate and Lady Luck are laughing at me and rubbing my misfortunes back in my face. … I've said it many times before and I'll say it again; I don't think I'll ever understand females in my lifetime! I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face at the sight of the two dragonesses that would spend their time around me. It may have taken time for Lara and Tarra to make up, but at last it would seem like they have made some progress on working their way back to having a stable friendship. It's a beautiful sight to see these two make up, isn't it? More to the point for me; perhaps now, I can get some well-deserved, decent quality sleep for the first time in weeks! Finally, things are falling into place as they should! And wouldn't you know… it's at times just like this point that the guy upstairs and the punk below… shout for a freaking encore…

"Oh oh, oh oh oh! Such cute looking dragons, moles and kitties! This is so amazing!"

I froze at hearing that line and the voice that had uttered. All happy and warm feelings I was feeling vanished from me without a trace and they were replaced by utter cold dread. NO! How could she be here?! I can't handle the torture her affections really are! Please! Don't let her to have somehow gotten here like Sen and Chizuru are! I turned ever so slowly to my right and looked up the stairway to the midlevel tier. Seeing to my horror that I had neither been hearing things nor was my mind playing a cruel joke! … I'm being forced to trudge through hell AGAIN?! … but… but… I DON'T WANNA!

Okay, before I go all that farther, let me tell you why I was horrified. In my current vision, was a human woman of nearly twenty one years in age or there a bouts. She was five feet and five inches tall. The woman's figure was something to be impressed with; for it was not small. Her bust was not as big as Chizuru's whose was something else, but… couldn't be more than a couple of centimeters less in size than Chizuru's bust. In fact the same thing could said about the woman's other two out of the three sizes for women; her waist and hips were a little less in circumference than Chizuru's waist and hips. From what I could see, she had black hair with a tint of blue and she had her hair in two twin tails style tied with thin pink ribbons, with some of her hair also framing her face. I wouldn't doubt that her eyes were violet.

The woman's outfit was… well the best word would be eccentric… but different would work as well. She was wearing a pink sleeveless tank top like top that was… not skin tight… yet it certainly wasn't loose on her! The top she was sporting ended around her waist so that her midriff is visible. She also had a white shoulder cape that has a purple embroidery outlining the edges of the shoulder cape. There was a dark pink bow on her collarbone that I couldn't miss and on top the center of that bow was a large blue green button with a yellow star on it. The pink barre type hat that sat on her head fit this girl's outfit. There were grey cuffs at a place just below the shoulders and at the wrists; along with black cloth that started from the cuff by the shoulder went down to cover her arms and ended at her hands so that it forms fingerless gloves in appearance. That was just the top part of this woman's clothes!

The bottom was made up of a short pink skirt that went to just above her mid-thighs. There was also a black ribbon like belt that hugged her two inches below her waist at the top of the skirt. White tails were visible on either side of the skirt embroidered with purple much like the shoulder cape. Finally to complete the look; she has wide pink and purple striped socks that went to her mid-thigh and black high heeled boots that went up to her mid-shins. The girl was carrying a staff that was as pink as the bow on her collarbone! On the top of the staff was a circular ring that had a yellow star in the center and black bird wings below the ring. The overall look of this woman was that of what those who are fans of anime would call… "A magical girl". The way she carried herself just screamed overly cheerful and childish and she didn't seem to realize it!

There was no way I could mistake the woman for who she was; after all I knew her. Her name is Sera Levia… and she would be another member of the group that spent time around me. She loved… and I mean LOVES to cosplay. With how much she does it, you would think it was a type of addiction of sorts! Sera says it's her hobby, but… I don't know with her. There were… things and traits about Sera that I don't understand and can't for the life of me explain… and I HAVE TRIED!

I groaned at the sight I was seeing and I heard that Chizuru was doing the same as me. I'm not surprised that Chizuru was groaning at seeing Sera; like me she has had to be a victim of Sera's… affections. The only reason that both Chizuru and myself were still up and able right at this moment… Sera hasn't seen us or noticed us yet! As if my though had been a signal to her, Sera turned around and looked at our group. Sera's gaze almost immediately locked onto Chizuru… it appears she will be first this time, I'll likely not be long after her.

"CHI!"

It was as if she teleported from where she was to leaping at Chizuru arms outstretched. Chizuru attempted to get out of the way, but alas… it was pointless as my friend had tried moving out of the path of the projectile coming at her, but Sera just somehow changed her trajectory and slammed into Chizuru and trapped her in an unescapable hug. They both were still upright, yet it was a near miss! Chizuru stumbled forward and managed to catch herself and counteracted the weight that Sera added to the mix.

"Chi, it's been so long! You just vanished, I told everyone that you had just gone to the world that Sen and Saber had gone to, but no one believed me! I don't know why no one would… moi~ I missed you so much Chi!"

Sera had lifted up Chizuru and was now spinning herself and Chizuru around as they were held together by Sera. I heard cracking sounds as Sera hugged Chizuru. I grimaced at the sound of Chizuru's bones straining and maybe taking damage from the hugging on slot. The "hug" lasted for about a minute and then Sera released Chizuru from her 'affectionate hug' and Chizuru collapsed to the ground in a heap. She lay there twitching and I would have looked at her with pity, if I didn't expect that the same fate would be coming for me rather soon! In short, I would be joining Chizuru on the ground shortly because of Sera! I wasn't stupid enough to think I would get out of Sera's affections… even if I want to! I have had far too much experience over the years of attempting to get out of receiving Sera's hugs and other methods of showing affection; it is just not feasible.

I couldn't help it but stare at Chizuru down on the ground with trepidation as she was still twitching from the pain induced by the embrace that she had received from Sera. It's one thing to see what is to come, an entirely different idea to know what it will be like to experience! Then, Sera's gaze fell upon me and my blood ran a lot slower and colder as she looked at me. I felt scared as I watched the smile growing on Sera's face. … Yes, I was freaking scared at what Sera could do to me and for good reason thank you very much! She could possibly break me if given enough time and opportunity to do so! It had been a good period of time since I had been force to receive Sera's affections; her affections were like any sport or marathon, you need to build up endurance and keep up that endurance or it becomes much harder to survive them!

"SABER!"

After yelling my name, it was from Sera I hear the four words that I dread to hear and am terrified of; for they only tell of the pain that's imminent and incoming! I stared in horror as Sera began to move towards me as she continued.

"Give me a squdge!"

I could only watch as Sera took three steps and then leap/lunged at me as I knew and witnessed with Chizuru, trying to escape wasn't possible… not from Sera. My friend glumped my neck and upper chest firmly and very tightly against her body. I had no time to prepare myself… I don't think any amount of time would be sufficient to prepare for the literal bone-crushing hold that I found myself in curtesy of my 'friend' Sera! I know, I'm bigger than her; but with Sera… size amounts to absolutely nothing! I grant you that draconic bone structure is better than humans, still once again, against Sera; means complete crap.

"I knew you were okay and that you were alive! I kept telling everyone that you can take care of yourself, and were managing perfectly! And you have an even cuter appearance for yourself, YEA!"

… Of course she would some-freaking-how know that I have and can turn into a dragon; this is Sera we're talking about. Anyway, while Sera was saying this in her normal cheery and bubbly manner; I know I heard clearly audible cracking… I'm not sure if it was my bones really cracking under the pressure or if it was said bones just under extreme strain and stress. But I felt my back scream and burn with pain from this 'affectionate display'! … I think Sera just threw out my back! Yes, it felt similar to what Lara had done to me back at Carona… just hurt more than that time! I made a great effort to do something to get her off of me; I managed to open my mouth and let out a scream of pain.

"AHHHHHH!"

That was the best I could utter at all right now. I heard Sen's voice shortly after my scream.

"Um… Sera… girl, it's like always nice for you to show the love and all, but maybe you should like let go of my bro. dudette. He doesn't look like he's doing well dudette. Like he just did a bad wipe out in the middle of a monster barrel!"

Normally I would have corrected Sen with his language impairment and everything, yet the pain from the grip I was in held my attention. I felt the agonizing pressure of the 'hug' I was in vanish and my body fell to the ground with a crash. That didn't help the pain in any way; made it slightly worse in fact! My vision was shortly filled with purple and black and two female voices chattering away in worried tones. It took a moment to process what the feminine voices were saying.

"Saber! Are you okay?! Please be okay!"

Ah, that would be Lara; she sounds very worried about me. Again, I have to question what I could have done or what circumstances I have had to have a dragoness like Lara as my mate.

"Saber, Oh… a-are you o-okay?!"

Aww… I know I shouldn't think about it the way I do; but Tarra sounds very cute when she is worried about someone… namely me. I couldn't move really much at all as I was right now. My back was definitely not as it should be; it felt like what had happened back at Carona. I wouldn't be walking as long as my spine is thrown out as it is right now and laying in the middle of the street wasn't doing well for me.

As I was thinking through my musings; I felt my body leaving the ground and being put on… I think someone's back… or maybe multiple semi round surfaces. I can't really be sure at this moment in time. I went on a trip and after a period time found myself entering into the dragon temple… I could tell from seeing the ceiling. This would be a very long day and likely night too.

-Scene change-

I woke up the next… morning I think; I was feeling a little groggy. I looked around and saw it was still early… earlier than I would usually wake up in the morning. I noticed I was in my room in the dragon temple in Warfang. My room was almost an unfamiliar sight to me lately; or at least it feels like it to me. The shifting against me was familiar as it signaled Lara was moving in her sleep; with me in my bed. I never thought I would say it but, it's good to be home! For one of those rare times in my life, I felt happy with how thing are in my life. I snuggled a little deeper into my bed with a smile set on my face. Lara hummed at my movements and snuggled closer to me and hugged me a tad tighter. Unlike Sera's hug, Lara didn't squeeze me to the point of my bones being in danger of breaking as a result!

I laid in my bed, not really able to go back to sleep. I was going over the events of last night. I had later found out that it had been two backs that I had traveled via express to my room. Those backs had belonged to… Lara and Tarra. Apparently I, the one who divided the two also, united them somehow… I haven't the faintest clue how though. Anyway, once we had gotten back to my room; Lara had done the same procedure she had before and straighten my spine, therefore getting my spine back into its proper place and working order. … Good golly, this time had been worse than the first back in Carona! However, after I had reassured Tarra and Lara that I would be okay; Tarra headed back to her room and Lara had gotten into bed with me and we had… well… Lara expressed her joy that I was going to be okay, in her own way. You know, now that I think about; I should really be more careful around Lara; she is likely either just about to start or is in her mating season. I just might get her gravid if we go at mate like we do the activity! Lara might be fine with dragonets; I'm not so much with them maybe coming in the near future!

And so, here I am with Lara cuddling with me I bed… I really hope I haven't already done the deed of getting her gravid from last night's… pleasantries. Oh, I know I will have dragonets at some points with Lara as my mate! It's clear she wants offspring sometime in the future, whether I do or not; I think she is for the moment thinking of me and so is containing her desires and instincts.

Now, for my more current problem that I will be facing, Sera. My friend Sera, was something else in more ways than I want to say. She wasn't just into cosplaying or as I put it but don't say out loud, outfit practicality challenged, to look like someone who is sane and had common sense. That was hard enough to deal with… she had a tendency to choose outfits that… were just wrong… She could fit in at… oh what are those events called? Oh yes! Comic Con; she could whip those cosplayers into shape and make it look easy! If it was only the way and Sera's choice of dress… I wouldn't have as much of an issue with her! No, it is… her ability to somehow know the things she does! She shouldn't know the things she does in facts of situations! I mean, she could outstrip any fortune teller with ease and make it look like any child could do it!

An example of what I'm talking about happened yesterday before I was crushed by her hug. Her line to Chizuru is a good instance; I quote, 'I told everyone that you had just gone to the world that Saber and Sen had gone to' end quote. … First of all, how the hell did she know that I was in another world in the first place and that I hadn't just run away from my uncle?! I had threatened to do that many times, yet in the end I really had no other place to go. … And that Sen was here with me of all things that could have happened to him?! Or perhaps how she somehow knew I was a dragon and the only white one without hearing my voice. Others had recognized me by my voice; Sera didn't need to hear me at all, she just knew. She shouldn't know any of that! Its things like that which irk me about Sera! IT ISN'T UNCOMMON; IT'S NORMAL FOR HER TO DO THAT! She always knows things that she should have no idea about and she says the information like its common knowledge or should be! It is like she can somehow break the walls between dimensions and make it look like there's nothing easier!

… I don't understand how she does it! I likely never will. Anyways, I lay in my bed merely thinking what the future could hold. Darkhar or another like him would be back to attempt to kill me again; I just don't know when that will be. So I will need to prepare myself the best I can for whenever that will happen. … I might have to ask Chizuru, if she has seen or heard about anything like the ancient enemy; I mean in theory she is older than she looks. I just don't know what will happen to me in the future.

Eventually, Lara stirred and woke up. She gave me a… good morning kiss and that brought me out of my thoughts and back into the present. It took around ten minutes for Lara to be awake enough and get herself together for her and I to go down to breakfast. On our way to the meal hall I did some thinking.

With… Sera here as of early evening yesterday; the world I know, has gotten more complicated than it was before. Sera brings a whole new set of difficulties and problem with her… and as things have gone thus far… I will be the 'lucky one' to manage those said problems for others. I, myself have always strained and spent unknown amounts of time; thinking of how to deal with Sera's antics. I still, have yet to find an effective way to be able to handle the things she does well at all. There has many times that I have suffered from the overbearing affections of the girl since the time we met. … That was an experience I will never be able to forget… for several reasons…

-Flashback-

-Approximately Nine years ago-

I was breathing hard as I stared at the girl across from me who was also breathing heavily. The girl was my lone friend Chizuru Diaon; and we just finished a sparring match with each other and it had ended in a draw. We had agreed to spar as we were waiting for Master Kai; he had gone to meet a new student that would be starting here at the dojo. Chizuru and I had been ending out working together for the last year and a half, not to long after we met one another. We seemed to naturally work well together… I couldn't really say how or why that is, but as it works then I won't grumble about it.

"Got to say Chizuru (huff), you're good at this (huff), but I will not (huff) lose. I will find a way (huff) to best you Chizuru."

Chizuru let out something between a giggle and a wheeze of breath.

"(huff) ha ha ha (gasp) you haven't yet (huff) so what makes you (gasp) so sure you can (huff) anytime soon Saber."

We continued to stare each other down, until Master Kai enter the room. We glanced over to the door and when we saw him; we completely forgot our contest and turned our bodies to face our Master and bowed.

""Master.""

eal with it.

I have had to understand that she is just like that and toels and at a full one hundred percent. chizurue at the d

Master Kai smile and ran a hand through his beard as he took in both of our current states and the mess of the room that was evidence of our activity.

"Been busy you have, I see. Using your time wisely to work then."

Chizuru and I stood there and said nothing in reply. Master Kai continued to smile at our silence and then motioned for something or someone behind him to come forward. From behind our master came a girl around the same age as Chizuru and I. She was wearing what looked like some kind of Witch's costume. She had shoulder length black hair and violet eyes. On her head was… is that a pointed witch's hat? Why is she dress like that? The girl seemed nervous about meeting us. She bowed to us and introduced herself

"Hello my name is Sera, it's nice to meet you."

Chizuru and I glanced at one another; this girl for some reason was giving me a feeling that I should keep her a distance from me, but I couldn't figure why I was getting this feeling. The expression on Chizuru's face said she had the same feeling as I did. I mean, this girl didn't look like she meant any harm to us… heck she appeared more nervous of us rather than us needing to be wary of her.

"Well she will be studying here, that she will. Please get to know her."

After Master Kai had said this request, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Not more than five seconds after that, I saw a huge smile appear on the girl Sera's face and the feeling that was a warning from before, suddenly got far stronger. The next sight in my vision was that this Sera was now right in front of Chizuru and I with her arms opened and outstretched. I then, found myself crushed against Chizuru and having two strong arms holding us together.

"Yea! Two new friends for me to hug!"

My only thought at this moment was; who is this girl and what did she do with the one from a minute ago? I barely had time to think that when out of nowhere the pressure of the embrace Chizuru and I were in increased A LOT… I swear my bones were getting crushed!

-End Flashback-

It has been downhill from there ever since! Now don't get me wrong, Sera is a good person; she just doesn't know how to hold back at all. The years I have known her have taught me she shows and says exactly what she feels and at a full one hundred percent… whether you can handle it or not. The girl for some rhyme or reason has ridiculously monstrous strength that her body's frame doesn't show! Sera can hurt an unsuspecting victim without even knowing it; I know she doesn't mean to do it, but… she does it anyway. So yeah, she is… overbearing; I have had to understand that she is just like that and to deal with it.

Sera does have her good points; I'll not deny that. Her personality is bright and cheerful… to the extreme. She'll make others smile and laugh… still acts like a child though. She's a loyal friend… well loyal to a fault in a way; she would believe anything I would tell her… no matter how ludicrous sounding it is! Admittedly, I have taken advantage of that from time to time… I apologized afterward and Sera would wave it off as if it was nothing.

Anyways, enough reminiscing about Sera and the past; on to breakfast! So Lara and I got to the meal hall in good time; the hall wasn't packed as it was still a tad early, so the breakfast rush hadn't happened yet. We got our food and I was looking for a place to sit down and eat in peace. Breakfast is one of those few times during the day I get quiet and peace; so, I enjoy it as I can.

"Oh, Saber has always been one to attract trouble as he puts; but like when he fought those three monkeys before Chizuru arrived he was doing fine!"

… I know that voice! I turned to the left and I saw indeed, Sera was at a table with a few of my friends; namely Spyro, Cynder, Seth and Tarra. … Sera is doing it again! She's talking about events she should have no idea about! I swiftly made my way over to the table those I knew were at. I was about there, hoping to stop Sera from spouting any of my secrets… and yes, she has done so a couple of times! Unfortunately Sera had time to say another line before I reached her.

"Although, Chizuru was more and answer to Saber having trouble with three monkeys out of the many out to kill him."

… Huh?! That line stopped me in my tracks. I know there are likely more silent killers than I have met; but by what Sera says, and she is very likely right, there are quite a few more of them… great. Why am I like some kind of toy or trophy to monkeys? It's times like this that being popular with certain crowds just sucks! Sera's voice snapped me back to the situation at hand.

"But no need to worry; Saber will find a way through, even with his family issues."

FAMILY ISSUES!? SHE WOULDN'T! That's a subject I have said is a no no! Oh, what the hell am I saying? She would talk about this subject and think nothing of it! I have to stop her before she says something that could give the wrong idea! I once again started moving towards Sera, now at a brisker pace than before.

"Family issues? Saber hasn't really mentioned much other than his uncle, and him a few times."

That came from Seth. I get the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and a place in my heart that Sera isn't going to talk about Uncle Douchebag; which leaves pretty much two possibilities. Those being my adopted parents… or him… I mean Bahamut!

"Oh I wasn't talking about the one he refers to as his uncle out of habit. No, I was talking about the family he met a little while ago while he was off on a trek."

NOOOO! SHE'S TALK ABOUT HIM! NO, SHE'S GOING TO SPILL A DARK SECRET THAT I'M EVEN UNCOMFORTABLE WITH AND DON'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!

"Even if he doesn't want to mmph…"

I had covered the rest of the distance and covered Sera's mouth with my forepaws silencing her before she was able to say anything more about Bahamut. It's times and situations like this I really don't appreciate Sera's unexplainable ability to know facts about others she shouldn't! Everyone at the table was now staring at me, I could even feel Lara behind me staring at me. Dang it! Sera said enough to get my friends curious, which doesn't help me at all!

"Saber… what does she mean, you do not want to do something? What do you not want to do?"

I gazed at Seth who had asked the question; I did some fast thinking, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't have me talking about Bahamut or even mention him if I didn't have to.

"Saber?"

I turned my head to face Lara who sounded worried about me and then faced forward.

"Oh um… it is nothing to worry about everyone, ha ha ha… really it is not. Could we please just drop the question?"

I then heard giggling from behind me that was again familiar to me.

"I assume that Sera was talking about subjects she shouldn't know or really talk about at all again, is she?"

I turned and saw Chizuru approaching with Sen in tow. I sighed in response.

"You would assume correctly."

I then, turned to Sera and retracted my forepaws before I spoke.

"Sera, that information you were just saying without regard to what others might think; how might have you known any of it? You weren't here to see any of it and I never told you; so how?!"

Sera simply smiled at me.

"Just a hunch."

… Why is it, that whenever Sera says that line; I picture a horse that of all colors, is pink; has a really messy mane that is also pink and has big eyes? Who knows; I just get a horrible sick feeling when I hear that line and see that mental image. I don't know why I even ask anymore with Sera.

Well, after breakfast; were going to separate and go about our own business of the day, when a messenger from the guardians came. As if my day wasn't complicated enough already; I get to have a meeting with the guardians added to it?! This is going to be a long… and grating day… I feel it!

-Scene change-

And so, I once again find myself in the council chamber in front of the guardians… all eight of them. Spyro and Cynder had come along with me as did Lara. Chizuru and Sera were with us as they will likely be one of the reasons that we are here seeing the guardians. I have no clue what the reaction will be with either Chizuru or Sera, and yes, the reaction that the guardians will have will be different with each girl.

As Terrador began talking and in my view droning on I fell into my usual half listening and only partly paying attention to what was being said. The 'meeting' preceded in the normal way I have come to expect them to; tedious and boring within the first couple of minutes. I would have thought it would have gone on like this, if it hadn't been for an interruption, which broke the monotony.

"Hmm… as nice as it is to be in the same room as larger dragons, but why are we here?"

Sera went into her pouting pose that she does when she isn't interested. In the pose, Sera had her legs shoulder width apart and bent at the knees. Her arms from the shoulders down to the elbows were against her sides and the rest of her arms were close to her body with her hands curled into fists. Sera's upper body was curled slightly forward, hence why Sera was bending her knees, to keep her balance. While Sera had been saying her statement, she was twisting from side to side. Also as she was twisting, her twin tails of hair were swaying back and forth.

Chizuru and I, as if it was rehearsed; sighed in sync with each other, though this was because of years of unplanned, spontaneous practice being around Sera. Actually our reactions between Chizuru and I were comical. Chizuru wasn't looking at Sera and was covering her face to hide her expression, though I could hazard a fairly accurate guess, annoyed exasperated tolerance. Whereas I had a little different way of showing what I felt about the actions of Sera; I went to my haunches and began shaking my head along with holding it with my forepaws.

The guardians had mixed reactions. From Cyril was a look of bafflement at what Sera had said and the motions of her moving as she spoke. Volteer was for one of the few times I have been around him, silent; note to self, if I wish to silence Volteer, use Sera. Huron… was being his usual self and not saying anything but just looking at us here to see them. Solara was looking at Sera curiously, probably trying to understand what she was saying. Nightmare and Nightbane was looking at Sera as if she was a child asking something very random. Spectra looked bemused at the moment more than anything else. However, Terrador by far, took the cake in my view; like with Sen he was completely speechless. To see that face kind of makes it worth coming to meet with the guardians; at least it was taking effort not to laugh.

"Sera, would you kindly be quiet and not cause confusion."

That came from Chizuru and I whole heartily agreed.

"Yes, like Chizuru said, please behave and not spontaneously say things you do."

I couldn't help but add my piece to Chizuru's reprimand. Sera looked from Chizuru to me and then pouted.

"Moi~ why do you two have to tell me what to do?"

I sighed at Sera reply before I answered her.

"Because you don't seem to know what you should be doing unless we tell you."

Sera went quiet for the moment at what I had said; I doubt it will last long though. Nonetheless, with Sera being quiet, Chizuru took the time to introduce herself. She was received better or at least easier than Sera was. Well, to cut a long meeting short; the guardian talked and talked, warning Sera and Chizuru to pretty much behave. Much the same basic lecture I got the first meeting with the guardians; completely boring if you ask me.

After the two girls' introductions were done, Terrador asked Neval to give a report as to the mission that he and I were sent out to do. To Neval's credit, his report was precise and kept reasonably short in length. He didn't mention the things that Nergal had done or said; which made me wonder if the guardians even knew Nergal existed. I would assume they don't as Neval is seen as their golden student and so supposedly could do no wrong. I will say that Neval was fairly confident in what he does and does well; the same can't be said of Nergal. Nergal is honestly, a royal pain in my a** lately and is one I have had to put forth effort to tolerate him and his attitude. But he knows… or at least should know that I can get him with a prank and do so in a way that make a master prankster proud!

So, when the meeting was finally over, we all parted ways; Lara, Chizuru and Sera came with me. Sera's explanation as to how she got here… was… well let's just say that Sen's explanation made much more sense than Sera's and that's saying something. All Sera said that made any real sense was that she wished to be with her friends… not much more than that. So within the time of four or five days, two of my friends from earth and the time as a human have arrived here in the Dragon Realm. Sen came with hard points with him turning into a dragon and his manner of speech. Chizuru was the helpful one for whatever reason I'm here for. It is interesting that my longest friend turned out to be a non-human, specifically a kitsune. Then there was Sera… there are many things I could say about her, but… I will hold my tongue to be nice and keep myself calm. I'm scared to even ask what more could happen to complicate things, yet I really don't want the answer.

**Chapter End!**

**A/n**

**Another chapter written and done! Also another character, that will be the last one for a chapter or two… I may eat my words in this, but meh that happens. Please take the time to write a review; I very much appreciate them. I know this chapter came not too long after ch 13, but it is a fluke. School is getting heavier and as a result I get less time to write; it's the sad truth. Peace out until the next time… whenever that will be.**

**HolyCross9**

I hope I answered you curiosity through my PM. But no telling!

**SlayerInfinium**

Thanks I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one.

**KeyBlader Zen**

I would think and hope (correct me if I'm wrong) that I answered your posed points, Please don't tell about any of it.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

… Well yet another character add to the story


	15. 15 Unforeseen Consequences

White Dragon 2-15

**A/n**

**Okay, this chapter is kind of a mix of a filler, transition, and background all in one. And of course hilarity at random; it wouldn't be this story without that! Another trek arc will begin starting next chapter, hence the transition piece. Due to some readers requesting me to do so; for your reading pleasure, I did do a chunk of the scene of Saber meeting his adopted parents from Lara's pov. Well, enough from me; on with the story!**

Chapter 15: Unforeseen Consequences

If there is a lesson I have learned in my life many times over; it would be that you can choose your actions, but you have no say or sway over the consequences that follow the actions you choose to go with. In short coming back to Warfang I was soon to find out, meant that I got to deal with consequences that I hadn't planned for. The effects of previous actions that I had thought were settled and so I wouldn't have to face anything else that would come back to bite me. Yeah, was I ever wrong in that way of thinking; if it were just unexpected consequences, I would be fine. However, as this is me we're talking about; like always, when something happens, specifically when an effects of from a previous event that has happened come back to bite me; they bite me in the rear hard!

It all started the morning two days after getting back to Warfang from the lunar village. You would think, that coming back to sleep in a comfortable bed would help the aches and pains that I had acquired from the recent trek. Well, the physical was on the mend… not so much the mental or emotional. My mental frame of mind was fragile at the moment, mostly from the battle with Darkhar and the following emotional storm that I was hurled into. … I'm ashamed to say it; but at times like this, things were sometimes easier with my life back with Uncle Douche bag… I can't even think of a different name for him now, he's just Uncle Douche bag forevermore and so it should be!

Anyway, where was I in this? Oh yes, the morning two days after getting back. The morning started much like most had when I'm in Warfang and since Lara became my mate. I wake up a little after dawn and of course Lara was in bed with me as she usually is and was snuggled up against my own body. So, a perfectly good and normal morning to wake up to in the view of a good number of people.

So, with this kind of start to the morning, one would think it would then keep going up and end up developing into a nice day, right? … Whoever would say that for me or to me… obviously doesn't know me very well at all or have been around me at all. My record is a very different story than a very happy one. Since I'm some kind of entertainment show or something of like for the man upstairs and that blasphemous one down below; my life is a testament to that point. It's just that with such a good start… it builds up the anticipation before the plunge downward to the tier of hell for the day.

Yet I digress and I'm getting off track; back to waking up and starting the day. It took me the better part of the next half an hour to convince Lara to wake up and get out of bed. I don't think I'll ever to get up at a decent morning hour in my lifetime… and I'll try. Once I had gotten her out of the bed we headed down to the meal hall for breakfast. So, everything was proceeding wonderfully normal from getting out of bed to breakfast, to become a dull uneventful day. However… it was at this point, my old standing enemy and nemesis decided to pay a visit to me. Yes, 'fate' decided to make its appearance in my life once again. When fate pays me a call, it never goes well from my perspective; I hate this particular unwelcome visitor! With fate making its presence known, things took a turn down a different path then they had been going on.

It began after Lara and I finished breakfast and we were exiting the meal hall. Originally, I had no set plans for the day and I hadn't asked Lara if she had anything in mind just yet. In fact, I was about to inquire of her on that very subject when all the sudden something wrapped around me and I found myself confined! My body almost immediately seized up and alarms were blaring in my mind. Said alarms went a little something along the lines of, 'ALL HANDS, MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! WE'RE AT DEFCON 1! THIS IS NOT A DRILL; REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL!' I think that about sums up my mood right this second. As bad as this turn of events was, it was only made worse by a sound that was heard.

"I found you my dragonet!"

No… it can't be! Shouldn't she be back at the lunar village and not here in Warfang complicating my life?! I managed to twist around enough to get a look at my assailant and found myself staring at scales that were black as the night. They were scales that I had seen before and it confirmed that it was indeed Umbra that was restricting my movement at the current moment. Within the first thirty seconds, the shaking and convulsing that was my bodily response to contact with adults, started up with vigor and strength and were out of control. What is it with this adult dragoness and… hugging me like this?!

"Umbra my dear, perhaps it would be better if you let… Saber go for the moment."

That voice was that of my adopted father Tetras. I was hoping that my… 'mom' would let go of me as 'dad' suggested for her to. This position just feels wrong on so many different levels for me! I dislike this bodily reaction that developed slightly less than I hated the man responsible for its development. I'm referring to none other than Uncle Douche Bag of course as this response is his fault! Still, I was grateful when I felt the imprisoning pressure leave; followed by my body falling forward to the street, still shaking and convulsing badly.

As I was on the ground, trying my hardest to get these tremors and involuntary motions to calm down and to still; I felt someone turning me over. The touch of the contact from whoever was flipping me over, seemed to add fuel to the tremors and other motions. Into my field of vision came the blue scales… of my mother-in-law Tiamat. While I was still dealing with the tremors, Tiamat was looking me over; for what reason… I don't know! I haven't figured out that much about this dragoness, in the few times that I have been around her!

"Are you… okay?"

… It's times such as this when such a question that should be obvious; that I want to scream 'DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!'. I mean, the majority of my body is in involuntary spasms right now and I'm asked if I'm okay… never mind. I would have replied with a sharp retort; however, I will as usual, resist the urge and temptation and be the gentleman though it pains me. Besides, I was having more than enough trouble attempting to calm my tremors down and failing at the moment; I don't need more on my plate to worry about! I observed Tiamat seemed to be looking me over with a vague worried expression with a mix of a little curiosity.

Is is any surprise that I was by this time getting frustrated at how this situation was playing out. Here I was laying on the ground, currently in the throes of bodily tremors that I'm trying desperately to control! And finally to add to the already volatile mixture; I'm being stared at by a mentally damaged dragoness who has asked me, am I okay. Fate, WHY?! I know you get your kicks off of making my life everything but dull and most of those times involve misery, but can't you give me a freaking break for a little time?! Wasn't putting me in a life and death fight enough to satisfy you for a while?! It was a touch of warmth that changed the circumstance I was experiencing. The second the warmth came; the tremors dulled and faded, my body calmed down and it returned to normal and peace came into my mind. I focused on what was above me and saw that as I have come to expect in this happenstance, Lara. … No matter how many time this occurs, I don't understand how Lara simply touching me somehow calms and settles my bodily reactions that have been so deeply ingrained over the years and have failed every attempt to conquer them!

When everything had settled, I flipped over and stood on my paws; giving myself a quick check over before I looked back to Lara. My mate was smiling at me, which made my heart skip a beat. I instantly jerked the reins of my draconic instincts and stopped them before they got momentum to attempt to seize control from me! I had just gotten the control back; I'm not going to give up without a fight!

"Thanks Lara, I appreciate what you did."

Lara closed the short distance between us, and nuzzled the hollow of my neck; forcing me to jerk the reins on my instincts a bit harder than the previous tug. Before you get the wrong idea of me; It's not that I'm embarrassed to say that I have feelings for Lara per say, for it isn't that at all. Yes, I have come to accept that I have the feelings of affection, care and protectiveness when it comes to Lara; I still, can't fully explain these feelings. One would probably call it love or something like that. The point in my view; there is a time and place for such feelings to be shown and to whatever magnitude that would be. This is neither the time nor the place for public displays of affections! So I stood where I was and, though I accepted the gesture of care that Lara gave me, I didn't respond in kind to her. My gaze flicked over to Umbra who had been making her way over to my position. I just got my body and mind back to working order, I will have none of that again for the rest of the day!

"Umbra, you will not hug me without my permission and you do not have it right now."

The statement I gave hit Umbra fairly hard and I didn't like that much; but I won't stand for this dang it! I won't have her hugging me at random and losing control of my bodily functions! I'll lay down the ground rules or at this time the rules of engagement and they will be adhered to, or so help me I will resort to drastic measures! Nevertheless, that doesn't mean I can't be somewhat nice about it, nor does it excuse me for being mean to Umbra or anyone else.

"Do not take this personally Umbra, it is not you. I just would rather not have to deal the consequences that comes with such contact. … Intimate contact with adults does not go over well for me; it is an uncontrolled response. It is how it is for me."

Umbra appeared to be taking in what I said; it was the same with Tetras. To my right I began to hear Lara talking to Tiamat and by the differing tones in Lara's voice; she was trying to help Tiamat to remember her in earnest. I turned and faced the pair of dragonesses and just observed them talking to each other. Unfortunately for Lara, Tiamat wasn't remembering if her blank stare was anything to go by. As my mate tried harder, not being deterred by the lack of recognition from her mother; Lara brought up memories that involved her and her mother. In all honesty, it was just getting sadder the more I watched; for Lara became more and more desperate with the lack of response from Tiamat. On the other end of this was Tiamat, who was looking confused at what Lara was talking about. With the expression on her face, I was forced to wonder about what was actually happening in her mind. It was the look that she gave me upon our meeting; the one that said there was something that could be familiar, but there was likely a disconnect somewhere. That disconnect was causing the confusion or that's my educated guess at this point.

In my observation of my mother-in-law thus far; a past memory has kept coming to the forefront of my mind. There had been psychology college student that had practiced at the dojo and it had been the same one that had lectured on selective memory. They would often have us at the dojo listen to their practice speeches for the presentations they would apparently be assigned to give for their class. One such discourse keeps coming back to me whenever I watch Tiamat. The lecture had been for a big project for the college student… I think they mentioned it being their thesis or something like that. The subject matter had been on the category of dissociative disorders, specifically on dissociative amnesia.

The general idea as it is accepted in the medical world as I recall hearing; is in this disorder a person blocks out certain information, normally relating to an event that is traumatic or it can be something stressful as well. Whichever it is, it is to the very extreme and so has a heavy mental affect, usually damaging. The cause whatever it is, the experience is blocked; the person is unable to remember important personal information as the experience has affected the mind in a sizable way. The college student made a point though that this inability to remember shouldn't be mistaken for memory loss, for it goes beyond that and tends to include large gaps in memory or at least of the event itself. Now with this condition is unlike simple amnesia; which involves loss of information from memory whether caused by disease or injury to the brain itself. In dissociative amnesia, the memory itself is still stored in the brain; however, it is buried deep within the mind to the point that it can't be recalled by the brain despite the best attempts of the affected individuals.

That was the general gist I remember from that lecture I had listened to and now looking at Tiamat… she fits that condition so well it's scary. Not to say there isn't a glimmer of hope for my mother-in-law; technically the blocked memory supposedly could resurface on its own, if something around the one with the condition triggers that. Yet, if Lara didn't help her mom recall something… I don't really know what else could do the job. If nothing comes up or changes… me thinks that my mother-in-law will be like this for a long time. There Tiamat also has obvious signs of depression that can be seen from a long distance away, which just adds to the mess… oh boy this is going to be just peachy!

-Scene change-

-Tarra's pov-

I was out walking around as I do in the earlier parts of the morning. If I was back at Carona I would have done cleaning so that I am not seen as a bother; but here in Warfang the temple does not need cleaning so, I have taken to walking around this city instead. But this morning unlike the ones before, I came across someone I know and it was Saber of all dragons. He at the moment, appeared to be deep in thought about something.

"Saber… is there something wrong?"

Saber stopped and turned and looked at me like I had just appeared from nowhere.

"Oh, Tarra; I did not see you there, sorry."

… He did not answer my question. There is something bothering him, I can see that; I just do not know what.

"Saber, what is troubling you?"

Saber stood where he was and did not say anything at first. When he did speak it was different from how it sounded normally.

"I am… coming to terms with some things that had come up recent."

Things that he is coming to terms with? Wonder what he means by that… could it have something to do with Lara? She should be starting her cycle in the next few days if I remember correctly. Lara has been holding back lately for some reason, doubt she will when her heat goes into full strength. She might jump him and… oh my… no no, I should not think of that!

Well, Saber and I got to talking… I do not know why talking to Saber is so easy for me. It has never been this way with anyone before him. I managed to apologize for the trouble I caused him with… the disagreement with Lara. It cannot have been easy for him at all; he had looked tired for most of the time that Lara and I were not talking to each other. Saber had got around to asking about how I actually met Lara. I hesitated as the story also involved… how I lost my horns and tail blade. I do not think Saber would think any different of me were he to know, but it is still hard to talk about. Still, I will try.

I began the tale of how I met Lara; it was just after my dad had saved me from the group of apes that had taken me. Even if I was only seven at the time; I… I still wish I could have done more… maybe then my dad would not have gotten as injured as he did rescuing me from the group of apes. He had only lived a few years after that event, as his injuries had never healed fully. And then what the apes had done to me when they took me… I still have nightmares about it even now. Well I was scared and hurt when I had gotten back to the small village my parents and I lived. My parents decided that we should move and live somewhere else and so we went to Carona, which was the closest large city to where we lived before.

When we had gotten to Carona, I was still trying to recover from what the apes had done; so I was keeping to myself. I mean, the physical injuries like my horns that had been starting to grow out had been broken off. It still hurt where my tail blade had been as the apes had ripped it out. But it was more than that. The apes had humiliated me in ways that… well made it hard to be around others and not be scared that someone would not do something like them! With the damage they did I was ashamed and in pain; I did not know what to say if anyone asked why I looked the way I did! It was the day after we got to Carona and were settling in to the place we got, when I had met Lara.

-Flashback 13 years ago approximately-

Another day in misery I am forced to live. When I look at dad and the scars remind me what dad took to save me from the apes and that just brings back the memories of what they did to me. Why do the ancestors dislike me so much that they would let something like this happen to me?!

"Hello!"

I jerked in surprise and fright when I heard someone speaking in my direction. I whipped around; silently hoping that whoever was saying the greeting, was not saying it to me. In front of me was a young female dragonet that was probably around the same age as me. She had… purple scales… I thought a dragon with purple scales was only myth and legend. She had gold scales on her underbelly and the same gold color with her wing membranes. Her eyes were a blue that was similar to the sky on a summer day. Currently this purple dragonet was staring at me and was smiling at me. I looked away from her face and muttered my reply.

"Umm… he-hello… a-are y-you… talking t-to me?"

I still felt her looking at me; I just wanted her to leave me alone. Why would she even give the time for a dragonet like me?

"Yes, I am. You are new around here are you not?"

I nodded and did not say anything to her.

"So, what is your name?"

I was getting more nervous the longer that this female dragonet was talking to me. And as I get nervous, I mumble and get quieter.

"It is Tarra…"

"I am sorry, I did not hear you; what was that?"

I tried to gather my courage by taking a moment and breathing like dad tells me to so that I can calm down. Then I looked at the dragonet in front of me; I was shaking slightly, but I was doing the best I could.

"My n-name… i-is Tarra."

"Well, my name is Lara; it is nice to meet you."

This Lara bowed to me after giving her greeting.

-End flashback-

Lara had not cared about my odd appearance. It had taken me a few weeks to become even a little comfortable around her, which was different as I did not get comfortable around anyone that quick really at all. Lara had really helped me be able to be okay around others to an extent.

-Saber's pov-

… I know I had assumed that whatever trauma that Tarra had gone through in her past would have to be terrible at a bare minimum. However, my assumption hadn't prepared me for actually hearing the event. I was horrified, angry at the apes for what they had done. This past experience for Tarra, had been eating away at her. It was clear that many of Tarra's mannerisms came as a consequence from this event. I did have some new found respect for Lara; to stay steadfast in wanting to be Tarra's friend. It can't have been easy as Tarra isn't one for taking self-initiative.

After finishing up the chat with Tarra; my mood was slightly better as I knew things could always be worse. I feel that I have at least learned a bit more about Tarra and can now understand her a bit better. I was heading back towards the temple when I crossed paths with Lara and she wasn't looking in a very good mood at this time. Well, being the gentleman that I am because of the efforts of Master Kai; I asked her if there was something I could do to help. So… that's how I ended outside Warfang in a fairly private area, which would have normally worried me with Lara's oncoming condition. But it ended out that I listened to Lara telling me about her problems. … Sometimes, I can be too nice for my own health… well, it's too late now…

-Lara's pov-

-Flashback three days earlier-

"Tetras? Is that you?"

The dragon that had been the first father figure that I could remember in my life was standing in front of me. I could hardly believe it! I had never thought I would see him again… but then I did not think I would see Umbra either and yet I have. Tetras walked over to me and stared at me for a few minutes, likely to confirm if I was myself. The last time he had seen me I had still been a dragonet and now I was grown dragoness, not fully grown yet but much more than I had been.

"Lara? …Is that you?"

I nodded in answer to the question; then Tetras closed the distance and embraced me. It felt wonderful to be wrapped by Tetras again after so long. I had missed him along with Umbra and mom. I returned the hug to Tetras by hugging what part of his body I could reach. After a bit Tetras unwrapped himself from around me and was looking at Saber.

"My, what a curious creature. It looks somewhat similar to apes, yet it is also different. I have not seen anything quite like it."

I winced slightly at hearing Saber being compared to an ape; as he does not like being compared to them. Tetras turned to Umbra and began discussing what Saber could actually be. I spoke up in Saber's defense as he did not seem to be doing so for himself.

"He is not an ape Tetras; he is what is called a human."

Umbra looked at me curiously.

"Hu-man? What is that? I have never heard of such a creature."

Well, I had not either until I met Saber for the second time… and I was in heat at the time… kind of like what I will be in within the next few days. However, that's not the point right now; I replied to Umbra and her statement.

"Nor did I, until I met him; but that's what he is."

Tetras moved forward slightly and put his own word in.

"Umbra, why not listen to Lara for the moment on this. She seems to know more about this than we do on this subject."

Both Umbra and Tetras turned to me and I was now in the position to try and explain what a human was. I don't have any idea how to do so; I had hoped Saber would have jumped in and helped, but yet he had not. I did not know what to do and the two who were as close to parents as my own mother were looking to me expectantly. It was then that the voice I had wanted to hear finally was heard.

"So, you three going to chat all day? If so, then I will go and find something else to do while you three chat away."

We all turned in the direction that Saber's voice had come from. I felt my heartbeat speed up at seeing Saber was once again a dragon. A smile grew on my face and I moved forward towards my handsome, wonderful mate; that I thank my ancestors for time and time again to have found to spend my life with. When I got to his side I rubbed my head lovingly against his jaw to show that I am here for him at this time that he was having difficulty. Saber though, was looking at Tetras and Umbra with a stare of… I do not know what. Tetras was the first of us to speak.

"Ah, you are the white dragon from earlier!"

… Hold on, Tetras already had come across Saber earlier? When did that happen I wonder? Saber nodded in response and did not make a vocal answer or conformation, still Saber's gaze seemed to be switching from Tetras flicking to Umbra and then going back to Tetras. I glanced over at Umbra and saw that she was struggling with… something, maybe only she could see; I do not know. Whatever Umbra's struggle was about; it was worrying Saber enough for him to show it on his face a little. Tetras apparently noticed that there was something amiss with Umbra and asked her about it.

"Umbra… what is it? Is this white dragon reminding you of… Asreyel?"

I looked over at Saber and for a second there was a glowering expression, yet the next second Saber's face was back to the neutral expression he usually has. Maybe I should try to help and smooth things over with his parents. I went over to them and tried to help them understand.

"Umbra, Tetras; please try to understand; He is Asreyel and yet he is not Asreyel. I know it sounds odd and it was at first to me too, but Saber still has many of the traits and qualities he did before. Try and give him a chance please."

Tetras looked baffled and Umbra looked more longingly at Saber. I looked back at my wonderful mate to see how he was taking this. Saber's expression was still neutral, yet the feeling about him made it clear that he was not in a good mood right now.

"You are saying that that white dragon is Asreyel?"

I nodded to Tetras's inquiry and he was now looking at Saber with a bit of a different view now. Our conversation would have likely to have gone on if not for us noticing the presence of another dragoness. To my surprise, the dragoness had light blue scales and azure blue eyes exactly like mine… is she…

"MOM!"

It was a day I had dreamed about; seeing my mom Tiamat once again… could today get any better than it is now seeing so many I was beginning to think I would not see them again. Yet why she was holding onto Saber did not make a lot of sense, but just seeing her is enough for me right now. However, my feelings of happiness faltered as my mom stared blankly at me… it was almost like she did not know who I was; but that cannot be. I have changed as I have grown up a good amount since mom last seen me, still I have not changed so much that I would be completely unrecognizable.

"… Who are you? I have seen… one with… purple scales… but it was… long ago… but… that could have… been a dream…"

… Did mom say she did not know who I am?! That her seeing purple scales could have been a dream, meaning she thinks that I could have been a dream?! This… this cannot be happening to me! Mom does not remember me?! How can this be happening?! Even the Chronicler cannot be this mean to me and do this!

-End Flashback-

I finished telling Saber what had happened when we met his parents and my mom again. It had hurt to understand that my mom, for some reason did not remember me at all. Saber already knew that I felt pain after hearing mom asking who I was; as I had cried into his shoulder afterward. How could mom forgotten me in the years that had passed since she had come to see me when I was in the years of training? What could have happened to mom for her to forget so much?

The tears had started to flow at remembering seeing my mom again. I just did not know what to do now! I want my mom back, but I think it is possible that I might have already have lost her. I do not want to admit that for it would mean I would have to accept that as fact as well… I do not want to do that! It may be hopeless, yet I do not want to give up on my mom! I could not stop myself as I went and hugged Saber and cried into his front. I took comfort as I felt Saber hugged me back and rubbed my back in a gentle motions.

-Saber's pov-

As I attempted to console Lara by embracing her and rubbing her back while she cried into my front, I started thinking about this standing dilemma. I know I should've seen this coming at some point; ever since Tiamat hadn't recognized Lara, it had been an effort for me to comfort Lara following that incident. Hell, I'm amazed the girl was keeping herself together as well as she was; not all could! Still, Lara came, of course to me to be consoled and comforted; which was something I'm not good at as I don't do well with emotion myself or girls though I'm getting better to a degree. That doesn't mean that I don't try my da**edest at help Lara with this; after all she has done the same for me multiple times in the recent past during my times of need. Even I'm humble enough to admit such. I can repay her by doing the best to do the same for her, don't know if I have done much for her… unlikely, who knows.

This turned out to be 'damage control… take two'! Okay, let me give you an overview of three pros and cons in this from my end. As I like to attempt to be positive, I'll start with the pros. The first good thing that comes from this that I'm coming to admit; I get to spend… quality time with Lara. Before my time in the Dragon Realm, I would have discounted spending time with another as being good; considering it more a waste of time. Time with Lara had changed my view in this kind of thing along with my other friends being around me. Their persistence had… helped me change for the better in a way I hadn't thought about for the majority of my life. Pro number two, comforting Lara even a little, made things and part of my life much more bearable. The saying, 'a happy wife makes a happy home'; just change wife to mate and it totally applies to me in this.

Final pro in this and perhaps the most important of the three by a small margin, Lara doing what she did reinforced that she had accepted me for who I am and that isn't something that most do… it's usually the opposite. Just look at the group of people that spent their time around me; those being Chizuru, Sera and Sen being the three that stuck around me the most. Chizuru can be seen as the most normal of the three and she isn't human! It's nothing against Chizuru, her not being human; she is the closest one to a best friend I have before coming to the Dragon Realm. She knew the most about me besides Master Kai and of course myself. Sen… well, he is a case apart. He is as I said before, a surfer and so is easy going in almost everything. That has its proper place and time, Sen just doesn't differentiate the proper times where it is okay and when it's not and the proper place is the same problem as time. Sera… I don't know where to even start with that girl that was around me often and is now once again. She, is one of a kind… no question; I wished she didn't have the ability of knowing things she shouldn't, but I have no say in this.

Now, on to the three cons of this dilemma. Issue number one, I know little about how the female mind and thinking processes! I'll likely never understand how they work; sitting on the fence on whether I want to make the effort to understand it. Even with Lara, for the time I have been around her, when she wasn't my mate and the time that she has been; I haven't gotten any better at understanding why she sees things the way she does. Con two, this pain Lara was feeling was one that I didn't really get, but I didn't see as a big thing to worry over. Yes, it probably comes from being alone for as long as I have been; yet that is my experience. I have never known what it is to be loved or to have anyone care if you're alive or not; other than Master Kai and a little with those who spent time around me.

That leads me into my biggest problem in this damage control I'm doing with Lara. I have no experience with parents… hell I didn't know I still had any, adopted or biological until recently! My standing example of a parental figure, is Uncle Douche Bag and his parenting style was anything but good… and that's putting it mildly! The man beat me multiple times a week, sometimes on a daily basis; he made me do the household chores or rather I got tired of coming back to a dump the house had been sinking to. I had to learn first-aid to fix myself up from the beatings that came later as the beatings got steadily worse. So yeah, the subject of parents isn't a good one for me at all, for pretty clear reasons! That's before I get into mentioning and talking about my biological parent! Bahamut isn't even alive, yet he isn't dead either; which doesn't make sense at all. When he was alive, he sent me away before I hatched to spare me from knowing war, to get to know an idea that is arguably just as bad, societal distain, rejection and hatred of those that are different. Again, an idea that I could say more, yet I don't think I really need to. Then last but not least, my adopted parents; Umbra and Tetras. I have nothing against them; I just don't know them period. However, that will likely change in the near future with them both here at Warfang.

"Um Lara, I think I have said this already; but I know little about parents or really anything to do with them. That's how my life has gone for me. So, I do not know what to say for you in this."

Lara pulled away from me slightly and looked at me straight eye to eye, tears still coming from her eye slowly. Seeing her in this state was like a knife twisting in my heart. My facial expression which had been a half smile, faltered at getting a look of Lara's face which said she was hurting. I sighed before I spoke again.

"Perhaps Lara, you should try to go about this a different way. Instead of trying to force Tiamat to remember things that she apparently does not; try to get to know who she is now and at the same time have her get to know you. It will likely take time for this, but the chance of Tiamat remembering you is there the more time you spend around her, you just need to be patient."

That's the best advice I can give to Lara for her dilemma. It was the logical way to go about it; the longer Lara is around Tiamat the more likely that something sparks something in Tiamat's memory… or what was left of it. With Tiamat very possibly having dissociative amnesia, how much memory is left or left accessible is questionable. She likely has dissociative amnesia and though I know the general symptoms, yet I don't know of a quick cure and doubt there is one really.

So, after damage control, take two… I'm getting worried at how things are progressing with Lara or more to the truth, the lack thereof. Looking forward, things aren't going to go nice or easy for me if the past is anything to go by. Lara wants her mom back, but her mother doesn't remember her at all, that's the proverbial stumbling block that I'm to attempt to remove that has no intention of being moved from where it has planted itself… and I haven't a freaking clue how to do that! I had come back into Warfang along with Lara and we had separated not too long after we got back inside the city. Currently I was walking around Warfang without a destination in mind thinking on this particular dilemma when I hear a voice.

"Ah Saber, how fortunate that I have found you."

Uh oh… hearing that line in its various versions and renditions in the past, doesn't bode well for me. More like it tends to foreshadow problems and difficulties in the near future. I would have said I would weather the future event and then deal with the after effects with little if any problem… until recently; so now I'm force to change my view a little. I'll first need to survive the trouble and then clean it up and fix things somehow. Not a grand time for me… why do I attract trouble so dang much?!

Well, delaying the inevitable doesn't do a crapping thing… only makes it worse; so I turned around to face the speaker. I found myself looking at Spectra, who had a smile set on her face. I don't like the feeling that comes to me when I see that smile, it just cries 'guess what you get to do soon?!' need I elaborate my point further? Now, I have nothing against Spectra on a personal level; she's fine and is fairly nice, thinks about others, overall a good dragoness. However, she's also a guardian… that's no good mark in my book. If it isn't clear by now, it really should by clearer than crystal clear that I don't get along with the guardians and a portion of them don't get along with me, mostly the males. Yet, back to my current situation with Spectra; I plastered a half smile so that I could at least hear what she wanted.

"Fortunate is it? Why would you say that Spectra?"

"Well, it was hoped that you would meet with we, the guardians for an assignment."

So…as I feared and thought, the guardians want me to do something for them again?! I only got back from the last task a few days ago! What is this?! Am I some kind of go to man for the ones in charge now?! I'm certainly starting to feel like some kind of errand boy for the guardians lately. … Except of course for the undeniable fact; that the errands I have been running for them, have been having me risk my life and sanity above and beyond what I consider acceptable on-the-job risks! And then, I don't get much in the way of benefits from them for what I do… Hell, now that I think about it; I haven't received so much as a d**m thank you for anything I have done for them while I have been here! Talk about rude and being ungrateful! Then the personal problem with the view; being seen as an errand runner is an idea or view of me that's unacceptable and I won't stand or allow this to continue! However, being the kind of person that I am… I'll try to put it nicely first and if that doesn't work then I say it blunt and outright! I curse my ingrained manners right now as they won't let me just start badmouthing without observing the niceties first. I sighed as I made up my mind in this and faced Spectra again.

"Tell me Spectra… since when did I agree to be the guardians' errand runner? I cannot remember ever saying or agreeing that I would do that type of a job in any way. Yet, I am treated like I will happily do just that."

I paused and looked at Spectra and saw her looking at me curiously. So, doesn't know what I'm talking about… okay then, I took a deep breath, deciding to just to call out the guardians on what I was getting at.

"Okay then, you do not know what I am talking about; let me spell it out for you. Lately, it seems to me that I'm the first one the guardians turn to for things they are unsure about. Not to say that I would not be willing to voice my opinion… for all the good it does. I mean, since you guardians do not listen to what I say or give me the time to even put forth my opinion; what is the point of even saying anything to you lot that is charge? And since you do not listen; it is not like you would accept what I have to say at all either. Then when I do go out by my own choice or by your assignment; my life is thrust into serious jeopardy and even life threatening in the last few!"

Granted, the point of being thrust into life threatening situations recently wasn't entirely the guardians fault; it's just I have been noticing when the idea comes up a lot more now and it coincides with doing errands for the guardians. It is something I have noticed and very much dislike!

"So Spectra, please clear a fact up for me that is bugging me; is it that I am seen as expendable or am I missing something in this overall picture that supposedly you guardians can see? Because from my perspective, it really feels like you guardians, are trying to be rid of me for whatever reason!"

Spectra blinked in confusion as she stared at me after I had made my grievance vocal. She shook her head before replying to me.

"Be rid… of you? Whatever do you mean?"

I sighed at the query. Of course she wouldn't understand or even know, I'm still here and I don't look worse for wear right now due to my quick unnatural healing factor. Then, there is the fact I already brought up that was ignored again; the guardians don't listen to me! Whenever the report is given on a trek I go on, it's never me giving it; oh no, it's someone else that fails to mention what I go through. It all is forgotten or glossed over! Ah, the pain that is my life; doesn't it just suck... no I shouldn't finish that. I would fall into my old habit of using profanity excessively and swear to the point that were you to compare it to a landfill, the landfill would look okay when its judge on cleanliness beside my use of profanity. Well, might as well tell Spectra of what I mean… not like it will likely do any good though.

"Oh hmm… let us see; lately when I am asked to go do something you guardians, I end out fighting for life and limb, literally to keep my life for myself. But then again, I would doubt that you, Spyro, Lara and Neval even remembered how I was in the forest the night Neval and I got to the lunar village. After all, I look just fine now, like none of it ever happened, but I can assure you I was not just out on a nighttime stroll back at that time! And then, lest we forget that when the apes attacked, I was fighting them, yet unlike you I was fighting the non-dumb group. For some reason the assassins you guardians cannot admit or do not want to have an obsession with me and so, three of them were trying to kill me during that chaos."

I was getting sarcastic and less nice as I went and it wasn't helping me, but it felt wonderful to get this particular beef I had against the guardians off my chest! I had been getting sick and tired of the guardians being made out to be infallible and all-knowing and then others taking the fall when they were wrong! It was about time they see that there are things that go on that they don't know about and when they are wrong, they should admit it and take responsibility for it. Yet there was one little thing that was kind of bothering me.

"Spectra, do you guardians see yourselves as unable of being wrong and all-knowing?"

Spectra was taken aback by the question.

"Of course not, why would you even ask a question like that?!"

By Spectra's harsh reaction, the guardians don't see themselves as their reputation paints them; that's interesting, though it shouldn't be all that surprising. It's normal for someone not to see themselves as their reputation has them seen as, if they know their reputation at all. I stared Spectra straight in her eyes as I replied.

"Well, the guardians tend to come off that way; you included. Actually that's one of the reasons that do not get along with the guardians out of the many reasons that I have that I do not get along with you lot."

Spectra was silent at my comment, yet she appeared to be about to say something. I decided to keep going and get my point out.

"Before you deny what I am saying Spectra, take a bit of time to listen to my reasoning. Look at the logic I use and you may even learn something new by listening to me for once and can make changes for the better."

I took a moment to think of how to lay this out for Spectra… without seeming like a critical bas***d that is thrusting a sword into the heart and then just pushing and twisting to make it worse.

"With how most think and their general acceptance of events, I can understand that there is a need of some to help guide and manage the masses of dragons and the other races of the dragon realm. However, that should not mean that free thinking should be rare or discouraged by those doing the guiding or the rules they go by."

I started pacing as I did my monologue of logic without thinking about it. … It's an old habit of mine.

"Yet, with the ways things are done with how traditions state… most of the methods do not make sense when you look at them with how things are now. A random example of this would be say… the way you divide dragonets when they are learning to harness their particular element. Separating them may have been the way it was done, but why does it have to be done that way? From an older dragon I talked to a few months ago; the idea of putting dragonets of different elements together was suggested a year or so ago… and was rather promptly rejected. I believe on the grounds of 'tradition saying that those of the same element get taught together', I may be paraphrasing the line, but the meaning is clear."

I stopped pacing and faced Spectra again.

"Just because a tradition says to do something one way does not mean it has to be done that one way. I mean, let's say the suggestion had not been rejected; perhaps it could have failed and dragonets would not learn what they need to with their peer group. But then again it could have had dragonets learning from one another and getting to know and befriending each other; thereby dispelling a great deal of commonly held misconceptions of users of different elements from theirs. Did any of you guardians think of those possibilities before the decisions were made? Or did you just say no without even giving much thought to the idea, just due to the suggestion going against a tradition?"

I just stood and watched Spectra's reaction to what I have said. The emotions that played across Spectra's face was somewhat comical to me. The first in the show was bafflement, and it was followed by surprise. Then the show got interesting from my standing; Spectra got a look of being wrongly accused of something. It didn't stop there, next was an expression of being deep in thought, but that shortly changed to a look that some scientists get when they have a 'eureka moment'. Yet the last facial expression took the cake to me! The apex of this, the piece de résistance; the look of realizing that you have missed an obvious point of an idea mixed with a little guilt.

"I take it you now see where I am coming from in this."

Spectra didn't answer me as it appeared words were failing her. I sighed before I spoke again.

"I am not trying to undermine your authority or the way you do things. The point I am trying to bring to light is that there is never just one way for things to be done by."

I went quiet after stating my point. Spectra was having a self-argument at the moment and after a minute focused back to me.

"Admittedly, you bring up a point that I have never thought about. However, you speak of the tradition that dragons have as if you knew about them better than even the guardians; how might you know such things."

I held my tongue with steel grip. I hadn't meant to infer my knowledge of draconic tradition that I get from the memories. That's an explanation that I wasn't about to spout to the guardians! Either they would think I'm completely crazy or chain me down and try to get me to tell them everything… more likely the first outcome of the two. The first outcome was possible and I didn't want that either! At times like this; I'll fallback on my ever reliable out, improvisation!

"Past experience… humans are not all that different than dragons. They use tradition to setup how things run; the problem that tends to come up is that when a tradition becomes less need or replaced by another idea and yet what came from the tradition does not go away, then there is resistance to the change. That resistance can grow into something entirely different and sometimes dangerous. By what I understand, dragons like humans have a tendency to repeat what is done in the past, good and bad."

"And you think we would repeat the past?"

If that's not a baited question, I don't know what is! If Spectra is going to extent the gauntlet, then I accept! So… how to reply to this; should I be mean or nice? Well, best to just be honest and just say it as it is!

"You guardians have yet to prove the contrary to me. Hence, another one of the reasons I do not really trust the guardians."

Spectra gave me a look I have often gotten from adults. The expression said 'how dare I enter the territory of standing up for your opinion'! Well, I'll dare however and whenever I feel like it and there is nothing that will stop me from doing such things! This will be no different than the times before when adults took umbrage to my attitude.

"What would bring you to such a conclusion?"

… Could I have gotten any better reply?! That's a challenge I gladly and happily accept! Where should I begin in this?

"Are you sure that you want me to get into this Spectra? I give you a fair warning, I will not be putting you guardians in a good light."

Part of me was kind of hoping that she would give the affirmative yet the gentleman in me hoped she wouldn't. Spectra nodded at me… okay, she wants to know the failings of the guardians, then who am I to deny the request?!

"Very well then, do not say I did not warn you… *clears throat*, I will start with an issue I had even before I met the guardians not too long after arriving in the Dragon Realm. So, when I had talked with Spyro and he explained what he was doing out where we crossed paths; I really wondered what kind of motives the guardians had sending out Spyro on his own. I mean, after hearing his story, it was plain and obvious that the apes would be out to attempt to kill him. Even a child or dragonet would be able to see that. Nonetheless, either you did not think about that fact or you just ignored the point and sent Spyro out into ape filled territory without a second thought. What did you adult dragons think was going to happen?! Did you think Spyro was going to be able to walk through the area and the apes nicely escort him and ask if there was anything else they could do for him?!"

I paused and took a deep breath and continued.

"Next case example, when Seth, Cyra and I got back from rescuing Nightmare, Nightbane and Ruben. In that meeting and reporting we were asked or rather forced to attend; I would ask, did any of the guardians say one single word of thanks for rescuing the three dragons or helping them return safely to Warfang? No! The first words we get, and I quote, 'I believe we all know why we are here today' from Terrador in a reproachful tone. That was followed by reprimand after reprimand of what wrongs we had done in going to rescue three dragons you guardians had attempted and failed to do. And how did that meeting end for me specifically Spectra? I doubt anyone there can forget that I was sent through a glass window and if I had not prepared for anything I could think of, I could have ended up as a red splat on the stone below!"

Oh, there was so much more against the guardians, but I think those two examples will do for now to prove my reasoning. By what I was seeing of Spectra, what I was saying was hitting home hard. I sighed before I spoke up again.

"Look, I am not trying to say that the guardians are completely failing at the job they do, but there is definitely room for improvement. I am saying that perhaps you lot should think of the possibilities of the actions you take before taking them. It would be considered thinking ahead and that is most of the time a good thing. Just taking the time to think about what you are asking someone to do would be an improvement. Then maybe listening to others on occasion would be a wise idea; I say that because you guardians have really never listened to me or really anyone else that I have seen. Oh perhaps you hear what I say sometimes, but you do not take in what I have said at all."

-Scene Change-

So, with the conversation between Spectra and myself… done; both she and I headed to the council chamber. On the way to the council chamber I bumped into Spyro and Lara who were also on their way to the Council Chamber. That was a boost in my mind as that meant that whatever this trip was going to be about, I wouldn't be alone, but among friends, always a plus. When the three of us entered the council chamber I glanced around and to my surprise I spotted many familiar faces. First interesting face, I noted that I didn't expect to see; that being Tarra. My black scaled friend, was normally shy and doesn't do very well around others due to her shyness; apparently was going to go out of this trip. Next in line was Chizuru and that was a nice addition as she is one that any would consider a survivor and had skill that could help other to do the same. Plus, with her being a kitsune… she probably would have some good insights if we need to do troubleshooting along the way of this trip. … Then there was… Sera. Why the guardians thought of her to go on this journey, I can't begin to guess. Friend of mine, though she may be; Sera isn't the easiest to get along with or be around for a period of time. She can just be too much to handle much of the time. Maybe this journey was going to be harder and more complicated than I had originally envisioned.

The last dragoness in the room other than guardians was one that had black scaled and a white underbelly. She had no wings which was different yet… I swear I have seen someone like this before. As I kept looking her over, I got the nagging feeling that I have seen this dragoness before, but I have never seen that scale coloration. When the dragoness turned and looked at me; I caught sight of her eye and froze. The pupils were yellow and the rest of the eyes weren't white like I have come to normally expect, they were green. … Oh fiddlesticks! I think I remember where and when I met a dragoness very similar to this one and that meeting didn't go over well. In that instance, the dragoness had whacked me over the head with her sledgehammer like strength tail smack and that was after she had gotten done insulting Sparx at the harvest festival a week or so ago. Unfortunately, her name eludes me at this time; you would think that someone that had forced me to the ground would be someone that I would remember, but no.

The eyes were familiar yet the scale coloration wasn't and that was the problem. Unless that dragoness could somehow change her scale coloration, this was likely a relative of the female dragoness that I met before. However, as the dragoness made her way over towards me; the look on her face said she certainly knew who I was. I tensed up and shifted my weight, preparing for an attack. When she was in contact distance the dragoness spun around whipping her tail around with her. I had been ready and so dodged and increased the distance between the two of us.

"Hrumph… it is you again, stupid male."

Well I'll be, it is the same dragoness as before that slammed me into the ground; still can't come up with her name. I leveled my gaze at her and glared.

"Okay, granted I might deserve a whack or smack from time to time, no denying that. But I would like to know what I have done to earn me being smacked me before I take a hit, thank you."

I waited for the dragoness's answer, but heard chuckling from behind. I turned and saw that it was Chizuru. I gave her a deadpan look.

"Care to say what you find so amusing Chizuru."

Chizuru smiled at me before she replied.

"You still have a way of being in trouble with girls I see."

I sighed.

"No comment to that."

"Saber, Getsuga, that's enough!"

Ah yes, Getsuga was her name; why I didn't remember a name like that, I don't know. The command for attention came from Terrador and it was his way to call this meeting to order. I settled into my half listening half being bored out of my mind pose; that still outwardly has me look like I'm paying attention. … It's all about the way you present the poker face, believe me! So, the meeting ran like many had before; Terrador was droning on and would switch off between the other guardians. As much as I enjoy an old fashion bore session like this one, I can think of a lot of other things that I could be doing that would bring far more accomplishment to my life than this.

Now then, to the assignment rundown and overview. Apparently, there had been unexplainable disappearances occurring in an area a little beyond Carona. I was only partly listening at first, yet when I hear some of the circumstances of the disappearances, I began paying attention. Why might you ask? Because there were a few of the circumstances that sounded very similar if not near identical to some of the events that I have seen in the memories. That made me worried that perhaps the ancient enemy could be involved in this. Not even begun the journey and already there is a possible high risk for myself.

We were given the general information of the area, which there wasn't all that much. It irked me a little that there was a worrying lack of creditable information in this briefing. I understand that the guardians are by no means all knowing, yet still you would think they would do a bit more research into something like this before sending a group out. The info that cheetahs had gotten for them about the area was helpful and was better than nothing at all. However, the more the guardians told us about this 'assignment' the more possible problems I see coming up to trouble the group. At least there were few apes in the land we were going to be sent, whether that is a good thing or bad… can't say just yet.

I'll admit that I don't get along with apes and certainly not monkeys; they try to kill me whenever our paths cross after all. Yet, they're predictable and I can have a fairly accurate assumption as to what actions they were going to take. If these disappearances are somehow due to involvement of the ancient enemy, then all bets of how this will go are off. The fight… well more of a beat down I have received from Darkhar had taught me that at this point in time I can't predict with much accuracy what methods they would use. The results that they want and are aiming for; that's easy, they want me dead and anyone else that finds out about them.

After the guardians had given us the information they had, they mentioned that Arkanis back at Carona. As it happens, it was Arkanis that had brought up this situation to begin with. Since Carona is on the way to the part of the land we would be heading for, we wouldn't need to detour and that worked out well enough. I have learned that it is best not to complicate a situation more than necessary… otherwise you make more problems for yourself.

With the meeting with the guardians… finally! Some of those guardians can ramble on for a long time… I'll be nice and not mention name of specific guardians. The members of our group separated for our own preparations for the journey. It was the next morning when the group reassembled we set off on this trek. Our group consisted of Spyro, Lara and Tarra and even surprisingly Getsuga on the end of the dragons. Then there was Chizuru and Sera on the 'human' end. I was the odd one out as I could go with either side, as I can be a dragon or a human.

And so yet again I'm off on another trip that requires investigation on the way. It will be nice to have Spyro along and spend time with him, which I hadn't gotten to do for a while. The drawback that I see is that out of seven that made up our traveling group, five of them are female to the two males. Still slightly worse, four out of those five are on a friendly basis with me or wishes to be more than that. I don't know Getsuga enough to be able to predict how she would act. The party members aside, I would have liked more information on the point of this trip; just hope that Arkanis can fill in the gaps.

Chapter end

**A/n**

**There you have it. Off on yet another trek and problems ahead more than likely. As always, please take the time to review and tell me what you think, you can ask questions, can't promise I'll answer all of them, but I'll try my best. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and so peace out until next time.**

**KeyBlader Zen**

I hope I answered you two questions in the PM I sent you.

**HolyCross9**

Hey everyone likes different things. And yes I was referring to Pinkie Pie; but please understand, I was forced to watch seasons 1 and 2 of My Little Pony with my niece for a couple of days almost straight and I was getting tired of it. So, I took it out while I was writing. Sera's personality is partly based off of Pinkie, but more off of a character from High School DxD, Serafall Leviathan; her appearance is based of Serafall as well. Hopefully I'll get to expand more on her character in the next chapter.


	16. 16 In the Mist

**A/n**

**Okay all you readers, here is chapter 16. I admit that Saber was a jerk in the last chapter. And here is to an extent in this one as well, but not as badly as the last one. Yet hopefully there will be a little more understanding as to why Saber is being like he is. Anyways thanks to all that have PM me or have done reviews, they are very much appreciated. Now then, on with the story!**

Chapter 16: In the Mist

Have you ever had a day that you question if you were going to make it through and stay sane and yourself? Well, lately I've been having those kind of days a great deal! But… with me, there is more involved in such days. I mean, were someone to ask me the question why I appear to have such a hard time in life. First of all, I haven't a freaking clue why; I have just learned it has, is and will be that way, so don't complain since it won't do anything. Second, it really isn't anyone else's business than my own. However, the reply I would actually give to this question would be, "I'll answer with a question to ask yourself; why does life keep teaching me lessons I have no desire to learn". Life just can be a bi***, accept it and suck it up; a fact I established a long while ago. There will be lessons you don't want to learn or relearn; it's going to happen whether you cry about it or not.

Many times I ask myself, why me and usually it is with good reason… or just because the situation is so outrageous that I can't help myself. I have yet to get an answer to such a question, if you don't consider getting more stuff to deal with a response. Still, I ask myself the question why me, but it is more a rhetorical one now as I have come to accept it is my lot in life. Hence, why my mentality in taking the things that life throws at me, when life puts you in tough situations, don't say "why me", instead shout "Try me!". But that is easier said than done, believe me!

Back to my current situation; yet again, a time in my life has come; and I shout the age old cry, "why me?!". Why is it that I get into the tiring and problematic situation that I do? And this was but the beginning of the array of problems I would be forced to endure in the near future! However, I digress in this subject… let me back up and start by drawing you a bit of the picture of the situation that I now find myself in now. It all began yesterday…

So apparently, I at some point gave the impression to the dragon guardians that I'm their errand runner now to do with what they will. I can't remember ever giving that impression or view once in my life; I'm not a doormat type of person and never ever intend to be! Still it was confirmed yesterday that the guardian think they should ask me to do work for them right after getting back from the job they gave me that had… gone not so well. It was a day that was good and bad… a tad more bad than good in my view at the moment. Granted, with the state that I'm in from all the horrible crap that has come my way in the last few weeks; I have a rather bias view and am having a very hard time seeing the positive side of life lately. Can anyone really blame me though? I had been attacked, assaulted, forced to be around a dragon who thinks I should pretty much go and die even though he hasn't said so outright exactly. And last but certainly not least, something I can't describe with words that had gotten closer than anyone to ending my life! Yeah… I think I deserve a little slack cut for me right now with all that had happened; I dare anyone to go through what I did and still be in a good state of mind afterward! I know I should have really said no to this trek that I went out on; yet silly me, I'm just too nice for my own good!

…I really need to vent and soon, I admit it! The signs had been clear once I had looked back on my actions in the last few days along with the thoughts and ideas that have been popping up in my head. Let's just say there are two in particular that would not have good chances of surviving to the end of the week with the things that I would contrive and construct; more like end up in the healer wing soon. Then, I had just about blown up at Spectra in my rant on the Guardians and nearly lost my cool then. The stress from doing whatever it takes to stay alive and trying not to have others worry about me, was taking its toll! The dilemma I face, is I really can't in good conscience tell anyone who is out to kill me or why; they would just end up as a target like I am! Worrying about me in certain things could and a few would end out being fatal!

Back to the picture I was drawing; the group for this trek consisted of the dragons Spyro, Lara, Tara and Getsuga. Then there was also the 'humans' that being Chizuru and Sera; and of course there was myself. A motley crew if ever I seen one! Why might I say it like that? Well, first of all the gender ratio, five females to two males… in my case four of those females have a varying level of relationship with me. One, specifically Lara, is my mate and so has a unique position among the rest. She thinks that she should know EVERYTHING about me; to which I completely and utterly disagree! Then there was Tarra, a good friend that I can't exactly predict where that relationship level will settle at. Tarra is a very nice dragoness, and if circumstances had happened differently between Lara and me; then I could have possibly ended out with Tarra as my mate and not Lara. However, things didn't end out that way and so I can't do things for Tarra that I do for Lara that I do for none other. Chizuru and I have a solid understanding with where our 'friendship' stands; she is the closest person I have to a best friend before coming to the Dragon Realm. The only change there has been is that I have learned that Chizuru isn't human but a legendary creature of myth from earth; other than that, everything was the same. … Sera, well… she is one I have often tolerated… she is who she is and I have had to accept that without much of a choice. It wasn't the extreme cheerfulness she had almost all the time, though it did play a part. Nor was it the choice of her clothes, as eccentric as it is. No, it was her ability to do things that should be impossible and just shouldn't happen!

I can't say much on Getsuga to make a fair judgement; the only two experiences I have with her is the council room with the guardians giving us stuff to do, not a good experience to judge her by. The other time our paths have crossed, she gave me a heavy sledgehammer blow to my midsection and called me a 'stupid male', which acted as a bit of a blow to my pride slightly. In short, we have given one another bad impressions of each other and so we really just got off on the wrong paw as it were or I would like to see it that way. Spyro, being the only other male in this group and my good friend that was in the running with Chizuru for the 'best friend' position. It had been awhile since he and I had worked together and it was nice to get to do so again. Although, I kind of wonder what Cynder thought about Spyro going and she not… I know Lara wouldn't let that happen anytime in the near future! Well, with her being gravid and everything, there is no avoiding keeping her in Warfang.

Anyway back to the topic of the trek, little information was given on what exactly we were to do. All that was said overall between the guardians and the fluff they put in, which I'm referring to their ranting they do; was to go investigate an 'area' that several have gone missing in. The area hadn't been defined much and what had been said was large. That was about it on the general info we got from those who sent us out, the only other things they said was Arkanis will fill in more details. I really hope Arkanis can provide more facts than we have already, as we lack a lot of them.

We arrived at Carona in the early afternoon. Not much had changed since last I saw it really… well other than there being different dragons and dragonesses here than there was the last time. Meaning there had been new arrivals since I had been here. It was kind of nostalgic coming back through the northern gate of Carona; I had entered it close to a year ago… and slightly before that, meeting Lara, Tarra and Fredrick. Easier times back then… only having to worry about the apes chasing me… *Sigh* I miss those days.

Well, it can be safely said that our group received a nice warm welcome. I do feel a bit sorry for Spyro as he was gawked at and question; and I know how much he dislikes when others do that to him. I too, have had the torture that is to be gawked at and questioned, only for such to serve as a reminder of being different than those around you. Oh don't I know the experience all too well… That Type of thing stopped here a little while ago… the questioning piece at least as I… um got more than annoyed at some of the repetitive inquiries I would get from the curious. I didn't maim anyone or anything, just… sternly and firmly told the lot of onlookers to back off and give me some peace! They left me alone and from then on steered clear of me since I… expressed my displeasure; not that I'll complain for the lack of attention.

I moved forward to aid Spyro and in truth bail him out of his predicament; to my surprise, so too did Lara, right next to me. It took almost a half an hour to bail Spyro out of his trouble; Lara did a good portion of the work. I'm grateful for her help, and now that think of it; she would probably know more of the inhabitants here than I certainly would. After Lara and I had helped our friend out we learned that Arkanis would talk to us in the evening as for the moment he was occupied with something else. That was fine and everything, none of us in the group had a problem with it.

In fact, each member of the group had a little different view of Carona and our 'assignment' we were on from the others in the group, myself included. Spyro, of course was just wanting to not be gawked at or seen as different, whether it is in a good or bad way. It wasn't as bad as it tended to be in Warfang; likely due to Lara having lived here for most of her life, but still, so the inhabitants here are used to a purple dragon in a fashion. I feel for my purple friend, I really do; however, I've also been getting stares and curious glances, so… yeah, enough said. Lara… well, she was right at home… literally, she was in the place she knew as home. So, she was taking what was happening in stride. Kind of wish I could do so as easily as Lara makes it look, but that's just me. Tarra… um… was just being her usual… shy self. The major difference from when I was here before; would be she was… well, using Lara and me as a shield or a way to hide herself, though it was mostly me as I have a larger body to hide her, or something like that. I would guess that there have been enough new arrivals here that Tarra doesn't know a good number of those that greeted us.

Getsuga… I still don't know what to think about the wingless dragoness. I mean, she puts forth a very believable 'lone wolf' act; even I can't say she doesn't. Yet, I wonder if that's what she is really like or if that's what she does to… protect herself for lack of better terms. Who would know better than me about giving an impression that isn't the true self? I've put up a 'front' for years; it became such a habit that I began to believe the front was who I aspired to be. Nevertheless, events over the last year have had me reevaluating my views in many things. With Chizuru, it is always hard for me to be absolutely sure about what I read from her; it is why Chizuru can actually lie to me and get away with it, she can be convincing! My friend appeared to be taking being the subject of staring like it was nothing to worry about or think it out of the ordinary. I say this, because by what I was seeing; Chizuru was as relaxed as she is when she is at the dojo. Last but certainly not least, would be Sera. Again, I don't know how to predict much if anything about my 'friend'. Sera looked like a child in a huge toy store; she had a smile from close from ear to ear. I don't think that she could be happier… though I say that conservatively; I don't think I want to know if she can get giddier… I would rather not find out!

It was after the evening meal that we met with Arkanis in the temple. The room of reflection hadn't changed in the slightest since the last time I had been in it… getting close to a year ago, now that I think about it. The only difference between then and now is I'm not here on my own; nope I have a posse with me this time… or something along those lines. When we entered the chamber, Arkanis turned to greet us.

"I see you all arrived safely then, very good… though there are two among you that I do not know."

I have got to hand it to Arkanis, excellent skills of observation. That and it is amazing that Arkanis, as old as he is; still has good hearing… reminds me of Master Kai. Noticing that the old dragon was looking at Chizuru and Sera, I cleared my throat and spoke up.

"They are… friends of mine while I was in the human realm Arkanis."

Arkanis turned to me and adopted a bemused expression.

"Is that so? I was under the assumption that you lacked such company, by the lack of mentioning such…"

I didn't meet Arkanis's gaze as I REALLY didn't want to answer or go into detail of why I don't talk about relationships and me. The old ice dragon seemed to understand my silent answer as he continued.

"…However, things of that nature are not the subject of discussion at the moment. If you say they are friends of yours, then that will be acceptable for the time being."

You know, I can't help but wonder; just how different the guardians would be if they were more like Arkanis. An interesting thought… though not the time for it. It was Spyro who got us back to the topic that our group was actual here for.

"Arkanis, the guardians said that a number of dragons have disappeared in the land north of here and that you would have more information about the land itself."

Arkanis who had been smiling kindly up till Spyro had stated our purpose; at here the purpose his expression faltered a bit.

"Ah yes, that land… yes I know of it, young dragon; always a mysterious land it has been as long as I can remember."

The tone in which Arkanis had said this… worried me, a lot! I detect trouble coming our way! Yet I stayed silent and said nothing as Arkanis took some time to think before he began his explanation.

"The land that you speak of, is known as Mistborne. A place that many avoid as it is one of the unique parts of the realm and has been for a long time, even before my lifetime…"

As The old ice dragon described the place that we were to investigate; I began to question the decision on the guardians. Granted, I do that often enough… about half the time and with good reason. This assignment is a prime example of why I see the need to question! This land Mistborne as Arkanis had called it; was a place that… well, didn't follow a set list of rules like the laws of physics and nature would have land and all that goes with should. I'll divide my points of scrutiny into four basic ideas. First point, the landscape or terrain; changes often and doesn't stay in a common category of similar land types. For example, according to what some have said, there are parts that are made of rocky ground and then there are swamps and bogs too; and sometimes they're right next to each other! That, by laws of physics, nature and just plain common sense, doesn't make logical… well, sense at all!

Point number two, Climate. If it wasn't confusing or bad enough with the jumble of land that shouldn't be where it is; the climate does much the same thing as the landscape. It could match the landscape it is over, but then it may and usually isn't what you would expect to match the land type by what Arkanis says. I mean, you could in theory, have a forest that looks like it is in springtime, and have a snowstorm! Third point to add to and cause problems that we were unaware of, the 'wildlife' that lives there. During my time in the dragon realm, I will be the first to admit; I have seen some of the weirdest crap and malarkey that the imagination of a child would likely come up with. But apparently… this area is the home of some of the rarer and more 'interesting' creatures in the dragon realm. That just spells trouble with a freaking capital 'T' in my book! All I need lately is some big creature trying to kill me… it isn't like I don't have enough of that from the ancient enemy trying to bump me off! The fourth and final point of difficulty in this trek; one particular hazard of this place, the mist. Now, I have seen mist and fog on earth; however, this stuff is by what I'm to understand, fog and mist mixed together and going on the most serious steroids that you can think of. It is the mist that gets those who have gone there lost and once lost in the mist… you are unlikely to get out of it anytime soon again! It is why the land got the name it has, Mistborne. This place just sounds like a great deal of trouble to me.

Between Arkanis filling in details and the warm welcome we got at Carona; our group didn't set out until the next morning. The destination an area simple called Mistborne… odd name, yet by what Arkanis said and implied, it was an odd place. Our group headed north for a couple hours before we got our first sight of the place that dragons and cheetahs called Mistborne. We were on a hill that overlooked the land and I had to say that Arkanis hadn't been kidding with the things he had said. I found it hard to believe some of the descriptions that we had been told, yet I'm being forced to eat my own words somewhat.

This area itself was overshadow by a mist that was like a medium thick fog. I could see physical features of the area popping out of the mist, mostly it was trees and rocks. Then the mist didn't cover the whole place, just the first couple miles inward was covered by this fog or whatever it was really. After that, the land… well looked kind of like two children had been drawing a map and they couldn't agree on what kind of landscape they wanted. However, Arkanis had said that the terrain of the area did change quite often for reasons none could really say why.

Well, after a few minutes of looking at the land we went down the hill and entered the mist. It took us around an hour and a half to reach the part of this land that wasn't covered in mist. Once we had gotten out of the fog, we talked about how we should go about searching this area effectively. As weird as this land was, it was still a sizable expanse to cover in a search even with the seven of us to do it. Eventually, it was decided that we would split up and start looking for clues and information, yet still keep within a respectable distance of each other.

I was hesitant of the idea at first, for good reason. There is an opportunity for me to be alone and if that is the case; I might as well have sent out an invitation to the ancient enemy to come for a visit. Then when they come knocking at the door; I would invite them in, tell them where the silverware and fine china is kept and to help themselves to whatever they like even knife me if it strikes their fancy! … Oh man, I'm definitely come into bad times if that's the kind of comparison I come up with. Nonetheless, those of us in the group looking around individually is exactly what we did. I went to the right side of where were and went my way; still, I kept up my guard with fate playing this kind of hand against me. I hadn't gone that far when I came to a stop and stared at the place in front of me with a bit of annoyance and a little bafflement.

I was looking around this… well, this area couldn't seem to make up its mind on what kind of terrain it would have. There had been the mist in the first twenty kilometers and then switching landscaping after that. It had been light forest at first, then it changed into sporadic rocks, boulders and various kinds of pines and evergreens. And now it was changing once again, yet this time this place wouldn't settle for one terrain type, but went with two. To my right was the landscape of a swamp and to my left was a small field littered with huge boulders. Between these different landscapes was a firm dirt pathway as a sharp contrast. Wasting little time, I started down the dirt path.

I hadn't gotten even halfway down this path when I stopped, feeling a presence nearby, meaning I wasn't alone anymore. Not to say I haven't had the feeling that I hadn't been under the watch of someone, for I definitely have, no question in my mind about it. So, I was on edge; I wanted this trek to be over already and be done with this so that this feeling of impending danger goes away! This place did more than worries me! There is so many opportunities for someone to knock me off and make it look like it was an accident. With no evidence left to find, including my corpse, no one would ever know what really happened. In essence, this was a golden chance for the ancient enemy to have another go at killing me without anyone else knowing and I fully expected them to take advantage of this opportunity! I was so sure in fact, that I have planned the best I can with such an outcome in mind. But this horrible feeling of foreboding combined with waiting for the strike of the ancient enemy is stringing me out! It was as I thought these thing that I caught sight of… someone on the Boulder riddle side. I faced the direction that I had seen whoever it was that was hiding.

"I know you are there, show yourself."

After a minute of me staring, an adult dragon came out from behind one of the boulders. The second he came into view; I froze on the spot. The adult dragon had blue scales the color of the ocean… at least for the scales he still had; his body was missing a good amount of scales and most of what visible was dragon hide. The reason I was unable to move from where I stood, was that I seriously believed that I was hallucinating at the current moment. My logical mind denied the belief that I was hallucinating, still it was hard to think otherwise! This dragon was one from memory, and not just any memory I know… it was from my own memory of the past! This adult blue dragon was the very dragon who had tried to kill me before I left the dragon realm! I could pick out some of the specific scars that I myself gave him in the fight for my life.

As I looked at this dragon that had appeared from my past, I know I should detest and hate this dragon; he tried to take my life and likely assisted in bring about Koren's death. It was just me and him and he didn't look like he would be able to do much to defend himself! It was clear from a short observation that time hadn't be kind in any way to this dragon. It would be easy for me to end his life… yet… the longer I looked at him, the less interest I had in killing him. He looked lost, his eyes were about empty. I mean, the phrase 'the lights are on, but nobody is home' was said for dragons like this one. In fact, he looked more afraid of me than I disliked him. … And I thought Tiamat looked lost and broken… this dragon is worse than her! I didn't think that would be possible! He more looked like a dead guy walking, much more than a living dragon.

Nevertheless, I hadn't been looking him over for more than a few minutes; when he seemed to react to something… could be me for all I know and turning around took off, going further into this land. … Well, I'm not about to let this slide! Finally, something out of the ordinary pops up… not about to let it get away without obtaining some facts about this! Without further ado, I charged ahead and followed in the direction that the blue dragon had gone.

I had been pursuing the dragon for around ten minutes when I began to notice the odd mist that the group had encountered when entering this land Mistborne. It wasn't as thick as the stuff that had I had gone through in the beginning of this. I didn't let that stop me or even slow me down but kept going forward. Another ten minutes later, the mist thinned out and I came to the crest of a hill, which I stopped on to catch my breath.

When I looked out from the top of the hill, my breath caught in my throat at the sight before me. Down below me was unmistakably the ruins of a city and the area that these ruins spanned wasn't small! In front of me was five plateaus, the one in the middle was larger than the other four that were placed like towers would be with a castle. Bridges had been built across the chasms between the plateaus and connected them together; even was a wide stone bridge that led to one of the four smaller mesas and from there access to the rest of the place. There were buildings and different types of structures on all five plateaus; some decently sized, some smaller, some larger… and some that were just ridiculously sized compared to other structures. Most of those that were huge, were on the center mesa, still noticeable due to their size. The ancient city was surprisingly, intact… mostly overall. It was as I was taking in the place that I spotted my quarry hurrying off the entry Crossway into these city ruins. Back to the chase it is then; I still have questions for that blue adult dragon and by golly by gosh, he will answer them!

I made my way down… okay, I slid down and enjoyed the ride to the wide Crossway into the city. Before I crossed the bridge, I took a moment to inspect it carefully; to make sure it would support my weight. Yeah it may have done so for the blue one I'm after, but better to be safe than sorry; a phrase I live by with zeal! Once I confirmed that my weight would do little to this solid piece of engineering this Crossway; I walked briskly across it and entered the ancient city. The second I passed the first set of buildings, all outside sounds vanished and silence became my boon companion for the exploration of this old not so ruined city.

Continuing forward through this dead quiet place, I looked side to side as I went taking in the buildings lining the main walkways that could be considered streets I guess. Some of the structures were easy to see that they were living quarters and others where shops of a variety. By the time I got to the bridge that crossed the gap to the center plateau, the silence was starting to put me on edge. Normally, I'm fine with silence, in fact; I prefer it so that I can have peace of mind, which is elusive to me lately. However, this silence was different than the kind I crave. The silence here was the type that only the grim reaper or death as some call him brings when he comes through a town or place. And by the thickness and weight of this silence, death had done a throe spring cleaning here! I finished crossing the bridge glancing around still… I swear that… this place is somehow familiar. It was more than having seen this city; it was possible I have in the memories. No, it wasn't that; it was almost like I have… I know it sounds crazy… but it's almost like I have been here before. The idea is ludicrous and just plain insane; nonetheless, the feeling kept gnawing at me.

I kept moving forward refocusing on finding the blue dragon. Yet turning around a corner and blinked as I did and I came upon… what… the… hell?! The silence had disappeared and in its place was screaming from almost every direction. No longer was the city in ruins, but in fairly good condition. There were explosions in front of me… this is the scene of battle and a huge one; heck this was a warzone! However, how did I go from exploring an ancient city ruin to looking at a huge bloody battle that is hell in the dragon realm?! I blinked, then closed my eyes and shook my head; I had to be hallucinating! Yet, upon opening my eyes, I found that the scene of battle and panic was still in front of me.

Next thing I registered, there was an explosion close on my right. I moved uncertainly forward, looking from side to side taking in what was going on around me… I think. Dragons and dragonesses of every color and variation on the rainbow and then some, were around and going in the opposite direction that I was… wonder what the rush is about? I looked ahead of me and froze at what I saw. Straight ahead, just outside of the city was a creature that was from the dark imagination of the darkest of nightmares! The creature had the overall shape of a dragon… in the form of a skeleton, but that is all that resembled dragons at all. The 'head' was half a skull that had a jaw that was around where it was supposed to be, but it didn't connect to the upper half of the skull. Where there wasn't something that looked like bones that were jet black; what looked like dark red energy that arced in electric bolts in random direction. The body of this creature appeared as just ribs and a spine along the back of this thing. Bony, jagged wings came out of its back and sharp black crystals looked like they were growing out all over this thing!

I felt true fear for the first time in years as I stared at the 'monster' in front of me. It was clear why all the dragons and dragonesses were running the other direction, with this thing glaring at them. Its eyes were the same red as the energy that filled in the 'gaps' in the black bones of its body. The dark creature opened its mouth wide and darkness shot out of it directly at me! I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to watch that darkness hit me. After a minute I opened my eyes again; I was back in the ruined city. The scene of battle was gone and as I looked out beyond the edge of the plateau, the horror I had just seen was gone as well. The screaming had faded, but what I had seen and heard was fresh in my mind. I was breathing more rapidly than normal; I looked around confirming where I was. The world was shaking slightly; however, I realized the shaking wasn't the world around me, but my body was doing the shaking.

"What the… hell was that?! What did I just witness? Was that a memory? No… that can't be right… that felt too real to have been a memory! What was that thing?! … Am I losing my mind? It's getting hard to tell lately."

I went into a meditative state to calm myself down from the real fear I had felt at seeing… whatever I just did. I slowed down my breathing and then took some deep breaths to regain my cool once again. … I need to find that blue dragon and then get the heck out of this place… it is doing bad things to me; the sooner I leave these ruins the better! The variance in size, shape and style of the structures had lost their luster quickly as I kept going in my search. I did so paying less attention to the ruins around me and keeping the focus on the dragon of my search.

After crossing the bridge that connected the center mesa and kept up my looking with single minded intensity. I had been searching the ruins of this city for the blue dragon for little while, maybe a half an hour or a little less and had no luck at finding him. Yes, these ruins were of a city that had no doubt been huge; however, the ruins themselves didn't really give a clue to estimate how big this place had been. I soon came out into an area that could and likely was a kind of central square to this former city; for it was open and buildings were built around it. I didn't have long to look around the square; because I felt a dark presence appear out of nowhere behind me. … So the time that I had expected and planned for was here… I didn't need to be a freaking genius to know that the presence was the ancient enemy to take advantage of the golden opportunity that was in this to kill me! With me being alone again so there would be no witnesses… no way they would miss this!

I spun around shifting into a defensive stance and faced archway that I had come through. There stood a figure shrouded in black shapeless smoke. … Well, different entrance than Darkhar went with… so maybe a different one of them this time? The figure reshaped and took the shape a hooded and cloaked in a clear humanistic figure. That confirmed that this enemy wasn't Darkhar, but another one of them. It likely wouldn't make much of a difference in their attempt to kill me other than perhaps style used to try to do so; but still, until this fight is over, any observation can be the difference between me being alive tomorrow and no one finding what is left of me!

The figure was the size was that of an average five to six-year-old child. The major difference that I noticed was that this one had actual facial features; Darkhar hadn't possessed any really distinct ones to speak of that I had seen. Looking at what I could see of its face, the lower part of its face was about it; so a little less than half of it. There were wisps of snow white hair under the hood; it didn't contrast much as the 'skin' was pale white like some people have… like it hadn't seen sunlight in years! There were two lines on the lower half of this one's face that if I were to guess, came down from somewhere above I couldn't see. Don't know whether they mean something of relevance or not. Then there were the eyes this enemy had; where Darkhar had crimson colored orbs that were just surrounded by blackness. This one had more humanistic eyes with defined pupils and corneas. The eye color was dark magenta overall except that there were white lines from the pupils to the whites and they were spread around the cornea seemingly at random. The enemy took a step forward towards me and I tensed in response; making myself ready for anything that would be sent my way.

"What do we have here? What a surprise to find a white one here like times of old. Perhaps you are looking for something in particular?"

I stared at this enemy… was he expecting me… and one of the ancient enemy would be the last I would ask for help! This punk sounded like a child or at least the voice it had did; and he was smiling… and I don't like that smile in the slightest! I couldn't stop myself from voicing the question.

"Whether I'm looking for something here or not; is no business of yours. So, I have no need of the 'help' you offer… which I doubt I would want anyways."

The voice of this one was cold yet, maniacal to the point I wouldn't want to meet this one down a dark alley… scratch that, I don't want to meet this one anywhere! However, this one sounded much like a child in pitch and tone as I had observed already; but the cold element to it brought something evil to this thing.

"Oh, what a pity that is. For if you're looking for a blue dragon, then you're close. If you want to kill him, we can wait for you to do that. We so do like the action of revenge and viewing of it is quite entertaining."

First of all, how did this thing know I was looking for the blue adult dragon?! Had he been watching me... likely I guess. Then, did he imply that I was hunting said dragon down to kill him for revenge?! This enemy gave me a sickening feeling to begin with, but the feeling was swiftly getting worse. He began to pace as his gaze shifted from me to something behind me. I glanced back and saw the blue adult dragon I had been looking for. He was behind some stone work looking at both the ancient enemy and myself and the dragon was peeking out from behind the said stonework. After seeing what was the object of the stare of the enemy; I focused back on the punk and a look of malicious glee had appeared on its face… that doesn't comfort me in any way! Worries me more and just plain creeps me out… a shiver shot down my spine a second that I viewed the smile!

"Hey Frostos, long time no see. Looks like you're worse for wear than you were the last time. We've been looking for you so that we can finish cleaning up."

I took a glance back at the blue adult dragon or Frostos as the punk had called him. The name did kind of sound familiar, but I can't really say if it is from my memory or another's. Frostos… had an expression of absolute terror and he began cowering under the stare of the ancient enemy. This dragon has to know this punk to have that kind of reaction to him, and it was not a good relationship at all! It was this fact that helped everything else to fall into place and click in my mind how this enemy knew what he inferred about me. It had been clear early on when I had been looking for information about the ancient enemy; they were masters at manipulation. And here was an example of the point… behind me cowering, one who they had manipulated. The dragon behind me along with any other who was used to do the job of trying to kill me and Koren the first time before I left the realm.

As I looked between the two, I took in the differences between this adult dragon and other adults I have been around and there was a good amount. If appearance is anything to go by, this blue dragon was almost an empty shell of who he had once been, though not quite. There was so little will to live left in him that it was nearly gone. … If this is an average example of what happens to those they use; things don't end all that different for the puppets as it does for the victims of the ancient enemy. It was sad to see just how this cycle had been working for so long. I shifted my vision back to this evil being and so did he look back and focus on me again with the same creepy look of glee and this expression was just for me.

"So, you're the one that is seen to be such a threat to us?"

Well… would seem that Darkhar has mentioned little old me to others… great. Then again, this one is possibly the one who had used other to try to kill me the first time, so who is to say that he hasn't seen me before. As I watched him… this 'kid' that looked like a boy, I can't really tell with what I have seen if that is what he is physically. The expression of glee he had changed into a smile. His teeth, reminded me of pictures of shark's teeth; sharp and unnatural looking in this 'kid'! … I would rather not get closer to find out if they're as sharp as they look from where I was standing.

"Darkhar must be losing his edge; if he lost to the likes of you. You don't look like anything worth the time to deal with or even for us to worry about! Just another white dragon to get rid of."

I stood my ground and didn't back down. I wouldn't let him intimidate me or force me back with words!

"Don't recommend underestimating me short stuff; Darkhar, lost because he did that. So you have a name then or are you not going to disclose that?"

Technically Darkhar had lost to me due to him not expecting… my secret weapon that I use only as a last resort! My potent rear bomb bay… it is destructive and very risky to stand against; Darkhar had found out that the hard way! However, the response to my statement was my opponent laughed at my question. It sent chills down my spine at speeds that would have made me pee my pants… if I had them, were it not for my finite control that had come into effect now that my life was at serious risk of rushing to an end.

The black shadows or whatever that stuff the ancient enemy was made of; surged and moved, the cloak that had been around the punk receded away. As it did, it revealed this ancient enemy and I saw him in his entirety. I had thought this enemy had from what I had seen was like an unnatural kid; and I was sort of right. But if this thing was some sort of kid… then he was definitely the weirdest kid I have ever had contact with! As I had seen from my previous observation, this kid had snow white hair and it was of medium length. His eyes were as I had seen already, human like, yet very unnerving. The 'kid' was wearing white cloak-like outfit which covered him from his neck down and ended below his knees. It was kept together just below the neck by a silver triangular clasp with a light blue bow, which the silver clasp was the centerpiece for.

As different as his appearance was from what I expected as I compared it to Darkhar; it was his 'aura' that was sending serious shivers through me. Although, I wasn't surprising as Darkhar had been the same, just came through as killing intent. Many times before now while I have been here in the dragon realm; I swear that emotions are manifested in an aura. This kid had a purple mixed with a small bit of blue and a good amount of black. In other words, this boy's aura, was that of one that was evil. The kid's grin somehow got a little wider as he continued to stare at me. The rumble is about to begin!

"If that's your last request before we send you out of this life, we see no reason to deny it. We are known as Zeno!"

After saying that, he raised his right hand and pointed it at me. Instantly, my danger sense had alarm bells going off in my head telling me that my life was in imminent and lethal danger. I didn't take the time to think, but instead, dropped to the stone street and rolled to my left and heard a loud cracking, the sound of arcing electricity and I caught a glance of a blinding flash where I had been. I got back to my paws quickly and gazing at the field to try to figure out just what happened! It was when I spotted the section of the building behind where I had been, now was missing. There was smoke from… the gaping hole where there… had just been masonry moments ago?! I felt the muscles around my right eye begin to twitch as I tried to understand what had just gone passed me by surveying the damage that had been caused. My observations didn't help me come up with a logical or illogical cause as to the damage caused. What the hell did that kid throw in my direction that can do that?! Actually… really doubt I want to know what can do that, as then I could calculate what it could do to me! I looked back at 'Zeno' as he called himself, who at the moment was chuckling coldly while he gazed at me.

"Ha ha, looks like we missed; you should have just stood there and taken that. It would all be over and it would have been easier for you if you had."

… I beg your PARDON! My mouth turned down in a grim frown. Did he just say I shouldn't fight?! That I'm a dead dragon walking and that I should accept that being my lot?! I will never accept that until I'm deader than a doornail! I'll fight to the bitter end!

"Okay, now listen you punk! Let's make one fact perfectly clear! Until my heart has given its last beat and I'm unquestionably dead, then I'll keep fighting the best I can! So, shut up and deal with it!"

Zeno appeared to take a moment to take in what I said and mull it over. He had a finger to his chin as if coming to a decision. Then he locked his gaze on me and somehow his malicious grin had gotten even more of that creepy glee of his as well as changing into a smug smirk… I didn't think it possible! … Fiddlesticks! I think I just screwed myself worse than before! Here we go for whatever I earned by opening my big mouth.

"Well, if it is just a matter of having your heart stop…"

Zeno vanished from being in front of me. Crap! I tried frantically to find where he had gone. Much like Darkhar I found where he was too late to do anything about him! Zeno appeared right in front of me.

"… then that is a simple matter for us!"

I knew enough to know at this range… I was going to take a hard hit in the next few seconds. His right hand connected with my upper section of my chest and the next thing I was registering everything went white, from some kind of flash. A loud crack boomed and I heard arcing electricity, horribly straining my eardrums that was accompanied by an extremely hard and sharp pain ripping through my body less than a fraction of a second later. My body went flying backwards, barely felt the couple of hits to the stone, ripping some of it up with the impacts I made to the ground. I skidded and rolled to a stop at the far end of the open square and didn't move. All I could hear at first was some kind of ringing in my ears, all other sounds were muddled and unrecognizable. I attempted to breath air into my lungs; to get oxygen to my brain. Yet, at first my lungs didn't respond as they were being directed, none of my body was doing so right now. It felt like something heavy was sitting on my chest and was crushing me down.

Within a ten seconds, I felt stabbing pain slamming into my chest, like a blunt object was being swung at my chest. My whole body jerked; the weight disappeared and I gasped in a breath and began to breathe again, taking in great gulps of air. My brain now with the supply of oxygen back in place, was getting my body up and running asap. At the same time my mind was also trying to piece together what my senses had recorded from the last thirty seconds; so that I could comprehend what had just happened to me to put me into the state I was dealing with. However, my brain was having difficulty doing so as the signals that would normally run along my nerves were being disrupted; as was clear with the jerking around of my muscles throughout my body for a reason that I couldn't understand. Where Zeno's hand had contacted my chest; it felt cold and hot at the same time, the pain that was burning seemed to come from that area and spread out from there. The ringing in my ears faded away and the sounds of the world around me came in. While I was in this position I heard once again the chuckle of Zeno and it was getting closer.

"We'll admit; it is impressive that you're still awake after taking that amount of lightning. Perhaps this will be more entertaining that we thought it would be original."

… Wait… Lightning?! Did he just hit me at point blank with something akin to a lightning bolt and I took that, directly to chest over my heart?! That explains the flash nearly blinded me and cracking boom that a number on my ears that came a bit earlier, both were signs that signaled lightning. Then the volts that had to have been in that shot… Crap I can't afford to get hit with that much in this! My heart barely took one shot; and that required a restart… the stabbing pain was a testament of my heart restarting, the less of those I take, the better for my continuing health! As Zeno approached I got control back of my body enough to work with, thanks to a quick shot of adrenaline to jumpstart and clear my nerves. I got up to my paws and made some distance from this kid. Zeno brought a hand up and shot what was indeed something like a lightning bolt; I managed to dodge, but it was close. I felt the electric charge in the air where the bolt no doubt passed by me.

I ducked behind the closest structure to prevent Zeno from having a clear line of sight to shoot lightning at me. It didn't take me long to understand a couple of points about this Zeno. By what I have observed thus far, Zeno isn't as fast as Darkhar yet he is still moving faster than I am. This means that, like in the fight with Darkhar, I was at a serious disadvantage. However, one difference, from my previous experience with the ancient enemy, I was able to anticipate his movements of this one where I couldn't with Darkhar. I was at least getting the actions of my opponent right a little more than half of the time, which means I was still taking some hits, but it was better than being whipped at my opponent's leisure. I'll be honest though, each shot still hurt and I couldn't ignore that. Each hit I did take sent a tingling sensation through me and it wasn't a pleasant one. The shot I took to my chest was the worst thus far, but I was trying to take the least amount of shots as possible.

And so the game of cat and mouse began and I was the mouse dang it! I managed to give Zeno the slip and went into hiding. Granted, somehow I knew this place better than the 'cat' does, and that is the only reason that he hadn't found me yet. I was able to keep out of sight for around three minutes before 'cat' Zeno spotted me. I used a combination of the ice element and fire element to create a smoke bomb/screen to slip out of sight again. Deciding that going high could help keep Zeno from finding me anytime soon; that is exactly what I did, climb upward! I made my way to a higher vantage point using ledges and anything that protruded from the buildings to keep making my way upward. Mostly I wanted to get a better view of this battlefield I was fighting in, but I was also using the sides of structures to hide me. I got to a group of tall towers; that if the claw marks were anything to go by, had been used for some kind of watchtowers or launching points. The towers were towards the outside of the central plateau and gave me as I had hoped, a good overview of the ruined city.

While I clung to one of the towers, I was able to see the actual size of the city and it was far bigger than I had thought originally! The other thing I noticed was that a wall of mist seemed to surround these ruins was so thick that I couldn't see outside the perimeter of the ruins. The mist felt unnatural, meaning that there was some device, means or method of creating the mist and for whatever reason keeping this place hidden from the rest of the world. In fact, the mist appeared to be coming from one of the tallest towers in the middle of these ruins. Maybe if I were to somehow stop what is creating the mist, then I could perhaps get assistance? I was no fool; I was losing this fight… I won't lie and say I was doing fine. I was dead if circumstances don't change and that mist was preventing that needed change. The real reason that I wasn't fighting tooth and nail at the current moment for my life; is that the cat hadn't found me just yet.

With my decision made, I glided from the tower I was clinging to, through the air to the nearest structure and kept going from each structure to the next closest one with the hope that I wouldn't be found by the one hunting me as I made my way to the center tower. I managed to make it to the tall tower that the mist was coming from and I still heard electricity arcing below and forward of the square the fight had started. I assumed that meant that Zeno still didn't know where I was right now and I preferred it that way! Climbing the tower quickly so that I was out in the open too long for Zeno to see; I reached the top part of the tower in a matter of a minute and a half. Clambering into the room in the upper section of the tower, I spotted a large crystal that I think is what is being used to make the mist that hides the ruins. Now, how to get it to stop? I suppose that I could shatter this crystal, but I get the feeling; that would be messy and I would like to avoid that if possible. The sound of lightning being shot started to get closer to my position… never mind the possible mess, I need that mist gone as soon as possible!

I set myself in a firm stance and brought my tail to be next to the crystal; I flicked my tail so that my tail blade extended out. I pulled back my tail and then swung it hard like one would a baseball bat. I felt my tail smash into the crystal and continue on its path as the crystal shattered like glass… sounded like glass breaking loudly as well. If that doesn't give away my location, then this kid has to be nearly deaf! However, as I looked up, I saw the mist beginning to thin and dissipate.

Okay, I think it is high time that I move to a different spot after I announcing where I am so spectacularly. I jumped out the hole I entered in by and glided towards a structure across a street. But it was as I was gliding that my luck ran out; I heard the crack of the shot, yet had no time to veer off to evade the lightning. Instantly my wings went slack and I fell like a stone to the street below. I felt the impact of hitting the ground, as the lightning hadn't been quite enough to immobilize me. I got to my paws sluggishly; my muscles were complaining at the abuse they were being put through. Then the grating voice of the 'cat' came to my ears.

"Well, we admit; you are good at keeping out of sight. Yet you will not escape us."

So says the cat; really if I can just find a 'hole' to lose him with, he is back to searching for me. Zeno sent a bolt at me and that's exactly what I wanted him to do; it might sound counterproductive, but I can assure you, I'm not crazy yet! I ducked and rolled out of the way and the lightning hit a wall that was slightly to my right a few second ago. A cloud of dust, chunks of stone flying; effectively creating a wonderfully timely smoke screen… which I used to the utmost! My muscles still hurt mind you, but as my life is in jeopardy the closer the one hunting gets, I ignored the pain and ran the best I was able. Weaving through streets and side pathways in order to lose Zeno for a time again; it was the screech of anger and frustration that said I had managed to hide from this punk once again.

We resumed the game of cat and mouse and this situation lasted for around five minutes and ended out where I came around a corner that dumped onto a main street in the air hovering/flying a little off the ground facing my enemy. Zeno somehow was floating of the ground a foot or so likely giving him better speed… great just what I don't need! The second Zeno saw me he grinned and zoomed towards me. I shot off, trying to get distance between Zeno and myself; all the while with the kid chucking lightning bolts at my backside. The dilemma for me at this time is as I suspected, Zeno hovering gave him an increase in speed. This was made evident with the decreasing distance between the two of us. When the kid got in range of my tail… things went badly for me. You see, Zeno decided to pull a dirty and low stunt on me when he got into striking range that I didn't expect.

I glanced back and saw that Zeno was on my right side and much too close for my liking, comfort or peace of mind. So, I pulled my tail left and then swung back to the right and felt the contact of my tail whacking him. I heard the results of my action by the sound of the change in air flow behind me. I looked back to see how much distance I made with my tail and caught a scene that made my blood run cold! I had just enough time to catch a glance of a smirk on Zeno's face before things happened so quickly, I couldn't react fast enough. The kid twisted himself to face me and opened his mouth. His eyes went completely white and lightning came from his mouth aimed at me. My eyes had just long enough to widen before the bolt nailed me in my back. Electricity shot up and down my spine then distributing through the rest of my body, effectively disabling motor skills for me and I dropped out of my flight path.

I crashed to the ground… well, it has been a while since I have had to get to know the ground so intimately, so… of course I hit face first. … Let's just say in my defense, it's actually a good thing that I couldn't fully feel pain at that moment due to my nerves being metaphorically overloaded and unable to keep signals flowing. Because the way I plowed my face into the ground before I preceded to make a new path through the street we were on, just looked painful as can be! Allow me to draw a bit of an image of what I mean; first the way I hit the stone surface, referring to position. I hit the ground with the edge of my jaw/chin before rotating upward and for a short moment, I stayed on the front of my mouth, then continued the rotating motion and tipped over. The upper half of my face hit and plowed forward into the ground… for somewhere between ten and fifteen feet. After that the rest of my body tumbled over my head and I began to roll down the street, taking up random chunks of stone from the street with me. I came to a stop when I slammed into… or rather through a structure wall when the street made a turn in a different direction. Luckily, what parts of the wall came crashing down, didn't come down on top of me, but just around me. As the dust and rocks settled, input came rushing in from my nerves and started to return; the pain was the resulting feeling I got. Many of my muscles were twitching as I lay there attempting to get my body to move and respond, while ignoring the waves of pain from the punishment I had been taking in this situation. The sound of maniacal cackling snapped my mind back to attention to the circumstances at paw. My situation had turned into something very grim for me and I'm having trouble seeing a way to change it!

"We have got to say, killing you is turning out to be far more fun than we thought it would be!"

I forced through the waves of pain and the complaints my body was making and forced myself to my paws. I was still shaking from the volts and impact I had sent throughout this fight as it hadn't been few in number. I'm forced to admit, like the battle against Darkhar, I was losing this skirmish! The difference was that I wasn't losing to physical strikes, but to high amounts electricity nor was I losing as quickly as I did against Darkhar, but I was still losing! I think that somehow and don't ask how, yet I believe my scales were blocking enough of the lightning that it wasn't fatal. Still, each hit I took was draining my stamina and making it harder to fight. My head came up and I saw that Zeno was walking leisurely towards me; it was an effort for me to stand, moving was going to be even more so. I'm in deep trouble… what am I going to do?!

I tried to move away, yet I couldn't; my muscles weren't responding to me as I wanted them to and my lack of balance wasn't helping me! I was only able to watch as Zeno broke into a run and jumped up towards me and raised his right hand to shoot lightning at me. … So then, this is how it happens to me? I had always doubted that I would die of old age, just accepted that would be a pipe dream and wouldn't happen. Yet, this isn't how I saw things coming to end for me! However, instead of closing my eyes and giving up; I kept my gaze on the one that was about to shoot lightning at me, I would stare at death coming at me and not turn away from it! I braced myself for the lightning to strike… yet they never did. Watching in front of me, I saw Zeno get hit by blue fire before he got the chance to blast me. Death… missed me?! I wouldn't be dying yet… I would be cool with that, and would like that idea very much! Zeno screeched, landed on the ground backing up and was trying to get the blue fire off of himself. After a moment, he was able to get the fire off and glared back in my direction… he was looking non-too happy about what had just happened.

"Who dares interfere?!"

The pain was still coursing through my body, but I was a bit more able to move… the lightning I have taken from Zeno was exacting its price on me. However, I was able to focus my vision forward and once it cleared up and sharpened; I saw that it hadn't been one that had entered this battle, but two that had prevented me from dying. In front of me and between myself and Zeno, was none other than Chizuru and Sera. Chizuru had her fox ears and tails out in a fighting stance standing slightly to my left, facing Zeno. Sera was just to my right, her staff in her right hand at the ready to be used… for what I can't begin to guess. For all I know and in fate's ironic whims; Sera can use some form of magic or elemental manipulation… with her I can never say for sure. It is times like this I'm grateful for those who are willing to stand with me.

Zeno glared murderously at the two girls, who stood between him and me; then wasting little time, Zeno shot lightning bolts at the girls. Both of them dodged the bolts. Chizuru sent multiple balls of various colored flames at Zeno, Sera waved her 'wand/staff' and… a dark blue circle with lines going everywhere within it making some kind of picture that I couldn't see. I think it was called a magic circle or something like that. Anyway, out of that weird circle came long and sharp looking icicle spears! Well, thank you fate for your sense of humor once again… it would appear that Sera can use 'magic' or whatever that was she just did; I'll go with magic for now until I find out otherwise. As for me at the moment, I had taken a few steps forward having been done shakily so; moving was still a work in progress for me. With what I have done today… it was a freaking miracle that I was still alive and breathing! Right now, my body was doing everything to keep my body's functions running and that was above and beyond expectations… and then some!

Even as I was returning my motor skills; I was also watching the fight that had been Zeno vs me, now had changed to Chizuru and Sera vs Zeno… and what a fight to see! From observing the two girls that spend their time around me, I was gaining new found respect for both of them! Granted, I had learned recently that Chizuru isn't human, but a kitsune; so, I would expect her to be able to do things and have skills that most don't have. Nonetheless, it still awed me to see her abilities in action.

Sera… the girl who I had from day one of meeting her; I had a very hard time reading the emotions of or anything from her body language. It had almost been like reading her was like reading an unknown language. She was once again… outdoing expectations completely. No, that's not right; Sera like always, was doing things and actions that don't make sense in the real world the rest of us live in! Hell, in all honesty; she had to be somehow disregarding if not breaking several different rules of physics at a bare minimum… even for the dragon realm! And what is even crazier… she's makes it look normal and so simple that a child would think they could do what Sera was! Zeno was throwing bolt after bolt at both of the girls; Chizuru was nimbly evading. Sera… was somehow weaving in and out… I think leaving after images of herself, when she couldn't be moving at the speed required to get that occur normally. It was either that… or she can make identical clones of herself... and that's scary! One Sera is more than enough for anyone to handle! … How is it, that Sera can somehow just ignore the laws of physics and just plain common sense whenever she wants to?! That's just unfair that she can do that and the rest of us can't do in our wildest dreams!

"~Moi! You're a big meanie! Big meanies need to be punished!"

I watch Sera as she spun around her wand, then pointed it at Zeno. Okay, past experience says that when Sera is in a mood other than cheerful one, like she is now; unexplainable and unpredictable things happen… and are more often than not dangerous in some way! … TIME TO HIT THE DECK! I wisely made the decision to close my eyes and dropped to the ground and hunkered down the best I could, before hearing Sera shout.

"Celsius Trigger!"

Oh… was I ever grateful I managed to close my eyes and prepare even a little bit in time, yet even so I registered a blinding blue light though my closed eyelids. The temperature in the air dropped a noticeable degree. … What did Sera just do? Do I really want to know; I think is the better question. Once the light faded, I cracked my eyes open and took a cautious look at what happened. My jaw dropped to the stone cold ground at the sight before me.

There was a thick sheet of ice that spread and spanned a good hundred yards at least in front of me… which was interesting. The whole street had a… I'd guess at least four-inch-thick layer of ice; the structures of that lined the street also had a layer a few inches thick. On the sheet layers were pillars as thick as full grown trees that came out at random intervals; some even spanned across the street connecting to the buildings on the opposite side. However, what held my attention was in the intersection about halfway across the icy landscape. In the center of the intersecting roads, was a pillar that was bigger and thicker than any of the other random ones. Encased within the said pillar, was Zeno in the motions of attacking… that had been stopped cold where he had been. … This will forever be a reminder that it would be a bad idea to get on Sera's bad side! She can freeze you solid!

I was about to congratulate and thank Sera for a job well done; however, the sound of cracking ice breaking the silence that had settled after… the magic that Sera had done echoed through the air. I stopped dead and stared at the center pillar where cracks were appearing, forming and spreading; the expression that was clearly visible on Zeno's face was one of anger and rage. The aura that he had before was back and was stronger than the first time… oh, this can't be good! There was a loud boom of the ice shattering as Zeno broke free of the cold prison he had been in. It was then, I dug deep as possible and regained most of my movement ability back for the moment… thank goodness for a massive shot of adrenaline! Nevertheless, giving attention to priorities first and foremost. As Chizuru, Sera and I prepared to defend ourselves to the death, for me, the second time doing so; Zeno took a moment to breathe deep and then the feeling of anger and maliciousness faded as quickly as it appeared. In fact, his next action baffled me more; Zeno began laughing.

"Ha ha ha; you remind us of fighting dragons during the war. Your kind were far abler to put up a fight at that time then they can now. As dragons have become so ignorant and naïve would you not say; Oh how far dragons have fallen from what they once were?"

Fury coursed through my veins! I'll be the first to admit that I think dragons as a race may be somewhat ignorant and yes… even a bit naïve, but the way Zeno says it, it's much more than that. With the tones he said what he had in; he was being far more than belittling or degrading! No, he was saying with pride and as if it were to be seen as a victory! … And to the ancient enemy… I suppose it would be. After all, it has been their work for a long while, if the memories are accurate and I have no reason to believe otherwise. Through memory after memory, the picture had become very clear. Over the couple hundred millennia that had gone by since the war; the dragon race had been brought low through manipulated circumstance ending out as unseen force ignorance. The potential that dragons had was far more than what they accepted it to be now! They were unknowingly selling themselves extremely short and had been doing so for a good amount of time!

It wasn't the exact results that were being presented that infuriated me, as much as Zeno taking it as a victory… a proof that dragons were nothing but dumb animals… no worse than that… toys of those that could manipulate them! Not ever the apes or monkeys… as bad and horrible to others that they tend to be, deserve to be used or viewed in that way! The feelings of righteous anger, fury and injustice exploded inside me and one fact was clear. I would prove Zeno wrong! His grating voice came to my ears again.

"We could end dragon kind at any point, but their struggles are entertaining and amusing enough that they have been allowed to live."

I was trembling with emotions that I could barely keep from ripping out of me. Lives of innocent beings… seen as entertainment and amusement?! I won't let that go! NO WAY IN HELL!

"SHUT UP AND FLY SCUMBAG!"

After screaming my fury, I let loose a beam of light from my maw. The beam shot at Zeno, vaporizing the ice layer on the street on the way and smashed into the kid. However, the light element came to a halt when it had reached Zeno, though only for a little less than a minute before inching forward. I kept the beam of light flowing and didn't let it stop. The grunting and denial of the kid was audible as the beam began pushing him backward, served as an encouragement to me! I put everything I had remaining into powering the beam in order to send this low scum away. When I did the beam increased its diameter by a few inches and the ground it was gaining over Zeno go bigger faster moments later the light overtook the punk and sent him skyward. … If Zeno's screeches were any judge, I nailed that SOB good and hard… sent him packing all right! Yet I was still able to hear his 'farewell' he screeched.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS WHEN NEXT OUR PATHS CROSSSS!"

Going… Going… wait for it… and gone! Zeno sailed off to who knows where… I certainly didn't care right now! Ah, what a wonderful sight it is! Well, I survived yet another encounter with the ancient enemy… with some help… a lot of help actually, but still, the point is that I'm alive and they failed once again. Both Chizuru and Sera turned to face me; unfortunately, the adrenalin I had been running on ran out. With my life out of current danger, my body decided it was time for a strike against my brain's orders was… well, in order and would start immediately! That was made unmistakable by my legs giving out and me collapsing and falling into the embrace of unconsciousness.

-Lara's pov-

After we had been exploring for a few hours, we found each other again… or most of us did. Out of our group that had traveled from Warfang, three were missing; those being the two humans that Saber knew and… Saber himself. When we had waited for a little while longer to see if they would appear and they did not; I started to worry. Saber had been agitated about something… what I could not say, but it was clear something was bothering him. Spyro seemed about as worried as I was. Tarra was, in her own way worrying and fretting; she just doesn't show it like everyone else does. The dragoness Getsuga… I do not know what exactly to think about her. She is unique, yet her attitude makes it very hard to get along with her. Somehow, Saber is able to ignore it… kind of like he is used to it for whatever reason. It was a voice that snapped us out of our stupor that we were in.

"Ah, so we were able to catch up with you then; excellent."

All of us turned and saw… Arkanis? He had other dragons and dragonesses with him. But, why would Arkanis come after us here?

"Arkanis? Why are you here?"

That came from Spyro. I was curious about that myself. Arkanis said that he had been rather worried about us and so he had come to check on us. When he noted that there were some missing; it was agreed that we would continue looking for them. Now that Arkanis and the few with him had come with him, we keep making our way forward; looking for the three of our group that was not with us currently. I had to keep myself calm as one of those three was Saber and he seemed off for some reason. I want to help him with whatever was worrying or bothering him; but he will not tell me anything, just tells me not to worry about him. That just makes me worry about him more! I do not know what I am going to do. It was Tarra speaking that brought me out of my thoughts about my situation with Saber.

"Hey, wh-what are th-those b-buildings ahead?"

I looked ahead to see what Tarra was talking about and took in… tall stone structures in the distance… was there not mist there before? Where did those structures… whatever they were, come from? We all traveled towards the structures and it took our group about half an hour to come to a hill that overlooking where the stone structures. The stone structures were not naturally occurring things… they were towers and buildings like you might find in a city like Warfang or Carona. However, many of the buildings were in disrepair, but still the number of structures made it clear this had once been a city. This… city was spread on five different tables of rock that had bridges connecting them. Nevertheless, where did this place come from and if it has been here for a long while, then why did no one ever find it before now?

"Arkanis, what is this place?"

The question came from Spyro. I have to admit that Saber had been right about the purple dragon; he really is not what you would expect from hearing what he has done. I had thought he would be stuck up and boast of his accomplishments, yet he never even brought them up. In fact, when someone brings one up, Spyro just says that it was not anything to bring up; that he did what any other dragon or dragoness would have done.

"I am afraid I do not know young Spyro. I did not know this place was here."

A moment passed by when the silence was shattered by explosions from below among the ruins and there were other sounds that… signaled that fighting was happening. Clouds of dust and dirt rose from the larger section of the ruins and that where the sounds of fighting were coming from. I was racing down towards the ruins with Spyro and Tarra behind me. We made it to the bridge that led to the closest stone table with ruins on it; when there was a blue flash from deep within the center part of the ruins. The three of us ran down the stone paved walkways that were lined with buildings; making our way towards the sounds and the blue light we just seen. I sighted another bridge that led to the center section ahead; there was a loud shattering explosion from the buildings in front of us.

The three of us made it across the second Crossway, when cold sounding laughter rang and echoed among the structures. That was followed by a scream that… sounded a lot like Saber; the feelings of panic rose a great amount after hearing that. Then there was a flash that could be seen even from where we were along with the ground starting to shake. After a few minutes the light got brighter and the trembling of the rock around us got stronger. In some kind of culmination, the was a booming explosion and a screech that sounded close to the voice that I would expect from a dragonet. Yet I only heard parts of what was bellowed.

"YOU'LL PAY… WHEN NEXT… CROSSSS!"

We picked up the pace; Spyro had taken the lead and was now running just ahead, Tarra was next to me as we kept running towards where the sounds had come from. I do not know where Saber's human friends are… what were their names… Chizuru and Sera I think? Have not seen them after they went the ways they chose... perhaps they are around here somewhere as well? We were all running towards the crashing sound that had been heard a few minutes ago. I just hope that Saber is okay and was not involved in it. Yet, as we turned around a corner and came to a wide walkway; I spotted the two humans companions that were traveling with us. Then my gaze fell on a third figure that the two humans were standing over and I felt my heart stop. The third form was white and the figure was not moving where they laid on the stone walkway of this place. … Please no! I rushed forward to the figure and to my growing horror found that the figure was indeed Saber. I began frantically looking him over and trying to find signs that he was still alive! I cannot lose him!

"He is alive Lara."

I swung my head up and was facing the human female… I think her name is Chizuru; she was walking towards me and where Saber laid. I wanted to believe her so much, but Saber, was not moving.

"Are you sure?"

Chizuru nodded in answer; that did not calm worried over my mate. In ten minutes the other dragons and dragonesses reached where we were; Arkanis looked the scene over before he spoke.

"Hmm… it would be best I would think, to take Saber back to Carona."

As Saber was bigger than me, I could not carry him the whole distance; and so he was carried by two of the adults. With Saber being carried, we left this odd ruined city and headed back to Carona.

-Saber's pov-

I opened my eyes and instantly groaned; I was once again in the Ethereal Archives… well unlikely here physically, but still here nonetheless. Not to say I hate this place, it is just when I'm here, it's usually because someone here called me here for some reason. There are few in this place that do that and the ones that do, I either am okay with or don't want to talk to.

"Ah, you are here then."

The voice came from behind me and I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was one of those that I don't want to talk to… the one I don't want to talk to the most lately! I turned and came face to face with Bahamut… my possible and likely biological father; aka the 'old man' as I have come to call him. I didn't hide my expression of displeasure of seeing the older white dragon; I saw no reason to use niceties. Not with the mood I was in after the ridiculous crap I have been dealing with!

"What do you want old man?"

I emphasized 'old man' and made sure Bahamut heard the point I was making. Bahamut paused at my question, frowned slightly.

"I see you still are unhappy with our relationship."

Rage boiled in me; anger was trying to rip out of me at just one statement. What is it about the old man, that affects me so much and breaks my control over my emotions?!

"Unhappy about it? Why would you ever think that old man?"

I kept stressing the term that I called Bahamut. Said dragon was silent at my question; I took that as a sign to keep going and sarcastic tones came along with my continuation.

"Why would you think anything would be wrong? It is not like I was in a fight for my life earlier! … But what would that matter to you, _old man_?! You were already dead for a very long time when hatched!"

… To say that the 'talk' with Bahamut was… I don't know; torture, nerve grading, some kind of horrible punishment. As I was talking to my 'parent' it wasn't exactly a way to rebel against him, a desperate cry for help, maybe all thee above… the list is endless really and so it is hard to settle on just one point. It was unpleasant for me, no question about that in my opinion. We have so little in common! Yes, we are both white dragons, we do look alike and I curse hereditary genes for that since I met him! Yet, when Bahamut sent me away; it set me on a path that descended down to hell, where I met the devil and our relationship began! I didn't hate Bahamut… exactly, I don't appreciate him, but I don't hate or loath him. I for some reason can't bring myself to do so.

I woke up in a bed this time and not the Archives. Can't say I know this room I'm in; however, with how I'm feeling, I really don't care much right now. I had genuinely and truly been through the mill with what I have had to endure today… if it is still the same day! I felt sore over most of my body, yet thinking back about what happened to me… that's not very astonishing. In the last… I think twenty-four hours, I have seen crazy things that I swear shouldn't be possible and makes me question my sanity. I have been pumped full of electricity, shot with lightning, sent careening through a wall and plowing over stone laid walkways… in one instance with my FACE. … *Sigh* can I be done now? I don't want to play in this game anymore. Can't I go home and sleep without dreams yet?

"I see you're awake."

I raised my head and saw Chizuru sitting in a large dragon sized chair. I exhaled heavily in response.

"Been that type of day for you, has it?"

I thought about what response to give to that question. There is one fitting one; so, might as well give it.

"A terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day… yes, it has been one of those type of days. And I'm miserable because of it, thanks for asking though, the concern is appreciated."

There was silence for a few minutes, before Chizuru spoke again.

"You would feel better if you say what's bothering you or as you say vent. It is easy to see that you haven't done so for a while and that you need to. It isn't like I haven't heard you vent before Saber, so go right ahead."

I took a moment to gather my thoughts and came to the realization that Chizuru was right, like she normally is. I needed to vent badly; the weight of what had been occurring was pressing down on me and keeping them in wasn't going to stay as it is for much longer. Words came out of my mouth and I became unable to stop them. Unloading the anger and frustration of what had happened, of being treated like an errand boy by the guardians, yet they never listened to what I said. It was like the guardians saw me as a child that hadn't a clue what the world was like around them. Yet, with the amount of times that I had been right over them, I knew more than they do and have more applicable experience!

My rant kept going; hell it picked up steam after talking about the guardians! I couldn't tell anyone of my suspicions or worries of on this journey; such as the ancient enemy trying to kill me. No one would believe me and if I did tell anyone; then their fate would pretty much be the same as mine! So I planned the best I could against an opponent that I already knew I was at a serious disadvantage going against. The issue that made this idea worse, was as I learned more information I got the more perfect position I was being put into for the enemy that turned out to be Zeno, to kill me with less effort. And when I had got into the fight, I find out that Zeno is the one who had been manipulating dragons to kill me and Koren. For a full ten minutes I vented; I didn't yell or below, but my words were not kind to those I had referred to. I was silent after I had finished unloading; waiting for whatever Chizuru was going to say. My friend didn't say anything for a couple minutes.

"Must admit, sounds like you have been having a busy time for the last few weeks."

"Yeah, guess that's one way of putting it Chizuru."

Chizuru nodded and spoke again.

"Though, what did you mean that you were familiar with the ruins as if you have been there before?"

I was quiet for a bit; what should I say to Chizuru? It isn't a matter of trust exactly as I know that Chizuru will listen to me and not judge me. I found that fact out after one of my venting sessions with Master Kai. You see, after exiting the session, I had bumped into Chizuru and found out she had overheard… my venting. This had been before we had met Sera; we had been around ten at the time. What had followed had turned into a near two hour talk between Chizuru and myself. I think it was that conversation that had really changed my opinion about her and we became more what you would call friends.

"Well, Chizuru… you see…"

I began telling her about how I had turned back into a white dragon and the things that had come with it. The memories and how they would haunt me in the form of dreams when I would sleep at night. Of how since I had seen memories that weren't mine that I had been having feelings of familiarity I have been getting with the most unexpected places.

"I don't know what to tell you in this kind of thing… except that you will have to face what you see at some point."

I sighed.

"Whoopty freaking doo, I say to that."

Chizuru giggled at my response.

"Well, that dull blue color dragon, Arkanis I believe his name was; wanted to talk to you when you woke up."

Of course he would… what would I be asked? What subjects could I talk about? I get the impression that this talk with Arkanis is going to be long and dangerous for all those that will be there to listen, participate or both. One thing is for certain, there are going to be some of my friends won't be as willing as they had been last time to accept a vague answer. Oh fiddlesticks! I'm like in or soon will be in the doghouse!

**Chapter end**

**A/n**

**And I'll leave off there for this chapter. So a new enemy and a long action scene to enjoy and one that Saber isn't in by himself! A little bit of foreshadowing for stuff that will come later; a full chapter in my opinion. As always, please take time to write a review or send me a PM with a specific question. I always appreciate when reader take the time to write what they think of the chapter. Until the next chapter, see ya all!**

**KeyBlader Zen**

I hope I answered you 5 questions in the PM I sent you. If not than tell me what I didn't answer and I will try my best.

**ELOSHAZZY**

Here is the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it.

**Guest**

It is normal sometimes; I take the view of either the world is against him or, that is how he is just deal with it view point most of the time. And no, Saber hasn't yet seen things from the Guardians' view yet, but nor have they as this chapter implies.


	17. 17 Truth

White Dragon 2-17

**A/n**

… **I know this chapter took a while… and I'm really sorry about that! The explanation as to why will be at the end of the chapter and I will give my reasons there. On with the story.**

Chapter 17: Truth

-recap-

"_I don't know what to tell you in this kind of thing… except that you will have to face what you see at some point."_

"_Whoopty freaking doo, I say to that." _

"_Well, that dull blue color dragon, Arkanis I believe his name was; wanted to talk to you when you woke up."_

-Present time-

Perhaps, you may have heard of or had the experience, of a particular perspective of time, and it's as follows; "when you're dreading something, time feels like it's racing faster, bringing you towards the event you're dreading at a quicker pace". I know I have experienced such a feeling several times and was experiencing the idea and position once again. The walk to the council chamber, I swear was too short to be right or natural; then again, it's more likely that I'm just not looking forward to the upcoming conversation nor with whom it will involve. … I feel this will end up being one of the worst if not the worst grilling sessions that I been put in than any other in my life. Oh boy… what _fun_ I get to look forward to in the near future, don't I?!

Within five very short minutes Chizuru and I were in front of the double doors that led to the council chamber. I sighed before opening the door and entering the room. Glancing around the room, I took in the atmosphere and those who were here. All those who I traveled with were here in the chamber, understandable as to their presence being here for a couple of reasons. Of course, Arkanis was here and he smiled kindly at me as Chizuru and I entered. Then, there was an adult dragoness that I haven't met and so don't know. Begs the question as to why she's, and I come up with nothing on hypothetical reasons. The dragoness herself, had solid blue scales and was easily older than any of my friends, baring Chizuru and… maybe myself if you go by the time I was supposed to hatch. Next to that dragoness was a younger dragoness, close to my age, though a tad younger to my estimation. She also had solid blue scales like the adult dragoness… so then mother and daughter, most likely? My gaze however, stopped on the adult dragon that was surrounded by the two unknown dragonesses. It was him… the dragon with ocean blue scales from earlier… Frostos I believe Zeno called him. The very same dragon that had tried to end my life before I left the dragon realm!

The last time I had seen this dragon, he had run from me. I would've chased after him, that's if I hadn't been busy with staying alive after chasing him when Zeno came into the picture. So, I hadn't really known what had become of him after everything that had gone down. Apparently, the group that had brought me back did the same for him; for I would bet he wouldn't have been able to get back to Carona on his own. The signs of him having much of a sound mind, weren't there, the after effects of being manipulate by the ancient enemy, little left of one's mind; he looked about as lost as he did before. The effects that came from being manipulated by the ancient enemy are harsh if Frostos is anything to judge by. Still facing one of my killers… I don't know what to think exactly. Nonetheless, my views of him were forgotten somewhat as when 'Frostos' did catch sight of me, he stiffened and his eyes widened a little. … Not been in this room for even five minutes, and already the air was getting much tenser than I had expected… this won't end well. I turned my attention to the ancient dragon who would hopefully be leading whatever was going to go down and be able to prevent… longer lasting problems from developing.

"You wanted to see me Arkanis, did you not?"

Arkanis smiled a little more at my rhetorical question.

"Indeed young Saber, it is good to see you are doing better than the condition you were found in."

Nice of him to think of my injuries; I was going to reply, but was beaten by the adult dragoness that I didn't know speaking up.

"Arkanis, forgive me if I sound rude, but why are we still here? While I am truly grateful that by some miracle, my mate Frostos is still alive, yet I do not understand why you asked my daughter and I to stay."

… Oh Crap! … That's Frostos's mate?! Hmm… me thinks we will not get along anytime soon; especially if I'm asked to tell how I know him and the circumstances by which we had met. And that subject will no doubt come up during the discussion in this room. This ain't going to be pretty… Please Arkanis, if you want to know about what happened and how things came to this point; then have these two dragonesses leave! Arkanis turned to the dragoness and answered.

"It was the young white dragon Saber, who found Frostos, Grisel. I would have thought that you would like to thank him face to face."

Nice of Arkanis, but in this, he is being too nice; it's creating misunderstandings when this goes forward, Fiddlesticks! She may thank me for now; certainly won't be the case should she hear the truth I know. … *sigh* Now that I think about it, my bad luck hasn't been as present as it normally is lately… hello bad luck, a displeasure to see you on the job with me again… you suck! Well, as that's the case; then I might as well get to the heart of the matter in this and be done with this crapshoot. Just leaves one fact that will need to be established first and then give two in here an option that is for their protection. I made my way across the room, closing the distance between Frostos and myself; all the while I felt the stares of some of the others here in the chamber. Frostos didn't move as I approached him, but he became jittery and on edge as I got closer. Once I was less than two dragon lengths from him and stopped.

"Frostos wasn't it? A question for you…"

I heard a whirling motion from behind me and to my right a bit.

"Whatever your question may be, it can wait white dragon."

I chose to ignore the adult dragoness, might not be the best decision; but I need to settle this point. I needed to know how much damage this dragon suffered from the ancient enemy, so that I could gage how bad it would be if one of the ancient enemy go into my head. There are enough problems in my brain that I can't explain to even myself, which I'm forced to deal with. Preparation will be key in the fight against the ancient enemy!

"That being Frostos, do you have the ability to speak… or is that beyond you now?"

As I waited for an answer, I studied the dragon's face carefully. It was clear by his eyes that he had understood that I had been talking to him and that he had very likely comprehended the inquiry. Nonetheless, when he opened his mouth, no sound came out; after a minute Frostos gained a down casted look. That was enough of an answer to me; he didn't have the ability to use his voice properly at this time, there is a chance he could regain it in time, but unlikely.

"What kind of a question is that?! Who do you think you are?!"

Yes… as I suspected, Frostos's mate won't like me from what I'm going to say and do… and I haven't even gotten into when Frostos attacked me. Granted, he wasn't in control of himself really as he was being manipulated by another. However, I wouldn't deny what had happened to me and Koren and Frostos had been involved. Well, best to bring up the option for the two who will get the most hurt by what will be said in this chamber. I turned around and faced Arkanis.

"Arkanis, perhaps it would be better for Grisel and her daughter to leave the room for the time being. They will not like what is going to be said; of that, you can be very sure. Just a suggestion and recommendation, take it as you like."

Grisel didn't take that nicely at all! I noticed that she was glaring at me. However, she seemed to calm down a bit before she spoke to me.

"Grateful I am, for you to have found my mate; yet you are being rude young dragon."

I simply looked back at the blue dragoness with a deadpanned expression.

"Now admittedly, it is nice to be thanked for something that I do, as it tends to be a rare thing for me to receive. Yet, what you say is rude; is actually the opposite and is me trying to be nice and protect you from truth that will be hard to hear. There are some truths, which are better to be ignorant of. I can attest to the truth of such, knowing things that you cannot deny, can hurt in ways that cannot be undone. So, it is your choice to stay or not."

Grisel was about to reply with heated feelings, but Arkanis spoke before her.

"That is enough, an argument at this time is pointless. What Saber says is true, but still it is up to the individual to decide whether to learn the truth or not. So then, Grisel…"

Surprising, I don't think I've heard Arkanis raise his voice to almost a yell… didn't know he had it in him.

"We are staying where we are; I will not leave without my mate and Cysis will not be leaving without her father."

Grisel said her reply in a tone that left so little room to disagree with her. I give her points on being willing to face the truth… fine, I had tried to be nice and protect them from the horrible things I was about to say about Frostos. But if they wanted to know, then I won't stop them. I sighed before I spoke again.

"Okay then, do not say that I did not warn you. Since you wish to hear the truth I am about to talk about; sit down and get comfortable, this will not be short."

I turned back to Frostos, who was looking somewhat confused at what was going on. He was looking at Grisel to Arkanis, and then to me. The look in his eyes signaled that he didn't exactly know who Grisel was; familiarity was there, but the expression of slight bafflement signified that he didn't know her for who she was. Frostos definitely knew Arkanis, no question in that. Frostos's gaze lingered on the younger dragoness, Cysis with a look of curiosity and longing; don't know why he was doing so though. Then he clearly knew who I was, and a look of regret and shame came to him. This conversation was going to be hard and delicate. The hard piece I was fine with; the delicate part would be where I would likely fail spectacularly. … The best way to get this moving would be to establish what he knows and remembers. Thank goodness I'm an expert at reading body language, or this would be much more difficult! Let's start with simple yes or no questions and go on from there.

"Frostos, you have been in hiding, have you not?"

He nodded slowly, though his facial expression tensed up a bit more.

"When you found the ruined city, you discovered that the mist over it could hide you, right?"

This was for conformation of fact, which I had suspected of this dragon. He again nodded. Time to try a bit more complex inquiry.

"Yet when our paths crossed, you were outside of the ruins, why?"

Frostos's eyes flicked over to Cysis and then he looked down at the ground. … Interesting, he put himself at risk of being found by the ancient enemy, specifically Zeno who were hunting for him, all of that to come and see… his daughter, if he knows her that way. Although it's entirely possible that he may be mistaking her for his mate. With the years that have passed, his daughter may look more like the dragoness he knew as his mate from the time he could remember, before being trapped as a puppet. Yet, with the way he had been hiding… could he have felt he was being followed on his way back to the ruins? That'll be the next question!

"As you were making your way back to the ruined city, you were being followed, were you not? And it was not by just me, was it."

The look of growing terror served as an answer to my question clearly. Yes, he had known about Zeno following and tracking him. Possibly, even knew it had been Zeno specifically that had been following him.

"Saber…"

I held up a paw to stop Spyro speaking. There were two more facts I needed to confirm before I stop. This was an opportunity that I couldn't afford to miss and this could be the only time, if the ancient enemy.

"You had met the one we saw in the ruins before that, had you not?"

Terror had fully formed on Frostos's face, clear and unmistakable; he knew to whom I was referring to, and who could blame him? Zeno, was evil and had been there to kill him, so his reaction was expected.

"Cease this… pointless questioning!"

That was from Grisel. To her, this line of questions may be pointless; but to me it's not and I wasn't going to stop in this! For the first time, I was around someone that actually knew of the ancient enemy and more importantly was still alive! A mistake on the ancient enemy's part, one that I would take advantage of while it lasted!

"Was he the one that used you and the others? To do what they wanted?"

An uproar came from behind me from the others in the room. Grisel was angrily insulting me and Arkanis was trying to calm her; Lara and Tarra were defending me. Sera sounded like she was enjoying the event like it was some kind of performance and she had the privilege of watching it. Chizuru was silent, I think she was observing the blue dragon like I was. Ignoring the commotion going on behind me; my gaze on Frostos didn't break, but was steady. The next inquiry was a very important question, I needed to read his body language response to my question. Frostos was showing signs of fear, yet… there was also two emotions I hadn't exactly expected, those being shame and sorrow. The shame came from what he had been forced to do to Koren and myself, meaning that he had been aware enough to know what had been going on, but probably could do nothing about it. As I don't know how the manipulation works really, I can't say how much free will remains in the puppet when they are put through the motions they are told. And then knowing what he had done, Frostos experienced sorrow at the part he played in Koren's death and attempting to take my life. However, the one that's responsible and is to blame in this of course, is the puppet master, Zeno.

I could see that the crimes that Frostos had been involved in were eating him from the inside; it would be helpful for me to make sure he knew that I have come to not blame him now of what had happened. Yes, throughout this all, I have come to understand that this dragon wasn't to blame for the chain of events to which we were both intertwined in. So, I don't blame him for any of it, for he was in a fashion as much a victim as I am. That's because Frostos has the same impending sentence of doom over his head as I've over my own when it comes to the ancient enemy. The both of us were being hunted down, to have our lives come to an end and silenced because of what we knew. And the blue dragon had already suffered more over the years from the after effects of what Zeno had done to him than I could have done or wished to do. I don't think I could come up with a punishment that would be worse than what he has been through. I closed the rest of the distance between Frostos and myself.

"Frostos, at one time I would have blamed you for the attempt you made on me. However, with what I have learned since then, I know that you were not responsible for it and so are not to blame. But… if it is any comfort to you, I forgive you for the actions that you were force to do."

Barely had time to see the look of shock in Frostos's face, before I was pushed physically back away from the dragon I was talking to. After shaking my head to regain my bearings, I looked up and back, seeing that it had been Grisel who had pushed my away from Frostos. Okay, I knew that the dragoness would likely come to hate me while we were in this chamber, but this was escalating much faster than I imagined. Next thing I see, Lara is in front of me and had set herself between Grisel and myself. Grisel was growling at me as I stared baffled at her.

"You have a problem with me, Grisel?"

"Stay away from Frostos! Your questions are clearly ones that cause him pain!"

… Uh huh, she is missing a lot in this, but compliments to Grisel for trying to protect her mate. However, life involves pain and we can't escape it forever; I sighed in response.

"I can understand that you are unhappy with me, even angry; it is completely justified."

Grisel sniffed at me and began to lead Frostos towards the door; I decided to say one more thing; it was better that she understand the standing problem that both Frostos and I face. The issue for me is that the others here will then wish to know more as well and if they are told the full truth, then they will be put in the same position as Frostos and myself.

"So that you know Grisel, Frostos's time remaining for his life is short; days, perhaps weeks cannot say exactly."

Grisel stopped just before reaching the door and turned around at my statement.

"And what do you mean by that and how would you know such things anyway?"

I wouldn't doubt that Frostos knows precisely to what I'm referring to. Of course I'm talking about the ancient enemy hunting both of us down and killing us… then cleaning up neatly afterwards. Yet, how to explain the position that those who find out about the ancient enemy find themselves in? … *sigh* I guess with what I said, it would be best that I give one last warning before I get any further into the subject.

"Well, first of all, before I say anything else; fair warning, knowing the information can and will likely get you killed at some time in the future. It is that reason that Frostos's days are numbered… as are mine."

Fully expected for Grisel tell me I'm lying or say that I didn't know what I was talking about, even though I did. Wouldn't have blamed her if she did, for I would do the same if I were in her position. Nevertheless, it was Arkanis that spoke next.

"What do you mean by your warning Saber?"

I sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Simply put Arkanis, when someone learns about the subject that Frostos and I know about; they tend to die shortly thereafter. Although, Frostos and I have lived far longer than others have before now as far as I understand."

"Saber, what is it you are not telling us? Is it really so dangerous?!"

Lara had turned and faced me after she had demanded in the form of a question. I was hesitant in saying anything; to know of the ancient enemy is, in simple terms, is a death sentence on your head. So yes, what I'm not saying is very dangerous! Glancing around at the faces of my traveling companions and I saw that they were interested in how I would answer. Facing Lara again and my face shifted into a deadpanned expression.

"Well Lara, there have been four separate attempts to end my life thus far due to knowing about this subject; so, you tell me if knowing information to the subject I have not told you is dangerous or not."

Lara was silent, but she had an expression of shock and horror mixed with worry. Yet, I ignored my mate's expression for now and I continued.

"So, should any here value their lives as they are currently, recommend you leave the room now."

I heard shuffling, but didn't see anyone leave the room. I exhaled heavily.

"Fine, do not say I did not warn you or give you the chance to get out of this."

Turning my head over to Arkanis, I kept going in the discussion.

"Arkanis, you recall the subject matter of the conversation we had some time ago, which you mentioned Malefor back at Warfang?"

Arkanis appeared to be in thought for a moment, before he nodded. I then, began the explanation I have been dreading ever since I started learning about the ancient enemy, but knew I would have to do at some point. The reason I have dreaded it, would be two fold. One, I didn't want others to worry about me; they're far more likely to do so now, than when I started learning about those out to bump me off. Second, those who do discover the existence of the ancient enemy, have the tendency not to live long. Such point of view comes from going by the memories I have seen and they have been pretty accurate. So, I think I'm justified in not looking forward to having this talk… it gets dragons, cheetahs, moles and even apes killed!

Well, there wasn't any reason to delay as I have 'dived into' this; I might as well keep going. The point which I started at, which was stating the basic facts that I knew about the ancient enemy. With those facts in mind, it led into the first of the effects that the enemy had managed to achieve, manipulation of historical facts that are recorded for future generations. Actually, that's the biggest thing that the ancient enemy has done, most of the other things they are responsible for, stem from their efforts of manipulation of history. And unfortunately, even I can't deny that they had done what they had set out to do to an extent. I can't say how far they'll go for the goal they have in mind, because I don't know what their goal is… and that terrifies me.

To say I got no strange looks from those listening to me, would be a complete and utter lie; though I didn't get the same expression from everyone. Spyro, Tarra and Lara, I could tell believed what I had said so far; granted, they all looked worried for me and that was mixed with shock… I know there will be repercussions for me later. Chizuru's face was expressionless, but as I had told her some of this while she had been in the room I had been recovering in and I had been awake, so this information wasn't all that new. Getsuga… Well, still don't know exactly what to think with her. Obviously what I was telling everyone was reminding her of… Something. Said something, by her minuscule reactions, was unpleasant for her to recall.

Sera… Was actually listening to me attentively for once, it's rare for her; but she seemed to be thinking hard about… I would hope what I was saying. Arkanis… I think accepted the information, but with the previous discussion about Malefor we had some time ago; this explanation probably makes much more sense to him as it filled in some of the gaps. It had been clear Malefor had seen the work that the ancient enemy had done, he hadn't known the why, or the how probably; but he had deduced the manipulation through the missing pieces.

Even I don't know the whole why of all of this; the ancient enemy had wanted to get rid of white dragons and the knowledge of their existence. Yet, I don't know exactly what makes white dragons so dangerous to the ancient enemy. Perhaps it's because white dragons are more powerful? I'm certainly no one to underestimate, but for all I know, that could just be a fluke. The two of the ancient enemy that I had encountered thus far, had been very different from one another; still working for assumedly, the same outcome. Darkhar had been thorough, cunning and had done 'homework' on me. I have no idea how he had gotten information on me, but he had some as him appearing as Koren had shown. That's the most logical way of explaining how he had nearly beaten me so efficiently. If now for my rear bomb bay, I'd be dead; thankfully I'm not. Then Zeno had come along, in contrast to Darkhar, he had been more interested in toying with me until I was killed. Because of that, he made some mistakes and I had gotten through by the skin of my teeth.

The one in the chamber that worried me most, is the dragoness Grisel. The more I said, the more her expression screamed at me that she was seriously thinking about attacking my person. I figured she would feel such emotions, I'm telling her about those who will try to kill her mate Frostos and, given the ancient enemy's track record, they will very likely try soon and succeed. It makes me very apprehensive of what Grisel will feel when I get into the attempt by other dragons to kill Koren and myself, which Frostos was one of those dragons.

In fact, that's what I spoke on next. I recounted the even when Koren and I were attacked and Koren was killed… while I escaped still alive. There was disbelief, until I went into details of how I had fought for my life and in doing so gave Frostos the scars and the lack of scales, which was clear and evident. By the time I got through the experience, Grisel was in a state of denial at what I had said and anger of what I did. The story I was telling kept going and went on for hours, before I finished.

-Scene change-

It had been a long day today… at least longer than any I've had in a while! First, there had been talking with Bahamut… an event I could have done without and could be very happy going forward! I'm still not willing to admit that there is a relation between us and it will still likely be a while; yes, I'm not so blinded by my dislike not to see that we're obviously related. My denial, is more me just not wanting to accept the idea as fact I say is truth that I can't deny. I'm coming to believe some of the things that he says, like me being somehow being from the past and being sent here.

Next had been the conversation/explanation in the council chamber; that had brought about a lot of good and bad things and would likely bring still more consequences at a later time. I'm not one to talk about my past unless I literally have no other choice! If you don't believe me, it had taken Master Kai nearly three years to get me to talk about what Uncle Douchebag did. So, I'm less likely to speak about those who tried to kill me then Uncle Douchebag; even if I've only remembered memories of my past within the last year helping me see how close I have come to being killed. So, having to talk about what the ancient enemy did to me and others; had been one of the most difficult challenges for me to do, but I had gotten through it. The weird thing throughout this, it had felt very liberating to tell others; this is a point that I have learned over my lifetime and yet still don't understand fully. After I had finally gotten that over and done with, I had left the council chamber and gotten time to myself. … At least the day is winding down and I intend to get some well-earned and well-deserved sleep!

"Saber!"

I froze where I stood; I would know that feminine voice anywhere by now. Have memorized it perfectly by now, as it belongs to one who is so often around me. So… The sleep that I was hoping for is going… To be put on hold… Fiddlesticks! The tone that Lara had said my name in, it worries me greatly… she doesn't sound happy. However, in my defense, I can't think of anything I've done recently that would put her in that kind of mood! Turning around slowly, as Lara's voice had come from behind me… I nearly lost control of my bowels on the spot! If my 'mate's' tone of voice hadn't tipped me off about her being very mad at me, the expression of fury left no doubt in my mind of the fact that I was in trouble with her. Lara, once we had made eye contact with each other; stalked towards me.

At this point in time, I could think of only two viable options for me to go with and neither were appealing. The first option that I could go with, would be spinning around and hauling my rear as fast as I can away from Lara and attempt to lose her and hide until she cools down… however long that would be. Option two, stay where I am, let Lara drag me off and accept what punishment she has in store for me. Either option I choose to go with, Lara would likely get her way in the end whether I run or not and so I would face consequences… most likely worse ones were I to bolt. Great, I'm doomed if I run and I'm doomed if I don't; what a choice! I plastered a fake smile on my face before I made one attempt to calm down my mate and get out of this unforeseen troublesome problem without having to facing consequences.

"Lara… what a surprise to see you; is there something you needed that I can help you with?"

I could possibly be digging myself a deeper hole that will take a lot of effort to get out of, but I had to try on the slim possibility that I could get out of this. There was always the off chance… no, for me a ghost of a chance that I might get out of trouble I don't know the cause of. Yes, it is unlikely and more so with my bad luck back doing its job… but still, I can dream for a chance that's… Oh who am I kidding? I have about as much of a chance of getting out of this situation as Sera choosing to become average and not stick out; being normal like most other people are! In other words, the odds of that are… not a chance even if hell froze over; nada, nothing and a big fat zero, not even in your dreams type of probability!... Freaking Fiddlesticks!

Now in my mate's defense, she doesn't get mad often; or at least I have only seen her mad a few times. Oh Lara becomes frustrated and irritated… and I do cause her to feel that way a portion of the time; but overall, Lara doesn't get what most would consider 'mad' or 'enraged' and so it's fairly easy to get along with her most of the time. Well… this is one of those few times Lara was mad, and it was scaring me more than a great deal of things do and that's saying something! The phrase 'hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' is coming to mind right now.

Lara got right up in my face… seriously she was pushing her snout against mine. Ever since Lara became my mate, I have become more used to this kind of gesture and intimate closeness. So, I would under most circumstances, not have a single problem with this… yet this isn't most circumstances as Lara's mood makes clear! If Lara had something like lasers for eyes… I would be dead a hundred times over… likely much more than that honestly. My mind was racing for material that could possibly explain how the hell I had gotten Lara in this mood… pretty much so I could apologize and prevent Lara from doing… *gulp* horrible things to me that are stuff of nightmares to us males! … No, I'm confident she wouldn't cut off Jr.; she wants dragonets after all. That doesn't mean she can't torture me! If there is one lesson that I have learned from the girls in my life, it is this; when girls get mad, pray they aren't mad at you, they can seriously make one's life a true agony that would make the devil beam with pride!

"You will be coming with me! And do not even think about running from me! There is no place you will be able to hide that I will not find you!"

… Lara is getting REALLY scary! Her voice was cold, low and left no room for argument. My mental control was slipping bit by bit with the way Lara was demanding things from me. No, it was more like she was stating fact of what I would do. I gulped hard before I gave my reply, for I knew that I needed to choose my words very carefully! I needed to understand what it was that had Lara so angry.

"Um… Lara, not that I have an issue with spending time with you or anything, but what did you exactly have in mind for the two of us to do?"

Lara's glare intensified; I flinched a bit. What could she possibly want for us to do… with it just the two of us? Me thinks it won't be the activities that she normally wants to do. … the urge to curl up and hope this goes away… which I don't get often at all, was coming to mind.

"You and I will be having a discussion!"

… discussion? I don't like where this is going! I felt the sweat beginning to flow a little at hearing Lara's answer.

"Oh… any particular subject in mind for us to discuss?"

I had my guess, but I was seriously praying and hoping that I was dead wrong!

"The subjects you mentioned in the council chamber… and we will be doing so in GREATER detail!"

I was afraid that would be the answer! I shouldn't question my intuition… probably can't get out of this situation… but gotta try!

"Well Lara, not that I would refuse such a thing precisely, but I am rather tired and so, I was just about to head back to the temple to the room that Arkanis provided… so another time perhaps…"

Stepping back in the effort to slip away; however, I felt something sweep under my legs and I fell sideways. My body rolled over and I ended out on my back and found myself looking at the sky. Hearing paw falls going past me, I glance down my underbelly; I managed to catch the sight of Lara's tail, and it was now wrapped around my right hind leg. OH NO!

"How nice then, our talk can be in the privacy of our room; now come along! There is much for you to talk about!"

Lara's voice may have sounded sweet somewhat, but I could clearly hear that it wasn't the usual sweet that Lara does around me. I paled… not that it showed, but that's not the point; I don't want to do what Lara was saying we were going to do! She had totally one uped me, and I didn't have any outs! Well, if that's going to be the case, then it doesn't mean I have to take this without resistance! … I will be embarrassed to admit it later, but I was dragged kicking and screaming like a child by Lara, through the temple to 'our room'. Nonetheless, as I'd lost, I have no choice but to accepted it… that doesn't mean I have to accept it in silence!

I didn't miss the odd expressions that we got for the spectacle Lara and I provided. Yet, at the moment, I don't give a care or crap in hell what others thought of me! Bring on the demons and devils! I'll poop and crap on them and still get them to kiss my a** to prove my point in this! The discussion that loomed ahead, was one that I didn't want any part in at all! It would require me to spill many things I haven't told anyone! And with Lara being involved… I don't want to imagine what will spill out of my mouth with that ability of hers to have me spill my secrets! Amazingly, I'll say; Lara was dragging me, despite me fighting back and managed to pull me into our room and lock the door.

Now that I was trapped, in a locked room with a very angry dragoness; my current standing was low and poor to say the least… and I have no idea how I could get out of this in a good condition if that's even still possible. Doubt anything would improve soon with the impending chat. Looking over at my mate, who was glaring at me. To prevent a repeat of the shouting match like Lara and I had before we became mates, one of us would need to keep calm and be in semblance of order and control. It was plain that Lara wouldn't be able to do so with the emotions she was feeling; then the one it does fall to keep calm in this… would be me. Can someone just knock me out so that I can be done with this? Lara came and sat down in front of me and glared at me; I just sat in the center of the room and waited for Lara to speak. I didn't have to wait long before she began and all with a single word that meant so much and caused such misunderstandings.

"Why?"

I didn't reply, even though I knew what she was referring to. My mate, didn't appreciate my lack of an answer to her question. And it had only been after I had almost died twice before I said anything to her. Lara had asked me about this when I woke up after surviving the encounter with Darkhar and I had not told her anything.

"Tell me why Saber; why did you say anything about you being hunted and then maybe getting YOURSELF KILLED?!"

Lara's voice had started low and ended with her all but screeching at me; got to say when she gets loud, it hurts! However, I kept my breathing even and measured in order to help keep my cool; thank you Master Kai for teaching me and helping me learn and gain this mental and emotional control! It's a saving grace in times like this, I'm humbled by the patience that Master had to have to deal with me, once again! Now, I know that Lara is mad at me, and in a roundabout way she is because she is worried about me; logical processes in my mind make that clear. I took a deep breath and exhaled, and then spoke.

"Lara, first of all, apes have been trying to kill me since I got back to the dragon realm, so my life being in some type of danger happens often enough. I have managed to come out of every situation alive and at varying levels of health, yet alive none the less."

Okaaaay… with the look on Lara's face, the answer I just gave wasn't what she wanted to hear. As a matter of fact, my reply seemed only to incense her to become angrier.

"Do you really think knowing that will get me to feel any better?!"

Lara began spouting flame out of her mouth halfway through her bellowed question, yet I don't think she noticed that she was breathing fire. Thankfully, the flames didn't hurt me or cause injury, got my face toasty; still through this all I was maintaining calm and collected. Nevertheless, I have to say; Lara's breath doesn't smell as nice as her natural scent, more like ash and that's not a good smell! A retort does come to mind, but I went with my better judgement and decided not to voice the comeback. The point of one of us being calm in this discussion, is so that it doesn't end with deep stabbing words and hurt feelings.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when I see you on the ground not moving in those ruins?!"

Well… no, I ain't no freaking mind reader and I'm thankful I'm not! Knowing the thoughts in my brain and keeping them in order and understandable, is work enough… no, I need to keep my calm mental control. I would bet she was worried… though it is hard to see it right this second. And I guess it is understandable; my mate was and is fretting over me; when she saw the state I was in after my fight with Zeno, which was pretty low at the time, it must have scared her. If she wasn't worrying and fussing over me like she covertly does on a fairly regular basis, she wouldn't be mad and screeching at me like she is now. … Females, such odd ways of showing they 'care' about another; doesn't make much sense to me why they do this kind of thing!

"Do you every, even for a minute think about how much others worry about you?!"

'**Direct Hit!'**What the heck? … Um, must be imagining things. Still, does Lara have to… drive the point home like this? Even for me it hits hard.

"Why do you insist on being reckless?!"

'**Smashing Blow!****'** … really… is this necessary?! Yes, I'm prone to being reckless… sometimes… okay more times that I wish to admit. But each instance there was good reason to be so! Life and death situations are ones that being reckless is perfectly fine as long as you get out alive!

"Why do you always make things harder for yourself and others?!"

'**Critical Hit!' **DER… why is this… no, just ignore it... you're just hearing things. As for Lara's accusation, it's not like I try to make things hard on myself or others, I don't go out of my way to put myself in such situations! My luck is one of the culprits of this Along with just random circumstance! Yet, no one ever… EVER seems to understand that fact, never have figured out why no one does.

"Why will you not think of your own well-being?!"

'**Near Death Blow!' **SON OF A… WHOEVER IS SAYING THESE THINGS, THIS ISN'T SOME KIND OF ROLE PLAY, SO SHUT UP! My cool was slipping a little, but I took a moment and calmed down. Lara had been doing all the accusing and I have yet to have a chance to speak in my defense. This is totally unfair for me!

Lara's tirade continued for a good fifteen minutes, in which I got to be treated to a thorough reminder of the many personal shortcomings and flaws that I have. Plus, I was given examples of most of them to enforce the point. I don't think that anyone wishes to hear and have their flaws reinforced by another, especially by someone close to you. … I mean honestly, I haven't been chewed out like this for a good number of years, and that had been by Master Kai. This felt much the same, it cut to the heart! I'm not proud of my shortcomings or flaws, but that's a part of who I am and I'm myself. Still, to have those brought to one's attention is extremely unpleasant and degrading, let me tell you. When Lara had paused for a couple of deep breaths, I spoke for the second time since this 'discussion' had started.

"(Sigh) are you done Lara? As nice as it is to be told how much of an idiot I can be to my face… I think I have been more than just patient in just listening."

Lara's expression of anger lessens slightly before I kept going.

"But then, who does not want to sit listening for fifteen minutes of being told about one's flaws and shortcomings? And then, to drive the point home even more; being treated to examples of what I do for others, being put in the view of myself making a reckless fool of myself, so thanks."

Lara hadn't said anything while I had spoken, I took in a deep and slightly shuttering breath and continued.

"Silly me Lara, I really am still new to having others worry about me; I am more used to no one giving a care that I am even around unless they want something from me. So… it is habit for me to not think about others caring about what happens to me… you know what, this isn't worth continuing; I am just going to go to bed. You can keep telling me, what an idiot I am Lara, I will not be listening, but trying to sleep."

I turned on the spot and walked over to the bed and climbed in, settled in and ended out looking at the wall and away from Lara. How I had handled that… not the best way, but cut me some slack, I don't need another to tell me how much of a reckless fool I can be at times. I'm well aware of my fallacies, faults and shortcomings; I see proof of them often enough, my bad luck makes sure of that! All I want is some peace and quiet for a little while, where something isn't trying to kill me and I don't have to be saving others, from some kind of impending danger! Is that too much of a reasonable request? I hadn't been laying on the bed for more than a few minutes, when I felt Lara climbing into bed and hugged me from behind.

"I… I did not mean for what I said to come out as a… I am sorry. I just…"

I know that Lara didn't mean for what she said to come off as sharp, cutting and insulting; even if that's how it came out. She really is nice and I still don't have a clue why she wants to be around me of all dragons or humans. I certainly don't deserve someone like her to be in my life. Rolling over so that I face Lara, I gave my reply.

"I know Lara; you did not intend to be mean or to remind me that I am certainly not perfect. … Like everyone else, I just do the best I can with what I have, and I happen to get into the dangerous situations that I do unlike the majority of others. I do not go looking for the problems I get into. … It's just that… I didn't want you to be stretched out with worry."

Lara didn't say anything, merely pressed herself against me and hugged me. And in that position we both drifted off to sleep.

-Next morning-

Woke up the next morning, and after my normal daily routine I do in the morning; you know, workout, eating and letting 'gases' rip and be free… Got to make sure all the pipes are flowing correctly and everything. With my plumbing, it's not entirely safe to cut loose around others… taking into account the power of my rear bomb bay and all… tis a dangerous weapon of destruction! My body is a highly tuned machine and needs maintenance from time to time; so, got to do it every once and a while. After making myself presentable; I began to wonder what today would bring; I can't really even begin to predict how things will go after yesterday. I'm feeling only so so, still recovering from my fight with Zeno… did a number on me, that punk of a brat did. Deciding to take things slow for the morning, I didn't make any set plans for the day.

I was heading back to the temple to get some breakfast, when Lara caught up with me. My mate, was sticking closer this morning than she usually did on most given days, but what I had talked about yesterday, can't exactly blame her for doing so. As such, I didn't complain or grumble about Lara being so close and invading my personal space; which invasion wasn't easy to ignore. After breakfast, Lara and I happen to come across Spyro.

"Morning Spyro, what is going on with you today?"

Spyro smiled slightly upon seeing me.

"Oh well, I was thinking that perhaps it is time that we start heading back towards Warfang."

Spyro had a point, we had solved the mystery of the disappearances; so, going back to Warfang would be a good idea. We found the others of our group, and once we came together, we headed back towards Warfang. To speed up the journey, Chizuru road on Lara's back and Sera on mine… I wouldn't condemn another to have to suffer carrying Sera with how she is; hence, my black haired friend is on my back. The flight was mostly uneventful, only thing that did happen, was Sera moving around and doing one of her monologues that she does sometime as if she's a character from some kind of cartoon or those Japanese aminations… oh yeah, anime is what they're called.

The sight of Warfang was comforting to a degree; at least, it got Sera to quit her monologue. It may have been only three days since we headed out, but it felt like more than that. It was coming on to evening when we entered Warfang, we were greeted by Solara, who is one of the guardians that I think is actually doing the job of leading dragons, somewhat decently; not all of the guardians do that. Of course, a crowd formed around us, with those from the crowd shooting off question after question about our journey. I slipped away fairly quick, even before the crowd fully gathered and managed to not be caught up in the Q&amp;A session. Was about to blend into the people and scenery, when Lara materialized next to me. How did she…? Guess sticking around me is starting to rub off on her... that's unnerving.

Things were winding down nicely, that's until after dinnertime came and went. Lara was still sticking next to me, as she had for much of the day, and was still when I left the meal hall. I was thinking of turning in earlier for the day and try to recover some of the sleep I had lost as of late. That's until I spotted Spyro, without Cynder with him; which was kind of weird to me. I would have fully expected that Cynder would seek him out or he do so for her when we got back to Warfang. Yet right now, Spyro was out without Cynder with him and talking with a cerulean blue adult dragon that I haven't seen before.

The adult dragon was around the same height and length as Terrador was, the green dragon was a tad bulkier, but other than that, the body figure and size was similar. The differences that I noted, were the blue robe like cloth that was on his mid body, along with the gold and black metal plate that was over the front shoulders. There was also a blue crystal hanging on a chain that was around the dragon's neck. Lastly, the cerulean dragon had a 'belt' around his body just forward of his hind legs and the was a book clipped onto the belt. Interestingly, it was clear that Spyro knew the dragon and trusted him. Curiosity got the better of me and I approached the pair, hearing Lara following behind me.

"Evening Spyro, who's your conversational companion?"

Both Spyro and the adult dragon turned when I spoke my inquiry.

"Saber, when did you get here?"

I just stared at Spyro.

"Uh, just now; still have not heard the answer to my question."

The adult dragon came forward and looked me over. This is by no means anything new to happen to me. So, I kept still and let the dragon take in my appearance.

"Very interesting… I have never seen a dragon; young, old or otherwise like you before."

The voice of the cerulean dragon was smooth yet gentle; reminded me much of Master Kai… Not as much as Arkanis does, but still quite a bit. I relaxed a margin after hearing the adult dragon speak. I have to admit this is interesting to me because, the resemblance between Spyro and this dragon is clear and makes me wonder.

"Yes, I get that more often than not. So… You have a name by which you are called?"

The dragon smiled kindly to me.

"My name is Ignitus, young dragon."

Ignitus…? I think I've heard that name somewhere before… now, where was it… dang it! Ever since the memories that aren't mine came into my head, it has been harder to recall small and specific details from my own memory. Fairly certain I've heard the name Ignitus before… I looked towards Spyro in hopes that he could help me. When I did look at him, it was like a spark to my brain. I had indeed heard the name Ignitus, Spyro had to mentioned it and had even told me about the dragon not too long after I had arrived in the dragon realm. The shock and awe factor began to take hold of me, as I remembered that Spyro had mentioned that he had seen Ignitus once after the war with Malefor and that he had… Good Golly, The Chronicler does still exist! I stared and gaped a bit at Ignitus, now that I understood just who he was.

"You are the Chronicler?!"

I heard Lara gasp next to me and I don't blame her. The Chronicler, by what I have heard from others thus far, supposedly a dragon that's chosen to watch over the Books of Time, which have recorded almost every part of history and every dragon has a book dedicated to their lives. I have my doubts, more so after having been to the Ethereal Archive, that these "Books of Time" really do have as much history that is said or have books on every dragon. I mean, Ignitus said he's never seen any dragon like myself, there have been white dragons before me, but even the one who would have access to books, that would tell of us; knew nothing of white dragons. Maybe he just hasn't read every book just yet, apparently, by what Spyro said; Ignitus is new at the book keeping job. Ignitus nodded in answer to my question of him being the Chronicler.

"Ignitus, you said that you have never seen a dragon like me; does that mean that with those 'books about dragons' you can read, that there has never been mention of white dragons?"

Waiting with baited breath, I was still. This would be one of two answers to questions that I have had ever since I had learned of the ancient enemy. Here and now, was one that could possibly provide information that could give me some answer to them. Ignitus took a moment to think about the inquiry that I put to him.

"I cannot say that I recall reading about mention a white dragon or anything that could be a white dragon. But I have not read the vast numbers of books that hold the records of the times that have passed."

Well… That's interesting. That answers a query that I have had for a bit after seeing some of the memories. It had been obvious that there had been others that have known white dragons, yet somehow in some way the knowledge of the existence of us has not been recorded. And if what Ignitus says is right, that idea extends to the 'volumes' of dragon's history. So that then begs the question, is this the doing of the ancient enemy… Or is this someone else's doing? It would make sense with the Ancient enemy, but who is to say that someone else couldn't do that. And then, white dragons themselves are different in ways that are hard to predict. I mean, I've always had the impression, ever since I changed back to a white dragon, that I was different from anyone else around me, in a way that goes beyond just my scale color. But I can't figure out what it is and it's frustrating me. As I was thinking to myself, Ignitus took notice of my companion on my right.

"Ah, I remember coming across a book that mentioned you, young dragoness."

Hearing that drew back my attention, and I saw that Ignitus was talking to Lara. The purple dragoness was looking around herself before looking back to the Chronicler.

"Are you… Talking about me?"

Lara sounded more surprised that she was being brought up. I know that the 'Chronicler' is held in high esteem, but is it really THAT big of a thing to meet the dragon? It has happened at different points in history, seen the events in the memories a few times, wasn't Ignitus, but according to Spyro, he's new. Ignitus smiled kindly at Lara.

"Yes, young Lara; I have seen mention of you in some of the volumes I have read."

Spyro began asking about some of the stuff that Ignitus had read; meanwhile, I was studying Lara. I don't think she knew how to take the fact that she came up in the history of other dragons. Normally, I would pat someone in this position on the shoulder and say it would be it. Yet lately… Something in my heart has been stirring at time when Lara falls into a low mood that I can't explain properly. The need and urge to comfort becomes strong and it felt different as it hasn't really happened to me before now… perhaps my instincts. And so, almost of its own accord, my body moved and my tail wrapped around Lara's softly. My right wing went over Lara's body and I used it to pull the rest of the dragoness's left side against my body. Along with my neck shifting over to the right and resting my head, so that my jaw came to rest on top of my mate's head between her horns. Lara took a sharp intake of breath as I brought her against me and kept her cuddled with me using my body, but she quickly relaxed into my sideways embrace and softly started purring.

"You okay Lara?"

"Yeah, I think so. I… I do not know what to think about being told that mention of me is in other dragons' books."

Lara pushed herself against me a bit more, showing her need for me to keep comforting her, which is what I tried to do. I don't see what difference that makes for you to be mentioned in others history, but that's not the point in this I would think.

"I do not think that it really matters if you come up in another's history or not. Such things are bound to happen, so you should not worry about it."

I released Lara from my hold, but she still leaned against me and I adjusted my balance to support her weight against me. Turning to Ignitus and Spyro, I still had one other question to ask Ignitus.

"Ignitus, you said there were volumes of history, corrected?"

Ignitus faced me and nodded.

"Tell me then, are there volumes that tell of times before the purple dragon Malefor or as he is also known as 'the Dark Master'?"

This question was to have proof that what the memories were showing me, if they were even remotely possibly of being true. To know if the dreams and nightmare I experience during my sleep were some kind of twisted invention of my mind or actually something more. I was confident that I wasn't insane or mad, but sane and of sound mind; yet, there was still the small voice in my brain, that keeps saying 'what if you're wrong' it passes through from time to time.

"Yes, I have read of some of the times of the day of Malefor and from before that time; in hopes of understanding why he did what he did. So, yes there are volumes of history before Malefor."

I was right…? I WAS RIGHT, HA HA HA! There is history before Malefor and now there is indisputable evidence of that! Meaning, the memories could and likely are of the times from the past. I was unable to contain my joy at being right.

"YES! I was right! There is history further back than three to four thousand years ago as the guardians say! WHA WHOO! That give credence to the ideas of the other past events I know, like the mole civil war, the cheetah migration and even a good a possibility of the great war!"

"How do you know of those events? The mole civil war was long ago and the cheetah migration even more so… And I know not of this great war which you speak of."

That came from Ignitus. Crap! I clamped my maw shut; I got carried away so much that I forgot that others were listening! Granted, as the Chronicler, Ignitus might believe certain pieces of information which I know; but honestly, I don't know whether I should trust him. To hopefully get an answer to my question, I turned to Spyro.

"Um… Spyro, please do not take this as an insult or me trying to slight you or Ignitus. but truthfully, do you think there is any chance that he would believe me if I told him what I told you and the others?"

It was a question I had to ask, for an argument I have had several times with myself and specifically with the dragon guardians being the subjects of it. I don't think that the guardians would believe me were I to tell them the truth of how I know what I did, then I think it's more likely they will lock me up considering me crazy. So then, would Ignitus be open enough to comprehend and believe the truth or would he think I have lost my marbles? I waited for Spyro to answer me.

"Well, I think he would Saber."

Okay… I'll… trust Spyro in this even if I'm not sure that I should. Without thinking much further, I took a deep breath in and I started telling Ignitus about when I turned back into a dragon. I began to speak about how I began hearing voices in my head since then… didn't mention Shae for good reason. I also mentioned seeing image that were a parts of memories that nearly drove me insane and got close to breaking my mind. I spoke about how I was see memories of the pasts of others, which I could clearly say weren't my own memories or creation of my imagination. Was in the middle of talking about how I could read and understand the ancient language when Lara spoke up.

"Saber, how does Bahamut fit in?"

I flinched a bit at hearing the name of my possible sire, who I'm not fond of and still am not willing to admit is my sire just yet. It's a difficult subject for me, so please cut me some slack! Looking to Lara, I tried to smile, but all I managed was a mix between a half smile and a grimace.

"Lara… I think I have said this before… but, I really do not want to talk about that… dragon, nor how or what I know about him… and not about the relationship between him and myself. Please do not press the matter."

My voice was controlled, but it was obvious that I was doing so with difficulty. Lara was silent at my request and I turned back to Ignitus and Spyro.

"Say Ignitus, I was wondering; are you Spyro's sire or… f-father?"

Even now, I still have trouble saying the term of the male sire, by which they are usually called. Ignitus nodded to me for my answer to the question I asked. It made sense, they did look alike in the parent and child type of way. Although, now I'm curious about one other detail.

"Uh… say Spyro, have you told your dad about you and Cynder?"

Spyro nodded.

"Yes, I told him that Cynder and I are mates. Why?"

… Really, that wasn't exactly my point to the question. Silly me, I forgot to take into account Spyro's naivety. (Sigh) Got to love him for his innocence as much as his ignorance.

"That was not what I was asking Spyro, I was asking if you told Ignitus about Cynder's condition and what will result from it."

Spyro's eyes went wide… so, he hasn't told his papa about expecting a dragonet. Odd… I thought he would be happy about the idea and had accepted being a parent.

"Wait, you haven't told him that he is going to be a grandfather soon enough?"

… I hadn't meant to say that out loud… oops; now Spyro got to deal with a speechless father that also happens to be the closest to a historian to the dragon realm. Indeed, Ignitus was speechless at what I had just said, it wasn't as funny as when Terrador is made speechless, but it still is quite amusing to me. My bad Spyro. Was about to give an apology, when the feeling of scales bushed up against the underside of my chin. Glancing downward, I saw that the feeling was that of Lara rubbing her head on the bottom of my chin in a loving manner. … I'll tell Spyro that I'm sorry tomorrow… I think Lara is saying that she wants 'quality time' with me.

We left the tow dragons and made our way to our room in good time. Had to make good time, I know Lara cares and loves me, she's left no doubt in my mind as her continuing tokens of affections were saying. Yet, it may be just me, but Lara is being more affectionate and just overall clingier than she normally is. As my intuition wasn't going off to warn me of danger, I waved it off and dismissed her actions. She's probably acting the way she was, because I had a very near miss with death a few days ago. Starting to notice that the Grim Reaper, has been getting worryingly close to achieving a clear hit on me… need to watch myself from now on.

Once Lara and I arrived at our sleeping quarters, I made a b-line for the bed; I was mentally exhausted and the bed looked very inviting. I flopped onto the bed and sighed; it feels wonderful to lay in your own bed! One can't understand the feeling of sleeping in the bed you call your own, until there is the threat you not being able to see or use it again happens. The feeling of scale to scale contact registered and when my gazed flicked down, I saw Lara cuddling up against me. She slowly caressed my neck with her head with a visible smile set on her face as she did so.

"Wonder what it will be like for us."

I paused as I processed what Lara just said and couldn't figure out what she was meaning with it.

"What are you talking about Lara? Wonder what will be like?"

I waited for her answer, actually I was pretty curious of the subject that Lara was talking about. Lara shifted herself, bringing her body into more contact with mine and her cheek was rubbing against my own. I heard and felt her begin to purr as she embraced me with her whole body.

"What it will be like for us when we expect and have a dragonet or two of our own. Will it not be great?"

Ice cold worry washed over me and spread like the bubonic plague supposedly did during the middle ages. Me, a parent?! No no no no no, I would be a horrible parent! I know nothing about how parents are supposed to act! Yes, obviously a parent shouldn't be like Uncle Douchebag, but other than that, I haven't the fainted clue! I don't know enough to make a call on my adopted parents yet. Then, hypothetically speaking; what if one of the kids I might have ends out to have some of the same quirks as I do… like the streak of bad luck I have?! All I know how to do, is how to take care of myself, whip major a** and make sure my own a** comes out of a given situation in livable condition. That's not the greatest stuff to bring into parenthood and teach one's children. Lara was clearly looking forward to having dragonets, I'm not.

"Maybe it sounds great to you, I could live without finding out for a while."

I said this more to myself than to Lara, but that's how I felt about this. Who can exactly blame me? My childhood had been horrible! I had gotten acquainted with the devil and what it was to be an outcast of society. The devil and I had begun our relationship of dislike and antagonism back then. I rarely made friends and so don't always 'play well with others' due to the bullying and just people ignoring me. The feeling of a tickling sensation going along my cheek, brought me out of my thoughts and I found that the tickling, was Lara licking my cheek with her tongue.

"Saber… What is wrong?"

Lara had stopped licking me, brought her head around to face mine directly and gazed at me in the eyes when she asked me her question. … There's something about Lara's azure blue eyes, that I just can't refuse or say no to.

"Well… I… I do not think I would be… the best choice for being a parent… more like one of the worst…"

I mumbled my reply and trailed off in my answer. Lara leaned her head forward and kissed me, before she made her reply.

"Saber, you will do just fine. I know you will make a good father to our dragonets when they hatch, I know it and do not doubt you at all."

… Once again, Lara does something that's just out from left field and takes me completely by surprise. Will she ever cease to amaze me in the future?

"Thanks Lara…"

My mate had said one of the nicest compliments I have received in my life; her constant belief in me was something I haven't gotten from almost anyone else. My attention was snapped back when Lara rubbed her nether regions against mine. I looked back at Lara and saw that her eyes had glazed over. She resumed kissing me and doing things that makes it clear what she wants to do with me right now. … hold on, I totally forgot about it! Lara had been entering her mating season just before the Mistborne event; she would be in full heat by now! And by the expression and actions Lara has and is doing, I wouldn't be refusing for much longer… doubt I'll be mentally able to say no much longer! … My equipment was already priming! The only chance or glimmer of hope I have, is that somehow Lara doesn't get gravid… with mating season making the chance higher… I'm likely doomed! The… feelings that were coming from what Lara was doing were starting to impair my mind… TO HELL WITH IT!

**A/n leave the two alone! It's their private time and there will be no viewing of it. No lemon or lime here! Now, shoo!**

-next morning-

My brain's processing ability was slow as I began waking up this morning. I was somewhat exhausted physically, yet mentally I was doing better than I was yesterday. So, I'm on the road to recovery and it would be a long one. My eyes opened and found myself staring at the ceiling of my room in the dragon temple at Warfang. After a minute, I looked down to see that Lara was still fast asleep on top of me, cuddled against me. Seeing Lara acted as a trigger for memories of last night to start playing through my mind. That snapped my mind to full attention, images of the activities Lara and I did… Several times, caused me to come to a mental halt! I can't deny that Lara is in heat from her mating season starting recently, the signs are clearly there. And then, that would make the chances of her getting gravid from… Mating, much higher… We had mated vigorously while in the bed last night; I can't deny that. There is a chance… Small mind you, but a chance nonetheless, that Lara won't become gravid… Yet, the opposite has a better chance to occur. Not to say that I regret what went on between Lara and myself; no matter how many times we mate, it's amazing!

Well… There's no point to worrying about the possible repercussions right now; what's done is done and there isn't anything I can do about it now. With the current circumstances and the events that had led to it settled, I began the process of working my body out from under Lara. I may make such a thing look easy, but I can assure you, the task is anything but easy! It took me the better part of fifteen minutes to work my way out of the tight embrace that my mate had me in, took me two tries. The reason it took me two attempts, was because on the first one Lara reacted in her sleep and reestablished her hold, which I had to work out of. After I had managed to free myself, I headed out of the temple; I needed a walk to help clear my head and just needed time to think.

For those who believe a simple walk does nothing; you have no idea what influence a non-violent stress relief environment can have, I say! As it was still early in the morning, there were few out at this time; mostly it was cheetahs and moles starting the work of the day. So, I enjoyed the peaceful and quiet atmosphere I had while I strolled along the streets. There was no one telling me what to do, asking me to do something for them and certainly no one trying to kill me; just the tranquil ambience of morning to take in. I was walking around the upper section of the lower tier when the sounds of arguing and scuffling came to my ears.

Curious as to the source, I made my way to where the noises were coming from. Upon which, I found myself on a balcony like overlook the gave a view of the square in front of the front gates of Warfang. Now, I have nothing personally against the Cheetah tribe; yes, I have had a few bad experiences with them, but overall, I get along with them fairly well. From observations I have gotten while spending time around members of the Cheetah Tribe. They're nice to most as long as you're not an ape they will most likely treat you okay, at least they won't kill you. Yet, with my own experience with apes, I can understand the reasons why that's the case. However, in short, they treat one another with respect and decent manners. Simply put, they treat each other as members of a tight knit group, unless a cheetah chooses to not be a part and go off on their own, but even then, that one cheetah is still shown a minimum level of respect. Nevertheless, the scene below was baffling to me, because a group of Cheetahs were ostracizing single cheetah.

The cheetah who was the target of ridicule, appeared to be by my estimation, around mid-twenties… twenty-five if I were to guess. He was obviously male by his figure and male cheetahs tend to be taller on average and this one was around five foot 1.78 meters. From where I was, I could still see that his eyes were a ruby red color, a fairly uncommon color to see even among the cheetahs. The fur of the cheetah reminded me of pictures I have seen of White Siberian Tigers; the base color was white and there were patterns of black stripes over the fur I could see. I spotted wisps of white and an almost black color, the white I think was of a white shirt and the dark color was dark pants that were close to black. The reason I couldn't see the clothing fully, was that there was light weight leather armor on his upper body and some on his lower body. His face was shrouded by a hood that was part of a long black cloak… Though I had to say that the cloak looked bada**! Why do I say that? Well, during one of the history classes that I had been forced to take, I had developed an interest in early part of the industrial revolution period of history; mostly because I thought the assassins at that time were awesome! … But that's a subject for another time. Yet the cloak that this cheetah wearing very much looked like what Assassins would wear back in parts of history.

On the subject of the cheetah's arsenal, this guy, like myself when I'm human, had multiple weapons. The first was a bow, a favorite of the cheetah tribe. Said bow, was black and was made out of a material that I couldn't identify from where I was, but there were white horns on either end of the bow and was where the bowstring was tied to. That's really all I could see of the bow as it was on his back and was partly hidden on his back by the cloak. He had a belt wrapped around his waist and on that belt were several bottles of varying size and with different colored liquids in each of them. I have no idea as to why he has those or what purpose they serve.

I watched for a bit, in the hope that I could understand why the scene in front of me was occurring. But the longer I watched the situation play out, the more puzzled I became. What could the cheetah on the receiving end of this treatment of the group, have done for him to get this?

"I see you are up bright and early, even on the day after returning from a difficult journey."

I turned around and saw the cheetah that was Spyro's friend, Hunter. Nodding in reply to him.

"Yes, I have been an early riser for many years now… Say Hunter, perhaps you could explain something to me."

I turned back to the scene that was still happening and as Hunter came to stand beside me I pointed down at the cheetahs.

"Cheetahs as far as I have seen treat each other with some respect, yet one down there is pretty much being treated as some sort of outcast in a fairly bad way. Why is that?"

Hunter didn't answer me immediately, but I waited and my patience was rewarded.

"Well, that cheetah is known to most cheetahs, mostly because he was cast out of no just his tribe, but all tribes have stated that he cannot be taken in…"

And Hunter started telling me the story of the cheetah below that was being treated like… Well, as humans would put it, like trash. His name was Nox and until a couple of years ago, Hunter wouldn't tell me how many, had been a member of the tribe of cheetahs that were neighbors of Pathren's group. Apparently, Nox befriended a dragon, which there was no description provided for. That, in and of itself, wasn't bad or seen as wrong; however, an event had occurred and through the event the dragon had died. After the death of Nox's friend, he left and started work as an assassin, if what I'm hearing from Hunter is correct. Due to his actions being frown down upon by the cheetah tribe leaders, more so that he did said jobs for money. After Nox had killed a few cheetahs that he had been hired to take out, he had been branded an outcast. Hence, the reason the scene before me was happening, Nox is seen as not one of them and so is not treated kindly really at all.

After a while, the group of cheetahs left Nox alone and went their ways, Hunter and I made our way down to where Nox was getting up off the ground from as he had been knocked down by the other cheetahs. Once we had gotten into hearing distance, Hunter called out.

"Nox, are you alright."

The white cheetah looked at Hunter, then took a much longer look at me. I stood still and let him take in my appearance.

"Yes, I am fine."

His voice was somewhat low and almost toneless, which is unusual in the dragon realm that I have heard. By the body language I was reading from Nox was kind of confusing; it was giving double messages and meanings. One the one paw, he was controlling reacting towards the cheetahs had treated him and yet, he was also brushing off the actions against him as nothing to be concerned about. The latter was the stronger part I was getting rather than the former. Nox just sniffed at me and didn't say anything to me; though I clearly brought something up in his mind, but I can't say what it is. Now I'm starting to wonder, is fate either paying a call or preparing to do so? One thing is for certain, the storm I came back from may be done, but there is likely another on its way… I just don't know when it will hit.

Chapter end!

**A/n**

**Okay, I'll be leaving off there. The cheetah Nox, isn't one of my characters, but belongs to Rayruden and I thank him for letting me use him in this story. Now for the explanation as to why this chapter took so long to write. So, with the White Dragon Chronicles part 2, I know what events I want to happen before it closes; but the way that is taken to get there, is undecided. I've been having arguments over the paths I could take and haven't been able to decide on a path that I'm completely satisfying to me. That being said, I'm sorry to say this; but, for the time being, I will be taking time off from this story. I'm doing this so that, I don't come to hate this story and just stop writing it; for I have come to love this story and its characters as if they were children of mine. During that time, I will be brain storming on how I wish to proceed forward from this point. Please be patient with me. Take the time to write a review to say what you think this chapter or to give suggestions, those do help. Peace out for now.**

**Keyblader Zen**

I hope I answer the points you brought up and if I didn't, do tell me.

**HolyCross9**

I think it is more that with the example of 'parental figures' that Saber has other than Master Kai; he doesn't like parents in general. Plus, to an extent, Saber sees Bahamut as the one who started the trek down the path he has gone down. But your example would kind of apply as well.

**LizerTheBeastling**

Hope you like this chapter as well.

**TeutonWolf**

Technically, I did kind of base Sera off Serafall from High School DxD; I like the anime and thought it would be freaking hilarious if a character like that came into it.

**Now for your reading pleasure, another episode of**

"**TIME AT THE OFFICE"**

**(Head office)**

**Saber**

**Um… Boss? Are you okay? You're not looking… very happy… I mean you finished another chapter, doesn't that give you an up in your mood?**

**Blackshadow999**

**(freezing Glare) Does it look like my mood has improved?!**

**Saber**

**Boss, calm down!**

**Blackshadow999**

**Calm, calm; you expect me to be CALM?! Where's my custom M-16?!**

**(Blackshadow999 begins to upturn furniture and mess up the office)**

**(Saber slips out of the head office)**

**Saber**

**Ah man! The boss is scary today, I haven't seen him like this for a while! … gotta think of something to appease him, Fast!**

**(Ruben comes into the foyer in front of the head office)**

**(CRASH)**

**(BANG)**

**Ruben**

**Saber, what's going on in there?**

**(random crashes and bangs continue)**

**Saber**

**The boss is in a foul mood right now. His life has been busy and complicated… more so than usual. And as we here all know, an unhappy boss, makes this place a living hell if the boss is unhappy long enough. So Ruben, what are you doing up here?**

**(Loud rapid gunshot sound)**

**Saber**

**Crap… the boss found his M-16…**

**Ruben**

**Well Saber, there are little girls in uniforms that are white and green. They said they were here selling… different colored boxes and that had… what did they call them… cook-keys or something like that**

**Saber**

**White and green… and cook-keys? … EUREKA, GIRL SCOUTS! Thank you Ruben, you just helped with a solution!**

**(Saber runs down to the bottom floor for ten minutes and then comes back with boxes with him)**

**Ruben**

**Saber, where did you go and what is in those boxes? **

**Saber**

**This Ruben, is the answer to appease the boss's anger!**

**Ruben**

**Okay, how are boxes going to do that?**

**Saber**

**Ruben, it isn't the boxes, but what's in them, namely girl scout cookies!**

**Ruben **

**What will these girl scout cook-keys going to do to calm the boss's anger?**

**Saber **

**The boss loves girl scout cookies!**

**(Saber enters the head office)**

**Saber**

**Boss… I have something for you.**

**(Rapid Gunfire sounds)**

**(Saber gets outlined by bullets) **

**Saber**

**WHOA BOSS! PLEASE HOLD ON AND STOP SHOOTING!**

**Blackshadow999**

**Saber… can you not see that I'm busy demolishing so that I can remodeling my office! Now unless you want to see more of the new addition of my weapon collection, the M134 minigun… what could you have that is so important that you think you need to interrupt me?! You have ten seconds to explain yourself.**

**Saber**

**Well boss… we had some nice little girls come by and they sold us some cookies**

**Blackshadow999**

… **cookies… YOU INTERRUPTED ME FOR COOKIES!**

**(Blackshadow999 points the minigun at Saber)**

**Blackshadow999**

**Time from me to fill in the outline I just made!**

**Saber**

**Not just any cookies boss! **

**(Saber puts a green box in front of him)**

**(Blackshadow999 lowers the minigun)**

**Blackshadow999**

… **Are those…?**

**Saber **

**Thinmints boss, they're your favorite kind right?**

**(CRASH! Minigun drops to the floor)**

**Blackshadow999**

**You know, you could have just said that Girl Scouts came by and you bought thinmints and it would have gotten my attention better.**

**(Blackshadow999 sits on the floor and starts eating the cookies)**

**Saber **

**I'll be sure to keep that in mind for future reference boss.**


	18. 18 Ripples in Life

**A/n**

**FINALLY, I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Okay, in this chapter you will notice that my writing style has changes slightly. While writing another of my stories, IS Hidden Trump, I found that the flow of my writing seems to work better with me writing speech and then saying who it is talking. Now this chapter, is a bit of a 'filler' but it covers a bit of a time period so that it sets up for advancing the story. Enough from me I say, on with the story!**

Chapter 18: Ripples in Life

-recap-

_"Nox, are you alright."_

_The white cheetah looked at Hunter, then took a much longer look at me. I stood still and let him take in my appearance._

_"Yes, I am fine."_

_His voice was somewhat low and almost toneless, which is unusual in the dragon realm that I have heard. By the body language I was reading from Nox was kind of confusing; it was giving double messages and meanings. One the one paw, he was controlling reacting towards the cheetahs had treated him and yet, he was also brushing off the actions against him as nothing to be concerned about. The latter was the stronger part I was getting rather than the former. Nox just sniffed at me and didn't say anything to me; though I clearly brought something up in his mind, but I can't say what it is. Now I'm starting to wonder, is fate either paying a call or preparing to do so? One thing is for certain, the storm I came back from may be done, but there is likely another on its way… I just don't know when it will hit._

-Present time-

I have heard it said once, life is like a box of assorted candy, such as chocolates as an example to go with… anyways, what I'm getting at is that you can't be certain what you're going to get when picking at random without looking. When events come in life, rare is it that you get any choice to look or know what we get; it would be nice, but it isn't going to happen. This fact is a difficulty for everyone, as such it's much harder and worse for me… Fate allies with my bad luck to make certain that I don't have things easy in my life. Yet, I digress in my story… Sorry, allow me to return to my tale.

Now then, it's been about two months since I had met the cheetah Nox, a very different cheetah from those I have met previously. He didn't seem to be a bad cheetah or one to worry about, but me, being myself, I'm suspicious of others due to past experiences until given reason to assume otherwise. I would see the white cheetah appear a few times, though no one else seemed to take notice that he was there when he was. Nox had shown that he, like myself, to be skilled at making oneself not be noticed by those around you. It's a very handy skill to have in your arsenal, let me assure you!

The next event of note that happened during the last two months, was the rare sight of Spyro not seeing much of Cynder. After getting to talk to Spyro, he said that she had laid an egg, which was why I didn't see her and answers my curiosity I had, namely the timeframe of gravid periods with dragonesses. By the information and observations with Cynder and Spyro, they're shorter than human pregnancies, doesn't help me very much by information is still facts that I know. Due to that event, Spyro and Cynder 'moved out' of the dragon temple and into the city, Spyro seems to like the move, probably because he isn't getting the attention from others, … And for some reason, Lara and I were 'moved in' to the room that they vacated. Apparently, the guardians finally figured out that Lara and I were together as mates… Just took them around a year… you would think that they would have noticed earlier… Just saying.

I'm happy for both Spyro and Cynder for the 'bundle of joy' that they had made and are waiting for it to come into the world as the egg needs some more time to 'cook'… well, I can't help but be happy for them. Although, I may not look like I am, really I'm happy for the two who are my friends I can assure you. There is a reason for me not looking overjoyed for my two friends. My justification… there's a high possibility, if not more a guarantee, that I'll be facing the same event that they are at some point soon. Lara's mating season had ended a few weeks after meeting Ignitus, yet not before we… Bonded and copulated a number more times… And that number wasn't all that small. Got to say that the dragoness can be very enthusiastic in showing affection to me when she wishes to.

Anyways, what I'm saying is it's entirely possible for her to be gravid, though no signs have shown… Yet at least. That doesn't mean that she isn't gravid, but I'm not so presumptuous as to think I'm lucky, my bad luck hasn't paid me a call for a time. My luck is too reliable for me to get out of trouble often when I do. It's not that I don't want to do the activities that are done by couples behind closed doors with Lara, because those activities are amazing beyond the ability for words to describe. No, the offspring result is what's haunting and stressing me out! Lara had made it clear she was fine… Even wanted us to have a dragonet… multiple dragonets if possible, me on the other paw, not really liking the idea at all and wouldn't mind waiting a time before that event's occurrence. Don't get me wrong, love children… as long as they aren't mine! I'm scared that a child that has me as a parent, will have a life that'll be hell like mine has been… and no child deserves that!

The last 'event' that happened in the two-month period that comes to mind, was what was supposed to be a simple and light discussion among friends… Certainly didn't end that way…

-Flashback-

Today was a sunny day, nothing going wrong… which should be what tells me that the day would soon be rocked. Was with those I knew from Earth, meaning; Chizuru, Sen and Sera. Now that I think about it, has been a bit of time since I have gotten to spend time with all three of them, they kind are my posse. I've been busy with other things, you know; going off on treks, exploring mysterious places and lands and being the dragon guardians' errand runner… Oh, and staying alive while another was seriously trying to kill me! But peace has been restored… Well, at least for the moment and I'll take that while I can.

For privacy for the four of us, we came to a stop in one of the mid-tier gardens, the point of this was so that we could catch up with each other and hopefully all be on the same page. It was kind of nostalgic to be together with the three who spent their time around me back on Earth. The major difference in this instance, Sen and I were dragons, where Chizuru and Sera were still human… Or look like it anyway. Chizuru was, according to her, a kitsunè which really do exist. Sera… Not a clue with her, she may look like a human being, but I have often wondered if she wasn't something else that I just haven't guessed.

Once we had sat down and settled, I assumed and figured that I was going to have to be the head speaker as I normally am. "So… I already know how Chizuru got here as she told me and Sen… Attempted to explain how he arrived here… didn't do too well at making sense. That just leaves…" I turned to face Sera, "You Sera, how might you have gotten here… Or is it better not to ask?"

Sera gained a pouting look, "Moi! You all disappear, leaving me all by myself! I don't like being alone!" Bawled the black haired girl, then just as quickly as she pouted and bawled, she suddenly looked extremely happy and cheerful, "So, I wished to go where you all have gone, then after wishing to do so, I appeared here! It's so absolutely amazing that I just can't contain myself!"

After saying that, Sera pounced at me, which horrified me for good reason and past experience do provide me. At the same time, I felt impacts on both sides while Sera flew through the air as she lunged at me. The one on the left was bigger and if the red is anything to go by, was Sen being thrust into my side by some unseen force. Then on my right it was Chizuru being sent into my side by the same unseen force that was acting on Sen. Seconds after Sen and Chizuru impacted into me, Sera reached us and circled her arms around all three of us in a kind of group hug type of motion. Now, the gesture of an embrace or hugging itself isn't bad, yet when it comes from Sera, it's a very painful experience at a bare minimum. The girl doesn't know her own strength, it's outright ridiculous and monstrous, not something you want squeezing you! Chizuru and I were groaning under the pressure Sera was putting us under, Sen was making his voice heard, "Yo Sera, ease up girl! You're gonna cause a total wipeout for us all, dudette!"

Our friend didn't listen to Sen… didn't really expect her to, Sera rarely does. Well, guess that means that it's time to take matters into my own paws! We needed to be released for this hold that was hurting us and the sooner better! Forced my head to point at Sera, "Don't… Take this… Personally Sera." I gasped out before letting lose the rest of the air in me out in the form of a strong stream of wind focused in the direction of Sera.

The burst of wind had the desired effect and got Sera to loosen her hold. The second that happened I shouted "SCATTER!" the three of us who had been trapped within the embrace were quick to separate so it would be harder to get us back in the group hug position that Sera loves so much. The voice of Chizuru was able to get us back on task, "Sera, focus on the conversation right now and not your interest in giving us your version of a 'group hug'." She said.

Sera thankfully listened to Chizuru, she's more likely to listen to Chizuru than either Sen or myself. However, Sera didn't focus on the point at paw without a final comment, "Oh… Okay fine, I just wanted to squeeze you all to show how much I care." Commented Sera in a pout.

I gave the black haired girl a deadpanned look that said to pay attention, "Your 'care' Sera, could very well kill us someday, or at least seriously injure the lot of us… Probably cripple us in the end." I stated, "Now then, perhaps you could tell us how it is you can use magic… As far as I know, human beings don't have the ability naturally?"

Chizuru nodded in agreement to my question, likely wanting an answer as much as I do. Sen… Well, was being himself in the ways he does, says what he thinks, "Whoa bro! You saying that Sera like totally used magic dude?" Sen exclaimed.

I nodded in answer, Sen plopped to the ground, "Major bummer man, Sera doin magic… That's totally righteous bro. Would've love to see that dude, like takin in killer waves breaking on a beach before you goin surfin man. Come on, you feel me bro don't ya?"

Staring flatly at the red dragon I replied, "Well, seeing Sera doing magic was quite something, but that's not exactly the point." Turning back to Sera, I continued, "So then Sera, you know the reason that you can do magic or whatever it was you did, or is it just because it's you?"

Our black haired girl smiled, spun around in a circle and spread her arms out like she's… Great… Not this again! "How can I do magic you ask? Why, because I'm a magical girl of course!"

Couldn't help myself with doing the spit take that I did, was involuntary especially with Sera doing what she was. As stated before now, Sera is into Cosplay and everything that is associated with it, to the point that it goes beyond be an obsession. Her action is a prime example, she acts like she's performing for an audience and even goes with a cliché! It was the voice of Chizuru that broke the awkward silence, "Sera, there is no such thing as a magical girl, that's a staple from Japanese anime. There are those who can use magic, such as witches, wizards and the like, but no magical girls." Remarked Chizuru flatly.

… Okay, not to say that the subject matter of Chizuru's comment isn't as interesting as it is enlightening, yet the original question still stands unanswered. "Can we all be serious for at least a moment please?!" I interjected, then I turned to face Sera again, "My original question still stands Sera, how is it that you can use magic?"

Sera's smile drooped a bit, "Fine, magic is a natural ability with those who have demonic power flowing in them." She said.

"Demonic dudette?" queried Sen.

"That explains a few things, though with demonic energies, I assume that you're a devil then Sera." Piped up Chizuru.

That statement took me by complete surprise, more due to the implications that came with it. I stared in notable shock, before finding use of my voice, "Wait wait… wait for a dang moment Sera! Let me get this straight, you're a devil, like the ones you would read about in the big book, you know, THE Bible?" I asked.

Sera nodded, "Yup!"

I sighed, paused and then continued, "Okay, since this is you Sera, I'll take your word for it. Next question…" I paused for a moment at the thought of how ludicrous this question I was about to ask actually was, "Is there 'the devil'? As in like, a Satan or leader of the idea? You know, the boss, the big Kahuna, the big cheese or something like that?" I inquired.

Sera regained her broad smile, "Well of course there is silly, why wouldn't there be?" she stated without hesitation.

My posture slumped starting with my shoulders, "I take it then, if the devil does exist, then so does that big man upstairs, you know, head of heaven, the one that many call God and all that." I posed.

Sera nodded in answer. I fell to my underbelly with my head touching the ground with all the contained emotion, for I had many feelings at the facts that I had just learned. The first, was outright shock; I mean, come on, who wouldn't be reeling at finding out that two of the most prominent figures in religion, specifically from the bible are real. Second, understanding that Sera, the girl I've known for years, isn't human even if she looks like one… could explain her monstrous strength that she had. Those two feelings were just the start of the emotions that coursed through me as I took in the information. Felt a hand on my shoulder and lifting while twisting my head and neck around to identifying who the hand belonged to, I saw Chizuru. "Are you feeling okay Saber?" She asked.

"Yes, I think so." My voice shook slightly as I answered, "Just taking in the fact that the ones I tend to blame for the frequent bad circumstances that come to me, do actually exist." I said in a bit of a sad tone.

Chizuru smirked slightly, "And will that change?" She asked.

That one simple question, wiped away the emotional deluge that had been going through me and I felt calm and at peace, "Not in the slightest. If anything, knowing that those two actually exist, it will fuel and spur me on to pin the blame on them even more!" I stated loudly with pride.

Funny enough, the reactions of the other two were not exactly what I expected. Sera cheered, Sen was going off about me making a stand. … Oh the people and types that I attract to me, isn't it wonderful? I'm so glad to be alive right now!

-Flashback end-

That talk with those that I knew before coming back to the dragon realm, had been… Enlightening yet, also kind of disappointing as well. There are a lot of mixed feelings with the information about Sera that had come to light. I mean, I know that Sera is strange as a person, still a good person, just different. I would know what that's like as that's the story of my life in a nutshell.

So, enough with the catch up with events in my life, on to the present. Once again, for whatever reason, which I have never figured out or understood, I'm likely going to be the dragon guardians' errand boy… again… At least they call for me to meet with them and they have never done so for just a chat; that in mind, I doubt that's changed. Will my life ever settle down enough for me to experience a healthy modicum of peace? … (Sigh)like that would ever happen for me, not while my luck has any say at all in the matter, and it does and probably will for however long I live.

Well… Anyways, I'm currently on the way to the meeting with the guardian who I don't get along well with. By what I was told, it would be just myself in attendance to start out, but apparently there would be others later or so I'm told. From this, two reasons come to mind; first is this will be some type of session to reprimand me for something that I did that I can either not recall or don't consider a problem to worry about. The other reason logically speaking, were I to go with past experience… Especially the recent pieces, they had something they wanted me to do for them. Honestly, both reasons sound like a load of malarkey in my opinion, yet rarely is my view and opinion heard or taken into account by others. But still, I find myself heading to the council chamber, not for the sole reason of the guardians calling for me, because I really couldn't care less about what they thought of me. But more so, that I could get this out of the way and get it over, with the least amount of complaint.

In what seemed to be no time at all, I reached the double doors that led to the council chamber. I exhaled in minor annoyance before breathing in and knocking on the door and waiting for a response. The doors opened shortly after I tapped on them and saw that it had been Solara that had opened the doors. I entered, begrudgingly so, the council chamber, while Solara took her place again in the lineup the guardians take in this chamber. Upon my coming in, a few things instantly came to my attention; first of which was that all eight of the guardians were in attendance… Unexpected. Next point of interest, the blue dragon I had met months ago, who is known in the dragon realm as 'The Chronicler' named Ignitus, was also present. Third and most noticeable point, the atmosphere in the room, it was tense, with a capitol 'T'. So… Either I'm about to get royally chewed out about something, or this is about something serious that I have no clue about. I can't think of anything that would bring about this kind of mood with the guardians. Granted, I might not understand the DOs and DON'Ts when it comes to the guardians, but I'm certainly not so dumb and blind to not be able to read any of these adult dragons and dragonesses enough to know when I cross a line enough to get this kind of response!

I put up my guard and defenses as I continued into the room, the further in I went the heavier the tense feel became. It wasn't setting well with me, how it felt in this place… It was putting me on edge to a serious extent and I don't like it at all! The thing that was surprising me the most that none would see or know, the voices that I was coming to know as white dragons and dragoness who had already existed and had passed on before now, they were quiet… Not one of them were speaking. It was eerie for them to be near silent, I had gotten used to hearing some of them constantly in the back of my mind, don't always understand what they're saying, but still could hear them. Now there was complete silence in my mind, I haven't had that for getting close to two years, since turning back into a dragon. Yes, I have craved it, but never obtained it no matter the effort I have exerted. So, it's weird to not have the voices whispering to me… Normally, just random crap to me, but still I'm accustom to the whispering now.

Reached the center of the room and came to a halt, faced the guardians and Ignitus, then waited for them to open the conversation. Ignitus, once he saw me, smiled and then spoke, "Ah, it is good that you made it young dragon." He said.

I inclined my head slightly as a way of answer to the greeting, but I didn't open my maw just yet. Not to say it isn't a nice change to be welcomed, but with the atmosphere in the chamber… I was keeping my peace. Don't see a reason to make a sound until I had an impression of what this was all about, then I'll make my view known… Whether the guardians want to hear it or not.

So, I sat down on my buttock and listened to the conversation that began or resumed between the guardians and Ignitus. Over the next ten minutes, I gained a new found respect for the dragon Ignitus. Why might one ask? Let's just say there are those beings who make leadership and all it requires look simple and easy… Ignitus is one of those beings. I mean, the guy was a pro, even I can't deny that without blatantly lying! He guided the guardians, held their attention as the discussion they were having and stopped arguments before they developed into too much of an issue. The discussion was about an 'event'… Never actually heard what the event was or why it's so important, but I assume, by the bits and pieces I did take in, that I was here because of this event whatever it was and for whatever reason that I might be able to change it. Although, as I kept watching, I'm reminded that I don't like to be told what to do, which these dragons in front of me. … You know, I'm beginning to wish that the guardians would be a little more like Ignitus, would solve so many problems if you ask me.

When the communion or whatever you want to call the discussion the guardians and Ignitus were having while I was here… Rather rude to talk on a subject they plan to involve me in like I'm not there. Once done chatting to each other, they all turned to me with expectant looks. I've not made any sound other than my own breathing and those I doubt have been noticed over the talking that's been going on. … As I have stated before now, I don't like being the center of attention and that hasn't changed in the slightest since I got to the dragon realm. Shifted my weight between my paws, not liking the stares I was receiving, was bothering me quite a bit as the guardians seemed to think I knew what they were talking about. Breathed in deeply to give my reply, "Okay, so I take that you all staring at me means that whatever it is your talking about, is something you want me involved in?" I posed.

There were motions of affirmatives and accent to my question, I sighed in slight irritation, "Well then, what is this event that you have been discussing among one another? I have not gotten that bit of information and I would think that would be kind of important." I said.

"Well young dragon, there is to be a meeting convened a week from today; in this meeting, representatives from each of the races of the realm will be present." Replied Ignitus.

A meeting with representatives for each race here in the dragon realm? Well, that's nice and everything… Hold on… they aren't considering me to be the one to represent the dragon race, now are they? … That's stupid! They can't be serious thinking that I would be a good and sound candidate to stand for dragons! Granted, the guardians have shown that they don't always think things completely through before now, but come on! I'm the last one to consider for this type of thing! Would have expected them to pick Neval to do this; he's their golden student, their 'poster child', much more a fit for this, not me. In fact, that's what came out of my maw, "Wait one second, you are not… Seriously thinking of sending me to represent dragons as a race, are you?" I spouted.

"Yes, we are." Came the voice I had least expected it to come from.

Swinging my head to gaze at Terrador, who had just given the answer to my question, to which I simply stared. When you bring to mind the times I have disagreed with the guardians… Male guardians usually, wouldn't expect them to have a like or love of me, with the things I've done that clearly goes against their views. However, as my sight swept across the faces of the other guardians, I saw that me being the one was agreed upon between them. … Why… Oh why, does this happen to me?! Why is it that I'm the one that others believe and depend on to solve the problems they have?!

My eyes roll as I addressed the dragons and dragonesses as a whole group, "Have not a clue why you would even for a second consider me for this kind of job, does not fit my skill set or with my views and personality at all. Not good with discussing things with others in a calm manner; would make a horrible mediator, am way too blunt and sarcastic." I said, then paused to decide whether I should just spit out what was really on my mind. … Why the heck not? "My skills tend to do better with defying nigh impossible odds and kicking a** while doing so and coming out alive, where other would not. Now, why would you lot, knowing that choose me to represent dragons in this conference?"

To say that I was downright curious would be an understatement; of all those the guardians could choose, why would they pick me? It was Ignitus that replied to my question, "Because, you have shown yourself to be able to rise to whatever challenge or difficulty that you face and come out of it better for the experience. Where the events that you get into, other dragons and dragonesses would shy away from, you face them. That attitude is what is needed now, but you will not be going alone, there will be others with you."

Great… After having that stuff said about me, it's hard to say no to what they're asking. It's not that I couldn't say no to the point, but something tells me that I wouldn't have it easy if I did. Then… They're not done convincing me of going yet I would bet… This just isn't fair to me! Haven't I had enough trouble for the time being?! Is it too much to ask for a continuing peaceful break from problems in my life, have been experiencing a nice and well deserved break to wind down from the last attempt at killing me by the ancient enemy months ago for the ancestors' sakes! You don't just get over an event like that with a good night's rest, which I don't normally get anyways. Yes, I'm alive and happy to be so, but I'm not completely dumb to think that there won't be another attempt on me in my future. From the two encounters with the ancient enemy, it was made perfectly clear that there would be only two ways that it would end between them and me; either they die… If that's possible… Really hope it is, or they without doubt kill me.

Then there are supposed to be others traveling with me, are there? Who would want to go with me to something like this conference. Sounds more like crap waiting to happen, more than anything else in my view. Managed to contain my true thoughts and only let out a sigh, "Okay fine, for the moment I will not say no, but I still keep the choice to do so if I see a viable reason to. So, tell me more about this meeting or conference, haven't gotten much detail as of yet." I got out, the more information the better as I always say.

"I think that all of us would like to know that." Said a voice behind me.

I spun around and saw that Spyro, who had spoken was standing there. Just behind him, was Seth, Neval, the cheetah Hunter and Chizuru. … Wait, are they going to be the said traveling companions that were briefly mentioned? … I'm getting a really BAD feeling about this developing, especially with Spyro and me going on the same trip… Nearly got killed the last jaunt we were together on. But then, that was the case as well on the trek before that, so doesn't make much of a difference I guess. I turned back to the guardians and Ignitus giving them my attention. Ignitus continued on and started giving details about this conference. Apparently, the meeting would involve members of cheetah tribes, some moles… And unexpectedly, even representatives from the apes. That bit of information about apes attending, worried me somewhat, it would really be dependent on whether it would be apes, which I doubt, or more likely a monkey or more than one of them. The memories had shown me that there had been a time, during the great war when the apes worked with the other races. By what I could understand thus far, it was around the time of Malefor going bad, that the apes changed to how they are currently. Overall in the end, I admit… I caved in… They cohered me into agreeing to go to this conference… I'm just too nice for my only good at times like this!

-Scene Change-

By the time the 'meeting' had come to a close, it was early evening and so, that meant only one thing… Dinnertime! … Hey don't judge me; I'm a healthy male that likes every one of the three customary square meals most expect on an average day. Plus, I needed something that isn't out of the ordinary to help settle the mix of thoughts, chaotic and those that are less so. Such a thing is done better on a full and content stomach, which dinner provided. After satisfying my stomach, decided that it would be in my best interest to find a place to do some thinking and not have others around while doing so, that's why I found myself in part of the dragon temple's garden. I looked around the section of the garden seeing trees and bushes, but what caught my attention was a sheltered grove like area that fit what I wished for at the moment. So, walked forward, and sat myself down within the grove and began to go over the many thoughts running through my mind.

The question I have to ask myself, where do I start? The conference I guess would be the best place. If I were to state, my honest opinion and views on the upcoming event that I learned of today… Well then, I highly doubt most would like to hear them. First thought had entered my mind when I got the overall facts can be said in the simple phrase, 'this sounds like a disaster waiting to blow up'. If this convention was just Cheetahs, Moles and dragons, then I wouldn't think so badly of the idea. But with the apes involved, that changes the whole 'playing field' in quite a few ways that I can see. It's possible that the apes wish to change things for the better for them, though history would have me leaning more towards doubting that. So, I stand by my opinion, this feels like a disaster waiting to happen and blow up. … And yet, I agree to go and represent the dragon race… What was I thinking?! I don't know why I said yes… Though it was begrudgingly, but still…

"Ah, I did not expect to find any around here." Said a male voice.

I swung my head around and came face to face with Ignitus. … Well, hadn't expected any to come around here… Especially, Ignitus. "What might you be doing here young dragon?" Asked Ignitus.

"Oh, taking time to think, a lot of things were brought up today that were not on my mind yesterday. I do my best thinking when I am alone and am not surrounded by others who will have the habit of asking questions interrupting my thinking process." Was my answer to Ignitus.

However, now that I think about it, I've some questions for this dragon, whom is supposed to be the 'historian' and 'recorder of events' in this place. For he might be in the position to know the answers to some pressing inquires I have. Plus, Ignitus, by what I have been able to tell, knows the guardians better than me and could explain to me a few things. Since it's just Ignitus and me, I don't think I could ask for a better opportunity to perhaps get answers. "Say Ignitus, would mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" I posed.

"Not at all young dragon, a curious mind is a wonderful thing to possess." He answered me as he dropped to his haunches.

Took a moment to organize my thoughts, mostly as I don't want to come off as a… oh what's the best way to put it? … An instigator of rebellion against authority… No, that's what I tend to come off as when I'm being sarcastic. One that stands for a desperate outcry for change… Still not what I'm going for. Although, if I wanted to put it nicely… and I do as this applies to me, a pessimistic realist that thinks ahead of what possibilities are likely to happen… probably better to say, a promoter of free individualistic thinking. Take your pick of which way you wish to say the way I can be viewed by others. Once I was able to gather myself together, I spoke my first question, "Feel free to correct me if I am wrong, but the guardians… well, they do not seem to be completely competent in the job that they are 'supposed' to be doing."

I paused trying to decide how to express what I saw wrong with how the dragon guardians do things is wrong… without say that they don't appear to know what they're doing about half the time… or rather that they miss what should be clearly obvious. "I do not believe anyone can be absolutely competent in what they do young dragon. After all, no being is perfect or unable to make mistakes." Ignitus replied calmly.

… that's a good point… granted, I may put the guardians to a higher standard than others, but as leaders that many look to, they have to be held to a standard above what others are held. "I would not disagree with you upon that, yet, from different events I have seen and experienced, I would also say that the guardians are going more with tradition than what is best for those they lead. An example of the idea, not too long after arriving at Warfang…" I began.

Then I went into the tale of learning about Ruben and what he had been sent to do and had gone missing in the process. From what impressions I got from the guardians later, they had no plan to send anyone to save those they were wishing to save or the one they sent to do so. When I had inquired as to what the guardians planned to do to rectify the problem of Ruben and those he had gone to look for. They hadn't really answered my questioning, but I have come to expect that from them now. Then when two others along with myself go and do the job and succeed, what may I ask was their reaction? Not a single thank you from those in Warfang or job well done; what we got was how what we did was so wrong. Did not look at the results of the trek… never mind that the ones we saved were two guardians like them, just chastised us for what went down. I ended with asking Ignitus to justify how that was alright. Okay… maybe my ranting and reaming on some of the guardians was a little much, but that was just one example I was going through.

To my surprise, Ignitus listened to me and didn't interrupt me while I stated what I thought of many of the guardians, how they did things and their justifications of their reasoning. It certainly gained respect from me, by what Spyro said, Ignitus was the leader of the guardians before he… 'died'… which doesn't make a lot of sense to me. Yes, I know that I should understand the idea, having been to the Ethereal Archives where all there are 'dead' yet are still 'alive', but I still don't fully get that either! Although, I can believe that Ignitus is still alive somehow due to the experience with the archives.

"I will not deny that the guardian, could be seen as you have stated. However young dragon, where it is clear that you understand what skills are required to look after yourself, the guardians' duty is to watch over many dragons, cheetahs and moles. They need to think of the needs of the many and at times hard choices must be made. It is likely that in the event that you talked about, none could be sent due to the risks that were present." Said Ignitus.

… I guess that might have been the case… still that doesn't really excuse the unnecessary reprimand that Seth, Cyra and I had received when we got back. I mean, I wouldn't have as much of an issue with the guardians (cough) male ones (cough) were it just disapproval of actions. It's when they chew out and 'beat the dead horse' home of how wrong an action is, while completely ignoring the outcome of the said actions, that's where my beef comes in.

"I understand that the guardians are to look out for the needs of the many that look to them, and that system is a fairly good one to use for managing things. Suppose the point I am making is that they bind themselves so much by 'tradition' that they cannot seem to see that a result, no matter the method it is obtained is still a result. There is more than one way to get a result that is desired. It is up to those who do the work that choose which way that a task is done, not those who tell them how it should be done. The older guardians do not appear to understand that point, hence why they and I do not tend to get along." I replied.

Ignitus smile at my reply and for some reason it irked me to a degree, probably because I had just said one of the major reasons that I don't get along with the guardians and Ignitus, a former guardian reacted with a smile. "Your view is a valid one, however, for one to be in a position of leadership does not mean that one is any less a student that has much learning to do." Returned Ignitus.

He had said it… one of the few lines that had a profound effect on me that most don't. It was a line that Master Kai had taught me the real meaning of while I had been at the dojo, but have a tendency to forget to apply to others at times. No one, not one person, is ever done learning; the second one believes that they are done, is the time they will fail and shown just how much they still have to be taught. It's a life lesson that I have learned many times and will learn many times in future and I know it. … Dang it! Why does he just have to say one of the few lines that I can't deny or argue against?! I let out a huff, "That is unfair for use that line… one of the few I cannot argue with." I muttered.

Glancing over at Ignitus and saw him looking at me with a curious look, I sighed, "What I meant to say was please continue to tell me why those who are guardians, should be so." I said flatly.

I was 'treated' to hearing two different examples of why specifically; Terrador, Cyril and Volteer are guardians that lead dragons. The first example, was the assistance in the evacuations from Warfang and other cities while Malefor was pillaging and destroying in mass. All of this at their own risk to their lives as Malefor had minions making things bad for everyone while he was doing what he was. The second instance, was later when the three defended the dragon temple and the unborn hatchling dragons. The three dragons whom I have been disagreeing with… pretty much sacrificed themselves in order to give time for Ignitus to get some of the eggs to safety, including Spyro's own egg. Admittedly, it's hard to see Terrador and the other two, doing those kind of things at times, but… maybe I've… not been looking at them in that way.

-Scene change-

What a day it had been today! First, being told that I was 'requested' to attend a huge meeting of leaders of the races in the dragon realm, which sounded much like a peace summit or something like that. I doubt it would turn out that nice, with at least one leader that would likely be there; still am surprised that the apes said they would come. If their real leader Lucrecia was the one coming… Have no idea how that will end, probably worse than if one of the silent killers come instead. I wasn't even really give the choice in my involvement; yes, technically Ignitus had said I had the option. The current 'Chronicler', was unlike most dragons I have met thus far, definitely better than the male guardians… Kind of wish they learned to do things like he Ignitus himself did. Back to me having, or really not having a choice if I wanted to not draw attention to myself… More than I already have. I wouldn't say that it was exactly mean or low of Ignitus and the other guardians to do, but it certainly doesn't sit right with me. Then with the talk with Ignitus… well that had been an eye opener in a way that I hadn't really wanted, but will accept. After all, I'm not so petty to not say that I can be wrong about others and in this case… (Sigh) Okay I was wrong about the guardians in several ways, still disagree with several of their views though.

The end of a long day, all that was left for me to do was to head to bed. I headed to the new bigger room that I shared with Lara, was on the ground floor of the temple. The room was bigger than my original room I had been given when I got to the realm and to Warfang, by a little more than double, the increased space with two living in the room is appreciated. Often Lara would just pretty much live in my room, even though it was a single room meant for one to living in. Back to the new room, there was a larger bed so now there was space for both Lara and I to lay on it and sleep comfortably. In my previous room, the bed's size had made two of us sleeping together… A bit tighter, since Lara pretty much spooned herself to me and with us like that, we took up almost the whole bed. If I rolled, I would have dropped to the floor and Lara would have followed, not the case anymore more space to work with. That doesn't mean Lara has stopped cuddling me and hugging me when she sleeps, for she still does… Every night, not that I've much against that. We also now have a private bathroom connected to the room, which at first I would've said was nothing to be excited about, since Lara had been. However, within a less than a week, I changed my tune completely and was grateful that it was there. Not that I'm ashamed or embarrassed about my appearance… Either one of them, but the peace of relaxing in your own bath… It's very nice, a mercy really!

What had surprised me, was with the private bath/wash room, Lara spent time in there every day. With her not being a morning person… Dragon, like I am; the change was unexpected. She actually got up at what I would consider a decent hour and 'clean herself up'. … Admittedly, Lara cleans up really well and beautifully, can't deny that. Normally, Lara would use the time when I do my morning routines to keep myself fit and ready; to wash up, sometimes I would walk in when I was done and find her still in there. Never will understand why females take so long in the bathroom to get themselves ready for the day. Doubt I ever will, nor do I really want to; consider the idea to be one of the mysteries of life and leave it at that. Speaking as a male, it ain't my business to know every little detail of what the female in my life does… Have enough trouble keeping track of knowing my own business and managing it.

When I arrived and entered the room, I immediate noted Lara was sitting on the bed, head lying on her forepaws. This isn't entirely new… Lara will usually wait for me when I'm out late for whatever reason I am. However, the way Lara was sitting was one she had when she did some serious thinking about a subject, something that I have observed since we became mates… and her position suggested that she was waiting for me and not so that we could just go to bed. Yet, I can't think of why my mate would be waiting for me, haven't done anything that I can recall that would get her miffed at me… Do try to avoid that the best I can. At my entry, Lara's head shot up and she focused on me. I stared at Lara, a little apprehensive, before voicing my current question. "Evening Lara, what is going on? I know I have said that you don't need to stay up and wait for me to come back to the room if I am late." I said in a cordial tone.

"Well… I was hoping to talk to you about something Saber." Replied Lara.

Hmm... Talk to me about something she says, don't know if I should be worried or happy. The conversations between Lara and myself that have happened before now, have gone both ways, good and bad. Case and point, let me take the last two 'talks' we have had. While we had been staying Carona after exploring Mistborne, following the grilling session that I had gone through where I had talked about things I hadn't wished to at all. The discussion with Lara… Hadn't been nice, and that's putting it mildly! I mean seriously, my mate had dragged me to the room we had been given, kicking and screaming along the way being done by me. Once the two of us reached the room… Well, it was clear that she had been mad and had told me many things, called me names and well… Yeah, I'll leave it at that. Then there was the other and more recent conversation with Lara, in which I had been forced to confront my… Family issues, more specifically my problems with parents. That was the 'good' one out of the two examples… Yeah I say for talking… Let's hope that this goes okay then. So… With those thoughts in mind, I don't know what way I should take Lara wanting to talk to me about something.

Seeing that Lara was waiting for my reply, I cleared my throat, "Oh, is that so? … On a particular subject I would assume? Sure… I guess." I answered.

Made my way to the bed, climbed up on it and settled into the spot on Lara's left; she leaned up against me as was evident with the feeling of her body heat that registered. Okay, hope that means that this 'talk' will be a non-bad discussion, though I could see Lara still looked a bit worried about… Something. My curiosity was growing on what subject matter could my mate… And friend, Lara is normally not like this. "So then Lara, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

Lara's mouth was working, but no words came out. As I observed the action, it really began to create feelings of concern within me. Lara doesn't have trouble or a problem speaking her mind, she's proven that before now. The dragoness beside me, had left no doubt in my mind that if she had something to tell me, then she would come to me and say it and make sure I knew whatever it was she wanted me to know. So then, why is she having difficulty saying whatever it is she's trying to say? I moved my head closer to hers and tilted it slightly, "Lara, are you okay? You are starting to worry me with how you are acting right now. It is not like you." I said.

Lara then, looked me straight in the eye with an expression of effort plastered on her face, "Saber… I-m-vid." She said in a rush.

Okay… Heard my name, the rest was, surprisingly was said fast enough that it came through as gibberish; totally unable to understand what she said after my name. With my hearing that's fairly rare to happen, well then, let's just try this again.

"Umm… Lara, all I got was my name, you said the rest so quick that I did not get a single word. So, please tell me again what you said, yet say it slower this time so that I can take in what you are telling me. I assure you, I want to hear what you are saying, but you got to give me a chance to understand what it is you are saying." I said in a calming voice, so I could get Lara to slow down, and speak slower.

Lara calmed herself down a bit, though she still appeared very nervous about whatever she was worrying about so much. "Saber… Well, I… I…" Lara trailed off in a mumble, before she turned her head away from me.

… This is just getting weird! Now, who is this dragoness and where did she stow Lara? Rubbing her back with my right forepaw to coax her to talk to me, I tried speaking again, "Lara, I have said this times before, it is unlikely that you can say something to me and get a bad reaction. There are only a very select few subjects that can affect me in a bad way, so whatever this is about, just tell me and get this over with. I will help the best I can… With whatever this is all about; however, I cannot do that if you do not tell me." I said.

Lara… thrusted her head into her pillow and I was forced to listen to my mate mumbling into the pillow… Something. Got a few words that I could understand; ones that referred to myself and… A subject that I don't like, I think? I'll tell you, it's hard to comprehend what is being said when the one doing the talking is doing the action into a pillow that's absorbing a good amount of the sound. This is becoming annoying! I'm attempting to help Lara, be nice to her, go outside my comfort zone by my own will and choice. What might I get in response to my attempted kindness? The dragoness that says she trusts me, doesn't tell me what's worrying her. Then Lara pulled her head out of the pillow she had it in and faced me again, "I said that I am gravid!" Lara nearly shouted.

There was utter silence, all that could be heard was one another's breathing… … Did Lara just say the line that has been haunting me and stressing me out for the last two months… No, it started not too long after we became mates?! Focusing on Lara's face as she was still looking at me and there was no hint of lying or deceit. … So then… The deed is done! … … My life is going to become different and I don't take change well, for several reason! Rare it is for me to say the line that's coming to mind, but I can't help it; I'm likely doomed! And I won't be the only one, the child or dragonet that will come into the world due to the actions of Lara and myself, should they inherit qualities and other things from me will then be doomed as well. I knew this would come at some point true, though I had been trying to prepare myself for this. But… I hadn't been able to make myself ready just yet. Don't get me wrong, as I stated before, I like kids… As long as they're not mine.

The feeling of something rubbing against my right cheek, turned and when I glanced over to the right, I saw Lara using her head to caress my cheek. As my thoughts went along the tangent of what any offspring I could have would possibly go through… Learning with me as an example; I really didn't respond to Lara's actions. Yet, I felt, but didn't really fully register Lara wrapping her legs and paw around my body. Yes, I'm bigger overall than Lara, though with her legs a little longer than average, she is able to reach around me with her paws. My mate was hugging me and I believe attempting to comfort and console me; however, there was a feel of slowly growing desperation. Now her worry over this… Subject made sense, I had made it clear that the subject of parents and me or me being one wasn't an idea that I was fond of at all.

"Saber…" Lara began.

I felt a muscle twitch developing in the left side of my face, it was only due to my well-developed control that I wasn't freaking out right here and now. My head turned so that I looked at the dragoness, whose body was against mine. "Lara, did you just say that you are gravid?" I asked flatly.

"Yes, please just listen to me!" was Lara's answer and she clung to me a little tighter.

Didn't say anything, Lara had asked me to listen, so I would do that and keep myself in control… Or at least try my best to do so. Lara started talking about the 'good points' of us having a dragonet or multiple dragonets. Her case was… Sound, even if I don't want to admit it. I… Well, I've come to understand and… Accept that I… Love Lara and she loves me, it's a feeling that's not strange to me as it once was, but I'm still a complete noob to the idea. However, it was clear that Lara and I had different way of viewing thing and situations. She tends to see the good side, yet will stand her ground and defend her opinion. Whereas I… Well, I appear to be 'the eternal optimist', yet in reality, I'm far more practical minded in how things work, especially with how things work between my luck and myself. So, we cover each other where the other isn't as strong or as good with as the other.

Lara's reasoning in this, was along the lines of us being mates and so, with the two of us being together, dragonets are a given and would come at some point. Not just that, but having offspring being a wonderful part of life as we would get to raise them together… Another connection in the bond between Lara and me, at least that's was she's going with. Not that I didn't see the logic that the dragoness was telling me, yet I believe she's missing a few things. The first and one of the most important points that she's missing, I'm being hunted down by… A group of… whatever the ancient enemy actually are, and they won't accept anything less than my corpse to confirm that I'm dead. Second, as I have argued before, what in the hell do I know about what a parent is supposed to do, I don't have a clue how a parental figure is to act around their offspring D**n it!

As Lara kept justifying why having a dragonet is a good thing, her action of clinging to me became stronger and more desperate. Obviously, she is worried about how I would take this… And for viable reason as my reaction and previous discussions have proved. Once Lara had finished she just held onto me, internally, I was in turmoil. "Lara… I know I have said this before, specifically to you, even though I had not intended to; but I know nothing really about how to raise a dragonet or in essences, be a parent." I got out, my voice shaking ever so slightly.

Lara shifted her head so that I was forced to look her eye to eye, "What do you mean not intend to tell me?" she asked.

With Lara holding onto me as she is, I was unable to hold my maw shut and with the dragoness was holding my gaze while she waited for my answer to her question… Didn't help me. My problem with offspring was for the moment placed on the back burner, as I struggled to keep my mouth shut. I didn't want to tell Lara that she had the natural ability to somehow make me spill my secrets, no matter how deep or dark they were! If she knew that she could have me singing my unsaid thoughts and musings that haven't been heard by Master Kai, by just pinning me with her gaze and waiting me out, then I think she would do so much more going forward. But as Lara's gaze became a glare, I felt my effort of holding back the secrets being stressed and cracked. "I… What I meant to say was…" I mumbled.

Lara didn't let me look away from her… This… Is… So… Not… FAIR! My efforts to clench my maw shut… Were in vain as my maw began moving and I had no control of what was coming out as it stop listening to my mind's instructions. "Ahhh! Why?! Why is it that whenever you pin me with a stare or glare, I start saying things I would not even consider saying at all to anyone?! Not even Chizuru can do that and she has tried to get me to talk about things I do not talk about!" I took a deep breath, attempting to get my jaw to cease its movement, but silly me, with Lara, that doesn't happen, so my jaw kept going. "Yet you don't say anything, just stare or glare at me and have me spilling secrets like a blabbering idiot! And… I do not even know why it happens with you!"

… Dang it! Lara now knows that she can get me to tell her what I normally keep to myself. What do I do now?! None of my thoughts or secrets are safe! My mate had an expression of surprise on her face, "Wait, what do you mean?" Lara asked simply.

I let out a sigh of frustration as I had already spilled the beans and I knew that I would keep going whether I wanted to or not. "Have no clue, but something about you gets me to spill things like secrets and nay say subjects and talk about them which I do not do by choice." I returned.

Lara… For some reason smiled at me, then leaned forward and licked my snout. "Oh Saber, what is the problem with telling me things, even if it is stuff that you would not tell others? We are mates, we can trust each other completely." Lara said to me, before she pressed her snout against mine lightly, softly kissing me.

Once again, to my complete and utter surprise, Lara's action resulted in an unexpected and what I would consider a nigh impossible outcome. My body, of its own accord began to relax and the internal turmoil faded to a dull complaint. … How can she do this to me? No one has gotten close to having this kind of effect on me; however, Lara can get me to do things that I wouldn't consider doing for anyone! Anyway… Our discussion, didn't really go any further in the progress of Lara convincing me that being a parent is a good thing, nor me convincing her of the dangers facing me will also be on the dragonet's head. No, it just ended out with Lara cuddling me until we fell asleep.

-Scene Change-

Woke up the next morning, which was also the morning that I would set out for the conference… With my traveling companions. Now, some might think I have a problem with those who would be traveling with, and… Well, I do with some of them. You see, yesterday, not only did I find out that I would be stupid enough to agree to go to a conference between the races of the dragon realm, but I would also have others going with me. Didn't see an issue with most of them, yet there were those that I don't exactly get along with. Whom might be my traveling companions? The first two were Spyro and Seth, not a single complaint about the both of them coming with me, it was great as I haven't traveled with both of them for a while. Then… There was Neval, my beef isn't with him, but rather his 'alter ego' Nergal, who I do NOT get along with and get annoyed with. Chizuru would be coming along and that helped my peace of mind, she was solid in most if not all situations, be they logical or just plain crazy and impossible.

Those four were the ones that were around my age… Physically, the other three members of this band were older. First would be Spectra, out of the guardians, she is one of the decent ones AND has a working as well as active brain in her skull… I have to question on some of them on the working or active piece. Next in the band would be Huron, still have a hard time reading the grey wind dragon, so I don't know what to exactly think with him. The second to last traveling companion, would be the cheetah Hunter, whom I met previously, but don't really know very well personally. Yet I have heard good things about him and the information's sources are reliable and I trust them. The finally member of the group was the one I knew the least about as I had only met him two months ago, I'm of course talking about Nox. Apparently he knew the path we would be taking; the cheetah wouldn't be taking part in the conference. Something about not being in good standing with other cheetahs really at all, but he nor anyone else went into detail as to why. And so, we set off to the west to the place the conference was set to be… I still don't think this will end well, but that's me.

Chapter end!

**A/n**

**And that's where I'll leave off with this chapter. Lots of stuff in this chapter and sorry it took me a while to get it written; school was sucking up my time for me to get good grades and that's important to me as is this story. Hopefully, chapters won't take me a couple of months going forward, but no promises right now, I'll try not to take as long though. Please take the time to write a review and tell me what you think of the chapter, the things that I could have done wrong, what you liked and questions you might have. Peace out until next time.**

**LizerTheBeastling**

Thank you for the compliment.

**KeyBlader Zen**

I hope I was able to answer the 5 points that you brought up in the PM that I sent you. If not, just tell me and I'll do my best. And as for Getsuga, well she'll come in again later, I promise.

**Rayrudan**

Yes, Nox will have his part to play in this all. Hope you laugh at this chapter as well, I do put in the situations as I do to get some good humor and hope others get the same.

**HolyCross9**

There you go, Saber has had the talk you suggested with Ignitus and… well has been made to admit that he was somewhat wrong about the guardians with his first impressions.


	19. 19 Are We There Yet?

**A/n**

**I know this chapter is shorter than my chapters are normally, but that's how it happens sometimes. There is still a good amount of stuff in this chapter that moves the story along… Perhaps not in the minds of some, yet I stand by it. Nevertheless, enough chatting from me, on with the story!**

Chapter 19: Are We There Yet?!

Perhaps you have notice how one's life and the direction it takes, can change so completely from seemingly the simplest things? I certainly have experienced such a thing at times in my life… not too often, but it does happen on a rare occasion. In this instance, it was until yesterday, that my life had been settling into a fairly good routine. No need for me to trek around to solve problems of other, none trying to bump me off, just a bit of peace which I think I've earn a bit of. Granted, there have been a few events as of late that have caused a few ripples in the waters of life, couple of large ones, but that was to be expected as that's how life is. … However, then came yesterday… And changed things in a big way, made waves instead of ripples.

Most of this major changes came due to two events; the conference between races here in the dragon realm, and then the thing with Lara. The conference in my opinion, it's nearly a lost cause, that's before you involve me in the mix, worse when I'm shoved into this. Know I've thought and stated that the dragon guardians were somewhat ignorant and can be kind of dumb from time to time. Yet this was more than that, this was stupid! … And yet, I go along with it… Don't know what's wrong with me in this! … Then… There was… Lara. Love the Dragoness and am able to openly admit it most of the time, not easy when you're somewhat the quiet type… well, perhaps not quiet exactly, but I'm not one to say whatever comes to my mind. Still haven't a clue why she spends time around someone like me when I think she deserves so much better than me, for I certainly ain't no saint, though I'm not a devil, but nor am I close to perfect.

Now… I've the prospects of a dragonet on the way to hatch into the world for some time in the future. And I'm so conflicted and so am not handling this well and I can't and won't deny it. My mind is being stressed badly with the argument of why it's a good thing for me to have kids and the reasons that I shouldn't breed or reproduce. The emotional and mental storm that was going on within me, was making things more difficult than I can recall having before in my life up to now. On the other paw, Lara was clearly happy about her being gravid and wants me to share in that happiness as well. Her attempt, even if it was a tad desperate, to convince me that both of us being parents was wonderful had made that plain.

Anyways, back to the present as it is, I was in the group that would go to the conference that was to the northeast of Warfang. As I have said, was glad to have Spyro and Seth with me, it's nice to spend time around them as it's been some time since I have had the opportunity to do so. Their company would hopefully provide some stability, especially with my situation with Lara right now. Chizuru could also possibly be of help to me in the issue, and her company is one that I know I can count on in tight situation and problems and get the feeling that I would need such things on this trek… can't say why, but better safe than sorry. Then there was Neval… Don't have anything against him personally, none at all; it's his other personality that irks me so. Had been clear from our first meeting with Nergal or Goldie Scales as is one of the names I came up for him, that he was a major P.I.M.A., or a pain in my a**, among the other things he is. The C.A.S.O.B. liked me as much as, or slightly less than I enjoyed keeping his company, which is not at all! Hopefully, Neval would be in control for the majority of this trip or I might gain a twitch or habit of smacking the dragon upside the head… Rather quickly I wouldn't doubt if Nergal showed himself.

Next would be the 'babysitters', those being Spectra and Huron, perhaps Hunter as well, but I don't see him being the best for this kind of job. Since the time Spectra and I had met, our relationship had gotten 'better' for lack of a better way of putting it. In the early times, she had assaulted me as well as helped me, very confusing messages she would send me, now it's less so… No assaulting me these days and actually listens to me sometimes. I can't say that about a number of the guardians, Terrador I think, hasn't listened to me seriously since he's seen me… unless he had too, wasn't often. He and I still don't get along all that well and that's unlikely to change in the future, I just rarely get along with authority figures, it's the way I am. Yet, I'm getting sidetracked, the other guardian that was traveling in the 'merry band', was the one I could read and understand the least, Huron, the guardian of the wind element. He is still a mystery to me and it hasn't gotten any clearer since we met, the dragon is still quiet and difficult to read.

With the two cheetahs going along with us, Nox and Hunter, don't have much on either of them other than the little information that I had heard. Hunter was a friend of Spyro who had found my purple friend encased in crystal… how that works is beyond me. However, I'm supposedly from the time of the Great War that was hundreds of thousands of years ago, so who am I to talk about how should things work. Anyway, the point is that it would be nice to see how the two interact around each other, added info to what I already have. Then you got the quiet cheetah, who is some kind of outcast, Nox; can't say much about him as I just don't know much, other than him being our guide in this journey as he knew the place we were going.

I made the decision that I would start out this trip in my human form for a couple of reasons. The first was I haven't used it in a little while and I don't want to get lax on my skills as a human, so best to get practice when I can. Second, is that humans have very good versatility, are well-rounded and adaptation are things that humans can say that they have in good supply. I was thinking on the journey ahead when Chizuru came up next to me, "Hey Saber, I thought you said that you would be going as a dragon for this trek." She said.

Focusing on my female companion, I shook my head, "No, I didn't say that, I said that I would be starting this out with a human." I stated firmly.

Had indeed said that I would start this trek as my human self, so why is Chizuru bring this up? Chizuru kept her gaze on me, "No, you did say that you would be setting out as a dragon, I believe you said specifically, 'I'll be going like I am' while you were a dragon." She commented.

I paused, don't remember saying anything like that or being a dragon while I would say that. Yet Chizuru has a good memory, so why she would recall me saying something that I'm fairly sure that I didn't. "You must be mistaken Chizuru; I didn't say anything like that." I answered.

"Yes, you did." Chizuru returned to me

Was taken aback a bit with how firm Chizuru was that I had said that I would be a dragon at the start of this. I neither confirm or deny that such a thing as me saying something as Chizuru has said I had, could've happened. … I can only think of one thing to say in my defense… whether it is seen as covering my rear and mouth or me justifying what I said, that doesn't matter in my view. I gazed Chizuru strait in the eye, "I reject your reality and substitute my own." I said flatly.

Chizuru attempted to keep a straight face after hearing my statement, but fail and burst out laughing. The dragons look over to both Chizuru and I with curious expression. Might not understand exactly why Chizuru would find this situation between her and me is funny. That's if any of the dragons heard me say the line I did at all, and if they did, then unlikely they would comprehend the reference and implications of it… with human phrases and implications, dragons rarely understand them. Anyway, we got organized, took us about fifteen minutes, before we were all set and ready to start our journey to the land the guardians called Cuneo.

As our group started forward, there came a voice, one which I have come to be irked and annoyed by, to detest and thoroughly dislike. The owner, for whom I can come up with fitting names for and have loved to prank. The one and only light bulb with wings, yes indeed, the Incessant Chatterbox, Sparx. "Hey, I want to come along too!"

I grumble in frustration, "Please no."

Had thought I could enjoy a break from the relentless rambler on this trip. I would see him from time to time around Warfang, but I could tolerate that because I would get time away from the dragonfly. If he came on this trek, then I would get far less time away from IC. There are enough difficulties with the conference looming ahead without adding to the mix… And Sparx is one of the last things that we need! Chizuru looked to me with slight worry, "Saber are you alright?" she asked.

I glared at the dragonfly, before I gave my answer to Chizuru, "I'll have to get back to you on that Chizuru. I can't honestly say if I'm going to be alright at the moment."

-Scene change-

"Are we there yet?" asked IC in a voice and tone I would expect from a child.

Did he really just ask that question… I swear, if I don't kill IC before we get to the conference venue, then it will be a freaking miracle! He had been going on for so long I lost track of how much time had passed, but if the sun's position is anything to go by, it had been hours. Yes, I said and even promised Spyro that I would attempt to be nicer to his brother Sparx, but that dragonfly is pushing my tolerance and patience to their limits! I can't see how the current situation can be much worse than it is right now. … I should know better by now never to wonder how things can be worse. My bad luck just loves proving me wrong. Not even ten second after believing there wasn't much of a way for this to sink lower, I was proven very wrong by my luck! Thankfully, my ever reliable danger sense of mine, warned me in time and I had enough time to dodge the form that pelted towards me though it was close.

My head twisted to the left and my self-restraint came into effect and helped me to hold in a scream as a certain silver grey dragoness with crimson eyes into my sight, couldn't ever forget… Not after the things she did to me! Readied myself to defend my freedom, I leveled my gaze at the dragoness that I haven't seen for somewhat less than a year, Sarana. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared of this dragoness I'm facing right now and for good reason, she's a sadist with me! And for whatever reason, she sees me as the best and her favorite outlet for her sadism. But I will not let her do such things again, I would not let her get a hold of me and most of all, I won't let her have her way and torture me for her enjoyment!

Had only a few moments, before Sarana pounced at me a second time, forepaws out stretched in the obvious intent to grab me. I leaned back… doing one of the most serious limbo moves I've ever done, my shins moved forward and my knees were bent at somewhere between a hundred-ten and a hundred twenty-degree angle with my body arching backward to complete my extreme limbo move. No matter how ludicrous the move, it did what I needed it to do as the view of Sarana sailing over me was taken in, yet she did close enough that she was less than half a foot from my torso. Adrenaline was rapidly pumping through my body in the effort to keep the silver grey dragoness gets a hold of me… I don't want to think about what will happen… all I'll say is if she catches me, it's not going to end well!

The voice of Spectra shouting something at Sarana came to my ears, but as she shot towards me for the third time, it was clear that she wasn't listening to Spectra at all. Even heard the voices of Spyro and Seth, yet couldn't understand what they were saying as I was too busy preventing Sarana from getting me in her grasp by whatever means necessary. This trend continued until Chizuru stepped in and managed… With whatever ability she has to force Sarana to veer of her intend course at me by some kind of explosion of blue fire. Before the silver grey dragoness could resume her attempts of snatching me up in her grasp, Spectra and Huron got in between her and me.

Looking back to Chizuru, I noticed that her fox ears and two of her tails were out, yet none other than myself seemed to notice. However, at the moment I didn't care as much as I had for the time being escaped Sarana. This experience had brought back to my mind some very horrible memories from my younger years. In fact, shivers ran through me at thoughts of that girl who had been the first sadist that had focused on me to get her kicks. Felt the tears start coming to my eyes, and without thinking, I hugged Chizuru and whimpered. It's out of character for me, few would be able to understand that horrible sadism that I had survived at that hands of a single girl. "Thanks Chizuru, you're a real friend! The things that dragoness has done to me… It's like… Like… Being bullied by Ice Cold Elsa again!" I choked out before I broke down into a fit of sobbing.

The feeling of a hand patting my right shoulder in a comforting fashion, even with tears coming from my eyes, I could see Chizuru. As she often had, was trying to comfort me like she used to after I would make escape from the girl who had bullied me when I was younger. That girl had been named Elsa Cordené, I and some others gave her the nickname Ice Cold Elsa. She was the first sadist that I had come into contact with, and still is the one that affected me the most. Sarana had gotten close to reaching the level that Icy Elsa had done on a regular basis, but hadn't gotten to the same level. It had been a very good day when I been told Elsa Cordené would be moving away, that's how horrible it had been with that girl. Yet, from her actions she did with me, I would never ever forget the girl and the sadist she was. I couldn't possibly forget those experiences; I was scarred from what had happened! Chizuru had been one of the few that saw how Elsa could truly be like when adults didn't watch. It was during those times that our friendship had developed, when Chizuru had begun to see who I was before Master Kai had helped me in the ways he had.

I regained control of my emotions, I noticed that Spectra and Huron had managed to calm Sarana down and get her to stop trying to catch me. Was hoping for our group to get back on the road, the quicker that we leave Sarana behind the better in my opinion. Yet, my bad luck laughed at me, this came in the way of Sarana saying she would travel with us for the time being. Admittedly, it has been a little while since the Man Upstairs and the Punk Below had a laugh and got entertainment at my expense and so it seems that it'll be again.

-Scene change-

The sun began to sink below the western horizon, signaling that the day would soon come to a close and would give way to night. With the unmistakable approach of evening our merry band decided to stop for the day and set up camp where we were. By what Nox said, when I got to asking him, we were over half way to the destination, Cuneo the land where the conference would take place. There wasn't much needed to be done to 'setup camp', dragons may not require much, nor do cheetahs as they live off the fruits of the land on a normal basis. After everyone one began settling in for the evening, I found myself in the company of Spyro, Seth and Chizuru. IC was absent… I had nothing to do with it… I might have mentioned there was a large collection of bushes that, just happened to have the berries that IC likes and can't resist within his hearing range, but I had nothing to do with his disappearance. If he is nowhere to be found, then that's his doing and not mine! I'm just going to enjoy his presence being not around here for as long as I can. The four of us had dinner and then got to exchanging small talk, when Spyro asked a particular question, "Um Chizuru, before when you helped Saber, you had something on the top of your head… And I thought you had some sort of tail, what were those? I have never seen Saber have anything like that when he is human."

Oh dear… How to explain about what Chizuru is? I haven't seen or heard of any creature in the Dragon Realm that's like a Kitsune. While I attempted to come up with a viable way to help Spyro and Seth to understand, Chizuru brought out her fox ears and tails for both dragons to see.

"Well Spyro," I began, "You see, first of all, humans do not have tails of any kind. In the human world, they are thought to be many different creatures that can appear somewhat similar to human beings. There tends to be lots of myths and stories about such beings and are brought up to explain unusual occurrences for the most part…"

I trailed off, unable to explain the idea of creatures of myth and legend. Thankfully for me, Chizuru came to my rescue, "Yes humans do tend to use non-humans to explain some of the ideas they can't exactly explain. In the realm where humans inhabit, there is a world that humans know little about that they call the supernatural. Most can make themselves look human and blend in, some are better at it than others, can be done in a couple of different ways. I am, what is known as a kitsune, or fox in the language from the land that is my ancestral home. We are beings that are able to use magic and tend to live longer than humans by a large margin. Most of the time, we are seen as protectors and guardians of the innocent, among other things." Chizuru said.

Once Chizuru had finish her explanation, which I'll confess, was clearer and better than mine. I had thought that would be the end of things for the night, so next would be finding a spot to sleep. Unfortunately, my mind went back to thinking about the situation with Lara and I couldn't help the grimace that appeared. Yes, I'm still extremely worried about the future with Lara being gravid now; I can't change that fact and I don't think it will be prone to change much in the future. Was so deep in my own thoughts, that I hadn't noticed that Spyro was watching me.

"Saber, are you okay?"

My head snapped up, turned to the speaker and I found myself looking at Spyro who was staring at me with worry. Have no idea why my purple friend had an expression of concern as he looked at me, but then I've been so deep in thoughts about the situation with Lara, I wasn't paying attention. Glancing around, I saw that Chizuru and Seth were gazing at me as well, waiting for my response to Spyro's question. I forced a smile, "Yeah, I am fine, was just thinking about some stuff that has come up recently. It is nothing to concern yourself with Spyro." I said, hoping he would accept the answer and not ask further.

However, my wish for my friends to not inquire, didn't fly for me at all. This came in the form of Seth speaking up, "Saber, there is definitely something troubling you. You should know by now that you can tell us anything." Seth said to me in the clear effort to push me to say what was holding my attention, which was Lara being gravid.

That didn't help me, I didn't want to talk about or get into the issue that is haunting me as of last night. I'm still processing the long term effects that would come with Lara and I having a dragonet, for there were many. Yet, the hardest blow, was still to come, "Saber." Came the voice of Chizuru.

Swung my head over to focus on Chizuru as she continued, "You've proven that you can appear that you have no trouble if it has a physical or mental piece, however, you have never been able to hide it when you are dealing with an issue when it involves an emotional component. You might as well just get it out, vent if you will, so that you can get over whatever your problem is."

Dang freaking fiddlesticks! I don't know which is worse, Chizuru being able to say things that cut to the heart so effectively, or Sera's outright ludicrous ability to know about things she shouldn't know at all. Took a moment to take in the expressions of the three friends who were listening to me and were trying to help me. The looks on Spyro's and Seth's faces, said to me that I couldn't say anything to get them to wave this off. Then seeing Chizuru, it was like a shot straight to the heart with her sharp glare that was fixed on me, I knew that there was little if any way I could get out of telling these three what was bothering me. My shoulders slumped and I let out a long sigh, "Okay, I get it, you're not going to drop this, so I might as well spill it."

I paused and didn't say a word for a full minute, hadn't a clue how to lay out my current predicament. At least doing so without get across properly why I see it being such a problem without seeming like something that I'm not. … I guess I might as well just state the event, "Well… Um, you see…" my voice caught in my throat, I forced through though, "I… Found out yesterday… That um… Lara's… Uh, well she's gravid."

There was complete and utter silence in the air for a few minutes, upon glancing up to see the looks on their faces, observed that huge shock was the most prevalent feeling to what I told them. Knew that telling others that Lara and I are now expecting, yet I didn't think the reaction would be of this magnitude. Granted, I'm not the sort of guy most would call the ideal image of a family man… Quite the other end of the spectrum. However, that never meant that I was fully set against the idea, just had little understanding how such a thing would work. The spell of silence broke when Chizuru started snickering quietly, I faced her, "And what Chizuru, do you find so amusing about Lara and I now being expectant… Par… Parents?" I asked.

"You are funny Saber, you have always dismissed the subject of family, whether it was to be a part of one or if it were to have one yourself… And now you've landed yourself in the position that you have been for so long against." Answered Chizuru giggling at random as she said this.

Was about to give a retort, but was stopped by Spyro, "But, why would you be so against having a dragonet Saber?" Asked Spyro.

Well, ain't this Really ironic?! I recall asking something similar of Spyro over a year ago and yet here we are, in reverse positions having close to the same conversation. It's a miracle that the light bulb with wings isn't here… would've expected him to be back by now, that would make this so much worse for me and I do not need that right now. Don't really care where IC is at the moment, as long as he stays out of this conversation, the better and the less I'll do to him. So… What do I say in my defense to Spyro's question? I tried to explain my issue to Lara and she hadn't seemed to understand what I had been trying to say to her. Back at that time, Lara gave her side of why it was good for us to have a dragonet, really it had solidified how she and I can view things differently. Yet, we hadn't finish the conversation once it got to Lara finding out that she could have me spilling my secrets with little effort.

So, it's not like I'm not interested in having kids, it's more that I'm worried about what kind of life they would likely have. Hypothetically speaking, let's say that the dragonet, like me had white scales; then the ancient enemy would hunt them as they do me. I wouldn't wish what I'm dealing with on anyone… Even on my worst enemy. The other major argument, the subject of parenting is one I know almost nothing about! I don't know how many times I have said this, I've lost count and yet none seem to understand. So again, what can I say in my defense?! Attempting to work through my turmoil, I didn't notice that Chizuru had been studying me, that is until she spoke. "You're scared that a child of yours would end out like you." Said Chizuru as if it were obvious.

It took a huge amount of effort to not do a hard face plant and kiss the ground. Did I really make this particular issue so obvious? I thought I had hidden it well, but apparently that's not the case. Chizuru had seen through my front and had said my problem outright. All I could do was nod slowly in response to Chizuru. To say I was ashamed about this view of mine, would be off, I was embarrassed and mortified with myself. I know I shouldn't fear that an offspring of mine might end out like me… But I can't help it! Have a lifetime of experience of what my bad luck is capable of, along with the other things I deal with on a regular basis. There is the chance that an offspring might inherit that stuff. I've often thought it would perhaps be better if my genes get removed from the available gene pool… My genes are dangerous in several ways. It took some time to find use of my voice again, "Can you blame me Chizuru? Look at what my life has been like, I would wish that on no one." I said softly.

My friends tried comforting me and I'm grateful for that, yet that didn't help quiet my fears about the dragonet that was going to come. When it came time to sleep, I chose to sleep under a tree and Spyro, Seth and Chizuru set themselves around me. For reasons of my safety, specifically from Sarana, glad that these three friends of mine were placing themselves between me and the one that wants to… Cuddle me in her own way.

-Scene Change-

The sun rose and not too long after it had, I cracked open my eyes, took me a moment to remember where I was and why I was here. Looking around, I found Spyro on my left and Seth on my right, both were still sleeping… Like logs to be honest. The weird surprise, Chizuru, who was starting to wake up, was splayed on top of me… Not in a bad way. I wasn't cheating on Lara, nor is Chizuru in the position to be a female of interest, she is my friend and that's how it will stay! The next thing I know I was staring at Chizuru, eye to eye; oddly, my libido was nonexistent… Don't get why. Chizuru is plenty attractive, more so than most human looking people that I know… Maybe mating with a dragon has something to do with this… Don't know.

"Morning Chizuru, you mind getting off me so that I can get up?" I posed.

Chizuru did as I asked, "Sorry about that, figured that if you were covered, that silver dragoness would be less likely to bother you during the night." My friend returned.

I waved a hand in dismissal, "It's fine, thanks for thinking ahead. Wouldn't put it past Sarana to try and snatch me in the middle of the night if the opportunity was presented." I remarked.

We both rose to our feet and stretched, I looked over at Chizuru, "Say Chizuru, what would you say to a sparring match? We haven't sparred with each other in quite a while and I don't know about you, but I miss those times as you could always give me a good workout." I asked.

She nodded to my request and we went a distance away from the camp so that we wouldn't disturb those who were still sleeping at this time. For the next hour, the two of us attempted to pin the other through martial arts and really, by whatever way that we could. When the hour passed, Chizuru had pinned me six times and I pinned her six and a disputed one that we agreed didn't count. The fighting was a great stress reliever and helped me vent somethings that had been burdening me for a time now.

Once we had finished our spar, we hunted around for breakfast, and found some fruit that I knew was safe to eat… Still remember what happened when I ate fruit that I had no idea about. By the time Chizuru and I got back to the campsite, saw that everyone else was awake and moving around. Some were having breakfast, which consisted of meat, as every meal does with dragons, not that I don't understand. The taste of meat when I was in my draconic form, is vastly different than how it tastes when I'm human. Let's just say that meat tastes SO much better as a dragon than as a human, words just can't describe the difference! Nox was looking a bit ahead as far as I could observe, and Hunter seemed to be helping him. Within the next hour, our group gather together and got ready to set out for our destination. Sarana said she really wasn't interested in going farther than she did already, which I was silently cheering for joy that she wouldn't be coming with us. However, the silver grey dragoness did manage to catch my attention and she smirked and 'blew me a kiss', that sent a serious shiver up my spine before I looked away. Thus, day two of the journey was underway and we were heading towards Cuneo and the conference.

Chapter end!

**A/n**

**Okay, that's where I decided to leave off with this chapter, mostly as the next chapter will be focused on the conference event itself. For some that might think they can guess what will happen, you'll see that… Well things might not be exactly as you would think. That's all I intend to say on the next chapter and the rest of this arc. Please, as always, take the time to write a review and say what you think of the chapter or story thus far. Whether you think this is a great story or a piece of junk, I like to hear what readers think about what I write. It's people pointing out things that helps me improve my writing; readers asking questions that helps my inspiration keeping flowing. Until next time all!**

**Guest (KeyBlader Zen)**

I hope I answered your questions, if not PM me and I'll try to give more info

**HolyCross9**

Yes, the talk between Saber and Ignitus did help our protagonist in a way he didn't see. And as you see in this chapter, Saber is going to take time to come to accept offspring that will come.


	20. 20 The Realm Conference

**A/n**

**And here is the anticipated conference chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to get this written. Life for me has shifted so that I have much less free time to write this story or any other of my stories, which saddens me. BUT, that's how life goes and when school starts in a few weeks, it will become more so. Thank you for you readers giving your support by reading and writing reviews and PM for me. Keep them coming! Now, enough stuff from me, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 20: The Realm Conference

No doubt, many of you listening to my story, have had a time when you get into a situation that you didn't want to be in. And then, looking ahead in how the said event will likely play out, see that thing won't play out well and tell those involved that it will not go as they think it will, yet they don't believe you. Then when the event in question happens, exactly the way you said it would… You just want to shout 'I told you so' at the top of your lungs! I know I've experienced this idea a number of times, and the conference of the races of the Dragon Realm is yet another example in the line... But there is so much more to how things played out in this instance… However, it's probably better for me to continue where I left off and just tell you what happened.

Now, I know that I had made my view and opinion about this upcoming conference with the races and everything that was related to it, heard to the Guardians in clear terms… or so I had thought. Said that this conference venture was likely going to end in disaster… to say that I was in the ballpark would be incorrect, no, I had a freaking grand slam! Normally, I'm not one to say 'I told you so', unless very well earned. In this instance… gosh dang it! I told them so! However, I don't like how right I am at times like in this event, though it didn't happen how I exactly expected it would.

So, day two had begun with me sparring with Chizuru and that had been a great way to start the day. After breakfast, our group set out traveling, which was fairly uneventful, at least was less so than the first day. I wasn't going to complain about that, especially when Sarana WASN'T traveling with us, to which I am ecstatic about! Around halfway through the day's journey, my feet were grumbling their complaint of the rough terrain, so I changed over to my draconic form and that seemed to help. Four scaled paws can do rough terrain easier than soft skinned human feet, even if they're in boots. Not too long after I made the switch from human to dragon, the line I had expected to come at some point on this trip, came…

"Are we there yet?" came the voice of the light bulb with wings in a whiny tone.

… IC never fails to disappoint me, does he? I'm forced to admit such, but why does he have to be so gosh darn annoying when he does his thing?! Out of habit, I began repeating the mantra 'ignore him, not worth killing him! You promised Spyro that you would be nice to him,' in my head as I kept putting on paw in front of the other and continued walking. "Sprax, if you are going to complain, then why did you come at all?" asked Seth.

I wanted to shout 'here here' to Seth's question, for I was in complete agreement. However, the relentless rambler took that as a cue to begin stating his opinion… Whether we wanted to hear it or not. "Come on Spyro, this journey is getting long and tedious, there are better things we could be doing."

Couldn't stay silent at this, "You know IC, the last time I checked, you chose to come along, without being given an invitation I might add. So, you have yourself to blame ya light bulb with wings, so do not make us have to suffer for it." I said flatly.

"What was that?!" Called Sparx in my direction.

I smirked, "You heard me Incessant Chatterbox." I used a tone to dare him to try my patients and give me a reason to torment the dragonfly.

Spyro got between Sparx and myself and I knew that it would be best for me to drop this, so I did. IC on the other paw, didn't have such an easy time dropping the grievance against me. Anyways, the trek continued and by the time we reached the campsite for those that would be participating in the conference, the sun was setting to end the day. The land of Cuneo was heavily wooded, though it wasn't densely so; there was room for moving through the forest that made up this place.

Nox vanished not too long after we go to Cuneo, not that I blame him; he was for some reason despised by the cheetah tribe. If I wasn't like by a whole race in general and they knew what I looked like, then I wouldn't stick around for very long either and give them an opportunity to do non-nice things. Dinner was of course meat, no surprise there and no problems with the food either, with the distance traveled, food was welcome. After the evening meal, I found myself a place to bed down for the night. Spyro, Seth and Chizuru joined me and slept in the area that I had chosen.

-Scene Change-

Woke up the next morning groggily, I hadn't gotten a good night sleep, even if the spot I had picked was kind of comfortable. The reason I didn't sleep well… I was being haunted by some very unpleasant memories. The worst 'nightmare' and the one that I remember clearly, seeing the event in which I left the Dragon Realm. Now, if it were seeing the experience as I know it, the dream wouldn't be as painful as what I had to dream about… still would hurt, but not like this! For I had seen the series of events from Koren's point of view instead of my own. Made me wonder how Koren could forgive me for his death so easily, with what he had endured, along with the new found respect that I had him as a loyal friend. Koren had made the ultimate, noble sacrifice for me, ending out with him dying… And in a very painful way. Before, with my own view of events; I had only heard his scream of pain, now I knew what had happened first hand. Had seen the clawed paw going into Koren's chest, but that had been the beginning, for Koren hadn't died at that point. He had lasted for a few more minutes and those minutes had been torture that Koren had been put through. The thing that stuck out to me… Zeno had been there in the end just before my friend had died. And the dragons who had been attempting to kill us, hadn't been surprised or shocked to see Zeno, meaning they knew who he was somewhat. It had been absolute proof that he had been the one manipulating the dragons to do the ancient enemy's dirty work.

I used the early morning time to hunt for breakfast and to clear my head of the nightmares of the night. Found enough fruit and other things to eat for the first meal of the day, and after chowing down, I headed back to the campsite. It was around midmorning, when we started gathering for the conference. The meeting would take place in a large clearing that had a stone mesa that acted as a table.

Before our group reached the clearing we came across a dragon and dragoness, that I assume are the other representatives for the dragon race. The dragoness who had scales that was of all colors, neon green, had qualities that stuck out. The first thing I spotted, was that her scales weren't solid neon green, they had lines that looked like some type of complex design of lines that reminded me of pictures from Inca ruins I remember seeing in books from history classes in high school. Her wings were a shade of emerald green, as was her underbelly that appear to have the same look as Cynder's underbelly does. She appeared to be a margin older than me, more around the age of Spectra… maybe a few years older than her, somewhere around twenty-eight were I to give a guess. Her body length, to my best estimate is sixteen feet four inches and a height of fourteen feet ten inches. She had overall, is what I believe the dragon race would consider petit or lean, meaning she wasn't thin, though she isn't bulky by any means. That was the 'normal' body shape that I have come to expect with dragonesses giving a margin to be either thinner or bulkier between individuals. Let me start from the top and go down to touch on the other things that made me wonder a little.

I'll start with her head, its shaped was like many dragonesses have, yet she had four and… a half horns? At least, that's what it looked like to me. The horns came out at were made up of two sections, the first coming out straight back from the edge of the backside of her head and then the second section turned upward twenty degrees. She had two horns on either side of her head that were around four inches apart with the top ones at the same level of her eye ridges. The half horn was more like a fin that started in the center of the crest of her head and went back.

She had eyes that were light blue in colored and had a look of experience in them… don't ask what that look is, I can't explain it with word very well, but it's a look I've seen. This dragoness also had emerald green markings along her eye ridges, which had a curve that left an inch and a half between the markings and her eyes. In fact, the marks above her eyes pretty much was over her eye ridges to around the crest of her head and ended two inches from the 'fin' on her head. There was a small oval mark above the eye ridge markings on both sides. Plus, there was emerald colored markings an inch below both her eyes. The first part of those markings was a hook facing down and had a long handle that went a half the distance of her eye. Then there was a small space between the hook mark and the next mark looked to have a parallelogram shape to it and that was followed by another small space. The final mark was an emerald trapezoid that went to the bridge of her snout. Never seen a dragon or dragoness that's had markings or tattoos… whatever they were, like this dragoness has. It's like the lines with her scales, these markings brought to mind history lessons on the Incas, tribal markings or something like that.

This dragoness's wings, were different as well, in two particular ways. The first way, is like with the rest of her body, had markings or complex designs. On the third and outer section of the wing webbing, there was light gold lines that took up two thirds of the web section. It was the edge of the wing in a triangle shape with a line through the middle that made it look like the letter 'A' with an arcing line on the bottom of the letter shape. The other difference was her wing talons that half the dragons and dragonesses have at the main joint along the wing that the 'fingers' that make it so dragons can spread their wings. Her talon was the same gold as the markings on her wings and her horns' color, and looked like a curved sword shaped point that was hollow in the center.

The spikes that ran down her back, appeared like hollow spines that were straighter than her wing talons were but they were similar in the overall shape. Her front shoulders also had 'armor pads' like some of the guardians do, but hers looked more for looks from where I stood. The pads had four gold stripes with a half an inch of space between each strip and the next stripe and then there was a gold line down the outside front of the pad as well. This dragoness also had accessories as well; a choker around her neck and a bracer around her left foreleg. the choker was made up of two gold rings that were one on top of the other and in the front both lengths of gold strips went downward and held a light blue crystal between them. The bracer around her left foreleg was similar in design as the choker.

Her tail blade, which I did get a look at as I've developed the habit to do so, was like the spikes, horns and other light gold pieces on her, was difference. It had a 'V' which was attached to her tail that two slightly curved five-inch metal looking pieces that was also connected by a diagonal strip that was two thirds of the way along the two side pieces. The last thing I noticed, was that she had small spikes that stuck out of the back of her ankles with all of her legs.

The other dragon here was a male… And kind of reminded me of my 'adopted dad' Tetras. Why might you ask? Well… His serpentine body shape could have something to do with it, rare body shape from what I've seen in this realm so far. However, this dragon was younger than Tetras, by a bit of a margin, late thirties if I estimate correctly, where 'dad' is older. He had a length from front shoulders to tip of his tail of nearly seventeen feet, six eleven would be my guess, along with a height from the ground to the top of the dragon's head of fourteen foot five. This dragon's scales color were blue at his head and as the scales that ran along his body changed to blueish-purple by his front shoulders. The color change continued and was violet by his hips and stayed that color to his tail. His eyes were a golden yellow as were his thin tendrils that came out just behind his nostrils.

Now, like the dragoness, there were some things that were different about this dragon. The first and most noticeable, the mane of light blue hair that came out of the back of his head and continued down his back to his front shoulders. He also had a beard, that was light blue hair as well instead of leather hide like the other adult dragons I've been around. It was the same with the eye ridges, there were short light blue tufts of fur like hair flowing upward and back. The male dragon's horns looked like tree branches, was mostly straight, but at seemingly random pieces came out like branches do. His horn bases were on the sides of the crest of his head. At the place that the mane of hair ended, fish like fins continued down the dragon's back to just short of the tip of his tail. His tail blade was a leaf shape, yet looked flexible. The final point that caught my attention, the lack of wings on the back of this dragon. Getsuga was the first of the dragon race that I had seen without wings, so it was unusual as far as I've observed.

"Ah hello, you must be the ones that came from Warfang." said the green dragoness.

Her voice was on the lower end of the soprano range, I say that, should I need to give a comparison, Lara's voice is more toward the higher end of the soprano range. I have to listen to Lara's voice so often that I would hope that I can tell what range my mate's voice is in. Spectra was the one to reply to the greeting from the dragoness, "Yes, that is correct. My name is Spectra; this is Huron, Spyro, Seth, Saber and Chizuru." Said Spectra, pointing at each of us as she said our name.

The dragoness and dragon gave Chizuru a curious look, probably since they never have seen a human looking creature that isn't exactly an ape. She didn't give me much of a glance… yet; no the female just nodded to Spectra and spoke again, "My name is Yumé." She introduced herself, bowing to us after doing so, then she looked over to the dragon.

"I'm known as Ordin." He said.

The dragon had a baritone voice, not as low as Terrador has for example, but not all that much higher than the Earth Guardian had. Once he had introduced himself, both he and Yumé glanced over us all, but they stopped when they reached me. Both of them went wide eyed, staring at me for a full minute, I stood still and held in the sigh that wanted to escape me as this has become somewhat a normal thing for me. "Yes, my scales are white and the color is completely natural since the day I hatched. Now, could you please not keep staring at me, I have a mate who does that enough for me and so I do not need others adding to that." I said in a tired voice.

"Our apologies, it is just that we have…" Ordin began.

"Never seen a white scaled dragon before. Yeah, I know, I tend to get your response from others more often than not." I finished.

Ah… what it is to be the one and only white dragon, that aren't 'supposed' to exist according to historical knowledge. Is this some sort of punishment for me? Or should I be shouting for joy or happiness that I'm so unique? One thing is for sure, this won't be the last time I will get this reaction today, probably will get it from most of those here for the conference. Although, that makes me wonder if they… no, not something to contemplate actively. Well anyways, once introductions were done… poor Spyro got a similar reaction as I had, but whether he likes it or not, he's famous and he will have to accept that fact. We all moved forward to the clearing where the stone table was and the Conference would take place.

When we reached the table, one glance around the 'table' showed me that this conference would start with an introduction session. Turned my head slightly to keep up in my observations of those who would be participating in this shindig, to my right were the three Cheetahs that were representing their race. Surprisingly, the first cheetah in the trio, was one I knew, as it was Pathren, the cheetah's whose village I used to run away on those 'hunting trip' in order to avoid Lara and Tarra when they went into heat. As I have said before, my cheetah acquaintance had fur with the pattern that was like a snow leopard. He had a height of five eleven and an athletic build, but then most cheetahs are fit, from the hunting and living off the land likely. Age is a harder thing to be accurate with when it comes to those in the cheetah tribe, you can tell if they're young or old, but that's about all you can be really certain about. I would think that Pathren is in his prime, probably towards the waning end of it, so in human terms, somewhere between mid-forties and mid-fifties. To be nice and fair, I'll assume that my acquaintance is in his late forties, forty-six or seven… I'll go with that. Still has those ice blue eyes and currently his arms were folded. He was wearing a white tunic type shirt and the deep blue cloak that he has worn the times I've seen him. Like most other cheetahs, Pathren had armguards and leggings and both were a mahogany color.

The next cheetah in the trio, was female as said by her shape and figure, which was lean yet feminine. She had light green eyes that had a softness to them. The female cheetah had a height of five foot four. Her fur was a mix of white and grey… Oh what's that cat breed named… Uh… Oh yes, Maine Coon I believe it is. Her apparel was very similar to Lyla's… minus the glasses.

The third and last rep for the cheetahs, was a male and he looked like a leopard with his fur pattern and colors. He stood at six foot even to my best guess and had an athletic build. Couldn't tell much else about the cheetah as his clothes were much the same as one of the Cheetahs I hadn't gotten along with, that being Chief Prowless, gave off the same feel as him too.

Those representing the moles here at the conference… well nothing personally against moles, but they look so similar to each other in my view, it's hard to tell them apart. There was three of them here, but which one of them were male verses female, I can't begin to guess with confidence. Not saying that those of the mole race are naturally mean, anti-social or anything like that; on the contrary, most I've met are nice and very knowledgeable. When you have a question about metal or something that involves metal, they're the ones to go to.

My gaze around the table came to a halt at the sight of those who were here to represent the apes. I had known the possibility of having to see some of the apes that I had crossed paths with. That doesn't make it any easier of to have to face those who were here. As I had thought could and would happen, the one here for the apes, were three monkeys, but not just any monkeys; oh no, I knew all three of them from past encounters!

The first one that I took in was the monkey in the middle… No, I don't mean it as the metaphorical phrase 'monkey in the middle', I literally mean the monkey in the middle. Was a female that I been around twice and was the tallest of the three monkeys at three foot ten, Lucrecia, the leader of the apes. Still haven't a clue what her age is, nor do I even have enough information to make an estimation as to the range she could be in; best guess, somewhere in her prime. Her shape and form was a feminine build; though that didn't mean much as with monkeys as you can never judge them on their appearance, they can do things you wouldn't expect from them. Lucrecia's sand colored fur was still thick and she had that long… and worrisome tail of hers that I haven't seen used yet. Then… There was her almost human-like face she had, seemed to accent her magenta colored eyes.

The monkey on the right of Lucrecia, was one I was far too familiar with than I would like to be. The relationship between Mara and myself had started not too long after me coming back to the Dragon Realm. Yet, here we are again in the same area, and I'm not interested in seeing her as I am here too. She was still two feet nine inches, hadn't grown at all since I saw her last as was her lean body shape that came from her job in assassination. Her grey fur didn't change the fact that she looked like a spider monkey. Although, I was glad to see Mara didn't have her gloves she uses for fighting wasn't on right now; the fact didn't wipe away my apprehension much at all.

The last monkey on the left, was one I had met more recently, but still wasn't fond of. Reyas, like Mara, looked much like a Spider monkey, though his fur was black as coal where Mara's is grey. The male monkey even had the same height as Mara, not the leader of the ape tribe Lucrecia to which he is loyal to. His dark purple eyes were gazing around, taking in the others that were here as I was. And from what I know of Reyas thus far, he is one like Shiek that makes judgement calls after assessing a situation.

The words that come to mind to describe the feeling of this gathering and those here; tense, ugly, and wrong. It was like I was watching a three ring circus practicing for a big performance, and there are arguments over who will be using which ring. Yep, that's what I see here… the only question that's left in my mind, who's going to be the head ring master of this developing circus? It had better not have to be me; I don't want to do it! However, the glares from all but the monkeys, Chizuru and myself, said that things were getting off to a bad start and going in a bad direction. Granted, the apes haven't been themselves good with their actions, but this is much more of a reaction than I had expected and I had expected things to be bad when I had been told about this event by the Guardians. The weirdest thing in this though, the expression on Lucrecia's face… said she was calm and hadn't a care in the world, even with the glares she was getting from everyone else at the table.

Oh but wait, there's more! I've only gotten into the first part of this powder keg of turmoil I was taking it all in. The most noticeable, but certainly not the only factor that would make this conference difficult, that being there were clearly disagreements all around the table. Makes me wonder whose came up with this 'bright idea' that had become this conference, because I would love to have them here and make their head swivel and see what their idea has played out to be. With the tension building with each passing minute of silence, I quickly got fed up with the lack of talking and it irked me. Said feelings burst out of me in the form of a heavy, frustrated exhale, "For the Ancestor's sakes!" I said at a volume that all at the table heard and all there turned to face me, "This is ridiculous! No one talking does nothing to move this forward. If you all don't have an interest in discussing things with each other, then there is no point to this and we can all go home and waste no more time on this!"

Most were surprised into being stunned by my action, yet the silence wasn't dispelled as I had hoped it would be. … Or so I thought until the sound of giggling was heard and glancing over to its source, I saw it was Lucrecia. "As you have shown yourself before, you are upfront and to the point, very refreshing to experience I have to admit." She commented, "Your name was Saber as I recall, was it not?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes… I have to say, you do not appear to be worried at all, in fact, you look like this conference is nothing for you to worry about. With the stares you are getting… Well, surprised you are not readying yourselves to defend your lives with weapons in hand." I returned warily.

"Nothing to worry about young dragon?! Apes being here is far from that!" growled Yumé on my right side in the direction of the monkeys.

There were mutterings of agreement to her comment, clearly showing the distrust of the three monkeys that dragons, cheetahs and moles felt towards the apes. I knew that if representative of the apes were to show up, they wouldn't be well received. I sighed in response, "Yumé, resume this story of mine where I paused it; badly for a moment, for those here the eyes showttentionbreeze. At the top end ofor them to be here and not attack or threaten anyone here, says that there is something about them that has changed. Why not at least be courteous enough to hear what they have to say, did not say you have to take every word said as fact and truth, that's up to you." I said calmly.

"How nice to see at least there is a dragon that is open minded to the idea of listening." Remarked Lucrecia, "You would be correct to there is a reason for us who represent the Ape tribe are here."

Everyone's attention focused on Lucrecia, "For most of you, it is hard to believe, but the ape tribe is going through a time of change." She continued.

There were angry mutterings of denial in response to the statement, yet the true leader of the apes continued, "We will not deny that our actions in the past have not been the best or nice to others. The hatred most feel towards us has been earned by what was done under King Gaul. However, with him gone, things among the ape tribe have been changing, or have none of you noticed hearing and seeing less of us over the last cycle of the seasons."

Most around the table were chatting with one another, probably about the reasons why any of us should listen to what the monkeys had to say. I on the other paw, was waiting to hear what Lucrecia would say, for I couldn't deny that what she had said thus far being true. The apes or 'ape tribe' as they called themselves, had indeed been changing from what they had been like according to what information I had acquired.

After a few minutes, the muttering faded and Lucrecia continued speaking, "Yet, on the mentioning of Gaul, I would bring up a point that none of you might have thought about. While Gaul might have had a lust for power, whom was it that gave him the power he pursued?"

There was silence in the air at the question, and admittedly, even I was forced to pause and think at the implications that Lucrecia had made. She had said Gaul had a unhealthy interest for power in excess, some do. However, as in any given situation with people, no matter who or what they are, it comes down to what side of the good and evil spectrum is in charge the most. If Malefor came when the good end wasn't stronger… Well, that's when the line 'power doth corrupt' comes into play. And as no one else seemed willing to answer the question, I did so, "You are referring to Malefor." I said flatly.

"You are correct Saber." Answered Mara.

From both sides of me, I could feel the anger rising and so too, did Lucrecia, "Do not mistake bringing up Malefor is a way to pin the blame of the war on dragons, for it is not." Commented Lucrecia, "You dragons yourselves, call him the 'Dark Master' and not the purple dragon Malefor as you do with Spyro."

Lucrecia then began to paint a picture, unlike almost any that those here have thought about or seen… Except me. I had come to the conclusion that Malefor had been controlled and corrupted by the ancient enemy, it had been fairly clear to see. But… To hear of the actions in details… it gave an unwelcome view of the real damage that the manipulation of those who want me dead could do. It brought up a new view I hadn't thought of seriously before now, the ones that are manipulated by the ancient enemy may be the worse off in the end, yet they aren't the only casualties. No, the ancient enemy left a larger wake of death and destruction than I had previously realized!

Of what Lucrecia said, a few particular points stood out to me; the first was Malefor acting odd and not in the funny ha ha kind of way, but outright weird. Granted, I would expect someone not in control to behave differently, but the implications of just how odd… Let's just say they weren't small. Winkle number two, apparently, Malefor talked to others that no one else could see when he was in private. That caught my attention, for it is a sign that either one is beginning to slip into madness or that there is far more going on than meets the eye. I'm leaning towards the latter of the two explain what had happened with the purple dragon. Because, I do believe that he hadn't been just talking to himself, but to one of those controlling him. And then, there was one other thing in this that was bothering me, with Malefor being a 'puppet' back at that time, there had to be some who noticed the signs that would've been showing. Yet the thing that was annoying me, no one was really interested in this information and were waving it off as nothing!

-Scene Change-

Well… If I were to say not much got done or discussed on the morning of day one of the realm conference, I would be saying a massive understatement! True, the day wasn't a total waste, the information on Malefor from Lucrecia was gold and helped me to understand what those trying to kill me are capable of and I need as much of that kind of information as I can get. But other than that, the morning session hadn't done much for anyone here… so almost a waste of time. I came across Lucrecia walking around during the break before the afternoon discussions… if that's what they will be and if the morning is anything to go by, they won't. Figuring that this time was as good as any to ask about some further details upon what Lucrecia meant by some of the things she had said.

"Lucrecia, do you have some time to perhaps answer a few questions?" I asked guardedly.

Don't get the wrong impression, I still don't trust this monkey period. But, with my life in jeopardy with the ancient enemy trying to kill me, let's just say I'm willing to listen to what the female monkey has to say if it could help me stay alive. Lucrecia turned and looked at me, smiling a little at seeing me, "My my, only a few questions? It would be nice to have a chat with someone that can understand and will listen instead of closing their ears." Was her reply.

Once we settled ourselves, I ordered my thoughts for this, for each of my questions had their importance. "So, you said that Malefor was acting differently than other dragons; what did you mean by that?" I inquire.

Lucrecia took a moment to think, "Yes, I have seen how many dragons and dragonesses act, none of them have done things like Malefor did. I did not understand why Gaul agreed to follow Malefor. The ape tribe did not really interact with the Dragon race or any other races, we tended to keep to ourselves before Gaul gained control. Malefor came at a time of change, a moment of weakness for us and things changed a great deal." She began.

The monkey went on about how Malefor had been acting 'odd'. By the way she described what Malefor did, it was much more the little things, rather than the easier to see things. It almost sounded like Malefor was… I don't know, still fighting the manipulation of the ancient enemy, but that's more a guess. Small twitches and lapses in memory were signs that something wasn't going like those controlling him wanted to me.

The second question I asked, was about when Lucrecia mentioned that Malefor talked to others that weren't there. Someone talking to what appears to be thin air, either spells some with problems in the head with is possible, or they can be doing something that others can't see. You see, she had said this idea more in a passing kind of way like you just thought about it but didn't think it was nothing to worry about. None at the stone table had really listened to the line as they were too busy ignoring and distrusting the monkeys. With the detail Lucrecia was telling me, the rest at the conference would either pay attention or would wave it off as Malefor as completely nuts; I didn't see the idea that way at all. I highly doubt that Malefor was talking to himself, no, he was speaking with one of the ancient enemy… perhaps even Zeno, can't say.

The third point that came up in this conversation between Lucrecia and myself, was an interesting wrinkle. Apparently, Malefor wasn't exactly making decisions for himself according to her. Although, it didn't get seen in public, but for those who happened to see him I private, saw the struggle that was happening with Malefor the puppet. … The things you learn when you take the time to listen, it's surprising isn't it.

-Scene Change-

With evening finally falling, the first day of the conference was officially over. To take an optimist's view point, the conference talks for the day had been… informative, even if most there didn't think it was. Honestly, the 'meeting' hadn't gone well really, most of the representatives were too busy distrusting Lucrecia. That's not to say that I trust her, since I don't. However, I'm not so blind by my distrust to dismiss the value of the information that Lucrecia brought to the table had; and by her body language, she hadn't been lying. The things she said and implied about Malefor was very good to hear and filled in holes in what I know about the ancient enemy. And on that note, I have been wondering about the silence from them. I mean, the ancient enemy have gone to great lengths to prevent the knowledge about the existence of white dragons coming to light. The memories of the past as I was coming to call the dreams where I experienced memories of others, had shown me a view of the efforts the ancient enemy had put into keeping white dragons unknown to the realm.

This conference would cause great upheaval of all that effort; really it blows it to hell… yet they have done nothing as of yet. So, the question is why haven't they done anything yet to try and kill me, like they do whenever they get a chance or do anything to prevent the existence of white dragons from becoming known… it worries me. They'll come and ruin this, I have no doubts about that in my mind. It's just the waiting for the event to come… the suspense is KILLING ME! … ooo, very poor choice of words to putting my current feelings in.

"Saber, what's troubling you?" Asked a female voice.

I spun around and found myself facing Chizuru, "Oh, Chizuru, I didn't see you approach, what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to make it look like I was totally relaxed and was calm as can be, even though I was the complete opposite.

"Something is bothering you Saber, and doing so badly; what is worrying you?" Asked Chizuru.

Dang it! Am I really making it so transparent?! I exhaled and my head found its way to the ground, "Geez, these days I swear that I've become an open book for any to read as they wish." I remarked a little ticked at how others could read me.

Chizuru sat down next to me, "Well, if it's any consolation to you, then you're able to hide what you feel from most, but for those of us who have taken the time to know you, it's a harder task. Don't include Sera in this, she's a different point entirely, so just dismiss her in this." She said.

I sighed, but didn't speak for a bit; Chizuru waited quietly for me to start talking, which I did eventually. "Chizuru, you recall that snow white haired kid that we fought in those ruins in Mistborne?" I inquired.

My friend nodded, I continued, "Well, as I mentioned, he was a part of a larger group and that group is hell bent on bumping me off and won't accept that I'm dead without my corpse as proof that I'm dead. They have made a great effort, to make sure that the knowledge of the existence of white dragons and dragonesses doesn't get recorded and none know. Yet, this conference would destroy much if not all of that effort and I can't see them allowing that. They have been adamant in this for a length of time that I can't even begin to guess other than in hundreds of thousands of years. So, I doubt the ancient enemy will stay silent and… I just don't know what to do at this point! The waiting for them to show is wreaking havoc on my psyche and I loathe it with extreme prejudice!" I got out.

Chizuru had listen to my small rant and appeared to be thinking, "Indeed, I can see why you're hard pressed to think about much else at this point." She said.

I didn't hear the rest of what Chizuru said as suddenly, I felt a malicious presence. It was one that I haven't felt before, but it still had a far too familiar flavor; it was vile, it was foul and above all, it was evil. The ancient enemy was here as I knew they would be at some point. The next thing I register, something came flying from the left, aiming for my head. I ducked out of the way, but then something came from below and slammed into the underside of my jaw hard, sending me flying backwards. I did a full flip before hitting the ground and rolling a short distance from the blow before coming to a halt. The lower half of my face burned and throbbed something terrible with the shot that nailed me with an uppercut to my jaw. I moved my jaw from side to side, trying to get the pain to dull. Raised my head and looked forward, in the hope to identify what had managed to land a blow on me when that rarely happens without me knowing and usually dodging. But as this is the ancient enemy we're talking about, I will not be getting out of this unscathed. Haven't gotten out of the two times previously without receiving injury that takes time for me to heal from, so I doubt I will this time.

In front of me, the view I was taking in confused me; there appeared to be a sizable tree root sticking up out of the ground, swaying slightly from side to side as if there was a breeze. At the top end of said root, was a ball shaped section of wood that was the same size of the thing that had uppercutted me. Yet, a tree root?! That doesn't make sense at all, could I just be seeing things? The world was swimming a little, so I might be seeing things right now, who knows?

Sound began to registered, so that meant that I wasn't the only one in a bad situation. Then things began to click in my mind, muddled as it was at the moment. The others here were being distracted, specifically keeping others here away from where I was, getting me alone. That's the first preference that the ancient enemy likes to have, great, strike one against me! And if I was to predict, I would guess that they ancient enemy will have the form of Apes as that would make the best sense for them to attract the least amount of attention. So, chaos galore ensues and I'm left to have to face whomever of the enemy that would try to kill me this time… Fiddlesticks!

"Well well, so you are the one that has caused such trouble to us? You don't look like much at all." Said a cold feminine voice that chilled my blood.

I got to my paws in order to face my opponent and did a bit of a double take. Hmm, there are so many ways to describe the creature before me, a humanistic plant, a weird weed from hell… Like I said, lots of ways to describe this thing. Overall, this 'woman' had a human shape that was red in color, like a rose… In fact, a rose is what came to mind with this thing as its body was covered in large rose shaped petals from its 'bust line' down to halfway between its knees and hips. This creature's arms were covered in a similar rose petal pattern up to its shoulders and 'she' had what looked like plant vines coming out its elbows. Her legs appeared to be wrapped in boots that had high heels and were as red as the rest. The only things that weren't red were the upper chest section, which was grey and the things head. The head was the shape of a closed flower bud. The front was yellow and this thing had what appeared to be a visor where the eyes should be along with a mouth. 'She' was five foot four in height and she was flaunting and… Dare I say flirting with me in some way.

I curled my lips up and showed my fangs, "And who the hell are you lady?" I growled.

She snorted, "We are Acura, and it will be a sweet pleasure to take the life out of you." She answered seductively.

Next thing I know, vines burst from the ground and wrapped around my body tightly. … Okay, just a hunch, this one's using a form of corrupt nature to do the job, that shouldn't be that bad… Though I say that tentatively. I saw that Chizuru was trying to make her way over to where I was trapped, but… Like I had expected, there were black shadow shaped apes causing problems. A group was keeping Chizuru's attention, so she was unable to assist me. Acura walked towards me, swaying her hips from side to side… It was disgusting to me. When she stood in front of me, she began to gloat, "To think it would be this easy for us to destroy you. How far both Darkhar and Zeno have fallen."

I tasted something foul in my throat and mouth… Well, why the hell not go with that? Hopefully it will shut her up and stop this gloating! I would rather not have my ears start bleeding from hearing arrogant gloating that I dislike so much. Pointing my head at Acura as if I was paying attention to her, I opened my mouth and readied for what was coming. Now, let's pause for a moment; for those who know me, my mouth being open and pointing at them like it is right now at Acura, would scare them badly… And for good reason taking into account the usual ammunition I use. With that in mind, let's resume this story of mine where I paused it… shall we.

"Your death will be slow and painful; it will be wonderful." Acura cooed sultrily.

I felt the belch I was working up, on its way, but I couldn't resist getting in the last line before unleashing foulness as few but I could! "Is that so?" I mused, "You know, out of the three of the ancient enemy I have had the horrible displeasure to cross paths with, I'm worried about my chances against you the least. So… have a taste of sour reality from me!"

Had just enough time to see the glower on Acura's mouth before I let Loose the ammo I had from dinner!

**BURRRRRRRP!**

The belch ripped out and sent the wonderful smorgasbord of foul odor that comes with my belches… And it was great to watch the after effects of what came out of my mouth. Much like with what happened with Darkhar when he went against my 'rear bomb bay', Acura recoiled violently screeching in what sounded like pain. I didn't waste the time to watch long as I used the opportunity to let out a jet of flame in my attempted killer's direction, which created a barrier between me and the whench. The next thing I did was to light up the vines that held most of me bound and as the fire engulfed the sickly green vines, I struggled. The vines began braking and I worked harder to free myself, as I'm betting my time is going to be precious if I want to keep alive beyond the end of this.

Once I freed myself from those annoying vines, I faced the direction that Acura was and leapt through the flames I had sent, which had caught on to greenery that was all around. On the other side of the wall of flame, I spotted Acura and aimed for her. She managed to dodged my lunge, still screaming as the fire around us. I had no problem with the heat or flames, I have a very high resistance… Can't say how that exactly works, but I'll roll with it. I began to entertain the hope that I could win this fight… that's something that I haven't done or had a prayer, with either Darkhar or Zeno.

While I started spurting fire from my maw, I leapt at this plant woman a second time and missed again, however, I got a good margin closer to making contact. Upon my third jump to get a hold on this enemy, I struck my mark and latched on to the whench, holding on with all the strength I could muster. Now, how might latching on to this weed help me and not harm me, you may ask? Simple, I can now shoot fire and have a much harder time missing the intended target. So then, with that said, time for the barbecue to begin! First up on the menu, the house salad… Which is tossed thoroughly as to make sure it is mixed well! I used my talons and tail blade to do everything and anything I could to wear down this creepy chick… I quickly found out that she could 'regenerate' or rather 'regrow' would be more accurate. That'll make things more complicated and tiresome… this is turning out to be a battle of endurance, but then I expected it to be… just not like it is. However, no matter what, I don't intend or wish to die and I will fight till I'm deader than the grim reaper himself! And as the man upstairs, yes God himself as my witness, I will live through this someway, somehow!

Over the next couple of minutes, the battle was going more in my favor, for the first time in a fight against the ancient enemy. I didn't let up, but kept on the pressure, knowing that this battle could turn to the other direction in around the blink of an eye if I did. … and so I was proven correct of the fact, when something struck me hard in my right side. I rocketed off Acura and rolled like a bowling ball, taking down some trees before coming to a stop.

Okay, what have I learned? It doesn't feel nice in anyway to be used or be made into a bowling ball. I was in pain from too many place around my body to really want to count. Raising my head, I gave a shake from side to side to clear the stars that had appeared from my experience as a dragon bowling ball before searching for what had hit me. Took me less than a second to spot the new comer and I instantly paled at what I saw. In front of me… was none other than Darkhar… Fiddlesticks, I'm screwed! I've enough difficulty dealing with just one of the ancient enemy at a time, having to take on two at the same time will be outright murder and execution to me! So… what do I do now? I doubt that even my rear bomb bay will be able to get me out of this jam!

"We told you Acura, do not underestimate this one, he isn't like those who we dealt with since the war." Darkhar said, I assumed he was referring to me.

"What do you mean Darkhar? It's a white dragon, what more is there that needs to be known? It needs to die." Replied Acura.

You know, I dislike being called an 'it', I'm a male dragon and I'll be referred to as such. I got to my paws, "Hey plant whench!" I growled, both Darkhar and Acura turned to me, "I'm not an it, I'm a male and proud of it! And dang it, I will be referred to as such whether it is me being threatened, insulted, complimented or whatever!"

There was silence after my growled frustration, it made this much more unsettling… or maybe it was the two murderous glares that were directed my way that was doing that. I gulped hard at the feeling in the air… I'm so about to die. Then there was a blinding flash, and a hand grabbed my left wing and was pulling me along. Looking down and to my right, I saw… Chizuru?! Where did she pop up from… guess it doesn't really matter as she just saved my bacon… at least for the moment. The main point now, is to get as far away from Darkhar and Acura as possible. I just hope that everyone else is okay and stay alive through this all.

Chapter end

**A/n**

**And that's where I'll leave off for this chapter, yes I'm leaving off on a cliffhanger. The next chapter will be one none will want to miss as I've a huge fact I'll be revealing that I have been building up for, a long time… What will it be? Well, if I told you readers, then there would be little fun and enjoyment for me! Please write a review and tell me what you think, point out things I might have done wrong, or just PM me with questions. I'll answer those I can as quick as I can. Peace out all!**

**Cptslapem**

Well, hysteria… somewhat, more tense than funny, but I try. Mass Chaos, I think it was obvious, but not in the form it came in

**ArcticDragon Rider**

It was going to happen at some point, I find it amusing to have Sarana toy with him still, gives something to work with at any time I want.

**Merecor**

… I don't know how to exactly answer that question without giving a major spoiler that I don't want to give out yet. So, I will have to decline for now on giving out details on Saber's future offspring.

**Guest**

Even if Sarana had, it's unlikely that it would have made much if any difference. Sarana isn't one to put much stock into tradition or manners.


	21. 21 Return to the Archives

**A/n**

**OKAY! Finally an update for this story that I love and care about so much! Pardon me for saying it, but for me, the characters I create and those lent to me… they feel like real people to me. I know they're not, but to me they could be. Now, this chapter has info that I have been implicating, but not stating. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than previous ones, but that's how it goes for this chapter. Well, no more will I do that with this stuff! Enjoy the chapter and immerse yourself back into this story!**

Chapter 21: Return to the Archives

I believe I've said before now, the more that I learn about the ancient enemy, the less I wish I knew about them. The statement is very true and for a few very important reasons! Yes, I've found out that those of the ancient enemy thus far, can kick and whip my butt dang cleanly, put it on a silver platter and serve at a high class party with it, and none there complaining about it. Acura is the only one that I was doing okay against, the other two… Well, mitigating circumstances were my saving graces in those time! The facts I was soon to learn, however, put me to a real test of just how strong and firm my sanity is, among other things. But, enough with my ranting and complaining, let me just continue where I left off and you can be the judge of the situation.

So, things as I left off on… Chizuru and I were running away from two that are hell bent on killing me… Yes, that sounds about right. We were setting a pace somewhere between a hard sprint and hauling a** through the forest of trees. The fight had been going okay against Acura… That's until Darkhar showed up and my chances of winning and survival went from marginal, to I'll be unquestionably dead if I don't get away from this fight. If it hadn't been for Chizuru's timely intervention, I would be dressed up and ready to be buried six-feet under already!

That being said, Chizuru and I were weaving through the trees, not looking back to see if we were being followed, because there was no doubt that we were. The real important question that's the standing one currently, is there a way out of this, and if so, what is that method?! Moving within this ocean of trees wasn't easy to put it mildly. It required me at least, to do some serious yoga movements/posing to keep going forward without slowing down. Were I to slow down, then I would be risking being caught and killed by our pursuers and I would really, REALLY, like to avoid that! It was Chizuru's voice that drew my attention, "Saber, any idea of how we can stop being chase by those things?" She asked me.

Um well… I got nothing for answering that question. I was going to say as much, when a thought came to my mind. The thought was the memory of something I had talked to Koren, during one of the 'dreams' that were more like a lucid dream that I was in the Ethereal Archive, but not physically being there. Anyways, in that conversation with my friend, he had mentioned that the 'entrance' to the Archives doesn't have a set location exactly, just need a flat wall or that's how it was put to me. Maybe, if we could get to a place that Chizuru and I could get the door to show up, then we could get away for long enough to get Darkhar and Acura to give up hunting me.

Chizuru and I suddenly were forced to slid to a halt, as we had come to a cliff and neither of us wanted to do a dive from where we were. Now let me pause for just a moment, to set the scene up so that you listening to my tale can understand the whole picture. I said that Chizuru and I were on the edge of a 'cliff'… and that's technically true, but when I say cliff, I mean an extremely high precipice. It was so high that it gave me serious vertigo and made my sight have a hard time focusing on just how far down the ground below this cliff. I estimated the distance to be over two-hundred yards down to the bottom of the precipice… In other words, a long freaking way down. The rock face of this cliff, was not vertical, but it was pretty freaking close to being so… You wouldn't likely hit rock wall all that many times along the way of your fall. So, either Chizuru and I jump off this cliff or we wait for those hunting me to catch up and turn her and me into bloody corpses… What a choice for the two of us!

I mean, for me I've the benefit of possessing wings that allow me to fly, Chizuru doesn't. I could carry her, but then that makes us a single target to attack, so it's a risk. Yet, what other choice does either of us have in this situation?! I glanced over at Chizuru, who was looking down over the edge of the cliff, "Chizuru, hop on my back, now!" I commanded.

With the serious expression that I had on my face, Chizuru didn't argue with me and did what I had told her. After climbing onto my back, my friend circled her arms around the base of my neck, and I moved over to the very edge of the precipice, spreading my wings out to the fullest expanse, which was a smidgen more than fifteen feet. I took one final look downward at the ground a long way below, then I jumped out over the expanse and began gliding downward. The speed of the drop that Chizuru and I were in, wasn't slow, but it was so fast that it came with the risk of us hurting ourselves upon landing. However, as we're pressed for time with us being actively hunted, we don't have the luxury of time to kill or waste!

It took around ninety seconds for me to sink into the cover of the trees beneath the cliff and I got to the ground. Chizuru slid off my back to land on her feet, looking around at our new, yet similar surroundings. Nevertheless, we needed to keep moving while we have the distance gained from our leap and glide. Scanning around, to hopefully find some space that would fit the qualifications that I needed for getting a way into the Ethereal Archives. By what I figure, if we can get into the Archive, then we should be okay and safe for a time. I happened to catch sight of a hole in the rock wall through the trees and I hoped that would do for what I needed.

Wrapped the last foot and a half of my tail around Chizuru's right arm and tugged her along as I made my way to the hole in the rock wall that I spotted. It didn't take very long to for the two of us to enter the cave, which was rather dark inside. The cavern stretched ahead far enough so that no light reached wherever the back wall was. Yet… That was the case only for a minute, before crystals and gems inlayed to the cave walls began glowing and gave me enough light for me to see the inside of this cavern. The weird thing though, Chizuru didn't seem to be able to see the gems or crystals so, I don't think she had any light to see by.

Walked forward a ways, still had the last bit of length of my tail out with my tail blade pointed down, which Chizuru was holding on to. Once we got the back of the cavern, I stared at the flat back wall and imagined the door and moments later, the door to the Archives appeared on the wall. I turned to Chizuru, "Okay, forward we go through the door and we should be good for a time." I said to my friend.

Chizuru looked in my direction with a confused expression, "Door, what are you talking about? I'm quite impressed that you've not hit a wall, it's pitch black in this cavern." She replied.

So then… Chizuru doesn't see the door, or anything else in this cave apparently. Wonder if that will still be the case inside the Ethereal Archives themselves, or if my Kitsune friend will see and comprehend the Archives. "Well then Chizuru, just keep holding onto my tail and I'll guide you forward either until you can see, or well… We'll see how things go." I commented nicely.

I stared forward again and went through the doorway, and kept putting on paw in front of the other. As before, at first, there was no surrounding scenery or background, but as Chizuru and I kept going, it started to appear like it was being painted or drawn in. The surrounding background was no different than what had come the last time I had come this way. Colors began to just be and shifted into recognizable shapes, the sand colored columns began sharpening on both sides of us. Chizuru gasped behind me, which makes me believe she is seeing the scenery being 'put in'. As the lighting from the ceiling suddenly came on, bathing the now seeable corridor in light.

The two of us shortly came out into the foyer or front desk/office that was the room just before the Archives. The desk hadn't changed in any way and the double doors behind the desk were still there. The simple bell on the desk held my attention momentarily, the urge to ring it surged up in me. Yet, I quelled the childish desire to ring the bell and focused on the double doors behind the desk. We didn't stop in the room, just went through it and went to the doors and didn't hesitate in opened the doors.

Once we had entered the actual Archives, I took a moment to look at Chizuru. I smirked at seeing her mouth opened in shock at the sight of the Archives that she was taking in. In fact, it was so amusing, that I couldn't help myself in giving a line in response to her reaction, "Impressed, are you Chizuru?" I mused.

Chizuru shook her head and composed herself somewhat, "Perhaps I am a little. When you described this place, this isn't what I exactly imagined." She answered curtly.

I snickered, "Yeah, this place is something else, I won't deny that in any way." I returned.

Admittedly, no matter how many times I see the Ethereal Archives, the sheer size is nothing short of astounding! The number of books, or rather, the inability of being able to count them, just is unreal. Even as Chizuru and I descended from the balcony that the double doors come out on, we had a view of the bottomless pits, upward and downward. Lifts were zooming up and down those spaces, sometimes stopping at a level to let some here off, before continuing moving on their way. However, I believe Chizuru didn't look at the Archives themselves for long, when she clearly began focusing on the 'inhabitance' here instead. The variance of those here were still as unexpected as it would be unusual. Yes, there were, as I said, dragons and Cheetahs, but there were others here that you don't find in the dragon realm; such as elves… Youkai, now that I've come to know that Chizuru is one and have spent time around her, I can recognize them. Still were some beings here that I really don't know what they are, for I've never seen them before.

Glancing over to my female friend as she was looking around, taking in all the stimulus here, I noticed that Chizuru's fox ears and three tails were out and visible. Still say that the white fox ears and tails are somehow very fitting for Chizuru, can't say exactly why that is, but that's how it is.

We hadn't been walking along for very long… I think, before we bumped into someone that I'm familiar with. The dragon that I had walked into, completely on accident, since I had been paying attention to the reactions of my friend next to me, backed up a few steps and then focused on me. His eyes widened and the dragon smiled, "Saber! I did not know you had come here, though it is always good to see you." The dragon said.

I smiled halfheartedly, "Hey… Koren, it is nice to see you. I did not plan to be here at this time, just happened due to circumstance and an expected event that played out in an unexpected way." I replied to Koren.

It's not that I'm not interested or happy to see my… Dragonethood friend, but since I'm here… It wouldn't be a bad thing per say to see if the old man knows more about the ancient enemy that he hasn't told me. It wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't told me things; with the old man's mindset of 'protecting me from war' mentality. Yet, that spells out an internal issue I have, do I want to spend time around the old man or can I avoid doing that, the answer to that, is no, I don't want to be around that white dragon that looks like me. That is weighed against the benefit of the information that I could get from the dragon if I do tolerate spending time around the old man. However, my normally well-refined self-control I have around almost everyone, goes to ranging from not working much to getting blown to hell around the old man. … So, in a nutshell, do I go see… Bahamut and get info from him while risking blowing up at him due to the failing of my self-control, or just not go around him and do without the information from the dragon.

Koren was staring at me, waiting for me to speak, which I did, but I let out a heavy sigh before I did. "Say Koren, would you uh… do something for me?" I asked in a slightly disparaging tone.

Koren nodded, "Sure, what is it you need?" he returned to me.

Were it not a serious matter of life and death, I wouldn't care anywhere near as much to even want to do what I'm about to. Yet, this is what it is, and I need to know as much as I can to survive the ancient enemy and… Bahamut, by what he's said in the… 'talks' before now that I've been force to participate in, he has experience against them. I don't like Bahamut, have made that feeling clear to him, though I don't hate him either as I wouldn't exist if not for him per say. So, I say it again, if this wasn't a serious matter of life and death, I wouldn't care anywhere near as much to do this'. "Koren, would you mind taking my companion and I to see… Bahamut… please." I got out, though I said my… male sire's name in an emotionless tone.

Koren merely kept nodding his head and gestured for Chizuru and I to follow him as he started forward. Chizuru seemed to come out of the trance she had been in and came with me as I fell into step behind Koren. The three of us went off deeper into the Archives, assumedly to wherever the white dragon that looks very much like I will, given enough time.

-Scene Change-

After we walked for a short time, we arrived in the study room where I had met Bahamut for the first time. My gaze quickly focused on the larger white dragon in this room and instantly, my mood took a heavy dive. I jerked on the reigns of my emotions and reeled them in hard, keeping in control while I was in the same room as the Old Man. Bahamut turned around at hearing our group enter the study. He smiled for a moment, but at seeing the clear glower on my face, Bahamut's smile lessened. "I am here by choice _old man_, does not mean that I like or wish to be here in the same room with you. However, I choose to tolerate what I feel when I am around you, for good reason." I nearly growled at Bahamut.

"I see, before we get to whatever that reason might be, perhaps your companion can introduce herself as I have not met her, yet I have seen some that are similar to her." Replied the old man evenly.

Chizuru came to stand by me and bowed, "My name is Chizuru, and I am what is known as a Youkai." She introduced herself.

The Old Man appeared to be interested in Chizuru's introduction, "A Youkai you say, fascinating… I have seen a few like you around the archives, but have never spoken with one of them." He said.

I cleared my throat loudly to regain the attention of those in the room, "As interesting as the idea might be to you Old Man, there is other things which we should discuss." I said evenly.

Bahamut refocused on me, "And what subject did you wish to speak on?" My… sire inquired.

Managed to keep my emotions in check, though there was a flare up at the question the Old Man asked. However, it wasn't an easy task to not blow up at this white dragon! It took me a moment to calm down and speak again in an even voice, "Oh, I don't know Old Man… how about the fact that you have been withholding important and valuable information from me concerning the Ancient Enemy. That ringing any BELLS!" I said, managing to keep my voice even until the last word, which I bellowed.

Bahamut looked surprised, "The Ancient Enemy? How do you know about them Saber?" he asked a little apprehension.

I clenched my jaw shut to bite back the harsh retort that I was about to give out. There were so many different ways that I could answer the Old Man… most mean and a few outright vicious and spiteful. I believe being around Lara for the time I have been, my inclination to be blunt and sarcastic just out of principle… has waned to a degree. That by no means, implies that I've given up use of Sarcasm, I'll never do that! Went through a breathing exercise, to help me stay in control and not pounce and manhandle Bahamut. "How do I know about them you ask? Hmm, kind of hard for me not to know them, when they have tried to kill me five separate times, three of which were done by one of them personally. Is that enough experience to judge by?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"It was not the intent for you to have to know of them at all, I had hoped that you would be able to live a peaceful life." The Old Man replied.

Couldn't and didn't hold back the retort this time around, "Peaceful life? Is that what you just said Bahamut? I am surprised that you know what that even is daddy dearest! Your wish for me to have a peaceful life, has done most but give that kind of result. However, that is not the reason why I came here, I am here for information that can help me in the circumstances that I keep finding myself in frequently as of late. Those being forced to fight for my life in a battle where I am out matched in… and I hate to lose and really cannot afford to in this sort of thing!" I growled.

The control on my emotions kept sliding down a slippery slope, "Honestly, I do not know which one of them I have met is the worst of them all! Darkhar tried to trick me the first time by impersonating someone that had been close to me. It was in that experience that I learned what it is like to almost have your rear end served up on a freaking silver platter." I continued the volume of my voice rising.

Yet, I stopped seeing Bahamut's expression to be one of bafflement, I glanced around and saw Koren was just as confused. Did a mental rewind, and after doing so, my shoulders slumped and a sigh escaped me. … I've said it before and I'll say it again, not for the last time; I miss human inference so DANG MUCH! It was Chizuru's voice that helped my sanity and answered for me the unasked question, "The phrase of 'having your rear end served up on a silver platter' or really any part of your body, means to be beaten or have a task done at a level of efficiency that is close to perfect." She said before turning to me. "So then, how did you get out of that?"

I smiled and chuckled a tad nervously, "Oh… Darkhar learned the mistake of underestimating the power of my rear bomb bay… he he he."

Chizuru's head fell and she shook it from side to side, "You and your dangerous bodily functions… dare I ask what came next? Or did you somehow add a spark and light the foul and toxic gas that comes from your back end or something like that?" she inquired nonchalantly.

My female companion's tone said she was joking, but in actuality… Chizuru had hit the nail on the head by stating what had happened. My gaze didn't meet Chizuru's as she waited for me to give my reply, "You… didn't actually do something so clearly stupid… did you?" she asked out loud in a serious tone.

The silence went on for a minute, then I could stand it any longer, "Lighting the gas didn't seem like that stupid of an idea back at the time… was downright desperate, thank you." I replied in my defense.

I could see the expression on my friend's face, it said I was about to get one of the harsher chewing outs that I've had to listen to, for my reckless decision making, when one of the voices that irks me was heard. "So then, you have met Darkhar specifically?" Asked Bahamut.

Turning to the Old Man, I stared at him for a half a minute, "Yeah… and I ask you the same question." I returned.

Bahamut nodded sadly, "Yes I have met the one of whom you speak… and have fought him a number of times. Much damage Darkhar is responsible for during the Great War and beyond that time as well." He said.

Oh… so many things I want to say, or rather bellow at the old man! They ranged from phrases that said 'fess up' or something similar, to 'why in the hell didn't you say anything, you want me dead that badly?!'. So then… which end of the spectrum do I lean towards? With the feelings of resentment and pain, I was in a tug-o-war match between wishing to attack and strangle Bahamut while I screamed about how bad my life had been due to his decision, and just shouting for the old man to get on with telling me what he knew about Darkhar.

Then it was like I heard Lara's voice as if she was right beside me, telling me to give this a chance in the way she does that I have such a hard time saying no to. In fact, it felt so real that I turned my head to my right to check if Lara was there… of course she wasn't, but that's how real it had felt to me! Took a few minutes to clear my mind and calm down the emotional storm that had been raging within me. Once I had come into a much calmer state, I focused my attention back on Bahamut, "Perhaps I should rephrase my inquiry, is there information that would assist me in going against the Ancient Enemy that you know?" I asked.

Bahamut smiled a bit, "For that, it would be more helpful for you to look within."

… Within he says, what the freaking heck does he mean with that?! It was after the old man said that, when he… started doing… something, magic of some sort maybe? I haven't the faintest idea, he was spouting gibberish to me. Out of nowhere a glow appeared to my right and after a minute it died down and there… stood a punk I hadn't seen for a while and wasn't more fond of than the last time I had to unfortunately see him. The one to whom I was referring was the 'other me' Asreyel. I glared back at Bahamut, "This is not, what I call or consider helpful in any way dang it!" I growled.

"Ah, now is that any way to talk about the original one of us?"

Swung my head around and gave Asreyel a gaze full of loathing, "I did not ask for your opinion, I do not want your opinion, and if you're the original, no wonder things vastly improved when I came around and you were not in the open." I returned.

The next moment, Asreyel disappeared and I refocused back on the adult white dragon, who was looking at where the other 'me' had been, "Unusual, I was trying to bring out a reflection of your true-self, though it does not seem that was what came out." Bahamut said.

I hesitated, but then sighed, "I have… issues, that I still deal with so, I am not like others who can face themselves. What you see, is what you get." I replied begrudgingly.

Bahamut, again did the 'weird magic', however, there wasn't a glow exactly, more like a space where light was being forced out of. Cold trickles of fear went through me as the shape of the shadow shaped and sharpened into a form that I see in some of my nightmares that aren't from the memories. My eyes went a little wider when the one I call Shae appeared to my right in a physical form, which he hadn't at any time before. There were odd differences that I would have never imagined, his scales for instance, weren't black, more a very dirty grey with some random off white spots here and there. Shae's irises were still the crimson red color and the pupils were slits as he glanced around the room.

I swallowed my fear and looked at the one that I don't listen to anymore. Once Shae's gaze met mine, his eyes widened, "What is this?" He said, his eyes flicking around before coming back to mine, "I demand to know how this can be!"

My jaw clenched, and I breathed in and out before I answered, "Yeah, I would like to know that too, because I am not interested in seeing you and could have done without." I returned.

Both Shae and I turned to the one responsible for this happening, Bahamut was staring at both of us with his maw open in surprise and shock. "But how can this be, how can you be here," uttered the old man while looking at Shae.

Shae on the other paw, well… let's just say that were I to get a glare like he was giving, I would shift into a defensive stance, expecting an attack that could possibly kill me. So… the old man knows Shae and vice versa? Do I really want to know how that is and what kind of relationship exists between them… if it still does? My curiosity got the better of me and so I asked, "Okay, clearly by what you say old man, you know him, and by the… close to murderous glare he is giving you, he knows who you are, though it is not in the same way you feel Bahamut. Care to fill the rest of us in?" I said to break the tense silence that had settled over the room since Bahamut had spoken.

Yet, it was if Bahamut hadn't heard me, he just continued to stare at Shae, "You survived Shadon, it is good to see the truth of this." The old man said in a kind of happy tone.

Shadon? I swear I know that name from somewhere… but I can't recall at the moment how I knew the name. However, I didn't search the recesses of my mind at this time, since the response to Bahamut's last statement from the recipient, wasn't in the same feeling the line from the old man gave his piece. Shae, um well… to say that he was feeling irked as I do when I hear the old man's voice, would be an understatement. As I said, I dislike Bahamut, would say Shae… put simply, hated Bahamut so much that he loathed to be anywhere near him. Not that I can't understand that feeling, but it was more than that, Shadon as the old man called Shae, hated the adult white dragon in ways that I couldn't read from his body language.

Shae let out a low growl that told of pain difficult to imagine, "I survived? Is that all you can think to say to me after everything that you and the elders did to me?!" screeched Shadon.

Bahamut became crestfallen, "There was no other choice Shadon at the time, I wish there had been, but there was none. We wanted to help you…" Replied the old man.

… This is fascinating, can't wait to turn the page and find out what happens next! Bahamut's answer wasn't well-received at all by Shadon, "HELP ME?! LOOK AT WHAT I HAVE BECOME BECAUSE OF YOUR HELP BAHAMUT!" roared Shadon, letting lose a blood curdling roar after screaming his response.

I tensed up at hearing that roar… for I had heard it one other time before now, and it clicked in me. Shae or Shadon here, he was that monster that I had seen in… that… vision or whatever the hell it was that I had seen. That black monstrosity that had the form of a dragon, he stood on my right now. How Shadon became like this, haven't the faintest clue, but I don't doubt there is a story to it. Yet, once the roar had died down, Shadon kept going, though the volume lessened a bit, "Where were you when my brother was captured? What did you and the elders do? You left him to die! You all gave up on him before even trying to save him! Then you left me to the same fate!"

Those line helped me to finish connecting the dots and now I knew where I had heard the name Shadon. In one of the memories… likely his brother now that I think about it, where he had tried to save his brother… from the torture of Darkhar. Apparently, that didn't end well for Shadon, though how it had come to this, I don't know. Shadon then, began to paint a picture with words, and that picture was beyond gruesome, let me tell you! He had been tortured in ways that words can only palely describe, miracle that he survived would be what I would say. Yet, I get the impression that it was no miracle that death had never found this dragon, but the work of the ancient enemy. Through this telling, it left no doubt in my mind… Shadon… he was the traitor that Bahamut had implied. He had been forced to do things that… were horrid, made into the puppet of the ancient enemy.

Now, if you think listen to this sob story has gotten me to forget the things that Shae has pulled with me, then you don't know me very well at all. Granted, my life has sucked to varying degrees throughout, however, the times that Shae had stuck his snout in, were so much worse than the other times! I will make him account for the crap that he was responsible for that I usually got blamed for instead! "Hey!" I interjected loudly.

Everyone in the room turned to face me, whereas I focused on Shadon, "Your sob story is interesting and everything, but answer me this; why should I have to pay for your negative feelings? Why should I be blamed for things you cause to vent your problems?!" I roared at Shadon.

"What are you referring to, oh boring one?" Shadon replied.

Boring one?! Oh, he'll pay for that comment! "What you ask, oh violent idiot, there are a number of examples to go with Shae, how about the most recent time you tried to tell me what to do. You had me choking a friend for something really small and blew it out of proportion." I snapped back, I turned to Bahamut and glared, "What I want to know, is what brought around the two of us being together, for it is very much not appreciate."

"Of all of those it was possible for him to end out imprisoned in, I would have never thought it would be you Saber," said Bahamut.

… When I believe the old man can't possibly screw my life over more than he has already, I find out Bahamut has done so already. And this screw over is a doozy, close to the same level as trying to save me from knowing war… and that ended badly, as my life attests to. I exhaled heavily, "Dare I ask how and why I am stuck with this psyco in me, so I know just how you were able to make my life just that much harder than you did without me knowing about it." I asked tiredly.

I thought when I asked the question to know about how this started, it was a simple, one of the times I was wrong and have to pay for it. How might you ask… let me put it to you like this, I didn't think there was anyone that could talk and have me want to be out cold faster than what I had to endure with Volteer's 'what every dragon should know' lecture. … After having to listen to the talkative dragon, I literally wanted to bash my head on a medium sized rock over and over to forget what I had heard. Lara had found me before I could do that and kept me in her sight to make sure I didn't do said head bashing.

A summary of the 'explanation', once Shadon had reappeared in a… changed stated, or rather the corrupt form he has now, he wreaked havoc far and wide to put it mildly. The havoc was devastating to be sure and so of course he had to be stopped as he couldn't stop himself being the puppet I assume. So, according to Bahamut, Shadon was captured and… well, his essence, psyche or soul, whichever you want to call the idea, was ripped out of his body. I wouldn't think it would be possible to do that, but apparently it is and then 'sealed' it away. Then somehow his soul ended out in me, don't ask how that worked, I don't know and really don't care at the moment. The conversation didn't end there, oh no, Shadon joined in at that point, blaming the old man for a couple of things. The first, Shadon couldn't die, yet, nor could he be truly considered alive as he was now either. The other point of note in that blaming was that Shadon said he was completely alone forever.

I feel a bit sorry for what Shadon has gone through, but like before, Shadon is still in my bad books and his name is written in permanent ink! That and I was getting sick and tired of having to listen to these two going on, and decided to make my view known. "As nice as it is to see the old man get chewed out, enough is enough! As far as I am concerned, you are both idiot that have issues to deal with on your own time!" I snapped. Turning to Bahamut I continued, "You Bahamut claim to wish the best for me, yet all you give me is problems to have to deal with, so stop doing so Pops! It is freaking annoying and stressful and I have enough of that to get through without you adding to it!"

"Forever complaining, boring dragonet," said Shadon.

Anger flashed through me at hearing that line, swung around to face the grey idiot, "As for you Shae, I have had more than enough from you," I replied harshly, and then my voice rose to a shout, "Be gone!"

Shadon did exactly what I said and vanished in an eerily glow and melting into smoke, but he was gone and it felt nice that something was finally going the way I wanted it to.

"Curious, it appears that you can use Arcane Alchemy as well," remarked Bahamut.

I turned to the old man, "What was that?" I asked, not sure what Bahamut meant by what he said.

"Indeed, I have never heard of this Arcane Alchemy that you mentioned," added Chizuru.

Had almost forgotten that my female companion was here with us, been rather involved in this. We both waited for the answer from the old man. He took a moment to think, and then gave us an 'explanation', a good portion of which didn't make logical sense, yet that's not new with Bahamut. Simply put, Arcane Alchemy is an ancient kind of magic that can do crazy things that don't really make sense to me.

Neither I or Chizuru stayed long after that, for me, I have had enough of tolerating Bahamut myself and wanted to get time away from him. As we were heading towards the exit of the Ethereal Archives, I could tell that Chizuru was attempting to help me, much like Koren had done the last time I was physically here. And as before, it didn't help that much, but the thought is appreciated.

Said farewell to Koren, who had walked with Chizuru and I to the front entry, and the both of us kept going to the exit. Came out into the cave that was pitch black to Chizuru, yet was not to me. I was looking forward to getting out of the cave and flying back to Warfang and being done with this trek that had ended out so different than it was planned.

… However, that thought process came to a halt when Chizuru and I did get to the entrance and we both just stood and stared. The scenery outside the 'cave' wasn't what we saw when we entered the cave. There was still green of trees that made up a forest, and there were cliff faces were on either side of the forest, like before. Yet, the cliffs weren't vertical and they didn't have flat ground on top of them, they were more mountains than anything else. At the end of the 'valley' was what looked like a river or lake, a body of water at least to be sure.

"Okay… this certainly isn't the scenery that I was expecting to see when we came out." I commented.

I looked over at Chizuru and noticed that her tails and ears were hidden now and she was just gaping like I still kind of was. Both of us stared at the valley for a little while longer, I wouldn't doubt both of us were wonder what we do now. It was Chizuru who spoke up and broke the silence, "Well, standing here won't do us much, so then shall we get moving?" she asked.

I nodded and dropped to my haunches to allow my female companion to climb onto my back. As a gentleman, I didn't think it would be right to have her walk while I fly… I've had to experience that already and it doesn't feel nice at all. Once Chizuru was on my back and had a hold around my neck, I spread my wings and took off over the valley. Admittedly, the valley below was quite breathtaking and the body of water was more a river than a lake, but it became large and wide as we kept going forward.

After ten minutes of flying, we came out of the valley onto a plain, I came to a stop and just hovered and flapped my wings enough to keep in the air. In front of us at the other end of the plain, was a city… and a huge one at that, which I think is bigger than Warfang. The city kind of reminded me of Carona as it had water filled canals within the city, dividing it into sections. There was an outer wall surrounding the city itself. The buildings varied in height and size, the ones closer to the canals, were lower than the ones behind them. Bridges stretched over the canals, allowing travel between the sections of this city. At the far end of the place, was a high vertical rock face, in the center of the rock wall was a castle like structure, built into the wall and stone masonry and construction sticking out of the rock. On either side of the 'castle', waterfalls fell at seemingly random intervals and by what I could see, fed the canals in the city itself.

The place was unlike most cities I've seen… other than maybe those ruins in Mistborne, but those were weird in their own way. "So Chizuru, what do you make of that city ahead of us?" I asked.

"Can't say I've seen anything like it myself," she replied to me.

Well… there is only one way to find out more in this, and that's to go to the city and look around. Who knows? Maybe someone there can direct us to the direction that Warfang is in and Chizuru and I can head that way. With how the two of us had disappeared, no doubt my friends were worried about the disappearance. Lara alone would be in a panic about me not coming back with the rest of the group. … I don't really want to know what she's doing because of me being gone, any more than what she will likely do to me when I get back. But guess I should focus on the situation at paw before I look ahead to what could come.

Chapter end.

**A/n**

**That's where I'll end this chapter. Now the reason that it took so long for me to write this chapter, was for two reasons. First, my writing muse was in and out on a frequent basis. Second, I was mulling over whether to have Saber and Chizuru head back to Warfang or have them going somewhere else. As you've read, they'll be going to elsewhere for the time being and there is a reason for that. I will not be saying that reason… just yet, that is! Rest assured that it will be worth the wait and you will like what I have in mind for the future! Please some of you, take the time to write a review and tell me what you think, or PM me with your thoughts. Peace out all!**

**Merecor**

Thank you

**Edmonton58**

Yes, you're right, but a key point, the effect is dependent on whether it's expected.

**Sandshrew Master**

Glad you laughed at what I write, as for office time, don't know right now.

**KeyBlader Zen**

I hope I answered your questions, if not PM me and tell me. As for your comment/guess… I'm not telling yet, sorry, but that's a surprise for later and relishing the planning for it.

**Rayrudan**

Indeed, those are possibilities, but that will be answered later since there has been a turn in the story.

**HolyCross9**

So Lucrecia, I kind of imagine her as one of Gaul's inner circle, like and advisor, before Malefor came and changed things. Having to see what corruption that occurred, would think she wouldn't want to see that kind of thing again.

**Cptslapem**

I try to keep the humor as much as I can, how I get the writing magic to flow the best.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

I hope that you like this chapter as much as the last.


	22. 22 Deja Vu At Every Turn

White Dragon 2-22

**A/n**

**Here is chapter 22. More new stuff coming in this chapter… things that I've been planning early on in this part of the chronicles. I don't own any of the Legend of Spyro characters or story itself, just my characters and my inspiration. For those characters I don't own but am borrowing from others who read and have allowed me to use their characters, I thank you. Now enough from me, on with the chapter.**

Chapter 22: Déjà Vu At Every Turn

-Recap-

_The place was unlike most cities I've seen… other than maybe those ruins in Mistborne, but those were weird in their own way. "So Chizuru, what do you make of that city ahead of us?" I asked._

"_Can't say I've seen anything like it myself," she replied to me. _

**-Present Time-**

-Saber's pov-

Over the plains I flew with Chizuru riding me, both of us taking in more detail of the city ahead of us as we drew closer. The more distance we closed, the more I had to wonder why a city like this would be built out here… in what could easily be called 'the middle of nowhere'. That wasn't the only thing that was giving me food for thought, there was something about this city that was giving me an ongoing feeling of déjà vu. Know I haven't been around this place, would remember a city like this, but… maybe since I've seen something like it in some of the memories, that could be the reason why this may be familiar. It wouldn't surprise me if that's why, it wouldn't be the first time it's has happened for me.

Since Chizuru and were getting within respectable distance of this city, not spitting distance, but given time, we would; began the descent to the city, the entrance specifically or what I believed was the front entrance. However, then my senses told me I wasn't alone and not referring to Chizuru on my back either. Glancing over my shoulder, I spotted a number of dragons and dragonesses above and behind me getting closer. Said group wouldn't have taken me off guard or by surprise, if not for one of its members. In the lead was the assumed leader and she was a dragoness, though not just any random one, her scales were white like my own! Made a split second decision that it would be in Chizuru and my best interest to land, mostly to show that we were nothing to worry about. Have had more than enough trouble to last me for a while, thanks mostly to the ancient enemy as of late.

Landed on the ground and furled my wings, tucking them to my sides, waiting for whatever was going to happen. The group of dragons and dragonesses came to land around the two of us, I kept my guard up as the circle of dragons closed in a tad tighter around my friend and me. My eyes scanned around the circle, taking in the expressions and body language of the members of the circle. This single talent of being able to read body language and expression like I can, has saved me so much trouble… and so it would do so again, mark my words.

My sight ended out on the one I believed was the leader of this group, by the way the others looked to her and the way she held herself. The dragoness, as I said had white scales, though the color was more that of white sand. Her underbelly was silver as were the underside of her wings, however her wings weren't made up of the spines with membranes filling between the spine and body like mine or the majority of dragons that I see. No, this dragoness had what appeared to be more like feathers that you see birds have. The first time I've seen wings like this white dragoness has, very different. Overall, she had an athletic feminine build, with a height of fourteen feet and five inches and the length of sixteen feet four inches. Her eyes were a light green color, which fit this dragoness somehow, don't ask me why.

The dragoness's horns were grey and looked to have scale like sections that started from the bottom of her eye level and between the eyes themselves. From there, her horns ran up the crest of her head past just above her ears and kept going upward at twenty degrees, curving outward slightly as they went. The dragoness's horns formed sort of a 'V' shape overall. Down the back of her neck flowed a fur like mane of hair that ended at the base of her neck. My eyes flicked to get a view of her tail blade, as has become habit. Said tail blade seemed to be made up of two long spikes that came out on either side at fifteen degrees and were a foot or so in length. It was clear that she was older than me… somewhere in her prime years of life… just have no idea how long that period is for dragons. I mean, the guardians are still technically still in their prime… just not in the beginning, so I really don't know where the start point or cut off point for the prime years for dragons. Let's just go with that this dragoness is in her early prime, that's all I can be sure of.

"You there," the white dragoness said tilting her head in my direction for a moment, "Who are you? For you are not from around here as none of us have seen you."

Are there no such thing as good manners here? When you ask for another's name, you give your own first before expecting the other's in return. I was about to answer, when one of the other dragons here spoke, "She does not seem to be bad or anything, though I have never seen whatever is on her back."

Wha?! … did they just… do I look like a female?! Nothing against girls, females or women, for I have no bias against them. However, I'm a male and freaking proud of that fact PERIOD! Took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down… I need a venting session sometime soon… But before that, there is a need for me to correct this clear misunderstanding that has been made. "Excuse me, but I am one hundred percent male thank you very much, not a dragoness, would think my more muscular and masculine body shape would make that easy to see. As to who I or my companion are, it is considered good manners to give your own name before you get mine where we are from." I stated clearly.

All of those in the circle were… shocked for some reason, of me telling them that I'm a male… which is odd. I mean come on, it should be obvious that I'm a guy and not a gal, by the way I act and hold myself. Among the dragon race especially, as according to the 'responsible adult' dragons and dragonesses I happen to know; I'm rude, crude, overbearing… you know, think I should stop there. It can be seen as an insult for many, but with the ones that I'm thinking about, when such descriptions are being referred to me, it's a compliment… just saying.

The white dragoness shook her head a bit before refocusing on me, "My name is Fina," she said inclining her head towards Chizuru and me.

Well, as she gave her name, suppose it's only right that I do as I said and give my own, "My name is Saber, and my companion's name is Chizuru." I replied.

After a small bit of chatting, between the group, Chizuru and I were apparently judged to be okay, as the dragons and dragonesses began to guide us towards the city. The closer we got to the place, the more the scale of this city hit home, it was big with a capitol 'B'! From our traveling companions, Chizuru and I learned that the city was named Ladius… name didn't ring any bells at this time.

We approached the front gate and that gate was more fancy than what Warfang had. The gate was made up of archways the side supporting structures on either side, which they were built interconnected to each other. The side structures were as regular multistory buildings on the inside if I'm seeing correctly. The outside was thick, solid stone wall, and as walls like this are normally constructed for the purpose of keeping undesirables out, I assume that this wall had the same reason to exist. The multiple floored structures were dragon sized, and were some of the nicest masonry I've seen while I've been here.

The first and lowest arch of the entry gate was between the top of the second level of the side buildings and the bottom third floor. Said archway made a bridge or crossway from one side to the other. With the structures on the sides standing at six stories, there was three arches at even floors, with a rampart looking parts at the top that went along the wall. The depth of the entryway to get into the actual city, was to my estimation, twenty-five meters. Didn't see any gates that could be closed, but they could be hidden for all I know.

We went through the entryway and came into the city itself, and let me just say, this place was impressive! I grant you, Warfang and Carona had an awing factor themselves, but this city Ladius… well, it had the same effect, but in a different way. The group broke up fairly quick, yet Fina kept walking forward, with assumedly a destination in mind. My curiosity got the better of me, I had to ask, "So Fina, where might you be taking us?"

Fina stopped for a moment and looked back at me, "I am taking you to see Elder Chiaia." She answered, before she resumed walking.

We fell into step behind the dragoness, but I was thinking about what Fina had just said. Two flags had been raised in my mind from that short statement, and really, it was two words in particular that raised those flags. Of said flags, one was a rather big warning flag, the other flag was one that was… of déjà vu. The warning flag, shot up at hearing the word 'Elder' meaning the one likely in charge around here. Can't forget my experience with many of the 'leaders' of the dragon realm; take the guardians for example, don't get along with half of them well if at all… actually, let me rephrase, I don't get along with male leaders really, looking back. So, conditionally, if this elder is a male, this won't be fun; if the elder is a female, don't know how it will go, would need more information. The second flag that had been raised, was at the name 'Chiaia-', got a weird feeling of déjà vu… can't place where the feeling was coming from or what it referred to. Although, I made sure to take note of the feeling, in case more information came up later that could help explain it.

Fina led us to the castle like structure and took us inside, I presume to where this Chiaia is. Went through hallways and corridors, to end out in a fairly large room that brought to my mind a mix between a library and some sort of council room. The reason for that, was there were bookshelves on both sides of the room other than the opposite wall from the doorway the three of us were entering from. This room was made up of two separate levels, the middle third of the room was on the 'ground' level while the outer thirds were a story up with stairways leading up to them.

In the middle of the center third of this room was… what looked like a globe like orb that was green and appeared to be made of water. The 'globe' was suspended a few inches above a pedestal that came from the floor. What purpose this globe and plinth served, I don't know… maybe something similar to a vision pool like at Carona and Warfang? A chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling and seemed to disburse the light coming from the windows in the back of this room to the rest of this chamber. At the opposite end this chamber, was a desk of sorts, and behind the desk was a purple dragon.

Yet, upon closer inspection, the user of the desk was a dragoness, not a dragon, still purple scales though. The dragoness's underbelly was a magenta shade and her wing membranes were an orchid color. One of the rarer things to see a difference between the underbelly scale color and wing membrane. Her height, was taller than me at fifteen-foot seven, with a length of around seventeen-foot eight. She was clearly older than me… I would say that she is even older than the guardians are and though they aren't ancient, they aren't young either. So, I can't say what her age is, but I think it's less than Arkanis's own, were I to guess.

She had a build that was feminine, yet had a reasonably toned muscles, yet still appeared lean enough to look feminine. All that this means, she led an active lifestyle and the results showed. Fina moved forward, catching the dragoness's attention as she looked up from whatever she was working on. I saw that her eyes were pink as she looked to Fina. Her horns came out of the back of her head above her ears, which were… long, pointy and looked to be almost pinned to her head. Back to the dragoness's horns, they went straight back a foot and a half from where they came out. The mane of slightly darker purple hair than the shade of her scales, started just below the level of her horns and went down to where her tail started. … I'm starting to see a bit of an unusual thing here with the dragons and now, dragoness that have hair or fur somewhere on them, wonder what the commonality is. Couldn't see her tail blade as that part of her body was still behind the desk.

I was staying silent for the time being, as the more I took in of this dragoness, the stronger the feeling of déjà vu became for me. Chizuru was quiet as well, in this, probably not knowing what to think or say in this anymore than I do. Then the purple dragoness spoke, "Fina, what brings you here today, perhaps something to do with the two at the entryway?" She inquired.

Her voice was an alto ranged tones, was somehow soothing… kind of like Selena, Cyril's mate's voice did. "Well Chiaia, by what they have said, they are lost and wish to ask for directions. However, the unexpected thing, is the white one…" Fina said trailing off.

My right eye ridge rose at being called 'unexpected', I was about to ask what Fina was implying about me, when 'Chiaia' looked at me and spoke again, "What is odd about him, Fina? Granted, white dragons are rarer than dragonesses, but they are not unheard of." She remarked.

I exhaled heavily, "Well, at least you figured out that I am a male," I replied in a flat tone, before pointing at Fina with a talon, "She and the groups with her, seemed to believe that I was a dragoness instead, for some odd reason."

Chiaia giggled at my statement, "Quite the bold one are you not?" She posed.

Chizuru nodded, "Yes, he does have the tendency to be… with varying results." She said.

I glanced over at Chizuru for a quick moment, before shrugging and turning back to the other two dragonesses, "What can I say, what you see is what you get." I returned.

Don't see any rhyme or reason to deny the way that I am, believe it better to be proud of how I choose to be rather than ashamed or embarrassed about it. Chiaia came out the rest of the way from behind the desk and with her in full view, I managed to see the last piece of dragons that I take in, the tail blade. Her tail blade, looked to be a long thin leaf shaped fin that appeared to be firm, flexible, yet stiff overall. Kind of looked to be a thinner version of what Spyro or Lara have to an extent. Chizuru and I walked further into the room, about halfway to the center. Chiaia came over to meet us there with Fina behind her. The violet dragoness then circled me slowly, looking me over; I stood still, letting Chiaia do what she was.

When she came to a stop in front of me, she just stared at me curiously, "I must say, you are quite different than almost all other white male dragons I have encountered, very unique." She said to me, I looked up and into her eyes, "In fact, you remind me of an… other…"

Chiaia looked at my face and into my own eyes, and she stopped talking, can't say why though for I don't know. Yet clearly, something about me was causing her to pause as I apparently, reminded her of someone else. I sighed in response, "I remind you of someone, okay, let us leave it at that and move on please." I said.

The elder dragoness nodded, and smiled slightly, "Yes, my apologies young one, my name is Chiaia." She responded.

Inclined my head, "My name is Saber," I introduced myself before pointing to Chizuru, "and my companion's name is Chizuru."

Chizuru bowed as I introduced her, Chiaia nodded in acceptance of our introductions, she then asked me to tell her about the journey that brought us here. Didn't see a reason to keep what had happened recently a secret… maybe the Archives themselves as I have no real idea how I can describe them with words. However, what happened inside it, there is no real viable reason to not say anything about that. So… started talking about leaving from Warfang, also describing the city a little with the possibility that Chiaia might know the place. After giving a picture of Warfang, I continued by giving a brief description of the members of the group I traveled with. Left out Sarana and what she tried to do to me, saw no reason to get into that and I wish to avoid that subject. Kept going with a short, concise summary of the conference itself, not really that much to say as not much happened in the end.

Then came the event that involved the Ancient Enemy… and that's where things got complicated for all concerned. For me, my life was put in danger, which forced me to begin fighting to keep my life… in this instance, making stir fry veggies. Of course, pandemonium spread all around the area and among the others at the conference. I lost site and mind of what happened to my friends, being too involved with Acura. Things got worse when Darkhar showed up… was completely sure I was doomed to become deader than a doornail right then and there! Chizuru had saved my bacon, quite literally back there! The two of us had been left with only one option, and that was to haul our rears away from those two trying to kill me. Chizuru and I managed to get away, but that brought a new set of issues, for me in particular.

The said issue, three words… 'my old man' still don't get along with him and I don't see that changing any time soon! So, I didn't mention Bahamut by name or describe him in great detail, didn't see a viable reason to bring up the old man unless I absolutely have to. Plus, I don't want to quite honestly! Merely mentioned that we had a conversation with the other dragon, before we left and ended out in the unknown valley. The rest of the story, is one she knows as Fina brought us here. Chiaia seemed to be impressed and amazed at even the short recounting of the most recent trek I've been doing. But, there was business to attend to, that being getting directions to get back home to Warfang! "So then Chiaia, can you direct us to where Warfang is from here?" I asked.

The purple dragoness frowned at my question, "Unfortunately, I do not know of this Warfang which you speak of. So, I cannot give you directions from here, I am sorry." Answered Chiaia.

Well… that makes things more difficult… guess there's only two options that I can see now; one, wander blindly and hope that we find either something recognizable or find Warfang itself in a short period, or two, try to come up with another reference point to work with. It took me a few minutes to come up with a possibility that could work, "Okay then…" I began, and then started describing the ruins in Mistborne, left out… whatever it was I'd seen back there. Chiaia's reaction said that the place I was telling her about, was one that she knew… a good sign!

"The place you describe… it is a place I have been and do know, yet different than how I remember by the sound of it." Said Chiaia thoughtfully.

It took a while, but eventually the dragoness did give us directions to 'Arcadia' as she called the city ruins. Chizuru and I could go that way, get to Carona and I already know the way to Warfang from there. However, I'm too tired from recent events, so we can start on this journey after we get sleep and eat I say!

**-Scene Change-**

Chizuru and I left the place we had met Chiaia, I still think there's something familiar about her that I can't place and it's bugging me. Now that we have directions to hopefully get home, we could leave at any time, but with such a LONG journey ahead of us, it would be nice to get a little rest first. So, we were walking around the city, taking in the sites, since we were here might as well right? While doing so, we were discussing what we were to do now that we had directions to work with. On the way back, I would of course, being the gentleman that I am, carry Chizuru on parts of the way towards Carona and from there, to Warfang. I'm not saying that Chizuru is heavy or anything like that, she's light enough to me. It's just the length of the journey that I don't look forward to is all.

So completely engrossed in the discussion was I, that I wasn't watching where I was going very hard and ended up smacking into someone else. The other and myself, toppled over and fell to the ground in a heap. Raised my head and gave it a shake to clear it and then looked around to identify what I had crashed into. Within seconds, my gaze landed on a white dragoness that was on the street right next to me.

The dragoness, was plainly younger than myself, though not by all that much, by maybe a couple of years. Four if I had to make a guess, which would put her at approximately fifteen years in age. I rose to my paws and gave her a looking over, would say that her height would be about nine foot seven and length at eleven foot two, give or take an inch either way. She had a feminine build, yet a tad thinner than Lara is, but she's still young and might not have filled out just yet. Her scales weren't as snow white as mine, more a dirty snow white in color honestly, with her blue underbelly and notably lighter blue wing membranes.

She had 'S' shaped horns which came out just above her ears, that were much like mine that were pinned to my skull, were pointed and of medium length. The white dragoness, also had silver hair coming down from the back of her head to the base of her neck. Again, such seems to be a growing theme… yet now that I think about it, I've been noticing that I'm starting to have sand colored hair coming in… probably will end out looking like Bahamut's mane of hair. Kind of been wondering if any have begun to notice the hair I'm growing as I have, but haven't thought to ask anyone. Glance at this young dragoness's tail and say that her tail blade was made up of two arrow shaped blades one in front of the other the end one appearing like a spearhead.

The dragoness then moaned softly and opened her eyes, which were hazel in color. She brought her head and glanced around, yet stopped when she saw me. My head tilted to the right a bit as I stared at her, then her expression shifted to one of irritation. "Hey you, why did you bump into me?!" She snapped.

… Beg your pardon? She wasn't watching where she was going either, I wasn't aiming to run into her as she seems to be implying. I stared her straight in the eye, "Excuuuse me princess? But you walked into me as much as I did to you, meaning you were not watching or paying attention to where you were going either." I stated a tad annoyed for being blamed for something that wasn't completely at fault for, "So do not place the blame fully on me."

The dragoness glared at me, "You are the one that crashed into me… whoever you are, you dumb dragon." She shot back at me.

… This dragoness may be young, akin to being a dramatic teenager, but her accusation is getting ridiculous. "Okay first, my name is Saber, not you, nor dumb dragon. Second, you were not watching where you were going, or you would have avoided me or said something." I was going to keep going in my sharp reasoning, before Chizuru hit my upper chest hard enough to get my attention.

Glanced down to her and saw she was giving me a look that said to stop badgering and to be nice. It wasn't bad as what Lara would be giving me in this situation, but it was still one that said the message. Exhaled in acceptance as fighting against Chizuru wasn't worth doing right now, "What I mean to say is, sorry, I did not intentionally bump into you Miss…" I left the end of my apology open for the young dragoness to provide her name.

"I am Nadlea," she said flatly.

Nadlea was about to say more, but the appearance of an adult dragon from around a corner farther down the street, which caused a scuffling that were all heard, stopped her from saying more. The dragon himself, had a height of fifteen-foot one and a length of sixteen-foot one. He had scales that were silver in color and his underbelly was cerulean blue and his wing membranes were dark blue. The dragon looked to be around the same age range that the older guardians were, so early fifties is my best guess. He had a build similar to my own, meaning averagely muscular, athletic, that type of thing. The glimpse I got of his face, show me that his eyes were gold in color. His horns came out of the top portion of the back of his head, the horns curving inwards slightly over two feet and forming a bit of a 'U' shape between the two horns. The dragon sported what looked like a fin that started at the back of his head and ran to his tail with spines that came out about every foot. His tail had a long wavy fin like you would see on a fish, where his tail blade was, so assume that fin is his.

The dragon came over to where we were and looked between the three of us, yet focused on Nadlea, "Nadlea, how many times have you been told not to go running off on your own like this?" said the dragon in a smooth tenor voice.

He looked our way again, longer than the last glance, "What is going on here?" he asked.

Was about to explain the accidental crossing and misunderstanding, yet I was beaten to the punch. The white dragoness Nadlea spoke before me, "He crashed into me, it's his fault," she said in the form of an accusation, shifting all the blame on to me.

Well, I would have none of that! The truth will be heard even if I have to shout it, "I beg to differ the account," I stated firmly, all turned to me, "You and I, walked into each other and fell to the ground. Neither of us were watching where we were going, so she as much at fault as I am sir."

The dragon bowed his head to me, "I apologize for my daughter's actions," he said.

Interesting, Nadlea's male… parent, and by his quick apology, this isn't an unexpected happening. The dragon appeared to be about to say more, but he stopped and simply stared at me. The gold eyes widened as they kept looking at my face, it annoyed me, "Is there something on my face? If not, then you mind not staring at me and tell me your name, since I have not heard one for you yet."

The adult dragon shook his head a bit, "Forgive me, I am called Silran."

I nodded, "My name is Saber." I replied.

For whatever reason, this is the second time that I have caused another to pause within a short period, it can't be coincidence. And it's when they see my face or something in the area, that the makes the pause happen. So the question is, what am I reminding the violet dragoness Chiaia and this dragon Silran of… or rather whom I believe is the correct inquiry. This occurrence is gnawing at me and I don't like that!

"As I said, I am sorry for what Nadlea did," said Silran

It was nice to get an apology, though a quick look at Nadlea said she didn't share the apology that her parent did. And for some reason, I was getting annoyed, in a way that I don't know for I've never had it before. I refocused my attention back on the dragon, "Apology accepted, though would be better if it were to come from her," I said pointing at Nadlea.

Silran nodded, before turning to the said dragoness, "Nadlea, do say you are sorry, you were involved." He said.

Nadlea, looked at me, rolled her eyes, "Fine, I am sorry I bumped into you." She said in an unconvincing way.

Teenagers… forgotten that I tend not to get along with those who are around my age within the range of couple years either way. Well, as long as this blows over, I guess that it doesn't matter if this dragoness apologizes properly. After that, Silran invited Chizuru and I to dine with them along with his mate, I think as some sort of gesture of kindness. Well… Chizuru and I put our heads together to discuss the idea. It wasn't a bad idea, we had nowhere to eat tonight, a place to stay, yes, but… well, sleep comes easier with a full stomach. Long and short of the talk, we agreed to say yes and turned around and say so out loud. And so, off we went in a group of four now.

It was a five-minute walk to Silran's home, which would also be Nadlea's I suppose seeing as she's Silran's daughter. We entered the house, which after a quick glance around told me this house was nice, not too big, not too small. That's about as much as I could take in, before the sound of another voice came to my ears, "Silran, did you find Nadlea?"

The voice was an alto, smooth quality to it, brought an unfamiliar trickle of warmth to my heart… only have felt this from Master Kai and a little from Chizuru's grandma. Haven't the faintest idea why this feeling is present now upon hearing the female voice.

Said owner of the voice, then shortly entered the room, she was a female of course as her voice had implied. Her height was fourteen foot eight with a length of sixteen foot eleven. She had scales that were milky white, while her underbelly and wing membranes were baby pink… haven't see that particular pink in scale coloration. The dragoness appeared to be around the same age range as the older guardians, so in her fifties, probably earlier end were I to estimate. Her build was lean yet clearly feminine, kind of can't miss that. As I looked at her face, saw that her eyes were cerulean blue, a nice blue shade if you ask me. Also noted that her ears were… exactly like mine, oddly enough. It'd been the one of the few variances between Bahamut and myself. Not that this dragoness's ear being like mine means much, dragon ears vary in shape and size.

Her horns went straight back from the top portion of the back of her head, had a slight curve upward in the middle and the straightens out at the end of the two-foot length. The dragoness was chatting with Silran, while I glanced to the end of her tail, to see an unexpected sight. By what I could see, her tail blade bore some similarities to mine in the way of having moving parts. It's something that I've not seen on many… really only myself and the old man now that I think about it. Seemed to be a horizontal curved blade that could unfold out, best description that I could think of.

Completed my observations, when Silran apparently finished his chat with this dragoness and turned to Chizuru and me. He smiled, "This is my mate Lana," he introduced.

Not forgetting my manners, as they have been drilled into me, thank you Master Kai… I bowed my head and neck towards the dragoness, "Hello, my name is Saber," I said.

Chizuru introduced herself as well, however, what caught my attention… the dragoness Lana, paused when she looked at me. … That's the third dragon that I've caused to 'pause' when they gaze at me… I still haven't an idea as to why. Perhaps I'm reminding them of someone, as Chiaia implied to me? On my end though, there was something about this dragoness Lana, that was nagging at me. It wasn't anything about her appearance or the way she spoke, it was the feeling that was making its presence known that I've felt only a few times in my life. As I do with any unfamiliar feeling or emotion, I put up my guard just in case something bites me in the butt… it happens on more than one occasion, so best to be prepared.

**-Scene Change-**

Dinner was nice, the dragon and two dragonesses were fine, my first impressions of Nadlea were wrong, but that's not new. Nadlea wasn't prideful… all the time, but she would be bossy as I've already seen. Silran is a decent dragon, don't know what to really make of him, nothing particularly bad, yet no outstanding good points either. Lana… don't know where to start with that one, she causes emotions in me that the number of people I've had it around can still be counted on one hand… or paw now that I think about it.

Chizuru and I left the house and headed towards the accommodations that we were being provided for the two of us. It didn't take long for us to walk there, wasn't actually all that far from where Silran's home was. The place wasn't big… well from my view, but it was enough for the two of us for a night or more. Day had been a long one, my body was tired and needed sleep and I wasn't going to deny the need! I found the bigger of the two beds and flopped down onto it and was out within minutes.

… The next thing I know, I was glancing around and instantly knew I was in the Ethereal Archives. No clue who called me here, or if that's the reason that I'm here or I just came here somehow by myself. As I'm not one to stand around and be idol, I wondered around the archives, taking in the scenery and inhabitance. No matter how many times I come here, physically or mentally, there are always new things and people that I see. Don't know how long a period I was walking without a particular direction in mind… when I bumped into another… I didn't have any real interest in seeing.

I grimaced, "Well well, was not expecting to run into you old man. Not that I'm happy or interested in seeing you, for I am not." I stated in irritation.

Bahamut gained a saddened expression, "I am sorry that your life has been what it has Saber, I never…"

"DON'T, you dare say that you never wanted such for me! I have heard enough of that from you," I interrupted, took a moment to calm my breathing before I continued, "I am not in the mood to deal with the emotions I get around you right now. Have been having an off day today… not like you would care."

Bahamut tilted his head to the side, "An off day you say? How so?" Asked Bahamut in a conversational tone.

… I may not like Bahamut, but he's listening right now and I need to get somethings off my chest. So, as like one time with Asreyel, I exhaled… and began my venting session, "It wasn't only today, it has been that last week as well, between the ancient enemy doing attempt number three of them trying to kill me personally, a conference that was hanging by a thread before it started and then the things that went down today… not been my day or week. There were at least three instances that when a dragon or dragoness saw me, they paused and gave a signal of recognition. It was weird in a way that bugs me."

"My my, you seem to be keeping busy," commented Bahamut nicely.

Couldn't help a sigh escaping, "You have no idea how busy and I do not volunteer to go into these kind of things. All I want is some peace and quiet… sure, I will go out and kick a** every now and then, no problem with that. My issue is when my life is put on the line and at risk of being ended prematurely, and I do not like those types of situations at all. I like living, so do not want or wish to die." I paused to take a breath, then picked up where I left off, "Then I get to a city that gives me a feeling of familiarity, definitely déjà vu, and I find out the tiny fact that I am not the only white dragon which is currently living. Although, have not seen another white dragon, only dragonesses now that I think about it. Anyway, then I meet this purple dragoness that was the first to pause and give me a sign of recognition, by the name of Chiaia."

"Chiaia was her name? Are you sure?" Asked Bahamut.

I was brought up short by the question, and its implications. Stared for a couple of seconds at the old man, "Yeah… Chiaia is the name she gave, you somehow know the purple dragoness?" I inquired somewhat suspiciously.

Bahamut nodded, "Indeed, I did, but she disappeared and I never did find out what happened to her." He replied.

Studied the white dragon that looks so similar to me, "I get the impression there is more to you wanting to find out what happened to Chiaia than just the violet dragoness." I posed.

The old man admitted that there was and then began to describe a dragoness… that I believe had been his mate, meaning she would be my biological mother. Again, I'm not good with parents, an established fact for me as proven with my 'adopted parents' when I met them and afterward. Yet… as Bahamut kept going about this 'dragoness' that was his mate, the description began to fit the appearance of a dragoness I had met today in fact. But now that brings up a question for me… and fills in an explanation. The reason I was giving pause to some earlier, because the dragon and two dragonesses likely had known Bahamut and since I look so much like him… yeah. The other question… "Say Bahamut, perhaps this may seem a random question, but can a dragoness identify a dragonet that is theirs if they have never met?" I asked.

Bahamut took a moment to think about my question, "In theory, it should be possible, but I know of no instances to prove such right or wrong." He answered.

Didn't get to ask more as everything faded and I woke up in the bed I went to sleep on, I sat up and looked around the room. Chizuru was sleeping soundly as far as I could tell, whereas I just laid back down on my bed thinking. Out of the talks I've had with the old man… this last one that had just happened, was the best and most cordial we've had. Still don't like the white dragon, but my dislike is lessening slowly… and with jerking steps back with some of the things I learn. Then there was the fact that had popped up, starting when the Bahamut had talked about his mate. The description… well, it had been a near identical match to… Lana, which made it clear to me that she's my biological mother and the one who laid my egg.

My talk with the old man, had helped somewhat to vent some of the build up feeling from recent events. However, I still needed a venting session and now as good a time as any to do so. I rolled my body out of bed and quietly exited the house, taking care to not wake my companion. Once outside, I noted that it was early morning as the moon was on its downward arc, so most if not all other than myself will be sleeping… less chance of interruption. The venting before last had been cut short and that hadn't helped me, made the time I had fully vented longer, harder and just harsh.

After walking around searching for a good spot to do what I see the need to do, and found myself a small pool of water. Decided that this place would do for what I needed… so, I plopped down next to the pool. I took a deep breath and plunged my head down into the water and began to unload my emotions in the form of gibberish underwater. Once again, am humbled and am amazed by the relief that comes with a venting session! I was on the latter end of what I was getting off my mind, when I heard voices when I had come up for air. So, I stopped and listened, as it was very early morning and few are awake at this time of morning.

"Dear, you really need to relax and not let this unexpected event trouble you," said the voice I recognized as Silran's.

By what he is saying, he's likely talking to Lana were I to give a guess, "I know Silran, but it is not just that the one you brought home looks similar, no, he looks nearly identical to Bahamut when he was that age. Then there is something else about him that I cannot place I… I do not know what to think." Replied Lana.

A fresh wave of anger flowed through me, my lessening dislike of the old man… that in no way means that I'm warming up to him or that I see him as a father or a figure of that sort. So, to hear how much I look like Bahamut… doesn't feel nice to me at all! What Lana was likely feeling around me, was her maternal instinct, kind of one of the reasons I asked the question I did to Bahamut. Lana didn't realize that I was her dragonet, but her mind and senses were telling her that fact.

I returned to my venting session with renewed vigor, with the added feelings of being irked at the comparison between the old man and myself. Dunked my head back into the pool and spouted gibberish for a minute, before pulling my head up. Sensed that I had company behind me, I turned and saw that my company was Silran and Lana. My expression shifted from controlled anger to a flat blank emotionless face, "You two are out rather early are you not?" I greeted flatly.

"The same could be said of you Saber," said Silran, "What you doing out here?"

Did some quick thinking, did I want these two dragons to know what I was doing and why? No, no I don't, Lana is my mother, and that would make Silran my 'stepfather' in a fashion, so of course I don't want them to know what I'm doing. I'm taking out my feelings of frustration and dislike of Bahamut, that's my problem and issue, not a subject to be talked about with others. Managed to plaster a smile on my face, "I was out for a stroll and suddenly felt the need to cool off and this pool fit the bill to do that," I said, putting a little feeling into the statement to make it sound believable.

Lana looked at me… much like I would think a chiding mother would their child lying to them when being asked if them doing something after being caught by the adult. "You are obviously doing something other than strolling and cooling off Saber." She remarked to me.

My smile faltered and disappeared… well, if I couldn't talk vaguely to get out of telling the truth, then telling part of the truth might work. I sighed before I spoke, "Okay listen, this is one of the ways I deal with problems that get placed on my back whether they are a result of my choices or not. I prefer to do so without others disturbing me and saying they want to help me, it is more effective than talking is for me." I stated seriously.

"Yet young Saber, talking does have good results. What is this problem that you are dealing with? Perhaps Lana and I can help you come to terms with it," said Silran kindly and Lana was just looking at me.

… Why is it, dragons and dragonesses don't listen to me when I stated the reasons I do things the way I do, and say that it works the best for me? I've had this issue and is still a standing one with Lara, she wants to talk rather than leave me alone to deal with my problems. It never has seemed like I'm saying anything complicated or difficult to understand. How hard is 'I deal with problems my way and it works' to comprehend?! And for this to be questioned by… my 'mother' and 'stepfather'… it makes this much, much worse. Then for my current problem that I'm venting about is about one of my other… 'sires' or parent… can anyone else see the irony as well as the frustrating difficulty in this?!

So, is it all that surprising that my breathing became ragged and a little faster due to the anger that was coursing through me? My head fell and I grimaced in contained irritation, "You cannot help me, not something that can be changed, or I would have done so before now," I replied in a low voice. Yet, I couldn't myself from muttering more of my pent up issue that caused such fury and pain, "Not like I want him as a sire."

There was silence for a moment, "Sire? You mean as in a parent?" Asked Silran.

My head shot up at the question, it inferred that they had heard the second line that I had muttered. Yes, I begrudgingly accept that Bahamut is my sire, can't deny it with the resemblance between us, doesn't mean I like the fact at all! I tried to keep my maw shut… oh, did I ever try hard to stop myself from saying more, however… the feelings I had upon the subject of Bahamut had been kept inside for too long now. So, some of those emotions escaped me before I could prevent them, "Sire yes, parent… no, I do not accept that." I hissed and then came the 'bomb' I SO didn't want to come out, "Not with what Bahamut did to screw with my life, and for me to have to look so much like him… I curse that fact."

Was breathing hard after saying that, before I realized what I had said completely. I snapped my maw shut, to prevent any more things I keep secret from being revealed. What made my horror worse… the ones I spouted to know the old man beyond a shadow of a doubt. … I've landed myself in a VERY deep hole and I don't know how I'll get out of it!

Chapter end

**A/n**

**And that's where I'll leave off in this chapter. A cliffhanger I grant, but those are always fun to write and… well, keep people hooked and reading. Thanks for all of you that read my work, hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. Please some of you take the time to write a review or PM me. Those help me improve my writing and write this story and the others I work on. Until next chapter, peace out all!**

**Rayrudan**

I get to explaining that, just not yet, but it is an interesting idea…

**Merecor**

Well… maybe, but it will be awhile before that would happen.

**Sandshrew master**

Glad you enjoyed, hope you liked this chapter as much.

**Edmonton58**

I suppose… honestly, I don't exactly understand what you are referring to, sorry?


	23. 23 Admittance

**A/n**

**ALL RIGHTY THEN! Chapter 23, it is shorter than I normal write them, but that's how this one worked out and will lead into the next chapter and keep the flow of the story as I want it to be. I would like to say, in this chapter, Saber is going to seem… kind of idiotic and whiny… please don't hold it against him, he's under a lot of stress. Anyways, as always, I don't own nothing but my characters, ideas and musing, the rest belong to their respective owners that aren't me.**

Chapter 23: Admittance

-Saber's pov-

Can you recall a time when you've been caught saying something you never meant to utter out loud, and would give nearly anything to take back what you said? It's an extremely rare thing for me, but the current experience certainly fits that and takes the top spot in things I didn't want to happen to me right now. Why might that be you ask? Well… I find myself in turmoil at the current moment and I put myself into this, which makes it for some reason worse, all by one fact I dislike and try not to mention or talk about! I would compare this to the feeling that a child gets when their caught in an act they know isn't something they should do, and red handed at that… and that's still doesn't quite say how I feel at this point in time. To add to my dilemma, not that I needed to add anything to it, the fact to whom I just spouted information I don't want to say or admit to, that they happened to be the dragon and dragoness before me are my 'step father' and biological 'mother'.

I attempted to get my body to move so that I could leave before further inquiries could be made of me, but it was like my body was frozen on the spot I stood. However, I couldn't bring myself to look at the two standing close to me. So, I looked down at the ground to avoid having to look at the dragoness that was my biological mother specifically. Oddly to me, I couldn't really care less what my 'male sire' thought of me, could let rip ammo from my rear bomb bay and have no regrets. Yet, for some reason I couldn't explain logically, I did care somewhat what my 'mom' thought of me.

"Bahamut… is your father?" asked Lana in a somewhat quiet voice.

Clenched my jaw shut, still didn't look at the dragon or dragoness, but I nodded slightly. As much as I dislike the fact, even more to have him referred to as my 'father', even I can't deny it with the resemblance we bare towards each other. At least without looking like a complete idiot and I avoid doing that when I can, personal credo.

Back to the subject I was being force to confront, had no idea what to expect from either of these dragons. My reaction when I met Bahamut… well, it hadn't been my best and I wasn't my non-nice self and that's putting it nicely… am ashamed at how I blew up. Then again… my attitude hadn't improved much if at all really since then, which I will not openly admit that I still dislike Bahamut. That's mostly due to the things he did to make my life the hell it has been, even if he didn't intend for it to be.

I registered Lana closing the distance between her and me, and she began sniffing the air around me. Can't say why she was doing what she was, but I stood still and let the dragoness do what she was, for I didn't want to react badly as I had to my other 'sire'. That would give a really bad impression and I do that more than enough myself. Yet, in this for a reason I couldn't explain logically, I feel the urge or wish to present a good or pleasing impression to Lana. Maybe it has something to do with a child's wish to please or make proud of their parent… I don't know. I wouldn't think so, since I feel nothing of this sort with or around the old man, but that's something entirely different. After a few minutes, I raised my head and found Lana was looking me over, before her eyes met mine. I saw that the dragoness's eyes began tearing up, "It… it is you…" Lana whispered.

Silran came forward, looking worried about Lana, he touched her with his head… a gesture of comfort maybe? Lara has done something similar, but anyways, after checking and reassuring Lana, Silran focused on me, "You speak as if you have met Bahamut, yet that is impossible, he had to have died some time ago. So, how could you know of him?" He asked.

Impossible he says, Silran has no idea that impossible doesn't mean the same to me that it does for everyone else. Things that are considered and called impossible find me and laugh manically as they come at me, or I do whatever it takes to survive and I defy odds and do the 'impossible'. So, 'how could I' Silran asks, I learned some time ago, it's not worth asking that kind of thing any more.

Hadn't said anything after I had blabbed about the relation I've to Bahamut, however, that hadn't helped the feelings of anger and fury I feel towards Bahamut go away. The subject of how I know and met Bahamut… is such a complicated one I don't know where to even begin. I mean, how do you explain to another that you have met someone, who isn't only one of your… parents, but is dead, yet seems alive? Hell, I have a hard time understanding how it works for those in the Ethereal Archives, and haven't fully wrapped my mind around the idea. Then… something in my brain tells me, that my 'mom' won't be happy I have such strong issues that involve 'dad'. So… I'm doomed if I say anything about the old man and I'm very likely doomed if I don't. I have the greatest luck with this kind of thing, don't I?!

Nevertheless, with the question of how I knew the old man being put out here, my emotions boiled over and got the better of me. My self-control slipped and that caused my mouth to run without instructions from my brain. "Oh I am well aware the old man is not 'alive', one of the conundrums I have with him, being dead and yet seeming alive… confusing as hell if you ask me." I grumbled to myself, audibly.

Did I worry that what my mouth spouted would come back to bite me in the butt? Not really no, what I had just said wouldn't make sense to most if any, which works out well for me. Plus, most dragons and dragonesses I come across don't listen or believe me anyways, helps me on occasions like this. Hopefully, these two like most before now, will wave off what I said as nothing more than me talking to myself or just saying random crap. Then I could wait until these two left or I could go and choose a different spot and continued venting and release the pent up emotions I have.

However, the next thing I knew, I felt someone embrace me and instantly the sick feeling that comes from this gesture when given by adults for me, began flowing through me. Glimpsed white scales that weren't mine and the heard the voice of Lana, "You hatched and are alive! Thank the Ancients, I thought you lost forever my dragonet!" she cried as she hugged me and sobbed.

Much like what occurred with my adopted mom 'Umbra', when Lana hugged me, the tremors quickly started and gained momentum. Cursed the adults who are responsible for this reaction, Uncle Douchebag chief among them. For what happens when I'm hugged by an adult isn't pleasant or fun at all! Not for me or the reaction of those who actually come close enough and make contact with me. I put forth great effort to get away from Lana, but to no avail as she kept ahold of me and wouldn't release me.

To save the all of you listening from having to listen to me being a complete idiot as well as embarrassing myself thoroughly… And I really don't want to do that. I'll save us all the time and make a long story short, Chiaia happened to come along and managed to convince Lana to let me go. It took me around a half an hour to get my body under control, with great effort on my part as Lara wasn't here to do… whatever it is she does to get my body to calm down. Still… I feel that I haven't seen or heard the end of this… which doesn't comfort me.

So, after the debacle, I managed to get back to house and then to bed, only got to stay in it for a couple of hours… laid there and didn't drop off to sleep with how busy my mind was. The problem was that I had forgotten that Chizuru and I had asked to have a chat with Chiaia in the morning. That being said, I don't think it should be held against me that I was irritable and grouchy, was running on little sleep and the work of an interrupted venting session. However, I did manage to roll and haul myself out of bed given a bit of time, though my mood didn't improve much. Although, I didn't let my non-nice mood be known to those around me, don't doubt Chizuru noticed the foul air around me, for those who knew me better than average, it isn't that hard to tell.

Chizuru and I went to the castle like structure built into the cliff face, where we would have our meeting with Chiaia. Came into the same room as we had met the dragoness the previous day. Now… not saying that talking to the purple dragoness is bad or tiresome… exactly, but the subject matter which the conversation settled on, well, wasn't the most interesting. At least it wasn't to me with the mood I was in, would likely be fascinating to others.

The subject started on Chizuru, what she was and details about youkai as well as myself and my journeying. Once that tedious stuff was dropped, then the conversation shifted to what we had been through recently. After a summary, the question of how Ladius was out in the middle of nowhere came up. The answer to the inquiry, though a bit intriguing due to the oddity of a place the size of Ladius and its inhabitance, I wasn't really paying attention that closely. That's not to say that I didn't take information that was being given, but didn't actively think about the facts I was hearing.

By what Chiaia said, Ladius was put here by a spell of some sort, magic seems to be the answer to a lot of weird things. Or maybe, it's just that I notice that 'magic' is a frequently used explanation. When we mentioned what we had seen of the surrounding landscape, it interested the dragoness, at least I did note that the dragoness's reaction to what we said. The landscape wasn't what she expected it would be outside the view you can get from the city. That could also mean that exploration outside didn't go all that far or in the direction Chizuru and I came from.

Okay so, when you combining the information Chiaia had given and what I know, it's… well, pardon the crazy idea, but it sounded like Ladius had appeared here… somehow through time from the past. But then, the same could be said of me, my egg somehow got here by some method that the old man performed. Who's to say something similar or the same kind of idea happened in this case too? It wouldn't be a shock if that's what happened… I'm getting a little too accepting of weird crap as of late, now that I look back on recent events.

Anyways, if that's true, my question would be not how it was done, but where the energy or power for such a thing came from. A feat like bringing a city of Ladius's size with its inhabitance here unaffected and the population none the wiser… that's no simple task in any way. That's one thing I've learned from the times I've been forced to listen to Bahamut's lectures that could be considered explanations. The point is this, magic, whatever form it takes, still requires energy of some sort for fuel to be active or do the task it's intended to do. Knowing that, magic scales linearly, which means the bigger the task for the spell, the more fuel it consumes to accomplish the work. The issue that is presented, magic uses what it needs and NO less than that! Should you not have enough energy that a spell requires, it has a habit of finding and/or taking what's required to make up the deficient. The problem is that you almost never get to choose where that power will come from.

Even after the conversation with the older purple dragoness, there are still so many unanswered questions. But at the moment, I really don't care enough to put forth the effort to find out the answers. By the end of the day, I felt that it had been a bit of a wasted day with the whole explanation with Chiaia. Yet, that's probably my bad mood having its influence on me, I normally have my emotions in line and issues dealt with on a regular basis. But that's been harder since arriving in the Dragon Realm, and I've been reminded of the problem time and time again.

**-Scene Change-**

Time, as it inevitably does, kept moving forward, I estimate that it's been… over a week, likely two since the conference. Chizuru and I were still here at Ladius and I can say without reservation that I was getting beyond restless and really wish and want to get a move on and head back to Warfang. Okay, I admit, I have the tendency to become restless when I have little if nothing to do with my time. The venting I had tried to do recently hadn't help as much as it would have once, unfortunately, it had been interrupted and so hadn't helped as such normally did. However… there was more to my growing restlessness than there was regularly in the times before now that I've had these feelings. Lately there had been a growing difference in the restlessness that gripped me and it's kind of hard to explain.

Ever since Lara and I became mates, I've been getting feelings that I haven't had before things became that way with Lara. The reason I've noticed, is whenever I've not been around Lara, I get restless a lot faster, a great deal more irritable, which makes me hard to be around in general… more than what I normally am like. … Okay, maybe I should just say that I'm… missing Lara… a small margin. Oh who am I kidding other than myself, I miss Lara horrendously! … This is such a strange feeling for me to miss someone else! Sadly, I've been alone for so long that I've never really learned what it's like to wish to be around another. Lara changed that for me… she's one of those few that have accepted me completely as I am.

Unfortunately, like I've said, I'm more accustom to having those around me want to get away from me or beat me up if they can. Perhaps not literally want to get distance between me every time, but not wish to be around me for very long, because of me being me… absolutely! Lara hasn't been affected by my… repelling personality, or maybe she cares enough to hold it against me. Whichever the case, I've been growing accustom to her affections that she showed me and I missed it. Now that I take the time to think about it, this is the longest period time that we've been away from one another since becoming mates. … Oh fiddlesticks! Clear to me, looking at my actions as of late that I'm pining for Lara the most among other things, though staying alive has been making it somewhat easier to ignore the feeling. The best way to take care of all of this crap, would be to go back to Warfang and be done with this.

Went looking for Chizuru as it would be very rude and mean of me to leave my friend here and I go to Carona and then to Warfang. It took me around an hour to find the girl, we had separated this morning. Once I had found my friend, I began a short discussion about the reasons why we should be on our way back to Warfang. Chizuru did agree with me, but she did say one line that did force me to pause… let me just tell you about that part of our conversation.

"You say that it is time to head back to Warfang, to which I agree. But, are you sure there isn't something more to your insistence that we leave other than we've been gone for a good amount of time? Seems more to me that there is something else that you're not saying out loud Saber." She had said.

I was taken aback at that line from Chizuru, I knew exactly why I wanted to go back to Warfang, but I don't want to say it out loud! So, I did something stupid, "Wha…? Another reason to go back to Warfang… I… I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about Chizuru." I lied.

Like I said, I did something stupid, namely lie and I was well aware that I was lying. Still, I don't want to admit what Chizuru apparently noticed. My reluctance worked against me however, for Chizuru glared at me and I turned my head, not meeting her gaze. "Don't know what I'm talking about huh? That's a huge load of crap, you're lying and you know it as much as I do, now, what is it that you're not saying?" She snapped at me.

Started stepping back away from the young woman, yet, she moved forward, not letting me escape her. Ended out shifting into my human for the attempt I was making to get out of telling Chizuru that I missed Lara more than words could ever say. Was still in the cotton shirt and leather pants that Alya had made for me, even had the trench like coat on. So… I ran away and Chizuru took up chasing after me, and so began a game of hide-n-seek between the two of us. I managed to keep out of sight fairly well, heck, if my opponent was someone other than Chizuru, I could have probably lost them and won the game with relative ease. However, with Chizuru, likely from her being a Youkai and the senses they supposedly have, finding my hiding spots was something she did just fine and the chase would resume after she did track me down.

Our hiding and seeking took us out of Ladius to an area of tall grass, and that's where Chizuru was able to catch me and pin me down. "Okay Saber, you've been caught and now you'll tell me what it is that makes you want to get back to Warfang so much." She stated.

I could see that there was nothing I could do further to get out of this, other than telling Chizuru what she wanted to know. Plus, the longer I was apart from Lara the worse the feelings of pining for her became, I've no idea why that is! "Don't ask me why, but I'm pining for Lara, okay!" I spouted.

Chizuru blinked at my answer, "Pining for Lara?" she questioned.

"Yes, you heard me, I can't explain it. But, I miss Lara and am pining to be with her, that's why I want to get moving back towards Warfang. You happy that I said the reason now?!" I returned.

My friend got off me and I sat up, "That's surprising to hear from you Saber," said Chizuru.

I stared at Chizuru, "Care to elaborate on what you mean by that?" I remarked.

She smiled, "You missing another, or rather you caring enough about another to actually miss someone else's company. You haven't really gotten close enough before now that I can recall, a personal flaw of yours that I ignore. I mean, it took me almost two years to get you to talk to me seriously, you were rather distant with those around you." Chizuru replied.

… Suppose that Chizuru does have a point, even if it is a hard one to accept for me, I have a hard time opening up to others much at all. I've been alone for most of my life, whether I was in a crowd or by myself, was always so different than others, it's how I always ended out being. That had changed tremendously when I got to the Dragon Realm! Between meeting Spyro and the adventure that I got involved in, life had improved, I had to admit that. Then when I had met Lara… I started remembering things I had, apparently forgotten. The relationship that had developed with Lara and me… well, we somehow completed each other, I couldn't really come up with a better way to say it. I nodded slowly, begrudgingly admitting the fault which I possessed, "Okay fine, you have a point Chizuru, I'll give you that. So, give me a break, cut me some slack would you? I don't have the experience in the people skills department like most do, sue me if you wish to waste the time." I answered.

Well, after the… discussion, we agreed that it was time that Chizuru and I set out on the journey back to Warfang. It would be a lengthy one, probably take multiple days to complete and then we would deal with the questions and the explanations that would follow with friends and others. Wasn't looking forward to some of the talks that I would have to have upon returning to friends that Chizuru and I had left. I shifted back into my draconic form before we arrived back at Ladius, and began our preparation for the trek. We left at around lunch time, heading north. Chizuru rode on my back for the time being as the journey would go a tad faster with her riding me at the start.

As I flew, memories came back of escaping from the apes and bumping into Lara, Tarra and Fredrick for the first time. Could be the 'sea of trees' below us, for its thick and I have the urge to have a huge barbeque and watch the forest burn. However, I contained myself, and didn't do as I felt inclined to do at the sight below.

For the whole afternoon, I kept flying, my stamina proving itself once again in just how much endurance it gives me. Yet, as the sun began started to sinking into the horizon, I landed on the ground in an area where the trees were thinning. Chizuru and I explored the general area and located a suitable spot to camp for the night. The two of us began looking for dinner, keeping within hearing distance of each other, as danger could strike either of us at any time. What was nagging at me, was that I had been getting the feeling that we were being watched and followed for the majority of the flight thus far. And my intuition is very rarely wrong, so I kept my guard up and senses scanning and returning their findings.

My stomach though, was making sure I kept attention on searching for food, as I was getting hungry after flying the distance I had and carrying another on my back. I came upon what appeared to be a number of rabbit like creatures, they were a little cute… but most of all, they fit the bill for dinner! And I had to admit, the longer I looked at them combined with how hungry I was, they were looking mighty tasty. Chizuru and I would cook them of course, but where some would shy away because these animals look 'cute', I wave their reasoning off. I'm an omnivore, so I require and like to eat meat, those critters are meat with legs and they're going to be dinner tonight!

Made quick work of the creatures, used electricity to paralyze them and then moved forward fast and used my paws to snap their necks one by one. Once the critters were dead, I gathered them up and slung them over my back and started to head back in the direction I had come in. However, hadn't gone more than a couple of steps when I head the snapping of a twig, signaling that I wasn't alone. I sniffed the air, attempting to identify who it was hiding from my sight. It wasn't the ancient enemy, can sense them coming from a decent distance away from me and that feeling is unmistakable. Felt and smelt something behind me, and I flicked my tail sharply in the direction and hit something as a voice cried out when my tail smacked them.

I turned around and faced… a young white dragoness, who happened to be, by what I now understand, my younger half-sister, Nadlea. "What the?!" I exclaimed.

Nadlea shook her head and glared at me, "Ow, what did you hit me with your tail for?! That hurt!" she snapped back at me.

Gave her a deadpanned expression, "That's what you get for sneaking up on me from behind. The last few who have tried that, attempted to kill me, so wisdom says to assume hostility and defend myself. Announce yourself next time and you will be less likely to be hit." I replied to the young dragoness.

Two others came out of the shades of the trees, and I found myself staring at Silran and… Lana. I held in the sigh that tried to escape me, Nadlea went over to Lana, "Mom, he hit me with his tail!" she claimed while pointing a talon at me.

So… this is what it feels like to have a younger sibling 'tattle tale' on you… what an unpleasant feeling this is, combined with an urge to smack the one doing this on the back of her head. Feeling this, I don't appreciate having a younger sister right now… makes me wonder how Spyro has been able to tolerate Sparx and his antics, it's beyond me. "Nadlea dear, sneaking up on another is not nice to do, and you were trying to scare him which is also very rude." Remarked Lana.

I was getting more than a tad frustrated, I had left these three behind, or so I thought, I let out a sigh, "What are you three doing around here and why are you following me?" I asked flatly.

It was Silran that answered me, "You are a part of the family Saber, whatever the reason for your journey, we wish to support you." He said.

… well, they'll have to pardon my lack of enthusiasm as to their reasoning that has them following me. Family is something I don't have much experience with, since I've been denied such for most of my life. Taking in the expressions on the dragon and one of the two dragonesses, seeing they wouldn't leave or stop following me any time soon. I exhaled, "If you say so, you might as well join us from dinner then." I said as I resumed trotting back towards the camp Chizuru and I picked.

The three followed me, and after five minutes I came into a clearing, saw that Chizuru was back, had built a fire and was tending it. "I'm back Chizuru, and I found dinner… plus, I was right that someone was following us, or rather a few someones." I announced.

Chizuru glanced over at me and saw the three dragons walking up behind me, "So you are, what did you pick up for dinner?" She asked me.

My reply was to turn and show off the rabbit like creatures, we cooked up the 'rabbits' I caught and ate them. Afterward, the five of us chose our spots to sleep for the night. I staked out a place by a tree trunk, which had a blanket of soft feeling grass that was decently thick and plopped down. Chizuru sat down against the neighboring tree trunk and I began wondering how long it would be before we reached Carona. However, the feeling of a warm surface rubbing the crest of my head registered along with a shiver going down my spine. When I looked up, I saw that the warm surface was the jaw of Lana… put forth a great effort to calm down the bad reaction I was having and managed to do so.

I believe the dragoness that was my mother by birth or hatching was showing affection to me, but I have a hard time with adult on being sure. But the group which had started as a pair had increased to Quintet lay around the clearing and dropped off to sleep. Saw random memories that weren't mine as I slept, the reason I noticed this, was because I hadn't been seeing them for the last week or so. For the few times that I did wake up, I just rolled over and went back to sleep as I was tired. When morning came, we foraged for breakfast, before starting off once again, now with a bigger group, with Chizuru riding on my back.

Towards the end of the second day after leaving Ladius, the site of Carona was a very welcome one to my eyes. This meant that tomorrow, Chizuru and I could get back to Warfang and the trek we've been one can finally end. Hopefully then, I could get some peace and quiet for a while, haven't gotten any for a time. Plus, the fact that Lara had mention before I had gone off… was coming back to my mind, her being gravid. Still don't think I'm ready or qualified to be a parent for a dragonet or child. Then, there's my new 'family' I didn't know I had, and I have no a clue what to do with them or how to deal with them! It's frustrating, I finally get some problems solved or on their way to being dealt with, but then I get new ones shoved on me in place of those I have nearly solved.

Chapter end

**A/n**

**And that's where I will leave off for this chapter. The next one, Saber and Chizuru will finally get back to their friends in Warfang, but will it be so easy? By this point I doubt I need to say the answer to that question! Any who, please take the time to write a review or PM me, whichever you prefer. Reviews help me in ways that words can't say and I do so appreciate them. Peace out until next time!**

**Dasius**

Yes, have that reaction sometimes too.

**PrinceSpyro**

That will come back in later, likely part 3 if I were to say at this point.

**HolyCross9**

I hope that my 'explanation' help in understanding the relationship between Lana and Bahamut.

**KeyBlader Zen**

I think I answered your questions except the third, and that one is one that I would have to unanswered for the time being.

**ArcticDragon Rider**

Take comfort that they will be in the next chapter.


	24. 24 Returning Home

**A/n**

**Here's chapter 24, please enjoy it. My normal disclaimer applies, only own my own characters and musings.**

Chapter 24: Returning Home

Our arrival at Carona didn't go unnoticed, as a few inhabitance of the city spotted us as we started our final approach. So, by the time we landed, there was already a crowd gathered and we came under an onslaught of questions. It didn't take long to comprehend that Chizuru and I were recognized and that many here knew who we were. Took time to wade through the crowd, answering some questions and waving off others. However, it was the sight of Arkanis that got the crowd to start parting and it was nice as at least I wasn't really in the mood to be chatty.

Our group followed the old dragon to the temple, hopefully to have a more private and unheard conversation. After we arrived in the council chamber, Arkanis faced us, "Quite an unexpected occurrence this meeting, as far as I know, you," Arkanis said pointing at me, "Are not supposed to be alive. What happened at the realm conference, unfortunate… but the news from Warfang said that you Saber, never made it out of that event."

Thought to be dead am I? Kind of figured that would be the most likely possibility used for an explanation as to me vanishing and not coming back from the conference. Also know there will be ramifications with me still being alive, good and bad with a number of those I knew back Warfang. Yet, that sparks my curiosity upon what did happen at the conference to the others while I had been otherwise occupied. I'd been busy fighting to keep my life from being taken from me, by not one but two of the ancient enemy by the end. So, with that distraction keeping my full attention, I hadn't the faintest idea what those who had been with me had gone through.

Came out of my thoughts when Arkanis continued, "Yet, here you are with one of your companions, along with three others I haven't seen the like of before. A tale to tell I am sure you have of what happened to you Saber."

Have to give Arkanis credit, taking all of this in stride. One of the reasons I'm more inclined to tell Arkanis things, he is willing to listen to me and have an open mind about it. Plus, not only is he seeing me, who was supposed to have kicked the bucket hard. But also, he gets to meet a dragon and two dragonesses that he knows little about, two of those having white scales like myself. Wonder how he'd react should he find out that the older white scaled dragoness is technically, my biological mother? For to Arkanis's knowledge, Umbra is the only mother I have as my origins are extremely confusing and crazy to try and figure.

Although the dragon had been completely right on the money that I had a hell of a story to tell, so I nodded, "You would be correct Arkanis, I do indeed have quite a tale to tell, but I think introductions are the first order of business." I replied in a matter of fact tone.

Arkanis gave a nod to gesture that he agreed with me at the need of introductions and for me to start the introduction session, "Right then, would hope that you remember Chizuru as she came with the group I did that 'explored' Mistborne." I began, gesturing to Chizuru, before moving on to 'my family', "This dragoness behind me and to my left is named Lana, the dragon to my right is Silran and the younger dragoness next to Lana over there, would be named Nadlea." I opened pointing at each named dragon and dragoness in turn as I introduced them.

Didn't mention that Lana was the layer of my egg, yet at least, will wait and see how things will play out and wait for an opportunity. I caught my 'little sister' Nadlea, giving me a bit of a dirty look at referring to her as 'the younger dragoness'. I waved off her expression of displeasure at my reference to her in the introductions. Arkanis did show interest in Lana and Nadlea, probably because of them having white scales like myself, and that's extremely rare… or so I had thought, until visiting Ladius. Had seen a small number of white scaled dragons… or rather dragonesses, since I hadn't seen a single white scaled male dragon now that I take the time to think about it. Since Arkanis only knew two dragons with white scales, those being Koren and myself, no dragonesses, yet here he gets to meet two dragonesses.

He conversed with the three he was meeting, and while Arkanis was doing so, I was taking the time, to assess current standing for me. Now that we have made it to Carona, Warfang is half a day or so away. Hopefully tomorrow, Chizuru and I, likely along with Lana, Silran and Nadlea following, would head to Warfang. I really want to have this trek come to a close, but… if there's one thing I've been forced to learn, then it would be 'it ain't over until you get to the end and the fat lady's singing loud and proud' as it's said. Fate working together and at other times separate, with my bad luck have had lots of fun at my expense teaching me this lesson time and time again. … In fact, my luck hasn't hit me like it tends to as of late… and as much as I REALLY don't want to say it, the current situation is close to a golden opportunity for my bad luck to do its thing. … Please, please luck, don't strike me right now! I'm not in the mood to deal with crap you send my way, all I want is peace and quiet for just a little while. Is that too much for me to ask for? Seriously is it too unreasonable for me to get such from time to time?!

… Should know better by now, the dangers of 'daring' my luck into doing its thing… but silly me, I just can't stop myself from doing it… So, my luck, being as prompt at answering my challenges and pleas as it is, struck me GOOD! This came in an unexpected form, starting with the doors of the council room bursting open. Upon glancing around to see the one responsible for the interruption, I knew I was in trouble! My 'adopted mom' Umbra, stood in the doorway with an expression of irritation, also Tetras, my adopted father was close behind her. Mom appeared to be in a great deal of distress… most likely caused by me and my disappearance. At least Umbra's gaze quickly locked on to me and I took a step back out of reflex… when trouble comes my way that I probably can't get out of through nice means, I say run away fast as you can! A hit or miss on the success of this method, but I'm one to play the odds when I have to.

However, I didn't make it far before Umbra caught me in a hug and the increasingly familiar sickening feeling that comes from being embraced by adults washed over me. Barely heard what Umbra was saying as she hugged me, I think she was expressing her 'joy' of seeing me alive. At least that would be my guess, since Arkanis had said I'm assumed dead after all, it fits the best. Isn't my bad luck a real stinker at being a serious pain in my a**, but if it didn't do that to me, I wouldn't be who I am today. Yes… I recognize, my bad luck has taught some of life's lessons, like the importance of being able to look after and take care of myself being a prime example. Pretty much just shows how my bad luck and I have a love-hate relationship… a commitment I'll probably never get out of and so I've come to accept it as it is.

The feeling of being released from the 'embrace' registered, before my body fell hitting the stone floor below. I still was shaking and trembling as I laid on the floor unable to rise to my paws at all. Was left on the floor as the conversation between Arkanis and the rest in the room minus me continued. I heard bits and pieces of the discussion as I did everything I could to settle this bodily reaction down. Not only was what was happening to me embarrassing to be witnessed by others for me, but it served to trigger memories that I didn't like to recall at all! The times adults, my 'uncle' chief among them, took advantage of me, or blamed me for things that I either didn't do or just used me as an outlet for some problem they were having and overall just in general making my life miserable… were not fond times for me.

It was after a few minutes, when Chizuru asking a question, which I didn't catch and then Arkanis answering that caught my attention, "Hmm, that is very odd that you say that, for it has been just over two months since the realm conference took place," he said.

… I can't have been hearing correctly just now… for what my ears just reported they heard isn't right or possible in the logical universe. In fact, so ridiculous was the line I heard, that the tremors I was dealing with, quickly died down due to the influence of the crazy information that had been just said. The next thing I did was sit up and stare at the old blue dragon, "I beg your pardon, did you just say that the conference occurred two months ago, as in like eight weeks or more passing by?" I nearly demanded of Arkanis.

Everyone in the room were paying attention to me, Arkanis nodded slowly to me, "Yes, the realm conference took place a little over two months ago, young Saber. Why do you question such a thing?" he replied.

No, that's… impossible! Two months cannot have gone by… it makes no sense at all… yet, I can't see Arkanis lying, his body language said he wasn't. So, how could two months passed when Chizuru and I have been gone for about two weeks? It's illogical, the difference in the flow of time mentioned occurred, that doesn't happen! Meaning that if what Arkanis says be true, then either some laws of the universe have stopped working… unlikely, or I'm missing something big! My breathing began to become somewhat ragged as I racked my brain for some sort of sensible explanation that could explain this.

"Saber, are you okay?" asked the voice of Chizuru with a hint of concern in it.

Took a moment to calm my breathing pattern, and held my head in my forepaws, "I have no idea right now honestly. To be told that two months have gone by since that hopeless meeting took place, when I swear it has only been around two weeks, maybe a tad more than that. I do not know exactly what to think at the moment Chizuru."

Glancing over at my female companion, I saw her put a hand to her chin, "I will admit, it does feel strange, for I agree with you that it's been only about two weeks. So, it's very odd to be told that two months have passed, it makes little sense." She mused.

Began to think seriously about how, in any way two months can go by and it seem like two weeks. … but hold on, there was also the time that Chizuru and I were in the… Ethereal Archives. No, that's just nuts, grade 'A' coo coo type of nuts! Granted, I've seen more than my fair share things and ideas that are so insane that you could consider them pretty much impossible. However, to say that the two of us were there for the missing six or so weeks that we are unable to account for is just plain… um what's a proper word or way to say what I'm trying to get across? Let's see… absurd… no, preposterous… nah, inconceivable, nope, none of those words quite say what I want to convey. Uh… how about I just go with 'beyond the bounds of possibility' and keep going.

But in all seriousness, that's the only thing I can think of that would account for this gap of time. Yes, the Archive is a place unlike any other, even I have to concede such a fact. Also can understand that there could be a difference in the rate for the passage of time, also referred to as time differential. However, the last time I was there, I was out that same night and I think Chizuru and me were there around the same amount of time, though I can't be a hundred percent certain. That's what confusing the hell out of me as much as it's starting to irk me, it doesn't make any sense for there to be a difference at all! Felt a hand on my front left shoulder, and upon looking I saw it was Chizuru, "Saber, you're not looking good much at all," she said to me.

I shrugged, "Am confused more than feeling off Chizuru. The only thing I can come up with is somehow and do not ask me how, we were in the Archives for six weeks." I returned.

Chizuru gave me an expression of disbelief, "Saber, that doesn't just not make sense, that's plain ludicrous!" She replied.

"I totally and completely agree with you Chizuru, but, upon further consideration, that's the only idea I can come up with that would explain how two months have passed when for us it has been a little over two weeks," I answered.

"What are these archives you speak of young dragon?" came the voice of Arkanis.

My head snapped forward in line with my body, seeing that Arkanis was still there. I looked around the room and took in that my adopted parents, biological mother, step-father, and half-sister were also still here. The feeling of being caught in something I don't want to be washed over me. I had completely forgotten that they were here in the room, had been focusing on Chizuru and the logic conundrum that the difference in the passage of time was to Chizuru and me. "Um… I have no idea how to explain what I am talking about with words that would make sense." I remarked bluntly.

Arkanis smiled a bit, "It is okay young dragon, by what you have told me so far and what I have understood, you have quite the ability to attract odd and explainable ideas to you." He said in answer.

So, our group stayed in Carona for the night after the meeting with Arkanis, would need the sleep for the final leg of the journey tomorrow. In the morning, we rose on the earlier end of it and headed out on the flight to Warfang. Chizuru was not riding on my back this time, actually, Lana had offered to give my friend a lift. It was very nice of my 'mom' to do so, for the one that is the closest to a 'best friend' that I had before Spyro and still is.

And now that I think about those I had become friendly with, it had been more than long enough of me not seeing them that I felt the absence of their company. I don't know if this is exactly what most would call 'missing' someone, as I've been so used to being alone. It's an unfamiliar feeling for me, I'm still learning to recognize these kind of feelings. Think I've shown and proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that I don't do well when dealing with emotions.

Anyway, the flight was uneventful, I was in the lead, showing the way to go as only Chizuru and I know the way from Carona to Warfang. Lana was behind me and slightly to my left and Silran was also behind but slightly to the right, with Nadlea between the two of them. My 'little sister' was asking what Warfang was like, with Chizuru answering her inquires.

My mood was melancholy, mostly because I was running through what could possibly happen when we get to Warfang. Since I supposedly dead, expect my friends to be happy that I'm not, but that's only part of their reactions. How Lara will take me being gone for two months, kind of worries me. Doubt she will have taken me not coming back from the conference well at all… probably crushed her. … And when I cause Lara to feel pain… I feel like a total jerk and just downright horrible inside.

It was a little after midday, when the sight of the dragon city Warfang came into view, it gave my mood a boost. Upon landing and entering the city by the front gate, saw that today was business as usual here. … Finally, the trek is coming to a close and so perhaps… just maybe… for once, I can get some peace and quiet for even just a little while. My 'family' by my observation, were quite impressed by not just the city, but more than variance of the inhabitance. Saw that Nadlea was in particular… excited at the new scenery and stimulus, it was kind of amusing. Both Chizuru and I shook our heads, I was shuffling forward before I bumped into someone else. Backed up and glanced at who it was I walked into… and it was who I had expected to see… at least, not just yet.

"Ah dude, ya live Bro! Never doubted ya man, knew ya would come back like a boss ownin killer waves with his board dude." Said… you guessed it, Sen, in the… way that he does.

Sen turned, "Hey Sera, guess whose back dudette?! Like we've been sayin to everyone, Bro lives girl!" he called.

Trouble is coming… I feel it! I didn't have to wait long to see what form that 'trouble' had, saw Sera jogging up to where we were, yet upon seeing Chizuru and me, she gained a wide smile on her face. What came next, was predictable however, even as hopeless it would be to attempt to avoid the idea… had to try, "Sera NO!" I shouted as she took a few steps, before she launched herself at me.

Now, Sera may not weigh a great deal, but… as the girl had proven without a shadow of a doubt previously, she doesn't need weight to be a danger to another. Sera's got her monstrous strength that her appearance doesn't show and she knows how to use it! She established a hold around my neck, and then Sera began to squeeze and my wind pipe started to become constricted. I began gasping for sweet oxygen the best I could, however, Sera kept 'hugging' me tighter as time move forward.

It was as I started rasping and had foam begin appearing around my maw when I heard Chizuru, "Sera! You're going to suffocate him, let him go right now!" she demanded.

I would thank Chizuru later, I vowed that when I felt the choke hold release around my neck. I gulped a deep… breath of life giving oxygen and the edges of the grey tunnel that had been forming at the edge of my vision faded. "What is going on?" asked a voice I had missed.

Hearing Spyro's voice brought warmth to my heart, the stress I have been dealing with was fading, not going away completely, but becoming less demanding of my attention. Glancing in the direction that Spyro's voice came from and saw my purple friend AND, he had Cynder in tow behind him. I was about to give a greeting, when Sen beat me to it, "Oh yo dude, I like totally didn't see ya there Spyro. Sera and I were just, ya know, given a totally sweet shout out to bro here, it's sick dude." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Yet, by the blank and confused expressions on Spyro's and Cynder's faces, they hadn't really understood much of what Sen had said in his usual manner of speech. Was about to attempt to translate what Sen just spouted, but once again couldn't as there came more participants. Those participants were none other than Seth, accompanied by Cyra, and I also spotted Tarra a small distance behind the two of them. My presence still somehow when unnoticed as Sera began dancing around like she does when she wears her costumes… she happily does her thing, "It's so amazing~! But it also proves we were right~!" she sang.

My question is, does Sera have to sing her lines like she's in some freaking musical?! Sure Sera's voice is fine and she sings okay, but the way she does it… it's nerve gratingly annoying, and I can't really explain why. It's high time I make myself heard! "Ahem… Sera, contain yourself and your energetic enthusiasm please, Sen what you are saying and specifically the way you are saying it, is not helping much as it is just confusing everyone else." I remarked, before I turned to face my 'friends', "Sorry, was trying to get them to quiet down for long enough for me to give an explanation."

There was silence to my comment, I glance around observing my friends appeared to be in a state of shock at seeing me. I blinked for a moment, "Um, is it so shocking that I am alive and kicking? Think I have proven by now that I am hard to get rid of permanently, but I guess the mistake can be made." I remarked to those there, as much as to myself.

Around fifteen seconds later the silence was broken and I was rushed by the two dragons and two dragonesses, surrounded by the four. They were pelting me with questions, like what had happened to me, where had I been, was I okay and inquires like that. A smile found its way onto my face as the questions kept coming. The questions were not unexpected or unwelcome, quite the contrary in fact, it was the attention and knowing that my presence and its absence had been noticed and felt.

Yet, there was one that I had been expecting to appear in this reunion that had not done so, that being Lara. Actually, I'm surprised that she hasn't popped up yet, it's strange… Perhaps those here will have an idea as to where the gorgeous purple dragoness that's somehow my mate, happens to be. "Say everyone, none you would happen to have seen Lara lately?" I asked in a slightly worried tone. "Was kind of expecting her to appear to find me, she does have a knack of doing that."

"Well…" began Spyro.

The one uttered word said little yet, implied a great deal, though it was Spyro's body language that told me more of a kind of answer to my question. From what I was seeing, Spyro had seen Lara and likely recent, but something about the contact… wasn't nice. Glancing around at Seth, Cyra and Cynder, I saw much the same type of reaction to my question. … I'm getting the impression that my previous thoughts that Lara took my disappearance badly, won't prepare me for what I'll face with Lara.

My reunion with my friends became awkward at my question about Lara and I didn't want that. So, I moved on by asking what had been happening with them, and what they had been doing while I've been away. Asking that dispelled the awkward tension that had been hanging in the air. I listened to my four friends tell me what had been going on with them since coming back from the conference.

Nevertheless, it was Seth and Cyra that noticed the presence of my family, who had followed me here from Ladius. Kind of hard to miss Lana and Nadlea at least, for much like me, white scales stick out here around Warfang. There was a short introduction session between my friends and family, in which Seth had asked me how I knew the three. Since I'm not one for lying unless there's an extremely good, viable reason, I told the truth. Got surprised and shocked expressions at say that Lana laid my egg and so would be my mother. Yet, I can't blame them, hadn't known or expected Lana still was alive until meeting her almost two weeks ago. Having met Bahamut, didn't kid myself in even hoping I would meet my mother, yet here I am with her… I don't know of a better way of saying this.

However, that talk didn't last for as long as I would have liked, as it was interrupted when Spectra appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Apparently, my reappearance had somehow already reached the guardians and they wanted to have a talk. How they had found out I was back at Warfang, when I've only been here for… maybe thirty minutes at the most, I haven't the faintest idea. We were escorted by Spectra herself to the council chamber, so I didn't have much time to gather my thoughts. All of the guardians were present in the room, and when they saw me there were a mix of expressions. Shock was a common to all eight, yet the variance of the other feelings being convey were unexpected to me.

I didn't have the time to fully take in and process what I saw, for Terrador cleared his throat, "A fortunate turn of events this is, to find out that you are alive Saber," he said in… dare I say an almost relieved tone of voice.

Took a moment to think of a proper as well as fitting reply in this instance, then an idea popped into my head, "Well, with what's happened since the conference until getting back here, there are so many things I could say and lots of variations on how I could deliver the point. But, the best way that I can think of at the moment, would be 'I told you so' and even that just does not quite say what I am attempting to get across." I said.

"Saber what are you trying to say?" asked Spyro.

Turned my head to look at Spyro, "Quite a bit actually, first, the conference was pretty much a waste of time like I said it would be. Although, it was not for the reasons that I had originally envisioned or imagined it would be." I remarked.

"What do you mean by that young dragon?" questioned Cyril.

Considered how to reply to that, I don't have the best track record with the guardians. They tend to either not believe what I tell them, though I have little reason to lie, or they don't take what I say seriously. It makes me pose the question is it really worth even bother telling them or would it save time in the end to just keep my trap shut. "That is not the only thing to be looked into, there are need of introductions as at least there are three in this room that I do not know," said Nightbane in a calm voice.

Realized that Nightbane was talking about Lana, Silran and Nadlea, had kind of spaced that they were with us… that's kind of embarrassing. I mean, for me to forget that my 'family' is in the same room… that's just rude of me and makes me a jerk. Was about to introduce them, but Silran beat me to it, "Forgive the late introduction, my name is Silran," my step-father, before he gestured towards Lana, "This is my mate Lana," Silran then pointed his head towards Nadlea, "And this is our daughter Nadlea."

The guardians then took turns giving their names, saving me the job of telling who's who. But that still leave Cyril's question about what I meant by my 'I told you so' comment. It was tempting to tell the dragons and dragonesses exactly what I thought about the 'realm conference' and how it went, but… there would be a lot of profanity flowing from my mouth if I did that. And since my 'mama' is literally in the same room as me right now, I would rather not show her my… extensive vocabulary of curses and cussing I've acquired in my lifetime. I reserve that experience for 'daddy dearest', who has a habit of screwing with my life and then, I unload my arsenal of profanity without regret.

Anyways, on to answering the ice dragon's query, "To reply to your question Cyril," I said with a slight raised voice to get everyone's attention, before continuing, "As I basically said, my opinion of the conference, even before it took place and was reinforced during the conference itself. It comes shortly after you told me what would be involved, my view is, the gathering was a waste of time. Two point in particular contribute to my opinion and had my intuition shouting there was danger ahead; those being involving me and second was involving the apes…" I said and would have kept going, but was interrupted.

"Yes, you said that you would be a bad choice yourself," remarked Terrador.

I glared at the green dragon, "Do you mind not interrupting me while I am attempting to answer the question put forth. You should listen to me… for once, you just might just learn something you do not already know," I shot back, then I continued where I had left off. "I may have said that I was not fit for the job, but there was another reason, two in fact. First would be my attraction for trouble in its various forms, especially the kind that would kill most. Went out fully aware that I would be a target, it would be the third time it has happened."

"Third time? You have been assaulted before now?" inquired Solara.

"Indeed, what horrible news, how terrible, why did you not say anything before now?" rambled Volteer.

I sighed in irritation, "Because most of you do not listen to what I say and actually take it seriously!" I returned, paused to take a few deep breaths to calm myself, "For example, after coming back from the Lunar village incident, was I asked anything about it? No, instead, I was sent back out to do another risky stunt. But back to the previous question, the second point as to why the conference was a waste, involving the apes with everyone else. The apes, though I do not like them or trust them really, everyone else was not even interested or willing to listen to what they had to say. And let me tell you, what their leader said was pretty informative, as it told quite the story about their former king Gaul as well as the purple dragon Malefor."

There were gasps from all but, my family, friends from Earth and myself, I kept going, "The apes were relaxed, more than I would have been with their reputation they have, in fact, they showed themselves as willing to cooperate. They admitted that Gaul had a bad interest in power, but mentioned that Malefor's interference is what started Gaul on his horrible rein. Further details, caught my attention, for it says to me that Malefor was being controlled like a puppet, which the way you talk about him does not come across that way."

"A dragon controlled? That's impossible!" said Terrador in disbelief.

I stared at the 'head' of the guardians, is he forgetting that there's a dragoness in this very room that proves him wrong. I'm talking about Cynder of course, since she was under the influence of Malefor and through him the ancient enemy. Glanced at Cynder for a moment, she was looking at the ground. I faced Terrador again, "Oh really Terrador? If memory serves me correctly and it normally does, Cynder was controlled by Malefor for a time," I returned, before turning to Cynder and bowed, "Sorry Cynder, did not wish to bring that up and remind you of what happened."

So, the 'meeting' continued, I was forced to give a brief explanation about the ancient enemy as they were involved in most of this. I didn't go into a great amount of detail as to how much the ancient enemy had manipulated history here in the Dragon Realm. Had already said a lot that would cause serious reconsideration to be done with the guardians… or so I can hope they will think about what I have brought up. The main point I focused on was the position that they had on white dragons like me or really white dragons and dragonesses in general. Since they don't want white dragons' and dragoness's existence to be known at all and that's been their standing since the Great War, they use whatever means they see necessary to 'take care' of us. My continual existence was very unusual, and so each time they try to bump me off, they are upping their attempts. They just keep underestimating me and that's my saving grace for the time being and I'll take that!

Me appearing at the conference posed a serious problem from the ancient enemy's point of view as it would undo all the work they had done in manipulating history thus far. So, their solution is to cause chaos and amidst that, kill me and likely take care of the evidence of my dead body. That would solve their issue with me and as a bonus, with the apes at the conference, they had a scapegoat to use and not be found out. Things would then likely return to what they had been before I appeared on the scene, or that seemed the idea.

Now, before this time, I wouldn't have considered telling the Guardians any of this, for they so rarely listen to me and rarer still, actually take in what I say and believe me. The difference with this telling that got me to tell them, there were those here who would vouch for me. With what I had said after fighting Zeno, knew my friends who had been there would stand with me in this. Surprisingly though, Lana of all those here was the one vouching for what I was saying. Yet, now that I think about it, she was likely around during the Great War, so she would know about the ancient enemy and some of their methods. What was said made dragons and dragonesses listening apprehensive and nervous. That changed when the conversation switched over to Ladius, as most of the guardians became very interested in hearing about this other city that Chizuru and I had been to. Funny thing though, my relation with Lana never did come up in the conversation at all.

-Scene Change-

When I was finally released from the question and answer session with the guardians, I began to make my way back towards the room my mate and I shared. My walk there wasn't normal to say the least… since I hadn't seen Lara with my friends, I was more than a little worried about her and the worry nagging at me was increasing. Our room was the only other place I could think of for where Lara could be. Yet, I'm also kind of apprehensive about what will go down when I see the purple dragoness that affects me so much. After the last near death experience I had around Mistborne, Lara had got mad at me and that would be putting it mildly from where I had stood. We had a 'fight' or really I had to listen to her tell me in detail, how much an idiot I can be at times. Doubt I'm alone in not wanting to listen to another rant like that, no one wants to be told how stupid or dumb you can be, it's a natural thing I would think. The experience left hurt feelings between Lara and I, which we had settled already since then.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when I found myself in front of the door to the room I had been walking towards. Paused, took a deep steading breath in, before I opened the door slowly and entered the room. The second I entered, my gaze fell on Lara… and let me tell you, I've only seen her in this deep of a depression once! That had been when we had our first shouting match followed by me running away, then me tracking her down, which ended in us being mates. Yet even then wasn't as bad as she was looking right now, it was almost as if she had lost the will to live, which she just might have with me being gone for so long.

Cleared my throat and spoke, "Uh, hey Lara… nice to see you… a-gain…" my voice died in my throat, as I caught a glimpse of the azure blue eyes that I had come to know.

Lara's eyes were hollow, dead looking and it didn't fit her at all… not even a faint glimmer of the happy or cheerful dragoness I thought of as a friend… and more. Her eyes looked so much like her mother Tiamat's eyes… lost and pretty much unaware of the world around her. It seriously scared me to see Lara in this state… and I DON'T scare easily at all! My mate's head came up slowly, her gaze settling on me, but I swear she wasn't seeing me in front of her. I could see the signs that Lara had been crying and sobbing, on a regular basis for a substantial period of time.

The sight was painful to observe… it felt like I was forcibly taking a jagged rusty knife plunging into my heart, then being withdrawn, while being twisted. The motion was being done over and over again… and that was pale in comparison and would've been more bearable than looking at Lara as she is right now for me. I closed the distance between the door and the dragoness I had grown fond of, looking her over as I moved forward. Lara didn't appear like she had been taking good care of herself while I had been away. She was thinner than she would be normally, not hide and bone… yet, but the dragoness certainly wasn't eating like she should, especially when… she's minding for two, since she told me of that impending event before I went off being taken into account.

Just from what I was taking in, the reactions I received from Spyro and the others made sense to me now, when I had asked about Lara's missing presence. They hadn't wanted to answer me as she had been in a poor state and didn't show much sign of improvement in the near future. Clearly, Lara had been suffering with my absence just as I had when being away from her, not in the same exact ways, but still… we have both been miserable with our separation from one another.

Once I had gotten up close to the dragoness, she seemed to 'see' that someone was in front of her. She simply stared at me for a few minutes, before tears began forming at the corners of her eyes. This puzzled me greatly as I was fully expecting the opposite, for there weren't positive feelings showing. Lara didn't have an expression of joy or happiness; no, her face showed heart felt sorrow and misery. It served to increase the pain I felt badly and the ache and pain was horrible to begin with! Swallowed hard to get the feeling of heart wrenching pain to leave my attention that was hogging it all, took some real effort to do so. When I had got the pain to lessen enough to focus on Lara, I was about to inquire about this reaction from her. Yet, before I could say anything, Lara spoke in a hollow, shaky voice. "Why does this nightmare haunt me? Why do the ancestors feel the need to torture me so?"

Her eyes closed and the tears ran down her cheeks… the pain came back to claim my full attention and it was stronger than before. This… pain I was experiencing, was emotional pain, I knew that and I dislike it with a passion. Emotional pain, unlike physical pain, is so much more difficult to ignore and dismiss, heart felt pain like this can't be endured alone… I would know, I've tried to in my younger days, before I learned the self-control I have now. This was the worst emotional pain I have felt in my life, especially since I had closed off my heart to others… Lara had managed to undo much of the work I went through to keep myself safe from being hurt by others. As a way to picture the comparison, the pain and ache in me felt like someone was ripping out my internal organs out of me one by one, then throwing each to the floor hard and laughing at me watching their actions while being in serious pain. It was such an unfamiliar feeling to me… I didn't feel this when I was younger and my soul wasn't layered against such things affecting me. I'm still pretty new to wishing to be around another like I'm feeling right now.

Words failed me at this time, I couldn't come up with any that I saw being able to help Lara as she was. The only thing I could think to do at this moment, was to lean forward and nuzzle my head against Lara's right cheek. Weird that usually, Lara would be the one that would be doing the comforting, yet here I am doing the consoling in this instance. However, odder still, instead of this action helping Lara calm down and reassure her as I expected them to be. For my action should have served as proof that I'm alive and well, which would solve the pain we were both feeling. But, the action seemed to make things worse as she pulled away from my gesture, sobbing denials of me being in front of her.

Yet, I pressed forward and didn't let the dragoness get far, and the two of us ended out on the bed with me on top of Lara. She struggled underneath me, but I didn't let her get out from where she was, pinning her legs down, "Lara listen to me, I am no figment of your imagination or some kind of illusion. I am made up of flesh, blood and bone as real as yours. And most of all, I am not in any way dead and have no intention to be anytime in the near future." I stated firmly.

Unfortunately, it was as if Lara didn't hear anything I said to her as she kept struggling crying harder, which was a blow added to the terrible pain in my heart. I wanted it to stop, I didn't want to have to feel this horrible aching or tearing at my soul anymore! Nonetheless, with what was happening, it also made me angry and I can't explain why the way Lara was acting was ticking me off! But, there was no mistake that this experience was most certainly ticking me off. My blood quickly was brought to a serious boil, to the point that I couldn't tell the difference between what my anger was inciting in me that resulted in feeling burning pain and what the aches and pain was coming from seeing Lara as she was!

If this purple dragoness wants to deny and wave off me being her in front of her… after all the FREAKING weird crap and life threatening moments I endured. All to get back here after the conference, then she had better think fiddle-freaking-sticks of hell again! I'll not allow her to do that to herself or to me! She WILL listen to me, she WILL accept that I'm right here and not some made up fantasy period! End of story! No debate or discussion! SO HELP ME, I'll make her understand what she is doing to me right now and just how heart wrenching and soul tearingly painful it feels!

Words would be of little use while Lara wasn't paying attention to me, so I had to acquire that from her first. And so I did what I believed would achieve what I sot, darted my head forward and pressed my maw against the purple dragoness's own, not letting her refuse my action. In that connection the kiss made, I put as much of what I felt for her in as I could and that was saying something for me, one who doesn't do good with emotions to begin with at all! Shifted my paws from pinning her legs to hugging Lara to me as best as I could with her struggling like she was. My hold was firm, yet not so firm that it would hurt her as that wasn't what I wanted to do. The kiss lasted for a minute, before we parted for air, I kept our faces close though, "For the Ancestors' sakes Lara, I will not let you waste away in misery! Not after the weird things that I have had to endure for the last few weeks that I have apparently been gone for!" I said louder than the last line I had said, it wasn't a shout or bellow, but it wasn't in my 'inside voice'.

My mate heard me this time, and Lara focused on me, her struggling stopped as she kept staring at me. I didn't move from where I was, nor did I let the embrace I held Lara in loosen. "Saber?" whispered Lara with a small tone of hope in her voice. Observed Lara's eyes started to lose their hollow dead look and regain a bit of their liveliness they tended to have. "Are you really here… alive?" she breathed with a tone of hope.

I leaned my head down and touched my snout to hers, "That enough of an answer? Yes, I am here and alive Lara." I returned in a soft voice.

Lara's answer to me was to push herself against me along with wrapping her legs around me, clinging to me as she began to sob and cry once more. However, her crying had changed from sorrow to happiness and joy as she hugged me tightly, "(sob) I thought (sob) I would (sob) never see you (sob) again!" she bawled, her head pressing against my right cheek.

Her body was trembling and convulsing as she heaved with her sobs. I rubbed my forepaws up and down Lara's back in the hope that it would help comfort her. Also wrapped my tail around her own and simply held the sobbing dragoness, doing the best I could to console her as she cried. Yet, comforting Lara wasn't the only reason that I was cuddling with her, I admit it. The urge to be close and in contact with this dragoness was flowing in me and it may be my instincts shouting and screaming this urge to me. But, where I would normally ignore such urges, I gave into it and hugged Lara back and held her to my own body.

Lara kept crying for a while, though the volume of her sobbing died down as time went on, clinging to me all throughout. I'll admit, it felt so wonderful to hug Lara and have contact with her after being denied the ability to do so for the time I was gone. It made me glad I did give into the instinctual urge this time, for it was soothing the pain that had raged through my heart before. Showed the truth of my realization at Ladius, I was and had been missing Lara horrendously! The cure to that was to be with her again and was also what made this feel so good at the moment. In fact, I felt so good, I couldn't help but start licking the side of Lara's head that I could reach. If anyone else had been around, I would have likely not have shown such affectionate gestures, but as its's just Lara and I, no issue of what others thought.

Not too long after I began to lick Lara, I was forced to pause as she pulled her head back to be in front of mine, and I saw her eyes were back to what I remembered them being. Lara smiled broadly before lunging forward and covered my maw with her own, putting her feelings for me into the motion. Instantly, without thinking returned the kiss, enjoying the sensation. We were forced to part for the need of air, but that didn't end the contact we shared. I rolled to have Lara beside me rather than under me, yet even with the shift, Lara didn't let go of me, nor I of her.

… Ahem, let's say, I lost track of time not too long after the start of my reunion with Lara… we had catching up to do and did… and leave it at that. To those who insist for details, my answer to them: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! What Lara and I do when it's just the two of us, is between the two of us and no one else. So, mind your own business you perverts! Private moments aren't up for discussion or for the ears of others!

Anyways, after we had our… catch-up time, which I'm confident left us both very satisfied, Lara was snuggling up against me with her head touching mine. She was crooned softly to me, "Don't make me worry like this again Saber, Please." Lara begged me.

Felt hesitation at the plea, for I knew flat out that she was asking something that I couldn't promise her with any confidence in the slightest. Not with my streak of luck, combined with what fate does, and those two are the main forces I usually go against. Then most of all, the ancient enemy gunning to kill me and that is the most pressing issue that would keep me from promising Lara what she is wanting me to. Lara spoke again when I was silent, "Please Saber, I can't live without you…" she whined to me.

… Girls are SO unfair, their ability to guilt trip you into doing things… it is not fair they can do that and males can't! Frowned slightly as my mate was asking something that was impossible for me to do in good and honest conscience. If I were to promise such a thing, then it would be an outright miracle and then some, if I get close, or even in 'the ballpark' of being able to keep it. I sighed before I spoke, "Honestly Lara, that is a promise I cannot make and actually expect myself to be able to keep." Lara gained a look of worry and sadness, just before I rubbed my head on the crest of hers, "Not because I do not wish to, for I wish I could promise that to you. However, I know myself and what forces tend to follow and affect me well enough to know that my life and peace… rarely meet and when they do, it isn't for very long. I have come to accept that it will be that way for most likely the rest of my life, more so over the last year." I paused, "Yet, with my undull life I live, I have been able to experience things I would not have otherwise. Doubt I would have come to the dragon realm… and probably would not have met you again Lara." I finished.

Lara caressed my jaw with her head, "I am glad we found one another again, have thanked the ancestors many times for our reunion. I am definitely grateful that we became mates," she replied.

She pretty much has said it in my mind, meeting Lara had changed so much, definitely a live altering event in hindsight. No, things coming forward hadn't been all 'sunshine, spice and everything nice', but it certainly hasn't been the usual, 'tour through hell' that my life has been carving a rut with. As Lara kept showing her affections towards me, I leaned into her, to feel her motions more with little thought, and I will give acquiesce in this, Lara cuddling with me felt wonderful, more so than it tends to!

Yet, I couldn't stay completely silent about Lara taking such poor care of herself, "Lara," I started, "I understand that you missed me has its affects, to put it mildly, but you have not been taking proper care of yourself. You are minding for two for however long it will be before you lay… our egg."

At the mention of… our future offspring, Lara's mood seemed to brighten, "Actually Saber, I already laid." She replied.

I blinked, "Oh… is that, so?" I asked as nonchalantly as I could.

Lara nodded and then got off the bed, motioning me to follow her, then she began to walk over to a small alcove in the room that I haven't figured out the purpose for yet. I followed her, wondering what she was doing. But, my answer came as we reached the small alcove, I spotted… what it was that Lara wanted to show me… dragon eggs. Yes, I say eggs in the plural form, for there was not one, but two eggs in the alcove. The one on the left was a light silvery color, though not shiny or anything like that, had a dull gleam to it. Appeared to be made up of scales that would form up a dragon's hide from what I could see from where I was. The other egg on the right was smoother that its companion beside it, kind of like a regular egg you would find at a market, but the shell appeared thicker, also had a faint blue tint to the shell's color.

I turned to Lara, "Okay, good for you and a job well done Lara… just two questions left to answer I think. Which one is 'ours' and who's egg are you looking after? It is nice of you and shows your kind heart, which I tend to not show, but that is who you are Lara," I inquired.

Lara stared at me, before she giggled, "Which one is ours? Saber, you are silly, I laid both these eggs, so they both belong to us," she replied with a little excitedly.

… From the time that Lara had told me that she had been gravid, I had come to understand that my life would change in a way I wouldn't have much say in and yet, at the same time I would have a great amount of influence on moving forward. I'm still very worried about what these two dragonets would have to face during their lives, especially if one of them or both have white scales or inherit other qualities from me. Have experienced enough to know that the ancient enemy would try to kill them if they did have white scales, they'll be in trouble regardless. Then lest any forget, I haven't a clue what a parent is supposed to do or be like, for I've never had a good example, just bad ones. So, I've almost no confidence in my abilities in being an example or a good guide for young dragons to look up to.

My dragoness came up beside me and leaned up against me, giving the side of my snout a lick with her tongue. Still, the fact that I will be getting 'two for the price of one' when it comes to dragonets, hasn't escaped me, was sinking in right now. However, I'm coming to accept what is to come sometime in the near future for me and Lara. That future is just so unpredictable at this point it really worries me.

And so, the 'fat lady' let her voice ring out loud and proud, signaling the end of the trek I had been on with Chizuru. I was thankful that it had come to a close, this last journey had been the worst of the recent ones. Had come the closest to dying on this last one and that wasn't something I wanted to do anytime soon. I still had plans I wanted to fulfill and I had to be alive to do most of them if not all.

It had been extremely stress full and full of unexpected surprises that came out of left field for me. My 'parent problem' has become more complex and it had been complicated when it had begun. Do I dislike Lana as I do the old man? No, I don't dislike Lana, but then I really feel no attachment to her like a child would supposedly feel towards their parents. I feel something towards the white dragoness that had laid my egg, I just can't exactly sum them up well right now. I can't say what it is to have a family, as I haven't had one the majority of my life. The closest idea I have had to a family would be the dojo and that wasn't really a family, more a comradery.

Plus, I'm an expectant… father now, of two no less since Lara laid two eggs while I was away. The future is uncertain, but it wouldn't be dull, that's for sure! Who knows what will happen, yet that's life… guess I'll have to wait and see how things will go.

End of the White Dragon Chronicles part 2

**A/n**

**Yes, you are reading the closing line correctly, this is the final chapter of the White Dragon Chronicles part 2: Crossroads of Time. This is where I'll leave off, and like this part started, there will be a sizable time skip to where part 3 will start. Although, I'm kind of sad that this part is at its close, I'm also kind of relieved that it is. A lot happened and there is still is more to come in part 3. So, please write reviews, they do help improve my writing more than words can say! I don't know when part three will be started, so that will be my answer to those who will ask. I would like to take some time to write in some of my other stories. Hope you have enjoyed the second part of this series, it's been fun writing and developing this story and its characters. See you all in the White Dragon Chronicles part 3!**

**Dasius**

Yes indeed, that's so true!

**HolyCross9**

For Saber, it is correct.

**Rayrudan**

Lara knows a good portion of the story of Saber's past, but he hasn't told her everything… yet. What will go on with Bahamut and Lana, haven't decided yet, but I'll address the idea at a future point.


End file.
